The Nerd and the Flobberworm
by mercbrandy
Summary: This is my diary. My life, my loves, my story. Like any life, some parts are tedious but I think it's a story worth sharing. This is... a love story between me and... well we'll see shall we? I'm Mercedes Brandy. This is my life. A Harry Potter fanfiction staring myself and Remus Lupin. Set during the Prisoner of Azkaban (many other pairing included. some slash) xx
1. Chapter 1

**Name****:** Mercedes Jordan Brandy

**Eyes****:** Brown

**Hair****:** Long Dark Brown And Messy

**Blood****Status**: Muggle born

**House**: Gryffindor

**Year**: 5th (Two years above Harry and the gang)

**Relationship****Status**: Single (Been out of a three year and five month relationship (with Fred Weasley) for two years and eight months)

**Bio**: My mother is an alcoholic and a druggie and completely obsessed with sex. She only agreed to let me go to Hogwarts so she could have the house to herself. We've never been that close and just get by however we can. I don't know who my dad is except that I have his last name. My mother knows who he is but he left when she got pregnant. She's still in love with him and has been trying to getting over him by basically being a whore and smoking a lot. I have this gift that means I... know about people. It's like I see what's happened in their lives and they trust me. I can also see little visions into the future and my goal in life is to help one of my best friends, Harry Potter, to defeat Lord Voldemort. Other than that I'm kinda average.

This is kinda my diary I guess.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I had been feeling edgy all D.A.D.A lesson because 1. It was my time of the month and 2. I could sense the edginess from Professor Lupin. I had a gift and I knew it. I wasn't boastful or anything but I knew I was good. I am a very powerful witch and have stronger senses than any muggle or witch or wizard.

At the end of the lesson, Professor Lupin called me over to him when the rest of the class had gone. This was only my second lesson with him and I hardly knew the guy. Well except that he was nice and kinda cute.

"So, Mercedes…" he said sitting down on the table.

"So, Professor Lupin…" I mimicked sitting next to him.

"I wanted to ask you why you were… daydreaming in my lesson. Yeah you were doing very well with the task as usual but you just seemed… not all here. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine, I wasn't really thinking about what we were doing... I was… thinking about something else…"

"What were you thinking about? It's fine if you don't want to tell me but I always say that if you share your emotions with the world, it'll be easier to deal with them," he gave me a friendly wink "Was it… a boy…?"

"Well I can't really call him a boy... more of… a man. Well not a man technically… something else,"

"What do you mean? He's not a boy, or a man?" Professor Lupin asked confusedly.

"He's a werewolf," I whispered.

I could feel his pulse quickening and hear him breathing heavier than before but he covered it up well. I smiled to myself and shook my head.

"You're a good actor, do you know that?" I told him.

"What do you mean a 'good actor'? I'm a teacher!"

"Yes but you're so much more. I know you're a werewolf,"

"That's an outrageous accusation! I'm not a werewolf! Why would you suggest that? Werewolves are really dangerous, Mercedes. You know that,"

"You're not dangerous, if you were, I would've told someone. You're a werewolf, sir. I can smell you a mile away. Don't try and lie to me. I can tell when I'm being lied to," I sighed and shook my head.

I saw goose bumps rising on his neck and going down his shirt. His pulse quickened to an almost impossible speed and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"How did you know?" he whispered looking at me fearfully.

"I just told you. I can smell you a mile away. You smell like wolf. I know you're not an animagus because they all smell... purple, you know? You have friends who're animagi. I know that. It's almost full moon and I could sense how edgy you are. Do you wanna tell me about it? I always say that if you share your emotions with the world, it'll be easier to deal with them," I winked.

I pointed at the door with my wand and muttered muffliato. I moved along the table away from him and patted my lap.

"Come on then. Lie down and tell me all about it,"

"You don't wanna know… It's pretty grim,"

"You don't have to tell me everything. Lie down and just… let all the things you've wanted to say just pour out," I patted my lap again.

Professor Lupin seemed reluctant at first but sighed and lay down with his head in my lap looking up at the ceiling and his feet dangling off the end of the table. He was very cute and had shiny golden-brown hair.

"Start from the beginning. What happened when you first got bitten?" I said softly.

I could tell this was something he had never told anyone. Not even his best friends James Potter and Sirius Black. I knew they were his friends from this school from feeling his mind in our first lesson. I don't do it on purpose but it just happens.

"Well… I was in the woods when well a werewolf came and bit me. I don't really remember much about being bitten except it hurt like hell. I told my parents it was just a stray dog because I didn't want them to worry but the wound just kept on bleeding. It kept on bleeding for hours so they took me to St Mungo's. The healer there told my parents that it was a werewolf bite and that they should move me to safety each full moon. My parents were very strict. All they cared about was their safety and what the neighbours would think… I was only eight years old so it would be fine. They thought I'd only change into an eight year old werewolf and not a full grown one," he said softly.

I could tell Professor Lupin was getting emotional at memories he had finally let flood back so I stroked his head comfortingly. His hair was so soft. It was like silk. Golden-brown silk… I couldn't bring myself to stop stroking it but Professor Lupin didn't seem to notice.

"But I did. No matter what age you are, you will always turn into a full grown werewolf with full health. I turned on them and… and… I bit my sister; my little baby sister. She was so young she died just minutes later…"

The tears finally flowed and trickled down his face. Professor Lupin tried to look away from me but couldn't. He rolled off of my lap to get away but he almost fell onto the floor. I caught him with my wand and, knowing he wanted to get away, put him down so he was sitting on his desk facing the board and away from me. He was crying as quietly as he could into his hands and it almost made me cry but I knew I had to be strong for him. I went and sat next to him, put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

"It's OK, Remus," I cooed.

"I killed her. I became a murderer at eight years old. I killed my baby sister. She hadn't even turned one but I killed her. As soon as I changed back, my parents threw me out. They loved my little sister more than me; almost as much as their own lives. I wasn't planned you see. A drunken mistake that had killed their precious daughter… I was homeless. All I had were some clothes and my tooth brush. I moved in with my aunt but she was old and couldn't cope when I turned into a werewolf. She used to send me off on my own so I would know how to cope when I got older. Dumbledore accepted me into Hogwarts three years early because I looked older but sent me away to the Shrieking Shack on full moons so I couldn't hurt the other students like I hurt my sister. I focused everything on my education because I knew how important it was. The Whomping Willow was planted when I joined so it would guard the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. Dumbledore's a good man… A great man… better than I could ever be. Don't look at me, Mercedes… I'm crying like a baby… Please… just don't look at me,"

Professor Lupin stood up and turned away from me. I could see the tears still streaming down his cheeks but he was trying to cover them up. I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a huge hug.

"Let it all out, Remus. Let it all out," I cooed into his ear.

He buried his head in my shoulder and cried silently. It would have been silent to anyone who had just walked into the room but I could hear every chocking sob, feel every tear dropping onto my shirt and smell the salt water as if it were a mist around his head. I hugged him closer and rested my face in his shoulder so his hair was inches away from my nose. He must use some special potion on it because it was as soft as silk and smelt like… well like him. And he smelt just like… well like the night and… well… wolf. You know, when you go outside at night and the air is so pure and fresh and smells like night. If you ever get to meet a wolf you'll see what I mean. He smelt like a dog but musky and sweet. It was an amazing scent.

I heard Remus chuckle into my shoulder and I lifted my head. He had stopped crying now and was staring puffy-eyed out of the window. I removed my arms from his neck and crossed them over my chest.

"I smell nice? Well to put it in your words 'I have an amazing scent'," Professor Lupin turned to look at me before blushing slightly and looking out of the window again.

Then I blushed. He had heard me! Oh lord… Had I been thinking out loud? I've been told I do that in my sleep sometimes… I really hope I hadn't…

"You weren't thinking out loud, Mercedes. I was wondering what you were thinking and realised you weren't working on your mind wall as usual and had let your guard down. I heard you thinking about what I smell like?" he mumbled turning around to face me.

"Oh my God… How embarrassing… Don't you know it's rude to look into people's minds?" I hit his chest lightly finding it really hard and solid.

"You did!" he didn't even flinch when I hit him.

"Bloody hell… I didn't know werewolves were like solid rock!"

"Sorry! Are you OK?" Professor Lupin took my hand and examined it closely.

"I'm fine, Remus!" I pulled my hand away slowly.

I made sure my mind was blocked before thinking about him again. His hands are so soft! Like a baby's!

"Since when have you called me 'Remus'?" he asked.

"That's your name isn't it? And I feel I should be able to call my teacher by his first name after he cried on me for ten minutes while I could be doing something else like… like… Gossiping!" I grinned.

"It wasn't ten minutes! But OK. You can call me Remus if I can call you Merc. But not during lessons. Deal?"

"Deal," we shook hands and laughed.

"Well... thank you," Remus blushed again and looked out of the window.

"What for?"

"Well... helping me get over my childhood and calming me down and well… saying I smell nice. Mostly the last one," he winked.

I laughed again and blushed slightly.

"Well you do smell nice. Like night and wolf mixed together. I've never met anyone who had a scent like that before,"

"I know what night smells like but I don't see how I smell of it," Remus shrugged.

"Neither do I but you do." I shrugged and looked out of the window.

I shook my head and waved as my friends looked up at me from outside. I was on the second floor so I could see them pretty well. The trio walked up to them, saw me and waved.

"What are you doing?" Harry mouthed.

"Talking with Lupin," I mouthed back.

"See you in the common room?" Hermione asked.

Katie, Laura and Janice nodded as if they wanted to know too. I nodded, smiled and turned back around to face Remus.

"You have beautiful eyes," Remus said softly.

"What?" I said confusedly sitting down on one of the tables out of the view from the window.

"You have beautiful eyes…" Remus blushed slightly.

I looked up at him and blushed slightly too as I saw him looking down into my eyes.

"I'm repaying the compliment. You said something nice about me so I'm saying something nice about you," he shrugged again.

"I don't have beautiful eyes!" I laughed.

"I've seen beautiful eyes and trust me yours are stunning… they're like… two lakes full of melted chocolate. It feels like your drowning in them when you look into them – in a good way. And they sparkle… like little brown stars when you're happy but when you're angry the go blacker than the darkest night and… Well… there you go…" he blushed again and stared at the black board.

"Aww. Thanks, Remus! That's really sweet! How do you know that my eyes go black?" I walked over to him.

"I dunno… I know that your eyes go white when you're scared too."

"Oh… Well yeah, my pupils change colour to fit my mood. They're kinda like mood rings," I shrugged.

"Oh OK. That's pretty cool. What does purple mean?"

"You're gonna have to work it out yourself."

"So yellow means happy; blue means sad; pink means embarrassed; red means nervous; green means ill; your whole eye turns white when you're scared and black when you're angry but what does purple mean?" Remus asked.

"As I said, you're gonna have to work it out yourself," I shrugged and blushed.

I knew I wouldn't be able hide my emotions from Remus and soon he'll figure out that purple means love/crush. I guess I had a _little_ bit of a crush on Professor Lupin! But it'll go away… Won't it? I'm glad I've kept my mind closed to him or I'd be in deep shit.

"Open your mind, please, Merc,"

"Nope!" I giggled "I could be thinking about anything up in here!" I tapped the side of my head "If I'm not thinking of anything I don't want you to know, I'll open my mind to you,"

"You enjoy teasing me, don't you?" Remus chuckled.

"Yup! But I don't think my friends will like this, Remus. We've been in here for a while and I've missed dinner and should be meeting my friends in Gryffindor common room,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Merc. I've been keeping you from your friends. You can go. Its' fine," Remus shrugged.

"Cool. See you Remus!"

I gave Remus a quick hug before walking towards the door and removing the muffliato charm from it.

"Don't call me that in lessons, Merc!" Remus called after me.

"Sure thing, Remus!" I giggled.

I heard him chuckle as I closed the door behind myself. I think there could be a little bond growing between us. It was weird. I hadn't had friendship feelings towards any other teachers before… I shrugged it off and I ran all the way from his classroom and towards the Gryffindor common room.

As soon as I got there, I flopped down in my armchair by the fire across from my friends and the trio.

"Hello..." I sighed happily.

"'Hello…? You never say 'Hello…" Katie asked.

"Yeah! You always run up to us, give us a hug and say 'Hey, guys!'" Harry said suspiciously.

"Well... Here're your hugs!" I jumped up, gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek before sitting back down again.

My eyes unfocused and I smiled to myself. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I kicked my shoes off and gazed unseeingly into the fire. My eyes were still purple.

"Merc? Merc? I saw you were talking with Professor Lupin. Have you just got back? What did you talk about?" Hermione said walking in through the portrait hole and sitting down next to me.

My friends looked at me expectantly. I knew that Hermione knew Remus was a werewolf and was just looking after me but it was weird. She was younger than me for fucks sakes! It should be the other way round!

"Oh yeah. Not much…" My eyes went red slightly.

"Oh really? Cos Ronnie here thinks you two just made out; or worse…" Harry laughed.

"You didn't, did you?" Ron asked.

"No! Remus is just a friend,"

"How are you friends? You never said you knew him outside school…?" Laura asked.

"He asked me why I wasn't paying much attention in class and I told him I knew he was upset about something so I asked him why he was upset and he didn't tell me so I sat down on the desk and made him lie down and he told me all about it and he cried so I gave him a hug and now we're friends I guess," I shrugged and put my legs down.

"What made him cry? You're not that uncomfortable!" Ron laughed.

"Her lap's not uncomfortable! You've sat in her lap," Hermione glared at him.

"Cheers, Hermione. He told me how his parents kicked him out when he was eight and how he lived with his aunt. He was upset because this school reminded him of his childhood," I said.

Tears brimmed in my eyes when I remembered Remus crying but I didn't let them fall. I felt my eyes turn blue as I brought my knees up to my chest again and hugged them tightly. I remembered how his hair smelt like making them go purple but Katie noticed my eyes. She gasped and dragged me away from the common room to the bottom of the stairs to the girl's dorms.

"You like Lupin?!" she whisper-yelled.

"No…" My eyes went pink.

"Oh my God! You do! Don't worry, Merc, your secret's safe with me," Katie winked.

"Thank you so much! Love you Katie!" I pulled her into a hug.

"Anytime, babes," she smiled.

At 10:30, we had all gone up to bed and everyone was asleep in their beds; everyone but me. I was sitting in the common room and my stomach was growling. I hadn't had dinner because I was talking with Remus. I didn't mind. I could wait until the morning but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. I heard a tapping sound from the window and saw Midnight, my owl, with a letter. I let her in and opened it. My name was written on the envelope in a beautiful script.

It said

_'To Merc._  
_I'm sorry I kept you earlier. If you've only just got this letter from Midnight and aren't reading it in the morning, then I assume you're hungry. You can come to my office for a little midnight snack. I hope you can come and have some food. You don't have to if you don't want to but I enjoy talking with you and would appreciate your company._  
_Remus x'_

I smiled to myself, put back on my slippers and wrapped my dressing gown around me. I was wearing a pair of bright pink hot pant pyjama bottoms and a grey vest top with a bright pink hippogriff on it. It would occasionally move its head or its hoof or wings. I ran all the way to Remus' office because I didn't want to be seen by random teachers in my pyjamas. I caught my breath, knocked on his door and walked in. Remus was sitting behind his desk with a plate in front of him. There were two donuts, two hot chocolates, two pineapple juices, two chocolate muffins, two mini treacle tarts and two hotdogs with cheese and no tomato sauce or mustard or onions; just how I like them.

"Hey Remus!" I smiled.

"Hi, Merc! I knew you'd probably be hungry so I thought I'd get a little midnight feast for you and since I hadn't eaten either I thought I'd join you,"

"Thanks! You're so nice!"

I sat down opposite him and we took a sip from our hot chocolates. It was seriously hot and burnt my tongue. I jumped up out of the chair and nervously held onto my mouth. I swear it had felt like liquid fire. Remus jumped up and ran over to me. He gently took my hands away from my mouth and he looked really upset.

"I'm so sorry!" he groaned "That was my hot chocolate. I'm sorry! I should have told you, Merc."

"I'm fine…" I mumbled with my mouth closed.

"You're gonna have to open your mouth to let me heal you, Mercedes," he whispered soothingly.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth like I was at the dentist's. It still really hurt. Remus gasped and I clamped my mouth shut.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Mercedes! I didn't know it was that hot!" he groaned again.

I looked at him questioningly and he bit his lip.

"The hot chocolate burnt a hole right through your tongue. I really didn't know you were going to drink it. I'm so sorry…"

Remus cupped my face in my hands and I knew my eyes had gone purple again. I guess I really did have a crush on Remus… He bit his lip again and rubbed his thumb gently over my lips. Darn butterflies! I opened my mouth so he could see and he took his wand out of his pocket. He made a strange pattern in front of my mouth and muttered something so quietly even I couldn't hear it and I could feel the hole in my tongue closing up. When he was done, Remus let go of my face and sat back down.

He head his head in his hand and said "I'm so sorry…"

"It's OK, Remus! I'm fine now! Trust me!" I smiled.

I stood in front of him and he looked up at me through his eyelashes. He had really long eyelashes and clear blue eyes. God he was cute!

"Hug?" I opened my arms out for a hug.

Remus stood up and wrapped his arms around my neck. I hugged his waist and smiled. He was so sweet! We sat back down but Remus still looked upset. I passed Remus his hot chocolate and swapped it for mine. I drank straight from it after I had watched him drink from it. He did the same and I smiled at him.

"Smile!" I grinned.

Remus chuckled and couldn't help smiling. I pulled a silly face and he laughed. He has a really musical laugh… Like his voice. It has a tone in it that you just want to listen to. That's one of the reasons why he's good teacher. Remus passed me a mini treacle tart and smiled at me. He knew I was thinking of something but didn't ask. He knew I wouldn't tell him if I had blocked my mind to him. He's so smart… Not in a nerdy way but in a sweet way.

We ate and we talked and just generally just got to know each other. We talked on into the night until I fell asleep in my chair with my dressing gown hanging off my shoulders. I remember the last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Remus' smiling face.


	2. Chapter 2

I had a strange dream but couldn't remember it and I was shaken gently awake the next morning. I saw Remus' smiling face and felt strange déjà vu but this time his face was closer; just above mine.

"Remus?" I yawned.

"Morning, Mercedes," he smiled at me.

I sat up and realised I was in the Gryffindor common room sitting on the sofa. I had been sleeping in Remus' lap with my head on his shoulder but I remembered falling asleep in his office in my chair.

"Sorry, Remus. Did I fall asleep on you? How did I get here?" I asked.

"You fell asleep in a chair in my office. I carried you here because I didn't wanna wake you. I can't go upstairs to your dormitory so I put you down on the sofa. I didn't want you to get a crick in your neck so lay you down there and because I've lain down in your lap earlier so I repaid the favour," He shrugged.

"Oh… Thanks, Remus! Did I talk in my sleep?" I asked nervously.

I knew my eyes were turning red and knew Remus had noticed. He would now be checking my eyes to see what mood I'm in so he could help me. He's the kind of sweet person who would do that.

"Well…"

I put my head in my hands and groaned "Oh my God… What did I say?"

"Well…" Remus blushed "You moaned a little bit…"

"Oh my God… I _did not_ have sex in my dream!"

"Phew! It was pretty embarrassing with you sleeping in my lap and moaning every now and then… What happened in your dream?" Remus asked.

"I had gotten changed into my pyjamas in this run down room. I lay down on the bed and tucked myself in but it was freezing! But then this huge wolf came in…"

"Wolf? What did it look like?" Remus said anxiously.

"I was getting to that bit…" I lightly hit his thigh before continuing "The wolf jumped on the bed and lay down next to me. It has the biggest wolf I've ever seen. It had really soft golden-brown fur. It was like silk! And it was so warm. I snuggled up close to it and it looked into my eyes and I swear it smiled at me. It had these huge blue eyes. They were like… as blue as the clearest sky… as blue as the purest ocean… as blue as… as… I got nothing," I shrugged.

Remus chuckled and I grinned.

"Well, I was really tired in this dream so I was trying to go to sleep but the wolf kept on nudging my head and chuckling. It was kind of musical and gruff at the same time. It was so cute. Every time it nudged my head I moaned at it to stop and giggled into its fur a little bit. You must have heard me moaning at the wolf, Remmie,"

"Remmie?" Remus chuckled.

"Remmie, that's you silly!" I laughed and lightly hit his chest.

Remus chuckled at me and shook his head still smiling.

"Bloody hell…Not to self: don't hit Remmie again," I mumbled.

Remus chuckled again. I loved this guy's chuckle…

"And it was weird cos the room smelt really familiar…" I continued.

"Really? What did it smell like? A nice smell? A type of food? A place? A person?" he asked.

"It was a nice smell…"

"What was it?"

"It smelt like night… and wolf…"

Remus bit his lip and I looked at him weirdly. He rested his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. I slid onto the floor and sat cross legged in front of him. I took his hands away from his head but he still wouldn't look up at me.

"What is it, Remmie?" I whispered.

"The wolf… He's dangerous…"

"How do you know it's a 'he'? And what do you mean 'he's dangerous'?" I asked.

I tried to tilt his head up but he was too strong.

"The wolf… He's… he's me."

I just sat there shocked and confused. The wolf was… well a wolf. And Remus was… a… a werewolf!

"The wolf in your dream was me. How do you know what I look like in werewolf form? You've never seen me in wolf form have you?" Remus finally looked up at me.

"I've never seen you in wolf form but you know last night I told you how I can see things in the future? Well it might be that. And you're not dangerous, Remus. I know you're not. You're gentle, and kind, and sweet, and clever, and funny, and strong and sensitive," I smiled.

"Thanks, Merc. You're pretty good at cheering me up," Remus smiled back at me.

"That's what friends are for, right?" I grinned.

"Um… Mercedes? You're still in your pyjamas," Remus blushed.

"Oh yeah... What time is it? I know its Saturday and everything but..."

"It's 6:00,"

"Oh OK…"

I stood up and headed off to the stairs when Remus took my hand and turned me around. He was blushing a little bit and looked really cute. He was still in the same clothes as yesterday and they looked a bit creased and his hair was all scruffy. I felt my eyes turn purple. Darn crush!

"Yes, Remus?" I asked confusedly.

"Thank you,"

"What for?"

"For saying my eyes were pretty," he blushed a little bit more.

"I never said they were pretty. I just said that they were… OK I basically said they're pretty…" I grinned "Thanks for bringing me back here. And thanks for the midnight feast last night."

"Anytime, Merc," Remus nodded.

"Um… Do you know whether Snape would be up yet?" I asked nervously.

I saw Remus' face fall but he covered it up quickly because he's a good actor. I felt bad afterwards but it was for his benefit.

"He should be up in about half an hour. He stays in his office till around 10:00 and then patrols the corridors. You should be able to find him easily. See you in class, Mercedes," he smiled fakely.

He turned to walk away but I stood in front of him.

"You'll thank me for this one day, Remus John Lupin!"

"If you say so, Mercedes,"

"Hug?"

Remus smiled at me. I wound my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around my neck. I buried my head in his chest and I felt him nuzzle his nose against my hair. I heard him softly breathe in my scent and I inhaled his. He still smelt of night and wolf. It was a nice smell…

I heard a foot on the stairs and getting closer but I didn't want to let go off Remus. He finally heard it and pulled away slowly. It was too late. Whoever it was had seen us hugging. We looked up at the same time and saw Katie standing on the top stair. She knew I fancied Remus and I hoped she wouldn't say or do anything stupid.

"Morning, Merc…?" she said suspiciously.

"Morning, Katie!" I grinned as if nothing had happened.

"Good morning, Katie. I'll see you next lesson, Mercedes," Remus smiled at me.

"Bye, Remmie!" I gave him a quick hug and ran up the stairs.

I checked to see if he was still at the bottom and he was. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes grinning. I exaggerated a wave and skipped off to my dorm with Katie following closely behind. I flopped down on my bed and sighed.

"What the hell just happened?" Katie yelled.

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" I asked.

"What happened last night?" Laura yelled.

I shuffled away from the edge of the bed so I was sitting up against the wall.

"Nothing! Why are you guys yelling at me?" I yelled back.

"We were sleeping in here when Hermione woke us up. She said she'd been doing homework in the common room after we all went to bed and said she saw you walking out. We sat in there for ages waiting for you to come back but you didn't. I was just going down there to see if you had come back but then I saw you and Lupin hugging!" Katie yelled.

"Oh! I'm sorry you guys got worried!" I hugged them both.

"It's OK, Merc. But what happened?" Laura asked.

Janice sat up and nodded.

"Remus invited me down to have a midnight feast in his office because we didn't have. That must have been when Hermione saw me… When we were in his office I had some of his mega hot, hot chocolate and it burnt a hole in my tongue so he had to fix it for me. Did you know his hands are like really soft? Well anyway, we had some food and talked and I fell asleep in my chair. Remus carried me back here and I laid me down on the sofa with my head in his lap. He fell asleep and then woke me up a while ago. We talked for a bit and then he reminded me I was still in my pyjamas so I went up to change. Then I kinda ruined it by asking if Snape was up yet and he said he's be up at 6:30 and he looked upset so I gave him a hug and then you came down and spilt us up, Katie," I explained.

"You fancy him, Merc!" Janice grinned.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! Katie told us!" Laura grinned.

"Oh my God, Katie!" I pounced on her and tickled her "You promised!"

"She didn't actually tell us. We knew that you'd tell Katie if you did fancy him or she'd figure it out so we used her. We was gonna use Hermione but… we got the right result," Laura laughed.

"Sorry Katie!"

"Never mind. You know I wouldn't tell on you, babe,"

"Thank you!" I gave her a hug and sat down on the bed.

"So have you kissed him yet?" Janice asked.

"No! He probably doesn't even like me that way…"

"Have you held hands yet?" Katie asked.

"Held hands no. Well not officially like boyfriend and girlfriends but like... when he doesn't look at me because he's embarrassed I kinda move his hands away from his face and other stuff like that... But seriously, his hands are as soft as a baby's. I'm not even joking."

"Have you hugged him yet?" Laura asked.

"Well duh! We've hugged… three times. I love his hugs!"

"What are they like?" Janice asked.

"Amazing! He's so strong but really gentle. And he's really warm. Like a hot water bottle. And he smells so nice!"

"What does he smell of?" Laura asked.

"He smells kinda like… well you guys probably can't smell it because I've got like my weird ass senses and all but he smells like wolf… You know kinda musky and rough and he kinda smells like night too… You know when you go outside at night and the air just smells… like night. It's like those two mixed together. It's a really nice smell… He's so sweet. You should see him when he blushes… It's so adorable!"

"He blushed? Aww!" Katie cooed.

"Yeah… I didn't put my mind wall up so he heard me when I was thinking how nice he smells when he gave me a hug yesterday and he blushed. He's so cute! And he's got really nice eyes. He blushed when I told him that too… He told me I had nice eyes too…"

"What did he say?!" Janice asked.

"He said, and I didn't make any of this up, that 'they're like two lakes full of melted chocolate. It feels like your drowning in them when you look into them – in a good way. And they sparkle like little brown stars when you're happy but when you're angry the go blacker than the darkest night'... He's so sweet. And sensitive..."

"Aww! That's so sweet! Well while you're with Snape I'll be investigating!" Katie grinned.

"Oh no, please don't, Katie!"

"Hey I thought you were helping me with my homework today?" Laura moaned.

"Yeah but this is more important. Sorry!"

I banged my head on the wall and ran into the bathroom yelling "I call dibbs on the shower!"

I showered slowly, brushed my teeth and hair and walked out with a towel around me. I gasped as I saw the trio in our room. Hermione ran over and gave me a huge hug.

"Hermione! I'm not wearing anything under this towel!" I moaned.

I was wearing a white towel but it was really short and only came up to my mid-thigh. It freaked me out when Ron turned to look at me when I said that but I shrugged it off.

"Oh sorry, babes. I'm just glad to see you're OK. The guys have been telling us about you and Remus! Don't worry the boys were outside because they were getting dressed and we used muffliato so it's cool. This is so mega though!" she grinned.

"Yeah she won't tell us..." Ron stared at me.

"OK, I'll tell you later in the common room if you guys stop staring at me!"

"It's not my fault you're hot!" he moaned looking out the window.

He blushed and his red face and hair made it look like his head was a spiky tomato. He's so funny, our Ronniekins... I shooed the boys out of the room and got changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a stripy t-shirt.

I hugged my friends goodbye, ran out of the common room and towards the Great Hall. I scoffed down an energy drink and a plate of toast before running to Snape's office.

I knocked on his door and the sneering face of Severus Snape loomed over me.

"Good morning Professor Snape!" I said cheerfully.

"Morning, Miss Brandy. What brings your presence to my office?"

His voice was really slow and severe like he hated your guts and wanted you to get out of his sight but I didn't care. It was just part of his evil reputation. It was all a cover. He wasn't always like this. Especially with one person. She's my weapon.

"I need to talk with you. In private." I smiled.

"You can say it out here, Miss Brandy. It can't be that private if you're telling me." He sneered.

"It's not about me, sir. It's about you and I think you wouldn't want a certain Gryffindor to know this. A certain third year. A certain boy by name of Potter." I grinned.

He stepped out of the way and opened his door to me. I walked in and sat down in front of my desk and Snape sat opposite me. He looked deep into my eyes but I kept my wall up. He used legimens as a weapon and it annoyed me.

"Since you still have your wall up, would you like to tell me why you threatened me?"

"Of course," I used the muffliato charm on the door "I know you don't like Remus but I need you to help me."

Snape snorted "Help you? Help Lupin? You must be joking... You're fighting a losing battle there..."

"Yes but you loved Lily. You still do." I whispered.

"How do you know that?!"

Snape ran around the table and picked me up by the top of my t-shirt with one hand and pointed his wand at my head with the other. I could feel his pulse quickening and hear my shirt stretching.

"Would you mind putting me down? I really like this shirt." I sighed feeling my eyes go white.

He reluctantly put me down and moved his wand from my head to my neck.

"I repeat, how do you know that?"

"I read your mind when you were daydreaming in class a few lessons ago. You were thinking about how you wished you had told her how you felt all of those years ago and she would have fallen in love with you and not James and then she wouldn't have had Harry and you two would be living happily somewhere and she wouldn't be dead right now..." I whispered.

Snape eyes widened and I saw a tear glistening in his eye and I felt sorry for him He really did love Lily Potter. Poor kid... yes I just called one of my teachers a kid but never mind...

"Never tell anyone," he whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Not because I'm scared of you but because I don't want you to die emotionally. And the shame of Harry knowing you love his mother would be embarrassing enough without the whole school knowing that Severus Snape loved someone. That he has feelings. I wouldn't wanna spoil your rep. big guy," I patted his chest.

It wasn't as solid as Remus' but not all guys are like him... Snape removed his wand from my neck and sat down. I followed him and crossed my legs up on the chair.

"What do you need me to do?" he sighed.

"I know you love Lily and want her to be happy. Well Remus was her friend as well as you, well until you two grew apart obviously. You've already been nice to Harry and now Remus is here. Like it or not but they're the only things left on this earth that are connected to her. Other than Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew... But I know you hate them."

"Peter's dead, Mercedes."

"He's not. I would tell you the story but you'd never believe it. Peter Pettigrew will return to Tom Riddle. This year in fact but he will only really die in four or five years' time. He's in this school right this very second actually..."

"Sure..."

"Well you need to help me make a potion that means Remus can keep his mind when he's in werewolf form. Please,"

"How do you know that Lupin is a werewolf?"

"I know a lot of things about this school, Severus Snape. But I need to know if you'll help me,"

Snape hesitated before saying "Yes..."

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I jumped out of my chair and hugged him.

"Let go of me, Miss Brandy," he said through gritted teeth.

I let go of him and grinned. I opened the door and made my cauldron come zooming into the room and we sat down and got to work.

Every night, I would go to Snape's office at 6:00 PM and work on the potion and go back to bed exhausted at 10:00 PM. Every Saturday and Sunday I would work on the potion from 6:00 AM till 10:00 PM. Finally, Snape had had enough of it and quit. He let me use his office to continue my work and would finally kick me out at 11:00 when he got tired of the noise. I wouldn't stop working though. I only saw my friends during lessons and at meal times and Remus only in D.A.D.A lessons. I never concentrated in any lesson because I was always thinking of how I could change the potion so it works.

There had only been one full moon so far and the next was in two weeks. I had realised that Remus suffers from something I like to call PMS (Pre-Moon-Stress). He would be happy then sad and distant and then angry. Some of the kids had gotten used to it but I just felt bad that I hadn't finished his potion yet.

I also noticed that sometimes if he coughed or sneezed or yawned, I could hear a distant howl in the back of his throat that only Remus and I could hear. The idea of the potion would be that it would stop his PMS and let him keep his mind while he was in wolf form. I hope it would work.

Finally the potion was finished. I was so happy. I wrote down all of the ingredients and how I made it and bottled it all up. I ran all the way to Remus' office and burst in. He was marking some papers by the desk and looked surprised to see me.

When I went into one of his classes I would wave at him, work on the potion, pat his arm and leave. Not the greatest thing ever but I need to make this potion for him. I just needed to.

"Mercedes? I wasn't expecting you to come here… I thought you'd be with your friend Severus," Remus said not even bothering to look up.

Sometimes Remus would be annoyed with me and sometimes he would be happy to see me. I understood where he was coming from but it still upset me. Remus had been getting more annoyed with me as it got closer to the full moon but I carried on.

"He's not my friend. He's just the potions master. I was making a potion to help you stay normal while you're in wolf form. That's why I haven't been able to see you. I wish I could've done but I just needed to make this for you."

"Why should I believe you, Mercedes? Why? One night and then you hardly see me or anyone for that matter for a month! It's confusing. I need to know if we're friends or not," he looked up at me.

I hadn't seen him properly for a month and his eyes were so sad. Remus had beautiful but sad eyes. I wanted to cry but I couldn't do that in front of him.

"You sound like a girl!" I giggled.

"Great so I'm a girl now?" he sighed looking away.

"No! I didn't mean that just... Please, Remus. Please just take this potion or the past month of sleepless nights were all for nothing."

He didn't even look up.

"Please," I begged.

He looked at me and I knelt on the floor in front of him.

"No, Mercedes. I don't think I can trust you anymore. You're a very bright girl. You should concentrate more in lessons and maybe get some more sleep and you'll be back to your normal self," Remus glanced at me, at the door and back again before looking down at the work he was marking.

He hated me. He really hated me and it was all my fault. If I had spent more time with him or with my friends or paid attention in lessons then it wouldn't be like this. I would be normal. I wouldn't be tired all the time. Remus and I would be back to normal. Life would be normal again but Remus would still be a werewolf. Yes if he took this potion it wouldn't totally change him back but he'll still be the same Remus I love when he did change. Oh my God… Did I just say that? Well think that? I love him... Oh my God… I love him... The guy I love hates me...

I shook my head and blinked the tears away. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Remus but..."

I pounced onto his lap and wound my legs around his waist so he couldn't push me off. For a minute he just sat there stunned. He realised what I was doing and clamped his mouth shut and tilted his head back away from me. I sighed sadly and poured some of the potion into a goblet. I pinched Remus' nose so he couldn't breathe and he opened his mouth a minute later. I quickly poured the potion down his throat and I could see a look of complete and utter disgust on his face.

I leant back slightly and waited for Remus to push me onto the floor but he didn't. He was still in shock. He coughed from the horrible taste but I didn't hear the usual wolf-like howl I would normally hear and I knew he couldn't either. Before I knew it, Remus had thrown his arms around my neck and was holding me in a tight hug.

I was in shock too so it took me a moment before I hugged back. It was like the hug we had in the common room. It was natural. I had my friend back. I missed him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Mercedes. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. You've spent a whole month not sleeping, not paying attention in class, hardly eating, hardly talking to anyone and just working on this potion for me. Thank you. I've only had one but I already feel more normal. I think that if I have two a day for a week before the full moon I'll be fine and it's all because of you," Remus mumbled into my hair.

"Anytime, Remmie. I missed you. I'm sorry I haven't been my normal self. And you're welcome," I grinned into his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry. I'm the one that should be sorry! I shouted at you for helping me and there's nothing I can do to change that. How can you forgive me?"

"I already have!" I laughed.

I felt my eyes turning purple and was glad my mind was still closed so he didn't know what purple meant.

"You must be exhausted. Its Friday today so why don't I tell all of the teacher's that you're not feeling very well and you could sleep for a bit," Remus smiled.

"I couldn't do that!" I said.

I realised I was holding back a yawn but couldn't any longer and just let it out. Remus chuckled and smiled at me.

"I'm not tired! I'm not!" I yawned again.

"If you say so... Come on then," Remus grinned.

He stood up and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders so I wouldn't fall off and looked at him confusedly. He wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me up and walked me towards a door I'd never noticed.

"Where are you taking me?" I giggled.

"To my bedroom. You can use my bed. Don't worry, Merc, it's a lot more comfortable than the sofa in Gryffindor common room," Remus grinned.

"Remmie! I'm not tired!" I yawned "I should probably go see Katie, Janice and Laura and the trio..."

Remus put me down gently on the bed and tucked the covers around my shoulders. It was so warm and I guess I was kinda tired... The covers and pillows smelt like Remus and it was a very comforting smell. I missed this smell... It was so comfortable...

"Well I might be a bit tired... And this bed is very comfortable... And warm... And smells nice... And well... I might just sleep here..." I mumbled.

"Just sleep, Merc. Sleep. Don't fight it. Just... sleep..." Remus whispered kneeling down next to me so his face was inches from mine.

"I could do with a bit of a cat nap..."

"Yeah... A little cat nap, Merc..."

His voice was so soft and calming. Like honey... just like honey drizzling along his tongue. He was so cute. And sweet... No wonder I loved this guy...

"No... not a cat nap, a wolf nap," I grinned sleepily.

Remus chuckled and smiled at me. I smiled back and felt my eyes changing from purple to pink and back again before settling for a pinky-purple colour. Remus exhaled right onto my face and my eyes closed instantly. His breath was sweet like sugar yet floral in a way. It was calming just like his voice. I fell asleep soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up after a dreamless sleep in a bed I didn't remember getting into. The sheets smelt faintly of Remus but mostly of me. I wonder why... I looked up and saw Remus sleeping curled up in an armchair. I looked at my watch and saw it was 7:30 AM. I patted his knee gently and he woke up with a start.

"Good morning, Mercedes," he grinned.

"Morning, Remmie. How long have I been asleep?" I asked stretching my arms.

"Well you went to sleep at about 7:00PM on Friday so about forty-eight hours?" Remus stretched and shrugged.

"Forty-eight hours! I thought I was only asleep for twelve! What happened?"

"Well you fell asleep after I put you to bed and then I told all of the other teachers that you weren't feeling well and were lying in bed to rest. Madam Pomfrey wanted to take you to the hospital wing but I thought you looked pretty comfy where you were so we left you there. They didn't know where exactly you were sleeping but it didn't matter. They knew you were feeling a bit... unlike yourself the past two months and thought this would be best. I marked some homework and went on patrol. At meal times I would bring you food and put it on your bedside table in case you woke up hungry but then you didn't wake up by night time so I moved my chair in here but turned it into an armchair so it would be more comfortable to sleep in. I didn't wanna wake you, you see. So well I got a bit worried when you didn't wake up the next day but I still brought you food every meal time. But now it's OK because you're awake. The only way I knew you were alive was because of my werewolf super senses! Anyone else, other than Dumbledore, would have thought you were dead! I'm glad you're OK, Merc."

"Aww! Aren't you the cutest?!" I smiled.

Remus blushed slightly and I knew there was something he wasn't telling me.

"What is it, Remmie?" I asked.

I sat up and crossed my legs on the bed.

"Well... I kinda... watched you sleep sometimes... you look really sweet and vulnerable when you're asleep. In a good way, of course. It kinda calmed me down a little to have you here," Remus blushed again and shrugged his shoulders.

"Aww! You are sweet! Have you been taking the potion twice day, Remus?"

"Yes actually. It been working quite well. It's weird though. When I'm near you I feel more like myself but when I'm out around the school I feel more... like I'm about to change. Like I used to but less werewolfy if you know what I mean,"

I nodded and said "Pleasure to be of service, Remmie!"

"Do you want to get dressed, Merc?" Remus asked.

"Always the one to point out what I'm wearing... Just being curious, Remus, where did you get changed when I was asleep?"

"In the en-suit bathroom. You can use it too. I told your friend Katie to get a few sets of clothes for you and pyjamas and tooth brush and other things for when you woke up. They're in the wardrobe over there," Remus pointed to the small wardrobe at the end of the bed.

I nodded and walked over to it. In the wardrobe wasa dress that I never wore and my favourite outfit. I knew Katie wanted me to look pretty for Remus so she had packed my makeup and the outfit she thought I would look nicest in. Not to self: Give Katie this dress!

I bundled up the stuff and skipped into the en-suit bathroom. I noticed the shower and shouted through the door "Remus? Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"As you wish. Go ahead. I have some shampoo and conditioner in there and you can use the white towels. I've used the blue ones recently and didn't realise I'd have other people using my shower," he called back.

"Thanks, Remmie!"

I showered, washed my hair, brushed my teeth and hair and got dressed into this

purple_edge/set?id=72651707

and straightened my hair with my wand. I made it look spiky and edgy and added a few purple highlights. I stepped out of the en-suit and Remus' jaw dropped. I giggled and walked over to the bed. I made it all up neatly and sat down on the edge.

"Speak please!" I grinned.

Remus shook his head and grinned back.

"You scrub up good, Merc," he blushed.

"Are you saying I look horrible all the time except for now?" I put my hands on my hips.

"No! You always look beautiful. But you look very nice today."

"Aww, thanks, Remmie! I was only joking you know."

"I wasn't," he blushed more.

"You're so sweet!"

"Do you want breakfast?" Remus asked standing up.

"Sure, I wanna see my other friends. They went crazy after one night so I hope they won't be too bad after two days!" I laughed nervously.

Remus chuckled and led me out of his office and towards the Great Hall. Remus left me with my friends and walked off to the staff table after I gave him a quick hug.

"Hey!" I smiled giving each of the trio and all my friends a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Merc!"

"So what have I missed?"

"Well while you were 'asleep' Remus has been spending a lot of time in his office. Are you two friends again?" Ron asked.

"I was asleep! We didn't do anything and you know that, Ron! And yeah we're friends again," I smiled.

"You look really pretty, Mercedes," Harry smiled.

"Thank you! And Remus said he was in his office a lot because he likes watching me sleep. He said it was relaxing... He's so sweet..."

"He's not. He's just using you because he thinks you're hot!" Ron yelled.

"He's not, Ron. I'd trust him with my life. I'd trust you all with my life but if you don't like my friends we're gonna have a problem. I don't wanna fight you, Ron. Please can we just drop it and talk about something else?"

"Sure... Harry fancies someone!" Hermione grinned.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Harry groaned.

"Can you tell me then please, Harry?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

"OK... I kinda like... um... Cho Chang..." he blushed.

"Aww! That's so cute! You wait till next year! Not that this year isn't gonna be exciting for you guys but... Oh, Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Just... keep an eye on Scabbers and listen to Hermione. She knows more than you think," I winked.

While we had been talking I had been eating and Katie and Laura and Janice had been filling me in on the school gossip. Ron looked like someone had told him his mum was an axe murderer - confused and doubtful (his mum was the nicest person ever! She had practically adopted Harry and was a really nice woman) but he should watch out for that rat of his...

When we were all finished, we went outside and sat under a tree by the lake. It looked so beautiful how the light bounced off it making it shimmer and sparkle. I sniffed the air and smelt the familiar scent of night and wolf. Remus! I turned around and saw him walking towards us.

"Hello, everyone. Do you mind if I have a word with Mercedes?" he said.

"Sure, take her," Katie grinned.

"Hey, Remmie!" I grinned.

"Hey, Merc! And didn't I tell you not to call me that in front of other students?"

"Yes but when have I ever listened to what you say?" I winked.

Remus chuckled and I felt my eyes turning purple. It was starting to happen quite often now. When someone mentioned his name or I thought of him or smelt him or saw him or heard him they would turn purple.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my jeans. Remus put his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist. It wasn't a boyfriend/girlfriend way. It was just comfortable. We walked around the lake to a bit where we could see the others but not hear them even with our good hearing.

"Guess what," Remus sighed.

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"It's a full moon tonight..." he whispered.

"Oh! Are you scared? It's OK to be scared when you're trying something new. A good friend once told me that if you share your emotions with the world, it makes it easier to handle them," I winked.

Remus removed his arm from my shoulder and I took mine away from his waist.

"He must be a great friend. A very clever and rather dashing friend," Remus winked back.

"I wouldn't say dashing... I'd say... cute," I grinned.

"I'm not scared for me, Merc. I'm scared the potion might not work and you'll have not slept or talked to anyone for a month for nothing. You've even lost weight!" Remus gently poked my pancake flat stomach.

"Are you saying I used to be fat?" I asked.

"No! You used to have a beautiful figure but you're barely even there! Skin and bone... Still beautiful but... stick thin..."

"Oh... Maybe I need to eat a bit more after the full moon. I know I can't eat where we're going,"

"We? Where are 'we' going? I'm going to the Shrieking Shack and you're gonna stay all tucked up in bed. I don't want you getting hurt,"

"I'm going with you and there's nothing you can say or do to change that. I need to see if the potion works and when it does I want to be there to make sure you're OK,"

Remus groaned and looked at the ground. He bit his lip and slowly nodded, not looking up at me. I smiled knowing I'd won. I took his face in my hands and I tried to tilt his face upwards so I could see him but he shook me off.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Mercedes," he looked up at me through his eyelashes "You're the only one who can stop you so please, try and do that. For me? Please. I know I'll hurt you if you go with me... I…"

"Oh, stop worrying, Remus! You're more of a girl than I am! Remember when you were at school? Remember all those pranks you played with Sirius and James? You were like the Weasley Twins of your time. Remember when James used to bully Severus because he was jealous? Remember when you used to go to the Shrieking Shack every full moon? The other marauders would change into their animagus forms? Remember it, Remus. You want me there. I want to be there. You need me to be there. I need to be there. So I don't see why I shouldn't go,"

"OK... I've said you can come but be careful. I don't want to bite you or... kill you..." he mumbled.

"You won't. I know you won't. Come here, you big girl!" I laughed putting my arms around his waist.

He wound his around my neck and buried his face in my hair. I nuzzled my head into his chest and we stood like that for a while. My friends and the trio came wandering over and saw us hugging. Remus hadn't noticed yet so I pretended they weren't there. Harry and Ron made vomiting noises making Remus look up.

I removed my arms from his waist and he took his away from my neck. We turned around to face them and he put one arm around my shoulder. It was a casual move but Katie smirked and raised her eyebrow at me.

"Hey you guys! What have I missed?" I smiled.

I felt my eyes changing from purple to pink but I didn't care.

"Not much. Janice just got asked out by Percy!" Laura giggled.

"Percy? As in Percy Weasley? As in the twin's big brother Percy? Percival Weasley? What did you say?" I asked Janice.

"I said yes..." she blushed.

"You said yes?! Oh my God! I thought he was going out with Penelope Clearwater?"

"He was but he caught her kissing some Hufflepuff guy and their now 'on a break'," Ron said.

"What like Ross and Rachel in 'Friends'?" I laughed.

Katie laughed and Remus chuckled. I loved his chuckle...

"Who're Ross and Rachel? Do I know them?" Harry asked.

"They're people from a muggle TV show. It's a long story," I laughed.

Harry, Ron and Janice looked confused but Hermione, Katie and Laura laughed too. Remus chuckled at me.

"You watch friends?" Laura asked.

"Maybe..." he mumbled "I have loads of muggle stuff at home. I live in a muggle village so yeah," Remus shrugged.

"Oh, OK, smart ass," I sighed.

"So I'm a nerd now?" Remus put his hand on his hips like I did a minute ago.

"Yes, my big fat nerd."

"I'm not fat!"

"Yeah you're huge! But it's all muscle," I patted his tummy.

"You're definitely not fat are you?" Remus poked my tummy.

"Nope but I am hungry!" I grinned poking him back.

"OK then, Merc. Let's get you some food!" Laura grinned taking my hand and dragging me away.

Remus chuckled and watched us walk away. He's so sweet. I'll see him later... I've got a lot to do today...

We had lunch in the Great Hall and then we went to the common room. The teachers had left me off some of the homework but Severus still wanted his. That guy needed to lighten up...

I did what little homework I had and made sure my bag was ready for school tomorrow. I set out my customised uniform and my red leather clutch bag with a gold bow. I love Gryffindor! This clutch bag was my school bag. It could fit everything into it because I'd put a charm on it that meant it was larger on the inside than it was on the outside. Like Marry Poppins' bag. Or the Tardis!

After dinner, I packed a small overnight bag for when I was going to stay in the Shrieking Shack. I had no idea how we were going to get there because Dumbledore had set a curfew on the castle to keep away Sirius Black. No one was allowed out of their common rooms after dark let alone to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmead... But it was fine...

Remus was collecting me at 7:00 in case he changed early. We were sitting in the common room. I had my bag ready in my room but my friends didn't know that. They didn't know Remus was coming to take me to the Shrieking Shack. I couldn't tell anyone where we were going because they'd ask questions. I can't explain why. Only Katie knew he was werewolf but she trusted my judgement.

Hermione knew he was a werewolf but never said anything. She didn't think I knew. I can see her fidgeting now. She knows it's a full moon. This is gonna kill her when she sees me going off with him... Poor girl. I feel bad for not telling her but she'd tell the boys straight away. She's under too much stress right now with keeping Remus' secret from everyone, keeping her time turner secret from everyone, from doing double lessons from anyone else, from Ron hating her because she has a cat and he has a rat and it was also her time of the month... Poor girl...

We were all just talking in the common room and it was half full. People wanted to go to sleep early on Sunday's because the morning teachers were always grumpy if you were late. Ron's pet rat Scabbers (Peter Pettigrew) was on his lap but Hermione's cat Crookshanks ran into the common room and attacked him. Crookshanks was a clever cat. She knew Scabbers was human and wanted to know why he was being a rat. They chased around and around the common room. Hermione was chasing after Crookshanks and Ron was chasing after Scabbers. When they finally caught their pets, Hermione and Ron burst into a huge argument.

"I've had enough of your fucking cat!" Ron yelled.

"Crookshanks has done nothing wrong!"

"Other than try to kill me and now Scabbers!"

"He didn't try to kill you! And it's not his fault he's a cat! Cat's chase mice and rats! Get over it!"

"It's not natural! He's got it in for Scabbers!"

"He has not!"

"He has and why are you sticking up for that mangy cat? I'm your friend! You've known me for three years but as soon as you bought that thing you've been... different! What's happened to you?"

"What happened to me? What happened to you? I hate you! Why won't you listen to me? I can't believe I used to think you were cute!" Hermione screamed.

She burst into tears and ran up to her dormitory to cry in peace. It would work out in the end but I still didn't want them to fight. I hate fights.

"She... she thought I was cute?" Ron said stunned.

"Yeah, we thought you knew! You think she's cute. She thought you were cute but now you hate it each other," Laura sighed.

"Well married couples always fight don't they?" I shrugged.

"We are not a married couple! Is that what you guys think about us?" he asked.

We all nodded, even Harry. Remus walked in and nodded too making me giggle. They others hadn't realised he was there and looked at me weirdly.

"I'll go get my bag and be right back down, Remmie," I said to him.

Everyone turned around and realised.

"What bag?" They all asked.

Even Remus asked and I rolled my eyes.

"My bag... You can't expect me to sleep in this do you, Remus?" I pointed at my clothes.

"Oh yeah... Didn't think of that..." he shook his head.

"And you're supposed to be my nerd..." I tutted making him chuckle.

Katie and Harry pulled me aside to have 'the talk' with me. Harry was also friends with Remus but not as close as me and him. He had been taking 'anti-dementor' lessons with him and Katie was basically the mother of our group.

"Are you and Remus gonna... you know?" Harry asked.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no! I'm fifteen for crying out loud! And you know Remus doesn't like me that way..." I whispered the last bit.

"Actually, Mercedes, you're sixteen. Your birthday was in October when you were busy making that potion thing," Katie asked.

"Oh my God… I forgot my own birthday…"

"Yeah. We're gonna send you all your presents at Christmas," Harry nodded.

"Oh…"

"Yeah so where are you going?"

She knew he was a werewolf and that I had made the potion but had to pretend to be clueless.

"Remus isn't feeling to well so I'm gonna stay with him for the night. Don't expect me to be back tomorrow morning but I'll see you guys in lessons OK? Can you tell the others that?"

"As long as you don't have sex with Lupin," Katie pointed her finger at me.

"I won't have sex with Remus!" I laughed loudly.

I could hear Remus chuckling by the sofas and turned around and waved at him. He chuckled again and waved back.

"You know I won't. Remmie wouldn't do anything like that. And I wouldn't do that! He's a teacher. He's my friend. We're not even dating!"

"Yet..." Harry winked.

I blushed and felt my eyes turning pink. Harry knew I like Remus and raised his eyes brows at me.

"Will you let me check your bag before you go?" he asked.

"Why?"

"I wanna make sure there's no condoms or anything in there,"

"Harry James Potter! You dirty little boy!" I blushed even more "But sure you can check. There won't be anything like that in there!"

Harry blushed now and I could hear Remus laughing his head off.

"Shut up, Remmie! You're not even supposed to be in here!" I hissed.

"But it's funny," he chuckled.

"It's _embarrassing_. The whole common room now knows that I have to have a _thirdyear_check I have no condoms in my bag before I go on a sleep over!" I blushed and so did Remus a little bit "I'll be right back,"

I ran as fast as I could to my dorm, grabbed my bag and ran back down. Harry checked my bag, blushed halfway through and dropped it on the floor. I picked it up and blushed too.

"Have fun looking at my underwear?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry blushed even more and ran up to his dorm. Everyone laughed at us and Remus chuckled. I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug.

"We told them what's going on," Katie nodded at my unspoken question.

"Oh OK. Good, good, good." I smiled.

"See you in class tomorrow?" Laura said unsurely.

"Definitely!" I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

I did the same to Janice and Ron. Ron went upstairs to talk to Harry as I turned to hug Katie.

"Be careful tonight. If you come back a werewolf I will personally kill Remus," she whispered as I hugged her.

I kissed her cheek nervously and stood next to Remus. Katie and Remus exchanged a glance and Remus nodded.

"I'll take good care of her, Katie. Don't worry about that," he said and put his arm around my shoulders.

I put my arm around his waist a Remus took my bag for me. It was a small red handbag with lips pouting occasionally all over it but he still slung it over his shoulder.

"Let's go then," I grinned.

Remus grinned back. I waved to my friends and Remus nodded at them. It was really awkward for him to try and be friends with them when they were just students in his eyes but I was... I was... a person. A friend... I think... I hope... We walked out of the common room like that and when we had rounded the corner I took my arm away from his waist so my hand was free. I put one hand over the other and bent my knuckles. I waggled my thumbs and Remus looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry. It's a muggle thing. We call it 'Awkward Turtle'. It's what we do in awkward situations," I shrugged.

Remus copied me and chuckled. "Awkward Turtle...!"

"Did you hear what Katie said to me? Just before we left?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes... And I agree with her but she won't kill me. I would've done that already..."

"Shut up! You will not!" I stopped still and hit Remus' chest hard.

My hand felt like I had just punched a brick wall as hard as I could. It hurt a lot. I regretted doing it. Remus tried to help me but I ran away to the Whomping Willow. He ran after me but gave me some space.

"Watch out!" he yelled suddenly.

A branch from the tree was coming at me as fast as it could. I had gotten too close. Remus jumped and crouched over me protectively. He yelled a spell and the tree froze inches from his beautiful face. Remus lifted me up and carried me through the maze of branches until I saw a hole in the ground. It was big enough for us to slide down it one at a time.

"This is how we get down. I'll go down first and I'll catch you at the bottom. Either that or you can run away. I'd make up your mind quickly. The tree's about to move again," he warned.

I knew this was my last chance but I had to do this for him. That's what it's for. I do this all for him. He was trying to keep me away but I loved him too much. Shame he'll never know...

"Go on then you fool! I don't wanna get hit by the tree," I smiled.

Remus shook his head and slid down the hole.

"I'm ready!" he called back up.

"You better catch me!" I slid down the hole and landed in Remus' arms.

Remus was still carrying me as he hurried down the little tunnel. The way he was carrying me reminded me how the groom carries the bride after the wedding. I smiled to myself and was grateful for the darkness.

The tunnel ceiling was quite low and he had to bend his head down so he wouldn't hit it. His face was inches from mine. I couldn't see his face but I could feel the heat coming off of it. And I didn't need to see it, I could remember his face from memory, it's just that I wanted to.

At the end of the tunnel, we entered a corridor. Remus lifted his head up and I could see he was blushing a little bit. I wonder what he was thinking. He still hadn't put me down yet but I didn't mind. I leant my head against his solid chest and listened to his heart beating steadily. I could feel it pulsing through me. It was really relaxing.

We entered a room at the end of the corridor. It had a large bed in it and a round rug on the floor. Everything was quite tatty as if it hadn't been used in years. Remus put me down so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. He gave me my bag and I put that on the bed too.

"I really hope this works, Mercedes. I don't wanna hurt you," Remus sighed.

I stood up and walked over to him "Do you feel like you would normally before you change?" I asked.

"No... but-"

"No buts, Remus. We're gonna be fine. Trust me."

"OK but let me heal your hand first."

I was confused at first and then remembered my broken hand. I gave it to Remus who held it carefully in his. He was so gentle. My gentle giant... He gently rubbed his thumb over my knuckles and took out his wand. He muttered a spell and touched the tip of his wand to my hand. It healed easily. He could be the next Madam Pomfrey! I laughed a little and Remus looked at me weirdly. He was still holding my hand in his.

"Does it tickle?" he asked.

"No. It's just that I thought you could be the next Madam Pomfrey," I laughed again and Remus rolled his eyes.

He passed me his wand and said "Look after that for me please. It's almost time..."

I nodded and put it in my bag. I went to walk back over but Remus turned away.

"Stay back please. If this goes wrong you might have time to run."

I didn't want to make him upset so I sat on the bed. I knew the moon had come out from behind a cloud because Remus' back stiffened. I could tell his face was contorted with pain even from behind. I shuffled back along the bed and a tear escaped my eye at how much pain he was in. He let out a scream and the tears came down like a waterfall. It hurt me so much to see him hurt. He carried on screaming and yelling. His shirt ripped into shreds as his spine curved and he fell down onto all fours. Fur ripped out along his back and the same happened to his legs. His nose grew into a snout and fur erupted out all over his body. He couldn't scream anymore but he just howled. His claws raked across his face and I cried even harder.

The transformation was complete. Instead of Remus, a huge wolf with golden-brown fur stood in front of me. The clothes he was wearing before were ripped to pieces on the floor around him. The wolf turned slowly around and looked into my eyes. He had the same clear blue eyes as Remus but I wasn't sure if he was totally himself. He edged forward hesitantly and I sat still. He was within touching distance now and I reached out my hand. Remus nuzzled his cheek against it and I stroked his nose. I grinned and threw my arms around the wolf's neck. I cried into its huge shoulder for a bit and then pulled back.

"Are you still in pain?" I asked.

The wolf shook his head.

"Can you open your mind so I know what you're trying to say to me?"

He shook his head again.

"I'm gonna have to open my mind aren't I?" I sighed.

Remus nodded.

I sat down on the middle of the rug and opened a small part of my mind; the only part where I didn't think of how cute Remus is.

_"__Are you OK, Mercedes? I didn't mean to scare you,"_ Remus said sitting down next to me and hanging his huge head.

"You didn't scare me! You couldn't do anything to scare me, Remmie,"

_"__Then why did you cry when I changed?"_

"I only cried because you were screaming! I could see how much pain you were in and it hurt me to see you that way. The more you screamed, the more I cried. Then when I realised that you were still my same Remus I was really happy. I can't believe you saw me cry though..." I blushed slightly putting my hand on his paw comfortingly.

_"__You've seen me cry! I can't believe I'm in my werewolf form and you're sitting right in front of me and I don't want to attack you. You don't know how good it feels,"_

"I'm glad you're OK now,"

_"__I don't know what I'd do without you, Mercedes,"_

"Have a boring, boring life," I laughed.

Remus chuckled but it was different than normal. It was gruffer but still like Remus. I loved his chuckle. I reached my hand out and touched his fur. It was exactly like his hair. It looked like his hair; smelt like his hair; felt like his hair. There was just more of it. Without thinking I moved closer and snuggled up in his fir. Remus was so comfy and warm and soft and safe.

_"__You got that right,"_

"Everyone needs a little bit of me in there life," I winked.

Remus chuckled and tried to wink back but kept blinking. I laughed at him and winked again.

_"__I can't do it!"_ Remus groaned _"I've never tried to wink like this. It's harder than it looks you know!"_

"Aww! I'll teach you then, Remmie,"

We sat there for half an hour before Remus could wink. It was so funny watching him trying to and just blinking. His face was screwed up in concentration but he got there in the end. He was so funny. Remus was now lying down on his belly and I was sitting up leaning against him. He was like a warm furry pillow. I could feel him breathing in and out and his pulse pounding against my side. It was relaxing.

"So what did I miss?" I asked.

_"__What do you mean?"_

"The month when I was all over the potion, what did I miss?"

_"__Oh, not much,"_

"Not gossip. I've already caught up on that but like... Hogwarts stuff,"

_"__What do you mean Hogwarts stuff?"_

"In my first year nothing much happened. We all just got used to the school and in our second year, me and Fred started going out. In third year, Harry Potter and everyone joined and Professor Quirrell was hiding Tom Riddle on the back of his head. He set a troll on the school and tried to steal the philosopher's stone. In fourth year, the Chamber of Secrets was reopened. Ginny Weasley had been possessed by Tom Riddle and had let the basilisk out of its chamber. Nobody died but lots of people got petrified including Hermione. I dumped Fred just before the Christmas holidays. In my fourth year I realise my new best friend is a werewolf and...?"

_"__Nothing. Absolutely nothing,"_

He rested his huge chin on my shoulder and I put my arms around his neck. I held him close and scratched him behind the ears like a huge dog.

_"__I'm not a dog you know,"_ Remus chuckled.

"Sorry, Remmie," I stopped and just hugged him.

_"__I never said you had to stop."_

I giggled and we sat back down like we were before. I scratched behind one of his ears with one hand and stroked his fur with the other. We sat like that in silence for a while. The only noises were Remus' heavy breathing and me shuffling closer to him. It was getting quite dark since all of the windows were boarded up.

_"__Go and get my wand,"_ Remus said.

I looked at him weirdly but went and got his wand from my bag and took it back to him. It was a very nice wand actually now I think about it. It had a unicorn tail hair in it just like mine. Mr Ollivander had told me that he had only taken two hairs from that unicorn and that he had sold one to a young man sixteen years ago... Just a little random info there for you…

_"__I've just remembered I can't do magic like this..."_ Remus groaned staring at the wand in front of him.

I laughed, picked up his wand and muttered a spell. Both of the wands lit up in my hands. I made a rope appear and tied Remus' to the ceiling so we could see and said "Anything else?"

_"__You might want to go and get changed,"_ Remus smiled.

I had never seen a wolf smile let alone a werewolf but he smiled just like Remus. When Remus smiled all I could think about was how his eyes sparkled and when he grinned I was just blinded by his white teeth. When wolf Remus smiled you could see his canine fangs curling over his lips. He was still cute when he was a wolf.

"You're so different..." I smiled.

_"__What do you mean?"_

"Different from other guys I know. They never notice what I'm wearing. Never. If I went out and bought something really nice they wouldn't say anything. Except Harry; Harry's real sweet... But you always notice. I don't have to ask you what you think you just tell me and it's always positive,"

_"__Is that a good thing?"_

"Yeah, it's a good thing. Is there a sink or something in here?"

_"__Yeah, Dumbledore made it so there's an en-suit bathroom over there. Just so you know, it hasn't been used ever so don't be surprised if there's mold or spiders or stuff in there,"_

"Thanks for the warning. You get comfy. I won't be back for a bit,"

_"__What, you'll take longer than you did this morning?"_

"I didn't take that long!"

_"__No but it would take a long time for someone who's not as beautiful as you to look as good as you do," _

"You're so sweet!" I gave him a quick hug "And I'm not beautiful."

Remus rolled his eyes as I took my bag and walked through the door to the en-suite bathroom. As Remus said, it was a mess but easily cleaned up. I cleaned away the cob webs and used a spell to get rid of the mold. When I was finished the room looked the same as the rest of the shack so I didn't bother to change it any more.

I got changed into my pyjamas and washed off my makeup. I made sure that I didn't look totally ugly and went back into the main room. Remus was lying on the floor with his back to me. I crept as silently as I could over to him and poked him in the back. He growled and jumped up. He turned around and snarled before realising it was me.

_"__Sorry! I thought there was someone coming to attack you,"_ Remus said lying back down.

I laid down facing him with just a small gap in between us. I reached out a hand and played with the fur on his chest. That makes him sound like he's got a really hairy chest! I laughed out loud and Remus looked at me like I was crazy.

"Just thinking to myself,"

Remus nodded and nuzzled my arm with his nose. I looked at him and we locked eyes. I couldn't look away and neither could he. I knew my eyes had gone bright purple. I don't know why he'd wanna look at my eyes but each to their own... We both shuffled closer and I finally looked away. I snuggled my face into his fur and knew my eyes were pink now. I curled up in a ball and I felt Remus nudging my head.

I looked up and he nodded at his arm _"Use my arm as a pillow. It doesn't look that uncomfortable,"_

"Thank you, Remmie!" I yawned.

I lay down with my head resting on his outstretched arm. I curled my legs up in a ball and Remus shuffled closer. He was like a furry hot water bottle. I cuddled up to him and sighed into his chest.

_"__Good night, Merc,"_ Remus purred.

Yes I repeat. Remus purred. I never knew werewolves could purr. I just thought they growled.

_"__We can purr! It's kinda like growling only softer and well... gentler..."_ Remus grinned showing me all his wolf teeth.

He was so funny.

_"__Good night, Merc,"_ Remus purred again.

"Good night, Remmie!" I yawned.

I lay down with my head resting on his arm and his snout in my hair. I was so comfortable and warm. I felt safe when I was with Remus. I'd be surprised if anyone didn't...

_"__Thank you,"_ Remus purred.

"For what?"

_"__Trusting me,"_

"Of course I trust you! I don't see how I couldn't. I don't know anyone who doesn't trust you,"

_"__What about Katie? She's thinks we were going to... you know..."_

I knew that even with all the fur covering his wolfish face that Remus was blushing. He's so sweet like that...

"She's the mother hen of our group. If I was going to have a sleepover with any other guy she would have forbid me to go. Literally forbid me. She would push me onto the sofa and sit on me if I wanted to go. She just wants to make sure we're OK. She trusts you, Remus. She knows about you but still trusts you. She even let me have a sleepover!" I laughed.

Remus chuckled and nuzzled his snout further into my hair. I shuffled closer so there was a small gap between my forehead and his neck.

_"__She's a nice girl..." _

"Awkward Turtle..." I whispered.

Remus chuckled into my hair. I could feel his breath all over my face and neck.

"And you need to stop reading my mind, Mister!"

_"__Your mind was open so I read it. If the curtains are open you look through the window,"_ Remus shrugged his huge shoulders.

I shook my head slightly and rolled my eyes.

"OK. Well I'm gonna go to sleep now so my mind will be closed,"

_"__Oh OK. Good night, Mercedes,"_

"Night, Remus..." I yawned and buried my face in his fur.

_"__Sleep tight,"_

I closed my mind and curled up next to him. Remus blew a small bit of warm air into my face. Why does he keep doing that? Has he got a special chemical in his breath that makes it always smell nice but makes you want to sleep? Whatever it is, he knows he has it... I fell asleep with a picture of Remus' smiling face in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning lying on the floor. I yawned softly and opened my eyes. I front of me was a strong looking bare chest. I was really confused and looked up slightly and saw Remus' face. God he was beautiful… He was asleep and my head was resting on his arm. I remembered what happened yesterday and nervously looked down. Yup... He was naked... My eyes turned bright pink and I rolled away from him. I sat up with my back to him and called his name. I carried on calling him until he woke up.

"Good morning, Remus," I blushed still not turning around.

"Morning, Mercedes. Are you OK?" I heard him stand up and walk over to me.

"Please... Just sit down. Yes I'm OK but... you... you..."

"I what? It's OK. You can tell me what I did. I'm so sorry I hurt you..." Remus sat down next to me but I shuffled away.

"What have I done to you?" he moaned holding his head in his hands

I stood up and walked away. I refused to turn around to look at him even though I was really tempted. Not because he was naked! I'm not like that, but because he was my friend and I look at my friends when I talk to them.

"You... you're..."

"What? Just say it, Mercedes."

"You're not wearing any clothes!" I yelled.

Remus looked down and blushed.

"Oh crap!"

He put his hands over his penis and ran over to the bed. He grabbed the quilt and tied it around his waist and sat down.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot that happens. That's normally why I'm a werewolf alone. I end up with no clothes... And I kinda bite people. I'm so sorry... Did you... did you... see anything?" Remus blushed as red as a tomato.

"Well... I..." I turned around and blushed "I might have done..."

My eyes were still pink and he could see that. If it could, my whole body would be bright pink.

"Oh my God... I'm so sorry! I seriously forgot!"

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. Nice tattoo by the way," I grinned.

Remus touched his right shoulder absent-mindedly. He had a tattoo of a black rose dying. It was gothic but really nice. The black showed up nicely against his pale skin. Yeah he was good looking but he could do with a bit of a tan.

"Thanks..." he blushed again.

"It's really nice. Why did you get it done?"

"It's to symbolise... well... I don't think you'd be that interested..."

Remus untied his wand from the ceiling and muttered a spell to fix his clothes.

"Oh go on. Tell me. Please, Remmie! I don't think it's possible to get more embarrassed," I shrugged.

He muttered another spell and they flew into his arms.

"Please tell me, Remmie," I fluttered my eyelashes at him and he sighed.

"OK... When I was in my last year of high school, I went out with this girl called Narcissa Black. She was Siruis' cousin so he wasn't too happy about that. I got this tattoo to symbolise my love for her. At the time it was a black rose in full bloom. She cheated on me with Lucius Malfoy and the rose died when I found out. It hasn't changed since then. I got over it just before their wedding day but it still won't go back to normal. I don't love her anymore. I asked the smartest man I know why it won't change or go away but Dumbledore just said that it would change back when I kiss my true soul mate. He's so smart but sometimes I think he's crazy..."

"I don't think he's crazy. He's just... well... gay," I shrugged "He's a romantic and I agree with him. If you got that when you met who you thought was your soul mate and when it turned out to be wrong it died. I believe that love is blind and you'll never know who your true soul mate is until you have 'the moment' with that person. So when you finally do have 'the moment', the rose should go back to normal.

"Dumbledore's gay?"

"Yeah. Try and imagine Louis Spence or Gok Wan and you'll see some qualities that Dumbledore shares with them,"

"Oh... Oh yeah... I see what you mean..."

"Do you see what I mean though? About your tattoo?"

"Yeah, I guess so... It does make sense..."

"You're a big softie aren't you?" I laughed giving him a hug.

"Um... Merc?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still not dressed yet."

"Oh shit! Sorry! I forgot. I might need to get dressed too... What time is it?"

"It's just past 6:00AM,"

"Oh OK. Do I just have to go through that tunnel thing to get to the little hole?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to stop the tree?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna get changed,"

"Oh OK. Just so you know, I'm getting changed in here so don't come in until I say I'm ready."

"Oh OK, cool. Back in a second," I walked out the room, closed the door behind me.

I ran along the tunnel and I quickly got changed into my customized uniform. Remus might have to bend a little bit so he wouldn't bang his head but I was shorter than him. Remember the age gap thing? When I was finished, I ran back along the tunnel. I knocked anxiously on the door.

"Are you decent, Remus?" I called through the door.

"Yeah," he called back.

I opened the door and Remus was standing by the bed with a pair of tan trousers and his brown leather shoes on. I hadn't noticed before but Remus was ripped! I laughed out loud and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's funny?" he asked.

"I never noticed before but you're pretty ripped, Remmie," I said.

I sat down on the bed.

"Thank you," he blushed.

"So do you work out or is it just your 'werewolf-ness'?" I asked.

"Well kinda both... I'd just be as you say 'Rock Hard' because of my 'werewolf-ness' so I thought I'd work out a bit so people wouldn't get suspicious," he shrugged.

Remus tugged on a white t-shirt and his six-pack and huge muscles were hidden instantly. I shook my head in disbelief. He put on a dark brown robe over the top and he was back to being Professor Lupin. No shirt – ripped werewolf. Shirt – teacher. It was amazing.

"What?" Remus asked.

"It's amazing how when you're not wearing a shirt, you can see the ripped werewolf within but when you are, you just see the everyday teacher,"

"Thank you?"

I nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

"Thanks," Remus chuckled "So you think people would pay more attention in class if I didn't wear a shirt?"

I giggled and said "Maybe. Well the girls definitely. The boys... not so much,"

Remus chuckled again as I went into the en-suit. I brushed my teeth and hair and put on my make-up. I still couldn't believe I woke up to a naked Remus Lupin lying next to me. I didn't know what to make of it yet... I walked out and Remus was ready.

We walked out and back up to the school chatting about the day ahead. It was pretty awkward because every now and then I remembered him with no clothes on. He finally realised why I kept going silent and stopped talking. I gave Remus a quick hug good bye and went to go find Severus.

I went to his office and knocked on the door. He opened it up reluctantly and let me in. I sat down and he sat opposite me.

"It worked," I grinned "The potion worked!"

"Really!" Severus said with what seemed like repressed excitement.

"Yeah!"

"What happened?"

"Well three days ago the potion was finished so I ran to Remus' office. He didn't trust me because I hadn't spoken to him for ages so I jumped on him and forced it down his throat. He said he felt better so he gave me a hug and told me to go to sleep. I went to sleep and woke up yesterday morning. He said he's been drinking the potion twice a day and was feeling much better but didn't think he would be safe to be around. I followed him to the Shrieking Shack and he was OK so I stayed there the night. He was totally fine. He was just like he is normally but a big wolf,"

"What was he like? What did he look like?"

"He was just like a normal wolf really but huge. Really big. His fur was just like his hair and he had the same eyes and everything. He was just like normal Remus. He was still kind and sensitive and tough and funny and sweet. He was still a nerd though. My big wolfy nerd..."

I trailed off and thought about Remus. The way his eyes sparkled when he smiled... The way he chuckled... His grin... His voice... Then an image of him with no clothes on came into my head so I physically shook my head and blushed.

"Mercedes...?"

"Yes, Severus?"

"I told you not to call me that. We may have worked together on this little 'project' but I am still your teacher so you will call me Professor Snape or sir. I can still give you detentions."

"And I can write my name on the bottle instead of yours, Severus. What will it be?"

Snape grunted and looked at the desk.

"So what did you want to ask me, Severus?"

"Your eyes were purple."

"Not you too..."

"Yes me too. But unlike Lupin, I know what purple means."

I blushed some more and my eyes turned pink.

"So…" I said trying to change the subject.

"You have feelings for Lupin. I am not stupid. I know when you're lying to me, even with your occulemensy wall up. There's no point denying it, Mercedes. I could tell someone... I could tell... Dumbledore and either you will be removed from this school or Lupin will be. Or I could tell a certain Slytherin girl... Pansy Parkinson. I've heard that if you tell her something it will be all over the school in less than an hour. Or I could tell the big guy himself... I could tell 'Remmie' as you call him..." Snape smirked evilly.

My eyes turned white and I begged "Please don't tell anyone, sir! Please don't! Please, Professor!"

"This could be a fun term..." he smirked again.

I had a sudden idea. "I could also tell a certain Gryffindor boy... Harry Potter. I've heard that if you fancy someone's dead mother they get very... angry... And I've also heard that if a certain man... Tom Riddle... gets very angry quite easily. It wouldn't do to have his right hand man beaten up by Harry Potter himself would it now?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Severus gulped and I stood up.

"I just thought you'd like to know how our little 'project' went. As long as you don't tell anyone, I won't tell anyone. Goodbye Severus," I waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

I walked up to the common room and saw my friends waiting there.

"Hey guys!" I grinned giving each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Merc. You seem very... happy today," Harry grinned back.

My eyes were yellow now and I was as happy as a clam. Since when do I ever say that?

"Well I'm very happy right now."

"So do you wanna tell us just what you were doing for two months?" he asked.

"Remus had this incurable disease and I was kinda helping him with it. I made this potion with Severus and we finished it two days ago. I was so tired; I slept for two days in Remus' office. I woke up yesterday and I gave him some more potions and he was fine so I slept at his for the night to check if he was OK and he was. I I've almost cured an incurable illness! Of course I'm happy you plonker!" I gently hit him at the back of the head.

"Sor-ry!" he laughed.

"Then why are your eyes flashing yellow and purple?" Katie winked.

My eyes turned pink. "They're not yellow and purple...! They're pink..." I blushed.

Everyone laughed and we went down to breakfast after I had got my school bag. I saw Remus at the staff table in the Great Hall and blushed. I looked down at my plate and knew I wouldn't be able to look at him for a while without remembering him without any clothes on. I looked up at him nervously and saw he was blushing scarlet and was holding his head in his hands. He knew that too.

"Why are you blushing, Merc?" Katie whispered.

"I'm not blushing!"

"Don't lie to me, babe."

"I'm not lying!"

"Mercedes Jordan Brandy! You will tell me why you're blushing!"

"I'll tell you in H.O.M, babes."

"OK."

We ate our breakfast and no one asked me why I was blushing. They would all listen in to our conversation in H.O.M. Well that's what they thought.

We went through all of our lessons with nothing exciting happening but in our second to last lesson we had H.O.M. I sat down next to Katie in the lesson and waited for everyone else to sit down. When Professor Bins started waffling about history, everyone turned around to listen to us. I shook my head at them all and pulled out my wand.

I used the muffliato charm so they couldn't hear what we were talking about.

They all sighed and turned away. They couldn't hear anything now and none of them could lip read. I turned to Katie and she said "So? Why were you blushing? What happened? Where did you go?"

"As you know, it was a full moon last night so Remus took me to the Shrieking Shack. That's where he normally goes on full moons. He really didn't want me to go with him but I followed him in,"

"How did you get to the Shrieking Shack? I thought there was a curfew. I thought it was all blocked up,"

"It is. You have to go through the Whomping Willow. There's this hole at the bottom of its trunk. Remus went down first and caught me at the bottom. He carried me along this tunnel and we were in the middle of the Shrieking Shack,"

"Oh OK. So what happened? Are you OK? Are you... a werewolf now?"

"No! Remus told me to stay far back in case I needed to run away but I didn't. He turned into a wolf right in front of me. He must have been in a lot of pain cos he screamed..."

A few tears escaped my eyes as I remembered him screaming and my eyes turned blue. I remembered how his face was contorted with pain and how he clawed at his face. I cried silently into Katie's shoulders for a bit until I was finished.

"It's OK, babe. It's OK," Katie whispered.

I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. I reapplied my mascara and smiled at Katie.

"You OK now?"

I nodded.

"Then what happened?"

"Well... When he had fully transformed he was this huge wolf. I mean really huge. As big as... as... as a bear! He was as big as a bear. His fur was just like his hair... golden-brown and as soft as silk..." I felt my eyes turning purple "And his eyes were exactly the same. The exact same blue... You might have thought that they'd be a different shade or something but they weren't. They were just the same... as blue as the purest ocean... as blue as the clearest sky..."

"You really fancy him don't you, Merc,"

"Yeah... It's hard not too!"

"What happened after that?"

"Well the potion me and Severus made wasn't supposed to cure him completely. It was just supposed to stop him PMSing and still be the normal Remus at full moon and that's what it did! It left him so he was just a werewolf but still had his mind. He could well talk to me via our minds and legimens and wouldn't like bite people because well he didn't want to if you know what I mean,"

"Oh OK. I'm glad it worked and you're OK but what the hell is PMS? Is Remus secretly a girl?"

"No! He's _all_ man..." I blushed "I call it PMSing when he goes all crazy and has mood swings because it's like Pre Moon Stress. It's really sweet when he has mood swings. When I was busy working on the potion sometimes he'd be glad to see me and sometimes he'd act like I wasn't there."

"Oh!" Katie laughed "Why did you say he's all man and then blush?"

"Well..." I blushed and felt my eyes go pink "When I was getting changed in the en-suit Remus was laying on the floor in werewolf form. I crept up behind him and scared him and then we talked for a bit and lay down on the floor next to him. We were talking for quite a while and Remus let me lay on his arm because it was more comfortable and I fell asleep like that,"

"How does that make him all man? And why did you blush?"

"I wasn't finished! Well when he changed into a werewolf he grew like ten times his normal size so his clothes were like ripped to shreds and um... when I woke up, he was back to normal and um... not wearing anything..." I blushed like mad and my eyes were so pink.

"Really! As in no shirt?"

"No as in no shirt, no trousers... no pants..."

"Seriously! Are you kidding me? Did you... you know... see?"

"Kinda... And it's starting to get really embarrassing because I know that when we have D.A.D.A it'll be really awkward!" I sighed.

"You saw...? Good or bad?" Katie raised her eyebrow at me.

"Oh my God…! Shut up! I don't really wanna tell you so I'll just show you!"

I took my wand and put it to my forehead. I took it away slowly and drew out a silver thing that was neither liquid nor gas. I waved it in front of her face so she what I saw this morning when I woke up. She giggled and I took the silver thing back straight away and put it back into my head.

"Not bad..." Katie marvelled.

"Oh my God, Katie! He's a teacher!"

"And your best friend! And your crush!"

"Oh go away," I blushed.

At the end of the lesson, I let everyone listen to Professor Bins mumbling and get their homework. It was really funny watching them finally talk to each other and giving me evils. They all threw daggers at me with their eyes before laughing and patting me on the back. If I have a secret it's normally around our whole class in a day so it must be huge if I didn't let them listen.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked into our D.A.D.A class and Remus was greeting everyone at the door. When I got there Remus looked at me and I blushed. He blushed too and went and stood behind his desk. We were working with boggarts today but I was fine with that. We had done this last year so this was just practice.

"OK everyone. We'll tackle the boggart one by one." Remus said.

He got us all into a line with me at the back. When he looked at me he blushed and sat behind his desk to watch our work. The boggart was something that turned into your worst fear and then feasted on your terror. Most people's boggarts were normal (giant spiders, zombies, severed hands) but some were a bit weirder like a rabbit or Snape. When the boggart came over to me it changed instantly into Remus. I had no idea why but then he shouted.

"Get out of my sight you dumb bitch!" Boggart-Remus yelled.

I gasped but he carried on.

"I said go on! You're hideous! I don't wanna see your ugly face!"

Boggart-Remus' voice was just like it normally was so I thought it was actually him. I fell to my knees and started to cry. My eyes were definitely white. Whiter than snow.

"Oh great and now your crying! I hate it when ugly people cry!" he yelled in my face.

Boggart-Remus' face was contorted with rage and disgust.

"Please, Remmie," I sobbed quietly into his robes.

Everyone in the room had turned to look at me but I didn't care. Remus thought I was ugly.

"Get off me and don't you ever call me Remmie! Merlin I hate you! You're so clingy and ugly and stupid! Get out of my sight!" he spat in my face.

I started to cry really hard now and the real Remus ran over to me. He put his arms around me and made shushing noises in my ear.

"I don't hate you, Merc," he whispered.

"Yes I do!" the boggart yelled.

"I don't, Mercedes,"

"But you hate me, Professor Lupin," I sobbed.

Remus looked shocked when I called him by his formal name.

"Since when do you ever call me 'Professor Lupin'?" he asked confusedly.

"I hate you, Mercedes! I hate you so much! I hate it when you call me Remmie! I hate the way you look! I hate it when you hug me! I hate it when you look at me! I hate it when you speak to me! I hate it when you even think of me!" Boggart-Remus spat again.

I cried even more and the real Remus hugged me tighter to him. My eyes changed from white to blue. They were now the same colour as Remus'. I was so sad that he hated me.

"You do hate me don't you, Professor Lupin. You hate it when I call you Remmie and when I hug you goodbye. You hate it when I talk to you or look at you. You think I'm needy and clingy and stupid and ugly and..." I trailed off and started to cry even more.

"No I don't! I think it's sweet when you call me Remmie and hug me goodbye. I don't think you're needy or clingy or stupid. And you're not ugly, Mercedes. You're beautiful and I'm surprised you don't know that. Please don't cry. Please, Merc," he whispered.

"Why? You don't care about me!" I sobbed into my hands.

"Why would I care about _you_?" Boggart-Remus yelled.

The real Remus gently pulled my hands away from my face and tilted my face upwards. I looked down and didn't meet his gaze.

"Look at me, Mercedes," he whispered.

Everyone was still watching us but I couldn't hear anything other than my tears and the two Remus' voices. Right now, the only Remus I was listening to was the one yelling at me. I hesitantly looked up at Remus through my eyelashes.

"I do care about you, Mercedes. You know I do. Remember, that's just a boggart. It's not me," he whispered before shouting at the class "Somebody get rid of this boggart right now!"

Katie stepped forward and yelled a spell at her spider boggart to make it go away.

The shouting Remus was no longer there but my Remus was still by my side keeping my hands away from my face. I looked up at him and tilted my head to the side a little.

"See? It was just a boggart. It's gone now though."

"You really don't hate me? You don't think I'm clingy and stupid and ugly?" I mumbled.

"Of course I don't hate you! You're sweet and clever and beautiful! Come here, Flobberworm!" Remus pulled me into a tight hug and I cried silently into his chest.

After a while I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Do you hate it when I call you 'Remmie'?"

"No! I think it's really cute,"

I smiled at him and felt my eyes going from blue to purple. This guy was so sweet. No wonder I love him…

"Thank you, Remmie," I whispered.

Remus smiled and gently wiped the tears off my face with his thumb. I smiled back and leaned the side of my head against his chest and he pulled me onto his lap. I closed my eyes.

"Good job guys. I'll see you again next week. Class dismissed," Remus said a bit louder to the rest of the class.

I opened my eyes again and saw everyone staring at us. I had just realised they had watched the whole thing.

"Oh my God… I'm so sorry!" I moaned "I got all worked up didn't I?"

"Just a little bit," The new kid Marcus Diggory winked at me.

He's quite handsome. I think the Diggorys have a good looking gene because Amos Diggory was very good looking when he was at school. And so is his son Cedric Diggory. Marcus is Cedric's cousin.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that would happen! I just got a bit... upset. Remmie's just my best friend OK? You would get worked up if you realised your best friend hated you,"

"I don't hate you, Merc!" Remus moaned "And I told you not to call me 'Remmie' in class. That's our special nickname,"

"Yeah well these guys won't use it, will you?" I asked them.

"Of course we won't. We'll leave you two love birds and you're annoying nicknames alone," Marcus winked again and left.

I blushed again and looked down. I didn't have to look at Remus to know he was blushing too. I heard him fake chuckle and turn away from me. Everyone left and my friend's kissed my cheek and waved to Remus before going back to the common room. Remus finally looked back at me and I saw he was blushing more than me.

"Why are you blushing? I'm the one who caused the scene! It was just a boggart!" I asked Remus.

"I know but... Marcus called us love birds..." he giggled like a little girl.

He slapped his hand over his mouth and turned bright red. I laughed at him a gently hit his chest.

"You're even more of a girl than I am!"

Remus blushed again "I have no idea where that came from..."

"You're so funny, Remmie. I'm glad you don't hate me..." I smiled at him.

"I'm funny and you're a Flobberworm. You can't have anything in life," Remus shrugged and grinned at me.

"I am not a Flobberworm!"

"If you say so... Come here Flobberworm." Remus pulled me into a hug.

I smiled and said "If you call me a Flobberworm; I'm gonna call you a nerd."

Remus hesitated before saying "I can deal with that."

I laughed and wound one arm around Remus' waist and leant my other hand against his chest. I could feel his heart beat pulsing against my hand and his breath on my face. It was so relaxing but after a while I knew I had to get up.

I removed my arm from his waist and he took his away from my neck and shoulders. I gently pushed myself off his lap with the hand on his chest and stood up.

Remus stood up too and said "You've probably got to get going huh?"

"Yeah..." I sighed

Remus walked with me the short distance to the door and smiled at me.

"I'll see you next lesson, Merc,"

"Not if I see you first, nerd,"

"Bye Flobberworm and I'm not a nerd,"

"Not just any old nerd. You're my nerd,"

"And you're my Flobberworm,"

I gave Remus a quick hug and smiled at him.

"See you next lesson, Flobberworm,"

"Not if I see you first, nerd," We said again.

Remus chuckled and I walked out of the room. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head but didn't turn around. I knew they were still there so before I turned the corner, I turned around and gave him a huge wave. He chuckled and waved back.

I walked around the corner and down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room. I always walked the long way round because then I could skip down the corridor and not look like a freak. No one ever used this way except me.

As I skipped along, someone pushed me against the wall. It was Marcus Diggory! I thought he was just the honest new boy...

"Hey Marcus. Do you wanna tell me why the fuck you just did that?"

Marcus had pinned my arms down against the wall and he was surprisingly strong. He looked right into my eyes and cocked his head to one side. He didn't look handsome anymore!

"Well... I've heard you're single and you've been screwing Lupin. I thought... since I'm me and you're not that bad looking..." he trailed his fingers up my thigh.

I tried to slap his arm away but couldn't.

"Yes I'm single but I haven't been screwing Remus. He's my friend and I wouldn't dream of having sex with you. I'm still a virgin, Marcus!" I said.

"Well I don't think you have a choice... I want you so I'm gonna get you."

My eyes went white as his hand slid up the bottom of my skirt. I couldn't do anything. Marcus cashed his lips against mine and I turned my head. He let go of my other arm to force me to kiss him. He really wasn't a good kisser or that good looking anymore. My hands were finally free so I tried to push him away but he was too strong. His hand left my skirt and went to my chest. He untied my bra from behind me and I couldn't do anything to stop him. Marcus was going to rape me. I had an idea but I didn't know whether it would work or not. I looked behind Marcus' head and widened my eyes. He turned around the see if anyone was there and I had my chance. I ran away as fast as I could back the way I came. Remus was just walking out of his classroom and didn't see me running. Marcus was close behind me.

"Remus!" I yelled.

He looked shocked when he saw my white eyes.

He held my shoulders gently and said "What's wrong?"

I started to cry and Remus pulled me into a hug.

"Marcus... He... he... he tried to... to... rape... me," I sobbed into his chest.

Remus gasped and pulled me closer to him protectively. I could hear Marcus' pounding footsteps as he ran over to us. I knew Marcus could see us and I heard him stop. The thing is, so did Remus. I heard a growl escape his chest and he gently let me go. He stormed towards Marcus and held him by the throat. Because Remus had his werewolf strength and the fact that he worked out made him super strong. He was holding Marcus as high as he could off the ground with his head really close to the chandelier.

"Why did you do that to Mercedes, Marcus?" he boomed.

"She's hot and you've been screwing her so I thought I'd get in on the action," Marcus shrugged.

"I have not been 'screwing' Mercedes. She is my _friend_ and I care about her very much but I would _never_ consciously hurt her. How _dare_ you do that to her! You're what... fifteen years old? You _disgust_ me," Remus hissed.

He raised him a little bit higher so Marcus' hair caught fire. Marcus screamed and squirmed in Remus' grip.

"Let him go, Remmie," I sobbed.

His face looked so angry. It looked just like the Remus boggart. Remus looked at me sobbing on the ground with my eyes still white. His face softened and he dropped Marcus from that height with his hair still on fire.

"My hair! You cunt! You've just ruined my hair! I'm on fire you dick head!" Marcus yelled.

"You're lucky it wasn't your face. Get out of my sight. You _disgust_ me, Diggory," Remus spat.

"I'll have you done for physical abuse on a minor!"

"And I'll have you done for attempted rape and sexual abuse on a minor! Get. Out. Of. My. Sight. You. _Disgust_. Me. _Diggory_,"

Marcus stood up wobbly and hobbled along the corridor. He was bruised, his hair was on fire, his wand was snapped, one leg was broken, his wrist was sprained, his nose and mouth were bloody and a few teeth were missing from his face.

"Are you OK, Mercedes?" Remus asked softly.

He picked me up like he did in the Shrieking Shack and looked at me carefully. I was still crying and my eyes were still white. He sighed sadly and walked me in silence to his office. As he gently sat me down on his desk, I saw his eyes had a few unshed tears in them but he blinked them away. I cried silently and wondered what Remus was doing.

"Lullah," He whispered as he sat down on a chair in front of me.

It was weird because I was taller than him for once. I don't know if I was comfortable with this yet because I was still in shock from what happened. All of a sudden a female house elf appeared next to Remus and looked him deep in the eyes. She was quite pretty as house elves go and looked very sweet in her Hogwarts uniform.

"Yes, Master Remus?"

"I've told you Lullah, you can call me Remus,"

Lullah nodded and said "What do you require from Lullah? Lullah can get you anything you want sir. It has been a while since Lullah has seen you sir so Lullah was getting worried. Lullah normally sees you every day!"

She was so adorable. I wanted to give her a hug but she'd probably think I was crazy and disrespectful.

"Could you get me two mugs of hot chocolate, please?"

"One hot and one normal or both hot or both normal? Lullah can get you whatever you wants,"

"One hot for me, and one normal for Mercedes here." Remus gently patted my knee.

I smiled at Lullah when she looked at me and she smiled back.

"Is this the Mercedes you've been telling me about? The beautiful one? Yes Lullah thinks she is beautiful but Lullah thinks Mercedes looks like she has been dragged through a hedge backwards!" she giggled nervously.

"I've had a bad night, Lullah, and Remmie here was been very nice to me," I nodded.

"Remmie… The last person to call you Remmie was that Slytherin girl and… those mean Slytherin boys…" Lullah muttered to herself.

She nodded and disappeared with a crack. Remus blushed and stared at his hands in his lap. He was so sweet. Lullah came back and passed Remus the hot chocolate and reached up on her tip toes to give me mine.

"Thank you, Lullah. Don't worry, next time you see me I won't look this bad."

"Oh no, Mercedes! You must have misheard Lullah! Lullah thinks you are very beautiful. Very beautiful but you are not looking your best right now was all Lullah was saying..."

I giggled and Lullah smiled up at me.

"Thank you, Lullah. And thank you for the hot chocolate," I nodded and took a sip.

"Yes thank you, Lullah," Remus smiled weakly at her.

Lullah nodded back and disappeared back to kitchens. I looked at Remus but he didn't look up at me.

"Thank you, Remmie," I whispered.

"What for?" he looked up at me through his eyelashes.

"For being my big bad werewolf. You went after Marcus after he... he... tried to..." I trailed off and started silently crying again.

"Hey! Shh!" Remus cooed.

He put his drink down on a shelf and pulled me onto his lap. Some of my hot chocolate splashed onto him but he didn't realise. Remus stroked my hair soothingly and I leant my head against his chest. I cried for a little bit as I remembered Marcus putting his hand up my skirt...

"It's OK, Mercedes. He's not here now. You can tell me what happened as soon as you're ready," He whispered.

I took a deep breath and began to tell him what happened.

"I was skipping along the corridor but Marcus pushed me against the wall so I said 'Hey Marcus. Do you wanna tell me why the fuck you just did that?' but he had pinned my arms down against the wall and he was really strong. He looked like right into my eyes and tilted his head to one side and said 'Well, I heard you're single and you've been screwing that Lupin guy. I thought... since I'm a hot piece of ass and you're not that bad looking,' and then he moved his fingers up my thigh. I tried to slap his hand away but couldn't so I said 'Yes I'm single but I haven't been screwing Remus. He's my friend and I wouldn't dream of having sex with you. I'm sixteen for crying out loud! I'm still a virgin, Marcus!' but he said 'Well I don't think you have a choice... I want you so I'm gonna get you,' He moved his hand up the bottom of my skirt but I couldn't do anything. He kissed me and I turned my head away from him. He let go of my other arm to force me to kiss him. My hands were free so I tried to push him away but he was too strong. His hand left my skirt and went to my chest. He untied my bra and I couldn't do anything to stop him so I looked behind Marcus' head and widened my eyes as if someone was behind him. He turned around the see if anyone was there and I ran away as fast as I could. You were just walking out of the class room and well... you know the rest..."

I had been silently crying the whole time and when I got to the end I felt a tear splash into my hair. Remus better not be crying!

"Remmie?" I whispered looking up at him.

He turned his head away from me but I could see a lone tear trickling down his cheek. I hated to see him cry.

"I can't believe you went through all that because I didn't walk you back to the common room..." he frowned at himself.

Remus removed one hand from my hip to wiped the tear from his face but I tapped his hand away and did it myself.

"It wasn't your fault, Remmie. At some point in the day I will be in this castle alone. You can't be here to protect me every second of the day!"

"I wish I could... Then things like this wouldn't happen to you."

"And I thought it was going to be awkward this lesson..." I giggled.

"How? Oh..." Remus blushed.

"Thank you for protecting me today, Remmie," I whispered leaning my head against his chest.

Remus pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair. It was sweet when he did that...

"I'll get rid of him, Mercedes. He'll be gone and we'll be OK. Finish you're hot chocolate and then I think you should go to bed. It's been a long day," He whispered into my hair.

I drank the rest of my hot chocolate slowly because I didn't want to leave Remus. I wanted to stay like that forever. When I was finished and finally calmed down, Remus took my empty mug and put it on his desk.

"Come on then, Merc," Remus sighed.

He lifted me up again and walked into his bedroom. He gently laid me down on his bed and tucked the covers up around me. He dragged a chair from his office and put it next to my bed.

"Aren't you uncomfortable? That chair doesn't look very comfy. Have a cushion," I passed Remus my pillow and looked at him sadly.

"You need it more than me. Don't give it back. Please take it," He sighed giving back the pillow.

I rolled my eyes at him and said "Hug?"

Remus chuckled but bent down and put his arms around my neck. I wound mine around his waist and pulled him closer. I took Remus' wand from his back pocket and muttered a vanishing spell at his chair. He leaned back and fell onto the floor.

"Why did you do that Flobberworm?" he asked "You want me to sleep on the floor?"

He lay down on the floor and pretended to go to sleep.

"No! You can sleep up here with me." I patted the bed next to me.

Remus chuckled and pounced straight from the floor over my head and landed in a crouching position beside me.

"Bloody hell... I wish I could do that... That's so cool!" I gasped.

Remus chuckled and blushed. He looked at me and blushed a little more.

"What?" I asked.

"You're... how do I put this? Not looking your best..." Remus apologised.

I stood up on the bed and looked down at myself. My shirt was hanging off my shoulder; my bra was undone and hardly covering my chest; my mascara had run down my cheeks; my skirt was lifted quite high up and you could practically see my underwear; my hair was all scruffy; my cloak was just clinging to my arms and my tie was hanging around my shoulders. I blushed and looked back up at Remus. I jumped off the bed and kicked off my shoes. I put them neatly by the door and took off my cloak.

"What should I wear?" I asked him.

"You can borrow some of my clothes."

"You are the best nerd ever!" I hugged Remus quickly.

Remus chuckled and pounced back off the bed. He landed in front of his wardrobe and pushed a few things aside. He took out this

wearing_your_boyfriends_clothes/set?id=67770967#stream_box

I took them and ran into the en-suit and changed quickly. I changed into Remus' clothes and realised they were way too big. I folded up the ends of the sleeves so they came up to my elbows and tightened the top of the trackie-bottoms so they didn't fall down. I folded up my uniform neatly hiding my underwear in the middle. I walked out and put my uniform on the floor next to my shoes. Remus had gotten changed into a pair of blue and purple spotty pyjamas and was now sitting on his bed. I giggled and sat next to him.

"What's so funny, Flobberworm?" Remus asked.

"Nothing... I just thought you were more of a stripes man than spotty,"

Remus chuckled and pulled back the covers for me. I wriggled under and he tucked me in. I pulled back the covers and tucked him in. He chuckled and slid one arm under my head. I shuffled closer to him and it was just like when we was in the Shrieking Shack again but this time he was human and wearing clothes. I giggled at the memory and Remus pulled back a little. He cocked his head to one side but the thing is, he looked cute when he did that but Marcus just looked plain scary.

"What's funny? Are you still laughing at my pyjamas?"

"No it's just a memory... This is just like when we were in the Shrieking Shack but we're in a bed and you're wearing clothes this time,"

Remus nodded and rolled his eyes at me. He pulled me closer and wrapped his other arm around me. I rested one hand and the side of my head on his chest.

"Thanks, Remmie," I mumbled.

"What for?"

"For… just being my nerd. You went after Marcus for me. You got me a midnight snack. You let me go to sleep for days. You let me use your bed. You let me use your clothes. You're a great friend to me but I've done nothing for you,"

"Yes you have you Flobberworm! You helped me get over my childhood. You made me the potion. You came with me on a full moon. You've made my lessons more exciting. You treat me like a person and not a thing. You're the best friend I could ever ask for,"

"What do you mean I treat you like a person? What am I supposed to treat you like? A niffler? They are very cute..." I laughed.

"No I mean other people who know about my... condition they treat me like I'm something disgusting they found on the bottom of their shoe. The only people who don't are you and Dumbledore,"

"Not everyone! Katie doesn't!"

"No she treats me like I'm her teacher that has just become best friends with her best friend,"

"Awkward turtle," We said together.

We laughed and I head butted Remus' chest gently. He stroked my hair and buried his face in it. I could smell Remus' amazing scent coming off in bucket loads. I loved how he always smelt like night and wolf. It was my favourite smell ever. I would recognise that smell anywhere. I felt Remus breathing in the smell of my hair but never knew why he liked it. It can't smell as nice as he does... Maybe I've spent so much time with him; I'm beginning to smell like him! That would be awesome.

"What do I smell like?" I asked.

My voice was muffled by his chest so I repeated myself after raising my head a bit.

"What do you smell like? Why do you want to know?" Remus asked.

"Well when I smell you, I can feel you smelling me; in a non-weird way obviously. So I want to know what I smell like to you. You know what you smell like to me."

"OK..." Remus sighed.

I smiled to myself but then worried that I absolutely stank and he only smelt me to see if I still smelt like that. I hope it wasn't that... I hope it was something nice...

"Well to me you smell like... like... You smell like summer. Like flowers and fresh summer air and oranges..." Remus blushed.

"Do you _like_ the smell of summer?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. It's... fresh. Like the wind when you're on a broom going really fast. Fresh and scented,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome, Flobberworm"

"Good night, nerd,"

I fell asleep moments later but just before I did I felt Remus nuzzling his nose into my hair.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up early the next morning to find myself still in Remus' arms. I could hear his heavy breathing and knew he was still asleep. I tickled his ribs until he woke up laughing. I giggled and leaned back.

"Morning, Remmie!" I smiled.

"Morning, Merc," Remus smiled back.

He ran one hand through his hair and it looked really cute. It was all spiky and messy and added a little bad boy vibe. This was ruined by his adorable pyjamas of course but that's probably why I loved him. Yes I love Remus Lupin but he will never know that. Never, I tell you! I ruffled his hair and jumped off the bed. He raised an eyebrow at me and stood up on the bed. He flipped into the air and landed in front of me. He ruffled my hair and grinned.

"Show off," I stuck my tongue out at him.

Remus just chuckled. It great when I got to see this side to him... Sometimes he's a serious adult but other times he's just big kid.

"You've got to teach me how to do that one day,"

"As you wish. Not today though. One day... Not today..." Remus smiled.

"Oh yeah... We got school today,"

"No, you've got school today," Remus tapped my nose.

"So have you! You've got lessons to teach!"

"Nope. I've got no lessons today so I'm gonna have a word with Dumbledore about getting rid of a certain... Diggory..."

"Oh OK. Thanks, Remmie," I smiled.

"Anytime, Merc. Am I getting changed in here or you?"

"Well if you don't mind, I'm gonna have a shower and get changed in your en-suit."

"Cool. See you in..." Remus checked his watch "An hour?"

"An hour! I do not take an hour!"

"Oh sorry, two hours,"

"Hey!" I gently hit Remus' chest.

I scooped up my clothes and walked into the en-suit. I showered and washed my hair as quickly as I could. When I stepped out of the shower I called through the door.

"Remus?!"

"Yeah?!" He called back.

"Blue towel or white towel?"

"White towel!"

"Thanks, Remmie!"

I wrapped the white towel around me and dried as fast as I could. I was about to put on my school uniform and make sure it wasn't how it looked yesterday but realised I had no clean underwear. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't tell Remus... I couldn't borrow his!

"Remus?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you pass me my phone?"

"As you wish,"

Remus knocked on the door and I checked the towel was wrapped around me tightly. I opened the door and Remus was standing there in just a pair of bright yellow boxers. I blushed and took my phone from him.

"You keep on wearing less and less clothes, Remus! Yesterday it was just trousers. Today it's just pants. Tomorrow? Nothing?" I laughed.

Remus blushed before saying "So do you! Yesterday it was hardly anything. Today it's just a towel. Tomorrow? Nothing?"

I blushed now as Remus pointed at the towel I was wearing. I put one hand on my hip like I was posing for a picture.

"Awesome outfit, huh?"

Remus chuckled and closed the door. I quickly called Katie and she appeared at Remus' office door a few minutes later with underwear for me. Remus was only wearing trousers when he answered the door and I could hear her stuttering. She knocked on the en-suit door and I let her in.

"Have you seen? Lupin has a six pack!" Katie practically screamed.

"Don't worry, Katie, he can't hear you!" I laughed.

"Whoops! Well anyway, why aren't you wearing anything? Why didn't you go to the common room? Have you had dinner?"

"I'm not wearing anything because I just got out the shower. I'll tell you why I didn't go to the common room later… and I had a hot chocolate for dinner."

"Is that it? A hot chocolate? This better be a good excuse..."

"It is… Now can you go and wait in the bedroom or his office while I get dressed?"

"Oh yeah sure! Maybe Lupin's in there..." Katie blushed and ran out.

I laughed and got changed quickly. I did my make-up and brushed my teeth and hair. I had left some of my make-up and a spare toothbrush in here in case I needed it. I walked out and saw Katie sitting on the bed and Remus modelling shirts for her.

I crept up behind him and whispered in his ear "Hey, nerd."

I swear he jumped about a foot in the air. He's so funny, my nerd. Katie and I laughed at him.

"Hey, Flobberworm," Remus ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"What's up?"

"I was helping Lupin pick what shirt to wear," Katie shrugged.

"Oh were you now," I raised my eyebrow at her and she blushed, "She's only helping you because you're ripped," I said to Remus.

He chuckled and blushed. He put on a random shirt and his robes and shoes. I put on my cloak and shoes and we walked to the Great Hall.

"I'll see you later," Remus put his arms around my neck.

I hugged his waist and smiled up at him. He smiled back and I ruffled his hair. Remus playfully slapped my hand away and ran his fingers through it. I laughed and sat down. He walked to the staff table and waved at me. I waved back and got some breakfast.

"So you like what I like?" I asked Katie.

"Yeah but he's all yours."

I blushed and looked down at my egg and bacon sandwich. Katie knew I fancied Remus but she didn't know I loved him...

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome. I know you fancy him and you got there first. I don't fancy Lupin; I just think he's got a hot bod," Katie shrugged.

"People aren't deaf you know! They can hear you and so can Remus… probably!" I whisper-yelled.

I looked nervously up at the staff table and saw Remus blushing into his cereal. He kept on looking up at us a blushing. It was so funny but Katie had gone bright red too.

"Whoops!"

"Whoops indeed!" I laughed.

"So do you wanna tell me why you stayed in Lupin's office and not our dorm? You haven't slept in your own bed for a month!"

"Oh yeah... I haven't, have I? Well... um... Something happened," I looked up at Remus again and he nodded encouragingly.

"I'm telling Dumbledore," he mouthed at me.

I nodded and started to tell Katie. I told her exactly what I had told Remus but I added the bit that happened after too... Like when Remus charged at Marcus and Lullah and everything. I started crying silently when I told her how Marcus touched me.

When I was finished, she hugged me tight and wiped my tears away. Just as we were starting to go back to our breakfast, Marcus walked over and sat on my other side. I was so scared he was gonna do the same thing again and my eyes went white. Whiter than the milk I was drinking. I was shaking all over as he put his arm around my waist and squeezed my bum.

"Why didn't you put out last night? And why did you have to get your fuck buddy into all this?" Marcus hissed menacingly.

Katie stood up and glared at him.

"Why didn't she put out? Why didn't she put out?" Katie yelled.

Everyone turned to look at us and I felt my eyes turn a more pure white. Some of the teachers were watching too. They wanted to stop the fight but they were also big on gossip in this school. Dumbledore was looking at me and knew I was the centre of all this. Remus was biting his lip but Snape just continued eating his toast.

"She's sixteen you imbecile! Of course she wouldn't have sex with you! Who would?! Do you think she's some sort of slut?!" She carried on yelling.

"Yeah I kinda do think she's a slut actually!" Marcus yelled standing up.

Everyone gasped and Remus' eyes widened. I could feel my eyes going whiter and whiter. I wasn't even embarrassed. I was just plain scared. Dumbledore was actually standing up to get a better view. Professor McGonagall was restraining Remus and I knew he couldn't struggle too much with her. She was one of the best witches around especially for her age.

"Mercedes is not a slut! Why would you even think that?!"

"Well she was screwing that Lupin guy so I thought I'd get in on the action," Marcus shrugged.

"She's not screwing Lupin!" Katie turned to me "You're not screwing Lupin are you?"

"No! I'm not and you know that! We're not even dating! We're just friends!" I stammered.

"See! What makes you think you can go and rape Mercedes?" Katie bellowed.

Everyone gasped and Professor McGonagall actually fainted. Snape sighed and fixed her easily. He wasn't a big monster really. He's quite a nice guy but... well he has issues, poor guy.

"I didn't rape her! How dare you! She's still a virgin for crying out loud!" Marcus bellowed back.

"You almost raped her and from what she's told me and Lupin, she could _almost_not be a virgin!"

Everyone in the school looked at Remus with wide eyes. I just wanted to curl up and die. Everyone was on their feet either looking at us three or at Remus. I can't believe she had dragged him into this...

"What are you trying to say? That I force girls to have sex with me? I don't need to! I bet you wanna bang me right here right now!" Marcus smirked.

"That's disgusting! You're not even sixteen yet! And why would I wanna bang you? You're just a pervert!" Katie screamed.

"If you say so..."

"I do say so! Do you know what makes it worse? After you try to rape someone but they get away and you walk over to them casual as fuck and ask them why they didn't put out! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Katie yelled.

"Just 'cos you're jealous!" Marcus yelled back.

Katie had had enough. She punched him as hard as she could in the face. His nose started bleeding and I heard it crack. Katie kept on punching him as hard as she could until his face was bruised up more than last night. Marcus hit back a few times but that just made other people angry. My friends and the trio joined in to help Katie and so did some other class mates of mine.

They changed from fist fighting to using magic. Practically all the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were hexing Marcus except Cedric. He was just pretending he didn't know Marcus and leaning against the wall like nothing was going on. I was crying silently and I noticed that Remus had finally shaken off McGonagall. He was heading towards us and she was cowering worriedly. She thought he would join in and probably kill him. So did I.

Remus pushed through the crowd towards me and picked me up. He wedding-carried me towards the staff table and sat me down in his chair next to Professor McGonagall.

"Are you OK, Merc?" he asked over the spell casting.

I nodded but couldn't stop the tears silently falling down my cheeks. Remus wiped them away with his thumb and smiled sadly at me. I smiled weakly back and he held me close. I sobbed into his chest until I heard Dumbledore walking over to the fight.

"Stop this at once!" he bellowed over the noise.

Everyone stopped immediately and backed away. Marcus now had an elephant's trunk; his ears were now cacti; his face was covered with boils, cuts and bruises; his teeth had grown to twice times their normal size and some had been knocked out; half his hair had been yanked out and the other half was every colour imaginable; his clothes were ripped and his bag was broken. Dumbledore walked right up to Marcus.

"Is what Miss Mitchell says true?" he asked.

It was so silent that everyone could hear him. Remus was still holding me but I could see everything. You could see the whole hall from up here.

Marcus didn't move. I don't think he could.

"Is it true?" Dumbledore said clearly.

"Might be..." Marcus mumbled.

"It's true? You are underage and tried to rape one of my students?"

"Maybe..."

"How dare you! In my school! You are hereby banned from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Pack your bags and get out of my school! You are not allowed to set foot on school grounds and that includes going near the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmead! I am extremly disappointed in you!" Dumbledore yelled and pointed at the door.

Marcus shuffled away and the crowd crept over to the staff table. My friends and the trio ran up to me and gave me a twenty armed hug. Remus smiled sadly at me and nuzzled his nose in my hair. The other guys didn't know how close we had grown so it was a bit awkward for them but they just shook it off.

"Are you OK?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine now. Thank you all for doing that for me. You really didn't have to," I smiled weakly at them all.

"Didn't have to? Minerva was holding me back so I wouldn't kill the guy!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"You wouldn't have killed him would you? Not properly with the killing curse and everything?" I turned around and looked at him.

Remus hesitated before saying "No."

I was sitting on his lap with my back to him. I leaned my head against his shoulder and realised everyone was still watching me.

"Sorry!" I blushed.

My eyes turned from white to pink. There were lots of 'don't worry about it' and 'it was nothing's from everyone. Most of the Slytherins were all standing against the wall with most of the first years that didn't know me. Everyone who knew me had fought for me.

"Thank you so much. I'm really sorry but I don't know hardly any of you!" I bit my lip.

Lots of people laughed and I heard someone walk up towards me. It was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. (Yeah that sounds like James Bond!) I felt Remus tense slightly but he relaxed straight away. I knew why he tensed up (Draco was Narcissa's son) but why did he suddenly let it go? What was going through his mind?

"Hello, Mercedes," Draco said.

He smiled at me and I must admit he was pretty good looking but he was two years younger than me. That would just be awkward. More awkward than Remus hanging around with my friends! That was probably what Remus thought about me...

"Hi, Draco," I smiled back.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"Nothing, Potter," Draco spat back "I just wanted to see if Mercedes was OK. If you're allowed to be friends with her then why can't I?"

"It's OK, Harry," I patted his arm.

"Are you OK, Mercedes? That Marcus kid was pretty low. I'm supposed to be a man whore and I'm younger than him. I'm not a man whore by the way. It's just that why would you want to force a girl to have sex with you when you're underage and she doesn't want to? I know you're hot and everything but..."

"Thanks, Draco. Where you part of the fight down there?"

"Yeah. Loads of people were. Practically the whole school... Even a few Slytherins! Don't you know you're the most popular girl in school? Everyone loves you. Especially someone..." Draco looked at me but I'm not sure he was looking at me or someone behind me.

"I'm not popular! But who loves me?" I asked.

"I can't say. But I know that you love someone too. I know you're not interested in anyone other than him... That's why Marcus didn't have a shot with you. Neither does any boy in this school. Including me..." Draco blushed.

"Aww! Aren't you the sweetest! I don't see why you can't be this nice to the trio," I said pulling Draco into a hug and squashing Remus.

"They're not a beautiful girl," Draco just shrugged and walked off.

"I'm sorry, I'm squashing you, Remmie," I said standing up.

"It's fine, Merc. Seriously,"

"Thanks, nerd," I smiled sitting back down.

"Anytime, Flobberworm,"

Everyone was listening to our conversation still and I was getting a little paranoid.

"Thanks for helping me everyone but I feel slightly paranoid when you all listen to what I'm saying," I said blushing slightly.

"Everyone please sit back down. I would like to speak with you all and it doesn't seem polite to talk with you all like this," Dumbledore said.

Everyone nodded and sat back down. The food had been taken away when the fight started so it wouldn't be damaged. The house elves were so sweet.

"Thank you all for helping me punish Marcus Diggory. He will never walk the floors of this castle again. What you have done today shows how much of close unit we all are as a school when it comes to help and support. I'm sure Mercedes here agrees with me when I say thank you," Dumbledore smiled at everyone.

"Yeah thanks everyone," I said.

"Nearly the whole school united to come to the aid of one fourth year. This shows how much of a close community we have made within the school and how quickly rumours can spread. It could be told to a few first years and be around the school in a matter of days. Even we teachers know some of them. Now is the time to settle any rumours that have been going around. Maybe you would like to start Mercedes?"

"Yeah, thanks," I stood up and continued "Well everyone, you might have heard Marcus say that I've been 'screwing' Remus. We haven't. We're not even dating! We're just friends OK? And I am not a slut. That is all," I sat back down on Remus' lap and he nuzzled his nose into my hair.

I could hear people muttering but didn't hear what they were saying. It was kinda frustrating. I wonder what they were talking about... God I'm nosey!

"Anyone else who wants any rumours cleared?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco stood up and said "Me. I just want everyone to know that I'm not a man whore,"

"Draco..." I encouraged.

"OK, Merc... I'm not man whore and I've never had a proper girlfriend..." he whispered.

He sat back down and other people stood up to clear their names. We had the normal rumours like who's not going out with whom and who really is going out with who and other stuff like that. It was all kinda boring.

When everyone was done Dumbledore stood up and said "Thank you everyone. I'm glad everyone has had a chance to get things off their chest. You can all have the rest of the week off and then you can go and enjoy your Christmas holiday,"

Everyone left the hall and either went outside or into their common rooms. Some people nodded at me and others waved. I still couldn't believe they did that for me and that I'd never see Marcus again.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you guys wanna do today?" I asked my friends.

"Well we're going to see Hagrid. We haven't seen him in a while and he's getting cranky," Hermione shrugged.

"We're gonna have a little spa day," Janice smiled.

"Oh... Well I have no idea what I'm gonna do... What're you doing, Remmie?" I asked Remus.

I turned around fully so I could see Remus. We wound his arms around my waist so I wouldn't fall off.

"I dunno... I've marked all the homework and have planned all my lessons... So I'm not doing much," Remus shrugged.

"What would you normally do?" I asked, playing with his fringe.

"I dunno..." Remus looked up at me hand "I might... um... I dunno. You think of something."

"Um... You could teach me that flip thing!"

"OK..." Remus sighed. "Where?"

"I dunno, you're supposed to be my nerd," I laughed.

"OK... We could go to... we could use a part of the school grounds. It used to be my secret little place I used to go to when I was your age,"

"I'm surprised you can remember that far!"

"Hey! I'm not that old, Flobberworm,"

"If you say so, nerd..." I stopped playing with his fringe and ruffled his hair.

I hopped off his lap and stood up. Remus walked me to Gryffindor common room and I felt really confused.

"Here? You went here where no one knows about? Everyone in Gryffindor knows this place, you nerd!" I giggled.

"No I was just thinking that it's snowing outside and you might wanna get changed into something warmer," Remus shrugged.

"Oh yeah... I'll be back as soon as I can,"

"And I'll be waiting right here." Remus smiled.

I smiled back and ran into the common room. I ran all the way to my dorm and burst through the door. I got dressed into this

cgi/set?id=72653649

and ran back downstairs after I had reapplied my make-up and looked OK.

"I'm back, Remmie," I grinned.

"You look beautiful as always," He grinned back nodding at my clothes.

"Thanks, Remmie! You... haven't changed..." I giggled.

Remus chuckled and held out his arm for me. I looped mine through it and we walked off out of the castle and towards Hagrid's hut. We walked all the way around the Forbidden Forest to a part of the palace I had only seen from Professor Trelawney's tower. From up there all I could see was a few random brick walls but I couldn't see what we could see now.

There were lots of brick walls scattered around. Some knee high and some as tall as Remus. Some were close together and others far apart. There were poles to swing off of. It was the perfect street agility course.

"Wow... Did you make this?" I turned to Remus.

I slid my arm out of Remus' and looked around.

"Yeah I made it," Remus stuffed his hands in his pockets "I made it when I was at school so I could be by myself and learn how to use my 'werewolfness'..."

"It's awesome! I love it! Can you give me a demonstration?" I asked.

I fluttered my eyelashes at him and smiled sweetly.

"OK..." he rolled his eyes.

I stood next to Remus and watched as he ran forward. He jumped up and held onto the highest pole. He swung himself around and landed on the highest wall. Remus ran along the wall and flipped onto the lowest one. He jumped off this wall onto the floor and ran to the gap in between two of the walls. He jumped and bounced off of the wall and onto the other. He carried on doing that until he reached the top. When he finally reached the highest wall again he swung from the pole to the next lowest and to the next until he swung off and landed on the ground. He was crouched down on one knee with one hand on the ground in front of him holding his weight.

"Bloody hell..." I gasped.

Remus blushed and stood up again. He was so modest.

"It wasn't much... And I've had years of practice... plus my 'werewolfness'..." Remus trailed off.

"It was amazing! How do you do that?" I moaned walking up to him.

"I'll teach you one day," Remus nodded "but today I'm just teaching you to do this..."

Remus jumped up onto the little wall next to him and landed the same way he did a second ago.

"You want me to do that? How?"

"Just jump," Remus shrugged jumping off of the wall and standing up.

"How? I can't jump that high! I can only jump about this high!" I put my hand about knee high.

"OK then. Jump onto my back," Remus bent down of his hands and knees so his back was at knee height.

"Won't I hurt you?" I asked crouching down by his head.

"Werewolf strength, remember?" Remus turned to look at me.

He grinned flashing his teeth. He already had snow all over him and I was surprised he hadn't slipped over yet. I almost have! Fail.

I grinned and stood up again. I took a deep breath and remembered something Draco had said earlier... He had said something like... um... 'Everyone loves you... Especially someone in this very room...' Who was he talking about?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that when I jumped, I slipped and landed on the ground with my head under Remus' stomach.

"Sorry!" I moaned.

Remus sat up normally and helped me to my feet after checking I had no injuries.

"It's not your fault. It obvious you were thinking of something else... Was it someone in this school?" Remus asked.

"Yeah actually... It was just something Draco said..." I said sitting down cross-legged in the snow.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Remus asked.

He sat down next to me and brought his knees up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them and looked at me. Remus was so kind and loyal. He probably thinks I fancy Draco now... I don't! He's just a nice guy... And he's younger than me! That's probably what Remus thinks of me...

"Well I remembered something he said earlier after everyone attacked Marcus," I said turning to Remus.

"What did he say? I wasn't paying much attention." Remus shrugged apologetically.

"He said well... And I didn't make this up or anything... 'You're the most popular girl in school. Everyone loves you. Especially someone in this very room... I can't say who it is but I know you love someone too. That's why Marcus didn't have a shot with you. That's the same for every guy in the school including me...'"

"I don't understand..." Remus said.

"Neither do I... He said someone loves me? And how does he know I love someone...?"

"I didn't know you love someone. Who? You don't have to tell me but... And you've got a lot of people in this school who love you so that's a hard one."

"I'm sorry Remmie, I can't tell you who I love because... well... it's embarrassing,"

He hesitated before saying, "Come on..."

Remus stood up and brushed the snow from his trousers.

I stood up and brushed the snow off of me and asked "Where are we going?"

"You wanna talk to Draco so I'm gonna take you to Draco. Come on,"

Remus gently picked me up and put me on his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I buried my face in his shoulder and smiled to myself. Remus started running. As in really running! He was so fast but that was just because of his 'werewolfness'. I think... He ran all the way around the forbidden forest but when we got to Hagrid's hut I screamed "Slow Down!"

Remus stopped all together and tried to turn my head to face me but it's kinda hard to turn your head fully round.

"Sorry, Mercedes. I didn't know I was going too fast," Remus moaned "I'll put you down."

He took his arms away from my legs and held my waist. He tried to put me down but I wrapped my legs around him tightly so he couldn't.

"No. You weren't going too fast. It was fun! It's just that people might be freaked out by you running so fast right in front of the school."

"Oh! Sorry. You wanna stay up there then little monkey?" Remus chuckled.

He held my legs so I could loosen them and not fall off. It really was fun. I could feel the wind rushing through my hair and smell Remus' scent coming off in bucket loads. The trees had blurred into a green-black wall and the snowy landscape had just become a white sheet.

"I thought I was a Flobberworm? Make you mind up!" I giggled.

"Oh sorry. You wanna stay up there then little Flobberworm?" Remus chuckled.

I love his chuckle..

"Yes I do. I can get down if you want but I'm pretty comfy up here. You're so tall I can see all over the school from up here!"

"I'm not that tall,"

"You're taller than me,"

"I'm older than you,"

"So? I've already had my growth spurt and probably won't be getting any taller,"

Remus chuckled at me and shook his head. I wonder what goes through his mind... I don't know what he thinks about because he has his mind blocked. He said that if mine's blocked, then so is his. I know how he feels when he wants to know what I'm thinking! It's so frustrating!

We were walking through the snow towards the school. Hagrid waved at us from his hut and his funny big dog Fang ran over to us. He dribbled all of Remus' shoes and licked at my feet. I giggled and patted Fang's head. Remus chuckled and Hagrid just looked shocked. He was a sweet guy that Rubeus Hagrid...

"How's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" I asked.

I had heard that Draco got him angry and he attacked him (Buckbeak attacked Draco not Hagrid. Hagrid wouldn't hurt a fly). Draco's arm's fine now but Buckbeak's being trailed. He'll probably be executed if my plan doesn't work at the end of the year...

"Oh fine. Jus' fine. The trio are coming down now actually. Well they said they would..." Hagrid smiled unsurely.

"They will don't worry. Everything will work out just fine. See you soon Hagrid!" I said cheerfully.

"Yeah, bye Hagrid. Good luck with the court case," Remus said.

Remus took one hand from my leg and waved at Hagrid. I was a bit lopsided for a bit but he sorted me out.

"Thanks, yeh guys. It means a lot to me that yeh care. Bye, Mercedes. Bye, Remus," Hagrid nodded.

Remus and I smiled at him and he carried on walking up to the castle. It must have been really awkward for Hagrid but people are good at hiding their feelings when it comes to me and Remus in this school. That's a good thing. It makes it less awkward for us even though we know it really is.


	8. Chapter 8

Remus carried on walking until we came to a door in the dungeons. It had green paint on it and Slytherins were walking in and out of it. This must be the Slytherin common room. Remus gently put me on the floor in front of him. He pushed a hair behind my ear and looked me in the eyes.

"You be careful. Some Slytherins aren't as innocent as they seem," He said.

"I'm always careful, Remmie! And anyway, the Slytherins are cool. They're not evil. Just misunderstood or in need of guidance. I'm only here to see Draco," I shrugged.

"OK." Remus nodded.

"Meet me at the black lake at 3:00?" I asked.

"As you wish..." Remus turned and walked away slowly.

He turned around when he got to the corner and smiled at me. I love his smile. Especially when his eyes light up and sparkle... I smiled back and knocked on the door.

"You're not from Slytherin so what do you want?" the door snapped.

I could see a small mouth had appeared on the door and was now frowning at me.

"Um... I wanna speak with Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah lots of girls wanna speak with the Malfoy kid. I don't see why but you..." a green eye appeared in the door above the mouth "You're not bad looking. I'll let you in but if they chuck you out, don't blame me."

"Thank you!" I grinned.

The door swung open and I walked through. I saw Draco sitting on a sofa with one foot propped up on Crabbe's knee and the other on Goyle's. He was an arrogant bastard sometimes but I didn't mind. He was one of the misunderstood ones who also happened to be a natural born leader.

"Mercedes!" Draco exclaimed jumping up immediately and tripping over his own feet in a rush.

Everyone around laughed and pointed at him. He blushed slightly making them laugh harder. It was obvious that cool Draco Malfoy had never been embarrassed like this in front of anyone before. It was so sweet.

"Hey Draco," I grinned and gave him a hug "And hey guys," I nodded at Crabbe and Goyle.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," I noticed everyone was still staring and added "In private?"

"Yeah sure. I'll show you to our dorm."

I raised an eyebrow at him and nodded at the boys.

"If these guys don't mind..."

Crabbe and Goyle looked shocked at his politeness and nodded like confused puppies. Draco led med to his dorm after people wolf whistled. I glared at them and they shut up. I sat down on his bed and he sat down on the bed opposite.

"What's up, Mercedes?" he asked.

"Just something you said earlier today..."

"What did I say? I say a lot of things,"

"You said that 'Everybody loves you. Especially someone in this room... I can't say who it is but I know you love someone too. That's why Marcus didn't have shot with you. Or any other guys in this school. Including me...'"

I had been looking down at my lap but when I finished I looked up into Draco's eyes. Yeah he was taller than me but so were Harry and Ron and a few other year nines. It's not fair... I'd had my growth spurt but I most guys were still taller than me... Draco had blue eyes too... Not clear blue like Remus' but a cold blue like ice. It was kinda pretty. Draco blushed and looked down.

"Sorry... I've kinda had a crush on you for a while..."

"Aww! You're so sweet!"

I stood up and hugged Draco and he blushed even more.

"I hope this won't get awkward between us... I just wanna be friends. I think of all my guy friends as brothers to me and that would be kinda weird."

"Not all of them... You don't treat Lupin as a brother... I know how you feel about him..."

I blushed and sat back down. I could feel my eyes turning pink as I stared at my shoes. How does everyone know?! I hope Remus doesn't know...

"Lupin doesn't know and I'm surprised you didn't know practically every guy has a crush on you and every girl wants to be your friend," Draco shook his head.

"OK but what did you mean by someone loves me? Did you mean you or someone else?"

"Oh... Someone in our school does love you. It's not me, don't worry, but he loves you as much as you love Lupin, maybe more."

"Really? Are they good looking? Are they nice? Are they older or younger than me?"

"Well... you think he's good looking and 'sweet' and yeah he's older than you but age doesn't matter with you two..."

"Who is it?"

"You'll know by the end of the year... And so will the whole school. He won't be the person you take to the Valentine's ball but he will send you a card."

"Oh OK... Will you send me a card?"

"Of course I will. Will you send me one?"

"Only if you want me too," I winked.

Draco grinned and I grinned back. He was really sweet when you got to know him.

"You're the pettiest pure-blood I've ever seen Mercedes. I'm surprised I've never heard of you before I came. I'm even more surprised you hang out with Potty, Weasel and Mudblood," Draco shook his head.

I stood up and knew my eyes had turned black. So much for Draco being sweet...

"How dare you?!"

"What? I'm not allowed to say you're pretty?"

"No how dare you call my friend a Mudblood just because she's muggle-born! _I'm_ muggle-born! You gonna call me a Mudblood? Are ya?" I yelled.

"You-you're a muggle-born...?" Draco frowned.

"Are you serious? You stereotype people just because of their 'blood statuses'! I took a chance on you Draco Malfoy! Right now I could be with Remus but he knew I was distracted and brought me here to see you. I wish he never had!" I ran out of the room.

I slammed his door behind me and slid onto the floor with my back against it. My eyes weren't black anymore; they were blue. I had tried to make a friend today. He was fine all the way up until he called one of my best friends a Mudblood. Why would he do that? We were getting on so well...

I could hear crashing from Draco's room but I didn't care. I was hurt right now. All of a sudden I felt banging against the door. I looked up and saw Draco's fist punch right through it leaving a huge hole. I jumped up and opened the door.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" I yelled.

But then I saw Draco. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were pale. The room was a mess with things smashed and the bed covers ripped to shreds. What had he done? And more importantly, why did he do it?

"Draco?" I said softly.

"I'm sorry. I blew it. I had a crush on you so I thought if I could be your friend you might like me enough to maybe go out with me. If you didn't then we'd still be friends but I blew it. I called you a Mudblood... I never even knew you were one until now... I thought... I thought..."

Draco sat down on the floor with his knees up to his chest and his head in his hands. He was shaking with tears that made me break down too. I sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. He was still crying but stopped after a while. He looked up at me and I kissed his forehead.

"You OK?" I whispered.

He nodded and whispered "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry. It's just... that's how I was brought up. Purebloods were my family and muggles were my enemies. I don't want you to be my enemy, Mercedes. I want to be your friend,"

"You are my friend, you fool! I know you won't tell your family you are but I understand. And anyway, I've always wanted to be someone's guilty pleasure. The more you can't have me the more you want me," I winked.

Draco laughed and hugged me back. Aww... I love this kid... Not the way I love Remus. I love him like I love Harry or Ron. They're like brothers to me. I let go of Draco and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Where are _we_ going? We're going to the black lake. Come on,"

I walked out of his room with Draco following me like a confused puppy. When we got to Crabbe and Goyle, I said "I'm really sorry but Draco got angry and trashed your dorm. He'll clean it up when he gets back,"

The boys were still in shock and just nodded. They're so funny those boys... I walked Draco to the black lake and told him to stay there. It was almost 3:00 so Remus would be here soon. I ran to Gryffindor tower and told my friends to come to the black lake with me.

When we got there I saw Remus talking to Draco. When the trio saw him they froze and looked at me.

"Hey, Remmie!" I ran over to him and jumped on his back.

He was ready for me and caught me easily. I wrapped my legs around him and said "Don't you dare tickle my feet, Remus!"

"What like this?" Remus tickled the bottom of my foot making me squirm.

"Remus!" I giggled.

"Yeah?" he stopped and tried to look at me.

"Howdy diddly!" I grinned.

Remus chuckled and said "Howdy diddly!" back.

We all walked to the black lake and sat down on the snow covered grass. Remus let me sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at my friends and smiled.

"So what did you want us all here for?" Janice asked.

"Yeah 'cos the trio and Draco's eye daggers almost hit me," Katie laughed.

I looked at them and they were giving each other evils. Remus chuckled and did the awkward turtle sign.

"Hey, how do you know that?" Hermione asked.

The boys finished their glaring match and looked at Remus.

"Merc taught me. She showed me the day we had a sleepover because it was kinda awkward between us because well you're my students," Remus shrugged and blushed.

"Merc's you're student though," said Laura.

"Yeah but... I don't see Mercedes that way. I see her as a friend," Remus blushed even more.

"Aww," I said playing with his fringe.

Katie raised her eyebrow at me so I shrugged.

"What? His hair is really soft! Feel it!"

She stood up and felt his hair. "Bloody hell! That's so soft!"

Everyone else stood up and stroked his hair. He was so embarrassed his face had turned bright red. I laughed softly and stuck my tongue out at him. Remus flicked my nose and I winked at him. When they'd finally finished petting him, they sat down and looked at me.

"You still haven't answered my question," Janice said.

"Oh yeah. Well I wanna be friends with all of you guys but I can't be with you at the same time because the trio hate Draco and it's awkward when Remus' around you guys... So I need a timetable."

"Oh OK. That makes sense..."

"I call Thursdays!" Draco grinned.

I laughed and said "OK Thursdays are taken. Who wants Monday and Tuesday?"

"We'll take it!" the trio grinned.

"Who wants Wednesdays and Fridays?"

"We do!" Katie grinned.

"That leaves you with the weekend, Remmie."

"Great! Except when you go to Hogsmead... You might wanna go with your friends,"

"I don't mind who I go with but I haven't been to Hogsmead all year yet. Do you wanna go with me next time?" I asked.

"As you wish," Remus nodded.

I hugged Remus and turned to the others.

"Is everyone happy?"

"I am but I won't be for long with the golden trio over here," Draco frowned.

"OK. It's the start of the Christmas holidays tomorrow so I'll let you pack," I smiled.

"Bye Merc!"

Everyone came to give me hug and kiss my cheek. They waved at Remus and went back to pack up for tomorrow. It was just me and Remus now.

"Do you want me to go sit over there?" I pointed to a spot next to him.

"No it's fine. It's cool how you just hug me like I'm not a monster."

"Monster? You're not a monster! You're my big fat nerd!"

"I'm not fat!"

"I know you're not. You're ripped!"

"Thanks..."

"And anyway, I love giving you hugs! It's the only place I feel truly safe..."

Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I buried my face in his chest and grinned. I love this guy... I'll tell him one day... The same day my 'admirer' tells me how he feels. I've got mixed emotions about that day... I'll be happy because I'll figure out who loves me but scared because I have to tell Remus. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he just does nothing? What if he throws up? What if he likes me back? No way he will like me back! Ha, ha! Don't kid yourself, Merc.

"What are you thinking about?" Remus whispered into my hair.

"Nothing important," I whispered back.

I knew Remus knew it was something pretty big but just embarrassing to talk about. He respected that I didn't wanna talk about it and never forced things out of me; unless it was important. He held me close and wrapped the loose edges of his robes around me so I wouldn't get cold. I knew he would never hurt me and wanted me to be happy. He's sweet like that. We hugged like that for a while before my phone rang. Remus removed his arms from my neck and passed me my phone from my pocket. I smiled and took it from him. I stood up and answered the phone a little way away from him.

"Hello?"

"Mercedes? It's me. I just called to say I won't be home during the Christmas holidays. I'm going on holiday with Johnnie. We're going to America!" my mother said "Yeah so you're gonna have to stay at school for the holidays. Send Midnight over on Christmas eve so I can send your present to you and I'll see you in the summer holidays,"

"Oh OK. Bye..."

She hung up the phone before I could say good bye. She's so ignorant. I have to stay at school on my own with none of my friends and Remus will be going home and it'll be boring! I haven't even put my name on the list so they might just kick me out... I leant forward and held my head in my hands.

"What is it, Mercedes?" Remus asked.

"Nothing..."

"It obviously is something if it's bothering you. You don't have to tell me but I just wanna help,"

"It's my mother. She's going to America so I won't be going home for Christmas. I'll have to spend Christmas alone because all my friends are going home and you're going home and Hagrid won't be here either so it'll just be me and Dumbledore but he won't be here most of the time..."

"It's OK, Mercedes. You can... you can... well only if you want to... but you probably don't... it was a stupid idea... Forget I even said anything,"

"I can do what? You're my nerd, you don't have stupid ideas,"

"You can stay with me for Christmas, if you wanted to that is," Remus shrugged and blushed slightly.

"Really? That would be great! Are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

"No trouble at all. I was going to spend Christmas alone and since you are too why shouldn't you say with me? It'll be fun," Remus smiled.

"It _will_ be fun! You're _amazing_, Remmie!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head in his chest.

Remus wound his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair. I love it when he hugs me. In his arms, I feel warm and safe. I take in his scent and am happy once again. This was one of the things I love about him.

"I can always count on my nerd," I grinned after a while.

I sat up and looked at the time. It was 4:30. I didn't know we'd been hugging for that long! I showed Remus and his eyes widened.

"Sorry!" he blushed "I didn't know we'd been hugging for that long..."

"Don't worry, I didn't know either. I was just so comfortable..." I blushed now.

"I'm glad to be of service."

"Remmie...? You know when I was asleep in your office?"

"Yeah..."

"Well you said you liked to watch me sleep but I can't remember why...?"

Remus blushed again "Well... you kinda relaxed me you know? I felt less like a wolf when I was near you then when I was in a different part of the school. I have no idea why but you soothed me. Like... you know when you have a headache? You normally put a cold towel on your head to soothe it and that's what you were like..."

"I'm glad to be your cold towel," I laughed.

Remus chuckled and I stood up and stretched my arms. He stood up and said "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, I know you didn't. Anyway I've gotta pack for Christmas at your place,"

"Oh yeah! Wanna piggy back?"

"Sure!"

I grinned and hopped onto Remus' back. I wound my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. Remus held onto my legs so I wouldn't fall off as I rested my chin on his shoulder. I saw Remus roll his eyes so I moved my head back.

"Sorry, Remmie..."

"No, it's not that. It's just that you couldn't jump onto a wall yesterday but you can jump onto my back easily,"

"Oh yeah... I've never really thought about it when I jump on your back... I just, well, jump," I shrugged.

"We'll try that next time shall we?"

"Yeah, sure,"

I rested the side of my head on Remus' shoulder and saw Professor McGonagall smiling at us.

"Hey, Professor M!" I grinned.

"Hello, Mercedes. Hello, Remus," She smiled.

Remus stopped in case I wanted to talk to her but I shook my head. He continued walking but Professor McGonagall called down the corridor at me.

"Mercedes? Professor Dumbledore left you a note,"

"Oh OK. Thank you," I reached out and took the letter from her.

It said

'Dear Mercedes Brandy.  
I know you and Remus will be busy packing for your Christmas Holidays but when you have a moment please bring yourself to my office. I will need to ask you a few questions. If you like, Professor Lupin can give you a 'piggy back' as you call it but he will not be able to be there. I'm sorry. I'll see you in my office as soon as I can.  
Yours, A. Dumbledore.'

"Thanks, Professor," I smiled.

I passed Remus the letter and waved goodbye. He nodded and continued walking. We came to a fork in the corridor. If we turned left we could walk along to the Gryffindor Common room but if we continued we would reach Dumbledore's office.

"Which way?" Remus asked passing me the letter "To Gryffindor and packing or Dumbledore and questions? It's your decision."

"I don't mind but I do want to know what Dumbledore wants..."

"To Dumblydore it is," Remus grinned and ran down the corridor.

He didn't run fast like he did earlier but at a normal rate so he wouldn't seem crazy. Well not crazier than a teacher running through the corridors with a student on his back. I giggled and heard Remus chuckle too. Outside the gargoyle he said the password and I jumped down.

"Thank you for the lift, Remmie," I grinned.

"I'd do it anytime. You're not heavy at all and I know you'd be able to stay up there without my help. I just hold onto you so I know you're still there,"

"You're ridonculous,"

"So are you. Can you promise me something?"

"You know I'd do anything for you if you asked me to,"

"Promise me not to answer anything you're uncomfortable with or embarrassed about. Promise me you won't do anything you don't want to do," Remus gently brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Of course I won't, Remmie. You silly man..."

"At least I'm not an old man..."

"You'll never be old with me around. I'll keep you forever young," I winked and climbed the winding staircase to Dumbledore's office.

I knew Remus had watched me leave and had rolled his eyes at some point. God I love him... I reached his office and didn't bother knocking. I stroked the top of Fawkes' head and sat opposite Dumbledore's at his desk.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello, Mercedes," He nodded.

"Hey! Can I call you Albie?" I cocked my head to one side sweetly.

"Of course. May I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course you can!"

"Well before we start I need you to promise me that you will only answer my questions with the truth and if not, nothing else,"

"I don't lie but if I do I only lie to save other people,"

"Good. I was just checking. Well... how is your relationship with Remus?"

"You won't tell anyone? Or show anyone this memory?"

"I promise,"

"Thank you. Well... um... It's great! Remus is my best friend ever! He's so sweet… and funny… and kind… and strong… and gentle… and fast… and clever… and caring… and he's _so_ _good_ _looking_! Oh my God! I just told his boss and my head teacher I think he's good looking!" I blushed red and looked down at me knees.

Albus chuckled and shook his head. I looked up and saw him smiling at me.

"Don't worry. I won't tell him or anyone else. It's OK, he won't get fired. I actually agree with you!" he winked.

"I knew you were gay!" I whispered.

Dumbledore blushed slightly and then coughed.

"Well... What are you doing during the holidays?"

"Remus has asked me if I wanted to stay at his because my mother's going to America with her new boyfriend and I said yes. I hope that won't be a problem. I really wanna go and I don't want Remmie to get fired,"

"I'm glad you're going. Not because I want you to get out of the castle but because I think you two should bond out of school."

"Thanks, Albie,"

"Do you love him...?" he whispered.

I blushed redder than a tomato and nodded. Dumbledore grinned at me and I saw his eyes twinkling.

"Well you need to promise me one more thing,"

"OK... what is it?"

"Don't kiss him. You can hug and talk but you must not kiss him or tell him how you feel,"

"OK. I wasn't going to anytime soon. I was going to tell him at the end of the year..."

"Good. Well I think I've got everything covered... But can I ask you one more question?"

"Go ahead,"

"What are you getting him for Christmas?"

"I was thinking of getting him a cool t-shirt? I'm not sure though..."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Nope. Not a shirt. Narcissa bought him a shirt every Christmas until they broke up."

"Oh OK. I don't wanna bring that up! I know exactly what to get him though!"

"What?"

"You'll find out!"

Dumbledore nodded "Thank you for your time, Mercedes. You may go now,"

I smiled and walked to the door. Before I left and closed the door, I turned around and whispered "Just remember that you didn't kill her, Albie,"

I walked down the stairs and saw Remus there waiting for me.

I grinned at him and gave him a quick hug.

"You waited all this time for me?" I asked after I pulled away.

"Course I did. Last time I wasn't with you, you almost got raped so I'm gonna be your human taxi until I know you're safe. Or tell me to stop," He shrugged.

"You're so sweet! So does that mean I get a piggy back wherever I go?"

"Only if you want one..."

"Can I have a piggy back please?" I asked sweetly.

"As you wish," Remus smiled.

I grinned and jumped onto his back. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and nuzzled my head into his shoulder. Remus held onto my legs so I wouldn't fall off and rubbed my wrists with his chin making me giggle.

"To Gryffindor Tower!"

"Giddy-up, Remmie!"

Remus chuckled and ran like a horse towards Gryffindor common room. He gave the password to the fat lady and took me to the bottom of the stairs to the girl's dorm. He gently put me down on the step in front of him.

"Do you want a piggy back tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"If you really wanna give me one," I shrugged.

"I don't mind. It's actually really fun!"

"Thanks, Remmie. What time were you thinking?"

"Around... eight-ish...?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you then! Or at dinner!" I grinned.

"Do you want a piggy back to dinner?"

"Yes please. Won't you have to wait for me? I might be a while,"

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged.

"Why don't you help me pack? You won't be bored waiting for me and you can help me decide what to bring!"

"Sounds great. You're gonna have to help me up the stairs because I still can't go up there,"

"Well at least I know you're definitely a guy!"

"Hey! You know I'm a guy!"

"And so does Katie!"

"What did you do?"

"Well the day after our sleep over, Katie asked why I kept blushing so I showed her the memory of when I woke up and saw... you know..." I blushed.

He turned bright red and put his hands over his eyes. I giggled and removed them.

"Come on you nerd!" I laughed.

Remus chuckled and held my hand as we walked up the stairs. He let go when we got to my dorm and I must admit I died a little inside. Just a little bit. A tiny little bit. I didn't let it show on my face though. His hands were so soft! And warm... And gentle... And just like Remus...

He sat down at the bottom of my bed without me even telling him which one was mine. I had no idea how he did that. I sat down at the other end of the bed and crossed my legs.

"How did you know?" I asked him kicking my shoes off.

"Know what?" Remus copied.

"Know which bed was mine. How did you know?"

"I recognised your scent," he shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when you've been sleeping on a pillow I've kinda recognised the scent you leave behind on it," he blushed some more.

"Really?"

"Yeah... I'm kinda weird in that sense,"

"You're not weird; you're sweet,"

"Thanks but I'm not beautiful like you,"

Remus winked at me and I giggled.

"I can't believe you couldn't wink in werewolf form. You were so funny when you couldn't do it,"

"Yeah but now I can wink all I want," He winked again.

I laughed and took out my wand. I mumbled a spell at my holiday trunk and it flew towards me quite fast but Remus caught it before it hit me in the head. I smiled half apologetically, half gratefully. I don't know what I'd do without him sometimes.

"So what should I put in it?"

"Pyjamas?"

"Well duh! But what else? And you can't say clothes!"

"Um... Warm clothes? Like gloves and scarves and woolly socks and warm jackets and winter boots and other warm stuff," Remus shrugged.

I went to my wardrobe and got out three pairs of pyjamas and enough underwear for the holidays. I took out some warm outfits, my two leather jackets and some other outfits. I put all of this in my holiday trunk along with some snow boots and the earmuffs, gloves and scarf I was wearing today.

When I turned back around I saw Remus with his back to me and looking at something in his hands. I crept up behind him and looked over his shoulder. He was looking at a photo album I had of my friends. There was one of The Trio; Katie, Laura and Janice; me and the trio; me and Katie, Laura and Janice; me and Lee; me and Hagrid; me… All of the pictures moved because I'd used a special wizard camera but the picture right at the back of the album was still. It was one of me when I was a baby hugging my teddy bear with a little purple bow tied around its' neck. The nurse at the hospital gave it to me because my mother had accidently left me there when she went out clubbing. The teddy bear was sitting on top of my big suitcase under my bed.

"You were an adorable baby," Remus smiled turning around to look at me.

"Thanks but you do know I'll get revenge on you, right?" I sat back down on my bed in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"You took this from under my pillow and looked at my baby photo. When I go to your house, I'm gonna embarrass you in some way or another,"

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would!"

Remus rolled his eyes at me and I ruffled his hair. I shuffled slightly closer and played with his fringe. I think his fringe looks really cute and every time I play with his fringe he doesn't do or say anything but just stares at my hand and looks into my eyes every few seconds. He has such soft hair and gorgeous eyes. And he smells so nice!

Remus slowly reached up a hand and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I hadn't realised that we had slowly been moving closer together and I was now sitting in between his raised knees. I gazed into his clear blue eyes and noticed how close his face was to mine. I was looking into his eyes and he was looking into mine. My hand left his hair and trailed down to his cheek.

We heard my friends giggling and we snapped up immediately. My hand left Remus' cheek and I blushed. Remus slowly removed his hand from my face and blushed too. He hadn't looked up at them yet but I had. Katie, Janice and Laura were standing in the doorway giggling and blushing.

"Sorry you guys. We didn't mean to interrupt anything," Katie giggled.

"You haven't interrupted anything. Remmie was just helping me pack," I said jumping up.

"Are you in a good mood with your mum or bad?" Laura asked.

"Bad," I sighed "She's going to America with her new boyfriend so I had nowhere to go for Christmas but then Remus invited me to stay at his place."

"You can't go!" Katie protested.

"Why?"

"Because you'll... you know!"

"I will not! You know me and Remmie are just friends!"

Katie closed her eyes and sighed, "OK,"

She walked right over to Remus (with her eyes open duh) and pointed her finger at him so it was inches from his nose.

"Only if you promise not to hurt her in anyway. If she comes back here pregnant or hurt in any way, I will make it my personal duty to make sure you won't live to see the next day. I don't care if you're my teacher," she glared.

"You won't kill me, Katie. If I hurt her I would have already killed myself," Remus looked into my eyes.

"You wouldn't, would you?" I asked him worriedly.

"Hurt you? Not consciously, no,"

"Not hurt me. I know you'd never hurt me but would you kill yourself?"

"Only if I hurt you," Remus said softly.

"You won't hurt me do you hear me? You will not die! How could you even say that?" I said just as softly.

I sat back down next to him on the bed and looked into his eyes. He would kill himself if he hurt me. If he bit me or anything like that, then there would be no Remus. No Remmie. I don't know what I'd do without him. Now that I look back to the time before I had met Remus, I can see that the food was tasteless, the world was grey and the air was thick. I couldn't go back to that. Remus had brought colour into my world. I now knew I couldn't live without him.

"You won't kill yourself..." I whispered.

"No, Mercedes. Of course I won't," Remus shook his head.

He took one of my hands and held it gently in both of his and softly rubbed my knuckles with one of his thumbs. He was so sweet. Remus was my gentle giant.

"When you're done..." Laura laughed.

I blushed and Remus let go off my hand and smiled.

"So what're you guys doing up here? I can see you've already packed your bags..." I asked.

"Yeah we were looking for you! We looked everywhere. We checked Lupin's office first and then his classroom and we checked the Great Hall and the library and the kitchens and the black lake and the Slytherin common room and our common room and now we've found you!" Janice grinned.

"Sorry! We were still by the black lake and Remmie gave me a piggy back but then McGonagall told me Dumbledore wanted to see me so Remmie took me to see him and he asked me all these questions and then Remmie gave me a piggy back up here and then I helped him up to our dorm and he helped me pack and then you guys came up,"

"Oh OK. Well it's dinner time now so we should probably go," Katie smiled.

"Remmie?" I asked as we left our dorm.

"Yeah?"

"Can you make the stairs a slide? Not many boys get to come up here so I've never been down it before,"

"As you wish. I'll catch you all at the bottom,"

Remus hesitantly stood on the top step and it turned into a slide. He slid down and beckoned to me at the bottom. I pushed Janice and Laura down and he caught them one by one. I slid down the slope and Remus caught me at the bottom. His face was inches from mine. I gazed into his clear blue eyes and blushed slightly.

Laura and Janice were standing by the trio watching us. Remus hadn't let go of me yet but I didn't want him to. I breathed in his amazing scent and couldn't help noticing how gorgeous he was. I realised that as I gazed into his eyes that Remus was looking back into mine.

Harry coughed and I looked away. I blushed and saw Remus was blushing too. He gently set me upright and looked up at Katie. She slid down and he caught her. Katie giggled and blushed before standing up hurriedly.

"Do you have a crush on Remmie?" I whispered in her ear.

"Well he's totally cute! But I'll back off if you want me too. I don't even flirt with him so you should be proud of that!" Katie whispered back.

I laughed and we all started to leave the common room. Ron and Hermione were standing quite far apart so they'd obviously had another argument. But never mind, they'll get together in the end. Just like Harry's parents... Only Ron doesn't ask Hermione out every few days...

"Do you want a piggy back, Mercedes?" Remus asked.

"Sure! Thanks, Remmie!" I said jumping onto his back.

When we got to the Great Hall I jumped off Remus' back, gave Draco a hug and a kiss on the cheek and sat down. I waved to Remus at the staff table and began to eat. We talked about random school stuff and then went to Gryffindor common room after giving Remus a hug (me not the others).

I was sitting in my room checking I had everything I needed for Remus' tomorrow when my black owl, Midnight, tapped its beak against the window. I wonder who it could be... It had to be someone in the school because I hadn't sent Midnight to anyone. I let her in and gave her a biscuit. She perched on my shoulder and passed me the note. It was written in Remus' hand writing so I knew instantly it was from him.

It said

'Dear Flobberworm.  
I'm sorry it's late but I wanted to know what time you're having your breakfast so I can escort you there. I have had a talk with Dumbledore and he has allowed me to eat with you tomorrow morning if you want me to. We are leaving tomorrow at 10:00 by apparition if you don't mind. Please send Midnight back with the time you're thinking of getting breakfast and I'll see you in the common room. Would you like me to eat with you tomorrow morning? I don't mind if you say no. Love from, your nerd...  
Remus x'

I smiled and hugged the letter to my chest. My friends all looked at me like I was crazy but then realised.

"What did he say?" Katie asked.

"He just asked what time I was getting breakfast and if he can join me. I mean us," I shrugged.

"So what time?" she asked.

"I dunno! Around... 8:00? He said we're leaving at 10:00 and that's around when your train leaves so we could probably see you off from the station. Do you guys mind if Remus eats with us?"

"Nope. If you're happy I'm happy," Katie hugged me.

"Same," Laura and Janice grinned.

"Thanks you guys. Look what he wrote though!" I grinned.

I showed them the letter and pointed at the bottom where it said'Love from you nerd... Remus.x'They all 'aww'ed and grinned at me as I got out a quill. On the back of Remus' letter I wrote

'Dear Nerd.  
I'll see you in the common room at around 8:00. Of course you can eat with us. Do you mind if we see my friends off at the train station and then go to your place? Tell me in the morning. See you, Remmie!  
Love, your Flobberworm... Mercedes.'

I gave the letter to Midnight who flew off after giving me a sweet little hoot. I said goodnight to everyone and snuggled under the covers. I drew the curtains around me and moved my pillow around so I was holding it in my arms. Yeah I was imagining it was Remus but we've all done it before (not that it was Remus but someone else).


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning and got dressed into the opposite

cgi/set?id=72653959

of what I wore yesterday. I think I looked better in the darker outfit but I'll let Remus decide. I did all of this for him so he should be the one to choose.

I went down to the common room with Laura, Janice and Katie and saw Remus sitting in my armchair. I know it's not technically my armchair but when you share the common room with the same people for a while you know where they sit and no one sits in my armchair. Well except maybe my boyfriend at the time or one of my friends. I don't mean to sound like a slut because I've literally only had one boyfriend since I've been at this school (Fred Weasley).

I walked over and sat on his lap as gently as I could to see whether he would notice me or not because he said I was really light. He wasn't facing me at the time but looking into the fire obviously deep in thought.

He still hadn't noticed me so I whispered "Remmie!" in his ear.

"Mercedes?" Remus said confusedly.

He turned around so fast that I fell off his lap but he caught me just before I hit the ground. He had really good reflexes and he's so strong.

"Sorry, Mercedes! I didn't realise you were there,"

"Don't worry. I wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice me but then I got bored," I shrugged.

"You ready?" Remus pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm ready. Are you ready?" I asked my friends.

"Yeah, sure," they all shrugged.

"Great. Let's go then!"

Remus lifted me high above his head making me giggle and squirm. We walked to the Great Hall but halfway there Remus said "You know, Merc, if you stop squirming, I've got less chance of dropping you."

"You wouldn't drop me would you?" I stopped moving completely.

"No of course not," Remus smirked up and me.

Suddenly he threw me up into the air making me gasp and caught me in his arms. He held me like he did after Marcus almost raped me and I felt so safe. He just has that effect on me. We all continued walking to the Great Hall talking about random stuff. When we got to the hall, Remus gently put me down in front of him and we all sat down at Gryffindor table.

I sat down next to Harry and Remus sat down on my other side. Katie sat opposite Remus with Janice next to her and Laura next to Janice. Ron sat on Katie's other side with Hermione opposite him. I reached out to get some orange juice but Remus took my hand and shook his head at me.

"What? I'm gonna get poisoned from orange juice? You know I don't like pumpkin juice," I said confusedly.

"You're gonna be my guest for the holidays so I better get used to waiting on your every demand," Remus shrugged pouring me some orange juice.

"I never asked you to. And I don't and _won't_ demand anything," I said even more confusedly.

"Eggs and bacon?" Remus asked not listening to me.

"Yes please," I sighed.

Remus put some eggs, bacon and toast on plate before asking "Ketchup?"

"No thanks, Remmie. I can't stand that stuff,"

"Oh OK. Tuck in," he smiled.

Harry shook his head at me before yelling "You're staying with him?"

"Well yeah," I shrugged taking a bite of my newly made egg and bacon sandwich.

"You didn't think to tell us?" Ron yelled too.

"Well I only found out yesterday and he has a name you know and just happens to have quite good hearing,"

"Sorry. You're staying with Lupin?" Harry yelled again.

"Better and again, I only found out yesterday. And you don't have to yell. I'm not deaf,"

"Why are you staying with Lupin? You know you could stay with us if you have nowhere else to go. You know my mum would let you. She loves you loads even though you dumped Fred," Ron yelled.

"Again, I only found out yesterday. Remus offered and I said yes. And he's still got quite good hearing. Yeah he's older than us but he doesn't need a hearing aid. Yet..."

"Hey! I'm not that old! Only... twelve years older than you." Remus protested.

"That's what you've been telling us..." I smirked.

"I am! I'm not old! I'm only twenty-seven and you know that!"

"I know. I was just wondering how loud you'd say that," I shrugged and took another bite.

"Hermione? Do you have anything to say?" Ron growled.

"Just don't get pregnant," Hermione shrugged sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Pregnant! Remus and I aren't even dating! How could he get me pregnant?" I exclaimed.

"I dunno..." she smirked.

I shook my head and looked down at my sandwich. When I finally looked up, I saw Katie was kinda looking at Remus and blushing. I know he was really cute but she knew I loved him.

"Katie? Why are you blushing?" I asked.

"Nothing..."

"Oh really? Are you sure it's got nothing to do with... Remus? Is he making you... uncomfortable? A good friend once told me that if you share your emotions with the world, it makes them easier to deal with," I smiled at Remus.

"Fine! I think Lupin is cute OK? It's not my fault he has really nice hair!" She sighed and blushed as red as her beans on toast.

"Well... Um... Thank you," Remus blushed.

Everyone burst out laughing and Remus did the Awkward Turtle sign above the table. Everyone laughed more and Katie stopped blushing. She'd obviously gotten over it. Yeah she's good at stuff like that... That's why she's one of my best friends.

"So what are you guys doing this Christmas?" I asked.

"Harry and I are going to the burrow maybe with Hermione too...?" Ron asked her.

"No!" I said.

"What?"

"She's going home for a break. You really need one, babes," I looked her right in the eyes and she knew I knew she knew everything.

"Oh OK. Have fun Hermione and remember to take the cat from hell with you."

"Please! No arguing. I just wanted a quiet day where we'd all have breakfast, go to the train station so I could see you off before going to Remus' place," I sighed.

"Sorry,"

"Thanks, Ronnie..." I smiled and finished off my sandwich and orange juice.

"Hot chocolate?" Remus asked.

"Yes please, Remmie. Just don't make it too hot this time,"

"I'm seriously sorry for that. I really didn't know yours was the hot one and mine was the regular. Really I didn't know,"

"I know you didn't, nerd," I grinned and ruffled his hair.

Remus poured me a mug of regular hot chocolate and I took a sip. Perfect. I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"So what are you guys doing this Christmas?"

"My family are just staying at home and going to see family," Katie shrugged.

"Cool," I nodded.

"The first few days I'm staying at Laura's place but we're spending Christmas Eve and Christmas day at our own houses," Janice grinned.

"Yeah and then the last few days, I'm staying at Janice's place," Laura grinned

"Sounds great. Maybe we should all meet up sometime," I downed the rest of my hot chocolate in one and yawned.

"Tired, Flobberworm?" Remus chuckled.

"It's just hot chocolate makes me tired. I have no idea why but it does," I shrugged and yawned again.

"Come here, Flobberworm," Remus opened his arms out and I gently fell back into them.

I rested my head on his shoulder and my back against his chest. Remus wrapped his arms around me so they were in an 'X' shape over my body.

"Don't blow on my face," I yawned.

Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"So are we ready you guys?" I asked.

"As long as you don't fall asleep... then sure," Harry grinned.

"I'm not tired..." I yawned standing up and wobbling slightly.

"No piggy back for you today! You can barely stand!" Remus laughed.

He picked me up in the bridal way (it's what I've decided to call it when he carried me in his arms in the tunnel because he does it quite regularly) and took me to Gryffindor common room.

He gently put me down in my armchair and smiled at me. I wonder what thoughts were running through his mind...

"Do you mind helping me up the stairs, Hermione?" he asked her.

"Sure, come on," she held out her hand and he took it.

I must admit I was a little jealous of her. OK, a lot jealous. But Remus has no idea...

He came back down with my trunk in his arms and all my friends walking behind him with their trunks floating behind them. It looked kinda weird actually.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and stood up.

"Wanna sit on the trunk?"

"Will you be able to hold it?"

"I do work out you know,"

"Yeah but I'm really fat," I patted my tummy.

Remus sighed and stood the trunk up on the floor. He walked over to me and cupped my face in his hands. I fought back a blush but my eyes turned pink. I didn't look him in the eye.

"Mercedes, look at me," he gently tilted my face up so I had to look at him "You are in no way fat! You're perfect in every way."

"Thanks, Remmie," I whispered, smiling at him.

"Wanna sit on the trunk?" Remus released my face and held the trunk in front of himself sideways.

"Oh OK then," I grinned.

I stood on a chair and awkwardly climbed on. Remus laughed quietly at me and checked I was ready before walking to the carriages. I reached out a hand to stroke the thestrals but he shook his head at me. He could see them too. I forgot he'd seen death. He'd 'killed' his sister...

"What?" I whispered.

"People will think you're crazy," he whispered back.

"I don't care what people think. I only care what the person I love thinks of me and what my friends think of me," I shrugged and patted the head on the thestral in front of me.

I jumped off the trunk so Remus could put it in the carriage and we hopped in. Remus and I had our own carriage as Laura, Janice, Katie and Hermione had filled one and the trio had their own one too. I sat next to Remus and marvelled the thestrals as they started moving.

"They're beautiful creatures aren't they?" Remus smiled.

"Yeah... But they have nothing on the guy I love..." I smiled to myself.

"Do you wanna tell me now or do you still wanna tell me when you tell him?"

"I'll tell you when I tell him... Don't worry I want to tell you I just... can't. Not now anyway..."

"It's OK. I respect that. You don't have to tell me until you've told him,"

"Why are you so... perfect? Why aren't other guys like you?" I sighed.

I leant my back against his chest and felt Remus nuzzle his nose into my hair. I swivelled around so my legs were on his lap and he pulled me closer to him. I sighed happily and closed my eyes. We sat like that for the rest of the journey until we got to the train station.

We jumped out of the carriage and patted the thestrals again before standing with our friends. They had got there before us and had watched us leave the carriage.

"I'll see you guys after the holidays," I grinned.

I hugged them all in turn and kissed their cheeks.

"You have fun OK? If he hurts you in anyway, tell me," Katie said as she climbed onto the train.

"Yeah. No offence Lupin but I'm not sure if I totally trust you yet. It's nothing personal but you're a guy and guys are normally shit to girls," Laura shrugged.

"Don't worry. I understand. Mercedes will be fine with me. I'll be her own personal house elf if she needs me to. I assure you, she'll be happy with me. If she's not then I'll find somewhere more suitable for her to stay," Remus smiled.

"I will be happy so I don't see why I'll need to be moved anywhere else. And anyway, where would you have me moved to?"

"The burrow. They don't live far from me and I know Molly will be happy to have you back. She says the house isn't quite the same without you,"

"But Fred! He's my ex-boyfriend! It's been really awkward in class and school so I don't know how it'll be if I have to stay there! Don't get me wrong, I love all of you Weasleys. You're like family. It's just..."

"That's just plan B if it doesn't work out at my place."

"Oh OK… You guys have a good holiday! I hope you like my presents!"

"What did you get us?" Ron asked excitedly.

"It's a secret!" I grinned.

The train pulled out of the station as me and Remus waved them goodbye.

Just before we left, Remus turned to me and asked "What did you get them?"

"Nothing yet!" I admitted "I haven't had time to go shopping! Do you mind if I go shopping while I'm staying with you?"

"As you wish. Hold onto me tightly and pass me your luggage," he smiled

I put my arms around his waist tightly and he took my luggage. Remus turned around quickly and we disapparated.


	11. Chapter 11

A second later we were outside this cute little house. The little house summed up Remus completely; simple and sweet yet strong and comforting.

I let go of Remus and wobbled forward a bit. Remus put his arm around my waist before I fell over and chuckled. That was a weird feeling. Not him chuckling but the whole moving from one place to another. It made my back feel funny.

"Well this is my house," he shrugged opening the door.

Remus helped me wobble indoors and sat me down on the huge sofa in the living room. I rubbed my back gently and sighed.

"So what do you think?" Remus asked anxiously.

"It's amazing! I love it! It's so simple and sweet. Just like you!" I grinned.

"I'm simple?"

"No! Not simple minded like simple like... not extravagant you know? Wow that was a big word for when I'm tired..."

Remus chuckled again.

"Well thanks, Merc,"

"Anytime... Do you want to show me my room or shall I explore?" I grinned.

"Oh, shit..." Remus moaned and sat on the coffee table.

"What?"

"I totally forgot but this is a one bedroom house... You technically don't have a room..."

"Oh never mind. I'll sleep on the sofa. It's no big deal,"

"No you won't. You'll sleep in my room,"

"No I'll sleep on the sofa and you'll sleep in your room,"

"So you're expecting both of us to fit in my single bed?"

"We have at school," I shrugged.

"OK... If you're comfortable with that..."

"I don't mind; I honestly don't mind as long as you're sleeping your bed."

"Good," Remus smiled.

"Are you gonna lead the way then?" I asked.

Remus rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs. I tried to haul my trunk up them but the ache in my back didn't help. He rolled his eyes again and floated it up using his wand. At the top of the stairs there were three doors. The one in the middle was open and led to the bathroom, the one on the right had thewords'Moony's Study'carved into the wood so the one on the left must be his room.

It was quite a sweet room actually; small but sweet. The small single bed in the corner had pale purple sheets and the walls were painted baby blue. Most of the things in the house reminded me of the Weasley's but when I looked up I saw something you never see in a wizard home. An electric light.

"You have electricity?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah..." Remus blushed.

"I think it's cool. What other... _muggle_things do you have here?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"Well... I have a TV... a DVD player... a laptop... central heating... electric lights... muggle food... an IPod... a CD player..."

"Aww. You're so sweet. What's your favourite TV programme?"

"That's hard! I can't choose between 'How I Met Your Mother' or 'The Big Bang Theory',"

"Oh my God! They're my favourite shows!"

"No way! Do you wanna just relax and watch TV today and then go out tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure," I grinned.

We stood up and went to leave but my back suddenly hurt again. I guess apparating and disapparating hurts for me...

"Ow..." I moaned.

I sat down on the bed and tried to rub my back but it was kinda awkward.

"On second thoughts, you go and watch TV but I think I might stay here until the after effects wear off,"

"Oh, sorry. I guess you're not used to apparating yet are you?"

"Nope,"

"Lie down, Flobberworm,"

"OK..." I lied down on my back with my head on the pillow.

"Roll over, Flobberworm,"

"Yes, nerd," I rolled over onto my tummy but my back didn't feel any different.

"Stay still or I might sit on you,"

"Wait what?!" I exclaimed.

I rolled over and Remus fell over and landed on my legs. He sat up and stood over me and told me to roll over again.

"Why are you going to sit on me?"

"I'm not going to. Roll over and you'll see. Why would I sit on you? I'd probably squash you half to death. I've probably already bruised your knees,"

"You're not heavy but I wouldn't really want you to sit on me. You're a bit bigger than me. I'm not saying your fat! Muscle weighs more than fat,"

"Whatever you say, Flobberworm,"

"Oh do your worst, nerd,"

I rolled back over again and felt Remus crouch over me. He gently put his thumbs on my collar bone and slowly massaged them. He slowly massaged my back and neck and I felt so relaxed and comfortable. His fingers applied pressure in small circles in all the right places and it felt so good. I smiled to myself and he stopped about ten minutes later.

"Better?" Remus whispered.

"A lot better. You never told me you were a masseuse!" I grinned.

I rolled over quickly and Remus fell over my legs and onto the floor. He caught himself and landed on the balls of his feet. He was quick like a cat... but not a cat... a wolf... He was quick like a wolf... Doesn't work, does it?

"So I give a good massage?"

"A very good massage!"

Remus jumped onto the bed next to me and smiled.

"That's one more to add to the list..." I muttered.

"What list?" he asked curiously.

"Well I kinda made a little list in my head about all the great things about you. I have one for all my friends so don't get big headed," I winked.

"Can I hear it?" Remus cocked his head to one side cutely.

"As you wish," I grinned.

This was his little catch phrase as you might have guessed from what he's said before.

"Well... you have soft hair, nice eyes, huge muscles, you're funny, you're sweet, you're strong, you're a great... acrobat? And you give great massages,"

"Thanks, Mercedes," Remus blushed and looked down at his hands.

"Anytime," I shrugged.

I felt my eyes turn pink but pretended it hadn't. Act cool, Merc! I stood up and walked downstairs leaving a dazed Remus sitting on his bed. I sat on the sofa and looked at the stairs. Remus came down and sat next to me on the sofa.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I was just wondering what was in your study,"

"My study?"

"The room that says 'Moony's Study'on the door?"

"Oh yeah. Let's go have a look then,"

We stood up and went upstairs. We walked into Moony's study and it was so cool! There was a little desk in the middle of the room with two photos on it along with some paper, a book and a quill and ink. Behind the desk was a window that covered the whole back wall. Along all of the walls were shelves filled with books.

I walked over to the desk and saw that one of the pictures was of Lily Potter, James Potter and Sirius Black at their wedding (Lily and James' obviously) and the other was of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter when they were at school. I could see that Remus hadn't changed since then except that he'd gotten more scars on his face and had grown a lot. He was still really cute.

"Harry looks just like his father. Exactly like his father... except his eyes... he has Lily's eyes..." I whispered.

"I know... He reminds me of them every time I see him..." Remus stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets and walked over.

"This is what, your last year of school? Lily's finally going out with James... Peter's distanced from the others as usual... Sirius is... winking!" I laughed "You've got fewer scars here... You've obviously scratched your face more at full moons..."

I looked up at Remus who was no standing next to me. I put the photo back on the desk and lightly traced my finger over the scars on his face. He shivered slightly so I took my hand away.

"I promise I'll get rid of these one day..." I whispered.

Remus smiled and turned around to take a book off the shelf. He passed it to me and I noticed the title: 'Curing Scars: Magical and Non-Magical'. He'd obviously read it from cover to cover but still had these scars across his face. There were also books of a similar nature on the shelves around us. I haven't broken a promise yet and I wasn't about to start now.

"I had been working on the last one but I've given up. You can try but..." Remus shrugged.

"I won't just try. I'll do it. You know I'll never break a promise. Especially to my best friend," I grinned.

I put the book back on the shelf and went back downstairs with Remus following closely behind. We sat down on the sofa together and turned on the TV. We watched 'Friends' and 'Scrubs' before my tummy started growling.

"Hungry?" Remus chuckled switching off the TV.

"Just a little. Aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah but my tummy doesn't growl like I've eaten a baby dragon!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that Norbert's hungry!"

"Who's Norbert?"

"You know, two years ago? Hagrid snuck a dragon egg into the school. Norwegian Ridgeback, cute little thing... Well anyway, Hagrid called it Norbert,"

"Oh yeah..." Remus chuckled.

He stood up and walked into the kitchen so I followed him and hopped onto the counter. I tilted my head to the side curiously as Remus opened the fridge and took out some food. He swiftly moved around the room and back into the living room leaving me sitting there stunned and confused. Remus ran back in smiled and picked me up and put me onto his back. We ran into the living room (which wasn't that far away, his house is pretty small) and sat down on the sofa.

"Hey, Remmie? What ya doing?" I asked.

"I made lunch. I know it's 3:30 but never mind. We can call it... dinch! Or lunner!" he grinned.

"Thanks, Moony,"

Remus smiled and passed me plate. He made us cheese and ham toasted sandwiches and butterbeer. It was really nice actually.

"What do you wanna do after this? Watch more TV?" Remus asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't mind as long as you're happy," he shrugged.

"Then we could be here a while figuring out what we're gonna do,"

"Yeah..."

"Have you got any marshmallows? You know the muggle food?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wait here, Merc,"

Remus went into the kitchen and came back with a bag full of marshmallows. He sat down and crossed his legs in front of me on the floor.

"What do you need marshmallows for? Do you have a random craving or something?" he asked opening the packet.

"Do you wanna play Chubby Bunny?" I grinned.

"Yeah sure but what is it?"

"You take it in turns to put marshmallows in your mouth and say Chubby Bunny and whoever can say it with the most marshmallows in their mouth is the winner!"

"Cool. What should the winner get?"

"I dunno. Anything! The winner gets to ask the loser for anything and that's what they get. Nothing expense or anything like that but you know. Like a favour or something or a piggy back around school or... well you get the idea,"

"As you wish. It sounds cool. You start,"

I grinned and put a marshmallow into my mouth "Chubby Bunny!"

Remus copied me and we took turns. After my sixth marshmallow I couldn't say Chubby Bunny anymore but Remus could say it after seven marshmallows so he was the winner. We spat our marshmallows into the bin and sat back down.

"You win! You're lucky you've got that those awesome werewolf powers! So what do you want?" I grinned.

"I dunno yet," Remus' eyes unfocused and I knew he knew exactly what he wanted.

"What is it, Remmie? You know I'd give you anything I could and you won so you deserve it,"

"I'm gonna save it. One random day when I really need it, I will ask you for my prize,"

"OK. When is a random time? This holidays? At the end of the school year? In the summer holidays? Next year? Two years' time? Twenty years' time?"

"Whenever I need it. I just hope you'll remember."

"I will remember. Look," I ran up to Remus' office.

I wrote

'I, Mercedes Brandy, promise to give Remus Lupin a prise of his choice for winning Chubby Bunny in 2011 whenever he wants or needs it'

on a piece of paper and ran back downstairs and gave it to Remus. He smiled and took his wand out of his pocket. He made muttered a spell and a small pouch flew down the stairs. He carefully folded the note up and put it inside the pouch before putting the string around his neck.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"Is that one of those magic pouches?" I asked.

"Yeah. Only I can open it and you could put a hippogriff in here and it won't feel heavy,"

"You could probably lift a hippogriff so that doesn't count!" I grinned.

"Well... I guess so..." he grinned back.

We went back to watching TV and then went to upstairs at around 10:00. I had gotten changed and washed in the bathroom and Remus was waiting for me to get back so he could have a shower too. I walked into his room still brushing my hair and saw Remus sitting on his bed in a black dressing gown and looking through my photo album again.

"What do you find so fascinating about those pictures?" I asked putting my hairbrush back into my suitcase and sitting down next to him.

"Well... they're your memories and these memories are the closet thing I have to knowing what goes on inside your mind," Remus grinned and tapped the side of my head.

"Really? You really wanna know what goes on in my head? Why?"

"I'm just curious and you not letting me know doesn't help!"

"Well you're just gonna have to stick with those pictures," I grinned.

Remus rolled his eyes and passed me my photo album. He stood up and took a small bundle of clothes out from under his pillow. When he had left the room to take a shower, I took my camera out of my suitcase and waited outside the bathroom door. I knew that Remus would be as quick as possible so I didn't have wait for long.

Ten minutes later, Remus walked out and I took a picture. He was only wearing pyjama shorts and was still towel drying his hair and chest. I laughed and ran back into his bedroom leaving a stunned Remus standing in the doorway to the bathroom. When he finally realised what had happened he ran after me. Remus pounced onto the bed and crouched over me on all fours.

"Hey, Remmie," I giggled.

"Why did you take that picture of me?" he breathed.

I giggled even more and felt droplets of water from Remus' hair, neck and chest fall off of him and onto me.

"So I could put you in my photo album and it was pretty fun to take!" I giggled.

"If you say so... Well," Remus sat up a little "can I see the photo?"

"If you let me borrow your towel then sure," I grinned.

"Oh, did I drip on you?"

"Just a little bit," I smirked.

Remus dabbed at me with the towel before passing it to me. He had dripped a little bit on my chest but was too much of a gentleman to dab there too. That's one of the reasons I love this guy...

I took the towel and passed Remus the camera. When I was finished using the towel, I put it around my shoulders and looked over Remus' to see the picture too. In the picture he was standing there in the doorway drying his hair before looking up at us and smiling. Steam was billowing out of the bathroom and I noticed the photo Remus wasn't smiling at both of us but just at me. It made me happy to think that...

"Good picture?" Remus asked.

I looked up from the picture and noticed he had been observing me. I felt my eyes turning pink and nodded. Remus smiled and tapped his wand against the camera. The picture was printed out of the side and landed in the palm of Remus' hand.

"Is it because I'm not wearing a shirt?" he smirked.

"That could be one of the reasons I think it's a good picture," I blushed and felt my eyes turn a brighter pink.

I had been leaning over his shoulder but now I sat back onto the bed. Remus turned around and passed me the photo and chuckled. I slid the photo into my photo album on its own little page and Remus took one end of the towel around my shoulders and gently pulled it off.

"We should probably get to bed," I yawned.

"Yeah, sure. You get comfy I'll just get dry so I don't get the bed wet. You can have my pillow, Merc," Remus stood up and started to dry his arms.

I shrugged my shoulders and wriggled under the covers. I rolled onto my side and looked up at Remus. He was just standing there drying himself with the towel and I must admit he looked pretty fit.

I couldn't stop watching him. I know that sounds kinda perverted but you would too if you were there at the time. Remus looked at me and blushed. He finished drying his hair and walked over still blushing.

"What's up, Merc?" he asked.

"Nothing... nothing..." I blushed slightly.

"Then why were you... staring at me?"

"Well... ah... you... you're kinda... ah... um... ripped, OK?" I blushed.

"If you really think that..." Remus pulled the covers over himself and got into bed next to me "then lucky you! You get to sleep next to a 'ripped' guy tonight."

I laughed and rolled my eyes at him. Remus opened his arms out for me and I snuggled into his chest. We hugged like that for a moment before he let go and allowed me to roll over. I looked up at the ceiling and felt Remus roll onto his side to look at me. I turned my head to the side and looked into his clear blue eyes. He moved his face closer to mine and I had to restrain myself from closing the gap and kissing him. His lips looked so soft… Dumbledore had forbidden me to kiss him. I bit my lip and thought that Remus might actually be trying to kiss me but he seemed to change his mind. He gently blew warm air into my face making me blink rapidly.

"Why do you keep doing that? I'm perfectly able of getting to sleep myself," I yawned.

"My way's more fun," Remus whispered.

I rolled my eyes at him and smiled. I whispered, "For you that is... It makes me feel like a child!" in his ear and he smiled too.

"I'll give you warning next time,"

"Next time! Who says I'm gonna let you do that next time?" I whisper-yelled.

"Because I'm your best friend," Remus whispered back.

"Why are you whispering?" I whispered.

"Because you are! And anyway, I thought you were tired?" he grinned.

"Oh shut up, nerd," I grinned back, head butting his chest lightly.

I rested my cheek against him and Remus wound his arms around me tightly. I smiled and took in his scent. His whole house smelt faintly of him but it was so much better up close. I felt Remus bury his face in my hair and my eyes turned purple. The colour was getting deeper and deeper with each day I spent with him.

"Goodnight, Remmie," I whispered into his chest.

"Goodnight, Merc. I hope you have nice dreams," he whispered back.

I will, Remmie; don't worry about that. I'll have nice dreams tonight... if you're in them... I thought to myself. I'm so glad I've got my mind wall up! Moments later we both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning and slowly raised my head. Remus still had his arms around me and was looking down at me and smiling so I smiled back at him.

"Good morning, Mercedes," he whispered.

"Morning, Remus. When did you wake up?"

"About an hour ago," he shrugged.

He was so close, his breath tickled a little bit but I tried not to giggle. I didn't wanna ruin the moment.

"Have you been watching me sleep again?" I grinned.

"It's not my fault. You just looked so beautiful and peaceful. I couldn't help myself," Remus blushed slightly.

"Aww, you're so sweet. What time is it?"

"10:00AM," Remus shrugged again.

"10:00AM!" I exclaimed.

Remus loosened his arms around me and I sat up quickly. He sat up too and tilted his head to one side. I jumped out of bed and went to the suitcase. Remus stood up and leaned against the doorway as I took out some clean clothes.

"What's wrong? Are you late for something?" Remus asked folding his arms confusedly.

"No it's just that we've wasted practically half the day already! Yeah I had a really good sleep, the best in ages actually, but we've got so much to do today!"

I unbuttoned my pyjama shirt when Remus exclaimed, "Mercedes! I'm still in the room!"

"Shit! I'm sorry! Do you mind if I quickly get changed in here?" I pulled my shirt around me and bit my lip.

"No, sure. I'll be downstairs getting breakfast ready. Do you like scrambled eggs on toast?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Remmie!" I grinned.

He left the room and closed the door behind him. I finished getting changed into a pair of grey jogger bottoms, a white t shirt and a navy baseball jacket and went downstairs. Remus was cooking in the kitchen and still hadn't bothered to put a shirt on. Not that I minded I just wanted you to know.

"Hey, Remmie," I smiled.

"Hey, Mercedes," Remus turned away from the oven towards me.

He smiled and leaned his elbow on what he must have thought was the counter but was actually the flame under the scrambled egg pan (you know the fiery bit on the stove?). My eyes widened and he tilted his head to one side.

"What's up, Merc?" he asked confusedly.

"Can't you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Your elbow's kinda on fire!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not on fire!" Remus chuckled.

"Look at you elbow then, you idiot!" I cried.

My voice was getting higher and my eyes had turned white. He's gonna burn his whole arm off! Remus looked down at his elbow and noticed that he was, in fact, on fire.

"Shit!" he groaned.

He quickly moved his elbow sending the pot of scrambled eggs falling to the ground but he caught it easily with his wand (not by balancing the pot on the wand but by using a spell obviously). Half of it had spilled onto the floor so there was only enough left for one person.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." Remus sighed at the eggs on the floor.

"Sorry!" I rushed forward and gently held his burnt elbow "Are you OK?"

I bit my lip and looked away from his burnt red elbow to his clear blue eyes. I ran a finger lightly over the red part and Remus shivered slightly and goosebumps rose on his skin.

"We need to get some water on this," I mumbled.

Remus just rolled his eyes and muttered a spell so cold water would zoom out of his wand at his elbow. Some splashed me but I didn't care. I could dry it easily but Remus was injured.

"Are you, OK?" I asked again.

"I'm fine. I seriously didn't know. I can't feel it but it doesn't look too good," Remus said not looking down at his elbow but at me.

"You know you fixed my tongue?" I looked up at him again.

"Yeah... I'm really sorry I burnt a hole in your tongue," Remus bit his lip.

"You didn't do it on purpose. Stop apologising! You could heal that so could you heal burns?" I asked.

"I hope so. I haven't done it in a while but..." Remus tapped his wand against his burn and it healed instantly.

"You OK?"

"I'm fine. I've told you this before," he sighed.

"Good. Hug?" I grinned.

"Hug," Remus grinned back.

I slid my arms around his waist and he wound his around my neck. I breathed in his scent and smiled to myself. I felt Remus bury his face in my hair and breathe in its smell. I still have no idea why he does that but... never mind. We released each other as my stomach started rumbling.

"Norbert's hungry again?" Remus chuckled.

"A little bit!" I laughed.

"Want some scrambled eggs on toast? The bit that's still in the pan not the bit that's on the floor. I'll do you some toast in a second,"

"What are you gonna have?"

"Just toast I guess. The floor's clean but I'm not eating eggs that have been on the floor,"

"You can have mine. I don't mind,"

"No, no, no, no. We're not arguing about this. You go wait in the living room, Mercedes,"

"I'm not gonna eat your scrambled eggs! You've let me stay here and sleep in your bed so I'm putting my foot down here, Remmie," I hopped onto the counter and folded my arms across my chest.

"Don't make me do this, Merc..."

"Do what?" I smirked.

"I warned you..." Remus said.

He walked over to me and picked me up so my legs were over his chest and the rest of my body was leaning over his shoulder. I was too shocked to do anything as Remus walked into the living room and gently put me down on the sofa.

I raised an eyebrow at him but all he did was shrug. As he turned to go back to the kitchen, I got off the sofa and jumped onto his back. I scrambled up so I was sitting on his shoulders knowing Remus would never let me fall and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Mercedes!" he laughed trying to take my hands away from his eyes.

"Yes, Remmie?" I giggled.

"If I say I'll eat the eggs will you let me see where I'm going?"

"Depends..." I smirked.

"On what?"

"It depends on whether you wanna use your prize now. If you use your prize you don't have to eat the eggs but you won't get to use it when you might need it,"

"I'm not gonna use it but I'll eat the eggs if you let go."

"Deal!" I grinned letting go of his eyes and he took us into the kitchen.

He put me onto the counter and sorted out our breakfast. Remus walked into the living room with our breakfast and I followed him. I sat down on the sofa next to him after turning on the TV. Remus passed me my toast and started to eat his scrambled eggs. A guilty look spread across his face as he chewed.

"Nice eggs if I do say so myself," he smiled.

"Really?" I grinned.

"Yeah. They're not bad. _Really_nice actually..."

"Could I...? Naw... forget it."

"Do you want some?" Remus smirked.

He looked really cute when he smirked. I nodded slowly making him chuckle. He scooped some onto his fork and held his free hand underneath in case he spilt any. I opened my mouth and he fed me some of the eggs and they were really nice.

"Mmmn!" I grinned "These eggs are gorgeous! I never knew you could cook, Remmie!"

"It's just scrambled eggs, Merc!" he chuckled.

"I know but it's really nice!" I laughed.

We finished our scrambled eggs and toast (yeah in the end we shared the eggs) and Remus turned to me with his head on one side.

"What did you want to do today? You seemed all in a rush earlier," he asked.

"I wanted to decorate the house for Christmas!" I grinned.

"Oh, yeah!" Remus grinned "Problem..."

"What?"

"I don't have any Christmas decorations," he bit his lip.

"We can use mine. They're at my house but you could apparate there. If you don't mind," I smiled sweetly.

"Course I don't mind. We'll apparate to your house and use your decorations and add a little magical touch here and there with my wand," Remus smiled back.

"Great. You go and get dressed, I'll have a quick wash and we'll get going shall we?"

"Yup!"

We stood up and ran into his room.

"Wait, what are you doing in our room?! I'm not sure you wanna see me naked again," Remus looked at me confusedly.

"I just need my toothbrush, Remmie!" I blushed running to my suitcase to get my toothbrush out.

"Why didn't you just leave it in the bathroom last night? There's a cup on the shelf above the sink with my toothbrush in it. You could just put it in there. Mine's orange and yours is..."

"Green. My toothbrush is green. Yeah I'll leave it in the cup," I nodded.

I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and when I was just touching up my makeup, Remus walked in.

"Why do you wear make-up?" he asked putting toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"I look ugly when I'm not wearing it. I'm not saying I'm not ugly when I'm wearing make-up, I just look... less ugly," I shrugged.

"Listen to me, Mercedes," Remus said.

"It's hard to when you've got a mouthful of toothpaste," I grinned putting on mascara.

He spat into the sink and looked at me. "You don't need to wear make-up. You're so beautiful already I don't see why you have to add to it. And don't you ever call yourself ugly in this house," Remus pointed his toothbrush at me.

I flicked it sending little specks of toothpaste flying at his face and rolled my eyes at him. He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled making me melt. I licked my thumb and wiped the toothpaste from his face and went downstairs.

When Remus came down, he took me by the hand and lead me outside. We stood outside his house and I wound my arms around Remus' waist.

We apparated to my house and ran upstairs. Remus pushed open the trap door to the loft and jumped up easily. He took my hands and gently pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap. I smiled and jumped off of him and went to the boxes at the very back. In these boxes were our Christmas decorations like the tree, tinsel and baubles. Remus picked them up because they were quite heavy and jumped straight down the trap door. He put the boxes down on the floor and looked up at me.

"Jump, Mercedes! I promise I'll catch you!"

"OK!"

I jumped down the trap door and landed in his arms. We looked into each other's eyes and for a while we couldn't look away. Remus coughed after a few minutes and looked away but I could already tell he was blushing as red as I was. My eyes had turned pink again and this was getting predictable. Whenever I was with Remus, my eyes were either pink or purple and when I was away from him, they were purple when I thought of him.

Remus let go of me so I could stand up again. He picked up the Christmas decorations and I wound my arms around his waist. He held the boxes up a little bit so they didn't hit me in the head and we disapparated back to Remus' house. I let go of him and he put the boxes down on the sofa.

"Where do you want the tree?" I asked.

"The tree?"

"Yeah, the Christmas tree? Where should we put it?"

"Over here," Remus pointed to the wall/window in between the kitchen and the living room.

"Perfect," I grinned.

We took the tree out of its box (yeah it's plastic not real but never mind) and set it up where he said. We hung tinsel and baubles around it but just before we could put the star on the top, I realised Remus wasn't here anymore.

"Remus?" I called.

"I'm coming, Mercedes!" he yelled from upstairs.

Seconds later, he ran down the stairs clutching my star for the top of the tree and something wrapped in a russet cloth. He looked kind of nervous and excited and embarrassed at the same time.

"What's in the package, Remmie?" I asked softly.

"Well... um... it's..." Remus mumbled.

"What is it?"

"It's... well it's a family heirloom. I hang it above my bed every Christmas. My... my aunt gave it to me before she died and said that if it ever stops glowing the person you love the most has died or you've just stopped loving them," Remus unwrapped the cloth to show a huge glowing red love heart.

"It's beautiful! Has it always glowed?" I whispered.

"Well my aunt had had this ever since she was twelve and said that it started glowing after her husband died and then glowed again when I was born. She gave the heart to me when I was ten and it was still glowing 'cos I guess my aunt was the person I loved the most at the time. When she died a year later it stopped glowing but in October the next year it started glowing again. I have no idea why because I didn't love anyone right then... I guess I hadn't met her yet..."

"Do you think you've met her now?" I whispered.

"Not yet..." he whispered.

I turned back to the tree and frowned slightly. My eyes turned a faint blue. That's blown it... I know that I'm not the one he loves the most... Well at least we're still friends... They changed to a dark blue that could be mistaken for purple... Hopefully...

"Are we gonna put it on top or just hang it above the tree?" I turned my head to face Remus but didn't move my body at all.

"Er... we'll hang it above the tree. If you want you can put the star on the top but it's your choice."

"Naw. I won't put it on the top. I'll hang it above our bed instead. It'll look silly and tacky underneath your heart," I smiled.

"No we'll hang the star on the tree and the heart above our bed,"

"Remus John Lupin. I will not have two arguments with you before noon!" I moaned.

"Then we'll wait till the afternoon and continue this," he chuckled.

"No! I want the heart on the tree and the star above our bed,"

"OK... As you wish," Remus smiled making me melt again.

"Thanks, Remmie," I said softly and smiling properly.

He took out his wand and cast a spell making the heart float above the Christmas tree. It looked really pretty actually.

"Do you want some lights on this tree?" Remus asked.

"Yes please," I whispered.

I couldn't stop smiling or speaking quietly but I knew Remus could hear me. He flicked his wand and tiny little lights danced in and around the tree. I started to string tinsel around the walls but as I tried to attach it to the ceiling the obvious happened. I couldn't reach.

Before I could do anything Remus was behind me and lifting my up into the air. When I'd hung it up, he twisted me around so I was facing him with my hands on his shoulders. He gently lowered me to the ground and I looked up into his eyes.

Remus leaned down so our faces were inches apart. It was just like last night... I gazed into his clear blue eyes and he looked into mine. My eyes had decided not to be a dark blue colour now but a very deep purple. Remus closed his eyes slowly and when he opened them he whispered "Boo!"

I grinned and giggled quietly. Remus grinned back and straightened up.

"You gonna stretch or do you want me to lift you up again?" he smirked.

"Could you lift me up please?" I asked sweetly.

"As you wish,"

Remus lifted me up so I was sitting on one of his shoulders and held onto my waist. He walked to the other corner of the room so I could finish hanging up the tinsel and then he put me down on the sofa with the empty boxes.

"Anything else, your highness?" he smirked.

"Hey! I'm not royalty! But I would like a drink..." I smiled sweetly fluttering my eyelashes.

"As you wish," Remus walked into the kitchen and came back with two butterbeers.

"Thanks, Remmie," I smiled sipping my butterbeer.

"What other decorations would you like?"

"I dunno... Can you make snow?" I asked.

"What like this?" Remus flicked his wand at the ceiling and muttered a spell.

Warm snow started falling from the ceiling but kept disappearing before it hit the ground. A light breeze swept through the house blowing the snow in all directions. It wasn't a cold wind but a nice warm breeze. The snow flew around our heads and I noticed Remus was looking at me. I smiled at him and ran a hand through the snow in front of my face.

"It's beautiful," I sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you," Remus smiled.

"Aww, thanks, Remmie," I grinned "Is the snow just in here or is it all over the house?"

"It's all over the house. Only on the inside though. Muggles' would get suspicious if they saw snow falling only on our house and disappearing before it hit the ground,"

"Oh, OK. Should we finish the rest of the house then?" I smiled.

"Yeah, sure,"

I went into the kitchen to hang up more tinsel. I could climb onto the counters to reach the ceiling so Remus went upstairs. When I was finished I went upstairs to help him because there were three rooms upstairs and only two downstairs.

Along the rail going up the stairs, silver and blue icicles hung down made of some unbreakable material. It was really pretty. Tinsel was strung on the walls and ceiling and baubles hung from the ceiling. More icicles hung from the shelves in Remus' office and from the sink in the bathroom.

When I walked into the bedroom I was shocked. Icicles hung from the window, baubles dangled from the ceiling, tinsel was strung on the walls and floating above our bed was my Christmas star. It was right above where my head normally goes but closer to the ceiling than the pillow beneath it.

Remus was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and his eyes shut. A little Santa's hat was perched on his golden-brown hair and in his hands he held another hat and a pair of antlers. I crept over to him as silently as I could and stretched out my hands to remove his hat but before I could Remus grabbed hold of my wrists making me gasp.

His eyes were still shut and he hadn't moved an inch. He raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Boo?" making me laugh.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. It was actually getting quite annoying now. Every time he smiled or laughed or held me in his arms I would get butterflies in my tummy and my knees would go weak. I think I loved the guy too much...

Remus uncrossed his legs so I was standing in between his knees. He let go of my wrists and held onto my hands looking into my eyes. He was still smiling at me and was totally unaware of the fight two of the biggest butterflies were having in my stomach.

"Which one?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'which one?'?"

"I know you saw them so which one do you want? Do you want the Santa's hat or the antlers?"

"Well... I wanna be greedy and have both," I grinned greedily.

"As you wish," Remus smiled.

He gently slid the antlers on my head and tapped them with his wand. They started to move like they were real.

"These are awesome! Thanks, Remmie."

"Anytime, Merc," Remus said letting go of my hands, "What else do you wanna do today?"

"Maybe send some letters out to my friends..."

"As you wish," Remus nodded.

We went into his study and got out a piece or parchment and a quill and ink. I began to write down a letter to my friends but before I could even pick up the quill, I clutched my back in pain. My back really hurt from when we disapparated from my house. I guess the more I apparate, the longer the pain takes to start. It's also a lot more painful.

"What is it? Back ache?" Remus asked worriedly.

He gently put his hand on my back and rubbed it soothingly.

"So you want another massage?"

"Yes please," I whispered.

He took me to his room and I lay down on our bed again. Remus crouched over me and gently massaged my back. A while later and I was fine. I rolled over and we went back into his office. I started to write the letter again and it turned out fine.

'Hey Katie/Laura/Janice/Ron, Harry, Hermione and Weasleys!  
How're your holidays so far?'

I looked at Remus and asked "Do you mind if we meet up with my friends tomorrow?"

"As you wish," he smiled "Do you want me to copy your letter and send it to them?"

"You don't have to send but if you wouldn't mind you could copy them for me."

"As you wish," he said again.

'Hey Katie/Laura/Janice/Ron, Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys!  
How're your holidays so far? Remus and I were wondering if you wanted to meet up some time tomorrow. Send Midnight back with your reply.  
Love Merc and Remus xx'

I showed Remus my finished letter and he nodded. He tapped it with his wand and a copy for each of my friends with different names on each one. I realised Midnight wasn't here to send my letters and stared down at the blankly.

"What's up?" Remus asked.

"Midnight's not here," I sighed.

"Sorry I didn't tell you but I sent her off on our last day of school. She's gone to find your mother to get your Christmas present and should be back today. I'm sorry I used Midnight without your permission," he hung his head.

"Why are you sorry? You can use Midnight whenever you want, Remmie. I'll send the letters when she gets back," I smiled at him.

We went downstairs and watched some more TV and had dinner at 6:00. As we were watching 'How I Met Your Mother' I heard a tapping sound against the window. I was too comfortable in Remus' arms to go to the window so I pretended not to notice. After a while Remus sighed and tilted his head up.

"I'm just gonna let Midnight in, Merc. Your present might be heavy," Remus gently let go of me and went over to the window.

He opened it and Midnight flew in carrying three presents all wrapped in red wrapping paper. Each of them was a different size and one looked squishy. I knew that one would be new clothes that probably didn't fit me and/or looked horrible.

She placed each of the presents at my feet and landed on my shoulder. I gently stroked her dark feathers and fed her half of my ginger biscuit. Remus and I had been eating them at the time.

"Hey, Midnight. Thanks for the presents," I smiled at her.

I bent down to pick one up but Remus took it from me and scooped the others into his arms.

"Hey!" I moaned.

"No presents for you! Not until Christmas," he grinned wickedly.

"But, Remmie!" I pouted.

He just chuckled and put the presents under the Christmas tree. He sat down next to me and stroked the back of Midnight's head.

"Where's Midnight gonna stay?" I asked.

"She can stay in my office as long as she doesn't poo on my books," Remus grinned.

"She won't. Midnight's perfectly house trained. Aren't you, baby! Yes you are! Yes you are!" I said in a baby voice.

Midnight cooed and ruffled her feathers. She flew down onto my lower arm and I carefully took her into Remus' office. I put her down onto his desk and patted her head.

"See you, Midnight. I'll be up tomorrow to give you some breakfast," I smiled at her.

I opened the window and turned around to see Remus leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed across his chest. He smiled at me and I rolled my eyes at him. We went back downstairs and curled back up on the sofa. Halfway through the next show, I saw Remus pick up his wand and point it behind him muttering something I couldn't hear. At the end of the programme my tummy started rumbling.

"Norbert's hungry," I sighed.

"Good. Dinner's just ready," he grinned back.

"Great!"

Remus gently released me and went into the kitchen. I sat up as he came back in with two plates of food and two bottles of butterbeer floating in front of him. He passed me a plate and put my drink on the coffee table. We both had some homemade ham and pineapple pizza.

"Oh my God! I love ham and pineapple pizza!" I grinned.

"Really? It's my favourite pizza and I was worrying if you'd like it because I know you don't like pineapple," Remus grinned back.

I took a bite of my pizza and nodded my approval.

"Not bad, Remmie," I laughed.

"I'm glad you like it, Merc,"

We finished our pizza and butterbeers and went up to bed. I got changed into my pyjamas in the bathroom so I could have a wash too and swapped with Remus afterwards. Before I went to our bedroom, I went into Remus' office and sent Midnight off with my letters. I went back to our bedroom and snuggled under the covers so I was facing the wall and my whole body was covered.

Remus crept into the room silently so even I couldn't hear him and pounced onto the bed behind me making me jump. He chuckled and wriggled under the covers next to me. I shuffled into his outstretched arms and he pulled me closer to him. I buried my head in his chest and Remus buried his face in my hair. I inhaled his scent and sighed slightly.

"Goodnight, Flobberworm," Remus whispered.

"Night, nerd," I whispered back.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep but thoughts kept banging around my mind. Every single one of them was about Remus but the biggest one was about what he said earlier today. He said he hadn't met the woman who made his Christmas heart glow. What if he had? I would still have a sliver of a chance. But Remus wouldn't lie to me. Would he? No. Well only if it was important. But what if he was telling the truth and I accused him of lying? That would blow _any_ chance I had with Remus.

I couldn't help it. I had to ask. I just had to know. I leaned back slightly and whispered "Remmie? Are you awake?"

His eyes shot open immediately and looked down at me. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No. I wasn't awake but I wasn't asleep either but it's OK. I know you wouldn't wake me up for no reason. What did you want?" he whispered back.

"Well I was just thinking about something you said earlier,"

"What? I've said a lot of things today. I don't remember all of them," he smirked.

"Well... You said you hadn't met the woman who makes your Christmas heart glow. I was just wondering if it was true because you must have met her. You must have done even if you don't remember it,"

"I... I... I lied," Remus said so quietly I could barely hear him.

"What?"

"I lied, OK? I know I've met her and I know exactly who she is," he blushed "I'm sorry I lied to you, Merc."

"Don't be sorry. I know you'd only lie if it was something important and that you'd apologise for it eventually. You're just so nice like that," I smiled.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not! How could I ever be mad at you?" I whisper-yelled.

"I dunno..." he blushed again.

"So who's the lucky girl then?" I grinned.

"I can't say. I'll tell you the day you tell me who you love," he smirked.

"OK. Well she's a lucky girl to have your love then,"

"Thanks, Merc. You're a great friend," he smiled.

I shuffled closer to his body and closed my eyes. I sighed happily to myself as I inhaled his scent again.

"Goodnight, Mercedes," Remus mumbled into my hair.

"Night, Remmie,"

I fell asleep moments later.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning and realised Remus' face was really close to mine. I knew for a fact we hadn't gone to sleep like that. He was still asleep so I closed my eyes. My head lolled forward and bumped into Remus' so I opened an eye carefully to see if he was awake. I realised that my forehead was resting on his lips but I didn't move. I couldn't. Any sudden movements would wake him up and he'd think I'd tried to kiss him.

I closed my eyes again and waited for him to wake up by himself. A while later I felt his eyes flutter open and his skin burned red against mine. I opened my eyes and smiled at Remus.

"Sorry, Mercedes," he whispered.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Er... Nothing... Forget I said anything," he blushed.

"OK," I smiled.

He noticed. He noticed what had happened and was embarrassed. He thought he had done it and not me. Not that I'd mind if he did kiss me... it's just that I'm not allowed to. Dumbledore can be so frustrating at times! Naw I love Albie. Not the same way I love Remus but… like a grandparent.

"I'll go and get breakfast sorted, shall I? How do pancakes sound?"

"Sounds great!"

"Good. I'll allow you to get dressed and we'll see if you've got any replies yet after breakfast."

"OK. See you, Moony, "

He gently released me and went into the kitchen downstairs. Yes he wasn't wearing a top again and I don't think he would wear one to bed while I was staying here. Not that I was complaining or anything...

I jumped out of bed and got dressed into a this. I went downstairs and hopped onto the kitchen counter. Remus was making pancakes with his back to me and turned around and winked. He flipped the pancake into the air and caught it easily.

"Show off," I grinned.

Remus just chuckled and put it on a plate with all of the others. He flicked his wand and sent the plate into the living room and left it on the coffee table.

"Come on then," Remus grinned back.

He held out his hand to help me jump off the counter. We walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"What do you like on your pancakes? Chocolate? Lemon and Sugar? Jam? Syrup?" he asked.

"Lemon and sugar please, Remmie," I smiled.

Remus flicked his wand again and a bottle of lemon juice and a sugar pot floated into the room. It sprinkled it onto our pancakes and he smiled at me.

"My favourite," he grinned.

We ate up our pancakes while watching whatever happened to be on TV at the time. When we were finished I had a wash while Remus got changed and I went to Moony's office while he was having a wash.

I sat at his desk waiting for Midnight and Remus to arrive and they did at the same time. Remus came in with his face still wet from rushing and Midnight flew in looking exhausted from her journey.

"Why do you always rush? You do have time to dry yourself you know," I rolled my eyes at him.

I held out my hand and Midnight flew onto my lower arm. I gently stroked her head and turned to Remus.

"So what did they say?" Remus asked drying his face on his t-shirt and running a hand through his hair.

"I dunno yet, Midnight's just turned up," I stopped stroking her and she held out her leg.

I took off the letters and Midnight flew onto the desk so I could read them. I had one from Laura and Janice, one from Katie and one from Ron, Harry and Hermione. This is what they said:

'To Merc and Remus, the holidays aren't that bad but it's only been two days so it's bound to get better. I'm not doing anything today and Remus said he lived near the burrow so I could meet you there if you wanna do anything today. I'll be there at around 3:00? I'll see you guys there. Love from Katie xx PS You better tell me EVERYTHING that's happened so far. He, he xx'

'Dear Mercedes and Professor Lupin,  
our holidays are great so far. How are yours? We're not doing anything tomorrow so we'll meet you at the burrow at around 3:00? Katie, Janice and Laura have already told us that you've sent them the same letters and we agreed on 3:00. We'll see you there.  
Hermione, Harry and Ron xxx'

'Hey Merc! And Lupin.  
Our holidays are cool. I'm staying at Janice's house right now and it's awesome. We're not doing anything tomorrow so we'll see you at the burrow at 3:00. We cleared it with Mrs Weasley and the Weasleys and Katie so it's all cool. We'll see you there.  
Laura and Janice xx  
PS we know Katie would have DEMANDED info from you so we won't bother. You'll just have to tell us when we see you lol xx'

I showed Remus the letters and he smiled. He looked down at his watch and then showed me. It was 2:00. We had an hour. I stroked Midnight's head again and said, "Remmie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get a little bowl for Midnight? She's been up all yesterday and all last night,"

"As you wish. She's been up all day yesterday lifting heavy presents and up all morning so she should get some rest," Remus came over and fed Midnight a few pieces of bread.

"Where did they come from?" I asked.

"The kitchen?"

"Yeah but when did you decide to put those in your pocket?"

"Oh I always have random stuff in my pocket. I always have my wand, a few pieces of bread and a little bottle of water."

"Oh OK. That explains... not very much."

Remus chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Well we should get ready. We're gonna be leaving soon. The burrow's not far from here and your body doesn't like apparating so we're gonna walk. If we head off in a few minutes we can get there before 3:00."

"Oh OK. Let me just get my phone and my wand and some water for Midnight and we'll go," I grinned.

Remus gently took his arm away from my shoulders as we went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and looked through all of the cupboards for a little bowl and filled it with water. I took it back upstairs for Midnight and she fell asleep after a few sips. I went into Remus' room to get my phone, my wand, my camera, my scarf and gloves and went back downstairs to Remus.

"Got everything?" he asked.

"Yup. Have you?"

"Yeah I've got my wand and my phone. Speaking of phones, I haven't got your phone number,"

"Oh yeah. I haven't got yours either,"

We exchanged phone numbers and made sure all of the lights were switched off. Remus put his arms around my shoulders and I slid mine around his waist and we stepped out of the door. We walked around the little village and it all consisted of cute little houses like Remus' but his was by far the nicest. When we got out of the village, we had to walk through a little forest and then up a hill to the burrow.

"You OK walking through the forest? It's pretty dark in there," Remus asked turning to look me in the eye.

"I'm fine. I've told you before, the place I feel truly safe is in your arms and I've already got one of 'em so I'll be fine. And besides, I like forests. There's just something about the dark and mysterious air they give off that makes it seem beautiful to me," I shrugged.

Remus smiled at me and tightened his arm around my shoulders.

"Do you want me to hold your hand so no beastie weasties come and get you?" I said in a silly baby voice.

"You are a strange one..." Remus rolled his eyes at me.

He removed his arm from my shoulder and held onto my hand instead. We walked into the forest and the darkness surrounded us. I couldn't stop smiling. Remus was holding my hand because he wanted to and not because he had to. That meant he wanted to hold my hand. I was so happy. He wasn't even holding it like when you hold hands with your mother (yeah don't lie, we've all held our mum's hand) but our fingers were entwined with each other. It was like the spaces between my fingers were meant to be filled with his. God I love this guy...

We walked out of the forest and he was still holding my hand. I didn't let go and neither did he. We walked up the hill and we could see the burrow. The Weasley home was amazing. I had always loved how it was leaning slightly to the side and that there always seemed to be smoke or sparks flying from the twins' window. Fred and George's bedroom window... Fred Weasley... My ex-boyfriend...

Remus noticed I was looking up at their window and squeezed my hand supportively. I looked up into his clear blue eyes and smiled. He's so clever and caring. That's why I love him... I looked away from his eyes so I wouldn't trip over my own feet. I looked away from the windows and saw standing outside were Katie, Janice, Laura, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur, George and Fred...

As we approached them we saw all of their eyebrows raise slightly.

"Hey, everyone!" I grinned.

"Mercedes?" Katie said confusedly.

"Yes, Katie?"

"Do you wanna explain?" she smirked and pointed at our hands.

Remus and I turned bright red and immediately let go of each other's hands. Fred and George looked like they were about to burst out laughing but held it in.

"Again, do you wanna explain?" Katie smirked.

"We... erm... we... we went through a forest..." Remus stammered embarrassedly.

"Yeah... It was really dark and... erm..." I shrugged and looked down at my shoes.

"You're so funny!" Laura grinned stepping forward and giving me a hug.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I gave Janice, Katie, Hermione, Harry and Ron a hug and a kiss on the cheek and Molly pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, Artie," I waved at him.

"Hello, Mercedes," he grinned.

I awkwardly turned to Fred and George. It was really awkward between me and Fred but George had been one of my best friends before I went out with his brother. We were even closer when we were going out (me going out with Fred not me going out with George) but we'd now drifted apart.

"Hey, George," I smiled at him.

"Hey, Merc," he stepped forward and gave me a hug.

I didn't kiss him on the cheek because I didn't want it to be more awkward between me and Fred. I didn't want to go out with him again I just wanted to be friends like we were before. Fred took a deep breath and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and smiled.

"Hey, Freddie," I whispered.

"Hey, Merc," he whispered back.

We let go of each other and smiled. It wasn't that awkward if we forgot what had happened.

"Hello, Arthur. Hello, Molly," Remus nodded and shook their hands.

"All good so far?" Arthur asked.

"It's great, thanks," Remus nodded.

"Any arguments?" Molly asked.

"Arguments? Between me and Mercedes?" Remus grinned "Daily!"

I laughed and poked him in the side.

"Not daily!" I protested.

"Yes daily! The first day we argued over where we're sleeping and then the next morning we argued over scrambled eggs..."

"I wasn't my fault your elbow was on fire! If you hadn't set yourself on fire you wouldn't have dropped it and there wouldn't have been an argument! And it can't be daily because we haven't argued all day!"

"We haven't argued?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, we haven't," I shook my head.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really,"

"So we're not arguing now?"

I stopped still. Oh yeah... We were kinda arguing now... He's right, we do argue daily... Darn... I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms over my chest. He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"You're too smart, Remmie," I pouted.

"If you say so..." he grinned.

"You argued over scrambled eggs? And Lupin set his elbow on fire?" Janice asked confusedly.

"Yeah. We were gonna have scrambled eggs on toast and when I went downstairs he turned around and stuck his elbow in the fiery bit under the saucepan and set his elbow on fire. He dropped half of the eggs on the floor so there was only enough for one person and we argued over who would have the eggs," I shrugged.

"You guys are weird," Ron rolled his eyes at me and shook his head.

"And that's why you love me," I grinned.

"Just like I said. Weird," he grinned back.

"So, Janice? Are you still going out with Percy?" I asked her.

Mrs Weasley gasped and stared at Janice.

She looked at me sadly and shook her head. Janice looked down at the floor and I saw a little tear fall onto her shoe.

"What happened?" I asked putting my arms around her shoulders.

"He... he... he sent me a letter..." she sobbed.

She took out a little letter from her pocket and gave it to me.

It said'Dear Janice, I'm sorry to announce that our 'boyfriend/girlfriend' status must be terminated. Penelope Clearwater, my former girlfriend, has apologised for her behaviour in the past and has begged for my forgiveness which I have gladly given her. I think that because you are younger than me and do not have the same ranking as me throughout the school (I am Head Boy as you know and Penelope is Head girl) our 'boyfriend/girlfriend' status is not working out how I would have planned. Please do not overreact. I will most probably see you at school. We will go back to our previous ways of our occasional greetings in the hallways. Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Percival Weasley.'

I pulled Janice into a hug and she gently cried into my shoulder.

"It's OK. I'm here. He's just a guy a stupid guy," I cooed "No offence, Molly."

"What happened? Can I see this letter?" Molly asked.

I gave her the letter and her eyes looked murderous. She turned around and stormed into the house.

"Percival Weasley!" she yelled.

We could hear his footsteps thundering down the stairs.

"Yes, mother?"

"How dare you! How dare you go out with a pretty young lady who is what, three years younger than you? How dare you go out with her and then dump her for someone your age just because she's not Head Girl!" Mrs Weasley bellowed.

"I didn't! I only did it to make Penelope jealous! Other girls my age all said no! I had to go out with someone younger than me and she'd come running back to me!" Percy protested.

"How dare you! So you were just dating her for some other girl? That's just wrong! I want you to go out there and apologise right now!"

"But mother!"

"If 'if's and 'but's were candy and nuts, then we'd all have a 'Merry Christmas'. Get out there NOW!"

Percy stepped out of the front door and walked over to Janice.

"My humblest apologies," he stammered looking up at her.

"Get out of my sight!" she cried slapping him across the face; hard.

He stumbled and ran back into the house. We all just stood there stunned. Janice is one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. She tries to avoid violence whenever she can. When everyone was fighting Marcus, all she did was change the colour of his hair and skin.

"So... should we play some Quidditch?" George asked.

"Sure but my broom's at school," I apologised.

"You can borrow mine, Mercedes," Fred smiled at me.

"Thanks, Freddie," I smiled back.

Everyone else had brought their broom but I didn't have one. I was a quite good flyer but I didn't play Quidditch. Not on the team anyway. Everyone took out their brooms and Fred gave his to me.

"Cheers, Freddie," I smiled "Do you wanna share, Remmie?" I asked him.

"As you wish. Should I go at the front or at the back?" he asked.

"Depends on what we're gonna be," I shrugged.

"OK, who's gonna be keeper?" George asked.

"We will!" I grinned.

"So I take it I'm at the front?" Remus grinned at me.

"Yup. Jump on then, Remmie," I said giving him Fred's broom.

Remus got onto the broom and shuffled as far forward as he could. I jumped on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I shuffled backwards so he wouldn't fall off and he shuffled back far enough that he wouldn't fall of but not so far that he's practically sitting on me.

"Fly, nerd, fly!" I grinned.

"OK, then," Remus smiled at me "Where are you aiming?" he asked George.

"Just hover in front of that huge tree over there," George pointed at the big tree.

We flew up into the air and over to the big tree they were gonna aim the Quaffle at. I looked down and saw Fred looking up at us with a strange look on his face. I wonder what he was thinking... I know I'm a good legimens but I think it's rude to look into people's minds at what they're thinking.

They were talking down on the ground and then they split off and flew into the air. Fred and George were sharing a broom and so were Janice and Laura. They were playing boys vs. girls so it was Fred/George, Harry and Ron vs. Janice/Laura, Katie and Hermione. Remus and I weren't on any team and we just had to defend the goal.

Remus muttered a spell with his wand and the branches of the tree behind us formed a circle like one of the six hoops on a Quidditch pitch.

"Who're the chasers?" I asked.

"Me, Harry, Katie and Hermione are chasers and Fred and George and Laura and Janice are beaters," Ron pointed.

I now noticed that Janice and Fred were holding beaters' bats and Mr Weasley was hovering a few inches above the ground and getting ready to release a Bludger and the Quaffle.

"Ready?" he called up.

"Ready!" we all yelled.

Mr Weasley let the Bludger go and threw the Quaffle into the air. The game began. I can't really be bothered to explain what happened so I'll just tell you the end result and any injuries that might have happened.

Remus and I saved three goals from Hermione and Katie and two from Harry and Ron. Harry scored two goals and Ron scored one. Hermione scored two goals and Katie scored three. Fred accidentally hit George in the head with the bat so he's bleeding slightly and Hermione got hit in the leg by a Bludger so she's quite badly bruised. Harry has a sprained wrist and Ron's nose is bleeding.

When we got down to the ground, Arthur healed George's head and Ron's bleeding nose while Remus healed Harry's sprained wrist and Hermione's bruised leg.

"You guys OK?" I asked them.

"Yeah, Professor Lupin's a very good healer," Hermione marvelled her now fine leg.

"Yeah he's really good. Almost as quick as Madam Pomfrey," Harry grinned.

"Should we get inside out of the snow? I think my tornado's calmed down and made us some hot chocolate," Mr Weasley joked.

"Great. My gloves are soaked so I can dry them off," I grinned "And you shouldn't talk about your wife like that, Arthur."

"Shh! She might here you!" he grinned "And anyway. You call Remus here a nerd."

"That's different. We're not married," I pointed out.

"If you say so..." George smirked.

"We're not married! Tell them we're not married Remmie!" I pouted.

"We're not married," Remus chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and followed the cackling Fred and George into the burrow. Arthur was right; Molly had calmed down and had made us all hot chocolate. We were one chair short so I stood up so Remus could sit down.

"Mercedes, why aren't you sitting down?" he asked me as I leaned against the back of his chair.

"Because there aren't enough chairs," I shrugged.

"Take my chair," he said standing up.

"No, Remmie. Sit down,"

"No you sit down,"

"No you sit down,"

"No you sit down,"

"Remus John Lupin for God's sake, sit down!" I moaned.

"No! Sit down, Mercedes, please,"

"No,"

"Jesus Christ, Mercedes..." Remus sighed and pulled me onto his lap.

"You always get your way," I grinned.

"Only 'cos I'm stronger than you," he grinned back.

Remus wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair (I had pulled my hood up so my hair stayed dry).

"And you say you don't argue daily..." Fred and George said together rolling their eyes.

I stuck my tongue out at them and allowed Remus to take off my wet gloves. He rubbed my knuckles with his thumbs to warm them up.

"How do you stay so warm?" I asked him.

"My problem. It affects my body temperature, my speed, my strength and my senses. Oh Mercedes?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you make me some more of that potion? I think I might need it twice a day for a week every month..."

"Oh OK. Sure. What ingredients do you have?"

"The same ones in Snape's store cupboard. I'm running low on boomslang skin though..."

"Oh OK. I don't need boomslang skin so it's cool."

"Oh OK. Thanks, Flobberworm," Remus smiled blowing cold air onto my neck making me shiver.

"Why do you keep on blowing on me?" I sighed.

"It's funny watching your reaction," he shrugged.

"Hot chocolate's ready!" Mrs Weasley called from the kitchen.

She came over and gave us all a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows and squirty cream. Yummy! Remus and I drank some and put them back on the table next to each other so we could listen to the conversations going on in front of us.

"Stand up for a second, Mercedes," Remus asked.

"Sorry, I'm squashing you, aren't I?" I apologised and stood up immediately.

"No your fine it's just that I need to pee," Remus shrugged.

"Oh OK then," I stood to the side and let Remus go to the loo.

The boys and I started talking about Quidditch (me and Ron support the Chudley Cannons. I know about them because I get a magazine every month). I absentmindedly picked up a mug of hot chocolate and drank from it. At first it was nice but before long, I felt a searing hot pain across my tongue. I needed to stop doing drinking Remus' drinks...

"Ow! Ow! Help! Help!" I moaned.

No one understood me because my tongue had gone funny and it sounded nothing like me. Try saying what I say with your tongue against the top of your mouth and you'll know how I sound.

"Please!" I mumbled.

I tapped Fred on the shoulder because he was closest to me. He turned to look at me and realised something was wrong straight away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My tongue!" I moaned.

"Your what?"

"Tongue! My tongue!"

"Oh your tongue! What's wrong with your tongue?" he asked.

I pointed at Remus' hot chocolate and then to myself. Fred picked up the drink and went to drink it but I pulled his arm away from his mouth.

"What? Is it hot? It can't be that hot!" he laughed.

I shook my head and opened my mouth slightly so he could see. I knew the drink had burnt a hole in my tongue again when Fred gasped. He held onto my cheeks and gently opened my mouth. He bit his lip and looked into my eyes. Their moss green colour was so familiar. I'm not gonna lie, I still think he's cute but nowhere near Remus' league...

"Help! Get Remus!" I said as clearly as I could.

"Help? I don't know how! Dad! Help!" Fred yelled worriedly.

"What's wrong, son? Is there something wrong with Mercedes?" Arthur came over and knelt by me.

"There's a giant hole in Merc's tongue!" Fred yelled.

I opened my mouth a little bit and showed him the hole. He gasped and yelled "Remus!"

"Remus! Remmie! Nerd!" I yelled.

My tongue still wasn't working properly and he probably wouldn't understand a word I said but I hear footsteps thundering down the stairs at an incredible speed. He must have heard me with his amazing werewolf hearing.

"Mercedes! What happened?" Remus asked standing behind me.

"She drank your drink, Remus," Arthur said shaking his head.

"You're so stupid, Mercedes…! I told you not too! This happened last time! I thought you would have learnt that?!" he sighed.

He crouched down by my side and I turned my head to face him making Fred let go. Remus smiled slightly but still looked annoyed. He took his wand out of his pocket and fixed my tongue.

"Thanks, Remmie!" I grinned.

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him close. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and smile.

"I'm sorry, Remmie. I didn't know which one was which and I was thirsty so I just drank one but it turned out to be yours and I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to get you all worried," I whispered.

"Why are you apologising? You've nothing to be sorry about. I should've told you which one was mine and which one was yours. If you drank too much you could've burnt your tongue off! I'm so sorry. I sorry I called you stupid, too. I'm just surprised Katie hasn't come over and hit me over the head with something," he smiled.

"If you say so," I smiled.

I let go of Remus and stood up. He sat down and quickly drank all of his hot chocolate. I sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up and saw everyone was staring at me.

"I'm sorry! Why do I keep on drawing attention to myself...? I'm starting to get on my nerves..." I apologised.

"Don't worry, Merc," Katie smiled.

"Yeah, you're not that much of a failure," Harry grinned.

"Oh cheers, Harry!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"He's right, Merc. You're not a failure. You just have... the Mercedes element," Remus smirked.

"And what's the 'Mercedes element'?" I asked.

"Well... You're one of a kind, Merc," he smiled.

"You got that right," I grinned.

"It's good to have you back, Merc," Mr Weasley smiled at me.

I picked up my hot chocolate and gulped it down. It was really nice actually.

"Are we all done?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so," Ron said looking around.

"OK. What should we do now then?" I asked.

"I dunno..." Laura wondered.

"You could de-gnome the garden for me. I remembered how much you used to love doing that when you used to stay round... You and Fred were so sweet together..." Molly sighed.

She walked off into the kitchen and started mumbling to herself. I looked up at Fred and turned bright red. I saw out of the corner of my eye that his face was now the same colour as his hair. I felt my eyes turn bright pink. Thanks Molly!

I stood up and said "Come on then guys. We'll see who can throw them the furthest!"

I pretended that nothing had happened and went out into the back garden. Molly was right about one thing though; I did love de-gnoming the garden when I was staying with them. It was so much fun!

Everyone came out with Remus at the back. We all dived after the gnomes and got into a line. We all threw our gnomes as far as we could over the hedge surrounding the garden. Just before I was going to throw my gnome, Remus crept up behind me and whispered "You've got a little something on your face."

I turned around and looked at him confusedly. Snow was falling around his head and going into his hair. I brushed a little of it out and tilted my head to one side.

"Where? Could you get it for me?" I asked.

He nodded and stretched out a hand. Butterflies started flapping around in my stomach and my eyes turned pink. I willed myself not to blush and looked into his clear blue eyes. Remus was looking at my lips and gently stroked the my top lip with his thumb. He then put his thumb in his mouth and looked into my eyes. I couldn't look away. My eyes changed from pink to purple and I hoped he still didn't know what it meant. I could feel his warm breath on my face and smell his scent filling my nose and brain. His face was so close to mine. I could probably count every eyelash framing his gorgeous blue eyes...

Suddenly, the gnome I was holding bit my little finger. I gasped and looked down at my now red finger and then back up at Remus.

"You had hot chocolate froth on your lip," he blushed slightly.

"Thanks," I smiled.

I spun the gnome around and around above my head and threw it over the hedge.

"Not bad," George grinned.

"Because you can do better?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know I can. Six each, Fred?"

"Yeah," Fred grinned.

They both picked up three gnomes in each hand and spun them over their heads. They threw them at the same time over the hedge and they landed a few meters further than mine.

I rolled my eyes at them and said "Show offs."

"You call that showing off?" Remus asked.

"OK then. Prove me wrong. Do your best then, Remmie,"

He picked up five in each hand and spun them above his head. He threw them as far as he could and they hit the tree at the far end of the field we played Quidditch on.

"Bloody hell... We have a new champion!" Fred and George grinned.

"That's my nerd," I whispered.

"How many pictures have you taken today?" Remus asked.

"Pictures? I haven't taken any!" I looked down and saw that my camera wasn't hanging around my neck "Where's my camera?"

"In our room?"

"No, I definitely brought it with me. And where did you put my gloves, Remmie?"

"Oh yeah... Here you go, Merc," he took my hands in his and put my gloves on them.

"Thanks, nerd,"

"Anytime, Flobberworm,"

"Are you kids finished out there?" Molly called from the window.

"Yeah," Ron yelled.

"Well come back inside then! I've got some pictures I wanna show you!"

"That's where your camera is. She must have taken it earlier when you gave her a hug," Remus said putting his arm around my shoulders as we walked indoors.

"Gather round. You don't mind if I took your camera, Merc, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"As long as you didn't take any embarrassing pictures of me then I'm cool with it," I shrugged.

"OK well here are some of you playing Quidditch. Here's one of you having your hot chocolate. After you burnt your tongue of course, Mercedes," she winked at me.

"I didn't know it was that hot!" I moaned.

"That's what you said last time, Merc," Remus grinned.

"But it wasn't my fault that time either!"

"I never said it was your fault. I just said that it's happened before," he smirked.

"Nerd,"

"Flobberworm,"

"Well here's the last few of you de-gnoming the garden. There's one of Fred and George throwing then and one of Remus throwing them and one of Janice and Laura and Katie throwing them," Mrs Weasley sowed us all.

"I said you guys were showing off," I grinned at the twins.

"That's what we do," they grinned back.

"Do you want some of individuals? Fred's told me about your little photo album," Molly asked.

"Yes please," I blushed slightly.

Remus squeezed my arm comfortingly. We both knew that there wasn't a single picture of Fred in my photo album. I had taken all of those out when I dumped him and hidden them under my bed at Hogwarts.

Mrs Weasley began pulling us into little groups: Laura, Janice and Katie; Harry, Hermione and Ron, Fred and George, Fred, George, Arthur and Ron, Me and Remus, Me, Fred and George, Me, Laura, Janice and Katie, Me, Harry, Hermione and Ron and Me, Fred, George, Arthur and Ron.

They were very good pictures actually. I noticed in every one with me and a guy in it, they always had their arm around me. So I guess it's not just a 'me and Remus' thing but a 'me and any guy' thing. And in the pictures when I'm with the twins, Fred is always next to me. I noticed in one of those pictures, when Fred is next to me, that our fingertips are almost touching.

That's how we started going out you know. We had been best friends from when I started school. One random day our hands were so close together he just gently held onto it. I looked up at him and he whispered "Will you go out with me?" and obviously I said yes.

I collected up all of the photos and flicked through them. There were nine pictures all together. Weird really because I know Molly always liked taking either five or ten pictures at a time. Even if one of them is just of a flower pot she liked the look of. I looked up into her eyes and knew she was hiding something from me. I would get it soon though. Molly Weasley was not good at keeping things to herself. That's why everyone knows everything about the Weasleys.

I looked down at my phone and saw that it was 4:40. We'd only been here an hour and forty minutes. I showed Remus and he nodded.

"So what have you been doing in the holidays, Mercedes?" Katie asked.

Everyone turned to look at me so I knew I couldn't back out of this one. Remus sat down and I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my wait and put his hands over mine (after taking my gloves off obviously). I took a deep breath and felt Remus squeeze my hands reassuringly. No wonder I love this guy.

"Well I got to Remus' house but it only had one bedroom so we argued over who got to sleep on the sofa but now we're both sleeping in Remus' bed," I started.

"Don't get her pregnant!" Katie and Hermione yelled pointing their fingers at him.

He buried his face my hair and blushed slightly making me giggle.

"He won't get me pregnant. We're not even going out. How many times do I have to tell you? Well anyway after that we just watched TV and he gave me a massage. The next morning Remus caught his elbow on fire and we argued over who would get the scrambled eggs but we ended up sharing them. Then we went to my house to get Christmas decorations and we decorated the house. It actually looks really nice if I do say so myself," I grinned.

Remus chuckled into my hair sending goosebumps down my neck. He has no idea that he practically owns me. I would do anything for him. He doesn't even know what the results of his actions are. He could make me blush or get butterflies or cry by just doing simple little things like looking me in the eye and smiling or just telling me that he hates me.

"That's what we forgot, Arthur!" Mrs Weasley said poking him in the chest.

"What have we forgotten dear? Have we left one of the children somewhere?" he asked worriedly and quickly doing a head count.

"No dear, they're all here except Bill, Charlie and Ginny and Ginny's at her friend's house. Anyway, we haven't put any decorations up!"

"Oh yes... I hadn't noticed really,"

"Well never mind, continue, Mercedes,"

"After we decorated the house, Remus gave me a massage and we had some lunch and then we watched more TV. Then Midnight got home and gave me my Christmas presents from my mother and Remus put them under the tree and then I wrote my letter to you guys and sent it off. We watched more TV and then went to bed and then this morning," I was cut off by Laura.

"Why does he keep giving you massages?" she asked.

"Well, her back hurts after apparating. It also makes me feel good knowing I'm doing something right," Remus shrugged.

"Seriously, Remmie gives the nicest massages ever!" I grinned.

"Thanks, Merc," he smiled.

"Well anyway, we came here this morning and you guys know all the rest," I shrugged.

"Oh OK then," Katie nodded.

"Remus, can we have a word?" Arthur asked.

I stood up and Remus walked off confusedly with Arthur, Fred, George, Harry and Ron.

"We'll use Fred and George's room," I heard Arthur say as they headed up the stairs.

"No we won't! We'll use Ron's room," the twins chorused.

"Yes and we want a word with you too," Janice grinned.

"OK, what do you want?"

"Has he kissed you?" Katie asked.

"No... Well there have been times when I thought he _might_ have wanted to kiss me but… I dunno..."

"What did he do when you thought he wanted to kiss you?" Hermione asked.

"Well... his face was just so close to mine and he looked into my eyes... He was either holding my hands… or my waist… or my shoulders... he's so gentle... and cute... and strong... and cute... and caring... and cute..." I mumbled.

"Really?"

"Yeah... I'll show you all the memory..." I put my wand to the side of my head and took out the white memory and put it in front of all of their closed eyes.

I was showing them the memory of when we were both in bed and I thought he would kiss me and then when we were decorating the house and I thought he would kiss me and earlier today when I thought he would kiss me. They all gasped at the end when the gnome bit my finger and I took the memory away.

"What do you think?" I asked nervously biting my lip.

"I see why you love him," Katie grinned.

"You love him?" Molly said shocked.

"Yeah... I really do... He's just... perfection," I sighed.

"Are you sure? Love is a dangerous thing my dear. It can cause heartbreak or bring unlimited joy and happiness. Are you definitely sure you 'love' him and don't just have a crush on him like you did with our Freddie?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I'm sure. I've had loads of crushes on guys but I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's like my heart beats for him and him alone... It's like I'm never complete unless I'm in his arms... I really do love him," I smiled as I imagined Remus' smiling face.

"She really does, Mrs W. You didn't see her boggart," Katie backed me up.

"Yeah it was of Lupin telling her he hated her. She was crying so hard," Laura patted my shoulder.

"And then she almost got raped," Janice said casually.

"You almost got raped! Explain!" Molly yelled.

"Yeah... this guy kinda... well tried to rape me but I got away and Remus made his hair catch fire and bruised him all up and then the next morning the whole school found out and beat him up with wands and just well punching him and then he got expelled," I shrugged "Please don't tell Arthur. Or Bill or Charlie."

"Of course I won't! You poor child…!" Molly stood up and gave me a hug.

She was so sweet. She's like a mother to me. I loved her like I loved Katie, Janice, Laura and Hermione. They're all like my second family but not Remus... He's just my best friend that I kinda love...

"Were my boys in the fight?" she asked.

"I think so. I know Ron and Harry were but I don't know about Fred and George..."

"Fred definitely was so George probably fought with him. They're so sweet my boys..."

"Yeah they are sweet... That's probably why I had a crush on Fred..."

"Do you still have feelings for him? I know you love Remus; I can see it in your eyes. The purple bit does help but… do you still have some feeling for him?"

"Well, I still think he's cute. It's just that I don't feel the same. I don't know why. I used to have a crush on him so when he asked me out all I could do was say yes. I was happy with him until I started losing it. Not going crazy I just didn't feel the same. I didn't have a crush on him anymore. I didn't have a crush on anyone. So I broke up with him when it wasn't going well. I knew it would never be the same again. But then when Remus started teaching at Hogwarts I thought he was the cutest thing ever. And now I've got to know him I've realised he's really nice and now... well... I love him..."

"I see. I know you'll never go out with him again but I think he still loves you," Molly whispered.

"Oh no... Does he know I love Remus?"

"I dunno. As we're talking about Professor Lupin they might be talking about you. Ron knows so he's probably told Fred and George already but they wouldn't tell Professor Lupin. We all know that you're gonna tell him at the end of the school year," Hermione shrugged.

"OK. How should I tell him?"

"I dunno. Does Lupin know you love someone? If he does then just ask him how he would like someone to tell him they loved him and then just do what he says," Laura shrugged.

"Good idea... Thanks, babe!" I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Anytime. Just make sure the next time I see you you're not pregnant or broken hearted OK?" she grinned.

"Oh for fucks sake, Laura! I'm not dating Remus! He's not gonna get me pregnant! We haven't even held hands!" I shouted standing up.

"Watch your language!" Molly yelled.

"Sorry, Molly…" I sat down again.

"And you have held hands with him," Janice smirked "When you first got here."

"Oh yes..." I drifted off thinking of Remus.

The way his hands were so strong yet gentle and soft... The way his fingers entwined with mine when he held my hand... The way his lips curved upwards when he smiled... The way his eyes sparkled when he looked at me... The way his hair was always soft and a gorgeous golden brown... The way the scars on his face made him seem edgy and dangerous but his eyes always betrayed his soft side... The way he chuckled when I did something stupid or said something funny... The way he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair... The way his rose tattoo rippled like it was swaying in an imaginary breeze... The way his muscles looked so defined yet easily covered up... The way his voice was so smooth like honey... The way he held me to his chest when he picked me up... The way he nuzzled my wrists with his chin when he gave me piggy-backs... The way he said my name...

It sounded like he was saying my name now; over and over again. His was voice was so beautiful...

"Mercedes!" Katie yelled.

"Remmie?" I mumbled confusedly.

"No not 'Remmie', Katie. But 'Remmie' will be in here in a second and I don't think it's best if you stop daydreaming about him by the time he gets here," she laughed.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry! Where is he?" I asked.

"He's waiting outside right now to come in,"

"Oh OK. We should let him in then..."

Mrs Weasley was standing outside the door waiting for the signal. Hermione nodded to her and in came all the boys. I stood up and Remus sat on my chair. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist and gently rubbed my knuckles with his thumb. He buried his face in my hair and mumbled "What were you ladies talking about?"

"Boys," I shrugged.

"Anyone I know?"

"No I don't think so..."

"Just the guy Merc loves!" Janice giggled and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Janice! I told you not to!" I sighed.

"I didn't! You said he knows you love someone! I didn't say who it was and I promised you I wouldn't tell him who he is!" she protested.

"At least we know he's a guy..." Remus smiled.

"You knew he was a guy! And he's perfect in every way..."

"He better be. You deserve only the best, Merc,"

"Thanks, Remmie," I gently pushed my head backwards so it was on his shoulder and smiled.

"Anytime," Remus whispered.

"We really should be going..." Janice said looking at her phone.

"Yeah, Janice's family's taking us out for dinner today," Laura grinned.

"Oh OK," I smiled.

"Do come again you two," Molly smiled giving them both a hug.

"Yeah, please do. And how are you getting home?" Mr Weasley asked.

"There's a bus in the muggle village that we're getting on and it stops outside Janice's house," Laura smiled.

"Oh OK then. You two have fun,"

I stood up and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They did the same to Katie, Hermione, Ron and Harry. They waved at Fred, George and Remus and left the burrow.

"I should probably get going too," Katie said standing up.

"Do you want me to apparate you there again?" Arthur asked.

"Yes please," she grinned.

I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and she did the same to the trio and waved to the twins. She took hold of Arthur's arm and they spun out of the burrow to her house.

"You two will probably need to get going too," Mrs Weasley sighed "You're welcome to stay for dinner though."

"Oh yes please!" I grinned "Only if Remus is OK with it of course..."

I turned around to face him and fluttered my eyelashes "Can we stay for dinner?"

"As you wish. Are you sure you remember how to make my potion?" he asked tilted his head to the side.

"Of course I do!"

"Is this the potion that Ronnie told me about?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Mother! I told you not to call be that when we have company!" Ron moaned.

"What potion?"

"The one you spent a whole month not talking or eating or sleeping and obsessing over this potion"

"Yeah, that one. Do you mind if we go back to Remus' and make the potion and come back here at dinner time?" I asked.

"Of course not. I think that would be best. Arthur and I need to talk,"

"OK," I grinned.

I gave Ron, Harry, George and Fred a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Remus had shaken everyone's hand and was now being squeezed to death by Mrs Weasley. I grinned at him as he stood by me.

"Bye you guys," I waved.

"Goodbye, everyone," Remus nodded at them all.


	14. Chapter 14

He put his arm around my shoulders and I slid my arm around his waist. We walked out of the house and held hands in the forest again. He held my hand all the way until we got home and Remus had to open the door.

I took off my gloves and scarf and put them on the radiator. Remus helped pull off my coat and he cast a drying charm on it. He put it over the side of the sofa (the end we didn't use. We were always cuddled up on the left hand side).

I sat down and crossed my legs on the floor.

"Where're the potion things? I'll also need a piece of parchment and a quill..." I looked up at Remus as he towered above me.

"Let me just get them. And don't you have the recipe in your suitcase?"

"Oh, yeah. I might need that," I stood up but Remus pushed me back down.

"I said I'll get them. I've got this remember?" he waved his wand in front of my face.

He mumbled something and lots of potion ingredients, a cauldron and my recipe flew at me. Remus caught the cauldron before it hit me in the head with one hand and gently put it down in front of me. He lit the fire and sat down on the opposite side. I began to follow the recipe and noticed Remus was staring at me.

"What's up, Remmie?" I asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well you're kinda staring at me and I wanna know why," I shrugged.

"Well it's just that it fascinating to watch you work. The look of concentration on your face and way you mumble to yourself is really cute,"

"Aww, thanks, Remmie,"

I looked down and felt my eyes turn purple. He's so sweet that he noticed that. I continued to work and it was finished in an hour. I poured some into the glass Remus gave me and he put it to his lips.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What? Have you realised you made poison instead?" Remus chuckled.

"No. I need you to cough for me,"

"Why?"

"So I can see the difference,"

"Oh OK then,"

Remus coughed loudly and we could both here the little wolfish growl in the back of his throat. He pinched his nose and gulped down the potion. He waited for a while and coughed again. We couldn't hear anything. It was just like a normal cough for him.

"Thank you!" he grinned throwing his arms around me and pulling me onto his lap over the cauldron.

"Anytime," I smiled into his chest.

He was so warm and strong and he smelt so nice. The way his arms wrapped around me was just perfect how they just fit. Just like when he held my hand. His fingers just slotted in with mine like they were meant for each other. I think I love this guy too much...

"What time did we have to be back at the burrow?" I whispered.

"6:00," Remus breathed near my ear sending goosebumps down my neck.

"What time is it now?" I shivered slightly.

"5:53..." Remus sighed.

"How the fuck are we gonna get there for 6:00?" I moaned standing up and putting out the fire under the cauldron.

"We're gonna run," Remus grinned passing me my coat.

"Run! I don't run! Fat people don't run!" I sighed.

"Mercedes Jordan Brandy, how dare you call yourself fat! I've told you before; you're beautiful and have a perfect figure. And didn't I tell you not to call yourself ugly or fat in my house?" Remus put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Sorry, Remmie... I'll do it when we get outside," I smirked.

"OK then, I'm gonna change it. I forbid you to call yourself ugly or fat in my presence. Deal?"

"If it bothers you that much..." I shrugged.

"It does bother me," Remus nodded "I hate it when people tell transparent lies…"

"OK then... I want you to be happy, Remmie," I smiled.

I pulled my coat on and Remus put my gloves on for me and wrapped his scarf around my neck. He tied it up for me and looked into my eyes. I looked up into his eyes and melted. The only thing keeping me upright was Remus' hand on the scarf around my neck. His face was so close to mine. Four times in three days now!

"Thanks..." Remus whispered.

"Thank you..." I whispered back touching the scarf above his hands.

I slowly reached up and gently ran a finger over the biggest scar on Remus' face. His eyes closed and I bit my lip.

"Shit," Remus moaned snapping his eyes open.

"What? Did I hurt you?" I asked taking my hand away as quickly as possible.

"No of course not, Merc. We just have five minutes to get to the burrow,"

"Do you think we can make it?"

"It depends of how fast I run," Remus shrugged.

"Then we better get going," I grinned.

Remus grinned back and zipped up his coat. He picked me up and put me onto his back so fast that I shrieked a little.

"You better hold on tight, Flobberworm," he grinned.

I could tell he was excited. He probably never got to run this fast before. I wrapped my arms and legs around him tightly and he gently held onto my legs so I wouldn't fall off. He started to run. It was at a normal pace so muggles in the village wouldn't get suspicious. When we were out of sight in the forest he started to run as fast as he could. It was ten times as fast as when we were at school. The icy wind gnawed at my face so I buried my head in Remus' shoulder and grinned. The wind whistled past my ears and the only other sound I could hear were Remus' soft footsteps and his heartbeat thudding through his body. I swear werewolves had bigger hearts then humans... He began to slow down. I knew we were getting closer and closer to the burrow and he didn't want to be seen.

"Do they know?" I whispered in his ear.

"Do they know my problem? No they don't. That's why we have to slow down. Sorry, Merc,"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you were having fun," Remus slowed to a walk.

"Yeah but you apologise too much, Remmie," I grinned hopping off his back and onto the dry path next to him.

(Just in case you don't remember, it's December so it gets dark really early. It started getting dark at around 5:00 and its pitch black now. It's still snowing.)

Remus felt around for my hand and held it gently in his.

"Just figuring out where you are," he smiled.

I guess while I have good hearing, am very sensitive and have a good sense of smell and sight; werewolves only have good hearing, are very sensitive and have a good sense of smell. I could just see the shadows of his face but I didn't need to. I could remember his face perfectly in my mind without even thinking. We stepped forward and knocked on the door. Molly answered it and sent light shining onto Remus' face while I remained in the shadows.

"Come in, dears, come in. Get out of the cold," she smiled warmly.

We smiled back and walked inside. Arthur jumped up straight away and pointed his wand at us. I had never seen his face so cautious and accusing. I squeezed Remus' hand and he squeezed back reassuringly.

"Who are you?" Arthur yelled.

"Dad!" all the Weasleys moaned.

"We have to take precautions. Now that Sirius Black is on the loose he could be hiding anywhere and I will not let him attack my family," Arthur said turning slightly to them.

"Very reasonable," Remus shrugged at me.

"So I will ask you again, who are you?"

"I am Remus John Lupin," Remus said clearly.

"And I'm Mercedes Jordan Brandy," I mimicked him.

"Yes, but why should I believe that?"

"Well we went to school together and you told me the day after your one month anniversary that you wanted to marry Molly,"

"And well I know for a fact that you cried when each of your children were born, Artie,"

"Really? Thanks so sweet… I'm sorry, you two. They've bumped up security at the ministry and it's got him all worried. He did it to me the other night when I came back after buying groceries. He didn't even realise it was his own wife!" Molly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I don't want Sirius Black bursting into the house disguised as people I know and then attacking my family," Arthur shrugged.

"Very reasonable. I would have done the same thing, Arthur," Remus nodded.

"Can I take your coats?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Yeah sure," I smiled at her.

I started to unzip my jacket but Remus pushed my hand away and did it himself.

"I can do it by myself, Remmie," I sighed.

"I never said you couldn't," he shrugged.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I could," he grinned.

I grabbed hold of his coat and unzipped it for him.

"Ha-ha! Who's the baby now?" I grinned.

"The one who's proud of herself because she unzipped my zip," Remus smirked.

"Nerd," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Flobberworm," Remus chuckled.

I took my coat from him and hung it up. As I did so, Remus stood behind me and unravelled his scarf from my neck. Goosebumps rose on my skin where his fingers brushed up against it and I shivered. He hung that up and his coat too and we turned around to find everyone staring at us.

"Hey!" I grinned.

I gave everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek before down at the table next to Harry. Remus shook hands with Arthur, got hugged by Molly and waved at everyone else. He sat down next to me with Fred on his other side. There seemed to be some tension in between those two and I had no idea why.

Remus held both of my hands in his and gently took off my gloves. He stuffed them in his pocket and smiled at me. No wonder I love this guy...

"This looks yummy!" I grinned at Molly.

"Thanks, dear. Help yourself to bread rolls," she grinned back.

We were having spaghetti carbonara. My favourite! I took two bread rolls and passed some to Remus.

"Tuck in!" Mr Weasley grinned.

We all started to eat and little conversations formed around the table.

"So, Mercedes, do you wanna tell us why you and Professor Lupin were holding hands when you came in and what just happened over there?" Hermione asked.

Everyone now turned to face us.

"It was dark outside," I shrugged putting more carbonara into my mouth.

"Not good enough," she smirked.

I swallowed and said "Well were going to be late so we had to run and Remus is a faster runner than me so he gave me a piggy back but it was really dark when we stopped outside the house he couldn't see me because his eyes sight's not as good as mine, no offence Remmie, so he held my hand so he knew where I was,"

"Better but what just happened over there? The rest of us don't have supersonic hearing like you two do," Ron asked.

"We took our coats off," I told them like they were small children.

"No there's more to it than that," he grinned.

"Why do you guys need to know everything," I laughed "Well I was taking my coat off but then Remus did it for me so I told him I could do it myself and took off his coat for me and then he laughed at me because I was proud of myself when I took his coat off all by myself so I called him and nerd," I shrugged.

"You guys are weird," Ron grinned.

"And so are you, babes," I grinned back "So what's going on in your holidays so far?"

"Not much," Harry shrugged.

"Then what happened earlier? When Hermione squeezed your hand?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"She didn't squeeze my hand! Well I didn't think you could see that but... yeah, she might have done..." he blushed.

"Do you wanna tell me why or will I have to create my own wild conclusion?"

"Depends on what kinda conclusion you're thinking of,"

"Well I'm thinking that you two made out last night and that was the signal that she wanted to make out again tonight," I smirked.

"Excuse me!" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Only joking! I just wanted to see Hermione's reaction," I grinned.

"Well you're completely wrong!" she exclaimed.

"Then what happened?"

"Well I squeezed his hand because you guys were talking about Sirius Black and he... well... he... we know that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban to... kill Harry..."Hermione whispered.

"How do you know that?" Arthur asked.

"Because you told me and I told Ron and Hermione," Harry shrugged guiltily.

"Well you're being good aren't you? You're not going out after dark? You're being safe? Staying away from the dementors?" Molly asked.

"Well he hasn't been staying away from the dementors. He's been taking extra classes with me in case they show up at another of his Quidditch matches," Remus said before munching on a piece of bread.

"They showed up at the game? I missed it! Will you let me watch it tonight?" I asked.

"I didn't tape it," Remus said confusedly.

"I know but can I watch the memory of it?" I asked "I know you watched it and you have an amazing memory."

I tilted my head to the side slightly and fluttered my eyelashes at him. It always worked for Harry, Ron, Fred and George. Especially Fred and Ron...

"As you wish," Remus smiled.

"Thanks, Remmie!" I grinned.

I finished my carbonara and my butterbeer and leaned back in my chair.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked.

"Oh yes, didn't these guys tell you? Ginny's at a sleepover with one of her friends," Mrs Weasley nodded reassuringly.

"OK. Do you guys mind if I have a quick word with Ron?" I asked looking around at everyone.

"As long as Ronnie doesn't mind then sure," George grinned.

"And if you didn't bring him back in one piece then it wouldn't be the worst thing ever," Fred grinned.

"What a mean thing to say about your brother! You know you love him really," I rolled my eyes at them.

"Yeah sure, we love Ronniekins!" they grinned in unison.

"Do you mind Ron-Ron?" I asked him.

"Course not. As long as you don't ask me any awkward questions about 'Mr Perfect'" Ron grinned.

"Will you shut up about him OK? And no I won't. I want to talk to you about something else," I said standing up.

Ron stood up too and I took his hand and lead him upstairs to his room. It hadn't changed a single bit and I doubted it ever would. I pulled him inside and sat on his bed.

"What did you wanna talk about?" Ron asked.

"You. And Hermione..." I mumbled.

"What do you mean, 'me and Hermione'?"

"I mean I want to talk to you about Hermione,"

"Then why didn't you just say that?" he sighed.

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"Go on then. Do your worst," Ron smiled.

"Well... Do you think Hermione's nice?"

"Of course I think she's nice! She one of my best friends!" he laughed.

"OK. Do you think Hermione's funny?"

"She can be... When she wants to be... but even then she's not even that funny... She can be funny when she's not trying to be funny..." Ron said confusedly.

"I understand. Do you think she's clever?"

"What sort of question is that? You know she's smart! She's the biggest nerd I know!" he laughed.

"Yeah sorry... Do you think she's pretty?" I asked.

"Pretty? Hermione? I dunno... She's kinda pretty I guess... She has nice eyes... And soft hands..." Ron mumbled.

"You think she's got soft hands? Explain," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well... Before Draco got Buckbeak angry, Harry had to ride him so Hermione got a bit scared so she held my hand," Ron shrugged and blushed a tiny bit.

"Oh. Did you like it when she held you hand? Do you like Hermione? You don't have to answer but... you know... I promise you I won't tell anyone," I smiled slightly.

"I dunno... I like Hermione as a friend... I dunno if I liked it when I held my hand... It was nice I guess... She has really soft hands... It was nice that she needed someone to comfort her and she chose me... It made me feel wanted you know? I don't get that much around here unless you're around. Bill's working at Gringotts and Charlie's working with dragons in Romania. Percy's been prefect and now he's head boy and Fred and George always get attention. It's hard not to when you go around pranking everyone and making weird stuff. Ginny's the only girl in the family and I just feel left out you know? Harry doesn't help either. He's known as 'They Boy Who Lived' and I'm just known as 'Harry Potter's friend. It felt nice to be noticed and needed," Ron said.

"I know. If you think she's pretty now, you wait until next year! You'll realise something huge then and something big will happen. You and Harry will have an argument but you'll get over it," I smiled slightly and patted Ron's hand.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Ron asked.

"Don't ask me questions about it. Just trust me OK? You know I'll be right at some point,"

"That's why I never have bets with you," Ron grinned.

"Yeah don't say that around people who don't know," I winked.

"The whole school knows! Everyone knows never to bet against you. Even mum and dad know not to!"

"Yeah but still," I put my finger to my lips and winked again.

"I sense you wanna ask me one more question," Ron said tilting his head to one side.

"Yeah…" I hesitated "Well Remus and Fred seemed kinda... tense. What were you guys talking about?"

"I knew you'd ask about that sooner or later," he smirked.

"What, Remus and Fred or what you guys were talking about?"

"What we were talking about,"

"So what did you talk about?"

"We were talking about girls, silly," Ron grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah and it turned out Lupin and Fred fancied the same person," he shrugged.

"Really? Who is she? What's his type? Remus' not Fred's,"

"I can't tell you who they like no matter how much you flutter your eyelashes at me or beg me or bribe me," Ron grinned "But I'll tell you that they both said she has beautiful eyes and really soft hair."

"OK... I gotta get softer hair... I'll have to borrow Remmie's shampoo tonight..." I mumbled.

"You wanna impress Lupin?" Ron laughed.

"Shut up! You know how good his hearing is!" I blushed slightly.

I felt my eyes go pink and looked down at my lap.

"Come on, Ronnie," I grinned "They'll be wondering what we're up to and you know how dirty minded the twins are."

I stood up and took Ron's hand. We went downstairs and sat back down again. I noticed for the first time since I'd been here that Ron was sitting quite closely to Hermione and a little smile was playing at the corners of his mouth. I couldn't wait until next year and he'd realise something amazing... I doubt he'll tell anyone of course. Not even me, but I already knew.

"What did we miss?" I asked.

"Not much," George shrugged.

"OK cool. This meal was really nice Molly," I grinned at her as she used her wand to make my plate float into the kitchen.

"Oh, thank you, dear," she smiled "We've got some chocolate fudge cake for dessert. I know it's your favourite."

"Oh thank you!" I grinned.

She made the chocolate fudge cake and cookie dough ice cream float into the room and land on each of our plates. I looked up and saw Fred smiling at me. I smiled back at him. It was just so natural to see him sitting near me and smiling. It was like old times... But different because the guy I loved was sitting right next to me.

As we started to eat, the conversation started up again. I felt something brush up against my left knee but realised it was just Remus' leg. Goosebumps rose on my arms as I thought of him. I didn't dare look up in case he realised something was up.

"Are you cold, Mercedes?" Remus asked gently rubbing my bare arms, "You've got goosebumps!"

"Yeah, I was just thinking..."

"What about? 'Mr Perfect'?" he grinned.

"Yeah... I think I think too much about him you know... And why do you all call him 'Mr Perfect'?"

"Because all you've told us is that you think he's perfect. We could easily change it to... I don't know... 'Loverboy'?" he smirked.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew who he was," I laughed.

"Oh wouldn't I? Try me," he grinned.

"I can't. I want to. I want to tell you so badly but I can't. I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologise to me, Merc. You haven't done anything wrong. I know you'll tell me eventually so I'll just be patient," he smiled.

"Thanks, Remmie," I smiled back.

That's one of the reasons I love him so much. He respects me. He understands what I need and tried his best to give it to me whether it's space and time or just a warm hug. I love his hugs... His arms are like my own personal castle and the way his heart beat against my cheek...

I drifted off again thinking of him and dropped ice cream all over my lap.

"Oh shit," I moaned.

"Language, Mercedes," Molly tutted.

"Sorry. I spilt ice cream on my lap," I apologised.

Remus muttered a spell and the ice cream cleaned itself up.

"Thanks, Remmie," I smiled.

"You're welcome, Merc," he smiled back.

I pouted at my plate and shrugged. That was all of my ice cream and I hadn't even gotten to taste it. I picked up my little fork and started carefully eating the rest of my cake.

"This ice cream is delicious, Molly," Remus grinned at her.

"Well, thank you, dear," she smiled at him.

"Was that all of your ice cream you dropped or just some of it?" he asked me.

"I dropped all of it because I'm just that stupid," I shrugged.

"Mercedes... I've told you not to do that," Remus moaned.

"Oh yeah, sorry, Remmie," I apologised.

"Good. Do you want some of mine? It's absolutely delicious," he scooped some onto his spoon and held it in front of my mouth his other hand underneath it.

"If you insist," I shrugged and ate it.

"Do you want the last bit too?"

"But it's your last bit of ice cream, Remus. I'm not gonna eat the last of your dessert," I shook my head.

"It would make me happy," he whispered.

"If you insist," I sighed.

Remus grinned and fed me the rest of his ice cream. I grinned back because well... it's hard not to. His smile is just infectious. He will always be able to make me smile no matter what the situation is. If he's smiling I'm instantly smiling too.

"Are you happy, Remmie?"

"Very happy,"

We joined in the different conversations around us and a while later Molly realised the time. It was now 8:59 and she was getting worried.

"How are you kids getting home tonight? Are you apparating or walking or what?" she asked anxiously.

"I dunno. How're we going, Remmie?" I asked Remus.

"We're gonna run," he shrugged and grinned at me.

"After that big meal do you think you should be running?" Molly asked worriedly.

"I'll be OK and if I'm not, I know a good potions maker!" Remus put his arm around my shoulders and grinned at her.

"Who?" I asked.

"You, Flobberworm!" he chuckled at me.

"Oh! I'm not that good," I shrugged.

"You've always been so modest," Fred grinned at me.

I grinned back and rested my head against Remus' shoulder. I loved going to the burrow. The atmosphere was always happy and loving. Well unless you did something to get Molly angry! She's never been angry with me before, just disappointed and that was only when I broke up with Fred. She said he really liked me. I think it's sweet that Fred still likes me but the person I'm more interested in is Remus. He's just perfect. He always gives me exactly what I need even when I don't know I need it.

"You kids should probably be heading off to bed," Molly said to the trio and the twins.

"I guess that's our signal to go," I grinned.

"Yeah. Come on, Mercedes," Remus grinned into my head.

"Oh OK. We'll see you soon. And if not send Midnight round," Arthur said.

I gave everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You missed!" Fred whispered after I kissed his cheek.

I froze. It was an old thing we used to do when we were going out. I would kiss his cheek and he'd say I missed so I'd kiss his lips.

"No I didn't," I breathed looking into his eyes.

I stepped back from him and smiled sadly. Remus gently brushed my coat against my arm and helped me put it on. He picked me up and put me on his back really fast making me giggle.

"Thanks for letting us stay for dinner, Molly," I grinned at her.

"Anytime. It was lovely to have you back here again. You're welcome here anytime. You're practically part of the family. And Remus! It's been great seeing you too. It's been so long," she smiled at us both.

"Thank you, Molly. It's been really nice," Remus smiled back at her.

"You two have fun OK?" Arthur grinned.

"We will," Remus grinned back.

"You better not be preggers next time we see you, Merc!" Fred and George laughed.

"Shut up! You know Remmie wouldn't do anything like that! We're not even going out!" I moaned at them.

I felt my eyes turning pink again and I blushed into Remus' shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Remus blushing too and looking down at his shoes.

"We know 'Remmie' wouldn't but we don't know about Lupin!" they laughed again.

"Oh shut up, the pair of you," Molly snapped.

"Yes, listen to your mother," Arthur joined in.

He's so funny that man. You know Molly's the boss of the house but he joins in anyway so he feels he is. It's so sweet. They're such a cute couple too. They're so sweet around each other. Arthur always acts like she's a delicate flower about to fall apart any second even when she's shouting her lungs out at the twins. It's adorable.

"Whatever you wanna call him he still wouldn't hurt me in anyway. I trust him with my life," I smiled at him.

"Thank you, Merc," Remus smiled back at me.

I nuzzled my head into his shoulder/neck and smiled. I was lucky to have him. Even if he didn't know how I felt... I yawned and made goosebumps rise on his skin in front of my face.

"Sorry, Remmie," I mumbled.

"Don't worry. It tickles," he smiled.

I giggled quietly and smiled to myself.

"You better be holding on tightly. I'm gonna run when we get out of here," Remus grinned.

"Really fast?" I asked excitedly.

"As fast as you want,"

"Thanks, Remmie!"

I straightened up and wrapped my arms and legs tighter around his body. Remus gently held onto my legs so I wouldn't fall off.

"I'll see you when I can," I grinned at the twins and the trio.

"See you, Merc. Bye Lupin," they all grinned back.

"You know you can call him 'Remus' out of school right?" I rolled my eyes as Remus stepped out of the door.

Everyone laughed and Remus and I waved at them. Remus started to run at a normal pace so they wouldn't get suspicious but as soon as we were out of sight we zoomed through the snow. I giggled as the wind whipped through Remus' hair and he still heard me over the sound of his footsteps and the wind whistling through the trees.

He chuckled and sped up. I wanted to close my eyes against the wind but I was enchanted by the way the leaves and trees blurred past us and Remus' soft hair tickling my cheeks. The snow was just white fuzz around us and his light scent enveloped me in a warm hug.

"Stop!" I yelled as I heard Remus chuckling.

He stopped so suddenly that I would have flipped over his head and shoulders if he hadn't have been holding onto my legs. I took a second to get my breath back.

"Remus John Lupin, were you using legimens on me?" I asked him.

"I might have done..." he blushed.

"What did you see?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing, I swear. I just saw the world through your eyes and it's nice," Remus shrugged "I like how you see the world. It's positive. Everything is happy and nice and not sad and angry."

"Well that's because it is happy and nice. That's why I get pissed off when people try to ruin it. People like Tom Riddle..." I mumbled.

"Are you... scared of him?" he whispered.

"Scared of Tom Riddle? I don't know. I'm not scared he's gonna jump out of a bush and murder us at any second. I'm scared of what he might do to Harry. What if my plan goes wrong?" I moaned.

"Plan? What plan? I never knew you had a plan,"

"My plan. It's basically how it should work out with Harry and Tom and everyone. I don't know how I do but I know what's going to happen in the future. I sense when things are gonna happen and sometimes I get these special visions in my dreams. I just know what's going to happen and try to make sure it does happen and I haven't failed so far but what if... what if I do? What if Harry dies?"

"He won't die. So what are you, Merc? Puppet master or Flobberworm?" he grinned at me.

"Whatever you want me to be," I smiled.

"Flobberworm. Yeah you're my little Flobberworm..."

"I am not little!"

"You're shorter than me."

"You're older than me."

"Whatever," he chuckled.

"Take me home, Remmie?" I asked quietly.

"As you wish," he smiled softly.

We ran all the way home and went the back way. I wondered how we were going to get in because the was no backdoor.

"You better hold on tightly. I'm gonna jump," Remus said casually looking up at the window.

"You're going to jump from here to your office window? With me on your back? The window's not even open! And its pitch black! How will you see? How will you get up there? How will we get up there?" I asked worriedly.

"Well..." he pointed his wand at the window and it opened silently "the window's open. Hold on tight."

I held on as tightly as I could. My hands were so tight around his neck I didn't think he could breathe.

"You can breathe right?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course I can breathe, Flobberworm. You just better be holding on tight. I don't know what I'd do if you fell off," he bit his lip.

"OK. Ready," I grinned.

Remus crouched down so I was almost touching the floor and sprang up into the air. He clung onto the windowsill with his fingertips and pulled himself up. I was hanging onto him for dear life. He stood up in his office and gently sat me down on his desk.

"Woah... That was awesome!" I grinned breathlessly.

Adrenaline fizzed through my body and I was practically glowing with excitement. Remus stood in front of me and flicked his wand over his shoulder making the window close. He looked deep into my eyes and into my soul.

"Are you OK?" he whispered so softly I don't think even he heard it.

I nodded slowly and looked into his clear blue eyes. Why did they have to be so pretty? Why did he have to be so gorgeous? It was so frustrating at times when I just wanted to inch that tiny bit closer to him and kiss his soft... pink lips... But I couldn't because I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't and I was too scared of what Remus' reaction would be if I did.

I physically shook the thought out of my head. Remus looked down at me and looked worried. He took my hands in his and gently turned them over looking for injuries. He did the same with my arms and gently tilted my head from side to side. Panic was written all over his face as he tried to figure out what was wrong with me.

"I'm fine, Remmie! I was just thinking of 'Mr Perfect' and I had to stop thinking of him. I'm sorry I got you all worried," I apologised.

"Don't do that to me again, OK?" he gave a big sigh of relief.

He wrapped his arms around me and rolled his eyes. I hugged his waist and smiled. At least I know he cares about me. He probably doesn't care about me as much as I care about me but I'll take what I can get.

"As you wish," I grinned.

"Hey!" Remus pulled back but kept his arms around me "That's my line!"

I laughed and hugged him again. He chuckled into my hair. I breathed in his scent. I heard a tapping on the window and Remus turned around. He reluctantly (it seemed to me) unwound his arms from my neck and opened the window. Midnight flew in and landed on my outstretched forearm. In her beak limply hung a dead dormouse that she had obviously caught and brought back to me.

"Oh wow! Did you get that all by yourself, Midnight? Did you? Who's a clever girl then?! Who's a clever girl?!" I said in a baby voice.

I stroked her feathers and grinned at her.

"You're the clever girl! Yes you are! Yes you are! Eat it up then, Midnight! Eat it all up!" I grinned.

She ate the little mouse still standing on my arm and hooted happily at me. She turned her head around to face Remus and clicked her beak anxiously.

She had grown close to him already. She already loved all of my other friends. Midnight senses my feelings towards people and instantly feels the same. She knew how I felt about Remus and loved him too. Midnight wanted to know how he felt just as much as I would.

I looked up at Remus and saw he was smiling at us with a dazed look in his eyes. His arms were folded across his chest and he was obviously deep in thought. When he realised we were both looking at him expectantly he shook his head slightly. He stepped towards us a grinned.

"Well done, Midnight," he stroked her head.

She ruffled her feathers proudly and hooted at him. Midnight flew up onto the highest shelf and blinked at us. She closed her eyes and we knew she had gone to sleep.

"She likes you, Remus," I smiled at him.

"Yeah I wish she liked me though..." he mumbled.

"Who's 'she'? The mystery woman that makes your Christmas heart glow?" I grinned as we walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"That sounds so cheesy but yeah... She's just so amazing you know? And I really love her. She's just amazing in every way. There's nothing I could change about her except that she's never told me if she loves me the same way I love her or not..."

"Does she know how you feel?"

"No... She knows I love someone and she knows about my glowing heart but she doesn't know she's the one. I really think she is though. I think she's the one. I had a dream last night... She and I got married but I woke up before I could kiss her..." he smiled sadly.

"Aww! That's adorable!" I grinned as we sat down on the sofa.

He put one arm around my shoulders and I laid my head on his solid chest. He turned on the TV and we watched 'Friends'. I rolled onto my side to look up at Remus and saw that he was already looking down at me. I rested my hand on his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Who is she?" I whispered.

"A beautiful and smart and funny and amazing person... She's an adrenalin junkie too," Remus chuckled.

"Well adrenalin's awesome so I agree with her on that one! But who is she?"

"I'm sorry, Mercedes. I really can't tell you. I want to. I want to tell you who she is but... I can't. I physically can't. I'm sorry," he apologised.

"Don't worry, Remmie. I know how you feel. I just know that you're gonna tell me one day. Probably when you tell her how you feel," I shrugged.

"I'm glad you understand. You obviously love 'Mr Perfect' as much as I love 'Ms Perfect'. It's good to have an awesome best friend who knows how I feel," he grinned.

"Well I am an awesome friend," I shrugged.

"Hey I could take that back you know," he chuckled.

"Yeah, but you won't," I grinned.

"You got that right," he buried his face in my hair.

I heard him breathe in deeply and sigh. His lips were so close to my neck. Goosebumps rose on my neck and travelled down my arms.

"Are you cold?" Remus whispered.

"No. Why?"

"You've got goosebumps."

"That's what happens when people breathe on my neck," I laughed.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"Don't be. It tickles. I just hold back the giggles," I shrugged.

Remus breathed cold air onto my neck making me giggle.

"You didn't hold it back that well, did you?" he chuckled.

"Nerd," I yawned.

"I think its bed time for you, Flobberworm," Remus grinned.

He scooped me up in his arms and took me upstairs. He laid me down on the bed and took out a pair of pyjamas from my suitcase. He put them gently on my lap and walked to the door.

"I'll let you get changed," he smiled.

"What if I don't want to?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you're gonna sleep in your clothes?" he chuckled.

"What if I don't want to go to sleep?"

"You know you want to go to sleep. You love sleeping."

"I know but... I have my reasons for staying awake," I shrugged.

"What reasons?"

"I'm scared that if I'm just lying there I'll think about him. And I won't be able to stop. I don't want to think about him. I try so hard but everything reminds me of him... Even simple things like the sun or butterbeer. It's so frustrating not knowing how he feels."

"You're so adorable sometimes..." Remus smiled sweetly to himself.

"Sometimes? So I'm adorable sometimes and annoying all the rest of the time?"

"No, you're adorable when you say adorable things. You're awesome all the rest of the time," he grinned.

"You're adorable and awesome too," I grinned back.

"Thanks, Merc. I'll let you get changed,"

"Yes, Remus," I sighed.

He left the room and gently closed the door behind him. I stared at the place where he had been standing and thought of his face. I physically shook the image of him out of my head and got changed as quickly as I could. I looked out of the window at the trees behind the house. I could see the spot where jumped into the office. The adrenalin rush had end ages ago but I still remember the feeling. It was like we were flying.

I heard a knock on the door and Remus call "Are you decent?"

"Yeah. Come in, Remmie," I said not turning around.

Remus walked in and stood behind me. He breathed cold air onto my neck and watched the goosebumps go down my neck and shoulders. I giggled slightly and Remus wound his arms around my waist. He rested his chin gently on my shoulder and grinned at me.

"Come on, Merc. Bed time," he chuckled.

"No," I whispered "I can't."

"Do you want me to sleep downstairs on the sofa and let you have our bed to yourself?" Remus let go of me and moved his chin away from my shoulder.

"No! It's nice when you're here and I don't want you to be uncomfortable on the sofa," I turned around quickly.

"We've both done it before," he shrugged.

"Yeah but last time I was sleeping in someone's very comfy lap,"

"Thanks, Merc,"

"You were comfy," I shrugged.

"Well come on then. Bed time!"

Remus picked me up by the waist and gently put me under the covers on the bed. He snuggled down next to me and put his arms around me.

"Stupid, Remmie… Silly, Remmie… Awesome, Remmie," I muttered to myself.

Remus chuckled and buried his face in my hair.

"You're gonna make me think about 'Mr Perfect' now," I moaned.

"Look up at me then," Remus said.

I looked up at him and he smiled warmly at me. He breathed out gently onto my face and my eyes closed immediately. I nodded my thanks and fell asleep seconds later. No wonder I loved this kid.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up the next morning and saw Remus staring down at me. I looked up at him and remembered something that happened yesterday. I poked him on the nose.

"What was that for?" he chuckled gently poking my nose.

"You said you'd show me the Quidditch game last night," I pouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mercedes. You just looked so tired and I wanted to make sure you got enough sleep," Remus apologised.

"Don't worry. You can show me after breakfast," I said cheerfully.

"OK. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing much. Cereal maybe?"

"Do you like coco pops?"

"I love them!" I grinned.

"Good because I do too,"

We went downstairs and I sat on the counter as Remus made our breakfast. We took them into the living room and ate them. After breakfast, he showed me the Quidditch match.

_I saw Harry go up. He went high up into the clouds and was surrounded by dementors.  
"Shit!" I heard Past Remus mutter as Harry froze on his broomstick.  
He stood up and ran to the pitch as Harry tumbled down. Dumbledore ran over too and started shouting at the dementors as they floated down towards us. Harry was lying unconscious on the floor._

I shook my head and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Harry," I whispered.

Remus took the image away and put his arms around me. He pulled me onto his lap and stroked my hair.

"Shh..." he murmured "It's OK. It was a memory. It was only a memory. Harry's fine. We saw him yesterday. You remember that right?"

I didn't listen. I just carried on crying. When I finished I straightened up and Remus smiled sadly at me. His bare chest was glistening with my tears but he didn't look like he cared. He tilted my face upwards so he could look into my eyes. He bit his lip worriedly.

"It was just a memory. Harry's OK. I promise you," he said softly.

"Sorry. I overreacted. I know Harry's OK but can we see him? I trust you completely but I just need to make sure," I nodded to myself.

"As you wish. Do you want to go shopping today?" Remus asked.

Oh my God! A _guy_asked a _girl_if she wanted to go _shopping_!

"Are you serious? Of course I wanna go shopping! I need to go Christmas shopping but you wait until I drag you off to Madam Malkins!" I grinned.

"I don't mind as long as you're happy," he smiled.

"You're amazing, Remus. You are amazing!"

"Why thank you. Go and get dressed and we'll go see Harry,"

"Cheers, Remmie," I grinned.

I skipped upstairs, showed and got changed quickly. I ran back downstairs and remembered Harry passed out on the Quidditch field. What if he wasn't OK? What if he was hurt? Remus came downstairs obviously still wet from his quick shower.

"You don't like drying yourself do you?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll dry on the way," Remus put me onto his back and jogged out of the house.

We ran all the way to the burrow and I understood what Remus meant about drying on the way. The icy wind blew all around us and drips of water ran off of his hair and onto my face. I buried my face in his neck/shoulder and frowned. What if Harry wasn't OK? What if he was hurt? What if he was still unconscious? What if he was... was... dead...?

We ran up to the burrow and I jumped off Remus' back. I ran up to the house and pounded on the door with my fists. A worried Arthur answered the door and sighed with relief.

"Can, can I see Harry please?" I trembled.

"Of course you can, Mercedes. He's in Ron's room. Do you mind if I ask why?" he smiled.

"Remmie showed me the Quidditch match. Harry fell really far... I want to know if he's OK. I'm scared he's... he's... dead..." I whispered.

"Go get him then. He's absolutely fine. I assure you, Mercedes,"

I ran up the stairs tears falling down my cheeks with every step. What if he was dead? I didn't bother knocking on Ron's door I just barged straight through. They were both getting dressed and when they saw me they yelled and pulled the covers around themselves..

"Oh, Harry!" I cried.

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him close. I checked his wrists, arms and legs for any injuries and looked into his eyes for any emotional damage.

"I'm so glad you're OK," I sobbed into his hair.

"I showed her the Quidditch match. She got a bit worried when she saw you falling," I heard Remus tell him.

Ron chuckled and Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed me. I pulled back and he rolled his eyes at me. I giggled and we let go of each other. I turned back to Remus and saw he was staring into space with a longing look on his face. He was obviously thinking about 'Ms Perfect'. Oh how I wish she was me...

I walked over to him and gently placed my hand on his arm. He put his hand over mine but his eyes didn't change. I bit my lip and sighed.

"Remmie?" I whispered.

"Yes, my love?" he murmured still gazing into space.

"Remus!" I yelled.

"Yes?" he asked snapping his head round to look at me.

"You... you called me 'my love'," I blushed slightly.

"Did I?" Remus ran his fingers through his hair and blushed "I'm sorry. I was thinking about her and then well..."

"We all do stupid things when we think about the ones we love," I smiled.

"Yeah... Love's a bitch..." he smirked.

"You got that right," I grinned.

I dragged my eyes away from Remus' beautiful blue ones and looked over his shoulder. I saw Ginny walking up the stairs and into her room. She saw me and waved. I waved back and smiled at her.

"Do you guys mind if I go and talk to Ginny? I haven't seen her since the train," I asked the boys.

"No, not at all. I hope she had some chocolate when we got off of the train," Remus smiled.

"Oh yeah... You were helping us with the dementor. You know that's the one and only time I've seen you sleep, Remmie," I said.

"Really? Oh yeah... I've seen you sleep loads of times. It's so peaceful and relaxing. And you always have this cute little smile on your face..."

"You're such a deep sleeper do you know that? And why didn't you just apparate to school? Why did you get the train?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like I had to go on the train. Like a magnet was pulling me towards it. I laid down in one of the carriages and just well fell asleep. I only woke up when you started screaming," Remus shrugged.

"I did not scream!"

"Yes you did!" the boys chorused.

"Oh..." I blew a raspberry at them.

I went over to Ginny's room leaving them all laughing behind me. I giggled quietly to myself and knew Remus had still heard me. I went into Ginny's room and saw Hermione and Ginny sitting on their beds.

"Hey, Ginny! Hey, Hermione!" I grinned.

I gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to Ginny.

"Before I say anything I need to ask you if you had some chocolate after the dementor attack on the train. Remus wants to know," I shrugged.

"Oh yeah. I had some chocolate. Are you and Lupin going out?" Ginny asked.

"No! But well... I wish we did. I love him so much, Ginny..." I sighed.

"Aww. I've seen the way you look at him. The whole school has. We all know you love him. It's adorable," Ginny grinned.

"So are you OK? I haven't been able to talk to you or anything for... well since we got off the train but... you know..."

"You've been busy. Don't worry. I understand. Love makes us all do stupid things," Ginny sighed staring into space.

"You still head over heels for Henry Piper?" I smirked.

"Yes... But I can't even be in the same room as him! Seriously. It's impossible. You weren't there but one time we were all having breakfast and I put my elbow in the butter dish! It's so embarrassing. I never do stuff like that but around him I'm a clumsy mess! And I swear he saw me...!"

"Oh, Ginny!" I laughed "You're so adorable! The year of Slughorn will show us all how we truly feel and it will have positive consequences."

"You're still doing that future mumbo jumbo?" Ginny laughed.

"Of course! I would remember that so when it happens you can thank me and call me amazing or whatever," I grinned.

"I'll write it down for you. No doubt you'll remember it when it makes sense," Hermione smiled.

"What do you mean 'makes sense'?"

"I mean when you will understand what she meant."

"Slughorn... What's Slughorn?" Ginny asked.

"No what's Slughorn, but who's Slughorn. Who is Professor Slughorn," I hinted.

"Oh I get it! When Professor Slughorn joins the school it 'will show us all how we truly feel and it will have positive consequences'. So when this new teachers comes... something will happen?"

"Yes; exactly that. Clever Ginny," I smirked.

"Don't 'clever Ginny' me! What if he hates me? What if he thinks that I'm weird and clumsy? And even if he did like me what if he doesn't tell me because I'm his best friend's sister? What if he just hasn't even thought of me as a possible girlfriend? What if he just sees me as just another random Gryffindor? It's so frustrating not knowing," Ginny sighed.

"I know exactly how you feel. I'm scared Remus secretly hates me but sometimes he just... does things. Little things that give me hope. I'm scared he thinks I'm ugly and clingy and if he did like me which would be highly unlikely he probably wouldn't even go out with me because I'm younger than him and his student..." I sighed too.

"You just wait and see what his reaction is when you tell him," Hermione smiled.

"When are you telling him?" Ginny asked.

"At the end of the year. I have no idea how I'm gonna tell him though... I'll ask him later today..."

"OK. I'm... I'm gonna have to talk to someone..." Ginny mumbled standing up quickly.

"Who are you gonna talk to? Please don't tell Remus," I begged.

"To... Fred..." she mumbled.

"Oh no..." I sighed holding my head in my hands.

Ginny ran out of the room leaving me with my head in my hands. Fred... She knew how I felt about him but... she liked it when we were together. She said we were like sisters because I was with him. I hope she wasn't going to get us back together. I have nothing against Fred it's just that I don't love him. I guess I never did. It was just a crush. I love Remus. He's my life even though he doesn't know it. Yet...

I hugged and kissed Hermione goodbye and went back to Remus. He had been talking to Ron and Harry but when he sensed my presence behind him he turned around.

"Hey, Merc. Ready to go shopping?" he asked.

"Yeah. Isn't he amazing? He asked me if I wanted to go shopping today!" I grinned at Harry and Ron.

"You asked her to go shopping? You asked a girl to go shopping? Wow... Is that what it's like?" Ron sighed shaking his head.

"Is that what what's like?" I asked confusedly.

"Nothing. It's like nothing. Isn't it, Ronald?" Harry elbowed him in the chest.

I could tell they were keeping something from me but if Remus didn't want to tell me then I wouldn't push it. He would tell me in time. We don't have secrets, me and Remus. The only one we have is who we love and whatever Ron let slip.

"Let's go then if we wanna skip all the fuss," Remus smiled.

We all went downstairs and I saw Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Arthur and Molly in the dining room. Fred was the first to see me. There was awkward eye contact between us before everyone else noticed. They all stopped talking straight away. Everyone looked strangely at me and smiled.

"OK. Where are we going? Diagon alley or Hogsmead?" I asked.

"Both,"

"You can use our floo powder. We don't mind. Really, we don't," Molly smiled.

"OK. Thanks, Molly!" I smiled.

"Yes, thanks, Molly," Remus grinned back.

"I'll buy you some more floo powder. I promise," I smiled.

"What time will you be back? You can have lunch here if you get here at about 3:00?" Arthur asked.

"What time is it now, Remmie?"

"It's 11:55, Merc. Do you think that's enough time or do you want longer?"

"It'll be fine. Mercedes doesn't take a long time when she goes shopping; she just goes in every store and looks at everything and... it's just so boring! Fred dragged me shopping with them once and man I wish I'd stayed at home. I would volunteer to do homework than go shopping with Mercedes again," George grinned playfully.

"I wasn't that bad, George!" I pouted.

He just laughed at me and pulled me into a hug. I gave everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek (I didn't kiss Fred. I didn't know what his reaction to it would be) and stood by Remus' side. He put a small pouch of floo powder into his back pocket and smiled at me.

"I'll go first and I'll meet you there,"

"OK, Remmie," I nodded.

"Get ready to catch her. She's not the most graceful person ever," George laughed again.

"Are you deliberately trying to make me look bad?" I laughed back.

"I'm George Weasley. I could be trying to do anything. I am the master of deception," he grinned.

"No, _we_are the masters of deception," Fred grinned.

"That's what I said... you just misheard me..."

Remus rolled his eyes and chuckled. He waved goodbye to everyone and threw a bit of floo powder into the fire.

"Diagon Alley!" he yelled.

He stepped into the fire making me gasp. He turned around quickly to face me before being whisked away to Diagon alley. I've used floo powder so many times before (and yeah my landing is rubbish) but Remus just walked in so suddenly. I thought it was just a normal fire. He better be OK... What am I saying? Remus is a werewolf! He's super strong and fast and clever and adorable... He'll be fine. I hope...

"Can you guys please not try to let Remus guess how I feel about him? He's really smart and I'm scared of his reaction. Please just let me tell him in my own time," I begged them all.

"Fred? Remember what happened in your first year of school? Remember what you made us all promise not to do? This is another of those family promises," Arthur put his hand on his heart and raised his eyebrow at Fred.

All of the Weasley's put their hands on their hearts and droned "I promise on my life and the life of those I love that I will not share with anyone the secret that has been bestowed upon me,"

"Wow... Um… Thanks guys… You didn't really have to do all that… Just well a normal promise would have been fine…" I blushed.

I felt my eyes turn pink and back to normal again.

"That's OK, Mercedes. I was happy to do it. Now don't leave your boyfriend waiting," Fred smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I blushed making my eyes go pink and back to normal again.

"Yet," Harry grinned.

"Oh shut up," I giggled.

I threw some floo powder into the fire and smiled at Molly.

"I'll see you around three," I said before yelling "Diagon Alley!" into the flames.

I stepped into the green fire and tucked my elbows in. I had no idea how I was going to stop spinning. I was getting dizzier and dizzier. I saw light. I saw shoes. Remus had shoes like that... I tried to smell who the person was but the ash was affecting my sense of smell.

I fell out onto the floor but Remus' strong arms caught me. His face was inches from mine. I was still really dizzy so it looked like he had three heads.

"Remus?" I slurred.

"Hey, Mercedes. Are you dizzy?" Remus chuckled.

"Just a little," I moaned.

"Look here," Remus put his finger in front of my face and moved into closer to his so I was looking into his eyes.

He was all I could see. The world stopped spinning around me as I looked into his clear blue eyes. He was so gorgeous. When I was finally OK, Remus smiled at me.

"Let's go shopping," he grinned.

I grinned back and Remus helped me to stand up. He put his arm around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist. We walked down into Diagon Alley and Remus nudged the top of my head with his cheek.

"Sup, Remmie?" I looked up at him confusedly.

"Where do you wanna go first?" he asked.

"I dunno... Can we go to Gringotts?"

"As you wish. I didn't know you had a vault there. I thought only wizarding families did," Remus said confusedly.

"Yeah. I got my own one. Not from old wizarding families or anything. I just applied for one and they gave me this key," I showed him the key in my pocket.

"Oh OK then. That makes sense," he smiled.

We walked into Gringotts and three whirlwind cart rides later we walked out with a bit more money than we had before. I had noticed from my seat in the cart that in the corner of Remus' safe there was a red velvet jewellery box. I wondered what was inside it because I had never seen Remus where any jewellery except his plain silver thumb ring that he always wore on his right thumb and his silver Rolex on his left wrist.

We went into Madam Malkins for new robes. I bought two new black robes and one silver set of robes while Remus bought two in tan and two in black.

We went shopping in every store. We bought things for school, floo powder and cookie dough ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. When we went into Quality Quidditch Supplies, Remus couldn't take his eyes off of the brooms. I had planned on what I was getting him for Christmas when I was at school but I knew he didn't have a broomstick. I guess I'd get it for his birthday… I need to remember to get everyone else's presents first so I knew I would have enough.

In Hogsmead we went everywhere. I bought Christmas presents for everyone (except Remus of course but I'll tell you what it is later) and went to Honeydukes.

"We'll have a movie night tomorrow, shall we?" Remus grinned at me.

"Then we'll need to stock up supplies then won't we?" I grinned back.

We bought loads of wizard sweets and some muggle ones too. We bought fizzing wizbees, chocolate frogs, every flavour beans, Drooble's best blowing gum, black pepper imps, ice mice and jelly slugs.

"Close your eyes, Merc," Remus grinned when we got out of the shop.

"Why?"

"I want to take you somewhere for a drink and something to eat but I'm not gonna tell you where it is!" his grin broadened.

"Oh, OK then…" I smiled confusedly.

It's hard not to smile back at him even when you're angry with him. I wasn't angry with Remus I'm just saying. Remus tied his scarf over my eyes so I couldn't see and took my hand. He rubbed his thumb gently over my knuckles and we started to walk.

We walked for a while through the snow and I felt it drifting around my head. I knew my hair was probably glistening with the stuff but I didn't care. Remus was holding my hand so I was happy.

We stopped after a bit more and Remus took his scarf away from my eyes. I looked at the sweet little cafe. It was so adorable. The outside was a pastel pink colour and inside there were little round tables with a little red and white checker table cloth.

Remus and I sat down at the table closest to the window. In the middle of our table there was a cute little candle surrounded by holly leaves and berries. Tiny fairies flittered around our heads as snow like we have at home drifted down and into my hair.

Remus chuckled to himself and reached out a hand. He gently ran his fingers through my hair and removed all of the snow from it. I smiled gratefully at him and he took his hand away from my hair. We looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

I dragged myself away from his eyes and looked up. Above our heads and unnoticed hung a piece of mistletoe. I turned bright pink and my eyes turned pink. Remus looked up too and blushed as bright as me. He ran a hand threw his hair and looked down at the table.

I turned my head away from him and saw a waitress standing next to us with a big smile on her face. We both looked at her and blushed even more. Embarrassing!

"Should I leave you two alone and come back when you're ready to order?" she grinned.

She turned on her heel and started to walk off.

"No, we're ready to order," Remus blushed.

"No I was interrupting your date. I'll be back when you're ready," she giggled.

"We're not on a date! Why does everyone think we're going out?" I sighed.

I held my head in my hands to hide my mega blush. My face was so red you probably could cook an egg on it but I wouldn't really like it if you cooked an egg on my face. That would just be weird.

"Yeah. Why can't a guy and a girl just be friends?" Remus shrugged.

"A girl and a guy," I said lifting my head.

"What?"

"A girl and a guy. 'Why can't a girl and a guy just be friends?' Not, 'why can't a guy and a girl just be friends?'"

Remus chuckled and rolled his eyes at me.

"We'll have two hot chocolates and two chocolate muffins," he smiled briefly at me.

"OK. Anything else?"

"Could you make one of the hot chocolates extra hot please?" he asked again.

"Sure. We'll get it to you soon," she smiled and walked away.

I looked back up at the mistletoe and blushed again. Remus looked up at it and went to take it down.

"No leave it, Remmie. It's Christmassy," I smiled.

I started to think of what it would be like if we had kissed... How his lips would have felt against mine... His hand cupping my cheek... My fingers in his hair... His scent wrapping itself around me... I knew my eyes had turned purple and they looked kinda dazed. Like Remus' in Ron's bedroom earlier today.

"Mercedes? Mercedes. Your drink's here," Remus gently patted my hand.

"What?" I said shaking my head.

"Your drink's here, Flobberworm," he chuckled.

"Oh OK. Cheers, nerd," I smiled.

I looked down at the little hot chocolate and chocolate muffin in front of me. The hot chocolate in front of me was in a cute heart shaped mug and the muffin had a holly leaf and berries made of sugar on top.

"Aww. They're adorable," I grinned at Remus.

"That's why I brought you here. I thought you'd like it," he grinned back.

"How do you know this place? I've been practically everywhere in Hogsmead except here,"

"Well... I... I... um... Nar... Narcissa showed me this place when we were um... dating..." Remus blushed.

"Oh. Well she has good taste in cafes!" I grinned.

"I actually forgot how I knew this place. I just thought of it while we were here and that you'd like it," he shrugged.

"Well I do like it. It's an adorable place. You know me well, nerd," I drank some of my hot chocolate.

We both drank our hot chocolates down. It was really nice actually. When we were both finished we put our mugs down and smiled at each other. I looked down into my empty cup and saw the last little dregs of chocolate. They swished around and formed the word 'Remmie'. I gasped and looked up at Remus. He had done the same thing as me. We both gulped down the last tiny little bits.

"Did... did the same thing happen to you?" Remus asked worriedly.

"It depends on what happened to you," I hesitated.

"Words... It made a word..."

"Same here. They spelt out his name..." I bit my lip.

"Really? It spelt out her name too. Not her full name but her nickname,"

"Exactly. What do you think it means? Like... I dunno... Does it mean like they're 'the one'?"

"I think so... I know she is. She's just amazing... Amazing in every way..." Remus mumbled.

"Me too," I smiled hopefully.

Remus smiled back at me. He gently stretched out his hand and cupped my cheek in it. He stroked my top lip with his thumb and looked into my eyes. He wiped his thumb on his scarf and rubbed his finger along my lips. Remus bit his lip, moved his finger shook his head so slightly I'm not sure if I imagined it or not. He was still holding my cheek.

"You had froth on your lip," he mumbled.

"Thanks, Remmie," I said softly.

He gently let go of my cheek and smiled. I smiled back and nibbled my muffin. I ate one of berries and noticed Remus didn't have any.

"Want a berry?" I asked.

"Yes please. See if you can get it in," he winked.

He opened his mouth and I threw it in the air. It rolled down his nose and into his mouth making me giggle. He chuckled and we finished eating our muffins.

"Do you wanna go up to the Shrieking Shack?" he asked.

"Yeah! But that's at the other end of Hogsmead! And we have to be back at the burrow at 3:00!" I sighed.

"We can run!" Remus grinned.

"Yay!" I grinned back.

Remus waved the waitress over and paid for the hot chocolate and the muffins.

"You didn't have to pay you know. I could've paid, Remmie," I sighed.

"I wanted to pay," he shrugged.

"I hope you had a nice date. We hope you will return to Café Amour," the waitress winked.

"We are not on a date!" Remus and I moaned.

The waitress just rolled her eyes and walked off. I blushed and felt my eyes turn pink. We both stood up and I yawned from the hot chocolate. Remus chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"You know a great little remedy for tiredness?" he whispered into my ear.

"No. What?" I asked as goosebumps rose on my neck.

"Adrenalin!" he grinned.

"Yay!" I grinned back.

Remus scooped me up and gently put me on his back. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and buried my face in his neck. He held onto my legs and started to run. Not really fast but at a normal pace. He ran all the way through Hogsmead pretending to pant so people wouldn't get suspicious.

He was right. Adrenalin is amazing! I felt wide awake and alert. Yeah it was freezing but Remus was like a giant hot water bottle. I love him so much. I really do. When we got out of sight of the village he sped up. Remus zoomed through the snow and the cold. It was amazing.

He put me down near the Shrieking Shack. I walked forward cautiously but Remus pulled me away.

"What's wrong Remmie? I've been inside it. Why can't I touch the outside?" I asked swivelling round to him.

"There's a force field. Dumbledore put a force field around it from this side all the way around. You can't touch or even get within ten meters of it without going inside it once. People know that. If they see you can touch it they'll know you've gone inside. They'll be loads of awkward questions about how did you get in and did you see any ghosts and how scary was it and how did you get out alive and all that shit," he whispered.

"Oh OK. That makes sense. Did you have your potion this morning? And last night before bed?" I asked.

"Yeah. I didn't want to wake you so I use my wand to get some. Then when you were getting dressed I had a wash and had some of the potion. Thanks for making it for me, Mercedes," Remus smiled.

"That's OK. I'm glad you've taken some. I can't wait until full moon! When is it?"

"Er... It's on Christmas Eve... I know you probably want your sleep before the big day... I'll understand if you wanna stay in bed," Remus stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and walked off.

I trotted after him and looped my arm through his. He didn't shake me off so I kept it there. It was comfy.

"Yeah I love my sleep but you come first. You know that, Remmie," I smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Merc. You know your safety come first right?" he smiled back at me.

We stopped still and looked into each other's eyes. Oh why couldn't he be ugly?! That might stop me from thinking about him all the time. But his personality would still draw me in. Remus just pulls me in and holds me tightly. I'm not complaining about him being gorgeous. It's amazing that my best friend (that I'm head over heels in love with) is totally gorgeous and has an amazing personality.

I dragged my eyes away from his and we started to walk. We went all the way down to the pub and used floo powder to get to the burrow. Remus insisted I went first in case something happened to me and he didn't know.

When we both got there we had a nice lunch (scones and more hot chocolate) and went home. Yeah we did talk at the burrow and at the cafe but I really can't be asked to type it all. You know what I might skip a few days. Yeah, I'm gonna skip to Christmas Eve...


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up on Christmas Eve and felt really excited. It was a full moon tonight! I would get my cuddly wolf Remus! He was still asleep so I gently wriggled out of his arms. I looked at the clock in the kitchen and saw that it was 10:00 am. I crept back upstairs and jumped onto the bed. I bounced up and down with my feet on either side of Remus' hips.

He looked up at me and grinned. I grinned back and continued to bounce. Remus grabbed one of my ankles and I fell down, knees first, onto his stomach.

"Sorry, Remmie!" I apologised.

"What are you sorry about? Waking me up? I needed waking up anyway," Remus shrugged sitting up.

He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my wait. I wrapped my legs around his waist and grinned.

"Full moon tonight!"

"Yeah... Are you still sure you wanna do this?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course I do! The only thing I don't want to do is see you in pain," I whispered.

I reached out a hand and ran a finger over the scars on his face. He shivered ever so slightly and I took my hand straight away.

"Sorry, Remmie," I whispered.

"Don't be. It's... relaxing," he shrugged whispering too.

I continued and bit my lip.

"It's so sad. You didn't ask for this. Pain once a month... Every month since you were eight years old... So much pain that you do this to yourself... And you have such a beautiful face..." I sighed.

"Thanks," he blushed slightly.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

I stopped running my fingers over his scars and started playing with his fringe.

"When?"

"When you transform? Where are we going? I would say here but you're pretty huge when you're in werewolf form," I grinned.

Remus shuddered. I took my hand away from his hair and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you cold?" I asked rubbing his arms.

"No, it's just that you said 'werewolf'... You're talking about this like it's a little adventure but it's just a toss-up between you getting hurt or us me just… being 'normal'," he sighed.

I just smiled. I was sitting in Remus' lap with his arms around me and he was still worried I'd get hurt. Oh I think I love this guy too much. I want to tell him how I feel so badly but I'm just too scared of his reaction.

"What?" Remus asked.

"What?"

"What are you smiling about?"

"You make me smile, Remmie," I shrugged "I'm in your arms and feel as safe as anything and you're still scared I'm gonna get hurt. I bet you can't name ten things that could go wrong."

"I bet I could!"

"Go on then!"

"OK. 1. I could bite you,"

"You won't because of the potion,"

"2. You could freeze to death,"

"I won't because you're always warm and like a hot water bottle when you're in werewolf form,"

"3. I could sit on you and break half the bones in your body,"

"Why on earth would you sit on me?"

"4. You could starve to death,"

"We'll eat before we go or bring a few snacks with us and how on earth would I starve to death over night?"

"5. You could get eaten by a wild animal,"

"I'll have you by my side to protect me,"

"6. You could get bitten my a wild animal and get rabies,"

"Again, I'll have you by my side to protect me,"

"7. You could twist your ankle,"

"I'll be fine. You could make me go to sleep and then fix me up in the morning,"

"8. You could break your arm or leg,"

"Again, you can make me go to sleep and fix me up in the morning,"

"9. You could get bored,"

"I never get bored when you're around, Remmie,"

"10. I'll wake up without any clothes on,"

"Good point... I could bring a really big blanket and wrap it around your waist when you're in werewolf form and some spare clothes so you can get changed,"

"OK... You win!"

"Yay!"

"What do you want for breakfast?" Remus asked.

He pushed a piece of my hair out of my eyes and behind my ear. He looked into my eyes and tilted his head to the side. God he was cute.

"I dunno... Scrambled eggs?" I grinned.

"As you wish," he smiled.

Remus stood up so fast I thought I was gonna fall off. I screamed a little bit and threw my arms around his neck. He chuckled and held my waist supportively. I kept my legs wrapped around his waist as we walked into the kitchen. Remus gently put me onto the counter and started to make the eggs.

This time it was fine. I had been having scrambled eggs quite often and I loved them! Especially the way Remus cooked them. He was an amazing chef. After we had breakfast we just snuggled up on the sofa watching TV. At 4:45 we started to get ready for tonight. It gets dark really quickly so we had to leave at 5:30.

Remus made me a few sandwiches and got two bottles of butterbeer. I took out a big blanket and some spare clothes for Remus. Yeah I took out a pair of boxers for him... Plain black ones... Very embarrassing but at least I didn't see a pair of tighty whities!

I saw that on the counter the food and I took a small bowl out of the cupboard and put those all in the bag.

"What's the bowl for?" Remus asked.

"In case you get thirsty. I'd let you drink from the bottle but I think that would be a bit hard for you to do that," I shrugged.

"Did you get clothes?" he asked.

"Yeah... I got a white button up shirt, a pair of navy jeans and um... some boxers..." I blushed.

Remus blushed too and took the bag from me.

"No I should carry it, Remmie," I said taking it back from him.

"No I'll carry it,"

We fought over who would take the bag for a while before I jumped onto his back when I saw the sky darkening.

"Can you put the bag on your back now?" I smirked.

"I guess not. You take the bag then," he sighed.

I took the bag and put it on my shoulder. We made sure all of the lights were off and we left. Remus ran behind his house and I noticed these woods. It was the like the one we went through to the burrow but different. Remus ran all the way to the furthest edge of the woods until we came to the edge of a cliff. I hung onto Remus for dear life and looked over the edge. Swirling water and jagged rocks were just waiting at the bottom for one of us to fall down.

"It's OK, Merc. I won't let you fall. This is where I go when there's a full moon. The wind always comes from the sea to the village so I can't smell them," Remus whispered.

I slid off his back and smiled at him.

"It's perfect. I love the sound of the water on the rocks and the sea breeze. And then your scent and just well your presence really are just so relaxing. I love it!"

"I'm glad. Go and put the bag over there and stay away. I don't want you to get hurt, Mercedes," Remus bit his lip and pointed to a tree.

I put the bag down but went straight back to Remus.

"What are you doing? What if I hurt you?" he moaned biting his lip.

His eyes were wide with worry and fear.

"You said that you felt better the closer to me you were right? So what if it's me? What if I can help? Do you feel better when I stand here?" I walked over to the tree "Or here?" I walked back up to him.

"When you're here strangely... Maybe you're right. Maybe it is you..."

I smiled up at Remus and watched as the sky turned pitch black. The moon rolled out from behind a cloud and shone on us. For a second I was hypnotised by the way Remus' hair shone in the moonlight but his back became rigid.

His eyes showed nothing but pain and he pushed me away. I felt my eyes turn blue and glisten with tears but I held them back. I threw my arms around him and held him as close to me as I could. Remus sighed I felt his back return to normal.

I could feel him growing in my arms. I could feel his soft skin turning into silky fur. I could feel him growing bigger and bigger. I widened my arms so I could fit them around him but I knew I wouldn't be able to get them wide enough.

I let go of Remus but kept my body as close to him as I could and held onto his wrists. I felt his soft hands turn into furry paws and felt more fur sprout out of his skin under my hands. I opened my eyes and saw Remus towering over me standing on his back legs. This had all happened in about five seconds.

Remus turned around and dropped down onto all fours. He sat down in front of me and gave me a wolfish grin.

"You're OK!" I grinned.

I dropped to my knees and threw my arms around his huge shoulders, burying my head in his furry neck. I breathed in his powerful scent and couldn't stop grinning. I sighed into his fur making it blow in all different directions.

I leaned back and looked into Remus' eyes. He was still grinning at me.

"Open my mind?" I sighed.

He nodded at me. I opened my mind for him and rolled my eyes.

_"__Thank you so much! You're so amazing! This is the first time I've been able to change into werewolf form without it hurting! It just felt prickly! You're amazing! Simply amazing!"_ Remus grinned.

He licked the side of my face and couldn't stop grinning at me. He was so happy.

"Eww! Next time you wanna say thanks just give me a hug!" I laughed rubbing my face.

_"__OK. Sorry, Mercedes. You don't know how happy I am,"_

"I'm happy for you," I grinned back "You get comfy and I'll get the bag."

_"__Don't you wanna sleep under the trees?"_

"Naw. It'll be nicer sleeping under the stars. It reminds me of 'Mr Perfect's' eyes. He has really beautiful eyes. A gorgeous blue colour..." I smiled.

Shit! He knows I think he has gorgeous eyes and he's not dumb enough to forget his own eye colour! I hope he didn't figure out how I felt about him... I got the bag and went back to Remus. He was lying down on his side with one of his forelegs in the air. I lay down next to him, propped up on one elbow, and he gently put his foreleg around me to keep me warm.

We were laying in each other's arms in silence until my stomach started growling. Remus gave a little chuckle/growl and took his foreleg away from me.

_"__Could you get me something too? And could you maybe feed me it too? I don't care if I'm a werewolf, I don't wanna eat things off the floor,"_ Remus asked.

"Sure thing, Remmie," I smiled at him.

I took out the lunch box, one of the butterbeer bottles and the little bowl. I set the bowl down in front of Remus' head and poured some butterbeer into it. I took out two of the ten sandwiches (ten halves of sandwiches obviously) and sat down cross-legged in front of his giant head. I balanced one of the sandwiches on my knee and ripped the other one up into bite size pieces.

"Is this OK?" I asked Remus.

_"__Yeah; it's perfect. Thanks, Mercedes. You're amazing,"_ he smiled at me.

"You're not bad yourself, big guy," I smiled back "Now open wide! Here come the choo, choo train!"

Remus rolled his eyes at me but opened his mouth anyway. I fed him the ripped up sandwich and started to eat mine. Remus slurped butterbeer out of the little bowl making me giggle. When he raised his head he had butterbeer dripping from his nose and fur. He looked so ridiculous.

"You're such a fail, Remmie," I giggled.

_"__Why thank you. Dogs make it look so easy…" _Remus sighed looking down at his bowl.

"Oh you make me laugh," I giggled "Tilt your head back and I'll just pour it in,"

_"__And you say you're not clever,"_ Remus rolled his eyes and tilted his head back.

I picked up the bowl and poured what was left into his mouth. If anyone saw us right now they would be so confused! I gave him a little bit of the butterbeer still in the bottle and then I gulped the rest of that down.

_"__You wanna go for a run?"_ he asked me after a while of watching the waves hit the rocks.

"OK..." I said standing up.

_"__Don't worry we'll come straight back here if you get hungry or tired and you'll be perfectly safe on my back,"_

"I'll be sitting on your back? Awesome!" I grinned.

Remus grinned back and bent down so I could climb on. I nestled myself on his back with my legs behind his shoulders and gently held onto the fur on his neck. He stood up and started to run. He ran through the woods, weaving in and out of the trees. The wind and snow whipped through my hair and I could feel every breath and heartbeat pounding beneath me. It felt completely relaxed but exhilarated at the same time. The cold air and the speed we were travelling at made the adrenalin course through my body like wild fire but Remus' pulse thudding through me was almost as relaxing as one of his massages. It was amazing.

We went back to our spot at the edge of the cliff at about 9:00 and had another sandwich and more butterbeer. Remus laid down on his side and I sat down with my back resting against his warm stomach. I could feel his belly moving up and down as he breathed and his pulse thundering through me. I closed my eyes and sighed. This was the best evening of my life.

We both sat there looking at the full moon. I stroked Remus' fur and smiled. I love this guy. I really do. I just need to know how he feels. How would I tell him though? What would his reaction be? Would he tell me he loved me back and kiss me? Would he throw up? Would he run away? Would he just sit there in shock? Would he tell me he loved me back but that we couldn't be together because he was he was my teacher? Would he tell me he liked me but he was still in love with Narcissa? Would he tell me he was too dangerous? What am I saying?! He wouldn't love me back! Would he...?

"Remmie?" I asked.

_"__Yeah?" _

He lifted his huge head and looked at me. I twisted around so I was on my side with my fingers absentmindedly playing with his fur.

"How would you like her to tell you?"

_"__What? How would I like who to tell me what?"_

"How would you like 'Ms Perfect' to tell you she felt the same way that you did. If she loved you like you loved her how would you like her to tell you?"

_"__Why are you asking me? Why don't you ask Harry or Ron or the Weasley twins?"_

"You're a guy and you know how I feel about this guy so you're the best man for the job," I shrugged.

_"__Well technically I'm a werewolf..."_

"You're the best werewolf for the job," I laughed.

Remus chuckled and said _"I don't know... I did dream about it once..."_

"What happened?"

_"__Well I was sitting in our room and she walked in. She came and sat on my lap and wrapped her legs around my waist and hugged me. She kissed me softly and whispered in my ear that she loved me. It felt so life-like... It was on the second night of the holidays actually... The night after we decorated the house... That was the best dream I ever had..."_

"Aww. You're so adorable, Remmie. So you just want her to kiss you and just... say it? Just like out of the blue or... I dunno..."

_"__Yeah... Ever since I've known how I feel about her that's all I've ever wanted. Her lips against mine... Her fingers in my hair... Her beautiful eyes gazing into mine... To know she loves me as I love her... To know she's mine and mine alone... To hold her in my arms and know she never wanted me to let her go... To hold her hand and feel her fingers between mine... To walk with her in the countryside... To sit on the beach with our feet beneath the sand... To kiss her in the pouring rain..."_ Remus said softly.

I saw his eyes cloud over as he thought about her. I wish he was talking about me. He was so right though. Those were the things I've always wanted Remus to do to me; especially to kiss me in the rain... His hair soaking wet and hanging in his eyes... His lips soft and water trickling down his nose... His hands on my waist... My fingers in his hair...

We both snapped out of it at the same time and blushed. Well I blushed and my eyes turned pink but I knew Remus was blushing too. I scratched him behind the ear and laughed at him.

_"__What's funny?"_ he asked.

"Nothing. You're so adorable, Remmie, you know that?" I smiled.

_"__Why thank you. You're not so bad yourself, Merc,"_ he winked.

"Why do you think you're so dangerous? You're not dangerous at all. You wouldn't hurt a fly!" I laughed.

_"__What do you mean 'not dangerous'?"_ Remus rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah you're strong and fast but other than that you're pretty defenceless!" I grinned.

_"__You want me to show you?"_

"Go on then!" I smirked.

I stood up and jumped over Remus' back but he rolled over making me trip. I fell onto his stomach with my legs either side of him. I bent down and poked him on the nose.

_"__What was that for?"_ Remus pouted.

"I told you. Absolutely defenceless," I laughed.

_"__Oh thanks, Merc,"_ he chuckled.

"You're very welcome!" I grinned.

I poked him in the tummy before tickling his ribs. He squirmed beneath me making little giggly barking noises. He suddenly lifted his head and gently pulled me off of him with his teeth and sat me down on the ground next to him. He picked me up by my t-shirt with his teeth and started to run. I felt free; zooming through the air.

He stopped at a little tree and hung me up by my t shirt on one of the branches. Remus sat down in front of me and laughed.

"Thanks, Remmie!" I giggled.

_"__Who's defenceless now?"_ he grinned.

"The guy who's proud of himself because he put a girl in a tree for tickling him!" I grinned.

_"__I'm technically a werewolf,"_

"Why do you keep on saying that, Remmie? I know you're a werewolf and everything but it's actually a little annoying. It's like saying you're inferior to other people because of what you are. It pisses me off. It's like when people say girls are better than boys or boys are better than girls or whatever. It's just so immature,"

_"__Are you calling me immature?"_

"No. You know what I mean. You're better than most guys and I'm not just saying that. It has nothing to do with you being a werewolf it's got to do with what's in here," I reached out my hand and placed it over his heart.

Remus stared down at it and smiled. I smiled back at him and sighed. He was too perfect. He had to have a flaw... The only thing I could think of was that he was such a gentleman. Always...

"Turn around, Remus," I sighed.

_"__Why? So you can jump me?"_ he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Fine, if you won't turn around..."

I wriggled out of my top and landed on the floor in front of Remus. I was now only wearing my skinny jeans and a bra.

_"__Oh,"_ he blushed turning round really fast.

I shrugged it off and took my top down off the tree. I jumped onto Remus' back and held onto him with my knees.

"Giddy-up, Remmie!" I grinned.

He chuckled and started to run back to our cliff. As he ran I put back on my t-shirt. When we got there I slid off of him and onto the ground. I opened the bag as Remus lay down next to me and took out the blanket.

"Are we planning on going anywhere else tonight?" I asked.

"I don't think so, no," Remus shook his head.

"Then get comfy and stay still," I ordered.

Remus rolled over a couple of times until he settled for lying on his side facing the edge of the cliff. He became as still as a statue when I stood over him. I tucked the blanket around his waist and lay down next to him with my back to the sea.

I shivered in the sea breeze and Remus bit his lip. He obviously bit it too hard because it started bleeding.

"You idiot!" I sighed.

I licked my thumb and gently put it against his bleeding lip. They were so soft, even in werewolf form... I applied more pressure and made sure all of the blood was gone before taking it away.

_"__Are you cold?"_ Remus whispered.

"No, I'm fine. Honestly,"

_"__Come here,"_ he smiled.

I shuffled closer to Remus and he put his foreleg around me. I shuffled even closer and felt his warmth and scent bring me in. My fingers played with his soft fur and I rested my forehead against his strong chest. I closed my eyes and sighed happily. Remus poked my head with his nose and I looked up at him. I gazed into his eyes and smiled.

_"__Do you want some more food or drink before bed?"_ he asked.

"Do you?"

_"__Yeah but you don't have to get any for me,"_

"I do. And if you're having some I might as well have some too," I shrugged.

_"__OK then. If you really want to,"_ Remus smiled.

"I do want to," I smiled back.

I reached out a hand behind me because I didn't want to move away from Remus. I propped myself up on my elbow and took out the rest of the sandwiches and the butterbeer bottles. We ate and drank them in silence. I knew we were both thinking of the 'Mr or 'Ms Perfect'. It's actually quite sad how much we think of that person. He was all I could think of. And if I wasn't thinking of him then I was thinking of what he might be thinking. Or what he might be doing if he's not with me.

When we had eaten and drunk everything, I laid down on Remus' foreleg and played with his fur. He nudged my head with his nose making me look up at him and gaze into his... gorgeous... clear blue eyes.

"Yes, Remmie?" I breathed.

He closed his eyes for a second before saying _"I hope 'Mr Perfect' is in your dreams, Mercedes."_

Remus smiled at me and rested his huge cheek against my shoulder.

"I hope you have nice dreams too, Remus," I smiled.

Secretly, I was thinking 'I hope you dream about me," but I would never be able to say that without him realising or thinking I was some self-centred bitch. I closed my eyes and smiled.

_"__Good night, dear,"_ he whispered.

Dear! He called me dear! Don't react to it. Don't react. He could just think it's another silly name for you. What if it wasn't? Never mind. Just don't react.

"Sweet dreams, darlin'" I whispered back.

I burrowed my head into his chest and curled up next to him. He pulled me closer and nuzzled my hair with his nose. I closed my eyes and had never felt safer. I fell asleep seconds after listening to the steady beat of his heart.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up the next morning to Remus' eyes staring down into mine. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and both of my legs had slipped under his blanket. Without thinking, Remus pulled the blanket up around my shoulders but I wriggled out after a few seconds.

"What's wrong? Are you too hot?" he asked.

"No it's nice and cosy under there but remember what it's for," I said.

"Oh shit! Sorry, Merc!" he pulled the blanket back around his waist and blushed.

We both stood up and he tied it in a knot. His kept on slipping so I tied it for him. A small smile crossed my face as noticed goosebumps rising on his skin where my knuckles brushed against him. Remus held his arms out and smiled at me.

"Merry Christmas, dear!" he grinned.

"Merry Christmas, darlin'," I grinned back.

I wound my arms around his waist and he wrapped his around my neck. He buried his face in my hair and sighed.

"Great Christmas present, Remmie,"

"What present?"

"Waking up next to a cute naked dude that happens to be my best friend," I winked.

We pulled apart and I could see Remus blushing.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." he ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's fine," I shrugged passing him the bag "There's some nice clothes in there. Go and put them on in the woods."

"OK. What about my ripped ones?" Remus asked picking up the shreds of trousers off the floor.

"Well we do this with them," I shrugged stuffing them in my back pocket.

"Oh OK,"

Remus went into a thick part of the woods and got changed. I folded my arms over my chest and shivered.

"Hurry up would you? It's cold," I shivered.

"As you wish," Remus came running out of the woods with only a pair of shoes and jeans on.

"What about the shirt?"

"You're cold," he shrugged "Did you call me cute?"

I smiled jumping onto his back and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He didn't hold onto my legs so I just left them casually by his side.

"Wrap your legs around me. Really tightly," Remus instructed.

"Why?" I asked wrapping my legs around him.

"Body heat. I don't want you to be cold," he shrugged.

He started to run through the woods as fast as he could. I could feel frost and ice cold winds hitting him in the chest but he just brushed it off. Remus was right though. His body heat was warming me up more than any butterbeer or hot water bottle. I like how he cared about me. If he could feel the cold then he obviously cared about me more than himself.

We jumped into the office window and he sat me down on his desk.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked standing up.

"Just a little bit," he shivered.

"Oh, Remmie," I smiled.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him as close to me as I could.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked winding his arms around my neck and burying his face in my hair.

"Body heat," I mumbled into his muscled chest.

Remus chuckled and picked me up so I was sitting on his hip. I wrapped my legs around him and changed from having my arms around his waist to around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and carried me downstairs.

"It worked you know," he smiled sitting us both down on the sofa.

"Good. I don't want my nerd getting cold now," I smiled back.

"Yeah there's nothing worse than a cold nerd now is there,"

"Nope!"

We sat on the sofa for a while in each other's arms just breathing in the other's scent.

"Presents?" I pouted looking at the tree.

"As you wish," Remus chuckled.

He took his wand out of his pocket and made all the presents fly to him. They floated around our heads waiting to be opened. I noticed some of them were in Happy Birthday wrapping paper and some were in Merry Christmas wrapping paper.

"Open your birthday presents then. Just so you know, mine's the little one," Remus winked.

I looked at the smallest package and decided to open it last. Remus made our Santa hats zoom down from our bedroom and put one on my head. I smiled at him before opening my birthday presents. This is a list of all of the birthday presents I had got and who from.

Katie- a dress (it was supposed to be for the Halloween Disco but I didn't go. It was so pretty that I'm going to wear it for the Valentines Disco if I made a few colour changes)

Laura- a box of bath salts and bath bombs

Janice- a nice dragonfly hairclip that flutters its wings when you wear it (I put this on straight away)

Harry- a pair of shoes to go with the dress (Katie and Harry must have bought it together)

Hermione- a book called 'Spells for the Home'

Ron- a book on the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team

Mr and Mrs Weasley- a box of homemade fudge and a chocolate birthday cake (made a few days ago and not on my birthday)

Fred and George- a box of Zonko's pranks

Ginny- a hand knitted red and gold striped scarf she'd made (I put it on straight away)

Remus- ...

I had just taken the lid off of the smallest box and saw a beautiful necklace sitting in there. It was a gorgeous crystal heart on a thin gold chain.

"It's beautiful…" I gasped.

"My Flobberworm should have pretty things," Remus smiled.

"How much did this cost?"

"Money," he shrugged.

"Where did you get it?" I said trying to tie it around my neck with the scarf on.

"A muggle shop in London," he shrugged again.

Remus took the necklace from me and removed my scarf. He moved my hair to the side and gently tied it around my neck. The cold silver made goosebumps rise on my skin but there were more where Remus' fingers were on my neck. His touch was so light and gentle against my skin.

"It's beautiful," I breathed turning around to face Remus.

"I'm glad you like it," Remus smiled at me.

He took his hands away from my neck and ran them down my arms. He rubbed my knuckles gently with his thumb and looked into my eyes. I gazed back into his and couldn't look away. Our faces were getting closer and closer together. Our noses were almost touching now. Suddenly an image of Dumbledore's face came into my mind. It wasn't a smiling Dumbledore with twinkling eyes but an angry Dumbledore with wide eyes. I closed my eyes and moved slowly away from Remus' face. I touched the necklace and looked down at it.

"Thank you, Remmie," I breathed into his ear.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"Open your Christmas presents then, darlin'," I smiled back.

"As you wish,"

Remus started opening his presents up. He didn't have many. This is what he got.

Mr and Mrs Weasley- a black woolly jumper with a blue bird on the front

Professor McGonagall- a new book on werewolves (meant as a joke)

Professor Dumbledore- a poetry book

Me- ... an owl

"An owl? How did you hide this from me? She's so beautiful..." Remus grinned.

"I let the Weasley's look after it and they sent it over last night," I grinned back.

"It's amazing. I've always wanted an owl I've just never bought one," he let the owl out and she hopped onto his forearm.

"You're welcome. What are you gonna call her?" I asked.

"I dunno... What about... Lullah. I like Lullah. She's such a sweet little house elf. She was there when I was at school and she was so nice to me. Lullah? Lullah? Do you like the name Lullah?" he asked the owl.

It was a beautiful owl. It was cute with grey/white feathers. Lullah nodded and hooted.

"Aww! That's adorable," I grinned.

"Lullah's always been nice to me. She was someone I could talk to. I'm glad she's still there. I know it sounds stupid but... I dunno... I'd class her as a friend, you know?" Remus smiled.

"Yeah. Is that all you got for Christmas?" I asked.

"Yeah. I never expect much," Remus shrugged stroking Lullah.

"Really? It's not much but you can have a special Christmas hug," I grinned.

Lullah flew onto the TV and I gave Remus a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and I could feel him smiling into my hair. I pulled away as I heard a swooping noise and saw Midnight fly in. She landed on my forearm and showed me the letter. It was from the Weasleys and it said:

'Hello, Mercedes and Remus.  
If you're not doing anything too special today, you could come to the burrow for Christmas dinner. I'll see you here at around 6:00?  
Molly x  
P.S I hope you re having a nice Christmas so far  
Love Ginny xx  
P.P.S Fred picked out your Christmas present. Sorry if you don't like it!  
Love George  
P.P.P.S Please tell us everything!  
Love Hermione, Ron and Harry xxx'

I giggled and folded up the letter. I put it in my pocket and looked at Remus.

"What did it say?" he asked.

"Molly wants to know if we want to have Christmas dinner at the burrow at 6:00. Can we go? We don't have to if you want to have dinner here..."

"If you want to go, we'll go," Remus smiled.

"Really? Oh thanks, Remmie!" I grinned.

"What was so funny?"

"George says he hopes he likes the Christmas present they got me and that Fred picked it out. He says he's sorry if I don't like it. I'm worried what it is!" I giggled.

"Why don't we open it up and see?" Remus grinned.

"Oh no! I want to open it last!" I grinned back.

I opened up my Christmas presents and this is what I got:

Mrs Weasley – a blue woolly jumper with a black bird on the front (the exact opposite of Remus' jumper (I put it on straight away and pulled my necklace over the top))

Harry – a pack of magical hair dye

Ron – a Chudley Cannons t shirt (I put it on under my jumper)

Hermione – a big bag of every flavour beans

Katie – a cute teddy bear with a little pocket on its tummy to put a picture in

Janice – a nice butterfly hair clip that flutters its wings when you wear it

Laura – a new camera

Draco – a silver snake ring (I smiled and put it on after showing Remus. He smiled too)

Ginny – a fluffy heart shaped photo frame

Fred and George – a...

"... A dress!And shoes! Oh my God!" I grinned.

"Can I see?" Remus asked.

"I'll be right back!" I grinned holding the box to my chest and out of sight.

"See you, Merc," Remus chuckled.

I giggled and sprinted up the stairs. I put on the dress and shoes and went downstairs as quietly as I could. My high heeled shoes tapped on the floor as I went through the little hallway.

"Do you like it?" I asked Remus.

I slowly turned around so he could see me in the dress from all angles.

"Wow... Just wow... You look... amazing!" Remus stuttered.

"Thanks, Remmie," I grinned.

"You look amazing... And Fred picked this dress out? Fred Weasley? Your ex-boyfriend... Fred Weasley... picked out... that dress?" Remus mumbled.

"Yeah... why?" I asked confusedly.

"Nothing... nothing... I was just...thinking out loud,"

"OK. I'm gonna go and change," I smiled.

"OK. I hope you can get out of that dress. It looks really tight,"

"I know but it's so comfortable. Seriously! You should try on a dress like this, you know," I called as I walked up the stairs.

"I'd rather not!" Remus chuckled.

I got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, my Chudley Cannons t-shirt, my Weasley jumper (Molly makes us all one every year) and my Santa hat and went downstairs. Remus was sitting on the sofa where I left him staring at the TV blankly. He was obviously deep in thought.

"What's up, Remmie?" I asked putting a hand on his bare forearm.

"What?" he said shaking his head and but not looking at me.

"You looked really distant. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No... I was just thinking..."

"What about?"

"Well... we didn't have that film night we were gonna have the first time we went shopping together," he said looking up into my eyes.

"Oh yeah... But there's more than that. I can see it in your eyes..." I whispered.

"Well... I'm worried about you and Fred, OK? He picked out that dress for you and it's very… very…"

"Very what, Remus?"

"Very revealing. It's extremely tight and short and it kind of…"

"Kind of what, Remus?"

"Shows off your breasts,"

"You said you liked it!"

"I do like it! You look amazing in it, it's just that what if he's trying to win you back with pretty things? You went out with him and then dumped him. I'm worried if you go out with him again, he'll be the one to dump you. It's horrible having your heartbroken and I'd hate for you to go through that…"

"Oh, Remus," I smiled sadly.

I sat down sideways on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I rested my forehead against his neck. Remus gently rested his cheek against the top of my head and wound his arms around my waist.

"You're so adorable, you know that, Remmie?" I smiled.

"Thanks, Merc," Remus chuckled.

We sat in each other's arms like that for a while until my stomach started growling.

"Does Norbert want some Christmas breakfast?" Remus chuckled lifting his head off of mine and looking into my eyes.

"Yes please!" I grinned poking his abs.

He walked into the kitchen with me on his hip and gently put me on the counter. He started to make a cooked breakfast for me. As I watched him cooking, I noticed a musical humming noise. I wonder what he was thinking...

"What song is that?" I asked swinging my legs.

"Huh?" Remus turned around to face me.

"Turn around you idiot!" I screamed.

He turned around really fast and I could tell his eyes would be wide with worry and confusion.

"What's wrong, dear?" he asked forcing himself not to look at me.

"You're not allowed to turn away from the oven when you're cooking!"

"Oh, Mercedes..." Remus chuckled.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Remmie," I sighed "What song was that anyways?"

"What song?"

"The one you were humming just now. What was it? Was it a muggle song or a wizard song…? I've never heard of it before."

"Oh that. I wouldn't call it a 'muggle song' or a 'wizard song'. It's a… 'Remus song'," he shrugged.

"What do you mean a 'Remus song'?"

"Well... you're gonna think it's cheesy but... I'm writing a song and I was thinking of what the tune could be..." he blushed.

"You write songs?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Haven't you seen my guitar?"

"You play guitar?!"

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you?"

"Err, no! Will you play me the tune after breakfast?"

"As you wish, dear,"

"Thanks, darlin'," I grinned.

Remus put the food onto the plates and I skipped into the living room. He had made fried eggs, toast, hash browns, sausages, bacon and scrambled eggs. We gave Midnight and Lullah, who were both sitting on the television obviously best friends, some toast, bacon and a little tray of water.

"Yummy! Thanks, Remmie!" I grinned.

"You like it?"

"You're supposed to be my nerd! Don't you know what the word 'yummy' means?" I laughed.

"...Go away..." Remus blushed.

When we were finished our breakfast and butterbeer, Remus made his acoustic guitar float down the stairs with his wand.

"I love acoustic guitar!" I grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's more... soulful and heartfelt than electric guitar, you know?"

"Yeah. That's why I play. When I wasn't studying or with the marauders and it wasn't a full moon, I'd sit in our dorm or the common room with my guitar writing songs,"

"What did you write songs about?"

"Just... well... all of the songs I wrote are just about my inner feelings, you know? Just things deep down inside. I get worried about what other people would think if I told them or they found it in a diary but if I sung it they would know how I felt and not judge me for it, you know?"

"Yeah. I feel like that sometimes. Sometimes there's just this pressure to be... happy, you know? Happy and helpful and wise all of the time, you know? I'm only human! I can be sad and pissed off. Some people know that and are like 'scared' of me but at stupid little times like that I turn to music. I can always find a song to fit my mood. I love it when the lyrics of a song just describe how I'm feeling,"

"Exactly. That's what I do. I write exactly what I'm feeling and put it into a song," Remus smiled.

"Can you play me something?" I asked.

"As you wish. It's not perfect but..." Remus started to strum on his guitar.

It was a very nice guitar now I think about it. It was made of light polished wood with dark green strings and a three lime green hearts along the side. Not like little girlie hearts but like squished hearts with lime green blood coming out of the bottom. Not in a gory way but I kind of moody artistic way, you know?

The tune Remus was playing was so slow and beautiful. I could imagine us lying on the beach together. My head in Remus' lap and him just playing that tune while the palm trees swayed and the waves crashed onto the sand at our feet. And when Remus stopped playing the guitar he would look down into my eyes and give me the cutest smile ever. He would pull me up so I was sitting on his lap and look deep into my soul. He would bring his face down to mine and kiss me… My fingers would be in his soft golden-brown hair pulling him closer and his hands would be on my waist pulling me closer to him. He would whisper my name against my lips and tell me he loved me.

"Mercedes? Mercedes, dear?" Remus whispered.

"Yeah, love...?" I mumbled.

"Mercedes?" he whispered.

I felt a hand stroking my hair and knew I wasn't imagining it. I snapped my eyes open and blushed. If he knew what I'd been thinking.

"You OK? You sorta... drifted of and... well... you called me 'love," Remus blushed slightly.

"I said that out loud? Oh shit... I was thinking about 'Mr Perfect'. I was imagining me with my head in his lap at the beach while he played that little tune and the palm trees swaying and the waves crashing and then he kissed me and I got all caught up in it..." I felt my eyes turn pink.

"Aww... that's nice. He's a lucky man,"

"Oh thanks," I smiled.

"So... what did you think?" Remus asked.

"It was beautiful! It was so relaxing and just amazing. I really loved it. How do you think of stuff like this?"

"I dunno. I think of the words for the songs and then hum a little tune to go with it. I play it on the guitar and it just... fits," Remus shrugged.

"Well I loved it,"

"Can... can 'Mr Perfect' play guitar?"

"Yeah. Yes he can. He's an amazing guitarist and I love him to bits. It hurts. It actually hurts not knowing if he feels the same way..."

"I know how you feel. It's so frustrating. I just love her so much. I really do love her,"

"Well we'll all both know at the end of the year, won't we," I sighed resting my cheek against his shoulder.

He gently rested his cheek on my head and sighed.

"Yeah... I just don't know what to say to her..."

"Just... whisper in her ear and she'll melt. It's hard not to. Last time someone did that to me, I cried,"

"Who said it?"

"It was the day I broke up with Fred. He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and whispered 'I love you' in my ear. That was the time I realised I didn't love him back. I started crying and whispered 'I don't love you back'. He said 'What do you mean 'you don't love me back'' and I said 'I dunno I just don't feel the same way I did when we first started going out' and then he said 'Is it another guy?' and I said 'No it's... I dunno...' and he said 'So is it over between us?' and I said 'I... I can't lie to you' and he said 'How long have you known?' and I said 'a few days but I thought that was just… a little thing that would pass but… it's obviously not... I'm sorry...'"

"You never saw him again did you...?" Remus whispered.

"Not until we went to the burrow, no. I hope we can still be friends..."

"Me too. I only want what's best for you, dear,"

"Thanks, darlin'," I smiled.

"So what do you want to do today? Well before we go to the burrow that is,"

"I dunno... We could have that movie night?"

"It's 10:00 AM!"

"So? We can call it movie morning then if it makes you feel any better. What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna see you happy so what film do you wanna watch?"

Remus mumbled a spell and lots of DVDs floated around our heads and I saw a good film. I pulled it down and showed Remus.

"Good choice," he grinned.

"I'm glad you like it,"

I put the DVD in the DVD player and sat back down. I curled up next to Remus with his arm around me and his hand on my knee. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled. He mumbled another spell and a bowl of every flavour beans and jelly slugs floated into the room and landed on Remus' knee on top of my hand.

"Oh, sorry, Remmie," I said taking my hand away.

"It's fine," Remus smiled putting the bowl in between his knees.

I put my hand back on his knee and smiled at him. Two bottles of butterbeer floated in and landed on the coffee table. We watched the film (The Princess Bride) and ate our snacks while Midnight and Lullah slept in Remus' office.

"Did you like that film then, Merc?" Remus breathed in my ear.

I shivered slightly and whispered "Yeah it. I loved it. Buttercup and Wesley were so perfect for each other..."

"Yeah they were..." he smiled.

"He stole your line, Remmie,"

"Huh?"

"You say 'As you wish' and Wesley says 'As you wish',"

"Oh yeah…" Remus chuckled and blushed ever so slightly.

I looked into his eyes and sensed there was something else but I didn't push it.

"We should probably reply to the Weasley's owl shouldn't we?" I sighed.

"Yeah... Come on then, Flobberworm,"

We stood up and walked to Remus' office. I refilled Midnight and Lullah's drinks tray and gave them a jelly slug each. They hooted their thanks and I smiled at them. I took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

'To Arthur and Molly...'I looked up at Remus and bit my lip.

"Are you sure you wanna go? We don't have to if you don't want to," I said.

"Do you wanna go, Mercedes?"

"Yeah but not if you don't want to,"

"It makes me happy to know that you're happy and to share your happiness is even better. And anyways I don't mind going to the Weasley's. They're a great family and so welcoming. Molly even cuts my hair when it's gets too long..." Remus blushed running his hand through his hair.

"You're so sweet," I smiled.

I continued to write

'To Arthur and Molly,  
Remus and I would love to have Christmas dinner with you guys. We will see you at around 6:00. Merry Christmas!  
Love Merc and Remmie xxx'

"Is that OK?"

"Wait a second..."

Remus changed'Remmie' to 'Remus'.

"There," he smiled.

"Don't you like being called, Remmie? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's fine when you do it because it's cute but if other people start calling me 'Remmie'... It just reminds me of my childhood..."

"Did Narcissa ever call you 'Remmie'?"

"She did once but then some of the Slytherins did and she stopped... They weren't doing it in a nice way either..."

"The Slytherins bullied you?" I asked.

"When I was dating Narcissa... and when they saw me in the library... or in the corridors... or in the Great Hall..."

"Oh, Remmie," I whispered.

I pulled him into a hug and smiled sadly. He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face in my hair.

"That must have been really hard for you..." I mumbled into his chest.

"Yeah... but the marauders and I always pranked them afterwards. We could probably give the Weasley twins a run for their money," Remus chuckled.

"We'll put that to the test next term. We'll ask them for a prank war. You guys can prank each other but you have to promise not to get mad at them or give them a detention,"

"Sounds fun," Remus grinned.

Midnight took off with my letter and I started writing another one.

'To Draco,  
Merry Christmas! I hope you liked your present. I hope I can see you before the end of the holidays? Thank you for the ring. It's absolutely gorgeous!  
Love, Merc xx P.S I'm staying at Remus' place.'

"Can I use Lullah to send this to Draco?" I fluttered my eyelashes at Remus.

"Yeah sure," he smiled.

Lullah took off with the letter and Remus and I went back downstairs.

"So when are you planning on seeing Draco?" he asked as we sat on the sofa.

"Hopefully before the end of the Christmas holidays or if not then at the start of term feast," I shrugged.

"Oh OK,"

"Do you mind?"

"No. If it makes you happy then I'm happy," Remus smiled.

"Thanks, Remmie," I smiled.

We waited on the sofa in each other's arms until Midnight and Lullah came back.

'Hi, Merc.  
Nice to hear from you! I'm glad you like the ring. Thank you for the guitar things! They're amazing. If you're not doing anything too special today, you could come over now. Lupin can apparate you here. Mother says he knows where we live. I have no idea how but... Well I'll see you here in around an hour if you're going to come but if not I hope you have a nice Christmas! Draco x'

I showed Remus the letter and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Remmie?" I asked.

"I've just never realised how popular you are. It's only," he checked his watch "1:00 and you've had two people inviting you round for Christmas!"

"Yeah... That is pretty cool. I wouldn't say it was because I'm 'popular' as you say but because I have awesome friends," I grinned.

Remus looked back down at the letter again and bit his lip.

"Would you excuse me for a second? I have to go upstairs..." he muttered before sprinting up the stairs.

I heard him go into his office and say "Muffliato!" loudly.

I wonder what he's doing. He came down after a while with his eyes sparkling like he knew something. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"You love Malfoy," he grinned.

"What! You think I love Draco?" I laughed.

"Yes I do,"

"How would you guess that? I don't even fancy him! He's younger than me! I love him as a brother! I love him like I love Harry and Ron!" I laughed some more.

"You said he has blue eyes," Remus shrugged.

"Oh yeah..."

"And that he can play guitar..."

"Oh yeah..."

"And that he's not in your class at school or the same age as you..."

"So you think he's Draco? Oh Remus you do make me laugh...!" I laughed some more.

"So I'm wrong?"

"So very wrong, Remus... So, so, wrong,"

"What did I get wrong then?"

"OK. Yeah 'Mr Perfect' has blue eyes but his are deep blue and Draco's are icy blue. And he can play guitar but I don't know if Draco can play guitar well. I only know he can play because I saw one under his bed. I know I said he wasn't in my class at school because he's not and he's older than me not younger!" I grinned.

"Oh... What colour hair does he have?"

"A kinda goldy-browny-blonde kinda colour," I shrugged.

"OK... Taller, shorter or same height?"

"Taller,"

"Muggle-born, Pure-blood or Half-blood?"

"Pure-blood..."

"How many years older than you is he?"

"I can't say,"

"Did you get him something for Christmas?"

"Yes,"

"What did you get him?"

"I can't say,"

"When is his birthday?"

"He hasn't told me yet,"

"Have you hugged him?"

"Yeah..."

"Have you held hands?"

"Sorta..."

"Have you kissed him...?"

"I dunno... Almost..." I blushed feeling my eyes turn pink at the memories.

"What house is he in?"

"Gryffindor..."

"I could work out who he is!"

"How?"

"I could look through the Hogwarts files and find guys from Gryffindor with 'goldy-browny-blonde' hair and 'deep' blue eyes,"

"You wouldn't, would you?" I panicked.

"Of course not. I would never betray your trust like that and I know you're telling him at the end of the year so you'll tell me then," Remus shrugged.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Remmie," I smiled.

"So do you wanna open it?" Remus asked.

"Open what?"

"Your Christmas present, Flobberworm,"

"I've opened them all,"

"You haven't opened my one,"

"Oh! Can I open it? Can I, can I?" I bounced up and down on the sofa.

"Yeah sure. Let me just get it for you,"

He ran up the stairs and into our room. He ran back downstairs with something behind his back.

"I'm sorry I didn't wrap it but..."

"What is it?" I said trying to look behind his back.

"Close your eyes! And no peaking!" he grinned.

I closed my eyes and staid perfectly still. Remus took hold of my hand and laid it in his lap. I felt his fingers on my wrist making me shiver. When his hands came away I didn't move mine in case I broke whatever it was.

"OK you can open your eyes, Merc," he whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hand. A silver chain bracelet was wrapped around my wrist with an adorable charm hanging from it. It was a little wolf carved out of wood. It looked just like Remus. I gently ran my finger over it and noticed it was hand carved.

"I know it's stupid but..."

"Stupid? You think this is stupid, Remmie?"

"Yeah... I just thought you might like it..."

"Well I don't like it," I said.

Remus' face fell and his eyes drooped sadly.

"I absolutely love it!" I grinned.

"Really?" he grinned back.

"Yes really! It's amazing! Is this why I found a block of wood on your desk and a chisel in your drawer? You made this yourself?"

"Yeah... I didn't think you would have noticed..."

"Well I did notice. I can't believe you did this..."

"It's nothing really. I knew you thought I was 'cute' in my werewolf form and I thought you might like a charm bracelet. We'll add to it through time with more handmade little charms and well... I'm just glad you like it," Remus shrugged.

"Just thank you. Thank you so much. I absolutely love it! I'm never taking it off... Unless I'm washing... or swimming... or I dunno..." I shrugged.

I pulled Remus into a hug and he pulled me onto his lap. I smiled into his shoulder and felt him bury his face in my hair. His scent surrounded me pulling my closer to him. I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me. Our faces were so close together if I just moved the tiniest inch... but no. It was forbidden. The thing I want most desperately in the whole entire world is forbidden. I cannot kiss the man I love...

"Do you wanna see Draco now?" Remus asked.

"If it won't be to awkward for you then yes please," I smiled.

"If it's what you want then we'll go," he smiled back.

"Thanks, Remmie!" I grinned.

"Now let me go and get dressed and I'll be right down,"

"OK. Thanks, Remus,"

Remus went and got changed into a pair of jeans and his Weasley jumper. As he was walking down the stairs, he was trying to smooth his hair down so it looked 'normal'.

"Oh, don't, Remmie," I sighed slapping his hands away.

"Don't what?"

"I like your hair when it's like that. It looks more natural."

"If it makes you happy," Remus smiled "I'll have to use my wand to fix your back when we get to the Malfoys."

"What? You can fix my back with a spell? And you've been giving me massages all this time?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No... but...oh never mind," I sighed.

Remus chuckled and held his hand out. I held his hand and he slid his fingers between mine.

"Don't let go OK?" Remus smiled.

"OK," I smiled back.

He tightened his grip on my hand and turned around quickly. I shut my eyes and when I opened them, I was at the bottom of a big driveway. Why would wizards have driveways? They can't even drive! Well not many of them can drive anyway but I know for a fact that none of the Malfoys can and never will.

Remus gently tapped my back with his wand and pointed up at Malfoy Manor. It was huge! Halfway down the driveway there was a black iron gate with the words 'Sanguine Munda Omnia Vincet' written in silver along the top.

"What does that mean, Remmie?" I pointed.

"It means 'Pure Blood Will Conquer All'..." Remus whispered.

Suddenly a face appeared on the gate like a hologram. It looked like an older version of Draco so it must be his dad.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" he barked.

"I am... Remus Lupin," Remus sighed.

"And I'm Mercedes Brandy," I smiled nervously.

"Yes but what do you want?" Mr Malfoy smirked evilly.

"We've come to see Draco. He's my friend," I smiled again.

"Oh what a treat. What a treat…"

The gates swung open and we walked inside. We were still holding hands. I noticed to the left of the house was a little stone snake fountain. White peacocks strutted around the hedges and the doorknocker was a large snake head poised to bite. I reached up to knock it but Remus pulled my hand away.

"What's wrong? It's just a doorknocker," I asked smiling.

"It could bite," Remus whispered.

I smiled at him and he knocked on the door. I heard footsteps on the other side of it and a woman with blonde hair and grey eyes opened it.

"Hi! You must be, Mercedes. Draco's told me so much about you," she smiled at me "And... hello, Remmie..."

She ushered us inside and I saw Draco's dad standing at the bottom of the stairs. He raised an eyebrow at our hands and we let go of each other blushing. I felt my eyes turn pink and mumbled "Hi,"

"Remmie," he smirked.

"Lucius," Remus gave him a short nod.

"I'll go and get Draco for you. He wasn't expecting you to turn up," Narcissa smiled awkwardly and ran upstairs.

"Well, well, well..." Lucius smirked "Little Remmie come to see my wife... Tut, tut, tut. We can't have that now, can we?"

"Please, Lucius, be civil. For Mercedes. For your son…" Remus said softly..

"Leave my son out of this, dog breath!" he snarled.

I glanced up and Remus and he nodded.

"Yeah... He knows..." he whispered.

"Ah! And the young girl knows too!" Lucius came over to me and trailed his fingers over my cheeks "Such a pretty girl too... Wise beyond her years I'm sure but… a friend of Potter…? And of Mudbloods...? And of the blood traitor Weasleys...? I've heard that she even dated one! Is that true?"

"Yes it is true and I think it is unfair that people should be judged on their 'blood status' rather than their personalities!" I said sternly.

"Oh and she's feisty too! No wonder..." Lucius smirked.

"No wonder what?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing..." Remus shook his head and sent Lucius a pleading look.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Draco and his mum standing at the bottom.

"Draco!" I grinned.

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You never said Mercedes was your girlfriend, Draco, honey," Narcissa smiled.

"She's not, mother..." Draco blushed.

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

"Merry Christmas, Merc," he smiled.

"So what are you two – sorry three – going to do today?"

"Well Remus and I are having dinner at the Weasley's," I glanced at Lucius "at around 6:00 so... whatever you want, Draco, until then."

"At the Weasley's…! Oh Merlin..." Lucius mumbled so quietly only Remus and I heard him before saying normally "OK. You two go upstairs to Draco's room and me and _mywife_will have a little talk with Remmie."

"Go on then, Merc," Remus gave me a fake smile.

I squeezed his hand and stood on my tip toes. I made a movement to kiss his cheek but remembered what I had promised Dumbledore. I quickly whispered "Good Luck," in his ear hoping he wouldn't notice.

Draco led me upstairs and when we got the top I looked down and saw Remus looking at me with a strange look on his face I'd never seen before. I wonder what he was thinking...

When we got to Draco's room I flopped down on his bed and held my head in my hands.

"Why didn't you kiss him?" Draco asked sitting down next to me.

"I'm not allowed. I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't and I've never broken a promise and I don't want to start now because of some guy... Do you think he noticed?"

"No but you don't think of him as 'some guy', do you?"

"No... No I don't... He's my shining sun... my shimmering stars... my life... my death... my soul mate... But he'll never know..."

"Until the end of the year when you tell him. Do you know how you're gonna tell him yet?"

"Sorta... I know Remus loves this girl the same way I love him so I asked him how he would like her to tell him that she loved him or how would she like her to make the first move."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he dreamed about it once... 'He was sitting in our room and she walked in. She came and sat on his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him. She kissed him and whispered in his ear that she loved him.' His words not mine,"

"So you've just got to kiss him and tell him? Doesn't sound too hard," Draco shrugged.

"Yeah but I'm scared! I'm absolutely terrified of telling him!"

"Do you wanna know something about fear, Mercedes?" Draco smiled.

"Go on then. Tell all, oh wise one!" I bowed.

"People are never scared of heights, they are scared of falling. People are never scared of animals or certain people, just of what they might do to them. People are never scared of the dark, they're scared of the unknown. You're not scared about telling him, you're scared of his reaction."

I sat thinking about that for a while before sticking my tongue out at him.

"Smart ass," I grinned.

Draco laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"So what was all that downstairs with father and Lupin?" he asked.

"Oh..."

"You know? I was just saying. I didn't think you'd actually know..."

"I want to tell you but you won't believe me and if you do you'd get angry."

"Tell me. Please, Merc. I wanna know,"

"Do you promise not to get angry?"

"I promise," he hesitated.

"OK..." I sighed and began "Well when Remus and your parents were at school, your dad... he um... he used to bully Remus. It got worse when he started dating your mum..."

"He what! That tramp went out with my mother!" Draco yelled stood up quickly.

His ice cold eyes were full of rage but none of that mattered. He called Remus a tramp.

"How dare you!" I yelled.

I pulled Draco up by his collar and pushed him against the wall. I took my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at the side of his head.

"Apologise! Now!"

"What are you gonna do to me? Nothing. You don't have the guts. And that tramp Remmie as you call him went out with my mother! My mother!"

"Take it back! Remus is _not_a tramp!"

Draco looked into my eyes and the rage was washed away immediately.

"I'm sorry. I lost it. I didn't know I would go that mental... I didn't mean to offend you. Or your soulmate..." he whispered.

"Soulmate...?" I mumbled.

I released Draco immediately and dropped my wand. I flopped down onto the bed and looked at the swirly carpet beneath my feet.

"Soulmate... You're right, Draco. He is... Remus John Lupin is my soulmate... There will never be another..." I rested my head on his pillow.

"Yeah," Draco crouched down in front of me and looked into my eyes.

"What if he says no, Dracie? What if he rejects me?" I felt tears trickling down my cheeks.

"He won't. How could he? No one could ever reject you,"

"But he will and I will have lost my soulmate. Once you've lost your soulmate, you can never love someone the same way and if you do love someone else it'll seem fake and forced. If he rejects me I'll die alone in a house full of cats and nifflers. No family. My friends would have all found their soulmates and have started families... I'll be alone with my cats and my nifflers... The mad old cat lady..." I sobbed.

"Shut up!" Draco shouted.

I gasped. I was so shocked that I stopped crying immediately.

"There. You're not crying anymore are you?" he smiled.

"Are you kids OK?" Narcissa shouted up the stairs.

"We're fine!" We shouted back.

"We can hear shouting and crying down here!" Lucius shouted "I've told you before, Draco, I don't mind if you have your friends round, bring the whole of Slytherin, just don't make too much noise!"

"Sorry, father!" Draco yelled.

"I'll go and check on them. If we carry on with this conversation I might get a bit… hmm..." I heard Remus' voice below us.

"I understand. Go on, Remus," Narcissa said.

"Yes. Go on, Remmie," Lucius hissed.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and some outside the door. I heard him breathe in deeply and then the footsteps came towards our door.

"Hey, Remmie!" I grinned.

"Hey, Merc," he grinned back.

He picked my wand up off the floor and slipped it into his back pocket with his.

"How did you know what room we were in?"

"I just smelt the air and smelt you and a different smell so I just came towards it," Remus shrugged.

"Oh, does Lupin have the same weird smell thing that you have?" Draco asked.

"It's not weird! But yeah..."

"So what do I smell like then?"

"Well... Like..."

"He knows," I whispered.

"How much?"

"That you dated Narcissa. And that Lucius bullied you,"

Draco's hands curled into fists and I held onto his wrist comfortingly. One hand eased and I held onto it. I saw Remus glance nervously at it but he continued like nothing had happened.

"You smell like... well... grass and caves..."

"Caves?"

"Fresh and slightly damp like a cave. Your father smells of it. I remember smelling it behind me in the corridors as he tries to 'surprise attack me'," Remus shivered slightly.

Draco ignored the 'surprise attack' bit and puffed up his chest proudly when he found out he was like his dad "And what about the grass?"

"Well your mother smells of grass and pollen..."

"You stay away from my mother you hear me?!" Draco yelled.

He sprung forward twisting my wrist as he let go of me. I felt the bone snap but I was more concerned for Remus' safety. Draco punched him hard in the chest and I heard all of the bones in his hand crack.

I heard two pairs of footsteps running up the stairs. Narcissa and Lucius burst through the door and she rushed to her son.

"What happened Draco? We hear yelling and these cracking noises!" she cried holding his broken hand in hers.

"How dare you touch my mother?" Draco yelled at Remus.

"I would never hurt her. I thought I loved her but... I love another..." Remus said softly.

"How do I know that's true? How do I know you haven't just come back here so you can touch my mother?" he yelled.

"Because... because I think... I really think this girl… this woman… this _lady_might be my soulmate... I really do... She's just perfection... I really love her... I love her so much..." Remus blushed at his feet, not making eye contact with anyone.

Draco looked like he was restraining himself but he suddenly stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around Remus and hugged him. We all stood there shocked, especially Remus. He stared down at Draco's white-blonde head and gently hugged him back. He smiled and released him.

"I'm glad you understand," he smiled at Draco.

"I do. I understand that when you find her, you don't want to let her go. I can see it in your eyes. We're very similar, you and I," Draco sighed.

I smiled at them both and squeezed both of their hands. Lucius had a look of pure hatred and spite on his face. Narcissa smiled at Draco and Remus. I knew by the look on his face that Lucius wanted Remus out of his sight but he wasn't going to move first.

"Er... I think that we should go outside. I saw a little fountain... we could go sit?" I said awkwardly.

"OK," Draco smiled.

We all walked outside into the front garden to the fountain. I stroked the feathers of the peacocks as they strutted past me. Draco and I sat down on the fountain chair and Remus stood in front of us. I held Draco's hand and saw him wince.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dracie. I forgot I broke your hand," I apologised holding his hand delicately up to my face.

"Why are you apologising, Mercedes? It was my fault he broke his hand," Remus apologised squatting down in front of us.

"Do you work out or something?" Draco laughed.

"Yeah. In my free time," Remus shrugged.

"You haven't shown me any weights or anything like that," I said confusedly.

"They're under the bed with my guitar," he shrugged again "You don't look under there."

"Oh yeah..."

"You play guitar?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I don't see why everyone's so shocked when they hear that..."

When Remus pulled his wand out of his pocket, his fingers brushed gently against my knee. His eyes flickered towards mine for a second and then back to Draco's hand in front of his face. He muttered a spell and gently tapped his hand.

"Cheers, Lupin," Draco smiled.

"You know you can call him Remus out of school, Draco," I laughed.

"Yeah but... but that's just weird. No offence, Lupin," Draco said awkwardly.

"None taken," Remus stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So do you really like the ring?" Draco asked me.

"Yeah it's beautiful. Thank you, Dracie. I absolutely love it," I grinned admiring my snake ring in the winter light.

"I'm glad," he smiled.

"Do you like my bracelet? Remus carved the wolf out by hand for me. He's so good to me," I smiled at Remus and showed Draco my charm bracelet.

"It's nice. I didn't know you like wolves. I thought you liked hippogriffs?"

"I did. Well I do. I just like a certain breed of wolf," I caught Remus' eye and looked back down at Draco.

"Why? I like snakes. They're beautiful yet dangerous like the storm..."

"Very poetic..." I smiled "I just like wolves because they're powerful and cute. It's like you wanted to run away from them but you also want to give them a big hug!"

"Why do you call him 'Moony'?" Draco asked.

"Who?"

"Lupin. Why do you call him 'Moony'?"

"I don't, I call him 'Remmie'," I shrugged.

"Yeah but I've heard you. I'm not stupid, Mercedes,"

I looked up at Remus and he was biting him lip absentmindedly.

"You should stop doing that, darlin'. You could damage your face. You've got enough scars on it as it is," I sighed at him.

"Sorry, dear," Remus slapped his hand to his mouth and stopped chewing his lip "You do it too!"

"So? I've got an ugly face, you haven't," I said as if he was stupid.

"What have I told you about saying things like that? And I haven't got a nice face. Have you looked at it clearly?"

"Yeah. I told you... was it last night or this morning...? This morning. I told you that you're cute this morning. And anyway, it works both ways. If I can't say that I'm ugly, neither can you. Deal?"

"Deal," Remus smirked.

"Again, why do you call him 'Moony'?" Draco asked.

"Because well... his eyes sparkles like two full moons..." I mumbled.

"Aww, thanks, dear," Remus smiled and blushed slightly and ran a hand through his hair.

I blushed slightly too and my eyes turned pink. We both knew that wasn't why we called him 'Moony' but that what I said was true. Draco rolled his eyes at me and I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow!" he chuckled.

His chuckle is nothing compared to Remus'...

"This spot..." I sighed.

I rested my head on Draco's shoulder and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"What about this spot?" he whispered.

"You'll... this'll be the first place you'll ever kiss her... She might kiss you on the cheek before this time but... yeah..." I smiled to myself.

"What?"

"Your soulmate... The one you'll marry... The first place she'll properly kiss you will be right here..."

"Really?" Draco asked nervously.

"Yes really," I smiled.

Draco kissed my cheek making me laugh.

"Not me!" I giggled.

"Sorry. I got confused," he blushed.

Remus chuckled at us and sat down in the snow in front of us.

"Do you wanna sit up here, Remmie?" I asked him sitting up properly.

"Alright then," he shrugged.

He picked me up and held me high in the air making me squeal and giggle. He sat down where I was sitting and put me down on his lap. He put one arm around my waist and the other on my knee.

"What did you get for Christmas, Merc?" Draco asked.

"I got this gorgeous bracelet from Remus, this jumper from the Weasleys and this gorgeous black dress from Fred..."

"And George," Remus prompted.

"What if you were right though? What if something happens between me and Fred? What if what you said was true? I would have betrayed him. I would have betrayed my soulmate..." I whispered.

"You will never betray him. I promise you," Remus pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair.

"But I will. I can feel it coming..."

"You won't, I promise you," Remus breathed onto my neck making me shiver.

"OK..."

"So what have you guys been doing in the holidays?" Draco asked.

"Not much," Remus shrugged.

"Went for a run or two," I smirked.

"Went camping," Remus smiled.

"Went to Hogsmead,"

"Went to Diagon Alley,"

"Went to the burrow,"

"Watched a few films,"

"Saw a wolf,"

"Played Quidditch,"

"Argued!"

"A lot!"

"Inside joke?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," I giggled.

Remus chuckled and nodded. Draco rolled his eyes at us and smiled. I can't believe he knew. I can't believe the whole school knows...

"Did you like the guitar stuff?" I asked.

"I loved it!" I'm gonna use it tomorrow when I duck out of the Boxing Day family thing,"

"The what?" I asked.

"Oh, my parents organise this family Boxing day thing where all of the family comes down and we have this big formal party thing. I have to wear a suit and everything!"

"You in a suit... When you're older you'll wear black suits as casual! Trust me,"

"I must admit, black suits do look good on me," Draco grinned "What are her initials?"

"Whose initials?"

"The girl I'll marry," Draco asked chewing his lip.

"Stop that!"

"Sorry," he grinned.

"They're AG. Her parents will be at your family Boxing Day thing tomorrow. Don't look for them or your love will be fake. You won't love her because she's your soulmate; you'll love her because that's what I said,"

"OK. I promise. I'll be introduced to everyone and then I'll duck out and play guitar. I'll write you a song if you're lucky," he winked.

"Really?!" I grinned.

I started bouncing up and down on Remus' lap and he took his face out of my hair before I head butted him.

"Yeah. If you want me too,"

"Yes please!" I grinned.

"Cool," he grinned back.

"Yay!" I squealed.

"Shout in my ear why don't you!" Remus chuckled.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Remmie!" I moaned.

I twisted around and put my hands over his ears. I almost fell off his lap but he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I screamed and jumped off his lap.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked tilting his head to one side.

"That water's cold!" I screamed.

Draco laughed at me and Remus pulled me onto his lap chuckling.

"What kind of music do you play?" Remus asked.

"Acoustic and electric. Father's not too happy with me using electric guitars but it plays good music," Draco shrugged "What about you?"

"Acoustic mostly. I do like electric but I find acoustic to be more soulful, you know?"

I laid my head against Remus' chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Yeah. I love guitar. Do you write songs or just do covers? Do you sing them or just do the tune?"

"I write songs and sing as well. Do you sing with the tune or just the tune?"

"It depends. I do like singing but I'm not really that confident with my voice. Especially if people hear me. I sometimes worry if my singing voice isn't that good. Crabbe and Goyle have started teasing me when they hear me in our dorm..."

"I don't see why you give a shit what they think. It's a way of expressing yourself. It's like an art. If you put your heart and soul into something then why does it matter if other people like it or not?" I shrugged patting Draco's hand.

"You're right. If I like it, who cares if they don't?" he smiled at me.

"Exactly," I smiled back "Could you show us a little something then?"

"Sure. I made up this little tune that I called 'Silhouettes in Sunsets'. It's just something I heard in a dream once. I was sitting on a cliff watching the sun go down into the sea..."

Remus mumbled a spell and Draco's guitar came whizzing through the air and landed in Draco's lap. He started to play. I sank deeper into Remus' chest and his arms wrapped themselves tighter around my waist pulling me closer to him. It was so beautiful. Silhouettes In Sunsets

"That's really nice," I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah I love it. You play him your tune, Remmie," I smiled at Remus.

"OK but you're gonna have to get off for me to hold the guitar," he chuckled softly.

I jumped off his lap and Draco pulled me onto his. I giggled and held Draco's hands after he wound them around my waist. Remus began to play the tune. I did love that tune... I wonder what the words were to it...

"That's really nice. Are there words to it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah but... I'm gonna play it at the end of the year,"

"Before or after you tell me who you love?"

"After...Or during…" he blushed ever so slightly.

"OK. I'm so nervous. I want to tell you but I'm scared of the reaction..."

"Me too. But I assure you, whoever he is I'll be really happy for you," Remus smiled.

"Thanks, Remmie!" I hopped onto his lap and gave him a hug.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He wound his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I breathed in his scent and sighed on his neck. Remus buried his face in my hair and breathed in deeply. I heard Draco cough loudly behind me and blushed. My eyes turned pink as I turned around.

"Aren't you guys cold?" he shivered.

"Nope. I've got my hot water bottle," I grinned.

"Do you wanna go inside?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, but not in my place. My parents really piss me off," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Can we take him home?" I fluttered my eyelashes at Remus.

He grinned and chuckled slightly at me.

"What's funny, Remmie?" I asked.

"You say it like he's a lost puppy! And I love it when you say 'home' like that," he grinned.

"Really? Why?"

"Because it's like you really feel at home there," he shrugged.

"I do feel at home there. I never really felt at home at my mother's house but then I went to Hogwarts. It felt like safe but now at home it seems safe and warm and just like a home should be. I could see myself there in the future and in the summer or the spring or autumn. I could see myself at home for any reason and my best friend is there by my side," I smiled at him.

"Aww. Well you know you're welcome anytime," Remus smiled at me.

"So can we take him home?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him again.

"As you wish. Climb onto my back then," he winked.

I grinned at him and scrambled from his lap and onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I buried my face in his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"Hold my arm tightly and don't let go, Draco," Remus told him.

A second later I felt Remus turn around and when I opened my eyes we're standing outside our home. I needed to stop saying that. It wasn't _my _home. It was Remus'. Remus pushed open the door and we walked inside. Draco closed the door behind us and we all sat on the couch. I scrambled up onto Remus' shoulders so he could lean back. I put my hands over his eyes and giggled. Remus picked me up and lifted me up above his head. He gently put me on his lap and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You two..." Draco laughed.

"What?" we asked at the same time making Draco laugh even more.

"Nothing..." he smirked.

"Do you wanna write a letter to your parents? They'll get annoyed if they don't know where you are," Remus asked.

"Yeah sure," Draco sighed.

I led Draco into Remus' office and got out a quill and parchment. He rolled his eyes and wrote

'Hello.  
I'm at Lupin's house. Will be back soon.  
Draco x'

"Remmie?" I yelled.

I heard his footsteps thundering up the stairs and he stuck his head around the door and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"What's up?" he asked coming in.

"Can we use Lullah to send this message? Midnight seems to have gone out..." I asked him.

"As you wish. Lullah?!" Remus called.

Lullah flew into the room with water dripping from her beak. I rolled my eyes at her, tied Draco's letter to her ankle and sent her flying out of the window.

"Do you guys want a drink?" Remus asked.

"Oh yes please!" I grinned.

I raced Draco downstairs and into the kitchen. Draco leaned against the counter and watched me as I made three hot chocolates with cream and marshmallows. When I turned around, I saw Remus leaning against the wall with one foot leaning against it and his arms folded over his chest thoughtfully. He smiled when he noticed I was watching him watch me and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Could you make yours extra hot with your wand, darlin'?" I asked.

"As you wish. I don't want you to drink it and burn a hole in your tongue again, dear," he smiled.

"That only happened twice, OK? Let it go, Remmie," I sighed handing Draco and Remus their hot chocolates.

"As you wish," Remus smiled again.

"Do you wanna explain?" Draco asked.

"Yeah the day Merc and I became friends we had a little midnight feast in my office and she took the wrong hot chocolate. I always have my hot chocolate really hot so when she drank it, it burnt a hole right through her tongue. I still haven't been able to forgive myself,"

"Neither would I if I was in your position," Draco smiled gently at him.

"Oh great! Two hopeless fools!" I sighed rolling my eyes at them.

"Are you complaining, dear?" Remus raised an eyebrow at me.

"No..." I blushed feeling my eyes turn pink.

"I thought so," he smirked and winked at me.

"Oh shut up and drink your chocolate," I giggled.

We went into the living room and I sat on the arm of the sofa while Draco and Remus sat down. I leaned lightly against Remus' strong shoulder and sighed happily into my hot chocolate. I was happy but I knew something was missing...

"Remmie?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?" he said turning his head to look up at me.

"You know New Year's Eve...?"

"Yeah..."

"Could we maybe... not if you don't want to obviously, it's your choice... but could we maybe have a little party?"

"Who would you want to invite?"

"I dunno... the trio and the Weasleys? And Draco if he wants to come," I bit my lip.

"Stop doing that!" he yelled.

I stopped suddenly and spilled half of my hot chocolate down myself.

"What!" I yelled back.

"Stop biting your lip. If we're not allowed to, neither are you," Draco grinned.

"Go away!" I giggled.

Remus pointed his wand at my wet chest (there was hot chocolate on it) making me blush. He muttered a drying charm and looked away blushing.

"Would the party make you happy?" he asked not meeting my gaze. (My jumper was thick but quite tight like all of my clothes. That sounds slutty but you know what I mean. They're either tight or baggy, you can't be 'in between', and you couldn't wear this jumper baggy.)

"Yeah. I'm really happy now but it seems like something's missing. If all of the people I love were in here then I would be the happiest girl in the world," I smiled.

"Would your soulmate be there?" Remus asked looking into my eyes.

"I wish..." I blushed.

"Yes. Yes we can have a New Year's Eve party. We'll invite the trio and the Weasleys, and Draco you can come too, and we'll have a party and stay up until midnight for the New Year. I don't know if this will effect anything or not but we have to go back to Hogwarts on the 1st," Remus smiled.

I grinned at him and slid onto his lap. We put our hot chocolates on the coffee table and I smiled at Draco.

"We go back to school on the 2nd don't we?" Draco said confusedly.

"Yeah but my Remmie here is a teacher so we have to be there the day before," I smiled playing with Remus' hair.

"Oh. That makes sense..." Draco nodded.

"You could sleep in my office while I sort out some school things," Remus shrugged.

"Thanks, Remmie!" I grinned "But won't you be tired?"

"I'll take a nap if I get too tired," he shrugged.

"Won't she be in your bed?" Draco asked.

"Yeah but she doesn't take up that much room," Remus shrugged again putting his arm around my waist.

"What do you mean 'she doesn't take up that much room'?" Draco asked.

"Let me show you our room," I smiled.

I hopped off Remus' lap and led Draco upstairs to our bedroom. Remus followed us.

"How do you fit on the bed?" Draco asked.

"Quite easily," Remus shrugged lying down like he normally does facing Draco.

I lay next to Remus and buried my face in his chest. He slid one arm under my neck and gently put his other hand on my hip. I smiled to myself but didn't feel his face in my hair. I knew he was looking up at Draco.

"See?" I mumbled.

"What?"

"See?" I lifted my head and tried to turn around to see Draco.

I reluctantly rolled over and looked at Draco.

"We fit easy peasy squeeze the lemon," I shrugged.

"'Easy peasy squeeze the lemon'? What is that?" Draco laughed.

Remus chuckled into my neck making goosebumps rise on my skin.

"My dress!" I yelled.

Remus jumped high into the air and off the bed making Draco gasp.

"I used to be a free runner," he explained quickly.

I rolled off the bed and smoothed down my dress. I had actually forgotten that I had laid my dress down on the bed so it wouldn't crease.

"Woah! Nice dress!" Draco grinned.

"I know right?" I smiled "Fred bought it for me..."

"And George," Remus prompted.

"Yeah and George," I nodded.

"Can I see it?" Draco asked.

"Sure. Get out and let me put it on!" I grinned.

Remus and Draco left the room and I could hear them mumbling on the other side of the door. I didn't strain my ears to hear them because I knew Remus would tell me anyway and Draco wouldn't tell Remus that I almost kissed him...

I took off my thick winter clothes and slipped into my dress and heels. I looked in Remus' little mirror and I didn't look too bad.

"You can come in!" I called.

The boys came in and their jaws dropped. Remus' wasn't so obvious but his eyes were as big as the giant marshmallows we had in our hot chocolate. Draco was just utterly shocked.

"They've got to be fake!" he said disbelievingly.

"Nope. It's all real. Every last bit!" I grinned.

"Shut up!" he grinned.

"Yup, she's all real," Remus smiled at me.

"I knew you were hot but this... fucking hell, Merc...!" Draco whistled.

I giggled and blushed. I felt my eyes turn pink as I felt Remus' gaze on my face. I couldn't look up at him.

"OK. Get out boys. I don't want to stink up my dress!" I grinned pulling at the zip.

"Stink? What stink? You smell amazing. You always do," Remus said confusedly.

"Aww thanks, Remmie," I smiled.

This zip was really stuck now. I sighed and looked at Remus.

"Could you help me?" I bit my lip.

"As you wish. Stop chewing your lip though," Remus smiled at me.

He came over and easily unzipped my dress. Goosebumps rose on my skin where his fingers brushed against my back. I bet he could see my underwear...

He smiled at me as I held the top part so it couldn't fall down to reveal my 'nakedness'.

"You have a beautiful figure, did you know that?" Remus blushed "I swear I didn't look though."

"At what?" I asked.

"Your… erm... your underwear..." he whispered blushing redder than my Santa hat.

I giggled and blushed.

"You're such a gentleman, you know that?" I smiled.

"Thanks, Merc," he smiled back.

The boys both left the room and left me to dress. I could hear their mumblings through the door but not their words. I think Remus had put charms around the house so if someone was having a conversation in one room, it couldn't be heard in the next.

I got changed into my warm winter clothes and opened the door. The boys both blushed when they saw me and I knew they'd been talking about me. I shrugged it off and we all went downstairs to sit on the couch. Remus sat next to Draco while I sat on Remus' lap. I tangled my fingers in his hair and smiled at Draco.

"What have you been doing so far today?" Draco asked.

"Not much," Remus shrugged putting his arm around my waist.

"We watched a movie and Remus played me his tune..." I smiled.

"It is a really nice melody," Draco nodded.

"Thanks, guys," Remus smiled.

"So you said you work out, Lupin? Where's your gear?" Draco asked.

"Under my bed. I'll go show you," Remus gently lifted me off of his lap.

He sprinted up the stairs at a normal pace so Draco wouldn't get suspicious. He came back downstairs with a dumbbell in each hand. They were both the same colour as my eyes when I was thinking of him... Was it a coincidence?

"Purple? I thought you'd be more of an orange kinda guy," Draco grinned eyeing up the weights.

"They actually were lime green but I changed the colour to purple," Remus shrugged.

"Why?" I asked

"Because... your eyes... when they change purple... It's become my favourite colour now," Remus blushed.

"Aww. You're so adorable," I smiled "Guess what my favourite colour is?"

"What?"

"Blue," I blushed feeling my eyes turn pink.

"No wonder..." Draco mumbled.

"No wonder what?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud. Don't you dare read my mind!" Draco grinned.

"I wouldn't. I never do unless I feel I really need to and every time I have tried to, Remus has blocked me!" I winked at Remus.

"Liar!" Remus laughed.

"What! I did not lie!"

"Yes you did! You've read my mind and Snape's mind and Dumbledore's mind and Hermione's mind and Harry's mind!" He laughed.

"Oh yeah... but that was for a reason! I didn't do it just for me! I did it for my work and also kinda out of curiosity but that was only Dumbledore's!" I blushed slightly feeling my eyes turn pink.

"I know, I'm just teasing you," Remus chuckled.

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You're such a nerd, Remmie," I giggled.

"And that's why I'm your best friend," he chuckled.

"That and other reasons..." I smiled to myself.

Draco noticed and he smiled too. My eyes were flickering from pink to purple.

"What other reasons?" Remus breathed on my neck.

I shivered slightly and closed my eyes for a second.

"You're smart and funny and clever and sweet and awesome and cute," I smiled.

"Aww. Thank you," he smiled.

"You're welcome,"

"Hey, Draco. Try that out," Remus passed Draco one of the dumbbells.

Draco held it in both hand and groaned.

"Fucking hell that's heavy! How can you hold it so casually?" he gasped dropping it to the floor.

"Quite easily," Remus shrugged.

He picked it up and started lifting them both.

"No wonder you're rock hard…"

"Thank you?"

Draco nodded and laughed. Remus did look good when he was working out even this casually. I could see his muscles rippling beneath his shirt and God he was so beautiful. It just wasn't fair!

I heard a tapping at the window and saw Lullah and Midnight. They had come back and I noticed that there as a letter in Lullah's beak. Remus gently let go of me and the dumbbells and opened the window letting the owls in.

Midnight landed on my forearm and hooted happily when I stroked her back. She waved the dead mouse in her beak in my face making me laugh. She puffed out her chest proudly and ate it. Lullah was on Remus shoulder and he was passing the letter to Draco.

"Oh great. I've got to go home... Do you think you could take me home Lupin?" Draco sighed.

"Sure. Jump on my back, Merc," Remus smiled at me.

Lullah and Midnight flew into the kitchen as I walked beside them. I made them a little bowl of water and some bits of bread and biscuit on the counter. I ran back into the living room and jumped on Remus' back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I rested my chin on his shoulder and grinned.

"OK, Remmie!"

He chuckled and held onto my legs.

"Hold on tightly, Draco. We don't want anyone to get splinched now do we?" Remus smiled at him.

Draco reluctantly held onto Remus' arm and we apparated to Malfoy Manor. I was still on Remus' back as we walked up to the gates but Draco wasn't holding his arm.

"Pure Blood Will Conquer All," Draco sighed as his dad's face appeared again on the gates "It's me, father. Let us in."

The gates swung open and we walked in. Narcissa and Lucius greeted us at the door and announced that they were going out with Draco for dinner. Remus bent down so I could give Draco an awkward hug and a kiss on the cheek (awkward because I was on Remus' back at the time not because his parents were standing right there). We disapparated back to Remus' house and he gently sat me down on the couch.

I clutched at my aching back and Remus tilted his head to the side. He gently held me in his arms and carried me up to our room. He laid me down on my stomach and crouched over me. He gently massaged my shoulders and back. I smiled into my pillow and moaned Remus' name so softly he didn't hear me.

When he was finished, he took me downstairs and we sat on the sofa to watch some cheesy Christmas film. At the end, I looked up at Remus and saw he was looking down at me with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What's up, Remmie?" I whispered.

"Nothing... something..." he sighed.

"You can tell me, Remus. You know you can trust me with anything,"

"I... I thought... when we were at the Manor... when you er... when you were about to go upstairs with Draco... just after your squeezed my hand and just before you said 'Good luck'... I thought... I thought you were... you were going to... kiss... me," Remus turned bright red.

I blushed too and felt my eyes turn pink. I couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"I know it's stupid but..." Remus mumbled.

"It's not stupid... I... I was gonna kiss you on the cheek but then I remembered something..."

"It's unlucky to kiss werewolves?" Remus chuckled.

"Is it? Even if it is, that doesn't matter. I remembered that I promised Dumbledore that I wouldn't kiss you," I blushed.

"Why would you promise that?" he asked.

"I asked him that if I stayed here, would you get fired and he said that you wouldn't get fired unless I kissed you. And I kiss all my friends so I had to promise him I wouldn't and I have never broken a promise," I shrugged looking up at him.

"I made a promise like that once and I've only ever broken two of my promises,"

"What were they?"

"The first one was that I'd never hurt my sister but that failed I guess..." Remus chuckled fakely.

"Forget about it, Remmie," I whispered.

I gently picked up the hand that was on my knee and held it in mine. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. My eyes were a mixture of blue and purple as I remembered the sound of his tears.

"And the second was that I'd be friends with the marauders forever..." he blushed at how cheesy he sounded.

"But you still think of them all as friends don't you?"

"I'm not sure... James and Lily of course but... they're... you know... and I dunno about Sirius and Peter... I'm not sure what to believe..." he sighed.

"Believe me, Remus. You know you can," I whispered.

"I do believe you. I do. I have believed every single word you've said to me but... I don't know. It's strange. Because of Sirius' background and the fact that Peter's just... well a dork basically... I don't know who could have done it... or why..."

"It's OK. The second to last full moon of the year will tell you everything you need to know. Just... don't doubt me. No matter what I do, OK?" I bit my lip.

Remus shook my hands off him and ran a finger over my lip. I stopped chewing it immediately. He nodded and smiled at me with his finger hovering in front of my lips. I blushed slightly and he moved his finger away.

He moved his face closer to mine and grinned "Merry Christmas!"

I giggled at him and poked him on the nose.

"Wait here," I grinned.

I hopped off Remus' lap and ran upstairs into his study. I slumped into the chair and held my head in my hands. I thought he was going to kiss me... I would find a way to kiss him without breaking my promise to Dumbledore... I looked through all of his drawers and found two red stamps in one and a small chisel in another. I smiled to myself and began to chip away at the round design until I was finished. I ran downstairs with them hidden behind my back.

"What have you got there, Merc?" Remus asked tilting his head to one side.

"Kiss Stamps," I smiled taking them out from behind my back.

"Do you wanna explain what 'Kiss Stamps' are, Merc?"

"Well... er like I kiss my friends on the cheek, so if I ever wanted to kiss you on the cheek, I could... use the stamp. And I made another one for you if you ever wanted to... er..." I blushed and chewed on my lip nervously.

I felt my eyes turn pink as Remus took the stamps from my hands and put his finger to my lips to stop me chewing them. He tapped his wand against the Kiss Stamps and looked up at me.

"What's your favourite smell?" Remus asked.

"My favourite smell? Probably... night... and wolf..." I blushed.

"Thank you," Remus smiled and blushed slightly.

He tapped his wand against them and passed me mine back. Remus stamped his Kiss Stamp against my cheek and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. I breathed in and smelt Remus' scent near my cheek.

"That's awesome, Remmie!" I grinned.

"Thanks, Merc," he grinned back "It runs out in about an hour."

"Oh, OK. That's really cool," I smiled.

I touched my cheek where the stamp was and it was dry already.

"You don't mind that I used your stamps?" I asked.

"Nope,"

"Or that your chisel now has little red spots on it?"

"Nope. It's pretty cool that you made these for us," he smiled.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like them. What does yours smell like?" I asked.

"It smells like you..."

"And what do I smell like?"

"...Summer. You smell of summer,"

"And what does 'Summer' smell like?"

"Oranges and flowers and sweet summer air..." Remus blushed.

"Aww. That's sweet," I smiled.

Remus smiled back and pulled me onto his lap. He slid one arm around my waist and casually put his hand on my knee. My eyes turned purple as I rested my head against his chest and sighed happily. He liked the way I smelled... He like the colour of my eyes... Maybe he does like me... Probably not in a girlfriend way but maybe a tiny bit more than a best friend way... Don't get your hopes up, Mercedes. You're just friends.

"What are you thinking?" Remus breathed in my ear.

I shivered slightly and felt goosebumps rise on my neck.

"'Mr Perfect'," I sighed.

"Me too,"

"What?"

"I mean 'Ms Perfect'," Remus chuckled.

I giggled and stamped his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being my nerd," I smiled at him.

"You're so adorable, do you know that?"

"Aww. Thanks, Remmie,"

We could have been sitting there for hours. We didn't know. We didn't care. I could've stayed there forever in his arms and because Remus didn't push me away, he didn't mind either. Suddenly my phone started beeping in my pocket making us both jump. Remus took it out and saw the time. It was 5:55. We had five minutes to get to the burrow.

"Are you ready to go, Merc?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. I just need a scarf and a pair of gloves and we can go," I smiled.

I jumped off Remus' lap and stood up. Remus took his scarf off of the coffee table and sighed at the cups on it.

"We'll do the washing up later," I smiled.

Remus wrapped his scarf carefully around my neck and smiled at me. I climbed onto his back and wrapped my arms and legs around him tightly. I knew he would have to run really fast to get there in 5 minutes.

"Do you want gloves?" Remus asked.

"No I'll be fine," I shrugged.

Remus stepped out of the door and we ran. He noticed that my fingers were starting to turn cold and held them in his hands. I smiled into his shoulder as the wind swept through our hair. I love this guy too much. I wriggled one of my hands out of his and took my Kiss Stamp out of my pocket hoping he wouldn't notice. I stamped him gently on the shoulder and put my hands back in his. We were at the burrow at exactly 6:00.

Remus knocked at the door and Molly opened it. She pulled him into and awkward hug so I slid off his back. She then hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Hello, dears. Merry Christmas! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," she smiled.

"Hey, Molly," I smiled.

"Didn't you get cold?" Arthur asked noticing my lack of jacket.

"Nope, I had my hot water bottle. And I got a piggyback so it was cool," I grinned at him before giving him a hug.

I love the Weasleys. They're like my family. Arthur and Molly are like my parents. I gave Harry, Ron, Ginny and George a hug and a kiss on the cheek but when I kissed Fred's cheek he pulled me off to one side. I shrugged at Remus and he nodded and started to talk to Arthur.

"Hey, Fred," I smiled at him.

"Hi, Mercedes. Do you think that... maybe we could... er... be friends again?" Fred bit his lip.

I just stood there speechless.

"I've missed you. I really have, Mercedes. I missed playing pranks with you. I miss hanging out in the common room with you. I miss making fun of the teachers in lessons with you. I miss creating schemes and pranking stuff with you. We both do. I want to be friends again. Do you think... do you think that could ever happen?" he asked still nibbling his lip.

I touched his lips with my finger before throwing my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mumbled into my shoulder.

"Is that a yes then?"

I broke away from him and looked into his eyes.

"God you're stupid sometimes..." I laughed.

"Thanks for that, Mercy," he laughed back.

"Anytime, Freddie,"

We all sat around the table. Remus sat at one end and Arthur sat at the other. I sat on Remus' left and Harry sat on his right. Fred sat next to me with George on his left. Ginny sat next to George and Molly sat opposite her. Percy was opposite George and Ron was next to Harry.

"Merry Christmas everyone," I grinned.

Molly flicked her wand at the kitchen and the plates of food flew in. A huge roast turkey, a plate of roast potatoes, a plate of vegetables, a plate of pigs in blankets, a jug of pumpkin juice and a jug of apple juice. The food started serving itself and we started to eat.

"So are you kids 'cool' now?" Arthur asked nodding at me and Fred.

"Yeah. We're awesome," Fred smiled at me.

"Yup. I got my brother back," I smiled back.

"You think of him as your brother?" Molly asked.

"I think of all of you guys as my family," I shrugged feeling my eyes turn pink.

"That's so sweet. We all think of you as one of the family too. You're always welcome here. Always," she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Molly ," I grinned.

The meal was amazing. There was laughter erupting from each end of the table. When we were all finished, Molly flicked her wand at the table and then at the kitchen. The plates all flew into the kitchen and out came a plate of Christmas pudding, a big bowl full of magic ice cream and a teapot of hot chocolate. It started serving itself out and I tilted my head to one side.

It's too bad the whole family isn't here this Christmas. To be honest, I've only seen the whole Weasley tribe once when I was in my first year but I'd become good friends with Bill and Charlie.

"So how's Bill then? I heard that you had gone to see him in Egypt in the holidays. Has he still got gorgeously long hair?" I asked Molly.

"Bill's fine. He's getting rid of curses in the pyramids. He still won't let me cut his hair..." Molly sighed.

"I love his hair! It's always soft and such a beautiful colour," I smiled.

"Oh dear..." Harry laughed.

"What?"

"First you had a crush on Charlie, then you went out with Fred. What's next? Are you gonna start flirting with Ron? Or Ginny?" Harry laughed.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me flirting with Ron. Ginny and I are already an item," I smiled and winked at Ginny.

Everyone laughed and Remus chuckled next to me.

"Tell your ice cream what flavour you want then," Arthur laughed.

I looked down at my ice cream bowl and said clearly "Chocolate fudge brownie!"

I turned to look at Remus and noticed he had said the exact same thing. I smiled at him and leant my elbow on the table. My ice cream bowl clattered to the floor making me jump. I looked down at the floor and tried to scoop up the ice cream on the floor but it didn't work.

"Oh for fucks sake..." I groaned.

"Language, Mercedes," Remus smirked.

"Oh shut up, you," I giggled.

"Are you OK, Mercedes?" Fred asked.

His head appeared next to mine under the table.

"I dropped my ice cream," I sighed.

I sat up straight and everyone laughed at me. Not in a horrible way. They all knew I was the second smartest there and the second biggest klutz.

"Don't worry about the mess, hun, but I'm sorry, there's no more ice cream," Molly apologised.

She flicked her wand at the floor and the ice cream mess disappeared.

"Mercedes, dear, you can have some of mine," Remus smiled at me.

"Thanks, darlin'," I smiled back.

He scooped up some of the ice cream in his bowl and fed me it.

"Anytime," he looked down at me.

I looked up into his eyes and couldn't look away. He was so gorgeous it was unreal. All I wanted to do was reach up and kiss him but I couldn't. My hand unconsciously stretched upwards and tangled itself in Remus' hair.

Remus smiled at me and gently held my wrist with one hand. He smiled at me and stamped my cheek. I laughed at him and took my hand out of his hair.

"Cough, cough," the twins said loudly.

"What?" I asked turning towards them.

"What's with the stamp?" Ginny giggled.

"Oh it's our 'Kiss Stamp'," I shrugged.

"Bit more info please," Ron laughed.

"Oh, we both promised Dumbledore that we wouldn't kiss each other, even on the cheek like I do with you guys, so I invented a 'Kiss Stamp' for us today. It wears off in about an hour," I shrugged again.

"Oh OK. That explains the red heart shaped stamp mark on your shoulder," Percy nodded at Remus.

"The what?" Remus turned around like a dog chasing its tail.

"You look like such a dork," I laughed.

"You stamped my shoulder?" he asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because you're always so nice to me. You're my human taxi, my human water bottle, my human gloves, my human teddy bear... I've never had anyone that nice to me before," I smiled at him "No offence, Freddie."

"None taken," he laughed.

"Thanks, Merc. I only do it to make you smile. You have such a pretty smile... And anyway, I love running and I love hugs," Remus shrugged.

I laughed and he continued to feed me his ice cream. George muttered something to Fred as the conversations started up again and I knew he was talking about us. I hope he doesn't think we're dating... I heard Fred laugh and turned to face him.

"What's funny, Freddie?" I asked him.

"Just a little plan we have to make us rich, rich, rich!" George grinned.

"How?"

"Bets!" Fred grinned.

"On what? Quidditch? I thought you were already doing that...?"

"We were but then people got bored well people who weren't totally hooked so we stopped. We didn't want them to become fulltime gamblers not do we? So now we've started on the biggest story in the wizarding world," George smirked.

"What? Sirius Black?"

"Nope. Even bigger than him,"

"What?"

"If you're not part of the bets, than you don't know about the bets," Fred winked.

"You're doing bets!" Molly asked angrily.

"For money, mother, and we know that if you knew what they bets were on, you'd be betting too," George sighed.

"Is it on what I think it's on?" Arthur asked with wide eyes.

"Yup. That's just the topic. There are different things to bet on. The whole school's buzzing with it!"

Fred grinned.

"When is everyone getting their money?" Harry asked.

"After the end of year feast," he shrugged.

"I better get my money by then," Ron sighed.

"You will. If you win..." George winked.

"It's not fair! You all have an advantage!" Percy pointed his spoon at Ron.

"What? Do you know what the bets are about?" Ron asked brushing Percy's spoon to the side.

"Of course I do! I am head boy after all. And besides, Penelope is betting," Percy shrugged.

"So everyone here's betting?" I sighed.

"Yup. And we're making money from it!" Fred and George laughed.

"I'm happy you guys are happy," I smiled at them.

Remus fed me the last of his ice cream and I looked down at his bowl.

"Did you have any of the ice cream?" I asked him.

"Nah. I'm full," he grinned.

"Oh OK," I nodded.

"Now that I see everyone's finished eating, why don't we have a little sing song?" Molly grinned sending the plates back into the kitchen.

We all went into the living room and I sat on Remus lap in one of the armchairs. Mr Weasley tapped his wand against his wizarding radio and a tune began to play. We all sang along to 'White Christmas by Bing Crosby', 'Let It Snow by Frank Sinatra', 'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Frank Sinatra' and 'Last Christmas by Wham'.

I couldn't stop watching Remus as he sang along with his eyes closed and a gorgeous smile on his face. I really loved this guy...

"What's up?" he smiled when he realised I was watching him.

"Nothing," I blushed slightly.

My eyes turned pink and I stared down at my lap. Remus put and finger under my chin and tilted my head up so I had to look at him. I closed my eyes but he just blew cold air on them making them flutter open.

"Tell me," he whispered.

"I just never knew you had such a beautiful singing voice..." I blushed.

"That's what I was thinking. Your voice is so beautiful. Just like your face... and your actions... and just... you in general are beautiful," Remus blushed slightly.

I turned bright red and gently stamped Remus cheek. He lightly touched the stamp mark on his cheek and smiled at me.

"It's getting late now, Ginny," Arthur said looking up at the clock.

"But Dad...!" Ginny whined.

"Listen to your father," Molly warned.

Ginny muttered something under her breath making me smile.

"Remmie?" I said.

"Yes, dear?"

"Take me home, darlin'," I yawned for Ginny's benefit.

"As you wish. It is getting late," he nodded realising what I was doing.

"Are you guys leaving too?" Ginny smiled hopefully.

"Yeah. I need my beauty sleep. I need as much as I can get!" I laughed.

I gave everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek and grinned at the twins. I'm glad we were friends again.

"What did I tell you, Merc?" Remus sighed.

"Not to say stuff like that..." I sighed.

"That a girl," he winked.

I looked up at him hopefully and his eyes met mine. He knew exactly what I wanted to ask and nodded at me. I turned to everyone else and bit my lip.

"Stop that," Remus whispered.

"Sorry, darlin'..."

"Was there something you wanted to ask us?" Ron asked.

"Yeah... um... Remus and I were wondering if you all wanted to come to Remus' for Christmas Eve. You'd be able to stay the night but there's only one bed and one sofa... And we'd bring you back home at around lunch time and..."

"We'd love to come," Ginny grinned.

"I'm sorry Mercedes and Professor Lupin. I cannot make it. I have plans to stay with Penelope the night," Percy gave us a fake smile.

I was kinda glad Percy wasn't coming. I had never really connected with him. He was just like the arrogant older brother that was so smart we just ignored him. And anyway, he doesn't like me that much because of all the times I helped Fred and George to prank him.

"Oh. I hope you have fun with Penelope," I winked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, Percy. You know what I mean,"

"Yeah and Arthur and I can't make it either. I'm sure it would be lovely but we were hoping that we could go to The Leaky Cauldron or the Three Broomsticks with some friends on New Year's Eve. We were wondering who would look after the kids but..." Molly smiled.

"Sounds great. We'll come and get them at 9:00 and then you can apparate to the Three Broomsticks or The Leaky Cauldron. We'll bring them back at around noon on New Year's day and then Mercedes and I will have to go to Hogwarts," Remus smiled.

"We'll see you on New Year's Eve at 9:00," Arthur smiled back at us.

I gave everyone another hug and a kiss on the cheek and went over to Remus. He wrapped his scarf around my neck and pulled me gently onto his back. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and waved to everyone as we left the burrow.

Remus began to run as soon as we were out of sight. The wind whipping through my hair was refreshing rather than chilling and I realised why. I was unnaturally hot and not because Remus was there. I would dream something tonight... Something important... Remus held my hands in his to keep them warm but he let them go straight away.

"Mercedes! Your blood is fizzing! You're boiling up!" he yelled.

"I know. Don't worry about it. It happens before I dream of the future. I know this'll be big," I said calmly.

"Oh OK. We'll get you to sleep as soon as we get you home," Remus smiled.

"Good. I've been waiting for this dream the whole holidays," I grinned.

Remus decided to go through the back way home so we were closer to our room. Just before Remus jumped I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What?!" Remus yelled back.

"Over there!" I pointed over to what looked like two people.

Remus took his wand out of his pocket and muttered a spell so the tip of his wand lit up. I saw that the two people we actually two snowmen. I remember when we built them not long ago. Remus had finished them off so they looked like real people. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The girl was beautiful but they guy looked average. They were standing next to each other with their foreheads touching. It was really cute.

"That was a fun day," Remus sighed.

"Yeah... Until I caught a cold!" I laughed.

"That was fixed straight away!" Remus chuckled.

The small cloud his breath left behind made me feel tired when I breathed it in. I couldn't help but yawn loudly.

"Bed time for my Flobberworm," Remus whispered.

He jumped into the office window and we walked into the bedroom.

"My dress!" I yawned.

"Oh yeah... I'll find a hanger and we'll put it on the back of the door," Remus smiled.

I slid off his back and watched him find a hanger for my dress. He carefully hung it up and placed the hanger on the back of our bedroom door. Remus quickly took a pair of pyjama trousers and went downstairs to let me get dressed.

I flopped onto the bed and sighed happily. I love him so much... I quickly got changed and heard a knock at the door.

"Are you decent?" Remus called.

"Yeah!" I smiled as I sat on the edge of the bed.

Remus walked in and smiled at me. He placed a glass of water on the bedside table and pulled the covers back.

"Who's that for?" I nodded at the drink.

"If you're thirsty when you wake up in the night," he smiled.

"How are you so sure I'll wake up in the middle of the night?"

"You'll have the dream and then you'll wake up. And then I'll ask you what the dream was and then you could tell me if you wanted to or just go back to sleep... Well, yeah, I got a drink for you if you're thirsty," Remus shrugged.

"Of course I'll tell you. I've only kept one secret from you and that's who ''Mr Perfect'' is. I'll only not tell you if it's to do with you,"

"Why won't you tell if it's about me?"

"Because then you'll know what'll happen to you in the future. That's why I can't see my future. I might tell you a little bit but... What I see is very important. If people think too much about it they might not make the choices in life to make it happen in the first place,"

"Like what you told Draco. If he knew who he's eventually marry, he would search for her and their love would probably be forced because you said so,"

"Exactly," I grinned.

"Sleepy time for my Flobberworm then," he smiled.

"So you've changed your mind," I smirked.

I wriggled under the covers leaving Remus to look at me with a confused look in his eye.

"What do you mean 'I've changed my mind'?" he asked.

He climbed into bed and slid one arm under my head.

"Earlier, you called me 'the Flobberworm' but now you call me 'my Flobberworm'..." I blushed slightly.

"Did I? I was supposed to say 'my' both times," he blushed slightly too.

"You're so sweet, do you know that?"

"Thanks," he smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me and gently blew warm air onto my face. I breathed it in and fell asleep instantly.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up tossing and turning. My shirt was drenched in cold sweat and I was breathing heavily. I wrenched my eyes open and burst into tears when I saw Remus' gorgeous face.

"What's wrong? You were tossing and turning the whole time. You're ice cold. You were screaming... Please, tell me what I can do..." Remus fretted.

"Just... just... hold... me..." I stuttered.

Remus pulled me close to him, so close I couldn't move. There wasn't any space between us. His arms were gentle yet strong, pulling me even closer to him. One hand was on the back of my neck and the other on the bare skin of my back under my pyjama top. I breathed in his scent but couldn't stop crying at what I'd seen.

"I'll never let you go. Not if you don't want me to," Remus breathed into my neck.

There was silence except for the sound of my tears falling on his chest and my sobs raking through the air for a long time.

"What did you see?" he whispered when I had calmed down.

"Dementors..." I said so softly even I didn't hear myself.

"What?"

"Dementors..." I said a little louder.

"They're all around the school. What did they do?"

"They... they attack them! They attack them!" I whispered.

"Who's 'them'?"

"They tried to give them the kiss! They tried to kill them!" I sobbed.

"Who were they? I heard you screaming,"

"Did you?" I stopped still.

"Yeah. What did you see, Mercedes?" Remus asked softly.

"I saw two people I love very much almost suffer a fate worse than death!"

"Who were they? You really scared me when you were screaming,"

"Of course, Remmie. I'm so sorry I scared you. It's not always that bad. Only when the dream is bad and they're mostly just... misty..."

"So are you going to tell me who they are?"

"One is my brother and the other is my cousin but will become a mixture between my uncle and my brother,"

"What? You have no cousins, no brothers and no uncles! What do you mean? Your friends! Is it Draco? Or Ron? Or Fred? Or George? Or... Harry? Is it Harry?"

"It's Harry," I said sadly.

"Who else? Why would the dementors try to give Harry the kiss?"

"Because of who he was with..."

"Whom..." Remus said absentmindedly.

"What?"

"Because of whom he was with,"

"Oh. I told you that you're a nerd," I giggled softly.

"Who was he with?" Remus chuckled gently.

"His... his... his Godfather..."

"Who? His Godfather? Sirius Black?!"

"Yeah..."

"You love Sirius Black? Is that who 'Mr Perfect' is? Sirius Black? You love Sirius Black? The mass murderer? The man who's older than me?! You can't! I forbid it! He's too old for you! He's old enough to be your dad! He can't be your soulmate! He can't be! You need to pick a nice young man... a man your age... not a mass murderer... hasn't been to Azkaban... very smart... very good looking... will get a nicely paying job... he needs to make you happy. Not Sirius. Anyone but Sirius. He's a player. He'll hurt you. There's a man out there somewhere that's perfect for you and his name is not Sirius Black,"

Remus' eyes were furious at first but then turned panicky and then scared. I never thought I'd hear his voice so scared. He could never have been more wrong.

"I know 'Mr Perfect's name isn't Sirius Black! That's why I said he was my cousin and then would become something like an uncle or a brother. It's exactly how I feel about James except that I've never met them before! Not that I know of..."

"You mean... Sirius isn't 'Mr Perfect'?"

"Of course he isn't! I said he wasn't that much older than me. I know Sirius is a player but it's not his fault he was cute in high school. How could you 'forbid' me from loving someone? You're not my dad!"

"I'm sorry. I was scared and annoyed and... I dunno. I'll be surprised if you forgive me. I'll sleep on the sofa. I'll see you tomorrow, Mercedes. If you want I'll take you to the burrow first thing tomorrow. I'm sorry. Please sleep well, Mercedes and... Merry Christmas..." Remus apologised.

I could see tiny tears of sadness and remorse forming in his eyes as he released me. I looked into his eyes but he didn't meet my gaze.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Remus jumped out of the bed and headed towards the door.

"Shut up you idiot and get back into bed," I sighed.

"What?" he looked into my eyes with his confused ones.

"Get back into bed. Of course I forgive you. I was never really angry with you in the first place. Get back into bed. Please. I'm getting cold," I stuck out my bottom lip like a toddler.

"As you wish," Remus smiled.

He climbed into the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in his chest and laughed.

"What's funny?"

"You. You're such an over protective… gentleman!"

"What?"

"You make me laugh. Just a few hours ago you were singing and smiling like the fool you are but now... apologising like you've committed the worst crime in the history of the world. You're so sweet it's unreal,"

"Thank you," Remus chuckled.

"There's something on your mind..."

"It's nothing... It's just the night the dementor was on the train..."

"What happened? In your point of view?"

"I'll tell if you told me what made you faint,"

"Deal,"

"Well... I was asleep on the train because I hadn't been getting much sleep lately. It was a few days before the full moon you see... Well I was late the first day anyway and something was compelling me to take the Hogwarts Express. I have no idea why. Then I woke up to people screaming and darkness so I did the only thing I could do and that was to light my wand. When I told you all to be quiet I saw this dementor fly in. The room went cold and then well I shouted at it and the Harry fainted and then you fainted. I picked you up and held you in my arms until you woke up. You blushed darker than the Weasley's hair! Then you told me not to tell Harry that you fainted and that if Harry ever asked me to help him that I should agree no matter what. I agreed and then I woke Harry up and left,"

"You blushed too!"

"So? A beautiful girl had just woken up in my arms, I was allowed to blush! You had no excuse!"

"Other than the fact that I had just fainted and the next thing I saw was the face of our gorgeous D.A.D.A teacher and that it was really embarrassing and everyone was staring and for a while I couldn't look away from your beautiful eyes and then I realised you had the most amazing voice I've ever heard I had no reason to blush!"

"Really?"

"Really what?"

"You think all of those things? That I'm gorgeous and have beautiful eyes and the most amazing voice you've ever heard?"

"Yeah..." I blushed.

I felt my eyes turn pink and I couldn't look at him.

"You're adorable," Remus chuckled.

He pulled me towards him and stamped my forehead. I giggled and smiled at him.

"So what made you faint?"

"The dementor,"

"Yeah but not everyone faints. Only people that have really bad memories or really old people faint when a dementor is near them. It must have brought back some bad memories. What were they?"

"The... Well... Erm... OK... One time when I was five years old my mum had left me at home with a babysitter. The babysitter got drunk and well... she turned into a bank robber/murderer. She took me with her as a hostage and made people pay not to shoot me and then she'd shoot them. She went all over London. The amount of lives I saw taken away but drunkenness and money was astonishing to my five year old mind. A kind old man tried to take me away from the babysitter but he got killed too. The same happened to lots of people. Then she got bored and decided she didn't need me anymore. She tied a rock to my feet and threw me in the River Thames. The water was cold on my skin but another kind man saw what my babysitter had done and dove in after me. He saved my life but died in the hospital. My mum got told and she took me home. She's never gotten me a babysitter since then but now every time a dementor comes near they give me the feeling that you're drowning in cold sadness and it was too similar to that day. Every time one comes near me, I remember that day and all of the people dying and me almost dying and it makes me faint. I've only fainted twice in my life and both of them were because of a dementor,"

I looked up at Remus and he was shaking all over. His beautiful blue eyes showed nothing but anger.

"Show me the memory," he growled.

"What?"

"Show me her face. Show me her face and I'll kill her for putting you through that. I'll throw her in the Thames. I'll watch her suffer. How dare she hurt you? How dare she...?"

"Calm down, darlin'. Calm down. It's OK. I'm fine," I pulled him into a tight hug to stop him from shaking.

Remus buried his face in my hair and breathed in deeply. He stopped shaking and wrapped his arms around me. His deep breathing tickled my neck.

"Are you OK, darlin'?"

"Yes, dear. I'm sorry I got all angry,"

"Don't be. It's not your fault. It's just full moon after effects. You always have weird mood swings around the full moon,"

Remus nodded and released me. I looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Why don't you want Harry to know you faint at the sight of a dementor like him?" he asked.

"Because I can perform a patronus charm too... If he doesn't know then he'll feel different and weak and will ask you for help. You get to bond with your friends' son and he can learn how to save himself and Sirius. The sooner he can perform a full patronus charm the better!"

"OK. I'll make sure he can perform one by the next Quidditch match. You should watch it. You could join me in the staff booth if you want. I don't mind if you wanna sit with your friends in the Gryffindor area..."

"I'd love to sit with you but I want to sit with my friends too. Could you sit with us?"

"As you wish. That makes more sense," he smiled at me.

"Great," I smiled at him.

I rolled over slightly and drank some of my water.

"Do you want some, Remmie?" I asked him.

"Yes, please, Merc," he took the drink from me and drank.

Remus was fascinating to be around. The way his eyes sparkled when he smiled. The way his lips parted when he spoke. The way his hair swayed in the wind when we ran. The way his muscly chest tensed when he pulled me closer to him. The way his voice echoed through my mind when he chuckled. And that was just physical stuff I loved about him. His personality is just... amazing. Sometimes he's the intelligent teacher and other times he's the fun-loving kid I've grown to love. I love him so much its unnatural.

"What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"Nothing... 'Mr Perfect' is just... too perfect," I smiled sadly.

"I know what you mean. You think about them so much that you know it can't be healthy but you just don't wanna stop. Sometimes you do when you try to do other things but any other time you just become isolated by your daydreams," Remus smiled back just as sadly.

"Love is a depressing son of a bitch," I sighed.

"I know. I read somewhere once that only fools fall in love..."

"Then we're the King and Queen of the fools," I laughed.

Remus chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"Goodnight, Remmie," I whispered.

"Goodnight, dear. Sweet dreams," he whispered back.

He stamped the top of my head and buried his face in my hair. God I love him... I fell asleep moments later.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up the next morning and saw Remus was still asleep. I tilted my head to one side to get a better view of his face and smiled. He was so gorgeous. His warm breath tickled my face and I sighed happily. I was in his arms. He was peaceful. I was happy.

As my breath reached his face his eyes snapped open immediately. He smiled when he saw I was awake too.

"Morning, dear. Did you have a good Christmas?" he stretched slightly.

"The best. I got to spend it with the people I love and had a great day. It's been the best Christmas I could ever hope for," I smiled.

"I'm glad. What do you want for breakfast?" Remus smiled back.

"Cereal please,"

"As you wish," Remus jumped over my head and landed by the door.

"Show off..." I muttered.

I could hear Remus' chuckle from the bottom of the stairs. I smiled to myself and got dressed. I raced downstairs and sat on the couch next to Remus. He smiled and stamped my head again. I smiled back at him and started to eat my cereal. He'd kissed me twice in the last... five minutes! Aren't I a lucky sausage?! Yeah they weren't proper kisses but it meant he wanted to kiss me... twice... in less than five minutes...!

"What does my Flobberworm wanna do today?" Remus asked.

"Could I send some letters to people?"

"About the New Year's Eve party? Sure,"

"Great! And we also need to go shopping,"

"What for? Do we need anything or do you just wanna go shopping?"

"We're having a party, Remmie, darlin'. We're gonna need decorations and food and drinks and stuff," I rolled my eyes at him.

Remus chuckled at me and finished his cereal.

"So we'll send the letters and then go to Hogsmead," he smiled.

I smiled back and looked down at my empty cereal bowl.

"What are you thinking?" Remus asked taking our bowls and putting them on the coffee table.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I looked up at him.

He looked shocked for a second and then started laughing.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"You!" he laughed.

"You're nice to me because I'm funny?"

"You don't see how special you are, do you?" Remus said shocked.

"I'm not special. I'm just plain old me," I shrugged.

"You are special. Extremely special. I can't believe you don't know how special you are to me,"

I just sat there looking up into his eyes looking to see if he was lying.

"I... I feel... I feel protective over you, Mercedes. You're so beautiful, and kind, and clever, and gentle, and strong-willed, and sweet, and..." Remus blushed.

"You're so sweet, Remmie," I smiled.

"Thank you,"

"Go get dressed, darlin',"

"Don't you like my pyjama shorts?" Remus pouted.

"I love your pyjama shorts. They're adorable. It's just that when we go to Hogsmead I'm not sure everyone will love them as much as I do," I winked.

"Good point," he stood up and stretched.

I couldn't stop staring at his muscular body. He was so fit!

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all..."

Remus laughed when he saw what I was staring at.

"It's OK, dear. I don't see why you're so shocked. You've seen me like this for the whole holidays. And you've seen me naked for Christ's sake!" he chuckled.

"Are you proud of that?" I laughed.

"Not really... I'm pretty embarrassed about that but it's true and I just have to get over it," he shrugged.

"And you don't think I was embarrassed at the time? Had a great night and then wake up next to my gorgeous best friend who just happened to not be wearing any clothes,"

"Awkward turtle,"

I smiled at him and tilted my head to one side. I reached up a hand and stroked his hair. I trailed my fingers along his face and neck until my hand came to rest on his chest. I could feel his heart beating faster and faster against my palm.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked looking down at me.

"Checking that you're real. Checking that I didn't make you up..." I mumbled.

"You are the sweetest girl, I've ever met," he chuckled.

Remus lifted me up into this big hug making me giggle. I wrapped my legs around his waist and clung onto him like a toddler. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently knocked our heads together. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled back at me.

"Man, I'm in deep shit..." Remus muttered.

"What?" I whispered.

"Love," he shrugged taking me upstairs.

"It's a bitch," I grinned.

"I'm in too deep. I don't know when I'm gonna get out..."

"It's like a sea," I nodded as we sat down on the bed.

"Yeah,"

"My head's only just above the water but soon I'm gonna go under. She's the only one who can save me, you know? I don't want her to be too late though. I don't wanna go under. I want her to save me. I need her to save me..."

"I know exactly how you feel. If he doesn't save me I just hope he gives me my heart back..."

"Go on, Merc. Let me get dressed. Unless you want to see me naked..." Remus said worriedly.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no! I do not want to see you naked!" I ran out of the room.

I heard Remus sigh with relief as I closed the door. I laughed and went into the bathroom to have a wash and put some makeup on. I smiled at him when he came in.

"I'll see you in the office,"

"OK. You get a start on the letters," he said with his toothbrush in his mouth.

I giggled and went into the office. I sat on the desk and found parchment, a quill and ink. Remus came in and sat in the chair in front of me. He rested his elbows gently on my knees and looked up at me with his hand under his chin.

"What have you written so far?" he asked.

"Nothing yet..."

"Well, start by saying 'Hi'," Remus smirked.

"Nerd..." I smiled.

He lifted his head up and spread out his hands in front of me. I smiled and leant the parchment across his hands and began to write.

'Hey!  
I hope you had a great Christmas! Remus and I are planning a New Year's Eve party and we would like it if you could come. We will collect you outside the burrow at 9:00 on New Year's Eve. You can stay the night and we will take you back to the burrow at 12:00 on New Year's Day. Send us your reply on the back so we know how many people to expect.  
Lots of love Mercedes and Remus xx'

"Is that OK?" I asked him.

Remus turned it around and smiled. He tapped the letter with his wand and it photocopied itself.

"It's perfect. Who do you wanna invite?"

"I wanna invite Katie, Laura, Janice, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Draco. Who do you wanna invite?" I asked.

"I think that's enough," he chuckled.

"Do you think I should un-invite someone?"

"No, I'm just worried about where twelve people are gonna sleep!"

"Hmm... Well let's see who's coming and then we'll worry about that,"

"OK," Remus smiled.

He tapped his wand against each of the letters and changed the name.

"Midnight? Lullah?" I called.

I heard grumbling hoots from downstairs and the flapping of wings. Midnight and Lullah flew into the office and perched themselves on Remus' shoulders. I laughed at him and he looked at me confusedly.

"You got two new heads," I grinned.

"And they're both better looking," he winked.

"If you say so..." I laughed.

He gave the Weasley letters and Draco's to Midnight who took off immediately and the others to Lullah. She hooted at us both and flew through the window.

"And now we wait," I sighed.

Remus nodded and pulled me onto his lap making me giggle. We went downstairs and sat on the sofa. He wrapped one arm around my waist and put his other hand on my knee. I smiled at him and rested my cheek against his chest.

"What did you think?" he whispered nervously after a while.

"What do I think of what?" I said not looking up at him.

"My... er... my... er... my thing..." he mumbled.

I could feel his chin burning against the top of my head. I looked up at him absolutely shocked.

"What?!"

"What did you think?"

"I am not answering that question!"

"So I'm gonna take that as bad?"

"No it's-"

"So it's good?"

"Why do you want to know?!"

"Because well other than my parents... and me obviously... you're the only person that's ever seen it..." he turned a darker shade of red.

"Really? You've never...?"

"No. Never..." he blushed even more.

"Oh... That still doesn't make it OK to ask me!"

"I know it's just... I was thinking that if, if she likes me back that is, I stared dating ''Ms Perfect'' what if she wanted to... you know... do it with me? I was just wondering if there was... er... enough to work with..."

"Oh dear..."

"I'm sorry I brought it up... but what did you think?"

"Oh dear... Well... er... it matched," I shrugged blushing.

"What do you mean 'it matched'?"

"Well... er... You have a gorgeous face and a gorgeous personality and a gorgeous body so it... matched,"

"So is that good or bad?"

"Good..." I blushed.

"Well... er... thank you..." he blushed.

"You're welcome. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go and try to forget this conversation..."

"OK. I'm sorry, Mercedes. I won't bring this subject up again,"

I ran upstairs and took a long hot shower letting the water and steam wipe my memory clean. The whole time I could hear thudding noises coming from downstairs. I got dressed again and went downstairs. I heard rushed movements coming from the downstairs and saw Remus sitting on the sofa with letters in his hand.

"Why is there a giant bruise on your forehead?" I said worriedly.

I sat down next to him and lightly touched the already purple bruise in the middle of his forehead.

"What bruise? Oh that... I kinda hit my head against the wall... More than once... On purpose..."

"You idiot," I sighed.

"The letter's came back a while ago. Everyone but Ginny can come so we just need to get enough stuff for eleven people. We still need to figure out how everyone's gonna sleep. We only have one bed and one couch," Remus said changing the subject.

"Pirates!" I yelled.

"Oh no... She's lost it... She's finally gone crazy..." Remus muttered.

"I am not crazy! Pirates sleep in hammocks! We can all sleep in hammocks! We just buy them and hang the up around the house! They're perfect! They don't take up much room and they're easy to store... It's a stupid idea isn't it?" I sighed.

"No it's a brilliant idea! It's perfect," he smiled.

"Good. Let's go to Hogsmead then!" I grinned.

"But your hair,"

"Oh... It looks really bad, doesn't it?"

"No. It looks amazing it's just that it's wet. You'll catch a cold..." he tangled his fingers in my hair and when he took them out I could see the water dripping from them.

"Oh. Could you dry it for me? I didn't bring my hairdryer with me,"

"As you wish," he smiled.

I sat down on the floor with my back to him and he ran his fingers through my hair. He used his wand to dry it but when it was dry he didn't stop running his fingers through it. It was a nice feeling. Fred used to do it when I had a bad dream...

"What are you thinking?" Remus whispered.

"Lots of things... How this reminds me of Fred... That we should be going to Hogsmead now... What are you thinking...?"

"Really? This reminds you of Fred? When you were going out?" he stopped playing with my hair.

"Sorta... I used to have really bad dreams... Katie used to look after me and give me hugs and stuff but then she decided it was happening too often and that she loved sleep so she took me to Fred, George and Lee's dorm. I used to take turns staying in each of their beds but when I was going out with Fred I always stayed in his. He used to run his fingers through my hair and hum a lullaby in my ear until I fell asleep... I really thought I loved him but I know that I never felt the same way towards Fred as I do to ''Mr Perfect''..."

"I know what you mean. I used to think I loved Narcissa but... it just feels different with her... she doesn't even know how I feel about her but people are starting to tell me that I act differently around her... I don't think she notices though..."

"She probably doesn't. They're probably just freaking you out because if you did act differently around her then I would probably notice and figure out who she is,"

"Yeah... Come on. We've gotta get there before dark. We don't want to see any dementors now, do we?"

I stood up Remus pulled me into his arms. I held on tightly to him and we apparated instantly. When I opened my eyes we were standing outside the Shrieking Shack. Remus put one arm around my shoulders and I slid one arm around his waist. Remus is amazing. He can just overlook awkward situations and pretend that nothing happened.

We walked into all different stores and finally bought everything we needed. We headed to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer and then went home. It was a fun trip actually.

"So what did we get all together?" I asked.

"Well..." Remus put all of the bags on the table.

"We've got mini chocolate muffins, mini blueberry muffins, cocktail sausages, cheese and pineapple on sticks, lots of butterbeer, lots of paper cups, paper plates, mini burgers, mini hotdogs, ice cream, lemonade, cola, bobbing balloons, mini indoor fireworks, two inflatable number 2s, an inflatable number 0, an inflatable number 1, ever-changing coloured streamers, eight hammocks and a chocolate cake!" Remus grinned.

"Eight hammocks?"

"Yeah eight. That'll be enough right? And we can't get any more, we took the last ones in the store and they said they can't get any more until January 1st,"

"It'll be fine. We'll just have to share one of the hammocks," I shrugged.

"OK. Who's sleeping in our bed? And who's sleeping on the couch?"

"Well... Hermione could sleep in our room; she's under a lot of stress lately... poor girl... And well I don't know who'll sleep on the sofa. Anyone could be sleeping anywhere,"

"OK. Does Hermione know?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell her though. She worked it out. She's the most intelligent witch I've ever met. And you know that she has a time-turner to help her go to all of the classes she's taking this year. When she tells you that she knows you have to act surprised, OK?"

"As you wish," he nodded.

"Remmie?"

"Yeah?"

"Could we... maybe... have some champagne? To celebrate the new year and all,"

"I haven't shown you my cellar yet, have I?"

"Nope…" I smiled nervously "If it was someone else who had said that to me I'd run away from their sex dungeon."

"You're so dirty minded," Remus chuckled.

"Why thank you," I winked.

Remus stood up and wrapped his scarf around my eyes. He gently took my hand and led me to this cellar. I don't remember how I got there other than going down seventy-four stairs (yeah I counted) but when Remus took his scarf off of my eyes I could see that we were standing in a huge cellar full of alcohol.

There was butterbeer and firewhiskey and vodka and fourteen different types of red wine and nineteen types of white wine and four types of champagne and five types of cider...

"Woah..." I whispered.

"I know, right?" Remus grinned.

"What's your favourite?" I asked walking over to one of the white wine bottles.

"That exact one! You have good taste! Since when do you drink?"

"Since alcohol tasted nice," I laughed.

"What do you drink then?"

"Butterbeer, vodka-coke, champagne, wine, cider..." I shrugged running my fingers along each bottle.

"So I was wrong earlier. You're not crazy, you're an alcoholic!" Remus chuckled.

"I am not!" I laughed.

"That's what they all say," he smirked.

"Oh shut up," I grinned.

"Will this be enough?"

"This'll be perfect. Can we use it all?"

"All of it? Every last drop?"

"No. You know what I mean,"

"As you wish," he winked.

"Are you gonna blindfold me again?"

"Naw, I think I can trust you," he smirked.

"You _think_you can trust me?" I put my hand on my hip.

"You look real cute when you do that and, no, I know I can trust you,"

"Good," I smiled.

Remus lead me back up all seventy-four stairs and I realised we had come out of a hole in the floor in the kitchen where the bin was. The bin had obviously been moved to the side and as soon as we came out, the floor sealed itself back up again.

"It's charmed so that it only closes when everyone who went down comes back up again. That way I know if someone's in there," Remus explained.

"Oh. Very smart, nerd, very smart," I applauded.

"What do you wanna do now?"

"Can we choose some music for the party?"

"As you wish. I've got some CDs," Remus nodded as he moved the bin back over the cellar entrance.

"Cool," I grinned.

We walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Remus made his CDs fly over to us and flicked through them. He handed me them and I smiled.

"Good taste in music," I approved.

"Thanks,"

"Green Day… Muse… Jason Mraz… James Morrison… The Script… Usher… Linkin Park…" I murmured.

"Yeah. And we don't just have to listen to that. I've got a magical CD player. You just say what song you want and it plays it for you. I've also got a karaoke machine that works the same way. You say what song you want to sing into the microphone and then the words appear on the screen,"

"Cool," I nodded.

"So do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure which one?"

"Er... Valentine's day?"

"Sure,"

"You think... Taylor Lautner... is 'fit'..." Remus smiled and moved a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I do not!"

"Really?"

"OK... Maybe a little... He's ripped like you," I shrugged.

"If you say so..."

"I do say so,"

"If you go for that sorta thing..."

"I guess I do. It shows strength and well strength is a form of power and in some way or another, every girl on this planet is attracted to power..." I murmured.

"Really? That's the most helpful piece of information about girls I've ever heard," Remus grinned.

"You're welcome!" I laughed "One day I might teach you about the hidden language of the females."

"The hidden language? The hidden language where, if she says, 'I'm fine' it means she's not? Or 'Do what you like' means 'do it if you want to die a horrible, horrible death' etc. etc."

"My nerd's been doing his homework," I approved.

"That's why he's a teacher," he winked.

Remus put the film in the DVD player and put one arm around my shoulders. I swivelled my legs around so they were across his lap and rested my cheek on his shoulder/chest and watched the film. It was a very good film and yes it did have Taylor Lautner in it… and Ashton Kutcher… but that's not important.

"Do you want something to eat?" Remus whispered into my hair.

"I'm not really that hungry," I shrugged.

"OK. What are you thinking about?"

"Lee..." I sighed.

"Is he 'Mr Perfect'?"

"No! I don't fancy Lee! I just think he's cute! I think Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Lee, Charlie, Bill, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Cedric, Oliver... and you are all cute," I shrugged and blushed slightly.

Remus raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Jesus Christ that's a lot of guys... I only know cute guys!" I moaned holding my head in my hands.

"You're a positive person. You could find beauty in the ugliest thing. You have in me..." Remus whispered.

"We made a deal!"

"Sorry but it's true," he shrugged.

"Remus..." I sighed looking up at him.

He smiled to himself and shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing... I think you should eat something..."

"Oh are you hungry?"

"No not at all but you're still growing so you need to eat," he shrugged.

"Will it make you happy?"

"Very,"

"Sure," I sighed.

"Sandwiches?" he asked flicking his wand at the kitchen.

I nodded and tried to sit up properly but Remus pulled me towards him. I smiled to myself and rested my head against his chest. I breathed in his marvellous scent and sighed.

"What are you thinking?" Remus whispered into my ear as the sandwiches flew in.

"What did I do to deserve all this?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"All what?"

"You... my friends at school... my second family... I've done nothing to deserve it all,"

"You do deserve it all. You deserve everything and more. Much more than I can give you that's for sure..."

"You've given me everything I could possibly hope for in a friend. You make me feel..." I almost told him how I felt there and then but I couldn't; not now "You make me feel good about myself. Like I'm special."

"You are special, Merc,"

"Really?"

"Yeah you're the nicest person to ever walk this earth. Seriously. You find beauty in the ugliest things, warmth in the coldest shadow, peace in the wildest storm and light in the darkest night,"

"That's how you see me?"

"Yeah. That's just your positivity. You're beautiful, smart, kind, gentle, adorable, self-conscious, a crowd pleaser, strong willed, skilful and positive. You're an amazing person, Mercedes, and don't you let anyone tell you otherwise," Remus smiled.

He ran a finger down my cheek from my temple to my jaw line until he cupped my face in his hand. I blushed slightly and couldn't meet his gaze.

"Really?" I mumbled.

"Yes really. It's unbelievable that you don't know that," he shook his head.

He gently tilted my head up so I was looking into his eyes. He tilted his head to the side and sighed sadly.

"What?" I whispered.

"Nothing," he sighed again removing his hand from my cheek.

Why does he have to be so sweet? And so gorgeous? It's not fair. I can't even move that inch closer to kiss him... Damn...

"Hug?" I asked.

"If you eat your sandwich,"

"I will if you will," I winked.

"As you wish," he grinned.

I picked up my cheese and ham sandwich and took a large bite. Remus chuckled and pulled me into a hug. He buried his face in my hair and I heard him inhale deeply.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"A little about 'Ms Perfect', she's always on my mind so I don't know why you're surprised, and that you should eat your sandwich,"

"Sorry. I'll eat it now,"

I slid off of his lap and onto the sofa. I picked up my sandwich but Remus frowned at me.

"I didn't say you had to move away,"

"What do you like about my hugs?" I said shuffling back onto his lap.

"I dunno. I love your scent. It's kinda like a drug to me I guess. I don't know how I'm gonna cope when we get back to school... I really hope you don't think I'm weird or creepy, Merc..." he blushed.

"I don't. I feel the exact same way about you. You're scent's just... addictive. It's gonna be a nightmare going back to school and not having it around all the time..."

"Don't worry. We'll get used to it. You can come by my office anytime and I'll see you in lessons every two days and probably in the Great Hall and in the corridors..."

"Yeah I suppose so..." I frowned.

Remus breathed in again and sighed. I felt him smile against my head so I turned to look up at him.

"What?"

"I've got an idea. I'm not sure it will work but we've got to try..."

I grinned and sat up. Remus carried me up into the office and I sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"If you keep carrying me everywhere, I'm gonna forget how to walk!"

"I don't carry you everywhere,"

"Yes you do! You carry me upstairs before bed, you carry me to the burrow, you carry me around Hogsmead, you carry me around Diagon Alley and you carry me around the house!"

"OK... Maybe I carry you a little..."

"Not that I'm complaining or anything..." I grinned at him.

Remus chuckled and sat me down on the desk. He ran a finger gently over the spines of the books on the shelves and nibbled his lip thoughtfully.

"Stop that!"

"Sorry," he smirked "I've got it!"

"Go what?"

Remus pulled a book off of the shelf and sat down on the chair in front of me. He flicked through the pages and found the one he was looking for.

"What have you found?" I asked.

"A potion... It's like a kind of perfume that smells like a certain person. It's normally used to make you smell like someone else... There's another one here to make you sound like someone else... This is just like a perfume so you can spray it anywhere,"

"Sounds perfect!" I grinned.

"I've got all of the ingredients here... We just need to mix them all and add... the hair of the person you want to smell like and... some of their spit..."

"Eww. This should be a... an interesting potion to make..." I laughed.

"That's what I was thinking. We should get started then," Remus chuckled.

"OK," I jumped off the desk and went downstairs.

Remus followed me with the book in his hands. I sat cross legged on the floor and watched Remus walk in with the cauldron in his arms and loads of ingredients in it.

"There we go," he said putting the cauldron down in front of me.

"OK. Can I do it? I love making potions,"

"As you wish. It's a complicated potion but I'm sure you'll be able to work it out. You made my anti-wolf potion. This should be a doddle,"

I grinned and started adding ingredients to the cauldron according to Remus' book. When I was finished, the potion had turned a murky green-brown colour. I poured it into two huge perfume bottles Remus had made.

"Where did you get those?" I asked him.

"Oh I transfigured two brandy glasses," he shrugged.

"Oh. I didn't see any brandy in the wine cellar?"

"I must have drunk it all..."

I laughed and yanked out a few of my hairs. I put them in the perfume bottle in front of me and noticed Remus wince.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You pulled your hair out quite roughly,"

"Oh... It didn't hurt. It's like pulling off a plaster, quick and easy," I shrugged.

"OK,"

"Are you scared?"

"I was scared you were gonna rip out all of your hair and you have such beautiful hair..." Remus sighed ripping out some of his hair.

"Not your hair! Your hair's so beautiful and soft and shiny and pretty..." I moaned tangling my fingers in his golden-brown locks.

He smiled and blushed. When I took my fingers away, he ran his hand through his hair and put his hair in his perfume bottle.

"And now... we spit," I sighed.

Remus rolled his eyes and spit accurately into the perfume bottle.

"Nice aim," I approved.

I spat into the bottle and screwed the lid on. I looked at Remus' bottle and noticed it subtly changing colour.

"What?" he asked.

"Your potion... It's turning blue!"

"No it isn't _turning_. It _has_ _turned_ blue,"

"Oh shut up, nerd," I rolled my eyes.

"So has yours,"

"What?"

"Your potion has turned... well it's weird... it's a... mysterious golden-brown-honey colour. Like... the same colour as a love potion..."

"Who gave you a love potion?" I laughed.

"No one," he shrugged.

"Who did you give a love potion to?"

"No one!"

"Then how do you know what a love potion looks like?"

"Er because I don't just know defence against the dark arts, I know transfiguration and potions and care of magical creatures and ancient runes and astrology and-"

I cut him off my spraying my potion into his face. He gasped and inhaled deeply.

"Wow... It worked! You really are an amazing potions maker!" he grinned.

"Really? Did yours work? Don't do it in here, the whole house smells of you. We'll go outside and see if it works,"

"As you wish,"

Remus ran upstairs and into the office. He opened the window wide and jumped out onto the snow. He wasn't even wearing any shoes!

"Jump! I promise I'll catch you!" he called.

"OK," I nodded.

I jumped out of the window squealing until I realised the warm things around me were Remus' strong arms.

"You're so funny, dear," he breathed against my cheek.

His lips were so close to my face I thought he would kiss me.

"Thanks, darlin'," I blushed slightly.

Remus held me so I was standing on his feet and he took his jacket off. He placed his jacket on the floor and stood me on it. He stepped back a few spaces and sprayed his perfume in my face. I breathed in deeply and felt his scent wash around my face. It was delicious...

"Aren't you cold?" I asked pointing at his feet.

"A little bit," he shivered.

"Let's get you back inside then,"

Remus smiled and pulled me onto his back. He threw his jacket through the window and stepped back a few paces. He ran up and jumped back through the window and onto the floor of the office. He tripped over something and landed crouched on the balls of his feet but even then he was still graceful. It was weird, he calls himself a monster but he's so graceful and gentle.

I scrambled onto his back, shut the window and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him closer to me and rubbed his arms to make him warm up.

"Are you happy with the results?" I whispered in his ear.

"Extremely. You could see your smile a mile away. And your potion smells like you so I think they work," he chuckled.

"OK. We should put labels on them so we know who they smell of,"

Remus nodded and we walked downstairs. He tapped each bottle with his wand and mine now said 'Merc's scent' in Remus' neat handwriting and his said 'Remus' scent'. We swapped bottles and he put the one smelling of me on top of the wardrobe and I put the one smelling of Remus in my suit case.

We sat on the sofa and my stomach started growling.

"Hmm... What about... lasagne?" Remus asked.

"Er, sure," I shrugged.

He flicked his wand in the direction of the kitchen and I heard the oven turn on and cupboards opening and closing. I took out my 'Kiss Stamp' and stamped his cheek. He smiled down at me and stamped the top of my head.

I'm gonna skip the rest of the day to when we went to bed. I really can't be asked to right down everything we said and did.

"What's on your mind?" Remus whispered in my ear.

He breath tickled my neck and I giggled slightly.

"You," I sighed.

"Me?" he said shocked.

"Yeah. You told me earlier what lessons you did but you never told me what your least favourite was,"

"My least favourite lesson? Well... History of Magic obviously. No one ever listened to him so that was kinda like a free period I guess. We'd catch up on extra sleep or on homework or we'd figure out how to prank the Slytherins... Those were the years of the Slytherin/Marauders war," he chuckled to himself.

"That's the first time I think you've said the Marauders," I whispered.

"Yeah. It's kinda weird thinking about it now... My two best friends are dead and one's a mass murderer who killed my two best friends..."

"Peter didn't kill Sirius," I shook my head.

"Other way round, dear,"

"You'll believe me one day... They day you realise that I'm right will be the day the trio find out about your 'furry little problem'," I sighed.

"Sure," he smiled.

"Do you miss them?"

"Yeah... James and Sirius mostly. It may sound heartless but I don't miss Peter at all. He was always like our little follower. I miss Sirius' jokes... James' laugh... Coming up with schemes to prank the Slytherins... Running away from Sirius' fan girls... Talking in Gryffindor Common room in my armchair by the fire... The excitement on your faces on a full moon..."

"What do you mean 'Your faces'?"

"You'd all get really excited on a full moon," Remus shrugged.

"All?"

"Yeah, you, James and Sirius all get excited around full moon,"

"I enjoy anytime I spend with you," I shrugged "I get to see you as your cuddly wolf self and they obviously got to see your strong and powerful side."

"I guess so... So what's better?"

"What do you mean?"

"Which hug's better? Werewolf hug or normal hug?"

"Oh... That's a tricky one... When you're in wolf form, you're softer like a teddy bear and your scent is more powerful but when you're just like this I can see your gorgeous face and feel your arms around me," I shrugged blushing slightly at how stupid I sounded.

My eyes turned pink and I rested my cheek on his bare chest. Remus chuckled and buried his face in my hair. He took his arm away from my waist and I looked up at him confusedly.

"Too warm?" I whispered.

The next time I saw his hand there was a Kiss Stamp in it. He smiled and stamped my forehead. I grinned up at him and stamped his nose.

"Good night, Mercedes," he breathed hot air onto my face.

"Yeah... And the same to you..." I yawned, my eyelids drooping.

Remus chuckled quietly and held me close. I fell asleep straight away.

I'm gonna skip now to New Year's Eve OK?


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up in the morning looking at into Remus' clear blue eyes.

"Morning, sleepy head," he smiled.

"Good morning. How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Since around 8:00," he shrugged.

"What time is it now?"

"11:00,"

"What have you been doing the whole time?"

"Watching you sleep,"

"Didn't you hungry? Or uncomfortable? Or bored?"

"Of course not. I love watching you sleep. The expressions you make when you're sleeping are just... incredible. And anyway if I did get hungry, I'd be scared to move in case I woke you or that you'd get cold,"

"You're adorable,"

"You haven't seen you when you're sleeping," he smiled.

"It's New Year's Eve!" I grinned.

"Yeah, we have until 8:30 PM to get everything ready,"

"Good, good, good. What's for breakfast today?"

"Boiled eggs and soldiers?"

"Yummy!" I grinned.

Remus chuckled and jumped out of the bed.

"I'll allow you to get dressed," he smiled.

I nodded at him and watched him leave. I brought the pillow he had been sleeping on to my face and breathed in his scent. God I love him...

I got up and dressed into a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt. I walked downstairs barefoot to find Remus sitting on the sofa cross-legged, twirling his wand through his fingers. On each knee was a plate with a boiled egg sitting in a red egg cup and twelve soldiers around it in a circle. He had even cut the soldiers into the shapes of actual soldiers.

"That looks awesome," I grinned.

I sat down next to him and stamped his cheek as he passed me a plate. He smiled at me and we began to eat.

"So what are we doing today? Other than the party of course,"

"Well, this house might need a little bit of cleaning and then... well we get ready for the party," Remus shrugged.

"OK. Is that the broom cupboard?" I asked pointing to a door near the stairs.

"Yeah,"

"OK because that's the only room I haven't been in yet,"

"You say that like it's a bad thing,"

"It is. I know this house so well that I could find anything anywhere as long as it wasn't in that broom cupboard,"

"Really? I'm glad you feel so at home," Remus smiled.

We finished our breakfast and went upstairs. I had a wash while Remus got dressed and then I went downstairs. I found a hoover in the broom cupboard and began to hoover the living room. Remus ran down the stairs startled by the noise and sighed with relief when he saw what I was doing.

"Here, let me do that," he smiled trying to take the vacuum out of my hands.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself and you need to go clean up. There's toothpaste all over your face," I laughed.

Remus was wearing black tracksuit bottoms and a purple t-shirt. He wiped the toothpaste off of his face with the back of his hand and tried to take the hoover off of me again.

"I know you're ten times stronger than me, dear, but I also know that you're not gonna stop me from cleaning this place so go and have a wash and you can start on the upstairs," I smirked.

"Sir, yes, sir!" he saluted.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled. He went back upstairs mumbling something under his breath with a little smile on his face. A happy smile not a sarcastic smile.

When I was finished hoovering, I put the vacuum back in the cupboard and started to dust the corners of the room and the ceiling. Remus came down with the box of decorations in his hands and the hammocks over his shoulder.

"Where should we put the hammocks?" he asked putting the box on the coffee table.

"One behind the sofa, one in each of the corners, two in the kitchen and one there in the hall," I said pointing to each space.

"OK. If you sit on my shoulders we'll be able to put them up,"

"OK," I grinned.

I pounced onto Remus' back and scrambled up onto his shoulders. He held onto one of my legs with one hand and passed me a hammock with the other. I held it up to the ceiling and Remus tapped it with his wand so it wouldn't fall down.

We did this for each and of all of the hammocks and then Remus lifted me into the air over his head. He gently put me down so I was facing him. His face was so close to mine and his eyes were scanning mine for... something.

"What is it?" I breathed.

"What's what?" Remus asked softly.

His hands were placed gently on my waist pulling me towards him and my hands were on his chest.

"What are you looking for?"

"Many things... The love of 'Ms Perfect'... The cure to my… 'furry little problem'... A world where people will finally accept me for who I am not the thing I become once a month..."

"No, in my eyes, Remus. You look like you're searching for something,"

"I wasn't looking for anything. I was trying to absorb their colour. When I picture your face, your eyes aren't the same colour. I can't ever get it exactly right,"

"Why?"

"If I can't count on my memory and my eyesight, what can I count on?"

"Me," I smiled.

"Thanks,"

"Decorations?" I asked at a normal volume.

"Oh yeah..." Remus let go of my waist and ran his fingers through his hair.

I took my hand off his chest and put them in my back pockets. I walked around Remus to tell box of decorations and felt my eyes turning pink. Remus joined me and found the packet of bobbing balloons. He took one out and passed it to me.

I blew up that balloon but I saw that by the time I was finished there were three other balloons already bobbing around.

"Bloody hell, Remmie!"

"What? Oh yeah... Can I blow them up and you tie them? I got my fingers stuck in all of those three,"

"Sure. You know for a nerd, you're not so smart,"

"Why thank you," he chuckled.

We sat on the couch and I watched Remus blow up the balloons. He was so gentle even with random objects. Was he just careful with everything or was he extra cautious with me? I took the balloon from him and tied the end. I let go and it flew into the ceiling. It floated around the room bobbing into the ceiling.

I continued to watch him. I noticed the way his lips moved as he blew up the balloon and the way his cheeks puffed out almost comically but he still looked cute. It's not fair. I've only found one thing bad about him... he struggles when tying balloons. Pathetic of me, I know.

"You're so adorable," I laughed when we had finished all of the balloons.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Streamers?"

Remus nodded and found the box of ever-changing colour streamers. Remus picked me up and put me on his shoulders. I reached up and hung them up on the walls. They changed colour the second they touched the wall and they looked really cool.

"Should we set out the food on the coffee table?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hope the cake doesn't get knocked over..."

"Then you'll have to get some before it does!" I laughed.

I went into the kitchen and found the food we had bought for the party. I struggled to carry it all into the living room. I looked around the huge stack in my arms and saw Remus leaning against the counter with his arms folded over his chest and a wide smirk on his face.

"Help!" I squeaked.

He chuckled and took the food from me easily. He walked into the living room with me in front. I took each plate of food and arranged it in the coffee table. I went back into the kitchen and arranged the lemonade and coke bottles.

"Remmie? Can we go into the wine cellar so we can get the booze?" I asked.

"As you wish," he grinned.

He moved the bin and ran down all seventy-four stairs to the wine cellar. We came back up with six bottles of alcohol each. Some were white wines, some red, some were vodka, and some were ciders. I arranged them on the counter next to the bottles of lemonade and coke.

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure, go ahead,"

"I saw a bag of limes in the fridge?"

"Yeah you did,"

I took out two glasses, a lime, the carton of tropical juice, lemonade and the Bacardi. I mixed the drinks together in the glasses and put a chunk of lime onto the side of the glass. I gave one to Remus and nodded.

"Drink up. I promise you it's not poisonous," I grinned.

Remus sipped the drink and his eyes widened.

"That's amazing! How did you know how to make this? It's brilliant!"

"Thank you. This very drink here was the thing that got me drunk for the second time in my life,"

"What was the first?"

"Champagne of course," I grinned "I've been drunk every New Year's Eve since I've been at Hogwarts,"

"And that had nothing to do with the Weasley Twins?"

"Nope. I was the one who brought in the booze. They couldn't get any but I could because well, I look older than I am,"

"Yeah you do,"

"You should've seen me in my first year! People thought I was fourteen! Oh those were the days..."

"So you used to con Madam Rosemerta?!"

"Not con... I just asked her and she gave..."

Remus chuckled and we finished our drinks.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Er... Its 1:30," Remus said checking his watch.

"That's a nice Rolex, Remmie... It compliments your skin tone perfectly," I smiled.

"Really? It's winter so I'm kinda pale but I'm hoping to tan up in summer,"

"Right we have until 8:55 to get ready for the party. Oh my God! I need to get ready!"

"Oh dear..."

"I need a mani-pedi... I need to do my hair... Oh my God! What am I gonna wear?!"

"Mani-pedi?"

"Manicure and pedicure," I shrugged.

"Oh dear..."

"Where's my phone? I need to call Katie. And Janice. And Laura..."

"It's on the bedside table,"

"Thanks, Remmie!" I grinned.

I was in a state of panic. What would I wear? What if I wore the same thing as Katie? Or Janice? Or Laura? What if I was over dressed? What if I was under dressed? What if I wore something that made me look fat?

I found my phone on the table and dialled Katie (I had her on speed dial) and flopped down on the bed.

"Katie! What should I do? What am I gonna wear to the party? What are you gonna wear?"

"Chill, Merc!" Katie sighed "I'm adding Janice in."

"Janice! What are you wearing?"

"Perverted much," Janice laughed.

"Not now, to the party,"

"I dunno yet, I'll add Laura in,"

"Laura, what are you wearing?"

"Perverted much," Laura laughed.

"That's what I said!" Janice laughed.

"Not now, to the party," I sighed.

"I dunno,"

"I know!" Katie squealed down the phone.

"You know what? That I'm gonna be deaf before I'm thirty?" I squealed back.

"You can wear the dress I brought to you when we you were staying with Lupin!"

"Oh yeah! That's amazing! Thank you so much! It's perfect! It's not too casual or too formal! It won't make me look fat... I think..."

"Great! I'm so happy!" Janice grinned.

"So, how're you and Lupin?" Laura asked.

I knew she was smirking and that Janice and Katie were listening closely.

"We're just fine and you should know that he has really good hearing so I'm saying no more about it," I blushed.

My eyes turned pink and I looked at the door worriedly.

"So what's his house like?" Katie asked.

"Oh it's cosy. I love it. It's so sweet and it's got this awesome little office but only one bedroom. It's cool though, we don't mind sharing and he's always the perfect temperature at night and he's so comfy..." I jabbered.

"You share a bed!" Katie boomed.

"Yeah,"

"For fuck's sake, Mercedes, you guys better be using protection or I swear I'm gonna kill you both! And besides you're under age! It's illegal for him to have sex with you!" She yelled.

"We are not having sex – protected or otherwise! We're not even dating! Jesus Christ!"

"Not yet you're not," Laura laughed.

"Shut up, Laura!" I giggled and blushed even more.

"So, can we give him a code name?" Janice asked.

"Sure what do you wanna call him?"

"Well a person has eight names: their real name, their detective name, their gangster name, their soap opera name, their star wars name, their superhero name, their witness protection name and their goth name. Which one should we use?" Katie said.

"I like the sound of the witness protection name. What's that?" I asked.

"It's his dad's middle name and his friend's last name,"

"We can't use that one he'll realise who it is. He's smart like that. And that won't work for me either..."

"What about the soap opera name?" Laura asked.

"That would be your middle name and your street name,"

"No, he knows both of them,"

"What would his star wars name be?" Janice asked.

"The first three letters of your last name and the first two letters of your middle name,"

"Really? That would be Bra and Jo,"

"Brajo... Brajo sounds perfect! He would never guess that!" Katie laughed.

"Perfect. What would my name be?"

"The detective name?" Laura suggested.

"What would that be?"

"Your favourite colour and your favourite animal,"

"So... Blue Wolf?"

"Yeah, Blue Wolf," I heard Janice smile.

"Oh, Mercedes. Blue Wolf? Really?" Katie sighed.

"Yes, really. I think it's perfect,"

"Me too,"

"And me,"

"I think it's perfect but... But nothing. Forget I said anything,"

"I know, Katie. I know," I sighed.

She laughed and we carried on talking. I heard Remus' footsteps on the stairs and said "Stop! Remus is coming!"

"Mercedes? Are you decent?" Remus called through the door.

"Yeah! I've just been talking to Katie, Janice and Laura,"

He came in and laughed.

"What?"

"It's been three hours," he chuckled sitting on the bed at me feet.

I rolled over onto my back and sat up. I had been lying on my front with my ankles crossed in the air.

"Really?"

"Yes, really,"

"Oh... You guys?"

"Yeah?"

"We've been talking for three hours,"

"Shut up!" Janice laughed.

"Exactly,"

"What so we've only got five hours till the party?" Katie yelled.

"Yeah,"

Remus chuckled.

"What so four and a half hours to get ready and eat something?" Laura yelled.

"Yeah,"

Remus chuckled again.

"I'm sorry guys I'm gonna go. There's not enough time," Janice sighed.

"See ya, Janice,"

"Yeah I need to get ready," I exclaimed.

"See ya, Merc,"

"Buy guys. I'll see you at the burrow. I love you guys,"

"We love you too!"

I put the phone down and looked at Remus.

"We have four and a half hours to get ready," I bit my lip.

"Yup,"

"What are you gonna do? I'm gonna be spending about two hours in the bathroom so you might wanna get in there now," I nodded towards the door.

"You think about others too much,"

"So you don't think you'd need to pee in two hours? Or that you'd want to have a shower in two hours?"

"I'll have a pee now and a shower when you're done because, I, unlike you, don't take four hours to get ready!" Remus chuckled and left.

I went to my suitcase and found all of my makeup, hair products, the dress and the shoes. I set them all out on the bed with all of my perfumes and accessories. Remus came back in but I shooed him out.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were getting changed!" he apologised running down the stairs.

I ran after him and found him blushing like crazy on the couch with balloons bobbing around his head.

"I wasn't getting changed I just don't want you to go in there,"

"Why not? I respect your privacy and everything but I'm curious,"

"The dress I'm gonna wear's in there,"

"The one you got for your birthday? Or was it Christmas...?"

"No I just like things to be a surprise. Knowing what I know, you get into a habit of surprising people,"

"You've been surprising me every day since the day I met you," Remus smiled.

"Aww, thank you," I blushed slightly "I'll let you know when I'm done in the bathroom."

"So I'm not allowed in our bedroom until you're wearing that dress?"

"Yup and even then I'm not letting you see the dress," I winked.

"I hope I like the surprise,"

"Me too. What are you wearing anyway?"

"Faded jeans and a shirt. I don't know what colour, it depends on what colour you're wearing,"

"You're gonna base your outfit on my outfit or away from my outfit?"

"Well I can tell that you're a basic two colour person so I guess you're gonna wear a dress with a bold colour and then another colour to block it out, am I right?"

"Jesus Christ, you're good,"

"I do my best. So is one of your colours black?"

"Bravo, Remus, bravo," I applauded.

"I was right? I'll be wearing a black shirt then. Could you bring them down, please, since I'm not allowed to go in our bedroom?"

"Sure. And while I'm in the bath could you blow up the '2012' balloons?"

"As you wish,"

"See ya,"

I ran upstairs and into the bathroom. I filled the bath up with boiling hot water and bubble bath. As soon as I sat down in the bath and raised my hand, steam rose from it. I sighed and leaned back, submerging myself in the water.

After pampering and washing myself in the bath for an hour and a half I got out. I put on a special scented moisturising body cream hoping Remus wouldn't think it masked my scent but made me smell nice anyway. After all he did make a potion that smelled of me and he wasn't that good of an actor that he could lie to my face. I don't think anyone can.

Half an hour later, I twirled my hair in a towel and used the other one to dry my body. I unplugged the bath and left the bathroom. I went downstairs holding the towel firmly around me.

"Remus. The bathroom is free," I smiled.

"I can see that. I can also see that you're wearing my towel,"

"Oh, sorry, Remmie! There were only two in there and I needed one for my hair,"

"I'm not annoyed; it's just that when I go in the shower, it'll be a bit damp,"

"Oh sorry, Remmie! When I'm finished using it, I'll call you and throw it out the bedroom door and you could dry it with your wand,"

"See, you are smart,"

"Thanks, darlin',"

"Oh and Merc? I've blown up the '2012' balloons; can you bring down my shirt and my jeans? You'll know what they look like. And could you maybe bring down some black dress shoes?"

"Sure,"

I ran upstairs (well I did the best I could while holding a towel around me) and into the bedroom. I found the shirt and the jeans and the shoes and ran back down the stairs. I checked the towel hadn't slipped and gave him the clothes. I went back upstairs and started on my hair. I used the magical hair dye that Harry had bought me and applied it to my hair. I said "Black with turquoise tips," clearly and physically felt my hair changing colour. It was like a warm feeling all over my hair. When it was done I curled it so it framed my face.

I went downstairs carefully holding one towel around me.

"Remmie? Can you please put a charm on my hair? I've put loads of hairspray in it but it won't last long. Here's your towel by the way,"

"Thanks, Merc, and of course I'll charm you're hair,"

I sat down on the floor in front of him between his knees. I felt his fingers carefully running through my hair. He muttered a spell in my ear (well near my ear) making me shiver.

"All done. Thank you for the towel,"

"Thanks, Remmie," I smiled.

"Your hair looks amazing, by the way,"

"Thanks,"

I went back upstairs and started on my nails. I painted them with a crackle effect nail varnish. I carefully slid on my dress, a pair of fuzzy socks and my shoes.

I found the necklace Remus bought me and put it on. I put in a pair of silver hoop earrings and sprayed perfume over me.

"Mercedes?" Remus called.

"Yeah?"

"I was just checking you hadn't drowned yourself in perfume,"

"I haven't," I laughed.

"Good. And I also came to tell you that we've got to go now,"

"OK. I'll meet you downstairs,"

I heard his footsteps going downstairs and stop at the bottom. I checked the room and sprayed myself with a bit more perfume and went downstairs. I smelt a strange scent in the air. It was like nothing I'd ever smelt before but I liked it. Not as much as I liked Remus' scent but I liked it.

Remus heard my footsteps and turned around. His eyes widened and a smiled spread across his face.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself," I smiled back "What's that smell?"

I breathed in and stepped forward. I stepped towards him and breathed in again.

"It's you! You smell different,"

"Aftershave," he shrugged "Do you like it?"

"Yeah but I like your natural scent better,"

"I like your natural scent better but you wear perfume,"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"The necklace suits you," he said touching the little diamond heart.

"Thanks," I smiled.

We looked into each other's eyes and, for a moment, we couldn't look away.

"We should get going..." Remus said letting go of my necklace and running his fingers through his hair.

I climbed onto his back and held on tight.

"Let's go!" Remus grinned.

He ran out of the house so fast we were practically invisible against the black night sky. We were like wind... Like air... We weren't seen by anyone. I saw the burrow getting nearer and nearer over the hill and we slowed down.

Remus knocked on the door with me still on his back. Molly answered with a smile on her face. Remus put me down immediately.

"Hello, dears. Don't you look nice," she smiled.

"Thank you, Molly, and may I say what a lovely dress you're wearing. Arthur will have to keep an eye on you," Remus winked at her.

"Oh, always, the charmer," Molly giggled "Everyone's in the living room but I'm afraid your friend Draco hasn't arrived yet."

Molly was wearing a sparkly black dress and did look really pretty. I smiled at her and went into the living room. She was right, everyone was there. Katie, Laura, Janice, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were all dressed up in heels. Well the boys (and Laura) were wearing jeans and trainers and Hermione was wearing flats but you know.

"Oh my God, you guys look amazing!" I squealed.

"So do you!" Katie squealed back giving me a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

This went on for all of us girls while the boys all stood at the edges of the room awkwardly. There was a sharp knock at the door and Arthur answered it. He was wearing black dress robes and a smile on his face but when he saw who was at the door, his face hardened.

"Hello, Malfoy," he said through pursed lips.

"Hello, Weasley. This... 'house' has a well-deserved name for a couple who've been going at it like rabbits… The burrow..." I heard Mr Malfoy smirk.

"I'll take it from here!" I said running forward.

Mr Weasley walked away glaring at the door.

"Hey, Draco!" I grinned giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Hello, Mr Malfoy," I nodded at him.

"Hello, Mercedes. What time will I be collecting Draco?" he asked.

I looked at Remus and he walked over.

"We're bringing them all back here at noon. No earlier, no later," he said.

"'We're bringing them'? Oh dear. It seems Draco and _my wife_are correct... I can see it in your eyes. Good choice but I don't think she'll go for it," Mr Malfoy smirked.

I looked at Remus confusedly and saw he was bright red, half embarrassed, half angry.

"Do not tell or I swear I will personally…" Remus said with venom in his beautiful eyes.

"Of course I won't. I am a nice person," Mr Malfoy smiled sickeningly.

"Should we go?" I said loudly.

Remus smiled and nodded at me. Everyone came out of the living room and into the hall.

"I'll see you tomorrow, son. You better make sure he doesn't come to any harm, _Remmie_,"

"Of course I won't. I am a nice person," Remus smirked.

Malfoy turned on his heel and disapparated back to Malfoy Manor.

"Have we got everyone?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded at everyone.

"Won't you guys be cold?" I asked.

"I'll put a warming charm on them," Remus smiled at me.

"Oh OK. You're so nice, Remmie," I smiled back at him.

"Are you leaving?" Molly said touching her hair.

"Yeah. I hope you have a nice time," I smiled at her.

"Thank you dear. I hope you all have fun,"

"Goodbye, Molly. Goodbye, Artie,"

"Keep an eye on this one, Arthur," Remus winked at him.

Arthur laughed and took Molly's hand. They stepped outside after Molly kissed all of her children.

"Look after them for me, Remus," she smiled.

He nodded and then they apparated to the pub.

"Off we go then, guys," I grinned.

We went outside into the cold. Remus waved his wand and sudden warmth spread all over us. He picked me up and put me on his back.

"You smell good. Even with your aftershave," I whispered in his ear.

"So do you," he chuckled.

I smiled and looked out at my family. I loved my brothers and sisters. We walked down the snow covered path and into the woods.

"Fred, did I tell you I love your trainers?" I said into the darkness.

"No but thanks," Fred said cheerfully.

"So, Lupin, are you gonna let Merc get drunk this year?" George asked.

"It's up to you guys how much you drink just don't complain about it in the morning," Remus smiled.

"Seriously? You expect Merc over here to stay quiet when she's hung-over?" Fred asked patting my back.

"A guy can dream," he chuckled.

"Hey! I do not complain when I'm hung-over!"

"Sure you don't," Laura laughed.

"'Oh shut up Janice! I've got the biggest headache you would not believe! God I'm gonna kill those twins! But that was nice vodka... Oh fuck who's that coming up the stairs? Tell 'em to shut the fuck up! Dude, my head hurts! And we've got school tomorrow!'" Katie teased.

"I do not do that!" I blushed.

"I can picture it!" Remus chuckled.

"Oh thanks, Remmie! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Says who?"

Remus chuckled and we left the woods. I looked around to check we had everyone and noticed that Hermione and Ron were holding hands. Ron let go the second he saw me looking and Hermione blushed slightly. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled at him and blushed a little more.

I smiled to myself and buried my face in Remus shoulder for a second.

"So we're allowed alcohol at this party?" Draco asked.

"Yup," Remus grinned.

"Sweet," he smiled.

I could see the house nearing up and I bit my lip. I knew I would be able to find his house if I had been spun around in the middle of the village. It scared me a little how familiar I was with the four ever so slightly dark squares to the left of the door in the shape of a diamond and the little bits of moss by the chimney in the shape of little clouds. Remus took away the warming charm and opened the door.

"So this is our home," Remus led us inside.

I turned off the lights and laughed when I heard Ron walk into something.

"What did you do that for? I can't see anything!" he grumbled.

"I wanted to put on these lights instead,"

I flicked a switch and red, blue and green lights flashed around the room. Remus jumped over the coffee table and turned on the music. Loud. I went into the kitchen a made everyone a Bacardi and tropical juice and they gulped them down. We were all singing and dancing and pretty much drunk. At around 10:30 I gathered everyone around and drank more of my cider.

"Truth or dare!" I grinned.

"Woo!" Janice yelled.

Remus took my cider bottle from me and gulped down the rest. I frowned at him and he made a little platform in the air for the bottle.

"I'll start!" Laura grinned.

She spun the bottle and it landed on George.

"Truth or dare?" she grinned evilly.

"Dare!" George grinned.

"I dare you to… make out with Katie for ten seconds!"

"Oh dear… Well I won't be able to remember this by tomorrow so why not?" he shrugged.

Katie blushed slightly and George held her face surprisingly gently in his hands. He crashed his lips to hers and they started making out. We all counted down from ten and I turned away when his hands started to explore her body. Katie broke away when we reached one with her face bright red.

"More booze, methinks…" George laughed.

He took Ron's bottle of Vodka from him and took a large swig.

"Not bad…" Katie muttered.

"My turn!" George grinned.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Draco.

"Truth or dare?" the usual mischievous grin lit up his face.

"Truth," Draco nodded.

"Did you really fuck Pansy Parkinson?"

"No! Merlin no!"

"Are you sure?"

"Defo! She's butters!"

We laughed at him and he shrugged.

"Well she is… My turn!"

Draco spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Merc! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I grinned.

"I dare you to hang upside down for thirty seconds,"

"Thirty seconds? In this dress? How fucking drunk are you?" I laughed.

"Do you wanna forfeit?"

"Forfeit? Me? Never!"

I climbed onto one of the hammocks and leaned back, testing how far I could go. Everyone looked upside down until the skirt of my dress hung down over my face.

"Don't you dare look at my underwear!" I yelled through my dress.

"What underwear?" Ron asked.

"What? I am wearing underwear, aren't I?" I tried to sit up to see "Katie? Am I wearing underwear?"

"Of course you are. Ron's just teasing," Katie laughed.

"OK. That doesn't mean you guys can look!"

"They're not, Merc," Remus chuckled.

"Ten seconds left, Merc. 9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!" Draco grinned.

I sat up as quickly as I could but fell backwards from the hammock. Despite being drunk, Remus caught me in his arms before I could hit the ground. His face was really close to mine and I noticed a slight blush painted his cheeks.

"Thanks, Remmie," I blushed slightly.

I felt my eyes turn pink as he stood me down so I was upright again.

"My turn!" I grinned.

I spun the bottle and it landed on Remus.

"Woo!" everyone laughed.

"Truth or dare, Remmie?" I asked.

"Dare," he grinned.

"I dare you to… do the cinnamon challenge!"

"Ooo!" everyone grinned.

"OK, sure," he shrugged "To the kitchen!"

We all went into the kitchen and I put some cinnamon into a cup. I gave it to him and he took a deep breath.

"Wanna forfeit, Lupin?" Draco laughed.

"No! But what is the forfeit?" Remus asked.

"You have to run around the village with a pair of pants on their head!" Hermione giggled and took a swig of Ron's vodka.

"Really? It's changed since I last played Truth or Dare…" Remus nodded.

"What did it used to be?" Janice asked.

"You used to have to drink a cup of toilet water," he shrugged.

"Nice," Fred laughed.

"1…2…3… Go!" I grinned.

Remus gulped down the cinnamon and coughed. An orange cloud poured out of his nose and mouth onto the floor and in the sink. We all laughed and he coughed again.

"That's a lot of fucking cinnamon," he laughed.

We all went back into the living room and I danced with everyone. I was dancing with George but the way his hands were on my waist reminded me of Fred. No matter how drunk I was I was not gonna get back together with Fred. I don't mean I hate the guy it's just that I didn't love him that way anymore and besides, I was deeply in love with Remus. I started to get a headache from how loud it was and the amount of alcohol I had been drinking. I could hear every beat of the music, every warble of Janice's drunken singing (don't get me wrong, she's a great singer but everyone goes flat when they're drunk), every thud of our feet on the floor, every swish of alcohol in their bottles and every chink of glasses as they were set down too close together. I needed to escape for a second.

"George? I'm going upstairs for a bit. I've got a headache," I apologised.

"OK," he nodded.

George kissed my cheek and I went upstairs. I sat down on the bed and closed my eyes. I could still hear everything going on downstairs but it wasn't as loud. I sat on the bed for a while and heard someone coming upstairs and knocking twice on the door. Remus always knocked twice to check if it was safe to come in so I knew it was him.

"Come in," I whispered.

Remus crouched down in front of me and put his hands gently on my knees. I leaned forward and felt his face so temptingly close to mine. I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips against his. It wasn't as amazing as I had hoped but it was still nice. Remus pushed me against the bed and moved his lips from mine to my neck.

"Remus…" I moaned softly.

"Remus?" Fred asked.

I opened my eyes and saw Fred's confused face near mine.

"No, not Lupin. Fred," he laughed softly.

"Fred? Oh God…"

"I'm sorry, Merc! I thought you knew! Do you want me to go downstairs?"

"It's not your fault. I kissed you and you kissed back. It's not your fault. I betrayed him not you…"

"You're dating Lupin? Shit…"

"No we're not going out it's just… I've betrayed him. He doesn't know it yet but I have,"

"Do you want me to go?" Fred whispered.

"Yes… Just go and drink something… Don't feel guilty… You've done nothing wrong… Just try and forget it ever happened…" I smiled sadly.

"It's hard to when you're so beautiful," he gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"Fred…" I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm not helping am I?"

"Not really, no…"

Fred bit his lip and softly pressed his lips to my cheek. He went downstairs and I heard him pouring more drinks. I sighed and closed my eyes. I betrayed Remus. What if he felt the same way about me and was upset I had kissed someone else? What if he hates me for what I've done? A few tears escaped my eyes and I started crying. I tried to do it as quietly as possible but the alcohol inside me wasn't helping.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around on the bed so I was facing the wall. I didn't look at who it was. I wanted to be invisible for a few seconds. Whoever had come upstairs sat on the bed beside me.

"Shh… What's wrong, dear?" Remus whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me and gently pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his chest and I tried to cry as quietly as possible.

"What's wrong? Please tell me so I can try to make it better…"

"I betrayed him!" I sobbed.

"Betrayed who?"

"'Mr Perfect'!"

"How?"

"I kissed Fred!"

"Fred? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I just betrayed 'Mr Perfect' that's all!"

"You didn't betray him! You're not dating him are you?"

"No it's just…"

"Then it's fine. You didn't do it on purpose did you?"

"No!"

"Then if he loves you as you love him, he should forgive you straight away. What type of kiss was it? A light peck or full on make out?"

"I dunno… We made out lightly for a while but I had my eyes shut so I didn't know who it was and then he started to kiss my neck…" I said running a finger absent-mindedly over the part of my neck where Fred had kissed me.

"Hmm… Well you feel guilty about it right? And you didn't know who he was at the time right? And you were drunk at the time?"

"Yes, yes and yes but what's your point?"

"You love him so much. He should forgive any little thing you do. I know I would,"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Trust me," Remus cupped my cheek in his hand and tilted my head up so I was looking into his eyes,

"Thanks, Remmie. You're so good to me," I smiled.

"Now dry those tears," he wiped my wet cheeks gently with his little finger "Come on. There's a lot of alcohol downstairs and I'm about to do karaoke. Are you coming?"

"Sure. Let me just reapply my makeup,"

"You don't need to. Here," Remus ran the tip of his wand under my eyes and smiled at me.

"What did you do?"

"I just got rid of the redness and the smudged mascara. Trust me, you look beautiful,"

"How are you not drunk? I swear you've drunk more than I have,"

"You sobered me up,"

"How?"

"I dunno. It hurt me to see you upset so I knew I had to be sober to make you happy again,"

"You're so sweet," I smiled.

"Thanks… Should we go?"

"Yeah,"

Remus fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out something red. He held it in front of my face and bit his lip.

"What're you doing, Remmie?"

"I wanna kiss your cheek but since this is gonna last an hour, I wanna put it where it won't look stupid,"

"Oh," I blushed slightly.

He settled for my upper cheek near my left eye. I smiled at him and he took my hand in his and took me downstairs. He led me into the kitchen and passed me a glass of red wine. He winked and went into the living room.

I followed behind him and gulped down my wine. Remus went towards the karaoke machine and pushed a few buttons.

"Right. We've got ten minutes till midnight! Who's getting excited?" he grinned into the microphone.

"We are!" we all yelled.

"I hope you like this song,"

He began to sing 'You Make It Real' by James Morrison into the microphone and I smiled at him. Everyone was dancing and drinking and everyone was having fun. Remus' singing voice was so beautiful it was unfair. Couldn't he have at least one bad thing about him? By the time he was done singing, I was almost drunk again. Yup… I like alcohol!

"You were amazing, Remmie," I grinned at him.

"Thanks, Merc. Where'd you put down the Vodka bottle?"

"I didn't!" I giggled and took another swing.

"Hey, hey, hey! Save some for me!" he laughed and took the bottle from me.

He gulped down what was left and I laughed at him.

"Where's the champagne at?" he called.

"In my hand!" Ron laughed drinking it.

No one was using the paper cups and plates anymore.

"Cool. Don't drink it all now. I'm gonna get some glasses!"

Remus went into the kitchen and got out eleven champagne glasses and came back. He passed a glass to everyone and turned on the TV. He put on a channel showing Big Ben in London and I helped pour everyone champagne. We all watched the screen and waited for the countdown.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Happy New Year!" We all chanted.

I kissed Draco on the cheek making him turn bright red and wink at me. I laughed at him and gulped down my champagne.

"Give me some love, people!" I grinned.

I gave everyone a hug and a kiss. Hermione giggled and drank more of her champagne. George and Harry both winked at me. I didn't kiss Remus but I stamped his cheek. The rest of the night was a drunken blur. I remember dancing and drinking and singing but nothing else.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up the next morning to a faint scratching sound. I groaned and rolled over. My head was pounding. I heard an annoyed sigh behind me and rolled back over. My eyes snapped open and saw Remus sitting on the back of the sofa with a pad of paper and a pencil in his hands. I looked around and I saw I was lying in one of the hammocks. I saw two pairs of feet hanging off the edge of the sofa and noticed one of the shoes were Hermione's pumps. At the other end, I saw a shock of ginger hair. I smiled to myself and saw everyone else still snoring in their hammocks.

"Remus…?" I mumbled.

"I'm right here, dear," Remus whispered.

"Was that you? Making that fucking scratching noise?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I woke you. It was going fine until I pressed too hard and you rolled over…"

"What? Oh are you drawing something? You better not be drawing me! My hair's a mess and I look ridiculous!"

"Sorry but you looked so beautiful and peaceful but now you're… angry?"

"Can I see?" I asked.

"…Sure…" Remus hesitated slightly.

He stood up and showed me the pencil drawing. It was of a girl sleeping in a hammock. She was wearing a nice dress and a little smile played along his lips. Her messy hair even looked nice as it framed her face. Her skin was slightly tanned and her hair was a deep dark brown colour. She was beautiful.

"Wow… Are you sure you were drawing me?" I whispered.

"Of course I was drawing you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met,"

"But I don't look like that!"

"Yes you do, That's how you look to me. Beautiful in every way," he smiled.

"You're so adorable," I smiled back at him.

"So are you,"

"Did you notice that Hermione and… Ron…?"

"Yeah. Have you seen anything about them? Vision wise?"

"Yeah. When I first met them, I had this dream where they were in the Chamber of Secret's before the Battle of Hogwarts and they kissed. It was so cute!"

"Good. I'm glad those two get together, Should we wake the others or will they rip my arms off?"

"Not just your arms…"

"OK," he chuckled.

"Not so loud, darlin'… My head hurts like hell!"

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"Right up here with you,"

"Oh. Can you tell me what the orangey brown stuff is on my shoes?"

"Oh I'm sorry. That would've been me. We played truth or dare and you dared me to eat a cup full of cinnamon. I kinda spat it out and it must've gone on your shoes… sorry,"

"Don't worry about it. What happened last night?"

"We all got drunk," he shrugged.

"I can see that! How are you not hung over?"

"I made a potion as soon as I woke up. Do you want some?"

"Yes please!" I sat up quickly and regretted it instantly.

"Lie down, Flobberworm," Remus chuckled.

He gently pushed me down onto the hammock. Remus unbuttoned his shirt and I looked at him confusedly. He carefully wrapped his black shirt around my shoulders like a blanket and ran his fingers over my eyelids. I closed my eyes and buried myself in his shirt. It smelt just like him but with a hint of champagne.

I heard him chuckle as I curled into a little ball. He tried to walk as quietly as possible but I could still hear his footsteps pounding through my head. I kicked off my shoes and winced as they crashed onto the floor.

"Damn," I mumbled.

Remus chuckled softly in the kitchen and came back out with a glass of something green in his hand.

"I'm sorry but it won't taste nice," he whispered.

"Will it get rid of this fucking hang over?"

"Yup,"

"Then I don't care,"

Remus chuckled again and passed me the glass. I gulped it down and shuddered. I felt my headache and the sick feeling in my stomach clearing instantly and I smiled at Remus.

"Thank you, Remmie,"

"Anytime, Merc,"

"Do you wanna come up here?"

"As long as you don't fall off,"

"I won't," I shook my head.

Remus jumped up and sat next to me on the hammock. He pulled me around so my head was on his lap and I smiled up at him.

"You've a very comfortable lap, Remus," I said softly.

"So do you," he smiled.

"Thanks. What time is it?"

"9:30,"

"We said we'd bring them all back by noon!"

"I know. We've got ages," Remus ran his fingers through my hair.

"Ages? We've only got two and a half hours!"

"See. Ages,"

"Remus, there are five girls. If we go to a party and then come back wearing the same clothes and bed hair, you look like you're doing the walk of shame!"

"The walk of shame…?"

"When a girl meets a guy at a club and has sex with him, she walks home the next morning in the same clothes, bed hair and smudged make up. The walk of shame. Do you know what kind of image that'll make if five girls and six guys walk out like that?"

"Oh. I didn't think about that… Should I wake them up?"

"No. You go get them some more of the potion and I'll wake them up,"

"OK. Happy New Year," Remus smiled.

He stamped my forehead and slid off of the hammock. He picked me up and helped me down even though the drop wasn't too high. Remus walked into the kitchen. I went round to Ron and shook him awake. He sat up with a start and clutched his head. I put my hand over his mouth and nodded to Hermione. She rolled over onto his chest and Ron smiled under my hand. He ran his fingers through her hair and I smiled at him.

"Morning, Ronnie," I whispered.

"Morning, Merc," Ron whispered back.

"Remus made some anti-hang over potion and you, my friend, have got a bit of explaining to do!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione?"

"Yeah… I guess she fell asleep on me like that last night. Purely accidental of course… Nothing happened did it?"

"No but it should've,"

"Shut up. We've been arguing and everything lately and besides, we were drunk,"

"Not the whole time,"

"Huh?"

"You have to remember! When we were walking from the burrow to here, we went through a wood…"

"Yeah…?"

"And when you came out you and Hermione were holding hands,"

"Oh yeah… well… Hermione got a little bit scared so she grabbed my hand so I laughed at her and squeezed it and when we got out of the forest, I saw you looking so I let go and then asked if I'd said she looked beautiful and she shook her head and smiled at me… She does look beautiful…" Ron smiled to himself.

"Yeah. You guys are adorable,"

"Shut up. I only like her as a friend… I think…"

"OK. Just be a little nicer to her, OK? It'll give you more of a chance if you realise you do like her,"

"Oh shut up, Mercedes…" Ron blushed slightly and gently lifted Hermione off of him.

He put her gently on the sofa and moved a strand of hair from her face. He sat on the arm of the chair and rubbed his temples.

"Let me wake the others," I smiled.

I woke up Katie, Laura and Janice who all groaned and rolled over. I then woke up Draco and Harry who sat up rubbing their temples like Ron. I woke up Fred and George last.

"Morning sleepy heads," I whispered.

"Mum?" Fred rubbed his eyes.

"No, it's Merc. Morning, Freddie," I laughed softly.

"Morning," he smiled back "You sound happy this morning."

"How are you not hung over? I've got a splitting head ache!" George groaned.

"Remus made an anti-hang over potion. He's just getting it now," I nodded.

Just as I said that, Remus walked in carrying nine glasses of the green potion.

"It won't taste that nice," he gave a glass to everyone "but it'll get rid of your hang overs."

"Good!" Draco groaned.

Ron gently shook Hermione awake and she opened her eyes. When she saw Ron's ginger hair she sat up squinting.

"Ron? My, your hair's bright this morning… What's wrong? Is it time to go back to the burrow? What time is it? How long have I slept in?" Hermione tried to sit up "My Lord, my head hurts…"

"Sorry," Ron smiled and sat down beside her "Here. Drink this. It'll get rid of the hang over."

He passed her the potion and she gulped it down. Everyone drank their potions and smiled as the head aches and the sick feeling melted away. Remus walked in and smiled at me.

"What took you so long, Remmie?" I asked.

"I made breakfast," he shrugged.

Remus pointed his wand at the kitchen and plates of food flew in. Everyone caught a plate and sat down on the hammock they'd slept in. I smiled as Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa side by side. Remus and I sat down on the hammock.

"Remus John Lupin…" Janice nodded in approval.

"What?" he asked.

"Merc didn't tell me you were ripped," she grinned.

"I thought Katie would've told you," Remus shrugged.

"Naw. But Katie did come back to the common room one time blushing like crazy," Janice laughed.

"Yeah. She just turned up bright red and giggly," Laura laughed.

"Oh cheers guys… Thanks for that…" Katie blushed.

"You're welcome!" Janice and Laura laughed.

We all laughed and started eating our eggs and bacon. Katie blushed again and looked down. Remus just chuckled.

"I knew you were strong but I didn't know you looked like that," Draco nodded at him.

"I told you before, Draco, I work out," Remus shrugged.

"You're a brilliant actor, Remmie," I mumbled into my bacon.

He smiled at me and I tried not to smile back but I couldn't.

"What time are we going back to the burrow?" Katie asked.

"11:30," Remus smiled at her.

"OK. Lupin? Can you put your shirt back on? Not that I don't like the view. I am _loving_ the view but I need to stop staring…"

"Sure," he blushed slightly "Merc didn't have a blanket earlier and I thought she might get cold."

"And his shirt totally goes with my dress," I grinned.

Remus gently took it from around my shoulders and slipped his arms into it. He fumbled with the buttons and managed to do them up wrong.

"Oh dear," I rolled my eyes at him.

I undid his buttons and then did them up properly before continuing to eat my eggs and bacon.

"Mercedes? Can I use your makeup?" Katie asked.

"Sure. We'll go up after breakfast," I nodded.

We all finished eating and Remus sent the plates floating into the kitchen.

"Let me know when you're finished. I wanna get changed," he said.

"Sure," I smiled at him.

I led Katie, Janice and Laura upstairs into our bedroom.

"This is where you guys sleep? Both of you?" Laura asked sitting down on my bed.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"No. Remus is so warm and cuddly. I love just sleeping in his arms…"

"Oh, Merc," Katie sighed.

"What?"

"You got it bad…"

"You don't know how bad…"

I waved her over and whispered in her ear.

"He's my soulmate,"

"Really? Oh, Mercedes!" Katie grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah. Now can we do what we came up here to do? I don't want to keep Remus waiting,"

"Sure," Janice laughed.

I went through my suitcase and found my hairbrush and makeup.

"Here you go," I passed them to Katie.

"Cheers,"

I took out a pair of black tracksuit bottoms, a white tank top and a blue hoodie. I shut the door and put them on.

"You guys, I'm gonna go brush my teeth," I said.

"Sure," they nodded.

I went into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. I heard rustling noises and talking coming from downstairs but I didn't listen. I went back into the bedroom and brushed my hair and applied some makeup.

"Are we all finished?" I asked.

"Yeah," Laura nodded.

We all went downstairs and the boys ran upstairs. All the boys except Remus obviously.

"Where are they going?" I asked him.

"To… er…" Remus bit his lip.

"I'll let you think of an excuse," I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

I went into the kitchen and realised Remus had already done the washing up. I poured us all a glass of orange juice and went into the living.

"So what's the excuse?" I asked.

"They're turning their socks inside out," he shrugged.

I could see no hint of a lie in his eyes.

"That's not all they're turning inside out, is it Remmie?"

"No…"

"Oh dear boys… oh dear…" I laughed.

We all laughed and then the boys came back downstairs.

"There's a drink for you all in the kitchen," I smiled.

Remus flicked his wand in the direction of the kitchen and their drinks flew in.

"In the living room," I corrected.

"I'll be right back. I need to get changed," Remus smiled.

"Sure. I'll start tidying this place up,"

"And we'll help," Fred smiled.

"Merc?" Remus asked from the bottom step.

"Yes, Remmie?"

"Navy or burgundy?"

"Navy today and burgundy tomorrow,"

"Thanks,"

He jogged upstairs and I found myself still watching the top step after he'd gone. I bit my lip and turned around but it was too late.

"You got it bad, Merc," Draco laughed.

"Oh shut up, Blondie," I laughed.

I went over to the streamers on the wall but I couldn't quite reach. Fred came over and lifted me onto his shoulders.

"Freddie!" I squealed.

"I promise you, you won't fall. Do you trust me?" he held onto me tightly.

"With my life,"

"Good,"

"Guys can you get the bobbing balloons?" I looked over my shoulder.

"Sure. You get the streamers, we'll get the balloons," Harry smiled up at me.

"You look really short, Harry," I laughed.

"Oh cheers!" he laughed back.

I reached up and unhooked the streamers from the wall. When we were done, I saw everyone else holding a bobbing balloon in each hand and struggling to keep them there.

"Merc?" George moaned.

"Oh, yeah, You gotta burst 'em," I laughed.

Fred helped me off his shoulders and we helped them burst the balloons. Remus came downstairs wearing a navy shirt and a black cloak.

"You guys have done a great job," he smiled.

"How did we not notice?" Janice asked.

"Notice what?"

"That you're so ripped!"

"Merc asked the exact same question," Remus chuckled.

"Not exactly that," I said.

"Something along the same lines,"

"Whatever, nerd,"

"Has everyone got everything?" Remus asked,"

"Yeah we've got everything," Hermione nodded.

"OK. Let's go," he smiled.

"But, Remus! The house is still a mess!" I groaned.

"I know. We'll clean it up when we get back,"

"OK,"

"Off we go,"

We left the house and Remus cast a warming charm over everyone else. We were fine because we had gotten changed. When we got to the woods I felt Remus' fingertips against my knuckles and I held onto his hand. It seemed so natural. I looked through the darkness and found Ron and Harry. I followed their outlines and saw Ron's hand was attached to someone else. Obviously Hermione. I smiled to myself and I felt Remus' warm breath on my face. I looked up at him and blushed.

"What're you looking at?" he whispered.

"Ron and Hermione," I pointed at them with my free hand.

"When did you say they were going to get together?"

"Just before the Battle of Hogwarts,"

"The Battle of Hogwarts?"

"Soon to be the most famous battle in the wizarding world,"

"Who wins?"

"I'm not sure but if everything goes to plan, we win,"

We walked out of the wood and Ron let go of Hermione's hand.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," Ron whispered.

Remus and I were still holding hands but he didn't show any signs of wanting to let go. As we neared the burrow, he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I slid my arm around his waist and smiled.

"So the prank-a-thon's still on, Lupin?" Fred grinned.

"Yeah. I don't have any limits except that you can't tell her or make it obvious who she is. Deal?"

"Deal. What's the failure price?" George asked.

"Squid nose!"

"What?"

"Whoever loses has to have their nose turned into a squid tentacle for a week," Remus grinned mischievously.

"You're on!" Fred and George grinned.

They shook hands and Remus knocked on the door. Molly answered and smiled at us all.

"Good party last night?" she asked kissing her sons and Harry and I.

"Yeah. It was great, Mum," Ron grinned.

"Remus?" Molly said sternly.

"Yes, Molly?" he smiled kindly.

"Why do my children smell of alcohol?"

"Alcohol? They don't smell of alcohol!" he chuckled.

"Not so loud!" she groaned "I've got a splitting headache.

"Hang over?"

"Yeah… Arthur's supposed to be brewing some potion to soothe it but he's never been a wiz with the potions set…"

"I think the smell of alcohol is just from last night," Remus shrugged.

"You're probably right… My boys would never drink!" she laughed "Come in, dears."

"Cheers for that, Lupin. We'll go easy on ya for the first prank," George winked.

"So kind of you," Remus chuckled.

"Draco, your father will be here soon and girls are you ready to use floo powder?" Molly smiled kindly.

"Thanks, Mrs W," Katie grinned.

They all gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"He's a keeper!" Katie breathed in my ear as she hugged me.

I nodded and smiled at her. When she stepped into the green flames, she winked at me and vanished. Then Janice and Laura disappeared.

"Right boys. Shower," Molly pointed at the stairs.

They all gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before running upstairs. We all sat down in the living room with Draco sitting awkwardly next to me.

"Did you have a nice time?" Molly asked.

"Yeah until Remus spat cinnamon all over my shoes," I grinned and nodded at my trainers.

"He what? Why?"

"We were playing truth of dare and she dared me to eat a spoonful of cinnamon but I kinda spat it out and it went everywhere," Remus shrugged.

"Sounds like you had fun," she laughed.

"We did," I grinned.

"Yeah. Let me get rid of that for you, Merc," Remus bent down and tapped his wand to my shoes.

They were now so clean they looked like they'd never been worn.

"Thanks, Remmie," I smiled.

"Anytime. Did you find the pictures?"

"What pictures?"

"The ones Katie took,"

"I didn't know Katie was taking pictures,"

"Oh. She found a camera in your bag and asked me to charm it so it would take pictures of the party. You didn't find the camera?"

"No. Where was it last?"

"Last time I saw it, it was taking pictures of Katie singing karaoke. I don't know what happened to it after that. We'll find it when we get home,"

"OK. What time are we leaving for Hogwarts?"

"You're not due back at Hogwarts until tomorrow, dear," Molly said confusedly.

"My nerd here has to be in a day early," I shrugged.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot you were a teacher. Our Ronnie says you're the best D.A.D.A teacher they've ever had and that's not because you're friends with our Mercedes,"

"That's very kind of him but I haven't got much to live up to. His last two were a fake and a Death Eater," Remus shrugged.

"Gilderoy Lockhart was not a fake!"

"He was! I thought he was cute and everything but he's a selfish twerp. He almost left Ginny for dead and wiped the memories of Ron and Harry. The only reason she's alive now is because Harry went into the Chamber of Secrets and killed the basilisk to save her. It's quite easy to live up to those standards but Remus _is_an amazing teacher. You can hear the passion and warning and excitement behind every spell he casts. You can tell he loves every second," I smiled.

"Thanks, Merc," Remus blushed slightly.

He stamped the side of my head and pulled me into a one armed hug. I breathed in his scent and smiled.

"OK. Maybe Gilderoy Lockhart wasn't one of the _best_ teachers…" Molly blushed slightly.

There was a knock at the door and she rushed to answer it.

"Good morning, Lucius! Happy New Year!" she said cheerfully.

"Happy New Year to you, too," Mr Malfoy said politely "Is Draco here yet?"

We all stood up and went to the door.

"Hello, son. I trust you have no broken limbs?"

"None, Father," Draco shook his head.

"Good. We have a lot of packing to do and a lot of relatives to see,"

"Yes, Father. Bye, Merc," Draco gave me a hug and I kissed his cheek "See you tomorrow, Professor Lupin."

They shook hands trying not to laugh.

"I hope you've done your homework,"

"Homework?"

Remus and I laughed at the shocked expression on his face and Draco rolled his eyes at us and grinned.

"See you," he smiled.

"Bye, Draco,"

Mr Malfoy and Draco disapparated and left us in the doorway.

"Well we best be setting off now," Remus told Molly.

"Of course," she nodded.

"Happy New Year, Molly," I hugged her.

"Happy New Year to you, too," she kissed my cheek.

"Send the boys my love. And Ginny and Hermione and Arthur,"

"Of course,"

"Nice to see you again, Molly," Remus smiled.

She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. Remus lifted me up onto his back and I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"Bye, Molly," I grinned.

Remus started to jog away and ran at full speed when we were out of sight. We ran so fast I almost thought we were flying, soaring, gliding, floating… I smiled and buried my face in Remus' shoulder/neck and breathed in his scent as we entered the wood. Goosebumps rose on his skin and I felt his pulse quicken against my cheek.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's not your fault your lips are so cold,"

"I'll have some butterbeer when we get home,"

"OK,"

We left the darkness of the wood and entered the village. We slowed down but Remus' pulse stayed the same. He let us in through the front door and took two butterbeers out of the fridge with me still on his back.

I drank my butterbeer and felt my lips. They didn't feel any different so I stood in front of him and bit my lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how to prove my lips are warmer now without kissing you or giving you goosebumps…"

Remus lightly ran his fingers over my lips and smiled.

"Any better?" I asked.

"Lovely," Remus chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"You. You made your lips warmer just so you wouldn't give me goosebumps,"

I shrugged and we went into the living room. I cleared up what was left of the food and piled it up on the kitchen counters as Remus either binned it or washed it up.

I found that camera hovering a few inches above the hammock Fred had been sleeping in. I don't know how I didn't notice it before.

"Remmie! Stop making it take pictures!" I groaned as it flashed in my hands.

"As you wish," he chuckled.

Remus tapped his wand against it and it stopped flashing and became still.

"Do you want to see them now?" he asked me.

"Nah, I wanna see them when we get back to school. I wanna check I look OK in them before anyone can see them,"

"OK," he smiled at me.

I put the camera in my suitcase and checked I had everything. I brought the suitcase thundering downstairs making Remus look up at me in alarm.

"Oh I thought you were falling down the stairs. Have you got everything then?"

"Yeah,"

"Toothbrush?"

"Nope…"

"What would you do without me?" Remus chuckled.

"Leave everything behind!" I grinned.

I run upstairs, get my toothbrush from the bathroom and run back down again.

"Are you _sure_you've got everything?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Have you?"

"Yep. Let's go,"

Remus took my suitcase and we walked into the back garden, He wrapped his arms around my waist but still held on tightly to my suitcase, I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest as we apparated to Hogsmead train station.

He unwound his arms from my waist and took my suitcase when we got there.

"Piggy back?" he asked.

"No thanks, Remmie. I need to get used to walking," I grinned up at him.

Remus took my suitcase in one hand and wrapped his other arm around my shoulders. I wound my arm around his waist and we walked up to Hogwarts together. The path from the huge gates to the front doors was longer than I expected and we got to Gryffindor tower at around 1:10.

"Do you want me to help you with your bags?" Remus asked in the common room.

"I'll be fine. I got it downstairs, I think I can get it up them," I shrugged.

"OK. I'll be waiting down here for you,"

I smiled at him and stamped his cheek. I dragged the suitcase up the stairs into my dormitory and threw it down on the floor. I found the camera and my wand and remembered that I could use magic now that I was back at school.

I tapped my wand against the camera and all of the pictures from last night flew out onto the bed. I looked through them and smiled. I scrunched up the rubbish blurred ones and laughed at the funny ones. I fell onto the bed as I saw pictures of me and Remus. One was of us lying together in the hammock. Our faces were so close together and we were locked in each other's embrace. Remus shuffled around in his sleep so his forehead was pressed against mine. I smiled at it and put it under my pillow.

I sorted through the others for any I wouldn't want Remus to see or any I wanted to keep for myself. I went back downstairs to the common room with pictures and found Remus sitting in my armchair again. He was gazing into the fire and watching the flames. I went over to him and bit my lip. I put my hand on his knee and his head snapped up.

"So your suitcase didn't squash you flat on the way up?" He grinned.

"You wish!" I laughed.

Remus pulled me onto his lap and took the photos from me. He looked through them but I wasn't. I was watching his clear blue eyes the whole time.

"What?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"What were you thinking about? Just now when I was upstairs?" I asked.

"'Ms Perfect'… If I had £10 for every time I thought about her…"

"How much would you have?" I smiled.

"£10,"

"Huh?"

"She never leaves my mind,"

I smiled at him and pulled him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and shoulders and buried his face in my hair. I breathed in his scent and he released me.

"There are people in the common room," he whispered in my ear.

I laughed and pulled away.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"Of course not! If anything, you should be ashamed of me. Seriously, how many people are best friends with their teacher? I don't wanna ruin your reputation,"

"Oh dear… my nerd…"

Remus smiled at me and stamped my forehead. We walked down to Remus' office and I sat down on his desk.

"Lullah," he called.

The tiny elf appeared in the office in front of us and smiled.

"Hello, Master Lupin. Hello, Miss Brandy. What can Lullah do for you?" she squeaked.

"Hello Lullah. I've told you to call me Remus," Remus rolled his eyes.

"And you can call me Mercedes, Lullah," I smiled.

"Sorry. Lullah will remember that next time," Lullah nodded.

"This Christmas, Mercedes gave me a special gift. She gave me this owl here," Remus smiled.

His owl flew onto his forearm.

"She is a magnificent owl, Master Remus. Very beautiful,"

"Thank you," Remus stroked the top of the owl's head "Do you want to know what her name is?"

"Of course, Master Remus. I'm sure she has a beautiful name,"

"Her name is Lullah. I named her after you,"

"Really? That is an honour! Thank you, Master Remus, thank you!"

Lullah ran forward and hugged Remus' knees. He wasn't sure what to do without offending her so he patted her head. I laughed at them and they broke apart.

"Thank you, sir!" Lullah grinned with watery eyes.

"You're welcome," Remus smiled.

"Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Yes, I asked you to hold onto some cake for me? Do you want some, Mercedes?"

"I'm fine thanks. I might have it later," I nodded.

"OK. That'll be all, Lullah," Remus smiled at the elf.

She nodded and disappeared.

"Remus?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I go and see Dumbledore?"

"As you wish," he smiled.

Remus stood up and put his arm around my shoulders. I wound my arm around his waist and smiled. We walked towards Dumbledore's office and I looked up at him. He had such a beautiful face… He turned to face me when he felt my gaze and smiled.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You have a beautiful face," I shrugged.

I blushed a little and felt my eyes turn pink.

"Thanks," Remus blushed.

He said the password and the gargoyle jumped aside.

"See ya," I smiled.

I stamped his cheek and stood on the stairs. Remus waved as I went around the corner. God I love him so much…

I knocked on the office door.

"Come in, Mercedes," he said.

I walked in and sat down opposite Dumbledore.

"Hello, Mercedes. I trust you had a pleasant holiday with Remus?"

"We had great fun and I figured out something important…"

"What did you figure out?" he asked leaning forward on his elbows.

"That Remus is my soulmate…" I sighed.

"Really?"

"Yes really,"

"Interesting… Did you kiss him?"

"No. I don't like to break a promise," I smiled.

"What's that little heart on your forehead?"

"Something we invented. We both have these kiss stamps so like if we wanted to kiss each other on the cheek, because I kiss all my friends on the cheek, we could without breaking our promises,"

"Who came up with that?"

"I did,"

"That's very clever,"

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Is everything OK with you two?"

"Yeah everything's great it's just that I'm gonna miss him so much. I know he'll still be in the same building but I'll only be able to see him at weekends and at meal times and in lessons,"

"You'll survive," Dumbledore laughed kindly "Trust me. You both care about each other very much. You'll be fine,"

"Thanks,"

"You better get going. Remus is waiting for you,"

"OK. I'll see you at dinner," I smiled at him.

I left his office and saw Remus waiting at the bottom for me.

"Why do you always wait for me? Don't you get bored?" I asked.

"When your safety is involved, it doesn't matter if I get bored," Remus shrugged putting his arm around my shoulders.

"My safety?"

"Yeah. The last time I let you walk around this castle alone, you almost got raped!"

"I know but this castle is the second safest place on earth!"

"Where's the first?"

"Wherever you are," I smiled at him and slid my arm around his waist.

He smiled back at me as we neared Gryffindor common room. He said the password and sat down in my armchair. Remus gently pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arm around my waist and put his hand on my knee.

"Are you ready for school on the 3rd?" he asked.

"And _there's_ the drawback of having a teacher as your best friend," I laughed.

Remus chuckled and gently bumped his head into mine. I smiled and leaned my head against his muscled chest.

"So, are you?"

"Nope… I just need to pack my bag and I'll be ready,"

"OK. I've got you last period tomorrow,"

"Second to last," I corrected.

"What?"

"I've got astrology tomorrow at midnight,"

"That's first period on the 4th, technically,"

"Nerd,"

"Flobberworm,"

We laughed and Remus buried his face in my hair. We sat like that for a while until I heard footsteps coming towards us. I opened my eyes and saw Colin Creevey, Harry's little stalker, standing in front of us.

"Hey, Colin," I smiled warmly.

"Hello, Mercedes. Hello, Professor Lupin," he smiled back "I was wondering if I could get a picture?"

"Sure," I laughed.

Colin got out his camera and clicked it a few times. The flash made me blink and Remus chuckled at my expression. Colin smiled at me and put the camera away.

"And could I have a word with you, Mercedes? In private?"

"I don't have any secrets with Remus," I shrugged.

"It's about… your crush…" Colin whispered.

I jumped up, startling Remus.

"I'll be back in a second," I said stamping his cheek.

"I'll be right here," he smiled, recovering quickly.

I took Collin's wrist and took him around the corner. I made sure Remus couldn't see or hear us and looked at him.

"What is it, Collin?" I said nervously.

I could feel my eyes turning red.

"I know that you have a crush on Professor Lupin,"

"I do not have a crush on Remus!"

"Yes you do!"

"I don't! I'm just… completely in love with him and believe he's my soulmate but he can only find out at the end of the year and I have to tell him and when I do he'll probably think I'm weird and stop being my friend…" I jabbered.

"Oh!"

"Yeah. Who else knows?"

"Oh everyone knows, Mercedes,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, no one's going to tell. Not even Pansy Parkinson,"

"Really? Yeah, she was fighting with us against Marcus because she saw that Draco Malfoy was fighting too. She won't tell because she wants to stay in Draco Malfoy's good books because she's got this crush on him and he knows that you don't want Professor Lupin to know. Everyone knows you don't want Professor Lupin to know so we're not telling. We all know something big is gonna happen at the end of the year," Collin smiled.

"So no one's gonna tell?"

"No one,"

"Good," I sighed with relief and felt my eyes turn yellow.

"Are you dating, Professor Lupin?"

"No!"

"Well you look like a couple. You hang around each other all of the time and you both care a lot about each other,"

"I know but we're not. I wish we were… but we're not. I've got to get back to Remus. He'll be wondering what's taking me so long,"

"OK. You're free to come and sit with me and my friends whenever you like," Collin smiled.

"That's very kind of you, Collin. I'll see if I have time," I smiled back at him and gave him a hug.

Collin was younger than Harry who was shorter than me so Collin's head came up to my chest area. I let go of him quickly and he walked off towards his friends. I went back to Remus who pulled me back onto his lap.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You look funny,"

"I always look funny. It's not my fault my face is so ugly," I laughed.

"I don't mean it like that, you're beautiful," Remus smiled lightly stroking my cheek with his knuckle.

"Thanks," I blushed slightly and felt my eyes turn pink.

"I meant that you look kinda nervous and happy and confused and worried all at the same time,"

"Oh. Just ignore it," I shrugged.

Remus nodded and smiled understandingly at me.

"I think it's time for dinner, Remmie," I smiled at him.

"OK. Let's go then," he smiled.

We stood up and he wound his arm around my shoulders. I slid my around his waist and we walked towards the Great Hall. As there were hardly any pupils staying at Hogwarts over the holidays, all of the teachers were sitting at this large table in the centre. I was sitting in between Dumbledore and Remus.

The meal was nice and the conversation was happy and light. When we were finished I felt really tired. Remus walked me to Gryffindor common room.

"Do you wanna come up?" I asked him pointing at the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

Remus chuckled and I looked at him weirdly.

"As you wish," he smiled.

He slipped his hand into mine and I helped him up the stairs. We went into my dormitory and sat on the bed.

"Do you want me to help you unpack?" Remus asked.

"Would you?"

"As you wish," he smiled.

I smiled back and he knelt down by my suitcase. He handed each thing to me and I either threw it into the wash basket behind the door or put it away.

"Shot," Remus grinned.

"Thank you," I grinned back.

I continued to throw my washing in the basket and put away my other stuff. By the time I was finished, I was yawning my head off and every time I did, Remus smiled at me.

"What?" I yawned.

"You look like a little puppy when you yawn," Remus smiled at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"In a good way," he grinned.

"Oh good," I smiled.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I better be leaving then. I want you to be wide awake in my lesson so I don't ruin your image,"

"My image?"

"Yeah. People already think we're dating when we're not. If I come up to your dorm when none of your friends are here and you're suspiciously tired tomorrow, that's gonna put thoughts in people's heads,"

"It wouldn't, would it?"

"Even in the little year seven's minds,"

"Oh OK. You better go before your reputation as an awesome teacher fades," I smiled.

"As you wish,"

I walked Remus to the bottom of the stairs and he made an odd movement towards my cheek. He covered it up by whispering "Good night," in my ear and pulling me into a hug.

"Good night," I whispered back.

He walked away and didn't turn around. I could see the tips of his ears were bright pink and knew his face was bright red. Did he almost do what I think he almost did? I turned around and walked up the stairs. When I go to the top I could feel eyes on my back. I turned around and saw Remus disappearing through the portrait hole.

I went into my dorm and got changed into my pyjamas. I lay down on the bed with my head on the pillow. I buried myself in the covers and thought about Remus. Did he do what I thought he did? Did he try to kiss my cheek? If he did then did he _want_to kiss my cheek or was it just a habit thing? Did Remus want to kiss my cheek? Did he want to kiss me? _Does _he want to kiss me? What if he wasn't going to kiss me at all? What if he just wanted to give me hug and say goodnight?

Thoughts of Remus and our 'almost kiss' buzzed through my mind. I couldn't sleep. His face flashed behind my lids when I closed my eyes and I could feel him near my cheek every time I moved. I couldn't sleep. Through my window I could see the sky darkening and then after a while get lighter. The sun rose over the Forbidden Forest and turned from a silvery grey to blue to purple to pink to red to orange to yellow. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 3:00.

It seemed like an unreasonable time to get up but I put on my dressing gown and sat in the common room anyway. I was completely and couldn't stop thinking about our almost kiss. I ran to Remus' office and knocked on the door.

"Mercedes?" Remus mumbled, pulling a dressing gown around himself.

"Hey, Remmie. I couldn't sleep and I really need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"As you wish… Come in," Remus moved out of the way and shut the door behind me "Bed or desk?"

"Er… desk," I said.

Remus nodded and gently lifted me up onto the desk. He sat down on the chair in front of me.

"What is it, Mercedes?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Well, earlier before you left the common room, you er… er…" my eyes turned pink.

"I what? What did I do?" Remus said blushing slightly.

"You… before you said goodnight I thought… I thought you were going to kiss me…" I blushed.

"That's because I almost did," Remus turned bright pink "I was gonna kiss your cheek but then I realised that I couldn't or I'd break my promise to Dumbledore and that I'd left my stamp in here. It's right behind you actually."

"Oh OK. It was just confusing me and I couldn't sleep,"

"Oh. Do you want to sleep here?"

"It's technically still the holidays… Don't you mind?"

"No, I like having you there. Don't ask me why but I do," Remus shrugged.

"Cool. But what about tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"What am I going to wear? You have all of your clothes here but I only have this and I'm not running around in my dressing gown at whatever time in the morning,"

"Oh… Er…"

"Wait a second,"

I looked through Remus' wardrobe and found the little section at the back. I had put a few pairs of underwear wrapped up in a small towel. It was right in the corner out of sight.

"What have you found?" Remus said nervously sitting on his bed.

"This," I said getting out the towel.

"What's in there?"

"Stuff to stop me from going commando tomorrow... Do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes? I'll bring them back straight away but I don't wanna walk around the castle at daytime wearing a dressing gown,"

"As you wish," he smiled.

I put the towel back, hung our dressing gowns on the wardrobe door and I put my slippers by the door. We snuggled up into bed and I fell asleep as soon as I felt Remus' arms around me.


	22. Chapter 22

"Shit," Remus muttered under his breath.

My eyes snapped open and I looked at him confusedly.

"What's wrong, Remmie?" I whispered.

"There's someone at the door and we've overslept," he sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh dear… You better go answer the door then,"

"Yeah…"

Remus stood up and went into the office.

"You're not wearing a shirt!" I yelled throwing his dressing gown at him.

"Cheers!" he yelled back.

"Oh, hello, Remus. I didn't know you had company," I could hear Dumbledore smiling.

"Yeah, she wanted to talk to me at about 4:00 this morning and she was really tired so I invited her to sleep here the night," Remus shrugged.

"Understandable but from now on I think Mercedes should sleep in her own dormitory. It will put the most hideous of thoughts into the students,' and parents', minds and I don't think that's the sort of image we would like to have in our school. It's not personal or anything and I know that nothing is going on between you two but it's what the parents and governors think that matters,"

"I'm sorry. If it happens again during term times I will make sure there are due to severe circumstances," Remus nodded.

I peeked through the bedroom door and saw Remus with his head hung and Dumbledore with a slightly sad expression on his face.

"I was hoping I could speak to Mercedes quickly?" he asked.

"Sure," Remus nodded.

I quickly put on my dressing gown and opened the bedroom door.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop," Dumbledore laughed.

"I'm sorry and I'm sorry I got you into trouble, Remus. It's all my fault. He's done nothing wrong but make sure that I had a good night's sleep and that I was OK,"

"I know. I know. Neither of you have done anything wrong but as soon as it gets to 12:00 today it won't be the holidays anymore. It's up to you two what you do in your holidays but in term times people get the strangest of images into their heads and no matter how much you protest, Mercedes, they will all blame Remus,"

"I'm sorry, Remmie," I bit my lip.

"Stop that," he whispered.

I started to chew my thumb instead and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I think the both of you should get dressed and ready for the other students to arrive at school. The first 'batch' will be getting here at 12:00," Dumbledore nodded.

"OK. Thank you sir," Remus nodded at him.

"It's 10:00 now," Dumbledore waved his hand and let himself out.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I got you in trouble! I didn't mean it! I didn't even plan on staying here the night! I just wanted to talk to you and then I was gonna be off back to my dorm! I didn't think you'd get in trouble! I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!"

"Stop apologising, Mercedes!" Remus chuckled pulling me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed in his scent.

"So you're not angry with me?" I mumbled against his chest.

"No! How could I ever be mad at you?"

"Good… What am I going to wear?"

"Trust you to be thinking about clothes…"

"Hey!" I laughed.

I walked into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe.

"Chose whatever you like but I doubt you'll find anything you'll want to wear,"

"I'll find something. I used to do this with Fred's clothes and he was never the most fashionable person on Earth,"

Remus chuckled and quickly picked something out for himself. I bit my lip and found a white t-shirt, a grey hoody and a pair of navy jogging bottoms.

"I'm gonna quickly get changed in the bathroom," I said.

Remus nodded and I headed into the bathroom. I quickly got changed and did what I could with my hair. I made sure I didn't look too hideous before going back into the bedroom.

"Let me know next time you do that!" Remus yelled pulling up his trousers.

I blushed and looked away.

"You look beautiful by the way," he smiled.

"Thank you. You really should put on your bottoms before the shirt, especially when you're comfortable wearing no shirt in front of the person you're hiding from," I laughed.

Remus couldn't think of a comeback so he stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed and we walked into the Great Hall. On weekends they serve breakfast from 6:30 until 10:30 so we had time to eat before everyone got there. We ate our breakfast quickly and then went to Gryffindor common room.

"Er, Mercedes? I need to get ready for school. I'll see you at the start of term feast," Remus smiled.

"OK. I'll see you at the feast. I hope you plan something fun for our lesson," I grinned at him.

Remus stamped my cheek and grinned back at me. I went into my dorm and got changed into my own clothes. I folded up Remus' and took them to his office.

"Remus?" I called knocking on the door.

"Yes?" he said opening the door.

He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Merc. What's up?"

"I brought your clothes," I smiled.

"Oh OK. Thanks, Flobberworm,"

"Anytime. Er, Remmie?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You know that picture you drew of me? Where is it?"

"Oh it's on my desk. Did you want it? It's all finished now,"

"I thought you were doing school work!"

"I was but I don't like leaving a sketch unfinished," he shrugged.

"OK,"

Remus passed me the picture. His drawing technique was unique. I'd never seen anything like it. It was so realistic but it didn't look anything like me. Well I guess the hair _did_look like mine and the dress was _definitely _mine… I guess my nose _is_shaped kinda like that and I probably _do_look like that when I sleep… I wonder if that's how Remus saw me… as this beautiful and elegant girl at peace with the world…

"You can keep it if you like," Remus smiled at me.

I looked back up at him and smiled. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked into my eyes.

"It's doesn't capture your beauty completely but it looks like you," he shrugged.

"My beauty? What beauty? You've added more beauty than I've got!" I laughed.

"I can't believe you can't see how beautiful you are…" he sighed shaking his head.

I looked at him confusedly and nodded towards the door.

"I've gotta get going. You've got work to do and I don't want to disturb you. Or get you in trouble,"

"OK. I'll see you at the feast," he smiled.

I smiled back and stamped his cheek. I left his office and went to the common room. I finished up on all of my homework and caught up with some friends who had got there early.

I went into the Great Hall a few seconds before the feast and sat down. I saved enough spaces for Katie, Laura, Janice, Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Don't ask me how but I did.

Remus walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Remmie," I grinned at him.

"Hey, Merc,"

"Has Remmie done all of his school work?" I asked.

"Yes he has," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble earlier," I said biting my lip.

"Don't be. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I really hope I don't get you expelled…" he moaned stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I won't. Dumbledore wouldn't expel me. I have a lot of contacts you know," I winked tapping the side of my nose.

He chuckled and stamped my cheek. He went over to the Staff Table as everyone flooded in and waved. I waved back and gave all of my friends a hug. I kissed their cheeks and turned to Lee.

"Lee? Are we cool?" I asked him nervously.

I felt my eyes turn red. Lee is a strong believer in 'Bros before Hoes' and completely cut me off when I broke up with Fred. He wouldn't even smile at me when he saw me even though we were really good friends. Lee glanced at Fred who nodded quickly.

"Ice cold," Lee grinned.

He pulled me into a hug and I kissed his cheek.

"It's good to have you back," I grinned at him "All of you guys."

Laura and Katie sat on either side of me. Fred sat in front of me, George sat opposite Katie, Lee sat opposite Laura, Hermione sat next to George, Janice sat opposite Hermione, and Harry sat next to Lee and Ron opposite him.

We all caught up on stuff and I realised that I needed these guys to keep me sane. I would go crazy from being with Remus too much. Crazy in a good way, that is. The meal was nice but I couldn't eat much. I waved to Remus before we went back to Gryffindor tower. We talked in the common room and I curled up in my armchair.

I loved that spot. It was perfect. It was close enough to the fire so I'd be warm in winter but close enough to the window so I'd be cool in summer and be able to get any sudden messages from Midnight. It was also a really comfy chair and you could see every part of the common room.

Us girls went into our dorm (Hermione doesn't share with us) and put on our pyjamas. I sat on my bed and found my bottle of Remus perfume and the drawing of me.

"What's that, Merc?" Katie asked.

"Remus made them for me. Well I helped to make the perfume but he did the drawing," I said passing her the drawing.

"Wow. Did he do that yesterday morning?" Laura admired.

"Yeah. It's amazing, isn't it?" I grinned.

"It's brilliant!" Janice grinned.

"He's too good at everything. He's not making it easy for me not to love him…" I sighed.

Katie laughed and sat on my bed next to me. She pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"You poor, poor, baby," she laughed.

I laughed and went under my bed. I found the huge fluffy pillow Katie bought me for Christmas the first year we were here. It is one of my favourite presents I've ever got. It's so cuddly and soft that I only sleep with it on special occasions so as to not mess it up. I put it on my bed near my pillow and unscrewed the cap of my Remus perfume.

"What's that?" Janice asked.

"Well I really love Remus' scent and he says he loves mine and that it's like a drug to him,"

"You do smell very nice," Janice nodded.

"So we made these perfume that smell of each other so we don't crazy from going cold turkey,"

I shrugged and sprayed it on the pillow so it smelt of him. It reminded me of his house and our bedroom. It reminded me of the way he held me at night…

"Let me see," Laura said carefully taking the pillow away from me.

She held it close and breathed in.

"Nice," she nodded passing it to Janice who then passed it to Katie.

I cuddled the pillow and mumbled "My Remus…"

They all laughed at me and we all got into bed.

"Goodnight, guys," I said.

"Night, Merc,"

"I love you guys,"

"We love you too,"

I smiled into my pillow and imagined Remus' arm around me. I fell asleep in seconds.


	23. Chapter 23

Beep. Beep. Beep. My alarm clock yelled at me. I rolled over and heard people moaning. I heard footsteps near my bed and then a pillow came crashing down onto my head.

"Ow!" I moaned.

My eyes snapped open and I saw Laura standing over me with her pillow in her hands.

"School!" she grinned.

"Oh fuck you…" I moaned rolling over.

"You won't be able to see Lupin if you don't go to school," Katie smirked.

I sat up in bed and started to get changed. I ran into the bathroom and put on my makeup making sure that I looked OK. I brushed my hair and put it up differently. I hoped he would like it. I brushed my teeth and went back into the bedroom. I got my bag and looked at everyone. They were all dressed but not ready.

"Come on. We have things to see," I bounced on the balls of my feet.

"People to do," Janice smirked.

"Oh fuck off," I grinned "I'm gonna go to the twins room."

"OK. We'll meet you in the common room in five," Katie smiled.

I smiled back and left the dorm. I found Fred, George and Lee's and knocked on the door. Fred answered the door without a shirt on and smiled at me.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"One second. Lee hasn't got trousers on yet," he laughed.

"Oh," I blushed and felt my eyes turn pink.

"I have now!" Lee called.

I laughed and Fred moved out of the way. I went in and sat on Fred's bed. I shoved my hand under his pillow and found a book. He didn't like to show it but he loved reading and I knew that he always hid his books under his pillow.

"The Portrait of Dorian Gray? I didn't know you read muggle books," I said.

"There's nothing else to read and this is pretty good," he said finding a shirt.

"I hope Oscar Wilde isn't influencing you… What part are you on?"

"Of course he's not! You know I respect women. And they've just disposed of Basil's body," he mumbled through his shirt.

"Cool beans," I nodded putting the book back.

"Cool beans?" Lee laughed "Who says cool beans anymore?"

"I do," I grinned.

"I missed ya, Merc," he grinned at me.

"I missed you too, Lee,"

I jumped off the bed and gave him a hug. I kissed his cheek and sat next to him. I helped him to tie his tie (he's really bad when it comes to ties) and he looked at me funny.

"Is it true what the clowns say? That you have a crush on Lupin?" he asked.

"No. I don't have a crush on Remus. I'm… deeply in love with him… He's my soulmate but… he doesn't know..." I sighed.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"At the end of the year, yeah but… not right now,"

"What about Valentine's day?"

"What about it?"

"You could send him a card or something,"

"Wouldn't he know it's from me though?"

"Not if you put 'from your secret admirer' or something like that,"

"Great idea!" I grinned.

I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Why so surprised? I _am _a genius," he shrugged.

I laughed and ruffled his hair. He tickled my ribs making me giggle and squirm. Never get into a tickle fight with Lee Jordan. You. Will. Lose!

"I surrender! I surrender!" I squealed.

"You bet you do!" he laughed.

He released me and I sat up.

"My hair's a mess!" I moaned "I can't see Remus like this!"

"Oh dear," George laughed.

"Go away," I laughed.

I went into the bathroom and fixed my hair. I went back into the dorm and George looked at me funny.

"What's up, Georgie?"

"Have you done something different with your hair?"

"Yeah, do you think Remus will like it?"

"He'll love it," George smiled.

I smiled back at him and looked at my phone. It was 8:30. We had half an hour to have breakfast and get to Herbology.

"Come on guys. We have half an hour till Herbology!" I said hitting them all in the head with George's pillow.

"Hey!" Fred moaned.

"Go, go, go!" I yelled at them.

They grabbed their bags and ran into the common room with me chasing after them. They covered their heads with their arms and laughed at me.

"We're down here! We're going, we're going!" George laughed.

"You better be!" I laughed.

I sent the pillow back into their dorm and heard the door close softly behind it.

We met up with Katie, Laura and Janice and went into the Great Hall for breakfast. I had scrambled eggs on toast but the eggs tasted bland compared to Remus'.

I looked up at the staff table and saw him. He smiled and waved at me. I waved back and smiled warmly at him. I breathed in deeply but could only faintly smell his scent through the blur of people. I turned back to my breakfast and saw Hermione rushing off.

Herbology, C.O.M.C, H.O.M and Divination dragged by. I couldn't concentrate. He was on my mind the whole time. He never left. I couldn't stop thinking about him. History of Magic was the worst. By the end my note paper looked like this. Katie laughed at me and gave me a hug. She stuffed the paper in her pocket and followed me to the D.A.D.A classroom.

Remus smiled when he saw me and I went over to him to give him a hug.

"Hey, Remmie," I grinned up at him.

"Hey, Merc," he grinned back.

"What's happening this lesson?" I asked him.

"We're doing a revision for your OWL exams. It's the practical exam I've planned for the third years and it doesn't look too boring," he shrugged.

"I'm sure it'll be great," I grinned.

I stamped his cheek and he stamped my forehead. I sat on one of the front desks as the rest of the class flooded in.

"We're going to do some revision today, students. I've planned this little practical exam for the third years and I think it'll be perfect for revision. Follow me," he smiled excitedly at the class.

He led us outside near the Black Lake to this huge obstacle course.

"Here's the test. You'll all go through one at a time. You'll have to pass through several magical creatures and I'll be waiting for you at the end. You should all be able get through it but if you can't, send up red sparks and I'll come and get you," he smiled.

"OK," we all nodded.

"Everyone get into a line and I'll meet you at the other end,"

We all got into a line and Remus came over to me.

"Have fun!" he grinned.

He stamped my cheek and jogged off at a normal pace. I knew that as soon as he was out of sight he would run properly. I sighed and lightly touched the heart on my cheek. I wish I could feel his lips against my cheek… Against my lips…

"What was that, Merc?" Angelina asked me.

"What was what?" I said as the first person started the course.

"The whole stamp thing. Are you and Lupin dating? I heard you stayed at his house in the holidays. What's it like? Have you seen him without a shirt? What does he look like? Does he have any tattoos? Have you held hands? Has he kissed you? Have you done it? Are you using protection?"

"Angelina Johnson!" I blushed and my eyes turned pink "No, we're not dating, his house is really cosy, yes, I've seen him without a shirt, yeah, he's pretty buff, yeah he's got this black rose tattoo on his left shoulder that's kinda gothic but totally gorgeous, yeah, we've held hands but that's only when we're walking through the woods where it's dark and stuff, he almost kissed my cheek once but if he did he'd break his promise to Dumbledore and _no_we are _not _doing it!" I rambled.

"What promise to Dumbledore?"

"We both had to promise Dumbledore that we wouldn't kiss each other,"

"So what was that stamp thing?"

"It's our kiss stamp so we kiss each other without breaking our promise to Dumbledore,"

"So you are going out?"

"No, I kiss all my friends," I shrugged.

"It's true," George backed me up.

"Thanks, Georgie," I smiled at him.

People continued to go through the course until it was just me. I took a deep breath and started. I waded through a waist deep pool of water and found a Grindylow. I stunned it and died my robes before crossing a series of potholes containing Red Caps. I then squelched through a patch of marsh and ignore the stupid Hinkypunk before finding a trunk.

I dried my robes again, climbed inside and found myself face to face with Remus. The trunk was bigger on the inside but still quite dark. I smiled at him but he just ignored me. He rubbed off the kiss stamp mark on his cheek and turned around. I hadn't realised but Katie was sitting right behind him. She grinned at Remus and he pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him.

"I love you," he breathed and kissed her back.

A tear fell from my eye as their kisses grew more heated and passionate. More tears fell and I whispered "How could you, Katie? You know I love him. He loves her too. She's his soulmate. Why couldn't it be me?" I chocked and started crying.

I looked closely and saw that Katie's face had changed. She wasn't Katie anymore but Janice. Now Janice had changed into Laura. A boggart! I finally understood! It was still really hard to sit there and watch Remus now making out with Angelina but I couldn't stand it any longer.

I pointed my wand at them and choked out the right spell. Hermione disappeared and Remus ran his fingers through his hair. He turned around and saw me. His eyes widened and he pointed behind himself. He shook his head as if to say 'I-don't-know-what-just-happened-but-I-know-I-didn 't-want-it-to' and disappeared too.

I quickly got out of the trunk and Remus jogged over from where he was standing with the rest of the class.

"Are you OK, Merc? Have you been crying?" he said.

He gently cupped my face in his hand and tilted my head up so I was looking up at him.

"No… Maybe… Yes…" I sniffed.

I dabbed my eyes with my sleeve and smiled weakly at him.

"Oh, the boggart. Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It changed though,"

"Really? What to?"

"Well I got in the trunk and I saw 'Mr Perfect' sitting in there and then he turned around and started making out with Katie and then she changed to Janice and Janice changed to Laura and Laura changed to Hermione and Hermione changed to Angelina and I realised it was a boggart and got rid of it," I shrugged.

"That must have been tough on you," Remus bit his lip.

"Stop that," I whispered.

A finger flew to his lip and he stopped immediately.

"Sorry," he whispered back.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. I was glad he wasn't the boggart.

"Come and join the others," Remus smiled at me.

I smiled back and he put his arm around my shoulders. I slid my arm around his waist and we walked over to the rest of the class.

"Are you OK? You were in the boggart trunk for ages. Is it still the same boggart?" Katie said stepping forward with her arms outstretched towards me.

Remus pulled me back ever so slightly but Katie nodded. She tilted her head to the side and looked into his eyes for something.

"The boggart changed," he whispered.

"What to?"

"Well 'Mr Perfect' was in there and so were you and then the two of you started… 'making out'…" Remus said softly.

He gently pulled me closer to him in a half hug and smiled down at me.

"Really?! Is that your greatest fear? Me making out with… 'Mr Perfect'?" Katie whispered.

"No! You changed to Janice after a while. And then Janice changed to Laura and Laura changed to Hermione and Hermione changed to Angelina but I got rid of it before it could change into anyone else," I shrugged.

"Oh. He wouldn't kiss anyone else. Trust me. Even though he doesn't know, he wouldn't. I can feel it," Katie smiled.

Remus nodded in agreement and smiled at me. She pulled me into a hug and I felt Remus arm leave my shoulders. I let go of his waist and hugged her back.

"It's just a boggart," I shrugged.

"Yeah but it made you cry," she shrugged.

I smiled at her and at Remus. He turned to the rest of the class and smiled.

"Well you all got through it and I only had to come and get a few of you. You all did brilliantly but I think you all might need to revise the Hinkypunk," he nodded at certain people in the class "I'll take you all back up to the castle and then you should all be heading towards your common rooms."

We all walked back up to the castle and Remus smiled down at me.

"Are you OK?" he said softly and held my hand.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Good," he smiled.

Everyone else split off and went to their common rooms but my friends stayed with me. Remus and Katie filled them in on my new boggart in Remus' office. Fred came over to me and held my other hand. Remus let go when he saw. It was really hard not to snatch his hand back up and hold it.

"You OK? I know how much you love him," Fred smiled gently squeezing my hand.

"Even Fred knows…" Remus muttered to himself.

I looked at him confusedly and he shook his head.

"I do love him but I'm OK. I know he wouldn't hurt me again even though I've hurt him…" I smiled sadly.

"Again?" Remus said worriedly.

"It wasn't really his fault. I got a little annoyed with him a and punched him but it failed and it really hurt my hand. It wasn't his fault and I got Madam Pomfrey to fix it up, didn't I, Katie?"

I pleaded with my eyes and she nodded along. I was talking about our first full moon together when I punched him. I wasn't technically lying. I did call Remus Madam Pomfrey that night it's just that I hadn't told Katie. She guessed what I was talking about before Remus had.

"Did he apologise?" he asked.

"He was the one who took me to Madam Pomfrey," I shrugged.

"Oh OK. I should let you guys go now. I'll see you at dinner in a few minutes, OK?"

"Yeah," I smiled at him.

Fred let go of my hand and Remus bent down as if to kiss my cheek.

"Whoops…" he blushed.

He took his stamp out of his pocket and stamped my cheek. I giggled and stamped his forehead. We all left but Lee was looking at me weirdly.

"What's up, guys?" I asked them.

"What's up with those stamp things?" George asked.

"Oh well you know I kiss all of you guys on the cheek? We both had to promise Dumbledore not to kiss each other so we came up with them so we could kiss each other on the cheek. And did you see? He almost kissed me! If we hadn't had to make that promise to Dumbledore he would've kissed me! He _wanted _to kiss me!" I giggled.

I skipped off down the corridor. I slipped over but before I fell to the ground, someone held onto me. I breathed in but couldn't quite recognise the scent. I could tell they'd just been playing Quidditch from the light smell of sweat and mud. I stood up and turned around. I smiled at Cedric who still had his arms around my waist.

"Hey, Ced," I smiled and blushed slightly.

"Hey, Merc," he smiled back "I'm sorry about Marcus. I can't believe he would do that. I haven't seen him since and told him to stay away from me and my family but my father doesn't agree. He's family centred and can't see evil unless they're not blood related."

"I understand. Thanks, Cedric. Why weren't you in class?" I asked tilting my head to one side.

The rest of my friends had caught up with me and Cedric shrugged.

"New team members so we got permission to train them during our last lesson. We were only allowed because it was just a revision lesson,"

"Oh, OK. It was a really great lesson. I'm sorry you missed it. Have I ever told you yellow brings out your eyes? You can see the gold flecks mixed in the hazel,"

"No but thanks," Cedric blushed slightly.

"We're gonna thrash you next game," Fred and George grinned.

"I'd like to see you try!" Cedric laughed.

"Don't be a stranger now, Ced," I smiled at him.

"I won't," he smiled back.

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before we walked back to Gryffindor common room. We put our bags in our dorms and I sat in my armchair.

"Did you see that?" I asked excitedly.

"See what?"

"Remus wanted to kiss me!" I giggled.

I blushed and felt my eyes turn pink.

"Not on the lips," Fred shook his head.

"So? He wanted to kiss my cheek! He _almost_kissed my cheek!" I giggled again.

"Oh dear…" Fred sighed.

"What's made you so grumpy?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it's just I don't like the way he looks at you. It's so… intense and… overpowering. It's almost like he's staring into your soul. I don't like it,"

"Can't you just be happy for me? I deserve a little happiness you know? Like no offence or anything Fred but I've never been as happier than when I'm with Remus. I make sure that all of you guys are as happy and healthy and safe as possible that I sometimes forget to think about myself. It was like that even when we were going out. I always wanted everyone to be happy and for once I am truly happy. Again, no offence, Fred. He makes me feel special. He makes me happy why can't you be happy for me?" I frowned at Fred.

"I'm sorry, Merc. I know he makes you happy, it's just that he's older than you and I don't want you to get hurt,"

"I don't wanna get hurt either but I know that Remus won't hurt me,"

"OK. I'm always here for you, Merc,"

"Thanks, Freddie," I smiled.

I went over and sat on his lap. He pulled me into a hug and then we went to the Great Hall for dinner. Fred had his arm around my shoulders. Not in a boyfriend/girlfriend way but in a protective older brother way and that's how I saw Fred, as an older brother, even though he's younger than me… I am the second oldest in the group and at times feel like the youngest or the oldest.

Remus walked up to us and smiled at me. He noticed Fred's arm around my shoulders and turned to Fred.

"May I?" he said opening his arms out slightly towards me.

"Oh yeah, sure," Fred shook his head stupidly and took his arm away from my shoulders.

Remus pulled me gently into his arms and enveloped me in his scent. I wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up and saw he had a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

I unwound my arms and he pulled back slightly.

"Eyes…" he muttered.

"What about them? Do you need beetle eyes or spider eyes for some potion you're making?"

"No," he chuckled slightly and let me go "I'm sorry but every person in the room is watching us; everyone except Dumbledore obviously."

"Oh. That's not your fault. This is high school. Whether their wizards or muggles, teenagers are nosey bastards!" I laughed.

"Here, here!" Katie grinned.

"Will you send Midnight later tonight? About earlier?"

"As you wish, just don't show… Someone," he said so softly I could only just hear him even though I was standing right in front of him.

"OK," I nodded.

He stamped my cheek, I stamped his and we went off to our separate tables. I saw Harry and sat next to him.

"Hey, Harry. Hey, Ronnie. Hey, Hermione," I grinned at them all.

"Hey, Merc," Harry grinned back.

"How are you?" I asked eating some of my lasagne.

"Great. How are you and Lupin?"

"Great. Just fandabbydosy," I smiled to myself.

"She hasn't stopped going on about him since we left D.A.D.A," Laura laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I have not!"

"Yes you have!" Lee and George chorused.

"Oh fuck you," I blushed eating more of my lasagne.

"You seem quiet today, Frederic," Ron grinned.

"It's nothing," Fred shrugged waving his fork.

"Was it about what happened earlier?" I asked him.

"It's nothing," he shrugged again.

"Freddie…" I whispered.

I put my hand over his hand and looked into his eyes through his fringe.

"OK, a little bit…" he mumbled.

"Look at me, Freddie,"

He sighed and looked up at me through his eyelashes. I forgot how pretty his eyes were. Moss green…

"I'm sorry for shouting at you," I whispered.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad he's the one that makes you happy it's just I guess I'm jealous it's not me anymore," Fred blushed.

"Oh, Freddie…"

I sighed and looked down at my plate. I held Fred's hand and squeezed it gently.

"You know we can never go back out again, right?" I whispered looking back at him "I don't feel the way I used to feel about you anymore. What I used to feel about you… I now feel for him but much, _much_ stronger. When I thought I loved you, I remember thinking that you were really nice, and cute, and funny, and clever and then you helped me for the first time with one of my bad dreams and I remember thinking that you were the nicest person I could ever meet. It's different with him. I know it's selfish but I want him by my side all of the time. He's gorgeous and kind and sweet and nice and funny and strong and sensitive and adorable and I love him. I know I do. I think about him all of the time, I can't help but smile when I say his name, I see his face and hear his voice when I close my eyes, I could pick him out in a crowd even if I was blindfolded, I've had several dreams about him and I and I miss him even now when he's in the same room as me."

"I know. I know how you feel about him and I know how you feel about us it's just that you haven't known him as long as you've known me,"

"Freddie…" I whispered "Don't make it awkward. You know I love you but I love you like a brother. I love you like I love George, and Harry, and Ron, and Lee, and Draco and Cedric. Please don't make it awkward when I've only just got you back."

"I won't. I'm sorry,"

"Thank you. I love you, Freddie,"

"I love you too," he smiled.

I smiled back at him and released his hand. We all finished eating and stood up to leave. Fred and George turned towards the staff table.

"Professor Lupin?" Fred called.

His head snapped up and he smiled in our direction.

"It starts next week!" George grinned mischievously.

Remus chuckled and nodded. He waved at me and we left. I walked slowly to the common room so I wouldn't fall over again. We did our homework for the next day and went to bed. I wanted to know what had confused Remus in his office earlier.

I put on my pyjamas and got into bed. I sat up and stared out of the window into the night. The stars twinkled brightly and reminded me of Remus' eyes. I smiled to myself and Katie, Laura and Janice all came to sit on my bed beside me.

"What's up, Merc? Are you thinking of him again?" Janice laughed.

"It's the stars," I sighed "They remind me of Remus' eyes when he's laughing…"

"Oh dear," Laura moaned.

"Oh, fuck off, Laura. You were worse than this when you fancied Noah!"

"Trust you to bring that up again," he stuck her tongue out at me.

"I love you, Laura!" I grinned at her.

"I love you, too," she pulled me into a one armed hug.

I rested my elbows on the window sill and saw something darker than the night sky moving towards us. I grinned and noticed Midnight's shining eyes getting closer and closer.

"She's here!" I grinned.

"Do we get to see?" Katie asked.

"It depends on whether he minds or not," I shrugged.

I let Midnight in and she hooted in my ear. I laughed as she sat on my shoulder and dropped the letter onto my lap.

"Thanks," I smiled at her and stroked her wings.

I quickly opened the letter and looked at the bottom.

One part said '

P.P.S Yes, Merc, you can show your dorm mates as long as they do not tell. x'

I nodded and smiled at them. I flapped the letter dramatically making them laugh. I read it out loud and this is what it said:

'To my Flobberworm,  
about earlier… I saw Fred was holding your hand in my office and that you were holding his hand at dinner today. Are you two dating again? I really hope he's not your soulmate, Mercedes. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't mean to offend you or Fred but I know there's someone out there who's perfect for you but his name is not Fred Weasley! Please don't hate me! I want you to know that I'll always be here for you and that I'll never judge you. I do appreciate that Fred is better than Snuffles but I don't think he's right for you. I'm saying this with your best interests at heart. I only want you to be happy. Sleep well, dear.  
Your nerd, Remus xx  
P.S I'm kinda sad that Fred knows who ''Mr Perfect'' is but I don't. x  
P.P.S Yes, Merc, you can tell your dorm mates as long as they don't tell. x  
P.P.P.S Tell the twins game on! x'

"Oh! That's why he looked at me funny!" I smiled to myself "He really cares about me…"

"We know he does, you idiot!" Janice laughed.

"So do I…" I smiled.

"Do you realise what he said though?" Laura said.

"Yes! He thinks I'm dating Fred!" I groaned.

I head butted the window sill and rubbed my head.

"Shit that hurt…"

"You're a retard, Merc," Laura laughed.

"I know. Get over it," I rubbed my head and laughed.

I took out a quill and ink and wrote on the back of his letter.

'To my nerd,  
I am **NOT** dating Fred! And thank you so much for being there for me. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow.  
Your Flobberworm, Mercedes. xx  
P.S Yeah I showed the girls but they won't tell Fred. x  
P.P.S Sure, I'll tell them. x  
P.P.P.S I didn't tell Fred. He guessed and guessed right. I'm sorry I can't tell you who 'Mr Perfect' is. x'

"Take this to Remus for me, please, Midnight, then you can go and hunt or go to the Owlery. I'll save you something nice tomorrow morning," I smiled at the owl on my shoulder.

I gave Midnight the letter and she nodded at me. I stroked her wings and she flew out of the window.

"We've got school tomorrow!" I sighed.

"Yup," Katie laughed.

"Can you stop my head from throbbing?" I groaned.

"Sure," she smiled.

Janice and Laura got into their own beds and Katie shuffled closer. She got out her wand and tapped it against my head. I smiled at her as she got into her own bed.

"Thanks, Katie. I love you guys," I smiled at them all.

"We love you too, Merc," they smiled back.

I curled up under my covers next to my Remus pillow and fell asleep instantly.

Nothing much happened the next day so I'm gonna skip to the next week. It's now Thursday the next week.


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up and got dressed feeling excited. We had D.A.D.A first and I got to see Remus straight away. I put on my makeup carefully and went into the twins dorm.

"Out!" they screamed.

"Why?" I screamed back.

"We're planning!"

"Oh… OK. I won't tell Remus," I laughed.

I went into the common room and met up with Katie, Laura, Janice and the trio.

"Where're the twins and Lee?" Janice asked.

"They screamed at me and said they were 'planning'," I smiled.

"OK. I think we should go to the Great Hall without them,"

"Yes, we should. Something's going to happen…" I smiled dreamily.

Their eyes filled with excitement and nerves. If Luna Lovegood had been the one to say those words, they would've laughed and walked away but they knew what I could see. I don't get visions about everyday things just huge things. I can sense the weather and little choices people will make. Not their exact choice but whether they're good or bad or important or not.

We went into the Great Hall and started our cereal. Fred and George came in and sat down casually beside us.

Remus came over and gave me a hug as usual and stamped my cheek.

"Hey, Merc," he smiled at me.

"Hey, Remmie," I smiled back and stamped his forehead.

He went up to the staff table and sat down. As he did so a loud fart noise echoed around the room. I giggled softly as everyone laughed at him. Remus chuckled and stood up again. He murmured a spell at the whoopee cushion on his chair so it flew towards the twins and hit George in the face.

"Real mature, guys," he chuckled.

Fred, George and Lee all laughed and George waved the whoopee cushion in the air. Remus rolled his eyes and sat back down again. The laughter had stopped and everyone continued to eat their breakfast. The second Remus picked up his spoon a green coloured liquid came down onto his head. He jumped up coughing and spluttering. The green liquid seemed to sink into his skin and clothes until all of a sudden long hairs started sprouting out of his head and face. It grew and grew and grew until his beard and moustache came down to the floor. He moved his hair so it covered up his face and roared at everyone. I laughed at him along with everyone else and tried to find his eyes through his hair.

Remus moved his hair away from his face and smiled at me. I smiled back and he winked. I laughed again as he sat back down and started comparing beards with Dumbledore next to him. Fred, George and Lee laughed loudly and carried on eating their cereal.

We went to D.A.D.A and sat down all chatting about Remus' hair. He walked in through the door looking normal and sat on his desk beside me.

"Sorry I'm late, students. I had a little hair trouble," he chuckled running his fingers through his hair and looked at the twins and Lee.

They all winked at him and stroked their imaginary beards. I laughed and Remus smiled down at me. I smiled back at him and he stamped my cheek. I stamped his cheek and sat at my desk.

The lessons flew past until it came to dinner time. We all went into the Great Hall. It was Spaghetti Bolognese today. Fred and George sat on either side of me and smiled.

"Hey, Merc," they grinned "Did you like Lupin's beard, this morning?"

"Loved it. It was almost better than Dumbledore's," I grinned back.

"Why thank you," they grinned.

"So what's the next prank?" I asked.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Lee shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll tell! Nothing ruins a prank more than the victim being prepared for it,"

"I wouldn't tell but I guess you're not going to tell me," I shrugged.

I continued to eat my spaghetti and then we went back to Gryffindor common room. I curled up in my armchair and looked into the fire. I could hear my friends talking and laughing around me and smiled. I closed my eyes and I breathed in the fire's scent but picked up something else. The light fragrance of wolf and night was drifting towards me and I turned to the portrait hole.

Remus was standing there and saw me. He smiled and put a finger to his lips. No one had noticed him yet and I nodded slightly so as not to draw attention to myself or Remus. He waved a video camera in the air and a smiled slightly. I turned away but could still see Remus out of the corner of my eye.

He pressed a button on his camera and pointed it in our direction. A small flash went off but everyone ignored it. We've all been ignoring flashes in the common room since Colin Creevey joined Hogwarts. I saw Remus nod to himself and press another button. He smirked mischievously and flicked his wand in the twins and Lee's direction. An orange potion fell down onto their heads and they jumped up shrieking.

Everyone turned in the common room and laughed. The potion sunk into their clothes and skin just like Remus' hair potion and all of a sudden the boys had grown bright orange beaks and webbed feet and were covered in bright yellow feathers. The looked like giant ducks! I laughed with everyone else and they flapped their arms/wings at each other. They pointed their arms/wings at each other and laughed/quacked.

Remus' chuckle echoed out over everyone else's and the boys/ducks turned around. They quacked angrily at him making everyone laugh harder.

"That'll wear off at the exact start of Transfiguration tomorrow boys and Madam Pomfrey will be of no help to you. That's a potion me and the boys made back in the day… No healer knows how to cure it and I strongly doubt Professor Snape knows how to cure it. He did look very funny as a duck though…" he chuckled.

"You turned Snape into a duck!?" I laughed.

"Lily's idea actually but it was very funny,"

The boys/ducks stormed/waddled up to their dorm and Remus came over to me. He gently picked me up and sat down in my armchair with me still in his arms.

"Nice one, Lupin," Harry approved.

"Thanks but that prank was old school," Remus smiled to himself.

"Really? We haven't seen that since we've been here," Laura shook her head.

"We used to sell the potion to people when I was here and we'd go down to breakfast and there'd be loads of ducks slurping up their breakfast through their beaks. Those were the days…"

"You make yourself sound so old, Remmie!" I laughed.

"Well I guess I am old," he shrugged.

"You're not. You're only…twelve years older than me,"

"You're sixteen now, remember?"

"Oh my God yeah! So you're eleven years older than me,"

"Not in March I won't,"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"It's January, Merc!"

"So? You've been so nice to me so you deserve a lot of thought in your present,"

"So you don't put thought in other presents?"

"I always put thought into my presents it's just that you deserve something special," I shrugged.

"Always thinking of others…"

"That's because others are more important than me," I shrugged and looked away from him.

"You're so blind. You see but you don't notice what's right in front of you…" Remus murmured in my ear.

A slight shiver went down my spine and I closed my eyes for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"Mean? I mean nothing. I'm talking nonsense. Do you wanna see the video?"

"Sure!" I grinned turning to face him.

He opened up the camera and pressed play. He held it open so I could see and I smiled. Fred, George and Lee were all sitting down casually with their backs to the camera. I heard a soft muttering coming from Remus' lips behind the camera and a thick orange liquid came down on their heads. They jumped up and shrieked with surprise. It was so funny. In a matter of seconds standing in their place were three fluffy ducks. The giant ducks started quaking and flapping their wings at each other before waddling upstairs to their dorm. Remus quickly paused the video and snapped it shut. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Cool beans," I nodded.

"Cool beans? I haven't heard that one in a while,"

"Sweet cheese,"

Remus chuckled and gave me a one armed hug. I smiled to myself. I'm so lucky to have him as a friend… I yawned slightly.

"Are you tired?" Remus whispered in my ear.

"Now that you mention it…"

"Bed time then," he smiled.

I smiled back and sat up. Remus' arms relaxed slightly and moved from my neck and shoulders to my waist. I swivelled around and stamped his nose.

"Night, night, Remmie," I smiled at him.

He let go of me and I slid off of his lap.

"Good night, Merc," he smiled back at me and leaned forward slightly.

He stamped my cheek and I skipped off to bed. I turned around at the top stair and saw Remus politely saying goodbye to my friends and then leaving the common room. He turned around at the portrait hole and saw me. He smiled up at me and waved. I waved back and went to bed.

I'm getting bored of writing down everything so here are some of the pranks that the boys did.

Fred, George, Lee: gave Remus a big black uno-brow for the day (making him look less gorgeous than normal!)

Remus: died their hair so it was like a moodring for three days (Fred's turned purple every time he was near me and Lee's turned purple every time he was near Janice. It was weird because Remus didn't find out that when _my_eyes turned purple it was because I loved _him_.)

Fred, George, Lee: hung Remus' boxers from the Astronomy tower for the day (very embarrassing for me and Remus especially the orange ones with green spots!)

Remus: Stole all of their clothes and replaced them with bright pink frilly dress robes for the day

Fred, George, Lee: Spilled apple juice and water on Remus' trousers and shoes while he slept in his office chair and put a huge picture of it on one of the walls of the Great Hall

Remus: gave them elephant noses and ears for a week (they still looked really cute with them which was weird)

Fred, George, Lee: turned his fingers in to cacti (making it very difficult for him to hug me without getting spines in my robes, hair or skin!)

Remus: shaved his initials into their eyebrows and the back of their heads (not the back of Lee's head since he has dreadlocks) and put pink sequins on the back of all of their robes so it said'I 3 Remus Lupin! xxx'

Remus' pulled his last prank on the 3rd of February and the boys forfeited. They had squid noses for a week and it was so funny.

I didn't know whether to put it before the pranks or after but I'm gonna tell you about January's full moon here.


	25. Chapter 25

On the day of the full moon, I packed my bag for the night and stuffed it under my armchair in the common room. The lessons flew past and I really can't be bothered to tell you everything that happened. After dinner I was sitting in my armchair in the common room talking to Katie about Potions with Snape. I heard someone walking through the portrait hole and breathed in deeply. I caught Remus' scent amongst the others. I grinned and turned around to face him.

"Remus!" I grinned.

"Hey, Merc," he grinned back.

I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Have you been taking your potion?" I whispered.

Remus nodded and smiled.

"Shall we go then?" he asked giving me his elbow.

He winked at me making me laugh. I got my bag out from under my armchair and looped my arm through his.

"Bye guys," I grinned at them all.

"Bye, Merc," Laura grinned back.

Remus waved politely at my friends and I blew a kiss at them. We walked out of the common room and Remus unhooked our arms. I looked at him funny and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders instead. I smiled and slid my arm around his waist.

Remus froze the Whomping Willow so we could go through. He slid down the hole and called up to me. I slid down the hole (squealing a little bit) and into Remus' arms. He held me tightly and chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"You. You're so adorable,"

"If you say so…"

"I do say so. Put your bag on the bed, dear," he smiled down at me as we walked into the main room.

Remus gently put me down and I put my bag on the bed. He stood in the middle of the room and looked at the ceiling.

"Remmie?"

"Yeah?"

"Take off your shoes and your shirt,"

"Why? Are you using a desperate situation to get me out of my shirt?" he chuckled.

"You wish!" I laughed "Your clothes rip when you change. It would be best if you took all of your clothes off but…" I blushed and felt my eyes turn pink.

"Good idea," he nodded.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. He folded up his clothes and put them on the bed beside me with his shoes and socks on top.

"Any minute now…" I whispered.

Remus nodded and bit his lip. I stood up and shook my head. He chuckled and stopped. I smiled and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face in my hair. I breathed in his scent and felt him do the same.

I smiled into his chest and felt his back stiffen. I pulled him closer to me and felt him getting bigger and bigger. I unwound my arms from his waist and held onto his wrists. I felt fur growing on his chest and arms. I felt his head lengthen and heard his trousers ripping as his legs grew. I couldn't hold his weight anymore so I stood back and Remus fell down onto all fours.

"Are you OK, Remmie?" I whispered.

He nodded and I scratched him behind the ears. Remus gave me a wolfish grin and I laughed. I opened my mind so he would open his and I could hear what he was saying.

"I'm gonna go and get changed," I smiled.

_"__OK,"_ he smiled back.

I got my bag from the bed and ran into the bathroom. I changed into my stripy zebra pyjamas. I took off my makeup and made sure I didn't look too ugly before going back into the main room. I took Remus' clothes off of the bed and got under the covers.

_"__May I?"_ Remus asked.

"Sure…?"

I had no idea what he wanted to do but I didn't care. If he was happy I was happy. Remus jumped onto the bed beside me and I smiled at him. I pulled the covers from underneath him and put it around him. He shuffled closer to me and I stroked his soft fur.

I looked into his clear blue eyes and blushed into his chest.

_"__You're so adorable,"_ Remus chuckled.

"If you say so…"

_"__I do say so. I wish I knew what you're thinking…"_ he whispered.

"I would let you but then you'd know who 'Mr Perfect' is and you can't know who he is just yet… Sorry, Remmie, darlin'…"

_"__Don't be sorry. I know you'll tell me in your own time, dear,"_ Remus smiled at me.

"I've never met anyone like you, Remus…"

_"__I'm glad you've never met a werewolf before,"_

"No I don't mean a werewolf; even though you _are_the first werewolf I've met. I mean someone with your personality. I've never met anyone as kind, as sweet, as selfless, as loyal, as clever or as funny as you,"

_"__That's a lot of adjectives!"_ Remus chuckled.

"And all of them are true,"

_"__You're amazing, did you know that?"_

"Why thank you, but why? I've done nothing, absolutely nothing for you," I whispered.

_"__You have. You made me happy when I was sad and helped me get over my past. You've made me feel wanted… Needed… Special… You've been one of the six people that ever have been nice to me. You don't judge me for what I am but for who I am inside. I'm so glad I met you, Merc,"_

"I'm glad I met you too. You make me feel special, you know?"

_"__I'm glad I do,"_

I yawned slightly and rested my forehead against his chest.

_"__Are you tired, Flobberworm?"_ Remus chuckled softly.

"A little… Wait a second,"

I got out of bed and went in my bag for the blanket. I pulled the covers off of Remus and tucked the blanket around his waist. I got back into bed and Remus pulled the covers around my shoulders with his teeth.

_"__Goodnight, Mercedes,"_ he purred.

I smiled and nodded at him. I stamped his cheek and laughed at the little mark it left on his fur. Remus chuckled and rested his nose against my forehead. I shivered at how cold it was and he bit his lip.

_"__Sorry,"_ he said moving his nose.

"Don't be. It's soothing… And stop biting your lip,"

Remus smiled at me and put his cold, wet nose against my forehead again. I rested my head on his outstretched arm and stroked his golden-brown fur. Remus suddenly licked my cheek making me squirm.

"Remmie!" I giggled.

_"__I would've stamped your cheek but I can't hold it in my paws…"_ Remus sighed.

"Oh. Thanks… I think," I grinned.

_"__Goodnight, Merc,"_

"Goodnight, Remmie," I whispered.

I shuffled closer to him and closed my mind. I stroked his fur and fell asleep.

I'm going to skip a little bit more and move on to the day before Valentine's Day.


	26. Chapter 26

Dumbledore had arranged it so that there was a Hogsmead day today and the day after Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day couldn't be a Hogsmead day because… well I don't exactly know why but Dumbledore had made it a non-uniform day.

The trio, the twins, Lee, my friends and I were all going to Hogsmead to buy Valentine's Day presents. Since neither of us had a boyfriend or girlfriend, we had done a sort of secret admirer thing. We had all put our names into the hat and pulled out a name. I had picked out Harry but I didn't know who had picked me.

We all split off and went shopping. I'm not telling exactly what everyone got but I bought Remus some candyfloss from Honeydukes in the shape of a rose and Harry a little box of caramel snitches with the words 'Happy Valentine's Day!" piped onto eat one with golden icing.


	27. Chapter 27

Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep. Valentine's Day. I was single on Valentine's Day. How tragic. It's not fair. If Remus had never turned up I'd be with Fred and not head over heels in love with Remus instead. He was totally wrong for me but totally right. It's not fair. Wait. Did I want to go out with Fred? Nah! Stupid Valentine's Day messing with my head…

I rolled over and buried my head under my covers. I heard footsteps near my bed but I couldn't figure out who it was. I didn't care. I breathed in Remus' scent off of my pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

"Mercedes! Wake up!" Laura yelled hitting me with her pillow.

"Go away!" I groaned opening my eyes and rolling over to face her.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Get up! You might get something nice! I heard Remus say he might get people Valentine's Day presents!" Katie grinned.

I jumped up and went into the bathroom. I got dressed and put up my hair. I put in the butterfly hairclip Janice got me for Christmas and my heart necklace from Remus. I wanted to look nice for Valentine's Day. It was the day of love and happiness after all. I skipped into the main dorm room and smiled.

"What's got you so happy?" Janice yawned.

"It's Valentine's Day. It's supposed to be a happy day so I'm happy," I grinned.

"I like the butterfly clip," Laura said pointing at it.

"Thanks. Janice got it for me,"

"Oh yeah. It looks good on you," she smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled "When should I give Harry his present?"

"Just after lunch?" Katie suggested.

"OK. Who did you get Janice?"

"Lee…" she blushed.

"Janice Wang, do you fancy Lee?!" I grinned.

"Kinda…"

"Yay!" I grinned bouncing up and down.

"What do you mean 'yay'?"

"Didn't you see when Remus died their hair so it was like a moodring? Didn't you notice how his hair went purple every time he was near you? Don't you know what purple _means_?"

"What does it mean?"

"I'll give you a clue. My eyes turn purple every time I think of Remus or see Remus or am anywhere near Remus," I said feeling my eyes turn purple.

"Shut up!" Janice grinned with wide eyes.

"Exactly!" I grinned.

Janice shrieked and jumped around with me. I grinned and we went downstairs into the common room.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I grinned at everyone.

Everyone laughed at me and grinned back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Merc!"

I laughed and sat in my arm chair. I tapped my feet against the ground and waited for my friends to arrive. When they all did I gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, guys!" I grinned at them all.

We skipped down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat down at the table and smiled. It was bacon and eggs on toast. The bacon was put all around the toast and the egg was on the toast. The egg yolk was in the shape of a love heart and little red love hearts were floating in my orange juice. Red love hearts were floating around our heads. It wasn't snowing as often but it was still cold. The sky was a clear white colour and the sun was shining as if to welcome Valentine's day. I looked up at the staff table and saw Remus scanning the Gryffindor tables. He saw me and smiled. He jogged over to me with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Remmie," I grinned at him "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Hey, Merc. I got you a present,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Here you go," he smiled nervously.

He passed me a tiny red box he was holding behind his back. There was a little purple bow on it and I smiled up at him. I carefully untied the bow and wrapped the ribbon around my wrist. I took the lid off of the box and inside was a tiny pink metal rose. It hung on a tiny piece of silver chain.

"Wow…" I whispered.

"It's for your charm bracelet. Here, let me," Remus smiled.

He took it out of the box and attached it to my charm bracelet. Now I had a wolf and a flower. It was amazing.

"Do you like it? I made it myself. Not with my actual hands, with my wand obviously but I did find the metal myself. Do you like the colour? Does it look OK?"

"No, I don't like it," I shook my head.

Remus' face fell and he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I love it! It's beautiful. Thank you, Remmie," I grinned.

I pulled him into a hug and he hugged me back.

"I'm glad you like it,"

"Well there is one thing wrong with it…"

"What? Do you want me to make you a different one? A red rose this time? Purple?"

"No nothing like that it just makes mine seem rubbish…" I sighed.

"You got me a present?"

"Of course I did, nerd,"

"You didn't have to..."

"I did! You're my friend," I shrugged.

I put the box on the table and went in my bag. I found the marshmallow flower and gave it to Remus.

"It's not the best but I know you've got a sweet tooth and…"

"I love it," Remus smiled at me.

He took off the clear cellophane wrapper and stuffed it into his pocket. He ripped the candyfloss leaf in half and gave me some.

"Nice," he smiled.

He held the flower in his teeth making me laugh.

"Stay still," he mumbled.

I stood as still as a statue and he took the little pink ribbon from around the flower and gently tied it in a bow around my neck to form a cute little necklace. I smiled up at him and took the flower out of his teeth. I wrapped it back up in the cellophane and gave it back to him.

"We don't wanna make it all sticky now do we?" I smiled.

"No we don't," he smiled back "You know this is the first Valentine's Day present I've had in years. Thank you, Merc."

"Don't mention it. There's a card in my bag too,"

I went in my bag and passed Remus the card. He opened it and smiled.

"I'm sorry there's no card but there is a note," Remus shrugged nodding towards the box on the table.

I took it out and read it. It said

'To, Merc.  
I hope you have a happy Valentine's Day!  
Love Remus xx '

I smiled at him and stamped his cheek.

"Thanks, Remmie,"

"That's OK. You look beautiful by the way,"

He smiled back at me and stamped my cheek before going back to the staff table. I sat back down and started my eggs and bacon.

"Draco!" I moaned.

I jumped up and ran to the Slytherin table. I ran up to Draco and tripped in my shoes. Draco caught me before I hit the ground and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks, Draco," I smiled at him "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Hey, Merc. Happy Valentine's Day to you too. I got you a card," he smiled back.

He got out the card he got for me and gave it to me. I smiled and opened it. It said

'To Merc.  
Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you have a great day and figure out how many people in this school have a crush on you!  
Love Draco. xxx'

I grinned and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Draco. It's real sweet of you,"

"I got you some flowers too," he smiled.

"Really? That's too cute," I grinned.

He passed me two purple calla lilies. I breathed in their floral scent and smiled.

"They're beautiful, Draco. Thank you. I got you a card but no present. I'm sorry," I bit my lip.

"Don't worry. And don't bite your lip. It's Valentine's Day and whatever lucky guy gets to kiss you will be slightly disappointed if your lip's bleeding or bruised from biting it so much,"

"Sorry. Here's your card," I said giving it to him.

"Thanks, Merc," Draco smiled.

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before skipping off to Gryffindor table.

"Be careful in those shoes, Merc!" Draco called after me.

I laughed and waved at him before sitting down in between Fred and George again. I finished eating my eggs and bacon and showed them all my new charm.

"That's really cute," Harry grinned at me.

"I know. He's amazing isn't he?" I sighed.

"Sure," Fred smiled "Come on. We've gotta get to Transfiguration before Professor McGonagall murders us."

"Oh yeah," I smiled.

We skipped off to Transfiguration (well I skipped while Fred and George speed walked alongside me making sure I didn't trip – which I didn't, FYI) and sat down.

As a Valentine's day treat (yes Professor McGonagall was being nice and gave us a treat. She was a big old softie when it came to romance and love and stuff), we were transfiguring seeds into sweets and weeds into flowers.

"Students? There is a black owl tapping on the window. Does it belong to anyone?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Er, yeah. That's my owl, Midnight. What is she doing here?" I said standing up to let her in.

"You know I normally wouldn't allow this but since it's Valentine's Day…" she sighed.

"Thank you, professor," I smiled at her.

Midnight hopped onto my forearm and I took the letter and the package from her. She hopped onto my shoulder so I could untie the package. I was too curious to go back to my seat so I opened it right there. The package was nice red roses around one plastic rose tied with black ribbon. I opened the letter to see who it was from and noticed it was written with letters cut out from a page of the Daily Prophet.

It said'Dear Mercedes. Roses are Red, Violets and Blue, I'm sorry to say it but **I** **love** **you**. My love for you is eternal and I will love you until each of these roses die. Your secret admirer… (Yes I know it's cheesy but hey) xxx'

I smiled to myself and waltzed towards my seat. I sat down and transfigured my water bottle into a vase and put the flowers in it. I put the little letter/card against the vase and smiled.

"Mercedes? Would you care to explain?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Everyone in the class was staring at me and I giggled.

"Well look how gorgeous these flowers are! I have no idea who sent them but the note says 'Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I'm sorry to say it but I love you. My love is eternal and I will love you until each of these roses die'…" I read off of the letter/card.

"That's so adorable," Katie squealed.

"I know right?" I grinned running a finger along the petals of the flowers.

"That is very sweet but I would like you to continue with the lesson," Professor McGonagall smiled at me.

Yes Professor McGonagall smiled at me. It's weird. I think I'm one of a small group of people she has smiled at. She's very strict but really nice.

"Sorry," I blushed.

Midnight hopped onto my forearm and I stroked her head.

"You've got to go to the Owlery now, Midnight. I've got my lessons," I whispered at her "You know where to find me if you need me."

I stroked her wings and she hooted loudly.

"Shh!" I whispered.

Midnight hooted softly and flapped her wings. She flew out of the room and people's eyes slowly turned away from me.

After Transfiguration, we went to H.O.M. I took my flowers with me because I knew Professor Binns wouldn't notice. I sat by the window just in case Midnight came again. I wasn't expecting her but if she did it wouldn't attract his attention. Professor Binns had only been interrupted once in his whole teaching career (living and dead) and that was last year.

I was told by Harry that Hermione had asked him halfway through the lesson if the Chamber of Secrets existed. They obviously did and that was the very place were Harry Potter started to love Ginny Weasley. He still doesn't know it yet but deep down he does. He'll figure it out some day… Two years' time to be exact…

Katie and I were talking about the flowers and trying to figure out who my secret admirer was when there was a tapping sound coming from the window.

"No way!" Katie laughed.

I looked and saw Midnight tapping on the window. I let her in and she sat on my desk next to my flowers. She gave me the letter and package and I put my finger to my lips. She nodded her little head and watched me.

I opened the box and saw a little snowflake in a piece of glass. It was so beautiful. I could see blue and white and silver dancing across it. It was so unique... Different… Special… Mine… I smiled and opened the letter.

It said'Dear Mercedes. If hugs and kisses were snowflakes, I'd send you a blizzard. I'm so grateful I met you. You've made my life brighter just with your beautiful smile. Your secret admirer... Again… xxx'in letters from the Daily Prophet again.

It must have been from the same person. I smiled to myself and showed Katie. She smiled back at me and I put the snowflake next to the flowers. I put the letter/card next it and smiled.

At break time, I ran (well trotted in my heels) as fast as I could to Gryffindor common room. I ran upstairs (stacking it on the last step obviously) and put my gifts on the bed. I smiled at them and went back downstairs. I found my friends in the common room and we went outside and walked around the Black Lake.

"Is it true someone sent you those?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yeah. It's so weird though, Hermione. I have no idea who could've sent them. Or why!"

"Well that's obvious isn't it?"

"Is it?"

"Whoever's sending you these is obviously in love with you!"

"Yeah… When are we giving our Secret Valentine's presents?" I asked throwing a stone across the lake.

It failed and sunk straight away but I didn't care. It went pretty far anyway.

"After lunch. It's been decided that we all send our presents at the end of lunch time so each person gets their present at the start of their last lesson," George nodded.

He threw a stone across the lake and it bounced/skipped/whatever four times.

"Show off," I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed and threw another one. I threw one again but it hit something. The Giant Squid raised its head above the water and waved its tentacles in our direction angrily. I laughed but stepped back from the water's edge.

"We're gonna tell each other who sent them the gifts after dinner. We're all gonna go to the Owlery and send them the notes just before we go to the common room," Fred smiled at me.

"Oh OK. Should we use the school owls?" I asked as we turned around and started heading towards the castle.

"Yeah because everyone knows Tequila and Midnight," Katie shrugged.

Tequila was Katie's owl. Her sister was drunk when she named him but the name stuck. It's quite funny actually. Tequila is a little brown owl. He's cute.

"OK," I smiled.

We all went our separate ways while Katie, Laura, Janice and I went to Herbology. I sat beside Cedric in the greenhouse and smiled at him.

"Hey, Merc. Happy Valentine's Day!" Cedric grinned.

"Hey, Ced," I grinned back "I got you a card."

I passed him the card and he smiled at me.

"Thanks, Merc. I got you one too," he passed me the card.

I opened it up and it said

'To Merc,  
Happy Valentine's Day! Have a great day.  
Love Cedric xx'

I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. I kissed his cheek and put my card into my bag.

"Thanks, Cedric. It's lovely," I grinned.

"Anytime. Er, Mercedes? Is your owl Midnight black?" he asked.

"Yes… Why?"

"Well I think it's tapping on the door," Cedric pointed.

"What?!"

I turned around and sure enough, Midnight was tapping on the door.

"Students? Does anyone recognise this owl?" Professor Sprout asked letting her in.

"Yeah, that's Midnight. Oh my God, more?!" I confusedly stood up.

Midnight flew over to me and landed on my forearm.

"Oh my days, Midnight. How many more?! God this guy's persistent…"

There was only a letter this time. Well at least he's not wasting money on me…

I opened the letter and it said

'Your tongue burns my soul like molten flame,  
As you pierce my soul I silently scream your name,  
I kiss your lips and taste your bloodied soul,  
Feel the blood engorge us and make our love whole,  
You float to me silently on wings of darkest night,  
Consuming my heart with your lovers bite,  
Joyously my blood surges forth and splashes your face,  
As my warm body you now so passionately embrace,  
My soul sings desires in endless refrain,  
My angel, my love, you make pleasure such sweet pain.

(I know its kinda gothic but… that's how I feel) Your secret admirer… Yet again… xxx'in letters cut out from the Daily Prophet.

I gasped and passed it to Katie who passed it to Janice who passed it to Laura who passed it back to me. Cedric was looking at me funny so I passed it to him too. I giggled and sat back in my seat hugging myself. Midnight fell off of my shoulder making me sit up again.

"Mercedes? Would you care to send your owl out of my greenhouse? I have been lenient and let her bring in your Valentine's Day card but I don't think some of the plants are agreeing with her and she's disrupting my lesson," Professor Sprout sighed.

"Oh sorry, Professor. It's just that this one guy's been sending me letters and gifts all day. I don't have anything against that but the teachers have been kinda annoyed. Whoever he is, he's really sweet and poetic…" I smiled to myself.

"Really?" Professor Sprout asked walking over and leaning against our desk.

"Yeah. Midnight? Could you go to the Owlery? Professor Sprout here might get angry and throw you out. Thank you for being such a good girl today," I smiled at Midnight and stroked her feathers.

She hooted happily at me and flew out of the greenhouse.

"So what has this mystery guy been saying?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Oh all sorts. He's absolutely adorable. I didn't know anyone could like me this much!" I giggled.

I had made a copy of his other two letters and got them out of my bag. I showed them to Professor Sprout and she grinned at me.

"So who do you think he is?" she asked.

"I dunno. I know who I'd _love_ him to be but there's no chance it is him…"

"Who would you like him to be?"

"Promise you won't tell him?"

"I promise,"

"Well I kinda wish it was Remus but I know he wouldn't. He doesn't like me that way. I can tell he doesn't…"

"How can you tell? Have you asked him?"

"Of course not! Well he told me that he's head over heels in love with someone and I asked who she was but he wouldn't tell. He knows I love someone as much as he loves her but he doesn't know that it's him… I can't tell him yet can I? If I do, he'll think I'm weird and won't be my friend anymore,"

"So you'd rather be his friend and have him not know how you feel instead of knowing that he knows and hardly ever talking to him?"

"Well, my dream is to be the one he loves," I blushed "but I'll take what I can get."

"I don't mean this offensively, Remus is a great guy, but what's so special about him? Yeah he's good-looking I guess… He's got a nice personality but we're not really that close,"

"He's really gorgeous… He's a got a gorgeous smile and gorgeous eyes and gorgeous hair and, if you don't mind me saying, gorgeous abs. He's really kind and strong and sweet and gentle and powerful and funny and romantic and just… perfection," I sighed.

"I guess so. How would you know if he has nice abs?"

"Well I stayed at his during the holidays didn't I? Well he had a one bedroom house so we shared a bed and he never slept with a shirt on. He works out so he's… pretty buff,"

"So who do you think's sending the Valentine's Day gifts?"

"I dunno. At first I thought it was Fred because I know he still likes me but he seemed genuinely shocked the first time I got one. I have no idea who he is…"

We spent the rest of the lesson talking about my secret admirer and at the end Professor Sprout looked at me like she knew something. I shrugged and left for Divination.

I tripped on the last step of the ladder going up to the classroom but I felt hands on my back, stopping my fall. I walked into the classroom and sighed. The fumes from this room always messed up my sense of smell. Everyone was just a blur of cinnamon, candles and grapefruit. I turned around and saw Fred standing behind me.

"Thanks, Freddie," I grinned at him.

"No problem but when you go down the ladder you should probably take your shoes off,"

"Yeah. Sorry about that…"

We all sat down around one table near the window. There was a crystal ball in the middle of it. Great… We get to stare into a ball full of clouds for an hour…

"Hello, students… Today I would like you all to… gaze into the crystal balls on your tables and find… in the midst of the fog a vision… of the future…" Professor Trelawney said dreamily.

I sighed and stared out of the window. The cool breeze splashed my face and I closed my eyes. I rested my elbow on the window sill and listened to the mumbling of students and the wind rushing through the trees. Divination was my chill class. You can sit there and simply chill. H.O.M was my chat class. You can sit there and just chat, obviously.

"Merc?" George asked.

"Yeah?" I said opening one eye.

"Is that Midnight over there?"

"What?!" I sat up and opened my eyes.

I looked out of the window and sure enough, Midnight was flying over to us.

"Oh my God!" I moaned.

She flew in and landed on the table. I put my finger to my lips and took the letter from her. I pointed to my bag when Professor Trelawney came over. She's crazy but doesn't like animals. Midnight sat on my bag under the table and I opened the letter.

It said'I'm so sorry. I've probably being annoying you and disrupting your lessons today it's just that… I'm in love with you. I know you think I'm weird and creepy but I had to tell you. After the first day we met, I could remember your face exactly. I can remember every shade of brown your eyes turn (Chocolate brown but, when you look at the sun, caramel). I can remember every line of your face and every curve of your lips. Your beautiful smile captivates me. Every flutter of your eyelashes puts me in a trance. Your laugh sends a shiver down my spine and every time I'm near you I want to hold you in my arms and never let go. I love you Mercedes. I know you don't feel the same way about me or even know who I am. I'm sorry but I can't tell you who I am. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable or scared. I love you. Your secret admirer. (Again. I'm sorry) xxx'

I smiled and blushed. I felt my eyes turning pink and I bit my lip.

"What's wrong, Merc?" George asked.

"Nothing… Nothing at all…" I giggled.

"Can we see?" Fred asked gently.

I looked at him and saw only curiosity and care in his eyes. I nodded and gave him the letter. He read it quickly and smiled at me. He passed it to George who passed it to Lee who passed it to Janice (with a smile) who passed it to Laura who passed it to Katie who passed it back to me.

"Isn't he adorable? He's so sweet! I wonder who he is…"

"Ask him!" Janice grinned.

"I can't just ask him. I don't even know who he is or where he is!"

"So? Midnight knows who he is. You can ask her to send a letter to whoever sent it to you," Katie smiled at me.

"Oh my God, Katie! You're a genius!"

"I know," she shrugged.

I got out a piece of parchment, a quill and ink, set it down on the table and started to write.

'Dear Mystery Guy.  
You haven't made me uncomfortable or scared. I don't think you're weird or creepy. I'm just confused. Why can't you tell me who you are? I think you're really sweet. Thank you for the flowers and the snowflake and the poem. They're all really sweet. I wish you could tell me who you are. Could you give me a clue? What house are you in? Please tell me as much as you can about yourself.  
Merc xx  
(P.S. Is this a wind up?)'

I gave the letter to Midnight and whispered "Can you take this to whoever's been sending me gifts, please?"

She gave me a little hoot and flew out of the window. I smiled to myself and looked into the crystal ball. The fogs blurred my mind and made me think of nothing but even the dullness of the crystal balls couldn't stop me thinking about my secret admirer.

I heard another hoot ten minutes before the lesson ended and Midnight flew in. She sat on my bag and I took the letter from her.

It said'Dear Mercedes. I'm glad I haven't scared you and that you think I'm sweet. The gifts were just little things. I'm glad you like them. I want to tell you but I can't. I'll tell you one day but not today. I'm sorry. Your secret Admirer. xxx (P.S. I'm a Gryffindor Lad through and through and no this isn't a joke. I genuinely love you… xxx)'

"He's in Gryffindor," I smiled.

"Gryffindor? Who could it be then? It could be any guy from Gryffindor! How are we gonna figure out who he is?" Janice sighed.

"Well, we're definitely sure it's a guy so that's eliminated half of the school and he's a Gryffindor so that's made it easier. We just have to see how many Gryffindor boys like you, Merc, and the one who likes you the most is probably him," Katie shrugged.

"You make it sound like there's more than one!"

"That's because there is, Merc," Lee rolled his eyes "Practically every guy fancies you. I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet."

"You mean there's more than one guy who has a crush on me? Wow…. Why though? I'm nothing special,"

"Nothing special? You? Dear oh dear…" George laughed "You're so special. You're beautiful and loveable. It's hard not to fancy you!"

"Are you trying to say something here, Georgie?" I winked.

"You wish!" he laughed.

The bell rang for lunch and we packed our things away. Midnight took off through the window and I slipped off my shoes. Fred got down the ladder before me and called "Merc? Throw down your shoes!"

I looked at him funny but dropped down my shoes anyway. He caught them and I climbed down. He passed me my shoes back and held my bag while I put them on. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He smiled back and put his arm around my shoulders. We walked off to lunch and sat down.

We ate our lunch as quickly as possible and went to our dorm rooms. I found my present to Harry and went to the Owlery. I used a school owl to send it to him and went to D.A.D.A.

We sat down in the classroom and waited for Remus. He walked in and was drying his hair with his wand.

"Peeves had water balloons," he explained.

Remus hair looked really nice when it was wet. It hung in his eyes and he looked really gorgeous. I really shouldn't be feeling like this about a teacher. Or my best friend either! He smiled at me and tapped his wand against his stamp. It came flying towards me and stamped me on the cheek. I did the same but my aim went dodgy and instead of stamping his forehead, it stamped his eye.

"Great aim, Flobberworm," he chuckled.

"Why thank you," I laughed.

A few minutes into the lesson, seven owls tapped on the window. I recognised some of the owls and knew they were for us. Remus opened the window and they flew in. They landed on our desks and I smiled. I took the package off of the owl in front of me and it took off straight away.

It was a cuddly teddy bear holding a big red love heart. On the heart were the words 'Be My Valentine' I smiled to myself and gave the bear a hug. I noticed a little note. All that was written on it were'Squeeze my paw'I shrugged and squeezed its paw. A little voice rang out saying 'I wuv you'

"Aww," I laughed.

My friends had just opened theirs and were all smiling.

"Valentine's Day gifts, I presume?" Remus asked walking over to me.

"Yeah. We put our names in a hat so it would be a secret and lookie what I got! Isn't he adorabubble?" I cooed waving the bear at him.

He squeezed its paw and chuckled.

"Very cute," he smiled.

"I wonder who gave it to me… Oh I'll know by the end of the day. I won't know who my secret admirer is but…"

"Your secret admirer?"

"Yeah. All day this guy's been sending me gifts and poems all day. He's really sweet but he won't tell me who he is. All I know about him is that he's romantic and he's a 'Gryffindor lad through and through'…" I sighed.

"Well I hope you solve your mystery but what if he doesn't want you to know?"

"Yeah… I don't wanna hurt him… What if I figure out who it is and hate them? I won't try and figure out who it is. He doesn't want me to know but he said he'd tell me one day. I'll just have to wait until then," I shrugged.

"I don't think you'll hate him," Remus smiled kindly at me.

"OK. Have you finished your flower?"

"Yes, it was very tasty, thank you. Sweet and soft like you," he winked at me.

"Good. I'm glad you liked it,"

I can't remember what happened during the rest of the lesson. I never really can. If something interesting happens, I'll remember it but if not I'll have no memory of it at all. Yeah my memory's messed up.

After dinner, I sent Harry my note and went back to the common room. I snuggled up in my armchair with my teddy bear and smiled into its soft fur. A while later, I heard a tapping against my window. I looked up and let the owl in excitedly.

"Ooh!" I grinned.

I bounced up and down and the owl flew back out of the window. I sat down and opened the letter.

It said

'To Merc.  
Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you like the bear.  
Fred xx'

I grinned and skipped over to Fred in my shoes. I gave him a hug and he grinned back at me.

"Thank you for the bear, Freddie. I love it. It's so cuddly and sweet,"

"I'm glad you like it,"

I kissed his cheek and sat back down in my armchair. I grinned into the fur of my bear.

"I'm gonna call him Tony," I smiled.

"Tony? Lovely," Fred laughed.

An owl came for everyone and this is who got who.

Harry → Laura → George → Katie Fred → Me → Harry

Lee ↔ Janice

Ron ↔ Hermione

The disco was gonna start in an hour so we didn't have long to get ready. I ran upstairs, showered and put on my dress. I curled my hair, put on my makeup and painted my nails carefully. I smiled at myself in the mirror and sprayed on some perfume.

I waited for my friends and then we went into the common room. George was waiting at the bottom for me and when he saw me his eyes practically popped out of his head.

"Wow…! Merc… You look amazing," he grinned.

"Thanks, Georgie," I grinned back.

George was taking me to the disco. As friends. Lee was taking Janice! I was hoping they'd get together at the disco. For now, they were just going as friends but I hope they would leave as a little more…

"Is Fred OK with this?" I whispered.

"Yeah, we're going as friends, he knows that," George shrugged.

"OK. I don't want anyone to be unhappy. Have we got everyone?"

"Yeah," Katie grinned.

"Let's go then," I grinned back.

George looped his arm through mine and we went to the Great Hall. Here's who was going with who. My dress was originally black with orange spots (for Halloween) but I changed it.

Me ↔ George

Janice ↔ Lee

Katie ↔ Fred

Laura ↔ Noah

Hermione ↔ Ron

Parvati ↔ Harry

We went into the Great Hall where everything had been moved to the sides and there was a giant love heart hanging from the ceiling. Music was playing and people were dancing.

I danced with George and then with Harry. I switched to Fred and then to Ron. I was going to dance with Lee but he'd been dancing with Janice all night. I was having a great time.

All of a sudden someone tapped my shoulder. Cedric looked up and smiled. I turned around and Remus was standing right behind me.

"Can I have the next dance?" he asked.

"Sure," Cedric smiled at him.

He twirled me around and into Remus' arms. I giggled as he walked off with a wink. I turned around to face Remus and 'I'll Be by Edwin McCain' came on. One of his hands slid to my waist and the other held my hand. I put my hand on his shoulder as we danced around the room.

"Have you had a nice day today?" Remus asked softly.

"I've had a brilliant day. How about you? Get any Valentine's?" I winked.

"None other than yours," he shrugged.

"Really? I guess they were all just shy,"

"Who were just shy?"

"Loads of people here think you're cute. I guess they were all too shy to send you a Valentine's card,"

"But I'm not cute,"

"Yes you are! You have big blue eyes, soft hair and a gorgeous smile. Everyone knows you're cute, even some of the guys know. Do you know what people were saying in the common room the day you arrived? They were all saying, 'Did you see that Lupin guy? Didn't he look cute?! I wouldn't mind doing a detention with him!' It was hilarious!"

"Really?" Remus chuckled.

"Yeah. Would I lie to you?"

"No, of course not. What did you say?" he asked raising his eyebrow cheekily.

"You know what I said. You heard it on the train," I giggled.

"I know. Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" he whispered.

"I dunno…" I mumbled.

"Well you look absolutely beautiful," he breathed in my ear.

"Thanks, Remmie," I blushed and looked down.

I felt my eyes turn pink and Remus tilted my head up gently with his finger.

"Don't look away now, Flobberworm…"

I looked up into Remus' clear blue eyes.

"There we go. I love it when your eyes turn pink,"

I blushed even more and felt my eyes turn brighter pink. Remus chuckled and let go of my face. He twirled me around and smiled.

"You're such a tease," I giggled.

"I know," he chuckled.

"Mercedes?" a voice behind me asked.

I turned around and saw Draco standing behind me. When I was dancing with Remus, I couldn't see anyone else. Everyone else was just a coloured blur. There was only Remus but now Draco had brought me back to the real world.

"Hey, Draco," I smiled at him.

"Do you wanna dance? If I'm not interrupting here," he asked.

"No, you're not interrupting anything," Remus smiled.

He twirled me around and bowed. He stamped my hand and then my cheek. He winked at me making me giggle.

The night went on and on until we got told to leave. Remus caught up with me and George at the end and he smiled at me. George took his arm away from my shoulders.

"I wanted to be one of the last people to hug you tonight," he whispered.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and I grinned into his shoulder. I wound my arms around his waist and breathed in his scent. I caught something different but shrugged it off. It was just his cologne.

"What's wrong?" he breathed.

"You're wearing aftershave…" I mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry," he chuckled softly.

"It's nice," I shrugged.

"I might wear it more often then,"

"It's nice but I like your natural scent better,"

"OK," he nodded.

"Goodnight, Remus," I whispered reluctantly taking my arms away from him.

He released me and stamped my cheek. I smiled at him and stamped his forehead. I didn't have to stand on my tip toes to touch his forehead since I was wearing heels. It was nice. I smiled and walked back to Gryffindor Common room with George.

I showered and put on my pyjamas. I washed off my makeup and put my hair up in a ponytail. I put my flowers and the vase on my bedside table and put my snowflake next to the vase. I folded up the poem and the letters and put it next to the snowflake. I smiled at them and fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Two days after Valentine's Day was the full moon. I packed my bag and went to Remus' office.

"Hey, Merc," Remus grinned at me.

"Hey, Remmie," I grinned back.

He pulled me into a hug and I smiled into his chest.

I love him so much.

"Should we go then?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

Remus took my bag and looked at me funny.

"What's wrong?"

"Your bag's heavier than normal, that's all," he shrugged sliding his arm around my shoulders.

"That's because I packed extra things," I shrugged and wrapped my arm around his waist.

We walked to the Shrieking Shack and Remus froze the tree. He slid down the hole and I heard a thud at the bottom.

"Remus? Are you OK?"

"Yeah! I wasn't concentrating and landed on my arse!"

"You're such an idiot sometimes,"

"I know. Come on down. I promise I'll catch you,"

I slid down the hole just before one of the Whomping Willow's branches flew past my head. I landed safely in Remus arms and I smiled into his chest.

"I knew you'd catch me all along," I whispered.

"Good," he smiled down at me.

He carried me into the Shrieking Shack and sat me down on the bed.

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna get changed now. I think we have time,"

"OK. I'll get 'ready',"

"OK. Let me know if you think it's happening,"

"As you wish,"

"You have been taking the potion right?"

"Of course I have. It tastes horrible,"

"Sorry. I would add sugar but then it wouldn't work,"

"I would drink poison if it meant that I wouldn't hurt you,"

"Don't say that," I shook my head at him.

"It's how I feel," he shrugged.

I went into the bathroom and got changed as quickly as I could. I went back into the main room and smiled at Remus. He was only wearing his trousers and his clothes were folded up on the floor.

"Ready?" I asked opening my arms to him.

"I hope so. I'm so glad I've got you. No pain and I don't hurt you. It's a win-win situation. You're brilliant do you know that?" Remus grinned pulling me into a hug.

I smiled into his bare chest and giggled softly.

"It's starting…" Remus whispered pulling me closer to him.

"You'll be OK. You'll be OK," I whispered.

I pulled him a close to me as I could and felt his back stiffen. I didn't want him to be hurt. He grew in my arms getting bigger and bigger. I let go of him and held onto his wrists instead. I looked up and saw him chewing on his lip. His teeth grew and his nose lengthened into a snout. His lip started to bleed and I pressed my finger against it. I stepped back and he fell on all fours.

I bit my lip and looked into his eyes.

"Are you OK, Remmie?" I whispered.

He nodded his big head and smiled at me. I opened my mind and he opened his.

_"__That was a bad one but I'm fine. Thank you,"_ Remus smiled.

"Your lip's bleeding…" I sighed.

I licked my finger and pressed it against his bleeding lip. I giggled and Remus raised an eyebrow at me.

_"__What's funny?"_ he asked.

"You look kinda dangerous with your lip bleeding…," I giggled "Kinda… Gothic punk thing… Kinda cute..."

_"__Thanks,"_ Remus chuckled.

I took my thumb away from his lip and wiped it on my shirt. I went to my bag and tipped everything out onto the bed.

_"__What're you doing, dear?"_

"I'm gonna clean up this place. Well at least make it decent…"

_"__Oh, OK… If you really want to…"_

"I do want to. I don't like spiders that much…" I blushed.

_"__OK,"_ Remus nodded.

I don't know how I could just lie to him like that… OK, I technically didn't lie to him but I wasn't telling him why I wanted the Shrieking Shack to be cleaned up. Someone special would be staying here soon and I wanted it to look decent. He deserved it after all he's been through.

I got my wand and some cleaning potions and started on the bathroom. I got rid of all the new cobwebs and cleaned the sink. I wasn't gonna stick my wand _or_my hand in the toilet so I cleaned the mirror above the sink and got out of there.

I stretched up to try and get rid of the cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling but I just couldn't reach. Before I knew it, I was sitting on Remus' shoulders and dusting the cobwebs from the ceiling. Remus stood up on his back legs so my hair brushed against the top of the ceiling.

"Remus Lupin, put me down!" I shrieked and giggled.

He chuckled and came down on all fours. I slid off of his shoulders over his head and onto the floor. I giggled and turned around.

"Oh my God, you are _so_gonna get it!" I giggled.

I jumped on him and tickled his ribs. He laughed and squirmed until finally jumping up and picking me up by my pyjama vest top and throwing me on the bed. He jumped onto the bed beside me and tickled my stomach with his nose. I giggled and wriggled on the bed and looked into Remus' eyes. He stopped and looked into mine. I couldn't look away. He had such beautiful eyes. My fingers stroked the fur on his head. I felt like I was soaring through the sky but I knew I'd have to come back to Earth some time… I took my hands away from his head and looked away from Remus. I blushed and felt my eyes turn pink.

I yawned slightly and Remus chuckled.

_"__Tired?"_

"A little…"

_"__OK. Bedtime then,"_ he smiled.

"OK," I nodded.

I got the blanket out of my bag and wrapped it around Remus' waist. I tucked it in so when he changed back into human form in the morning, everything would be covered. He pulled the covers up and around my shoulders with his teeth. I smiled at him and tapped his nose. He smiled back and slid his arm under my head. I snuggled closer to him and stroked his fur. I yawned again and rested my forehead against his chest. Remus smiled down at me and gently put his cold wet nose against my head. I smiled and sighed.

I closed my eyes and almost drifted off to sleep but I felt something nudging my head. I looked up at Remus and he had a mischievous grin on his face. I smiled and closed my eyes again. I almost fell asleep when he nudged me again. I moaned at him making him chuckle. He did it five more times with me half moaning, half giggling at him.

"Remus…" I moaned.

He chuckled and I felt him settle down with his nose in my hair. I closed my eyes and smiled into his chest. I fell asleep seconds later.


	29. Chapter 29

I woke up in the morning to something pressing against my nose. I opened my eyes and saw Remus face really close to mine. The thing pressing against my nose was _his_nose. It took a lot of effort not to kiss him when we were so close. I blushed and felt my eyes turn pink as I leaned back and snuggled into his chest.

In his sleep Remus' arms tightened around me, holding me close. I smiled into his chest and breathed in his scent. I sighed and felt Remus' eyelashes moving against my forehead. I looked up and saw him looking back at me.

"Morning, beautiful," he smiled.

"Morning, Remmie," I smiled back.

He tucked the blanket up around my shoulders and stamped my forehead. I smiled to myself and gasped. I rolled away from him and out of the blanket.

"What's wrong? Do I smell? Do you want me to take a shower?" Remus asked smelling himself.

"No, you smell amazing. You always do it's just that… er… remember what the blanket's for?"

"Huh…? Oh shit!" Remus jumped up and tied the blanket around his waist "I am so sorry! I totally forgot! I was just so happy to see you and I was worried you'd be cold so I… Oh my God I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault you forgot. I forgot too. I didn't remember either! I'm sorry I didn't remember. If I remembered then I would've moved away and woke you up. I'm sorry!"

"Don't be. It's not your fault at all. It's all my fault. I moved the blanket. I'll just… go and er… get dressed…"

"Are you OK, Remus?" I whispered.

I walked around the bed and lightly touched one of the scars on Remus' cheek. I bit my lip and looked into his eyes.

"Of course I'm OK, Merc. You're here to brighten my day," he smiled at me.

He held onto my wrist and I smiled back at him. He released my wrist and I took my finger away from his face. I got my bag and went into the bathroom. I got changed and called through the door.

"Remus? Are you decent?"

"Yeah!" he called back.

I love his voice! It's so… I don't even know how to describe it but I know I could listen to him talking all day about anything at all. I went back into the main room and saw Remus was only in his boxers.

"Remus! You said you were decent!" I yelled covering my eyes.

"I am decent! I'm not naked am I?" Remus rolled his eyes and pulled on his trousers.

"Decent as in 'ready to receive'"

"Well I didn't know you meant that did I!"

"You should've guessed! For fucks sake Remus! For a smart guy you're pretty dumb!" I laughed uncovering my eyes.

"Ah, nobody's perfect and I'm one midlife crisis away from going to the loony bin,"

"Midlife crisis? You're twenty-seven!"

"Exactly! I have two years left!"

"Two? In two years you'll be twenty-nine!"

"Two years to this day. Two years and a few weeks, I'll be thirty,"

"You make yourself sound so old,"

"That's because I am compared to you," he shrugged buttoning up his shirt.

"You're only older than me by twelve years! And why does age matter?"

"It doesn't and besides. With the way you act, you could be either two or thirty-four!"

"Thirty-four! I do not look thirty-four!"

"I know you don't. And I borrowed your wand to fix my trousers. I hope you don't mind it's just that I don't think you'd be too happy going for a run with me if I'm not wearing trousers,"

"It's cool. Are we going for a run?!"

"If you want to…"

"Great!" I grinned.

Remus grinned back and checked we had everything. He stuffed the navy blanket into my bag and put it across his shoulder.

"Can you wait for me in the tunnel? I've gotta do something quickly.

"OK… Do you want your bag or…?"

"Yeah, could I have my bag please?"

"As you wish," Remus smiled passing me my bag.

"And can you promise me something?"

"Anything. I'll promise you anything in the world,"

"Can you promise me not to come into the Shrieking Shack until I say so?"

"Of course. I promise I won't come in here until you want me to,"

I smiled at him and he jogged into the tunnel. I could practically imagine him getting to the edge of the tunnel and sitting down cross-legged. He'd rest his head in his hand and drift off thinking about 'Ms Perfect'…

I shook my head and got out a quill, ink, parchment and my wand and sat on the bed. I leant the parchment on my lap and started to write.

'Dear S.B.  
I guess you remember this place from the old days. I tidied it up for you so it looks half decent. I won't tell anyone you're here. I know you're innocent. One day we'll meet. Please don't be shocked if the first time we meet I hug you.  
Just so you know I have brown eyes, brown hair and I'm sixteen years old. My best friend (and yours) says I'm beautiful but I don't believe it. Be careful now. Please. I'm one of two people who know you're innocent. The other one is Albus Dumbledore.  
Mercedes Brandy x  
(P.S Can you try not to leave the Shrieking Shack? You're Godson has seen you three times now. He thinks you're the Grim. He fell off his broomstick and lost his first ever Quidditch match when he saw you at the game. He's one of my best friends but I've told him it was a trick of the light. **Be careful****.)**x'

I made the bed carefully and fluffed up the pillows. I folded up the note, wrote 'OPEN ME S.B!'on it and put it on top of the pillow. I jogged into the tunnel to Remus.

I'm gonna skip a little more after that night to March 1st.

It was Saturday today and tomorrow was a Hogsmead day. I got dressed and went into the common room.

"Guys?" I asked sitting in my armchair.

"Yeah?" Lee smiled.

"Is it OK if I go and see Remus today? I want to buy him a birthday present tomorrow in Hogsmead but I need to figure out when his birthday is,"

"Course it is. What are you thinking of doing on his birthday when you find out when it is?" Katie asked.

"I dunno. Hang around with him… Maybe go to his… I can't say,"

I almost told them all about Remus' secret spot by the Forbidden Forest. They don't know that he likes free-running or about his little free-running area.

"You have no idea do you?" George laughed saving me.

"None, what so ever," I shook my head.

"You go have fun," Fred smiled at me.

"I love you, guys," I grinned at them all.

I gave them all a hug and a kiss on the cheek before skipping to Remus' office. I tripped over but I felt arms around me, stopping my fall.

"For fuck's sake, Merc! Stop skipping!" Cedric laughed helping me to my feet.

"Thanks, Ced. I'm sorry I've been distracted lately. I don't normally fall over all the time it's just that… my concentration's been down a lot because… I've been thinking about someone…"

"I know you have. Everyone knows you've been thinking about 'someone' lately," Cedric smirked "Are you gonna see him?"

"Yeah. He told me his birthday's in March so I'm gonna go figure out when it is so I can buy him a present tomorrow,"

"OK,"

"Thank you for helping me, Ced,"

"No problem, Merc,"

"You're a real cutie, you know that?"

"Why thank you. You're not so bad yourself," he winked

I laughed at him and gently punched his arm.

"Merc? If you weren't taken would you… give me a chance?"

"Taken? What do you mean taken? I'm single and you know that,"

"Yeah… but would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Give me a chance. If I asked you out… would you say yes?"

"Are you asking me out again, Cedric?"

"Kinda, yeah…"

"Oh dear… Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…" I whispered.

"I was just wondering if tomorrow, when you were done shopping for birthday presents of course, if you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks with me…"

"Cedric, I'd love to but I was gonna hang out with my friends. You can join us if you like,"

"I'd be honoured," Cedric nodded.

"Great. I send you the details," I smiled.

"OK," he nodded.

"Bye, Ced," I grinned.

I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. I knocked on Remus' office door and he answered with a smiled.

"Hey, Mercedes," he grinned.

"Hey, Remus," I grinned back.

He let me in and I sat on his desk. He sat on his chair in front of me and drummed his fingers against my knees.

"Anything interesting happening today?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Cedric Diggory asked me out,"

"Really? What did you say?"

"I said that I'd be hanging with friends but I felt bad for just, you know, rejecting him so I asked him if he wanted to hang with us in Hogsmead after I did some shopping,"

"Oh OK,"

"Do you wanna come?"

"What to Hogsmead?"

"Yeah. I've got to go shopping with some Katie and the others for a bit but then we could all hang at the Three Broomsticks,"

"I'd love to but what about Fred? I don't think he likes me that much. He respects me as a teacher but…"

"He'll be fine. And since the rest of the guys know who 'Ms Perfect' is… You'll have a lot to talk about. They've wanted to talk about her amongst themselves but have always made sure that I'm nowhere near them,"

"Do you know?"

"Know who 'Ms Perfect' is? Of course not. If I did don't you think I would've said something?"

"Good point. Mercedes?"

"Yeah?"

"I've thinking about this for a while… what was the train ride like from your point of view? If you don't mind me asking,"

"Well… I would tell you but… if I show you, it'll be easier,"

"OK. Come with me," Remus smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"To Dumbledore's pensieve," he shrugged taking my hand.

We went to Dumbledore's office where Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall.

"Sir? Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, Remus?" Dumbledore smiled kindly at our joined hands.

I let go and Remus nodded slightly at me as if he knew why I did it. Well I guess he knew I didn't want Dumbledore to think we were going out but he didn't know I didn't want him to know that I was in love with him. If I continued to hold his hand I would probably never let go.

"Do you mind if we borrowed your pensieve? We won't disturb you any longer. We should be gone about an hour?" Remus asked him politely.

"Two hours," I corrected.

"Why two?"

"Well you wanna see it from my point of view and I wanna see it from yours,"

"Oh OK, then. We should be gone about two hours?"

"Of course. Enjoy yourselves. We were just talking about the sword of Gryffindor. Help yourselves," Dumbledore smiled.

He pointed to the cupboard with the pensieve in and Remus nodded at him. He got out the pensieve and looked at me.

"Ladies first?"

"How did I know you were going to say that…?" I laughed softly.

"You have such a beautiful laugh…" Remus smiled at me.

"Thanks, Remmie," I smiled back blushing slightly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore exchange a look. I shrugged it off and put my wand to my forehead. I drew out the silvery thing and placed it into the pensieve.

"I'll catch you," Remus whispered.

"I won't fall," I whispered back.

Remus shrugged and dived into the pensieve. I bit my lip and was about to dive in but Professor McGonagall stopped me.

"You deserve him," she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now go before you lose him,"

"OK. Thank you," I smiled back.

I dived into the pensieve and landed flat on my feet.

The world around me looked blurred slightly. That'll be my bad memory… _I was standing on platform 9¾_ and I saw Remus standing beside the red Hogwarts Express. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back and ran over to him but tripped over. He rushed to me and stopped my fall.

"I said I'd catch you," he smirked.

"I didn't fall,"

"No. You tripped," he chuckled.

"Oh piss off," I laughed sticking my tongue out at him.

He helped me to my feet and pointed through the crowd towards my former self. I had changed a bit since September…

"There you are. Shall we go before we lose you?" he smiled kindly.

"Sure," I smiled back.

It's so hard not to smile at someone as gorgeous as Remus when they're smiling at you. Remus wound his arm around my shoulders and we walked onto the train behind me. _Students filled the carriages so that I couldn't see myself in the midst of them all._

Remus took his arm away from my shoulders and held onto my hand. He pulled me through the crowd but I had no idea where we were going.

"Remus! How do you know where we're going?" I yelled over the noise.

"I'm following you, of course," he chuckled.

"How? I can't even see me!"

"You can't but I can spot you out in a crowd. The way you walk. The way you put up your hair. The way you always carry your bag on your right shoulder. The way you walk through the thickest crowd without hurting anyone. And anyway, I am taller than everyone here,"

"Good point,"

Remus led me through the crowd until we came to this last carriage. _The crowd had thinned and I watched myself walk into the little compartment. There were four people in there: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Remus. Remus was sleeping against the window with his mouth slightly open. He still looked gorgeous. The trio were sitting opposite Remus and trying to act like he wasn't there.  
"Hey guys," the past me grinned at them all._

(I'm going to refer to the past me as PM and the past Remus as PR from now on to avoid confusion)

_"__Shh!" Hermione groaned.  
PM laughed and sat down beside PR. She put her arm around PR and said "Oh I won't wake him up, Hermione. Who is he anyway? He's pretty cute."  
"You can't say that, Merc!" Ron laughed.  
"Why not?"  
"He's Professor Remus John Lupin. He's our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher!" Hermione giggled.  
"So? Just because he's my teacher doesn't mean I can't call him cute," PM shrugged and took her arm away from PR.  
He rolled over in his sleep and shut his mouth.  
"Shit I woke him up!"  
"Shut up, Merc, or you willwake him!" Harry whispered.  
"He's fine… Wait, where are my hugs?"  
They laughed and they all hugged PM. She kissed their cheeks and more people walked in. Katie sat next to PM and Janice next to her. Laura sat next to Hermione after they had hugged PM and she had kissed their cheeks. Remus and I were just standing outside watching. We could see everything clearly from where we stood and because they hadn't shut the door yet, we could hear every word.  
"So who's this?" Katie asked.  
"Professor Lupin. New D.A.D.A teacher," PM shrugged.  
"Oh, OK. He's pretty cute,"  
"That's what I said!"  
"So how're you and Fred? Are you two OK?" Janice asked.  
PM pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her cheek on knee and sighed. Remus squeezed my hand as I bit my lip.  
"I wish we were OK…" PM whispered "I miss him… He was like my best friend…"  
Katie wrapped her arms around PM and rested her cheek against PM's head.  
"No offence or anything, Katie…"  
"None taken," she whispered.  
"Why did you end it with him? You haven't told us three yet. I asked Fred but…" Ron asked.  
"I didn't love him anymore but I knew he loved me. I didn't want to be pulling him along when I didn't feel the way I did before. I used to love him the way he loved me but then all of a sudden… I stopped. I thought it was just a phase and that I'd feel the same way again but I didn't so I had to end it. I had to…"  
"Do you regret it, Merc?" Laura whispered.  
"I'm not sure. I know I want Fred back but as a friend. If I hadn't have dumped him, I'd be feeling guilty but now that I have I just feel sad. If I hadn't dumped him when I did when would it have ended? I'd have to live a lie for how long? I don't regret it, I just want my friend back…"  
"When did you realise you first liked him? We weren't here so we don't know," Harry asked gently.  
"Well er… I realised I first liked him the first day I met him. Not straight away but… Well we met on the train. I was in the carriage on my own and then Lee came in. And the twins came in and we became friends right then. And then I went to go and get changed and then I met Katie. She introduced me to Laura and Janice and we became friends and then I took them back to meet Fred, George and Lee and we all became friends. You know when you go on those little boats when you're in your first year? Well I shared a boat with the boys and Katie, Laura and Janice got in a boat behind us and well I got too close to the edge and fell in. Fred pulled me out the second I hit the water and wrapped his cloak around me. He sat me on his lap, kissed my cheek and hugged me for the rest of the ride. He was so sweet. McGonagall almost had a go at me but Fred took the blame. She thought it was my fault that I fell in but Fred told her that he accidentally pushed me in. And well the first time he kissed my cheek was the moment I started to love him… Technically, I haven't stopped loving him…"  
"You still love him?" Ron asked.  
"Well yeah. Of course I do. I love him like I love you, Ronnie. I love you all like my brothers and sisters and I love him like a brother," PM shrugged.  
After a while the trolley lady came. She stopped outside the carriage with her trolley going right through us so Remus and I went and sat on the floor of the compartment._

"Is anyone gonna sit or stand here? I don't really like being able to put my hands through people," Remus asked me.

"No one's going to stand there. I promise you,"

"OK. Come here then," Remus pulled me onto his lap.

I giggled and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

_"__Should we wake him?" Hermione asked.  
"You can try but he won't wake up," PM shrugged.  
"Professor Lupin? Professor Lupin? Do you want something from the trolley?" Hermione asked him loudly.  
He just rolled over in sleep and his mouth fell open slightly again. His head was resting against the window and he looked so adorable._

"Oh my God… Do I look like that when I sleep?"

"Yeah," I laughed "You sleep like a baby."

"Are you calling me a baby now?"

"Will that make you feel better?" I pinched his cheek.

He laughed and tapped my hand away.

_"__He'll wake up when he's hungry. And he knows where to find me," the trolley lady smiled.  
"Er, can I get a bottle of water and four chocolate frogs?" PM asked.  
"Sure, dear,"  
PM paid for the food and she left. PM put the bottle of water and two of the chocolate frogs under PR's arm. He tightened his arm around them in his sleep._

"Oh! They were from you!" Remus chuckled.

"Yeah. If you woke up hungry or thirsty you'd have something to drink. There's nothing worse than a grumpy guy in the morning and the three things a guy wants in the morning are a drink, food or air and you were sitting right by the window so you'd be happy," I shrugged.

"You're amazing do you know that?"

"Why thank you," I smiled.

_All of a sudden, the compartment went dark.  
"I'm gonna go see what's wrong," Hermione said.  
I heard the door open and close and then two little screams.  
"Who's that?" Hermione called.  
"Who's _that_?"  
"Ginny?"  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I was looking for Ron,"  
"Come here. He's with us,"  
The door opened and closed again.  
"Don't sit here! I'm here!" Harry yelled.  
PM and I laughed as Ginny got off Harry's lap and sat in between Laura and Janice. The door opened and someone tripped over everyone's feet. Crookshanks hissed and Neville screamed.  
"Crookshanks!" Hermione groaned.  
Her cat leapt onto her lap and Neville sat down.  
"Hey, Nev. Hey, Ginny," PM grinned.  
"Hey, Merc. Do you know why it's so dark?" Ginny asked.  
"I have no idea what so ever,"  
"What's that thing in the corner?" Neville asked nervously.  
"Oh that's 'Professor Remus John Lupin' he's our new D.A.D.A teacher,"  
"Guys… Something's on the train…" Ron moaned._

Remus stood up nearly knocking me down but he wrapped his arms around my waist to stop my fall. He pulled me behind him slightly and stood protectively in front of me.

"Remus? What's wrong?" I whispered.

"It's OK. This is just a memory. This is just a memory…" he whispered back as if trying to convince me.

_I bit my lip and Remus turned around. He gently put his finger to my lips and shook his head. I stopped and nodded. He turned back around and I felt the whole train turn cold. I knew what was wrong. It was cold. Too cold… I could feel the cold in my lungs and in my brain. I couldn't breathe. I could hear water rushing in my ears. I could hear people screaming "Save her! Save the baby!" I could feel the ice in my veins. How could I feel it? This shouldn't be happening! I shouldn't be able to feel it! My eyes snapped open and it was right there staring at me.  
How could it see me? This was a memory right? The dementor looked around the cabin and saw Harry. He froze right there on the spot and fell to the ground. PM and I screamed at the same time and I saw PM faint. Remus turned around and PR woke up with a start. Remus stared at me and held me in his arms.  
My eyes closed as the coldness surrounded me. I felt myself rushing upwards as if through water to the surface. The higher I got the warmer it got. I wanted to get higher to the warmth. I needed to get away from the dementor. I needed to._

"Mercedes? Mercedes? Wake up! Please wake up! Please…" A voice echoed in my ear.

I felt arms around me and lips in my ear. I focused all of my energy on opening my eyes and saw Remus' face so close to mine. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

"Hey, Remmie… Have you got any chocolate? I'm gonna need some if we're gonna see your memory," I whispered.

"Mercedes…" Remus sighed.

I smiled and sat up. I realised I was sitting in Remus' lap and I rested my head against his chest.

"I've got some chocolate frogs here, Mercedes," Professor Dumbledore said walking over to us.

"Hey Albie… I'm sorry I'm interrupting again… It was the dementor. I didn't think I'd be able feel it but I did and it was all cold… It was like I was in the river again…" I whispered the last part so only Remus could hear me.

His arms tightened around me and Dumbledore passed me the chocolate frog. I opened the packet and Remus caught it before it jumped away making me giggle. The card landed in my lap and I saw Dumbledore's face smiling up at me. I laughed and passed Dumbledore the card.

"It's you," I grinned.

"You know this is my greatest achievement. I've always wanted to be on a chocolate frog card…" he smiled at himself.

Remus ripped the head of the chocolate frog and passed it to me. I ate the head and then each of the legs and then the body. That sounds a bit weird… They were pieces of chocolate obviously. I wouldn't eat a real frog.

"Can we go and see your memory now, Remmie?" I asked him.

"But… the dementor…! I didn't think you'd be able to feel it. I don't want you to have to relive that experience," Remus bit his lip.

I put my finger to his lips and shook my head. He stopped and I moved my hand.

"What experience? Is this the one with the baby sitter and the River Thames?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore and I nodded and Remus looked at me funny.

"They know?" he asked.

"Of course they know!" I laughed.

"I still don't want you to get hurt, Mercedes,"

"Remus?" Dumbledore said softly.

"Yes, sir?"

"You weren't affected by the dementor, were you?"

"No. Not at all. I didn't even feel it. I could see it but other than that…"

"Mercedes could only feel it because it was her memory. If you went into your memory, she wouldn't feel it but you would. If you still want to see the memory, the after effects won't be so bad because you're the only one who'll feel it," Dumbledore smiled and sat back at his desk opposite Professor McGonagall.

"Do you still want to go?" Remus asked me.

"Will you be OK? Do _you_want to go?" I asked him standing up.

"I'll be fine. Do you want to go?" Remus stood up.

"If you'll be OK then sure,"

"Let's go then," he shrugged.

He put his wand to his head and drew out the silvery memory and put it into the pensieve.

"I know you won't fall but I'll always catch you if you do," Remus smiled at me.

I smiled back and he dived into the pensieve.

"I love you…" I whispered when he had definitely gone.

"We know you do," Dumbledore grinned with a twinkle in his eyes.

"He really cares about you, Mercedes," Professor McGonagall smiled.

"I know…"

"Then go get him!" Dumbledore winked.

I grinned and dived into the pensieve and landed in complete darkness.

"Remus?" I called.

"Yes, dear?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm right here. I'm right here,"

"I can't see you!"

"I can't see you either! Stand still and I'll find you,"

"OK,"

I stood still and bit my lip. I wasn't scared of the dark I was just scared of losing him. I felt arms snaking around my waist from behind and I gasped.

"I knew that would stop you biting your lip," Remus breathed in my ear.

"How did you know?" I asked twisting around to face him in his arms.

"I didn't, you're just predictable," he chuckled.

I could feel his warm breath on my nose and knew his face was close to mine. I smiled and placed my hand against his chest. I felt his pulse racing and then calming down beneath my palm.

"Remus?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Why can't I see you?"

"I'm sleeping,"

"No you aren't and you don't sleep talk!"

"Not me, Flobberworm. Past me in the memory is asleep. I had a dreamless sleep so this is what I was seeing…"

"Oh,"

I nodded and took my hand away from his chest. I slid out of his arms and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Mercedes? Where did you go?" Remus called.

I noticed the tiniest note of panic and smiled. He really did care about me.

"Nowhere," I called "I'm sitting on the ground."

"Oh, OK,"

Remus sat down next to me and felt around. His fingertips brushed lightly against my hair sending a shiver down my spine. His finger stroked from the top of my head down through my hair. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. His hand found my waist and he gently pulled me onto his lap. His fingertips touched my closed eyelids and trailed down my nose. His finger ran across my lip and I stopped biting it immediately.

Neither of us had made a sound. We were both holding our breath. Remus' hand stroked down from my hair, cupped my cheek and I felt him smiling against my head.

Our breathing went to normal and I smiled into his chest. His heart was racing against my cheek but it was gradually slowing down. I wonder why it was going so fast… Remus started humming a little tune in my ear.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I wrote you a little song…" he shrugged.

"Really?! Can I hear it?"

"Sure. I think we have time…"

"Great!"

This is his song. (Count On Me by Bruno Mars)

/a2RpXYeawpo

"Wow…" I whispered.

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it! It's adorable! It was even more adorable than Tony!"

"Who's Tony? Is he 'Mr Perfect'?"

"No! That's gross! Tony's the bear Fred got me for Valentine's Day! How could a bear be my soulmate?"

"Oh. Well I hope you know that I meant every word,"

"Aww… I'd do the same for you, Remmie,"

"Thank you, Mercedes… I wish I could see your eyes…" Remus gently touched my cheek.

"You have an amazing singing voice, Remmie. You should sing more often,"

"Really? Thank you,"

I lightly ran finger over his lips and smiled.

"Huh?" Remus whispered.

"I was seeing if you were smiling or not. You have such a beautiful smile…" I sighed.

I felt Remus shiver and I sat up.

"Sorry," I blushed feeling my eyes turn pink.

"What? Oh, not you. You've done nothing wrong I just feel cold all of a sudden,"

"Get up!" I grinned.

I jumped up and tugged on his arm.

"What?" Remus asked standing up.

"You're waking up!"

"I was never asleep!"

"We're in your memory, Remus, you were asleep and then the dementor turned up and you woke up,"

"Oh yeah… That's why it's cold…"

_I bit my lip and held his hand. I was starting to hear voices. A scream pierced the air and we could see. We were standing in the compartment with Laura, Katie, Janice, Hermione, Ron, Harry, PM and PR. When PR saw the dementor standing in the door way, he lit his wand and held it high. We could see by his light but it wasn't good enough. It looked at Harry and he froze on the spot. He fell to the ground and so did PM a few seconds after.  
"Shit…" PR muttered.  
Everyone was staring at him now. I hadn't seen this side of him. The panicky yet professional teacher… It was really cute.  
"None of us are hiding Sirius Black beneath our cloaks. You must leave now," he pointed his wand at the dementor.  
A fierce look of determination spread across his face. I could see in his eyes that he didn't want anyone in the compartment to get hurt. Everyone's faces looked really weird reflected in the wand light.  
"I said, you must leave now," PR said sternly.  
The dementor moved more into the room. Neville fell off of his seat.  
PR yelled a spell and a silvery shield shot out of his wand and the dementor floated out of the train completely. Remus stuffed his wand into his pocket and looked between PM and Harry. He gently picked me up and looked at Katie.  
"What's her name?" he asked.  
"Mercedes Brandy, sir," she said.  
Ron and Hermione picked up and Harry and sat him back on the chair.  
"I'll get to Harry in a second," PR pointed at Harry.  
"How do you know his name, sir?" Ron asked.  
"The same way everyone does but I know him on a more… personal level," PR frowned to himself "And you must be a Weasley. Wow… How're Bill and Charlie? Shit… Mercedes…"  
"How do you know Bill and Charlie?"  
"They're Molly and Arthur's children," he shrugged "Mercedes? Mercedes can you hear me?" PR said gently tapping PM's cheeks.  
Her eyes fluttered open and she laughed.  
"Woah, did I hit my head? I don't normally wake up to cute guys. Not anymore, that is…"  
"Yes I think you did hit your head," PR chuckled "Here eat this."  
He gave her a chocolate frog and she looked around.  
"Shit! Sir? Please do not tell Harry,"  
"Tell Harry what?" PR asked crouching down near Harry's head.  
"Don't tell him I fainted. Just don't. It's incredibly vital he doesn't know," PM grabbed the bottom of his robes.  
"Oh! Do you have a crush on Harry Potter?" PR chuckled softly.  
"No! I love him like a brother and besides, he's younger than me. Just… don't tell him. Please," PM begged.  
PR looked into her eyes and nodded.  
"Harry? Harry wake up now. Wake up, Harry," PR asked biting his lip.  
Harry woke up and head butted PR.  
"Harry, eat this. Trust me. It'll get rid of the cold," PM assured him.  
She passed him the chocolate frog PR had given her and smiled.  
"What happened? I remember the black thing came in here and it got cold and then… Hey you woke up. Have a nice sleep?"  
"You should really eat that. It'll warm you up. Trust me. I'm a teacher,"_

"How long have you wanted to say that?" I laughed and turned to face Remus.

"A while," he chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders_._

_Harry bit the chocolate frog and smiled.  
"You didn't answer my questions,"  
"Oh… er… Yes I had a very refreshing sleep but you fainted. That black thing was a dementor. They're Azkaban prison guards,"  
"Did anybody else… faint?"  
"No," PR glanced at PM "Nobody else fainted, Harry. It must be because of your past. We all know you went through some rough patches with your… parents…" PR's voice caught in his throat when he said the word parents "OK I'm gonna go talk to the driver."  
PR left and I caught Remus' hand._ I squeezed it and smiled at him. We shot up and out of the pensieve.

"Are you OK, Remmie?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just haven't thought about them in a while. Well I think about James every time I see Harry but I've never thought of them as… gone… for a while…"

"Don't Remus or you'll start me off…" I whispered.

I pulled him into a hug and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I'm… fine…? I think…"

"Don't talk just… don't talk…" I shook my head.

He wrapped his arms around me and I held him close.

"They're in a happier place. Be happy for them. When you love someone, you should be happy they're happy even if they're not with you anymore,"

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Come on. Up we get," I smiled.

I let go of him and stood up. He stood up too and smiled back at me.

"I'm sorry we interrupted again professor. We'll be going now," Remus apologised.

"Don't worry about it. Go and enjoy the rest of your day together," Dumbledore smiled at us.

"Thanks, Albie," I smiled.

Remus put his arm around my shoulders and we went downstairs. I slid my arm around his waist and smiled. I was so lucky to have him.

"You're so right, Merc,"

"About what?"

"What you said in Dumbledore's office: 'When you love someone, you should be happy they're happy even if they're not with you anymore' Its' so true. A muggle called Dr Seus once said 'Don't be sad it's over; be happy it happened' Great minds think alike," Remus winked.

"Thanks but you're ridonkulous, Remmie…" I laughed.

"Why thank you," he grinned.

We walked into his office and I sat on his desk. He sat on the chair in front of me and smiled.

"Remmie…?"

"Yeah?"

"When's your birthday?"

"No I'm not telling. You'll spend loads of me when I don't deserve it,"

"You do deserve it and besides, you got me a gorgeous piece of jewellery for mine and I sure as hell didn't deserve it. Please tell me, Remmie. Please pretty please with sprinkles on top?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

"As you wish," he chuckled "My birthday's on the 10th."

"OK. I'll get your present tomorrow in Hogsmead,"

"Mercedes… I don't want you to go to any trouble on my behalf,"

"OK then I won't. I'll do it on mine,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll buy you something so I can see you smile when you open it,"

"_You_'reridonkulous!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, get over it. What do you want for your birthday?"

"I dunno… I really have no clue,"

"I'll find something. Remus?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What was that café we went to called?"

"Which one?"

"The cute little one with the cute little muffins?"

"Oh, it was called… erm… Café Amour…"

"Doesn't that mean Love Café in French?"

"Yeah. Do you speak French?"

"Oui, je parle anglais, français, espagnol et un peu d'italien. J'espère que de voyager autour de l'Italie et de l'Amérique un jour. Que diriez-vous?"  
_Yes, I speak English, French, Spanish and a little Italian. I would like to tour around Italy and America one day. __What about you?_

"Oui, je parle anglais, français et italien, mais pas l'espagnol. Je savais que tu voulais voyager autour de l'Amérique, mais pas l'Italie. Je n'ai jamais été moi-même mais j'ai entendu dire que c'est un beau pays,"_  
__Yes, I speak English, French and Italian but not Spanish. __I knew that you wanted to tour around America but not Italy. I've never been there before but I've heard it is a beautiful country._

"Nice," I nodded.

"Why thank you,"

"I've been to Milan and Venice once but I've wanted to travel the whole country. I want to travel America and Italy. I've always wanted to see the statue of liberty, Mount Rushmore, the leaning tower of Pisa, the coliseum…"

"I might take you there one day,"

"Really?"

"If you still want me to,"

"You're amazing, Remus," I grinned.

I slid off of the table and onto Remus' lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he chuckled. His arms slid around my waist and he held me close. My stomach growled making him chuckle again.

"Dinner time, I think. We missed lunch while we were in the pensieve,"

"OK,"

I slid off of his lap and we walked into the Great Hall. My friends were already sitting down. Remus noticed.

"I've gotta go," Remus smiled.

"OK. I'll see you after?"

"Yeah. I'll come and get you from the common room,"

"OK. Bye, Remmie," I smiled.

"Bye, Merc," he stamped my cheek and walked over to the staff table with his hands in his pockets.

I stared after him before shaking my head and walking over to my friends.

"Hey guys," I grinned at them.

I lightly touched my fingertip to the red heart on my cheek and picked up my fork.

"Hey, Merc," Hermione grinned back.

"Did you find out when Lupin's birthday is?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. It's on the 10th. I have no idea what to get him though. Any ideas guys?"

"None at all," Harry shrugged.

"Well thanks for your help," I laughed "So what did I miss when I was with Remus?"

"Not much. We were arranging Hogsmead tomorrow. Us guys are going to hang out around Zonko's, the Shrieking Shack and then we'll be in the Three Broomsticks," Lee shrugged.

"Do you guys mind if Cedric and Remus tag along? I kinda invited them. Is it OK?"

"What do you mean you already invited them? Do you mean you told them we were going to Hogsmead tomorrow and they were like 'I might see you there' or did you actually ask them if they wanted to come and they said yes?" George asked.

"I might have actually asked them if they wanted to come along with us and they both might have actually said yes, they'd love to," I bit my lip.

"Great. The more the merrier," Fred grinned.

"Really? Are you all OK with that?"

"Of course we are," Lee laughed.

"Really? Even you, Freddie? I know you don't like Remus that much…"

"We'll be fine. Trust me," he grinned at me.

"Great. My boys… Oh, Harry! Oh my God I'm so sorry!"

"It's cool. Really," Harry smiled fakely.

"No it's not. I forgot the Dumb Dursleys didn't sign the form… I keep on forgetting you can't go…"

"Don't be. It's cool. I got a present from Fred and George that's been letting me go," he winked at them.

"Freddie? Georgie? Did you give Harry the map?"

"Yeah, they did," Lee shrugged.

"Oh OK," I nodded.

"Apparently there're still loads of snow up by the Shrieking Shack," Fred's eyes lit up mischievously.

"Cool. You better not get me covered in snow. You know I love a snowball fight but I don't like being cold and wet," I laughed.

"Sure," George nodded.

"Katie? Laura? Janice? Do you wanna help me find something for Remus' birthday?"

"Shopping? Love to!" Katie grinned.

"I'd love to," Laura and Janice grinned.

"Great,"

We finished our food and I looked up at the staff table. Remus grinned down at me and waved. I waved back and smiled. We went to the common room and I sat in my armchair. I wasn't listening to a word anyone was saying. I know I should be but I couldn't. I stared into the fire and it started to form shapes. It probably wasn't but I could still see them.

I saw a wolf running through the forest with a girl on his back. The girl then disappeared and the wolf sat on a rock. It howled at the moon and faded away into the ashes. I smiled to myself and breathed in its dark scent.

"You guys?" I shook my head.

"Yeah?"

"When are we going to Hogsmead tomorrow? Where are we gonna meet Cedric and Remus?"

"Oh… probably at about… 10:00 AM? Is that cool?" Fred asked.

"Perfect," I smiled.

"OK. We could meet him in the Great Hall after breakfast?"

"Great. Do you guys mind hanging with Cedric and Remus for a bit while we're shopping?"

"Sure. We'll have a snowball fight and maybe someone else will join us?" Fred winked at Harry.

"OK," I grinned.

"Merc?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?"

"Lupin's here for you,"

"Really?" I sat up straight and turned around.

Remus walked in through the portrait hole and smiled at me. I smiled back and stood up.

"Hey, Merc,"

"Hey, Remmie,"

"What do you wanna do?"

"Can we go to the Owlery?"

"As you wish," Remus smiled "Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I want to see the owls," I shrugged.

"Let's go then,"

He wound his arms around my shoulders and I slid my arm around his waist. We went up to the Owlery and I sat in the window. Midnight flew down onto my forearm and I stroked her wings.

"Hey, Midnight. Have you had an nice day?" I cooed.

She hooted at me and I laughed softly. Remus was resting with his hand against the wall by my head and his foot crossed over his ankle. He smiled down at me and I looked up into his eyes.

"So beautiful…" Remus whispered.

"I know. I wish I could fly like Midnight…"

"I wasn't talking about the owl but yeah she's pretty beautiful too,"

I laughed and blushed. I felt my eyes turn pink as I looked away from Remus' gorgeous eyes and at Midnight.

"Tequila?" I called looking around the Owlery.

"Tequila?" Remus chuckled.

Tequila hooted and flew down onto my shoulder.

"This is Tequila, Katie's owl. Isn't he a beauty?" I grinned.

"Tequila? As in the drink?"

"Katie's sister Isabel was drunk when she named him and the name kinda stuck. Katie tried to change it to Timothy but he would only answer to Tequila," I laughed and stroked his head.

"He is a beautiful owl. I don't think there are many animals I don't like. The only ones I don't like are Dementors and Boggarts. I love all other animals. Except werewolves that is,"

"You're a werewolf but you're amazing. The one that bit you was a complete monster but if he hadn't, I would never have met you," I looked up into his eyes.

"How can you be sure? I still might have been a teacher if I hadn't have been bitten,"

"If you'd never been bitten you would never have been thrown out. And because you knew how important education was you worked really hard in school. If you hadn't had paid attention in class you would never have been a teacher and we never would've met. If I hadn't met you… I don't know how I'd live without you,"

"And I don't know how I'd live without you," Remus bit his lip.

The owls flew off of me and back onto their perches but I ignored them. I could only see Remus.

"You've brought colour to my world, Mercedes, and I don't know what I'd do without you,"

He gently picked me up in his arms and looked into my eyes. I gazed into his clear blue eyes and lightly touched the biggest scar on his face. I slowly ran my finger along each scar and bit my lip.

"I can't believe you did this to yourself. I can't begin to imagine how much it hurts to change…" I whispered.

"I don't want you to. I don't want you to ever feel pain like that. Not ever. The pain that comes with changing is worse than the cruciatus curse. Seriously,"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I don't ever wanna see you in that much pain again,"

"There's worse torture though,"

"What?"

"Watching someone you love in pain," he whispered.

"I know. It's horrible. The worst pain imaginable,"

"Have you ever seen it? 'Mr Perfect' in pain?"

"Yeah and it was horrible… What about you? Have you ever seen 'Ms Perfect' in pain?"

"I've seen her cry after something horrible almost happened to her, I've seen her screaming as she saw her brother almost die and I saw her faint and I thought they were bad… It's hard to see someone so happy and with such a beautiful smile like that…"

I gently stroked his cheek with my knuckle and he looked up at me. I took my hand away quickly and looked down at my feet.

"Mercedes?" Remus whispered "We should get going."

"One second. I've gotta send a letter out to Cedric,"

"OK," he nodded.

I took out a piece of parchment and a quill and ink out of my bag. I quickly wrote

'To Ced.  
We're gonna meet you in the Great Hall at breakfast at 10:00. We'll see you there.  
Love Merc xx'

and gave it to Midnight.

"Give that to Cedric, please, Midnight,"

She hooted and took off through the window.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," I sighed frowning at my shoes.

"What's wrong?"

"There's owl crap on my shoes…" I sighed again.

Remus chuckled and lifted me up in his arms. I giggled as I waved goodbye to Tequila. Remus carried me all the way to Gryffindor tower.

He sat down in my armchair and tapped his wand against my shoes. He muttered a spell and the owl crap disappeared.

"Thanks, Remmie but I could do that myself…"

"I know but I like looking after you. It makes me feel needed,"

"OK. If you like doing something then who am I to stop you?" I shrugged.

I rested my head against his chest and he wrapped one arm around my waist and put his other hand on my knee. I placed one hand on his chest and felt his heart beating. Every time I listened to his heart it was always beating fast but then it would slow down to a normal rate. It was so sweet. It was so human… It was so Remus… God I love him…

"What are you thinking about?" Remus breathed in my ear.

"The usual…"

"What it would be like to have frozen chickens instead of hands?"

"No. But what would that be like?"

"I could help you if you want,"

"Really? You know how to do that?"

"Yeah,"

"Can you?"

"As you wish," Remus chuckled.

He muttered something and tapped his wand against my hand. I blinked and it was a frozen chicken. I jumped up and squealed. People turned around to look at me and I waved my chicken at them.

"Look! My hand is a chicken! My hand is a chicken!" I squealed.

I ran around the common room hi-fiving people with my chicken. They all laughed at me and muttered things like 'she's finally lost it' but I didn't care. My hand was a fricking chicken!

"Katie! Laura! Janice! Lee! Freddie! Georgie! Harry! Ronny! Hermione! Look! My hand's a chicken! It's a chicken!" I screamed.

"No way!" Fred screamed back "A chicken?! An actual frozen chicken! That's so cool!"

"I know right?! Touch it. Go on! Touch it!"

Fred touched my chicken and I squealed.

"Oh my God! I felt it! I felt it like that was my fricking hand!"

"Really?!" Ron screamed.

"I know! It's weird! It's like it's my actual hand!"

"That's because it _is_your actual hand!" Hermione laughed.

"Woah…" I whispered.

Yeah… I have crazy moments where I turn into a five year old. I'm very easily excitable but I just haven't put any of my hyper moments in here yet. Everyone knows that when I'm in a hyper mood to just play along with it because I can be extremely excitable but easily let down.

"Merc? Can I see your hand?" Remus asked.

"Yeah! Look at it! It's a chicken!" I grinned.

I skipped over to Remus and waved my chicken in his face. He pulled me onto his lap and held my chicken.

"It's so cool," he grinned.

"I know right?!"

"Look here," Remus put his finger in front of my face.

I looked at it confusedly and he slowly moved in from side to side. I kept my eyes on his finger the whole time. He slowly moved his finger around and then put it in front of his nose. He gently blew warm air onto my eyes and nose and my eyes drooped.

"Cheater… I'm not even tired. My hand's a chicken!" I mumbled.

I leaned my head against his chest and he gently stroked my hair.

"I know. It's so cool! Right now though, you're gonna go to sleep, aren't you? You're gonna close your pretty little eyes and drift off, aren't you?" he smiled.

"My eyes aren't little!"

"I know but you're gonna close them anyway, aren't you? You're gonna relax and gently drift off,"

"I'm not tired!"

"I think you are, Mercedes…" he whispered.

"I'm not…!" I snuggled closer to Remus and placed my hand on his chest.

"I know. I know… Close your eyes…"

"OK but I'm _not_ tired and I'm _not_ going to sleep…"

"I know,"

I closed my eyes and smiled.

"You're so comfy…"

"Thank you," Remus chuckled softly and tightened his arms around me.

I snuggled closer to him and smiled again before drifting off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

I awoke the next morning in my bed and rolled over. My roses were starting to wilt but the plastic one stood strong and proud. I smiled at them and sat up.

"Katie? How did I get here? I fell asleep in the common room on Remus' lap and… What happened to Remus?" I asked.

"Well… I'll show you the memory," Katie grinned.

I ran my fingers through my hair and gasped.

"Where's my chicken!" I screamed.

"Look. I haven't got a pensieve but this is as close as you're gonna get,"

She took the silvery memory out of her head with her wand and put it in a big bowl. She kept this bowl under her bed for times like this. She usually uses it on New Year's Day so I know what happened the night before.

I dived in and looked around the common room_. I saw PM sitting on Remus' lap and talking to him. I sat on the arm of the sofa and smiled at them. I knew they couldn't see but they looked so happy.  
"What are you thinking about?" Remus breathed in her ear.  
"The usual…"  
"What it would be like to have frozen chickens instead of hands?"  
"No. But what would that be like?"  
"I could help you if you want,"  
"Really? You know how to do that?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Can you?"  
"As you wish," Remus chuckled.  
He muttered something and tapped his wand against her hand. She blinked and it was a frozen chicken. PM jumped up and squealed. Everyone turned around to look at her and she waved her chicken at them.  
"Look! My hand is a chicken! My hand is a chicken!" PM squealed.  
She ran around the common room hi-fiving people with her chicken. We laughed at her and people muttered things like 'She's finally lost it…' and 'Oh dear…'  
"Katie! Laura! Janice! Lee! Freddie! Georgie! Harry! Ronny! Hermione! Look! My hand's a chicken! It's a chicken!" PM screamed.  
"No way!" Fred screamed back "A chicken?! An actual frozen chicken! That's so cool!"  
"I know right?! Touch it. Go on touch it!"  
Fred touched her chicken and she squealed.  
"Oh my God! I felt it! I felt it like that was my fricking hand!"  
"Really?!" Ron screamed.  
"I know! It's weird! It's like it's my actual hand!"  
"That's because it is your actual hand!" Hermione laughed.  
"Woah…" she whispered.  
"Merc? Can I see your hand?" Remus asked.  
"Yeah! Look at it! It's a chicken!" PM grinned.  
She skipped over to Remus and waved her chicken in his face. He pulled her onto his lap and held her chicken in his hand.  
"It's so cool," he grinned.  
"I know right?!"  
"Look here," Remus put his finger in front of her face.  
She looked at it confusedly and he slowly moved it from side to side. PM kept her eyes on his finger the whole time. He slowly moved his finger around and then put it in front of his nose. He gently blew warm air onto her face and her eyes drooped.  
"Cheater… I'm not even tired. My hand's a chicken!" she mumbled.  
PM leaned her head against his chest and Remus gently stroked her hair.  
"I know. It's so cool! Right now though, you're gonna go to sleep aren't you? You're gonna close your pretty little eyes and drift off aren't you?" he smiled.  
"My eyes aren't little!"  
"I know but you're gonna close them anyway, aren't you. You're gonna relax and gently drift off,"  
"I'm not tired!"  
"I think you are, Mercedes…" he whispered.  
"I'm not…!" She snuggled closer to Remus and placed her hand on his chest.  
"I know. I know… Close your eyes…"  
"OK but I'm not tired and I'm not going to sleep…"  
"I know,"  
PM closed her eyes and smiled.  
"You're so comfy…" she mumbled.  
"Thank you," Remus chuckled softly and tightened his arms around her.  
She snuggled closer to him and smiled again before drifting off to sleep.  
"Wow, dude! How did you do that?!" Lee grinned.  
"Do what?" Remus shrugged putting his hand over PM's ear so she wouldn't wake up.  
"Get her to sleep when she's in a hyper mood?" Katie asked "I've been trying to work out how to do that for five years!"  
"She's not that bad. You just need to learn how to make her sleepy," he shrugged.  
"You really care about her don't you?" Ron grinned.  
"Of course I do. How can you not care about her? She's just so amazing. She's helped me with so much and I've done nothing for her… If she's happy, I'm happy. I hate to see her upset. She's got this beautiful little smile…"  
"I know," Fred smiled sadly.  
I wanted to go over to him and hug him but I couldn't.  
"Fred… Is it OK with you that I come to Hogsmead tomorrow because Mercedes kinda asked me…" Remus bit his lip.  
"Oh yeah. Of course. I really don't mind. Why would I? Mercedes told us at dinner that she's already asked you and Cedric to come along. It'll be fun," Fred shrugged.  
"Yeah, there's still snow up by the Shrieking Shack so we can have a snowball fight!" George grinned.  
"Sounds great! Katie? Do you think you could help me up the stairs?"  
"Sure," she smiled.  
Remus carefully stood up and carefully shuffled PM around so her legs were around his waist and he was supporting her with one hand. He slid his hand into Katie's outstretched one and went upstairs. I followed them. I smiled when I saw Remus let go of Katie's hand the second he got to the top of the stairs.  
When he walked into my dorm he moved the covers from my bed and gently lay PM down with her head on the pillow. He carefully took off her jacket and shoes before tucking the covers up and around her neck and shoulders.  
Remus crouched down by her head and moved a strand of hair away from PM's face. She was smiling in her sleep and he smiled too. I sat down on Katie's bed while Katie waited at the door.  
Remus gently stamped her nose and stood up. He looked down at her and bit his lip. He gently stroked the petals of one of my roses and smiled to himself.  
"Sweet dreams, dear," he whispered.  
Remus walked away but looked back at PM's sleeping face.  
"She's so peaceful…" he smiled "OK, Katie. Let's go."  
He slid his hand into Katie's and went downstairs with me following behind. He let go of her hand at the bottom.  
"Thanks, for your help, Katie," he smiled "I'll see you tomorrow, boys?"  
"Sure. See ya, Lupin," George grinned.  
Remus waved politely and left._ I shot up out of the bowl and nodded at Katie.

"So that's why I'm still dressed… Remus is so sweet… He really cares about me…"

"I know. Keep hold of that one," Katie laughed.

"I'll do my best… Where're Laura and Janice?"

"Well Laura's in the common room with the twins and the trio and Janice is with Lee!"

"Is she?! That's so cute! I'm glad they're getting together… Let me just get showered and dressed and everything and I'll be down,"

"OK,"

I went into the shower and quickly styled my hair. I got dressed and went downstairs. I found everyone and gave them all a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, guys. I'm sorry I didn't say goodnight last night," I apologised.

"It's cool," they shrugged.

"OK. Can we go to breakfast? I'm hungry!" I grinned.

We went down to the Great Hall for breakfast but I pulled Lee aside so we could talk in private.

"Lee? Do you like Janice?" I asked.

"Yeah. I like all of you girls," he shrugged.

"Lee, do you _fancy_Janice?"

"I… I… I _guess_so…" Lee blushed slightly.

"Really?! You should ask her out. Today,"

"No. N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no!"

"Why?!"

"What if she says no? It'll be really awkward between us and it'll be really embarrassing. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be rejected? Of course you don't… You're beautiful, smart and funny, you're never gonna be rejected…"

"What if she says yes?"

"You think she'll say yes?"

"It depends on how you do it. If you ask her like a jerk, she'll say no. If you do it right, I know she'll say yes. I know she likes you, Lee,"

"She likes me?"

"We all like you, Lee,"

"When should I do it?"

"Today. In the Three Broomsticks when we're all together. Just take her off to one side and ask her,"

"OK. Thanks, Merc. Love you," Lee grinned at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Love you too, Lee," I grinned into his shoulder.

I kissed his cheek and he slid his arm around my shoulders. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we went into the Great Hall. At 10:00, I stood up and looked around the Great Hall. I looked up and down the Hufflepuff table and saw Cedric look at his watch. I saw him say goodbye to Cho and stand up. He saw me straight away and walked over with a smile.

"Hey, Merc," he grinned giving me a hug.

I kissed his cheek and grinned back at him.

"Hey, Ced. Us girls are going shopping for a few hours so will it be OK if you hang around with the guys?"

"Sure, as long as these guys don't mind?" Cedric asked them.

"The more the merrier. We're having a snowball fight up by the Shrieking Shack so we're gonna need numbers," George grinned.

"Cool," Cedric grinned.

"Should we go?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

Everyone stood up and I looked up at staff table. Remus looked up and saw me. He said something to Dumbledore and stood up. He jogged over to us and smiled at me. He hugged me and stamped my cheek.

"Hey, Remus," I grinned.

"Hey, Merc. Are we all still going to Hogsmead?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course. We're just leaving now,"

"OK," he grinned.

He slid his arm around my shoulders and I wrapped my arm around his waist. We walked down to the carriages but since we were with Remus we didn't have to be checked by Filch at the doors. Harry left after I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Me, Remus, Katie, Laura and Janice got in one carriage and Fred, George, Lee, Cedric, Hermione and Ron got in another. I loved getting in those carriages. I loved the Theastrals. Remus held my hand and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb as we got to the gates.

"I'm fine, trust me, Remmie," I whispered.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Erm… yes?"

Remus pulled me onto his lap and I sighed. I leaned my head against his chest and he rested his cheek gently against the top of my head. I felt Remus mouth something to the girls over my head and they nodded.

"So where are we going shopping?" Katie asked.

"Dunno yet. All the clothes and shoe shops and then just window shopping until we find something great," I shrugged.

"OK. I know this cute little shop if you go down the road near Zonko's," Janice grinned.

"Cool. How're you and Lee, Janice?" I asked.

"We're great. We've grown really close and I really like him. He's really cute and funny. So much better than Percy. So much better," Janice blushed slightly.

"Yeah Percy was a jerk. I mean, I love the Weasleys and all but I've never really got on with Percy. He's like the pompous cousin you don't get along with," I sighed.

I felt Remus turn around and I looked up at him. I looked out of the back window and saw the gates were far behind us.

"Thanks for distracting her," he smiled at the girls.

"From what?"

"The dementors? You fainted the last two times,"

"Why didn't they affect me this time?"

"They did. It went all cold but you ignored it. You must've thought it was the wind. The only reaction you had was to cuddle closer to me," Remus shrugged.

"What about the whole depression thing?"

"You were thinking happy thoughts the whole time. What were you thinking about?"

"How sweet you were last night," I whispered.

"How do you know? You were asleep!"

"I showed her my memory," Katie shrugged.

"Oh…"

We all got out of the carriage and waited for the boys.

"Thanks for taking me back to my room last night. And for the chicken hand. You're so nice to me…"

"You're welcome," Remus chuckled.

"Hey, guys," Laura grinned as the guys got out of their carriage.

"Hey," they grinned back.

"When are we gonna meet up at the Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked.

"Is 12:00 OK for you ladies?" Cedric asked.

"Sure," I nodded.

"OK. We'll see you then," they grinned.

I gave them all a hug and a kiss on the cheek and they went off towards the Shrieking Shack. We girls went off to the shops. We bought Remus his birthday present and some little things for us. We headed back to the Three Broomsticks at 12:00.

The boys were already there and had saved us seats. They were all covered in snow and their hair hung in their eyes. As soon as he saw us, Lee stood up. He looked at me significantly and then smiled at Janice.

"Can you help me with the drinks, Janice?" he asked smiling at her.

"Sure, Lee," she smiled back.

They went up to the bar and we sat down. Remus smiled at me and flicked his hair out of his eyes. It failed and flopped back into his eyes. I laughed at him and gently moved his hair to the side like a side fringe and he smiled at me.

I looked over at Janice and Lee and saw Lee leaning against the bar. He looked at Janice and bit his lip. Remus and I could hear every word they were saying.

"Erm… Janice… I… don't know how to say this but… I like you. You're beautiful and funny and smart… I've liked you for a while but I haven't had the guts to tell you. I know you like me as a friend but I was hoping you'd wanna be more than that…?" Lee blushed taking her hand in his.

"You like me? As more than a friend?"

"Well yeah… I was hoping you'd maybe feel the same way but obviously not… I'm not that good looking or smart… Now this is gonna be all embarrassing between us and really awkward and I'm already kinda regretting it…"

Janice stopped him from talking by kissing him. I squeezed Remus' hand and grinned at him. He grinned back at me and Janice broke away.

"You… We… Did… Did you wanna be my girlfriend?" Lee stuttered.

"Yeah," Janice grinned.

Lee grinned back and kissed her. They scooped up the drinks and hooked little fingers. They came over to us grinning like chumps.

"Drinks on me, people. I'm celebrating," Lee winked at Janice.

"You finally asked her out?" George asked.

"Yeah. And she likes me back," Lee grinned.

He looked so happy and smiled at Janice. She smiled back and he slid his arm around her waist.

"Good for you guys," I grinned at them.

I drank some of my butterbeer and smiled.

"Congratulations you guys," Cedric grinned at them.

We told each other of how Lee and Janice were when they fancied each other. How Lee used to say she was beautiful every time he saw her and how Janice used to always ask where Lee was when she wasn't with him. They blushed and held hands over the table.

Ron's head snapped up suddenly and he glanced at Hermione. She blushed ever so slightly and Ron smiled at her. I faked dropping something on the ground and ducked under the table. While under there I could see Katie and George playing footsie and Ron hooking his little finger through Hermione's. I smiled as I resurfaced and opened my mind ever so slightly so Remus could see what I had seen and he smiled too.

After a while we all went up to the Shrieking Shack. Someone tapped me on the back but when I turned around, no one was there. I breathed in and caught Harry's scent. I let my hand drop to my side and waggled my fingers at him. He picked up the signal and slid his hand into mine so I would know he was there.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were throwing snowballs at the Shrieking Shack and I bit my lip.

"Weasel and the Mudblood," Draco sneered.

They hadn't noticed us yet and we were standing back amongst the trees. They had to fight their own battles but it made my blood boil to watch my friend call one of my other friends a Mudblood. Remus squeezed my hand and shook his head at me as if to tell me not to do anything. He looked at Fred and George and they stood still too.

"Where's Potty then? Has he got the sniffles?" Draco laughed "Potty can't do magic to save his life. Everything he's done has been down to luck. And Dumbledore's even worse. Tending to his every demand… He's worse than a house elf!"

Now it was my turn to squeeze _Remus'_hand. We had to stand our ground.

"Leave him alone. He's done nothing to you," Hermione spat at him.

"Oh, sticking up for your boyfriend are we? Hush now, Granger. We don't want to make Weasel jealous," Draco smirked.

"I am not jealous. Harry and Hermione aren't even going out!" Ron growled.

Hermione grabbed his wrist and held him back. I felt Harry's hand slip from mine and felt him tiptoe away.

"Have to get a _girl_to fight your battles for you, _Weasel_? Just like your pathetic father, _Weasel_. I'm surprised he hasn't been sacked, _Weasel_. You're so poor I'm surprised you're even able to stand here right now, _Weasel_. You mother _eats_ all of your money away doesn't she, _Weasel_. That's why she's so _fat_, isn't she, _Weasel_. Blood traitors, your family. The whole lot of them. When my father has enough power at the Ministry we'll make sure there're none of _your_lot left. No blood traitors. No Mudbloods. Just pure bloods like my incredibly _wealthy_family," he sneered.

Suddenly two snowballs hit Draco in the back of the head. He turned around to see who had thrown it and another one hit him in the face. Remus had to put a finger to my lips to stop me from laughing.

"What was that?" Draco turned around and around.

"Looked like it came from over there," Hermione stifled a laugh a pointed away from where Harry stood.

"Well don't just stand there! Do something!" Draco yelled at Crabbe and Goyle.

They ran in the direction Hermione was pointing at and more snowballs hit them from behind.

"Very haunted up here isn't it, _Malfoy_?" Ron laughed.

Harry threw another snowball but Draco saw where it came from. Crabbe ran over but missed. He stepped back and the cloak slid. Harry's head floated above the ground and Draco screamed. He, Crabbe and Goyle ran away and back up to the castle. We all laughed after them but Remus looked confused.

"Shit!" he muttered "Harry get back up to the castle. Now! You have to get there before they do."

Harry's eyes widened and he took off. Remus jogged after him and held firmly onto his arm.

"I'll take you to the gates but you've got to run the rest of the way,"

Remus turned on the spot and disappeared.

"You two better get running!" I said to Ron and Hermione.

"Come on Hermione," Ron moaned grabbing Hermione's hand and running towards the school.

"Take a carriage so it's realistic!" I yelled after them.

I saw Hermione nod and jump into one of the carts. I bit my lip and sighed. Remus came back a second later standing right next to me.

"He'll be fine. We'll need to get to the castle though," he nodded.

"OK," I nodded back.

Everyone nodded around me and we jogged off towards the carriages.

"Act natural. Talk about the snowball fight when you get there," Remus said to the guys in the other carriage.

They nodded and we all got in the carriages. Remus pulled me onto his lap and wound his arms around my waist.

"How did he get past the dementors?" he asked.

"Secret passage to Honeydukes," I shrugged.

"How did he know where it was?"

"The twins found your map and then they gave it to Harry,"

"My map? From back when I was at school? It still works? Wow… That's amazing! From father to son…" Remus whispered so only I could hear.

I smiled to myself and Remus smiled into my hair.

"He looks just like him doesn't he? The resemblance is amazing. Same hair same, same face and same voice. His eyes though…" I said softly.

"Just like his mother's…"

"How do you know?" Laura asked.

"I went to school with James Potter and Lily Evans. Mercedes here was being _very_nosey one lesson and decided to read my mind…" Remus chuckled softly.

"You left it open and I was curious, OK? And besides I needed to know,"

"Was that how you found out about my illness?"

"No. You reek of it," I shrugged.

Remus sniffed himself making me giggle.

"To me, you do. I like it though. It's a musky yet refreshing smell,"

"Oh OK,"

"What illness do you have?" Katie asked playing along.

"If you have to ask, you'll never know," I smiled at Remus.

"Yeah and it's kinda personal…" he blushed.

I laughed at him and wound my arm around his waist. I smiled into his chest and curled up in a little ball.

"Little chipmunk…" Remus chuckled.

"I thought I was a Flobberworm?"

"You are but nobody really wants a Flobberworm curling up in their lap now do they?"

"Fair enough," I laughed.

A cold breeze went through the carriage and I snuggled closer to him. He tightened his arms around me and I smiled. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes for a second.

We got out of the carriage and walked up to school casually. Remus slid his arm around my shoulders and I wrapped my arm around his waist. We met up with others and walked up to the castle together.

"Lupin!" A cold voice called out.

We all looked up and saw Snape striding towards us holding Harry by his jumper.

"Hello, Professor Snape. Had a nice day I hope?" Remus smiled politely.

"Satisfactory, until I was told that Mr Potter's head was seen _floating_ around Hogsmead. But that couldn't have happened, could it, because _none_ of his body parts are allowed in Hogsmead village, are they?"

"No they're not. That's a very impressive charm that makes a replica of one's head and then allows it to float around somewhere a mile away… Very powerful," Remus nodded impressed.

"Indeed… When I was searching his pockets I found _this_piece of parchment,"

"That sounds extremely interesting. A piece of parchment in a students' pocket…!" Remus nodded.

I had to bite my lip to stop myself laughing.

"When I tapped it thusly," Snape tapped the piece of parchment in front of him "It started to insult me."

"Really, now? What does it say? May I?"

Remus took the piece of parchment and read aloud "'Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business. Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git. Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor. Mr Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day and advises him to wash his hair, the slime ball.' Well… This obviously one of Zonko's tricks… Insults whoever tries to read it. Very clever…"

I slapped my hand to my mouth but my giggles still escaped. Snape glared at me making it worse.

"No, I don't think it's a Zonko's product. I think he got it straight from the manufacturer," Snape's eyes widened at him.

"I don't think so. How could Harry know who _any_of these people are? What curious names… Mr Moony… Mr Prongs… Mr Padfoot… Mr Wormtail… If you think that this piece of parchment has any dark magic, I'll be happy to take a look at it," Remus folded up the parchment and put it in his back pocket "I'll take Harry from here."

He released me with a smile and put his hand on Harry's shoulders. I felt slightly jealous.

"Good day, Professor. I have some shampoo if you would like to borrow some," Remus whispered the last part and pointed to his own beautiful hair.

Snape glared and stormed off. I laughed and the three of us walked off.

"I had a great time, boys," Remus smiled at them.

"Me too," I smiled.

We waved at them and walked towards Remus' office. Remus released Harry as soon as we were out of sight and laughed.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…" he chuckled.

"Yes, sir…?" Harry said confusedly.

I sat on his desk and Harry sat on the chair in front of me. Remus leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

"Just like your father… Just like your father…"

"You knew my dad?"

"Knew him? He was one of my best friends!"

"Really?!"

"Yes, really. Would I lie to you?"

"I guess not," Harry shrugged.

"Where did you get the map?" Remus asked opening it and tapping it with his wand.

"How do you know how to work the map?"

"I helped to make it but you haven't answered my question,"

"I found it…"

"I know the twins gave it to you but where did they get it? They're not in trouble, I'm just curious,"

"They found it in Filch's office in their first year,"

"Really? Wow… They're the new us…" Remus chuckled

"The new us?"

"When I was at school, my three best friends and I were the pranksters of the school. Those were the good days…"

"What was my father like?" Harry asked.

"Your parents were remarkable people, Harry, simply remarkable. James was, as you probably know, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and a brilliant seeker much like yourself. You must be sick of people telling you this but look just like him. Except for your eyes. You've got Lily's eyes. She was a marvellous witch. The best in her generation…" Remus smiled kindly and looked into Harry's green eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You've seen pictures of them, haven't you? Haven't you noticed how you and your father look so similar? The same hair colour, the same ruffled look at the back, the same facial shape… I almost did a double take when I first saw you. I thought you were James but then I noticed Lily's eyes…" Remus walked around the room.

"Do you miss them?"

"Miss them? I think about them all the time. I remember them every time I see your face. I remember them every July. I remember them every Christmas and every Halloween. I miss them but I know they're not coming back,"

"I know that. Do you mind if I go? I wanted to see Ron and Hermione,"

"Of course,"

"Give Ron a hug and a kiss on the cheek for me," I smiled.

"I'll give him a hug but I'm not kissing him,"

"And can you give Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek for me? You don't have to kiss her," I laughed.

"Good!" Harry laughed.

"Oh, and, Harry? I'm going to keep hold of this map. In the wrong hands, this could be extremely dangerous," Remus nodded.

Harry nodded back at him and smiled. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and he left. I looked into Remus' eyes as he sat down on the chair. I slid off of the desk and onto his lap. I buried my head in his neck and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He wound his arms around my waist. I held him close and smiled sadly.

"It's OK. It's OK. They were remarkable people. I just wish I could've met them,"

"You couldn't have met them. You're the smartest witch in your generation and she was the smartest witch in her generation. If you two had ever met it would have been a battle to the death! Sirius would've loved it but…"

I laughed and released him. I looked into his eyes and stamped his cheek. Remus shuffled me around a little so my feet were over one arm of the chair.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be. It's just that if anyone were to walk into the room at that exact moment in time, it wouldn't put the best picture in their mind,"

I giggled and blushed. I stamped his nose before I rested my head against his chest. He tightened his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Remus whispered after a while.

"'Mr Perfect'" I sighed.

He nodded and stamped my cheek. I was thinking about that moment in his memory. When it was dark and he was trying to find me. The way his fingers ran over my face and hair… His breath on my neck…

"I should get going…" I mumbled.

"Yeah…" Remus ran his finger through his wet hair.

"Oh dear…" I laughed.

I sat up in his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. I took my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at his hair. I muttered a drying spell and ran my fingers through it. I continued to do that and in the end it had a weird straightened effect. I ruffled it up with my fingers and trailed one down his nose.

"There. All done," I whispered.

I unwrapped my legs and slid off of his lap.

"Bye, Mercedes," Remus whispered.

He stamped my cheek and smiled at me.

"See ya, Remus," I said softly.

I walked out of the room and twirled around. Remus walked out with me and smiled sadly.

"Just remembered, you can't walk this place alone,"

"Remus…" I sighed.

"It'll be really quick I swear. I'll run,"

"Remus! You can't run in here! People will see you!"

"I'll run like a human," he chuckled.

"Oh…"

"Off we go,"

I jumped onto his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held onto my legs and started to run. It wasn't as much of a rush as when he was running at full speed but it was still fun. He stopped at portrait of the Fat Lady and lifted me off of his back. I stood in front of him and he smiled down at me.

"Thanks, Remmie," I smiled.

"I just want you to be safe," he shrugged.

I stood on my tip toes and went to kiss his cheek but remembered my promise. I blushed and felt my eyes turn pink. I stamped his cheek and he chuckled.

"You're so adorable," Remus chuckled.

He ran a finger across my cheek and I looked down at my shoes.

"Thanks…" I mumbled.

"I'll see you later. Be careful now,"

"Sure,"

Remus stamped my forehead and walked off with his hands in his pockets. As soon as he was out of sight the Fat Lady grinned at me.

"What?"

"You and Remus… Little Lupin all grown up… That boy and his friends _were_ a handful when he was younger. He was always a handsome young lad… I'm glad you make him happy. I can see he makes you happy too,"

"He does make me happy. He makes me feel special," I smiled to myself.

"Good. Fred's still hung up on ya, huh?"

"Yeah…" I sighed "I wish he wasn't…"

"We all do, pet. Now are you gonna say the password before Lupin comes over and realises you're 'unsafe'?" the Fat Lady laughed.

"Sure," I laughed.

I said the password and climbed in. I curled up in my armchair and I poked the back of it.

"Why do I like this armchair so much?" I asked randomly.

"It's the perfect spot in the whole room and everybody's glad you sit there. You can see everyone in the room and everyone can see you. It's cool in the summer and warm in the winter. It's also a really comfy chair," Janice shrugged.

"Yeah and it's got memories for you," Katie smiled.

"Like what?" I asked curling into a ball and resting my head on the arm of my chair.

"Like your first night here… Don't you remember?"

I did remember. I remember being drenched from the lake water and being carried in by Fred. He carried me up into the common room and sat me down in this very armchair. He sat in front of me until I was dry and kissed my forehead as I fell asleep. That was a nice moment…

I looked at Fred and bit my lip. He was gazing into the fire with glazed eyes and bright red cheeks.

"Should we go down to dinner?" I asked.

"Sure," Lee grinned at Janice.

He stuffed his camera into his bag and held Janice's hand.

"What about Fred?" Laura whispered.

"Freddie? Freddie?" I said gently tapping is shoulder.

He turned around really fast and I heard his neck click. I rubbed his neck and he smiled at me.

"Hey, Merc. What's up?"

"Nothing we're just going to dinner. What were you thinking of?" I whispered.

"Nothing much… Just reminiscing," he sighed.

"Come on, Freddie,"

We all went into the hall and had dinner.

I'm gonna skip this day to the 10th.


	31. Chapter 31

It was a Saturday and it was Remus' birthday. I got his present and wrapped it up in ever-changing wrapping paper. I went into the common room and gave my friends a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Wish him a happy birthday from me," Katie grinned.

"Sure," I nodded.

"And from me too," Fred smiled.

"I didn't think you liked him?"

"He makes you happy so I'm happy,"

"Thanks, Freddie. I love you all," I grinned.

I skipped out of the common room to Remus' office. I tried the door handle and saw it was unlocked. I smiled to myself and tiptoed inside. I went into his bedroom and saw him fast asleep. His arms and legs were sticking out of the covers and his mouth was open slightly. I crouched down beside his head and smiled. He mumbled something and shuffled a bit.

"Mercedes…" he mumbled.

I smiled to myself and blushed. I felt my eyes turn pink but I knew I couldn't watch him sleep all day.

"Remus," whispered in his ear as I gently shook his shoulder.

He rolled over and mumbled my name again. I gently ran my finger over his tattoo and its petals moved as if they were in a light breeze. I shook his shoulder a little harder this time.

"Remus?" I said again.

"Mercedes?" Remus rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Remus!" I grinned.

"Mercedes? How did you get in here?" he asked pulling the covers around himself.

"The door was unlocked," I shrugged "And you're all covered up. I checked before I came in."

"Oh OK,"

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Remus! Happy birthday to you!" I sang.

Remus grinned and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and sat on the bed beside him.

"Thanks, Merc,"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Well… you… er… You said my name… twice…" I blushed feeling my eyes turn pink.

"Did I…?" Remus blushed running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah…"

"Well I was dreaming that you were being chased by this big black dog but I couldn't do anything about it. People had found out about my 'illness' and had locked me up in this cage without my wand. It wasn't one of my favourite dreams…" he bit his lip.

"Oh… Are you gonna open up your present?"

"Present? What present?"

"This one," I grinned passing it to him.

"You really didn't have to, Mercedes,"

"I know but I wanted to,"

He opened up the present and his eyes widened. I had got him a Nimbus 500 broomstick. Not as flashy as the Nimbus 2001 or a Firebolt but it was nice. It's the same one I've got.

"Wow… You really shouldn't have, Mercedes. This is… this is amazing. You're amazing!" Remus grinned and pulled me into a hug.

He squeezed me making me giggle. He stamped both of my cheeks and had the biggest grin on his face.

"So do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! You're amazing! Do you wanna try it out?" Remus grinned excitedly.

"You're not dressed!" I laughed.

"Oh yeah…"

He jumped up and pulled on a hoody. The snow had totally cleared up but it was still a bit cold. He started to pull off his pyjama trousers but I covered my eyes and threw a pillow at him.

"Remus!" I moaned.

"Sorry!"

He ran into the bathroom and came out a minute later, dressed and ready to go.

"Come on!" he grinned.

He gently took my hand and his new broomstick and we ran out of the room. As soon as we got out of the office, he jumped on the broomstick and I jumped on behind him. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist as we flew up and around the school above everyone's heads.

"Professor Lupin! Take your broomstick outside!" Professor McGonagall yelled at us.

"That's where we're headed!" he laughed.

We flew out of the main doors and around the Quidditch field.

"Remus? Can we go to the Black Lake? I put a picnic there earlier,"

"You are just too perfect," Remus grinned.

We flew low over the Black Lake. My hand skimmed the water and I smiled. I looked over Remus' shoulder and saw the picnic basket. I'd put it on a red checker blanket so I could spot it easily.

"There's the picnic," I pointed.

"OK," he smiled.

We landed right next to the picnic. He jumped off first and then helped me down. He's such a gentleman.

"I can't believe you bought me a broomstick for my birthday," he grinned at me as we sat down.

"I knew you didn't have one and I wanted you to be happy. It brought out the child inside you," I smiled.

"You think?" Remus tilted his head to one side.

"Yeah. It's nice,"

"Cool. What have you packed in here?"

I opened up the basket and took out the food. Boiled egg sandwiches and milk.

"Nice," Remus smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," I sipped my milk.

I finished my sandwich and drank more of my milk. He chuckled at me and rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

He shuffled closer to me and gently ran his thumb over my lips. I looked into his eyes and he looked back into mine. He was so gorgeous. I could remember every curve of his face, every strand of gold in his hair and every scar on his face.

"Milk moustache…" he said softly.

Remus took his thumb away from my lips but cupped my cheek in his hand. I don't know how it happened but a moment later I was sitting in his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist. My fingers were in his hair and our foreheads were pressed together. One of his hands were cupping my cheek and the other was on my waist pulling me close.

A flash went off and I turned around. All of my friends were standing next to us and Lee put his camera away with a sly grin on his face. I blushed and took my hand away from Remus' hair. I felt my eyes turn pink as I slid off of his lap. Remus let go of me and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Happy birthday, Lupin," Lee grinned.

"Thanks, Lee," he smiled.

"Merc, is that your broomstick? It looks different," Harry asked.

"No it's mine. Mercedes bought it for me. Isn't she brilliant?" Remus grinned at me.

"Yeah. She is," Fred smiled.

"So what're you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We wanted to say 'Happy Birthday' to Lupin," Janice shrugged sliding her arm around Lee's waist.

"Thanks," Remus smiled "I'm glad you two got together. You make a cute couple."

Lee grinned and put his arm around her shoulders. Janice blushed into his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

"What're you two gonna do today?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever the birthday boy wants to do," I smiled at Remus.

"I have no idea what I wanna do. I haven't really done anything for my birthday since I was at Hogwarts," he shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah. The guys and Lily used to bug me to do something but at the most we just pranked the Slytherins and had cake. I didn't think my birthday was a big deal," he shrugged again.

"It _is_a big deal and I bet it was mostly Lily who made you do something for your birthday, huh? Your birthday is a big deal because _you're_a big deal," I smiled at him.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"You keep telling me," I laughed.

"We have to go do homework," Hermione said pointing over her shoulder.

"No we don't," Ron shook his head.

"Yes we do, Ron!" Hermione muttered and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oh yeah…! We have homework…!" Ron nodded.

I gave Ron, Hermione and Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek and the three of them went off to the common room.

"Yeah and we have to start planning on more pranks," Fred shrugged.

"OK," I nodded.

I gave Fred, George, Lee and Janice a hug and a kiss on the cheek and _they_left too.

"Er… OK, I'm not gonna bother making up an excuse. We're just leaving so you two can be alone. No offence, Lupin, but… it's kinda… er…" Katie bit her lip.

"Awkward turtle," Remus winked making the awkward turtle sign.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"See ya," I grinned giving them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Race ya!" Laura grinned at her and ran off.

"Hey wait for me!" Katie laughed running after her.

I looked up at Remus and tilted my head to one side.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked him.

"Dunno… Come with me," he grinned suddenly.

He packed up the picnic and hung it on the back of his broomstick. He jumped on and held out his hand to me. I looked at him confusedly and climbed on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed in his amazing scent. We were flying near the forbidden forest. I could see a clearing in the distance and my eyes glazed over.

Lord Voldemort was standing in the clearing with his death eaters surrounding him in a crescent shape. Harry was standing in front of him. A sudden flash of bright green light and Harry was lying dead on the floor. I gasped and watched. A minute later Voldemort asked if he was really dead and Narcissa stepped forward. She felt his heart beneath his shirt and murmured something in his ear. Narcissa and I both saw his mouth twitch ever so slightly it was barely noticeable.

"He's dead!" she yelled.

My eyes snapped open and I looked into Remus' eyes. He was holding me in his arms and the broomstick and picnic basket lay forgotten behind him.

"Remus…?" I mumbled.

"You let go. What happened?"

"Oh. I had a vision," I shrugged.

I sat up too quick and head butted him.

"Sorry, Remmie," I gently rubbed his forehead.

"Don't worry about it. What did you see?"

"I can't say but I know who helps stop the war!"

"Who?"

"Your ex-girlfriend!" I grinned.

"Which one?"

"Narcissa!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"How?"

"She told Voldemort Harry was dead when he wasn't,"

"And that works?"

"I'll tell you about it when the war's finished,"

"And when's that?"

"About a year after Harry finishes Hogwarts…"

"OK. I can wait," he nodded.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know you'll tell me but you can't tell me until after it happens. I know you trust me way more than you should so you'll tell me one day,"

"What do you mean 'I trust you way more than I should'?"

"I mean you shouldn't trust me but I can see in your eyes that you trust me with any secret and I feel the same way about you. We've shared everything with each other apart from the identities of 'Mr and Ms Perfect',"

"I trust you with my life and I'm right to trust you. You're the most trustworthy person I know,"

"I never said I wasn't trustworthy, I said you shouldn't trust me,"

"And what does that mean?"

"It means, I don't think you should trust me as much as you do. My reputation will rub off on you,"

"What?"

"I am a werewolf. By the end of the year the school will know and the world will know. They'll know you knew and I don't want to tarnish your name,"

"What do you mean 'tarnish my name'?"

"You're special, Merc. The second people meet you, they like you and trust you and on top of that you're beautiful and smart and a great actress. When people know about me, you'll be all of that plus werewolf lover,"

"I don't love werewolves, I just happen to be friends with one," I shrugged.

"OK," he nodded.

I looked around and realised we were at Remus' free running spot. I noticed daffodils growing at the bases of the walls. I smiled to myself and rolled my eyes.

"What?" he asked helping me to my feet.

"You. It's ironic how really smart people can't see what's right in front of their eyes… no matter how good their eyesight is," I winked.

"Huh?"

I laughed and stamped his cheek.

"Can you teach me something?" I asked.

I walked over to one of the overhead bars and hung from it.

"Like what?"

"I dunno. Something cool but easy. If the time comes, I wanna be able to be an alright free runner,"

"What do you mean 'if the time comes'?"

"If I ever get chased and I don't have my broomstick and I can't apparate yet, I'm gonna need to be able to run away. I can run fast for quite a while but if I'm in a built up area I might need to run over obstacles," I shrugged.

"I'll never let you be in that situation," Remus shook his head.

"Remus, I've seen you in the war. You go under cover and befriend the werewolves," I let go of the bar and stepped away from it.

"Oh… Are we still friends?"

"I think so… I don't normally see visions about people I don't care about. In a non-mean way obviously,"

"What do you mean about the war?"

"We're gonna have two wars against Voldemort. The first one ended twelve years ago on the 31st of October and the second one will start next year,"

"Next year?! How can you be so casual about it? Who have you told? Have you told Dumbledore?"

"I've told you and Dumbledore and that's it. Katie would only worry and I know you won't tell anyone,"

"So, Voldemort's coming back?"

"He never really left,"

"What?"

"He's not dead but he's not alive either. Next year he's gonna be restored to full health and then strike,"

"When and where will he strike?"

"I can't say or you'll stop me going,"

"OK…" he nodded slowly.

"So what're you gonna show me?"

"Er… Wall jumping,"

"What's wall jumping?"

"This," Remus shrugged.

He stepped back and ran at one of the walls. He jumped to one wall and bounced off of it onto the one opposite. He then jumped higher up the original wall and then back onto the second wall. He kept on doing that until he got to the top.

"Wow…" I grinned.

"It's not as hard as it looks. You just need to be fast and powerful," he shrugged.

"OK. Show me?"

Remus smiled at me and lifted me up.

"Bend your legs and jump. Hold onto the wall with your fingertips,"

I did as I was told and dug my trainers into the wall to stop myself slipping. I felt Remus' hands behind me but not touching me.

"Now do it again quickly,"

I did it again and again, speeding up each time. I pulled myself onto the top of the wall and grinned down at Remus.

"I did it!" I grinned.

"Great!" Remus grinned back up at me.

"How the fuck do I get down?!"

"Put your sleeves over hands and put one on each wall. Then slide your feet around so there's one on each wall and slide down. Press hard on the walls so you don't fall,"

"Oh OK…"

I did as I was told and slid down the walls. I jumped down the last meter and grinned at Remus.

"That was amazing!" I grinned.

"You did really well," Remus grinned back.

"Can I try again so I can get faster?"

"Sure. I'll be right here if you slip,"

"Thanks, Remmie,"

I stepped back and jumped up the walls. I nodded to myself and slid back down them.

"That was even better than before. You're a really fast learner,"

"Thanks. It's one of my best qualities,"

"What's your best?"

"My sense of smell and hearing," I shrugged.

"One more time?"

"Yeah,"

I stepped back and ran at the wall. I jumped up it even faster than I did before and grinned down at him. I slid down the walls and looked back up at how high it was.

"That was so cool!" I grinned.

"That was brilliant. I don't know how you managed it but you looked so graceful when you were going up there,"

"Graceful?"

"Yeah. Somehow you always make everything you do seem graceful and elegant. It must be the whole totally beautiful thing…"

"Remus…" I blushed.

"Mercedes…" he copied me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"What does the birthday boy wanna do now?" I asked.

"I dunno… Do you wanna go for a ride?"

"Whatever you want," I smiled.

"We'll drop the picnic basket off at your dorm,"

"OK,"

Remus jumped onto his broomstick and hooked the picnic basket over the back. I climbed on behind him and wrapped my hands around his waist. I breathed in his scent and smiled. As he flew into the air I slid closer to him.

We flew past the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid's hut. Buckbeak reared up at us and I stroked the top of his head. We flew around the castle to Gryffindor tower and looked in all of the windows. I recognised my window and pointed it out to Remus. I opened the window with my wand and we flew over to it.

"You OK to climb through or do you just wanna throw it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Watch," I shrugged.

I climbed off of his broomstick and through the window. I unhooked the picnic basket from the back and put it on the floor by my bed.

"Do you wanna climb in too?" I asked leaning out of the window.

"As you wish," Remus smiled.

He slid into the window and pulled his broomstick in after him. He sat on the bed beside me and gently stroked the petals of my roses.

"I know a potion that'll make them live longer," Remus told me.

"Oh. I'd use it but then it wouldn't be genuine. He told me that he'd love me until each rose dies so if I affected that then it wouldn't be true,"

"You believe him?"

"With all of my heart and soul," I nodded "I just wonder who he is…"

"He'll tell you at the end of the year. Trust me,"

"Do you know who he is?"

"Yes…"

"How?"

"He came up to me at lunch and asked me if you had got his gifts because he knows I'm your friend. I told him you had and you think he's sweet and he smiled and ran off," Remus shrugged.

"Wow… Are you gonna tell me who he is or…?"

"Student/Teacher conversations are strictly confidential," Remus winked "And he kinda told me not to tell you until he told you,"

"OK," I laughed.

Remus grinned at me and poked my nose.

"Do you wanna take your broom to your office?" I asked.

"Sure. We'll run!"

"Run?! The school's full of kids!"

"Students," he corrected.

"The school's full of students!"

"So? I'll run like a human,"

"OK," I grinned.

I took Remus' hand and lead him out of my dorm.

"Actually wait here,"

I let go of his hand and went back into my dorm. I used my wand to write on the window 'Merc and Friends' Dorm!' so he would know which one was mine if we ever did something like that again because even though I was with Remus it was pretty boring looking in all of the windows.

I went back out to Remus who was waiting patiently for me. I smiled at him and slipped my hand into his. It felt like there was a faint tingle of electricity between our fingers but I shook it off and led him downstairs.

People looked up at us weirdly and I laughed. Remus chuckled and moved his hand so his arm was around my shoulders.

"Broomstick," he shrugged waving his new broomstick at them.

People nodded and went back to doing whatever it was that they were doing. We walked off to Remus' office but Professor McGonagall stopped us.

"Hello, Remus. Hello, Mercedes. Would you mind telling me why you two were flying around the castle on a broomstick earlier today?" she asked.

"I bought Remus a broomstick for his birthday," I shrugged.

"Isn't she amazing?" Remus grinned.

"Yes but…" she started.

"I'm sorry if we caused any trouble, Minerva. I was just so excited so we went for a ride," Remus hung his head slightly.

"Is it your birthday today?" she asked.

"Yeah. He's twenty-eight today," I grinned up at him.

"Well, happy birthday," she smiled "Make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Sure," Remus smiled.

She nodded and walked off. I shrugged at him and we went into his office. He carefully put his broomstick against his bed and smiled at me.

"What does the birthday boy wanna do?"

"I'm not sure. I really don't mind,"

"Well its lunch time, do you wanna go and grab lunch?"

"Sure,"

We went into the Great Hall and a big grey owl flew at us. It was Errol! Errol dropped the letter in Remus' lap and flew off after crashing into a jug of pumpkin juice. I love that owl…

"I thought owl post came at breakfast?" Remus chuckled.

He opened the letter and a smile spread across his face.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Here,"

Remus passed me the letter and I smiled. It said

'To Remus.  
Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Remus, Happy Birthday to you! I hope you have a nice day! We would have sent your present along with Errol but we don't think he could take it. It'll be along soon. Happy Birthday, Remus.  
Molly and Arthur xx'

"That's sweet," I smiled at him.

"I know. I don't normally get birthday cards. Even from the Weasleys,"

"Don't you?"

"Not really. They send me Christmas presents but not birthday cards. No one really remembers so they don't send anything. And besides, the only people who'll send me presents or cards are the Weasleys and you. I don't mind it's just…"

"I know. It's sad. You'll get more next year. I promise you,"

"I really don't mind, Mercedes. It's not a big deal,"

"It is when you only get four presents a year,"

"Five,"

"What do you mean five?"

"One from you at Christmas, one from the Weasleys at Christmas, one from you on my birthday, one from the Weasleys on my birthday and one from you on Valentine's Day,"

"Oh yeah. But that was a tiny present,"

"So? I still loved it,"

"It was a marshmallow flower. It wasn't much of a present,"

"It was to me,"

"If you say so," I smiled.

"I do say so," he smiled back.

We ate the rest of our lunch and went back outside. Remus gently pulled me onto his back and I wrapped my arms around him confusedly. He started to jog off and when we got out of sight he ran really fast.

"Oi! Slow down! They'll notice yeh!" Hagrid yelled.

Remus chuckled and I waved at him. Hagrid rolled his eyes at us and waved back but by then we were already going past the Forbidden Forest. We ran towards Remus' free-running area and I jumped off of his back.

I took a little run up and jumped up the two walls from earlier. Remus chuckled and did the same so he was standing next to me on top of the wall.

"Next lesson?" I asked.

"Sure," he grinned "Watch."

He jumped from the wall we were standing on to the next and then the next.

"Come on!" he grinned.

I grinned back and followed him. I noticed that with each wall I jumped onto after him, the higher we got.

"Now what?" I asked standing next to him.

"That tree!" Remus pointed to a tall tree a few walls away.

"What do you mean 'that tree'?"

"We're gonna climb it. I used to climb it sometimes when I wanted to be alone. You'll love it up there even if it is really high. Trust me," he smiled.

"I trust you. How do we get there?"

"You see this pole?"

"Yeah?"

"We swing from it," he shrugged.

He took hold of the pole in front of him and swung under it and landed on another wall. I copied him but realised the top of the wall wasn't that big. I slipped a little but Remus wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Careful," he whispered.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

I held onto his strong arms and felt his muscles under his shirt.

"Right, um… We gotta wall jump from this wall to that one there and that one there until we get to the top. And then we just have to swing from that pole and onto that wall and then we can climb the tree," Remus said softly.

"OK," I whispered.

"I'll go first. Don't start jumping until I say so. I promise I'll catch you if you slip,"

"OK," I nodded.

His face was very close to mine. I looked into his eyes and he looked back into mine. He said he'd go but he showed no signs of leaving me. I smiled to myself and Remus noticed.

"What?" he whispered.

"Nothing. Nothing at all,"

"OK," he smiled "Stay right here until I say so. I know you don't normally do as I say but you really have to this time because if you fall, it's gonna hurt if I can't…"

"Yes. I promise I'll stay here until you tell me to jump,"

"OK. Thank you," he nodded.

He looked down to make sure I was safely on the wall and released me. He turned around and jumped off of the wall. He jumped off of the side of that wall and onto the next. He went back and forth until he reached the top.

Remus turned around and waved at me. He looked really cute and monkey-like. In a good way obviously.

"You can jump now. It's OK. I'll catch you if you slip!" he called.

"I'm not sure if I can make it!"

"I know you can. Trust me. Trust yourself. Don't think about it, just jump. That's how the best work is done. Don't think. Just do!"

"OK!"

I jumped and jumped again. I could feel the rock against my feet and my fingertips. I jumped some more and felt myself getting higher and higher. I didn't look down. I jumped and landed right next to Remus and he grinned at me.

"Please tell me the way down is easier than this!" I laughed.

Remus chuckled at me and ran his hand through my hair.

"Yes, it's easier. We'll just climb all the way down the tree. There is a bit of a drop but…"

"OK…"

Remus looked into my eyes and stroked his hand down through my hair to my waist. I rested one hand against his chest and gently held onto his muscly bicep with the other. I closed my eyes as I felt his pulse racing against my palm.

"Remus…" I whispered.

"Yes, dear…?" he whispered back.

"What do we do next?" I asked opening my eyes and looking into his.

"We swing from this pole onto that wall there. You've gotta build up enough power though to get to the other side. I'll go first so you can see. I'll catch you if you fall. I promise,"

"OK. I haven't fallen so far. I think I'll be fine," I patted his chest and let my hand fall to my side.

"OK, just don't jinx it,"

"Hey! You're supposed to be smart! You can't believe in stuff like that!" I laughed poking him in the stomach "Wow. Abs…"

"Sorry," Remus bit his lip.

"Stop that. Show me how to do this thing then," I let go of his bicep.

"OK,"

He took his hand away from my waist and turned around. He held onto the pole with both hands and swung from it. He swung back and forth and back and forth before letting go. He landed gently on the wall and turned around to face me.

"You can do this. You just need to build up enough power to get across. If you don't swing far enough, I'll catch you. I promise,"

As he said these words, the gap between us seemed to grow larger and larger. I looked into his eyes across the gap and he smiled at me. I smiled back and started to swing. I remembered what he said about not thinking and swung across. I landed firmly on the wall in front of him and he smiled at me again.

"Told you I'd make it,"

"Yes you did. Yes you did…"

"If only I'd bet on that…"

"Note to self: never make a bet against Mercedes Brandy!" he chuckled.

"Do you wanna lead the way?"

"Sure,"

He jumped through the leaves and onto the trunk of the fir tree. He stood on one of the branches and held onto one above his head.

"Come on!" he called.

I walked carefully along the branch Remus was standing on through the leaves and held onto the branch above my head.

"Let's climb," he grinned with wide eyes.

I grinned back and we climbed.

"Race ya!" I grinned.

I sped up the tree and stood on one of the highest branches. The leaves around the top of the trees were thinning the higher up we got. At the top of the tree, I could see everything. Remus joined me a second later. I knew he'd let me win.

"Do you like it?" Remus breathed in my ear from behind.

When I said I could see everything, I meant everything. I could see every tower of the castle and every tree of the Forbidden Forest. I could see every wall of Remus' free-running area and every student in the school grounds. I could see the sloping grass and the Black Lake. I could see Hagrid's hut and a tiny black dot that was Hagrid himself tending to his garden. I could see the greenhouses and the Quidditch pitch. Everything was so open. So clear. It didn't seem real. Everything seemed so… happy. This is how the whole world should be. It should always look this calm.

"It's beautiful…" I whispered "It's truly peaceful."

"Beautiful, I understand but peaceful? You remember it's a school right?" he chuckled softly in my ear.

"It is though. True peace is calm in the middle of a storm. Everything looks so calm down there and the rest of the wizarding world is in a panic over Sirius. Hogwarts… true peace… all because of Dumbledore…"

"Yeah…"

"Will you believe him?"

"Believe what when?"

"Will you believe him when he tells you something no one else will?"

"Of course. I'd probably believe him even if he told me a lie… I trust him almost as much as I trust you and that's saying something,"

"Aww. Thanks, Remmie," I grinned at him.

"I knew you'd love it up here,"

"I know. It's amazing. Why did you start coming up here?"

"In my first year I wanted space. I used to go to my dorm instead of the common room but there would always be someone in there. Peter would be hiding from the Slytherins or Sirius would be hiding from the girls or James would be moping over Lily or Sirius and James would be thinking of a new prank so I had to find somewhere else. I couldn't use the Shrieking Shack so I found the free-running area. I was so paranoid back then that I thought even somewhere like that wasn't secret enough. Then I realised that the most secret place would be the sky so I went as high up the walls as I could go. The highest point was that bit down there but then I saw the tree. I climbed it and I saw all of this. I wrote some of my best songs up here…"

"Wow…"

Remus sat on the branch and looked down through the leaves. I sat down beside him with my legs over each side of the branch.

"You're like a monkey, you know…"

"A monkey?"

"Yeah. You're clever… You're a climber… You're a hugger…"

"A hugger?"

"Yeah. Don't try and deny it. You're a hugger. Don't worry. Practically everyone I know is a hugger. It's more common than you think. You love hugs,"

"Well I'm not really a hugger. I don't love_hugs_, I just love _your_ hugs," he shrugged.

I leaned my back against the trunk of the tree and looked up. Two swallows flew over us and I laughed.

"What's funny?" Remus asked shuffling closer to me.

"Swallows… My patronus is a swallow…"

"Really? Can I see it?"

"Sure…"

I cast the spell and a silvery animal slid out of the tip of my wand but I realised it wasn't a swallow. I gasped. It was a wolf. It was a huge wolf. The wolf turned around to face me and sat on its back legs. It tilted its head to one side and vanished.

"I thought it was a swallow?"

"So did I…" I mumbled.

"Then why was it a wolf?"

"I don't know…"

"Why do you think it used to be a swallow?"

"Fred… When I cast a patronus charm, I used to think of… well Fred. I used to think of what it was like when we kissed for the first time… It was like I was flying through the sky so it was a swallow…" I closed my eyes for a second as I thought about Fred.

"And you didn't think of that this time did you?" Remus said softly.

"No… I… I thought of… well… you," I blushed.

"Me? Why would you think of me?"

"I dunno…" I felt my eyes turn pink "I was thinking of the full moon we spent together on the cliff. I guess I was really happy then."

"Well I'm honoured," he smiled.

I smiled back at him and his eyes glazed over. His smile broadened and I hoped he was thinking about that night too. I sighed and watched him. He looked so happy and peaceful. God I love him… He blinked and smiled at me.

"Do you wanna stay up here a little longer or do you wanna go back to the castle?" he asked.

"I could stay up here forever but… Yeah. Let's go back to the castle," I nodded.

"OK. Follow me then, Flobberworm,"

"Sure,"

Remus started to climb down and I followed him. We climbed all the way down until we could go down no more. There was a big drop between us and the ground and I saw Remus take out his wand.

"What're you doing, nerd?" I asked sitting next to him on the branch.

"Moving the stones down there. It's not that comfortable to land on them from a drop like this," he shrugged.

"Will you be OK?" I asked putting my hand on his strong bicep.

"Of course I will. I used to do this all the time when I was here,"

"Yes but you've gotten a little older since then,"

"Don't remind me…" Remus chuckled "I'm not that old. Remember the Christmas holidays?"

"Yeah…" I smiled at the memory.

"If we were in the forest near home would you be saying this?"

"Of course I would. I still wouldn't want you to be hurt," I shrugged.

"You stay right here and wait for me to tell you to jump, OK?" Remus looked into my eyes.

I nodded at him but didn't let go of him. Remus gently ran his finger down my cheek and into my hair. I looked into his blue eyes and for a while we couldn't look away. I shook my head slightly and let go of his arm. Remus took his fingers out of my hair and got into a crouching position.

He jumped and landed on the ground below me. I looked down and he looked kinda small. Remus stood up and turned around which made him look bigger. He held his arms out and nodded at me.

"Come on, Merc! I promise I will catch you!" he called up to me.

I nodded and took a deep breath. I slid off of the branch and fell through the air. The wind ripped through my hair and caught in my lungs. I landed safely in Remus' arms and grinned.

"That was such a rush…!" I mumbled.

"I know right?" Remus chuckled.

He started to walk out of the small forest and out into the open with me still in his arms. I placed my hand against his chest and my cheek against his arm. I felt his pulse racing against my palm as usual and giggled softly.

"I'll always catch you when you fall…" Remus whispered.

I smiled and breathed in his warm scent. I stamped his cheek and he smiled down at me. He shuffled me around so he was holding me in one arm and stamped the top of my head. I laughed as he held me in both arms again.

He walked at a normal pace back to the castle and I realised how far away we had gone and how big the castle grounds were. We got to Hagrid's hut an hour later and Remus put me down.

"Thanks, Remmie," I smiled at him.

I went over to Buckbeak and bowed to him. He bowed back and I stroked his head. I kissed his beak and gave him a dead ferret. I loved Buckbeak. It was so sad that Draco was a cunt sometimes…

"Love you, Buckbeak…" I whispered.

I went back to Remus and smiled at him. Hagrid came out of his hut and smiled at us.

"Remus! Just the man I wos lookin' fer!" he grinned.

"Hello, Hagrid. What's up?"

"A li'l birdie told me it wos yeh birthday so I thought I'd yeh a li'l summat," Hagrid clapped him on the back.

If it was anyone else they probably would've been forced to bend down but not my Remus. It didn't even phase him he was that strong. Hagrid gave him a package from one of his pockets and Remus grinned.

"You really shouldn't have, Hagrid," he unwrapped the present.

It was a huge pad of paper and loads of art pencils.

"Hagrid… You really shouldn't have…" Remus grinned.

"I remembered how yeh and t' boys used t' sit out 'ere in t' summer. You'd all be sitting under tha' tree all talking 'bout summat or other. James would be pinin' over Lily and Sirius would be tryin' to hide from them girls who used to like 'im and yeh'd be sittin' there drawin' pictures of whatever takes yer fancy. Yeh've always been a nice guy, Remus. I remember yeh used to help mi with mi jobs an' then go off somewhere for hours. Where do yeh go? I suppose yeh've taken Mercedes there? You never took Narcissa there did yeh…?"

I looked up at Remus and tilted my head to one side.

"Has Narcissa been there before?" I asked.

"No. Only you and I have been there. Dumbledore's probably been there but other that… well some people might've used it before I came here but I doubt it,"

"I'm honoured,"

"I said I've shared everything with you,"

"Everything but her name…" I whispered.

"You can't know. Not just yet…" Remus gently ran his finger down my cheek.

"I know," I nodded.

Remus bit his lip and I shook my head.

"Don't do that,"

"Sorry," he stopped biting his lip and smiled at me.

"Well… er… I just wanted to give yeh that and say Happy Birthday…" Hagrid shuffled around awkwardly.

I laughed and looked down at my shoes.

"Thank you, Hagrid. Thank you," Remus nodded patting him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it," he grinned.

I gave Hagrid a hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking up to the castle with Remus.

"You really didn't take Narcissa to your little area?" I asked him.

"No. I never thought I could share it with her. I didn't trust her. I thought I loved her even though I knew she would cheat on me. I knew she was trouble the second I met her but… I dunno… It's complicated. I thought I loved her but I knew she didn't love me back. Maybe she liked me a little but I always knew…"

"You poor little man…" I sighed.

"Little?! I'm not little!" Remus did an impression of me.

"Hey!" I laughed.

We went back to Remus' office and I sat on his desk. He sat on his chair in front of me and looked up into my eyes.

"Remus…?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"How did it start?"

"What start?"

"You and Narcissa. How did you ask her?"

"Well… I… You know that I used to draw? Well I took my best one of her and wrote on the back of it 'I like you Narcissa. Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow? I would be honoured if you said yes.  
Remus x' I gave it to her at dinner time and she sent me an owl saying 'Yes, I'd love to. Meet me in the Great Hall at 9:00. Narcissa xxx' … She was very… flirtatious… back then…" Remus smiled to himself.

"By 'flirtatious' do you mean… kinda… 'slutty'?"

"You could say that…" he chuckled again.

"Remus Lupin went out with a slut… Draco Malfoy's mother was a slut…" I smiled to myself.

"You only see things like that years afterwards… At the time you think she's just nice but when you look back… she was too nice. And only to guys that had something to give back. She went out with practically every guy on the Quidditch teams… all of the male prefects… the guys she sat next to or near to in lessons… the smart guys… the rich guys… the popular guys…"

I laughed and shook my head "I'll never be able to look her in the eye again…!"

"She's nice though. Not in a flirty way but in a nice way. Deep down she's always been really nice. When she settled down with Lucius she finally became herself again,"

"I know she's nice. She's always been nice but she stayed out of the limelight. She didn't help start the fights or help finish them but deep down she really cared. I like her,"

"I liked her too but now…"

"Remus…?

"Yeah?"

"Did you and Narcissa ever… you know…"

"No. I don't think of girls that way but if she ever wanted to I probably wouldn't have said no,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda traditional in that way. I would wanna marry a girl before I would ever… you know…"

"Really? Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing… It's just that most guys who go out with a slut normally… you know…"

"I'm not most guys," Remus winked at me.

"No you're not. No you're not…" I whispered and smiled to myself.

"Do you wanna go to dinner now?"

"Sure,"

I slid off of the desk and Remus slid his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and wound my arm around his waist. We walked to the Great Hall and sat down. Remus and Dumbledore shared a look and nodded at each other.

"How come he hasn't told you off yet?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Dumbledore. He told you off for sleeping with me a while back and teachers have to sit at the staff table. Why hasn't he told you off now for sitting with me?"

"It's my birthday," he shrugged.

"Yes. Yes it is," Katie grinned.

We turned around and she stood there with everyone else. Laura was holding a chocolate cake with twenty-six candles around the outside and two in the centre in the shape of the number two and the number eight.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Lupin, happy birthday to you!" We all sang.

All of the Gryffindors had joined in and some of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws. A grin had spread across Remus' face and his eyes had lit up.

"Wow… Thanks you guys. This is so nice of you. I-I-I don't know what to say!" he stammered.

"Don't say anything, you nerd! Blow out your candles and make a wish!" I laughed.

He blew out his candles and closed his eyes for a moment. I hopeful little smile danced upon his lips and he opened his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Lupin," Janice grinned.

Everyone nodded and they sat down around us. Laura set the cake down in front of him and Remus picked out the candles. He put them on a napkin beside it and smiled to himself.

"So what did you wish for?" I whispered in his ear.

I saw goosebumps rise on his neck and felt his pulse quicken. Remus bit his lip and looked at me.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't come true and I really want this wish to come true," he whispered.

I nodded at him and stamped his cheek. We ate our dinner and Remus looked at everyone around us.

"Cake anyone?" he grinned.

He cut up the cake and passed us all a piece. He smiled as everyone tucked into their cake and I noticed he hadn't cut himself any and there was now none left.

"Remus!" I moaned.

"What?"

"You didn't cut yourself any of your own birthday cake!" I sighed "Here have mine."

"No I want you to have it," he nodded.

I sighed and cut my cake in half. I passed Remus the bigger piece and he sighed.

"It will make me very happy if you have it," I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes at me. Remus swapped the plates round and bit into the smaller piece of cake. I laughed and ate my piece.

"You're so…" Remus bit his lip.

"So what?" I asked.

"Strong-willed," he chuckled.

"Thank you…?"

He nodded and I laughed.

"You know I don't think you've ever insulted me,"

"And you've never insulted me,"

"That's because I can't find anything wrong with you. I've been trying as hard as I can but I can't find anything except your age and I don't even care about that," I sighed.

"Really? I can think of plenty of things about me you shouldn't like. I'm older than you, I'm a… you know, I'm annoying, I'm smart, I'm cheesy, I'm your teacher…"

"Shh… You're not smart or annoying and I don't care about your age or what you are. I really don't. If I did you wouldn't be sitting here right now and I wouldn't be wearing this gorgeous charm bracelet," I showed him my bracelet and he nodded.

"But you think I'm cheesy?"

"I think you're too cheesy for your own good but it's cute on you,"

After dinner we all went back to Gryffindor common room. Remus sat in my armchair and pulled me onto his lap. I smiled into his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Have you had a good birthday?" I whispered.

"It's been the best birthday I've ever had. No joke. It's been amazing today. I didn't think that I would ever take anyone up the tree but I dunno. I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone in my life and I'm glad I got to spend my birthday with you," Remus said softly.

"You're adorable you know that?"

He pulled me closer to him and buried his face in my hair. We all talked about random things for a bit while Janice and Lee just made out in the corner. I yawned and Remus chuckled.

"What's funny?" I asked mid yawn.

"You. You look like a little puppy when you yawn. In a good way obviously," he grinned at me.

"If you say so…"

"I do say so. I also say its bed time,"

"Remus…" I moaned.

He lifted me up and carried me to the bottom of the girl's stairs.

"Bed time,"

I stuck my tongue out at him and stood on my tip toes. I almost kissed his cheek but I remembered my promise to Dumbledore. I bit my lip and blushed. I felt my eyes turn pink and I looked away from him. I stamped his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Remus…" I breathed.

I turned away and walked up the stairs to my dorm. I shut the door behind me and slid down it so I was sitting on the ground with my knees up to my chest. I gently banged my forehead against my knees until I heard knocking on the door behind me.

"One minute!" I called.

I stood up and opened the door.

"Hey, Merc. Lupin told me he sent you to bed," Katie grinned.

"Yeah. He saw me yawning," I sighed.

I stood back and let her and Laura in.

"He was blushing like crazy when we saw him. What happened?" Laura asked.

"I almost kissed him on the cheek but I remembered I couldn't so…"

"Oh OK," Katie nodded.

"When's Lee's birthday?" Laura asked,

"16th of June,"

"Oh OK. Cos I know Janice isn't sixteen yet and they look kinda busy down there," she laughed.

"Janice Wang… She used to be so innocent…" I laughed.

We all put on our pyjamas and got into bed.

"I'm gonna check on them if they're not back in an hour," Katie nodded.

"OK," I laughed.

I rolled over and faced the wall. I closed my eyes and thought of Remus. I can't believe I lied to him on his birthday. When we were in the tree and I told him about my patronus. When I cast it, I wasn't thinking about the full moon on the cliff we spent together. That is my second happiest memory but that wasn't what I was thinking of. I was thinking of the time we were in his memory of the train ride to Hogwarts.

I was thinking of how we sat there in the dark together and how his fingers trailed over my face and hair. I was thinking of how gentle and cautious he was with me as if I was made of glass and may break. I was thinking of the way his scent enveloped me in a warm hug as his fingers lightly ran over my eyelids… and over my lips. I smiled to myself as I remembered the feeling and breathed in my Remus pillow.

"Hey, guys," Janice grinned.

I rolled over and saw Janice skipping over to her bed with a huge grin on her face.

"Did you have fun making out with _Lee_?" I laughed.

"It was all an act," she shrugged putting on her pyjamas.

"Then fucking hell you two are amazing actors!" Laura laughed.

"No, seriously. It was all an act. Lee wanted to talk just the two of us but he didn't wanna seem too… well too romantic in front of you guys so we made out so you would all go away. When we were sure you weren't coming back we started talking about… stuff… We only had an hour though because we knew that you two would come and spy on us. He's so sweet…" Janice sighed and twirled around.

She jumped into bed and hugged her pillow. I grinned at her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You don't even know what the best part was!" she giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"He told me he loved me!" she grinned.

"Really? Oh you lucky thing. You're lucky you've got him," I smiled.

"Yeah and you've got Lupin,"

"I haven't got Remus! We're not even dating!"

"So? He cares about you and you're in love with him. You guys trust each other and tell each other everything. We know you both go somewhere together every now and then and we know that only you two and Dumbledore know about it. We know you both know everything about each other except who you both love. He doesn't know you love him and you don't know who he loves. You've got him,"

"If you say so…"

"I do say so,"

She pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. I got into bed with a smiled on my face and fell asleep thinking of Remus' smile.

I'm gonna skip from the 10th to the 31st. I'm sorry I keep skipping but if I write down what we did everyday I'd get really bored.


	32. Chapter 32

"Janice? Can you go and bring Lee up here?" I asked her.

She nodded at me and skipped out of the room. Janice and Lee was a really cute couple and I loved them both. They had been getting closer and closer and more loved up with each day they spent together.

"I'm gonna go and get Ron and Harry," I nodded at Katie and Laura.

They nodded back and I ran up to the boy's dorm and found Harry and Ron.

"Come on boys!" I grinned at them "We gotta get to my dorm before the twins realise what we're up to."

"What's the distraction?" Ron asked as we ran out of the dorm.

"Angelina Johnson. She's flirting with them," I shrugged.

I took their hands and led them up to my dorm. I sat on my bed beside Hermione, who had now joined us, and Laura.

"Well as you all know, it's the twin's birthday tomorrow so we need to figure out what we're gonna do. Any ideas?" I asked.

"We could prank them and throw them a surprise party in the common room," Lee grinned.

"Honey, you're a genius!" Janice grinned kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Sugar," he grinned back.

"That's a great idea, Lee. Is everyone cool with that?" I asked.

"Yeah," they all nodded.

"So we'll leave you and Merc in charge of the prank," Katie pointed at us "and the rest of us will work on the party."

"OK," Lee and I nodded.

"I'll get the food but I'll need someone to help me carry it all without being seen. I don't think I could charm the food for that long," Laura looked around at us all.

"I'll go with you," Katie smiled.

"OK. Hermione, can you and Ron decorate the common room while Lee and Janice tell everyone about it?" I asked.

"I'm not working with _her_," Ron sneered.

"Ronald Weasley! This is a birthday party for your brothers who we all love. You are _not_going to ruin it by being a twat and arguing with Hermione about your pets!" I sighed.

"It's not my fault she's got a hideous cat!" he protested.

"Ron… Please… Leave each other alone. Trust Hermione. She knows what's best and only has your best interests at heart. Harry would you supervise the children and make sure they place nice?"

"Sure," he laughed.

"OK. You three go and find some decorations and you two go and tell everyone. I'll start planning the prank," I nodded.

"And we'll wrap the presents,"

Everyone nodded and left. I looked through my notepad of all of the pranks that we had done together but I couldn't think of anything new.

"I'm gonna go and ask Remus for ideas," I sighed throwing down my notepad.

"OK. Are you gonna invite him to the party?" Katie asked.

"Sure," I nodded.

"OK,"

I gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek and ran down the stairs to the common room.

I skipped to Remus' office. He was sitting at his desk sketching on a piece of paper. He looked so concentrated and slightly frustrated. He was so adorable. Remus sighed and breathed in deeply. His eyes widened and he snapped his head up to look at me.

"Hey, Remmie," I grinned.

"Hey, Merc. What're you doing here?"

"I need your help," I sighed.

"What do you need," he asked hurriedly rolling up his drawing and putting it in a drawer.

"What were you drawing?" I asked sitting on his desk.

"Erm… You…" he sighed.

"Can I see or have you given me an elephants' trunk?"

"I haven't it just doesn't look as beautiful as you,"

"Can I see? Pwease?" I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

"As you wish," Remus chuckled.

He took his drawing back out of the drawer and unrolled it. I stared at in confusion. It was a girl with gorgeous brown eyes, soft tanned skin, wavy dark brown hair in a ponytail and soft rounded lips. She stared out of the window with her chin resting on her hand. Instead of having black pupils like the blurry people behind her in the classroom, she had purple ones. It contrasted against the brown but her dark eye shadow masked it.

"Remus? Is this… me?" I whispered.

"Yeah. I did say that. It doesn't look as beautiful as you but…"

"Of course it's not as beautiful as me! It's ten times as beautiful as I could ever be!"

"I still can't believe you can't see how beautiful you are…" Remus chuckled to himself.

"When was this?" I asked.

"Yesterday in my lesson. You just seemed so peaceful and blissfully unaware of what was going on around you. It's just so… Mercedes…"

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Do you want it?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. You can have it if you think it's nice. You can still have it if you don't but…"

"Thanks, Remmie!" I grinned at him.

I stamped his cheek and he grinned back at me.

"So what did you really come here for?" he asked resting his chin on his hands and his elbows on the desk beside me.

"As I said, I came here for your help. Tomorrow's the twins' birthday so we're planning a surprise party for them. We have to distract them and the distraction is to prank them and I need help with prank ideas!" I sighed.

"The twins' birthday is tomorrow? The 1st of April? April fool's day? That's so cool!" Remus chuckled.

"I know right! Have you got any ideas for the prank? I can't think of anything new!"

"OK. I'll help you with the prank tomorrow,"

"Thanks, Remmie" I grinned.

"I'll get started on the potion now and I'll help you to set it up tomorrow morning. Would you like me to help you with the party decorations?"

"No we'll be fine. Do you wanna come to the party?" I asked.

"Sure," he grinned.

"I'll see you at dinner?"

"Sure,"

I stamped his other cheek and he passed me the rolled up drawing. I smiled and he stamped my cheek. He smiled at me as I left. God I love him… I went back to the common room and bumped into Fred and George.

"Hey, guys," I grinned at them.

"Hey. Angelina's been flirting with Fred all morning," George laughed.

"She was not…" Fred blushed.

"Really, now? And how did that go Georgie?" I laughed.

"He was flirting back. A lot," he laughed.

"Frederick Weasley! Are you gonna ask her out?" I poked Fred in the stomach.

"Maybe… I dunno…" he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Good for you!" I grinned "Look what Remus drew."

I passed them the drawing and they smiled and nodded.

"Wow. That's really good. You look so calm," George smiled.

"I know. He's a really good artist. And singer… and songwriter… and guitar player… He's really amazing…"

"As you keep telling us," Fred laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him and kissed his cheek. I kissed George's cheek and went up to my dorm.

"Mercedes?" George called.

"Yeah?" I turned around to face them.

"Do you know where Lee is?"

"I dunno. He's with Janice. I think they might be outside?"

"OK. Thanks, Merc,"

I ran back up the stairs and into my dorm. I sat down on my bed next to Katie who was finishing wrapping presents.

"All done?" I asked.

"Yeah. Did you invite Lupin? Is he coming?" Katie asked.

"Yeah he's coming and he's got an idea for the prank, Lee,"

I looked up and saw Lee with his forehead pressed against Janice's as they sat on her bed. They were gazing into each other's eyes and holding hands.

"Lee? Lee?! Lee!" I yelled at him.

"Mum! Go away! I have _company_!" Lee yelled.

We laughed at him and Janice looked at him funny.

"Oh… What, Merc?" Lee blushed.

"You're adorable, Honey," Janice kissed his nose.

"Thanks, Sugar," he grinned at her.

"Remus has an idea for the prank. He said he'll help set it up tomorrow and that he's making a potion for it?" I shrugged.

"OK. I'll go talk to him. Is he in his office?" Lee gently released Janice and stood up.

"Yeah,"

"OK. Are you coming, Sugar?" he turned around and held his hand out to Janice.

"Sure," she grinned.

She slipped her hand in his and stood up. He moved his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. They went downstairs together and I smiled after them.

"I want that…" Katie sighed.

"Then maybe you should ask out that Harry Smith from your Ancient Runes class," I grinned at her.

"Oh sure, cos I'd have a shot with Harry Smith," she laughed.

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked him out?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, I… Of course I wouldn't mind! Why would you ask him out though? You have nothing in common with him. And I thought you were head over heels in love would Remus? I though he was your soulmate? I didn't think he was your type anyway?" Katie said really fast.

"Me thinks she doth protest too much," I grinned.

"What?"

"You like Harry!"

"You like Harry!" Laura grinned.

"I do not!" Katie blushed.

"You should ask him out. At dinner yesterday, he smiled at you three times and he wasn't even facing you! I think he likes you too,"

"Really? You think so?"

"I do. You should ask him out,"

"No I shouldn't,"

"Yes you should! If you don't, I will!"

"Oh my God! OK I'll do it," she sighed.

"When?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I dunno…" she blushed.

"OK," I nodded.

I heard four pairs of feet running up the stairs. Well one pair was running and one of them seemed to be dragging two other pairs. The trio and Laura burst in with grins of their faces.

"We found loads of decorations and everyone knows about the party," Ron grinned.

He seemed so happy. I guess he and Hermione were cool again. Their arguments were so funny…

"Great! Did you put them in the boys room?" I asked Hermione.

"Yeah. They'll be fine until tomorrow," she nodded.

"Good,"

"Guess what!" Hermione grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"We bumped into Laura as we were coming out of our dorm and guess what?" Harry grinned.

"What?" I laughed.

"Harry Smith bumped into me and asked me to ask Katie if she wanted to go to Hogsmead with him next weekend!" Laura grinned.

"No way! Really? What did he exactly say?" Katie grinned.

"He said 'Hey, Laura. I know you're one of Katie's best friend so… erm… can you ask her if she wants to go to Hogsmead with me next weekend? I wanted to ask her in person but I was so nervous at breakfast and I couldn't find her so… Could you? Ask her? For me? I've been wanting to ask her out for a while but I… I dunno…' It was so sweet! So will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Will you go out with Harry?!"

"I dunno… Yeah…" Katie blushed.

"Yay!" I squealed hugging her.

"Go away," she laughed hugging me back.

"OK. Dinner time," Harry laughed.

"Oh go away. Just because you don't like it when we talk about guys," I laughed.

"Well duh but it's still dinner time," Harry stuck his tongue out at me.

"OK," Katie laughed.

We went down into the common room and I noticed that as we were walking down the stairs, Hermione and Ron's fingers were locked together while Hermione and Harry's weren't. I smiled to myself and skipped into the Great Hall.

I sat down in between Fred and George who were sitting opposite Janice and Lee. Katie sat next to Fred and Laura sat next to Lee. Hermione sat next to Janice with Harry on her other side and Ron sat next to George.

I looked over Lee's head and saw Harry turning around and biting his lip. I caught his eye and nodded. He grinned at me and I poked Katie in the ribs.

"What?" she asked.

"Harry," I grinned nodding over at him.

"Oh…"

Katie blushed and so did Harry.

"Go and talk to him then!" I laughed.

"You think I should?"

"No. Stay there like an idiot,"

"OK,"

She took a deep breath and walked over to Harry.

"Care to explain?" Fred laughed.

"Harry asked Laura to ask Katie out and she kinda had a little crush on him," I shrugged.

"Oh OK. Good for them," George smiled.

Janice and Lee were already eating their Spaghetti Bolognese. Lee was making funny noises as he ate and Janice was giggling. He kissed her forehead and she rubbed it with the back of her hand.

"You got sauce on my head," she giggled.

Lee kissed her lips and she grinned.

"Well… the sauce _is_very tasty…" she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes at them and rested my head on Fred's shoulder.

"Do you think he notices me? As more than a friend maybe?" I asked softly.

"Maybe. Everyone else in this school does," he shrugged.

"Thanks, Freddie," I whispered.

"Anytime," he smiled.

I kissed his cheek and ate my spaghetti. Katie came back with a huge grin on her face and hugged me.

"You're amazing you know that? I would've never realised that I fancied him if you hadn't told me and now I'm going to Hogsmead with him next weekend! He said he'd meet me outside the portrait of the fat lady at 9:00 on Saturday so we can go down to Hogsmead together. He's so sweet!"

"Good for you, Katie! I grinned back.

After dinner we went back up to the common room. As we went upstairs to bed I looked down from the top step and saw Janice and Lee standing at the bottom. He had his arms around her waist and she had hers around his neck.

"I love you, Janice," he whispered.

"I love you too, Lee," she whispered back.

They kissed and I smiled to myself. They were so sweet together. I got changed and got into my bed. Janice skipped in to the dorm and got into bed.

The next day was party day.


	33. Chapter 33

I woke up and grinned at Laura.

"Are you ready to distract them?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're gonna go and play Quidditch. Can I borrow your broomstick?" she asked.

"Yeah sure just don't crash it into the Whomping Willow and I'm cool with it," I laughed "I'll come and get you when the prank's all set up. The excuse is that I need you to help Katie with an outfit for her date with Harry and that Angelina wants to talk to them in the library. She's gonna stall them for a bit and then take them back up here. The prank's gonna go off and they'll run into the common room. We'll all yell surprise and then… well…"

"Sounds great. Does Angelina know?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. I asked her last night and she said she would do it,"

"OK,"

We all got dressed and I hugged Laura and kissed her cheek. She ran off to the boy's dorms with my broomstick and we went into the common room. I sat in my armchair and Janice sat with Lee as usual. We started talking about Katie's date with Harry and I saw out of the corner of my eye, the twins and Laura leaving the common room.

"Bye boys…" I whispered with a grin on my face.

I quickly checked if the twins and Laura had gone far enough and grinned at everyone in the common room.

"Right people! The twins have gone! Time to start decorating!" I said loudly.

I ran up to Harry and Ron's room and found the trio. They were all sitting there expectantly and grinned when they saw me.

"Are the twins gone then?" Hermione asked.

"Yup. Where's the box? Under Ron's bed?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Ron asked.

"Lucky guess," I shrugged.

It wasn't a lucky guess. I knew that even if Ron and Hermione didn't like each other, they would still have feelings deep down for each other. It was so adorable. _They_ were so adorable. I knew that because Hermione had feelings for Ron, deep down, he would be the first one she would think of.

I went under Ron's bed and found the box. I ran downstairs with the trio and Neville running after me. I dumped the box on the table and grinned at everyone.

"OK people. Help yourselves and decorate this room. Fred and George will be back in about…" I closed my eyes for a second "Two-Three hours."

"OK,"

Everyone took something from the box and either hung it up over walls or doors or draped it over sofas or chairs or tables. Lights, banners, streamers, pictures of the twins, balloons, table cloths, party food and presents. After an hour, the common room looked pretty cool.

"Right. The boys will be back soon. Half of you go and get changed and everyone else wait here. I'm gonna go talk to Remus about the prank. When I come back with Remus and Laura, the rest of you go and get changed. And bring your cameras!"

Half of the people in the common room ran upstairs and I ran out of the common room. I ran all the way to Remus' office and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"It's me, Remmie!" I called back.

"Come on in. I'm almost finished,"

I stepped in and Remus was wearing a red, blue and white checker shirt and jeans. I smiled at him and he smiled right back. God I loved him. I think he would still look gorgeous in a hag costume.

"Do you like the shirt? It's new," he struck a funny pose like a model.

"I love it," I grinned.

"Are you ready to go and set up the prank?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. We have to do it quickly though. The twins are with Laura on the Quidditch pitch and I think they'll be finishing soon. And I've got to get changed,"

"OK. We better go quickly then," he grinned.

He picked me up onto his back and ran to the picture of the fat lady.

"Hello," we smiled.

"What're you smiling at? What're you up to?" she asked.

"Don't tell Fred and George but we've set up a surprise party in the common room for them because it's their birthday today. We're gonna prank them though as a little 'April Fool's Day' prank and then they'll run into the common room. Can you not tell them when they come? They'll be with Angelina Johnson," I asked nicely.

"Oh really? Are you gonna prank 'em right in front of me? Where I have a great view?" she asked.

"They best view," Remus grinned.

"Do your worst!" she grinned.

Remus chuckled and took out a potion for his back pocket.

"What potion's that? I've never seen anything like it,"

"That's because it's not magic, dear. It's _science_!"

"Science? Are you going all muggle on me now?"

"Trust me. In here is a liquid that, when it combines with the carbon dioxide in the air, will create a foul smelling bright green foam,"

"Cool. How're we gonna get it to pour on them?"

"Well that's where the magic comes in, Flobberworm. We charm it to stay up here and make it look like its' part of the wall and then as they stand under it, it'll fall. No one except me, Dumbledore and maybe the muggle studies professor will know how to stop the foam and that's why it's so brilliant,"

"It is brilliant. You're brilliant," I grinned at him.

I stamped his cheek and climbed back onto his back. I slid the bottle out of his hand and held it above the portrait of the fat lady.

"OK. Charm it,

Remus pulled his wand out of his pocket and tapped the bottle in my hands. It gently rose and I smiled. It seemed to blend in with the wall behind it and turn invisible. It was so cool.

Remus placed his hands gently on my waist and lifted me over his head. He twisted me around in his arms so I was facing him and he had his arms around my waist. I looked into his and gently trailed my hands down his arms. I settled them on his strong biceps and was lost in his deep blue eyes. I was soaring through the skies and floating in the middle of the ocean at the same time. His lips looked so kissable. It wouldn't be too bad if I just… leaned forward… It wouldn't be too bad if I… kissed him… Yes it would. It would be amazing but so wrong. He was my teacher. And my best friend. I shouldn't feel this way about him. I know I shouldn't. It would break my promise to Dumbledore if I did anyway.

I wanted to stay like this forever but it was so hard not to kiss him. Someone coughed behind me and I turned around. The fat lady smiled at us and I felt my eyes turn a light shade of pink.

"I don't think Dumbledore would be very happy if he saw that," she said softly.

"Saw what?" Remus whispered looking away from me to the fat lady.

"Nothing. I was talking to myself, dears. Now I think the twins might be coming along soon so you better go get inside,"

"Yeah…" I nodded.

I let go of Remus and he let go of me. I saw the tiniest blush on his cheeks and breathed in deeply.

"Give her the password and get inside. I can smell Fred," I said to Remus.

"OK. I can smell him as well. And Laura and George too. I see why you picked out Fred's first…"

"Well shh and go," I sighed.

Remus said the password and climbed in through the portrait hole. I ran in the direction of Fred, George and Laura and got into character. I don't like lying you see but sometimes it has to be done to get the best results.

"Laura, we need you. We have no idea what Katie's gonna wear. We don't know if it's gonna be hot or cold or raining or if she should dress up or be casual or if she needs a new outfit altogether!" I moaned.

"For what?" Laura asked.

"For her big date with Harry next weekend!"

"Oh,"

I grabbed Laura's hand and dragged her to the fat lady portrait. I winked at the painting and turned around to face Fred and George.

"Oh and by the way boys. Angelina Johnson wants to talk to you. She's in the library. You know where that is, don't you Fred?" I grinned at him.

When we were dating, we used to go to the library to… make out without being noticed…

"Yeah. I remember… See you in the common room later?" Fred asked.

"Sure. You smell nice by the way. You always do after you've played Quidditch…" I smiled gently at him.

"Thanks. You smell nice too. You always do,"

George waved and dragged Fred away in the direction of the library. I dragged Laura through the portrait hole and smiled at Remus who was standing there waiting for me.

"Hey, Remmie," I smiled at him.

"Hey, Lupin,"

"Hey, Mercedes. Hello, Laura,"

"Right people! The other half of you go and get changed! They're going to the library and Angelina will stall them for a while but we don't know how long it's gonna take. Go quickly and when you get back down here, hide!" I yelled.

People ran upstairs and I ran after them. Laura had a quick shower and we got changed. I put the dress the twins gave me for Christmas, a studded leather jacket and studded wedge heels on before going back into the common room. I couldn't see anyone but I knew they were all there.

"Great hiding places people!" I grinned.

I hid behind the present table and breathed in. I could smell Fred. He wasn't that far away. He does smell good after he plays Quidditch… His natural scent of freshly cut grass and mint mixed with the muddy scents of the Quidditch pitch… This was so not fair. I was in love with Remus but… Fred… There's just so much history between us…

"They're right outside. Everyone be quiet!" I hissed.

The room became absolutely silent and I could hear them outside. Angelina was still flirting with them but I couldn't hear a hint of a lie in her voice. She must actually like Fred or George… I hope she takes his mind off things…

We all heard the boys screaming and Angelina yelling "April Fools!"

"How the fuck is that April Fools?" George laughed.

"Urgh! It stinks!" Fred moaned.

Remus ran over to me and crouched beside me. He smiled and I smiled back. The portrait hole opened and they burst in.

"Where is everyone?" George asked.

"Surprise!" we all jumped up and yelled.

I swear Fred must have jumped about a foot in the air.

I laughed and went up to them.

"Happy birthday," I grinned.

"You… Thanks, Merc!" George opened his arms as if to hug me but I stepped back.

"New dress," I shrugged.

"Oh OK. How the fuck are you gonna get this off me!"

"Remus?" I asked turning around.

"Oh yeah. I've got the antidote here," Remus smiled.

He took another small bottle out of his other back pocket and unscrewed the top. He poured half on George's head and the other half on Fred's.

"Mm. Fruity!" Fred grinned.

It did smell quite fruity. As the foam and the smell disappeared, I gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, boys," I grinned.

"So you were just distracting us, Ange?" Fred asked her.

"Yup," she grinned "Happy birthday!"

"Let's get the party started!" Laura yelled.

Someone turned the music and the lights on. People cheered and the party had definitely started. We danced, we sang, we laughed and chatted. It was so much fun. Fred came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist when we were mixed in with the crowd.

"You look really sexy in that dress…" he breathed.

"Fred… I'm flattered but… come on. Don't make this awkward…" I blushed bright red and felt my eyes turn pink.

"It's just a compliment,"

"While I'm wearing this rather revealing dress and you're kinda pressed against my back…"

"I'll go…"

"… Happy birthday,"

I didn't stop blushing until we lit the candles on the birthday cake at around 3:30.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Gred and Forge, happy birthday to you!" we all sang.

Fred and George grinned at each other and blew out the candles.

"Thanks guys," they grinned.

We cut up the cake and spread it around. We had the main cake for us lot and chocolate muffins for everyone else.

The party continued and every now and then, Fred ad George would open one of their presents. I saved my present until the very end of the party. I had hid it under the present table so they wouldn't find it.

People had hugged the twins and wished them a happy birthday before going down to the Great Hall for dinner. When it was just us lot, I gave them the present.

"Mercedes! You shouldn't have!" they chorused.

"Really, you shouldn't have. You did all of this for us. You didn't need to buy us a present," George sighed.

"Yeah. You just being here and throwing the whole party is the best present," Fred smiled.

"Thanks but open it," I grinned.

They opened the present and their eyes widened.

"Stuff? You bought us _stuff_?" George grinned.

"Yeah. I know you know why I bought it and I hope it comes in handy," I grinned.

"You're amazing!" Fred grinned pulling me into a hug.

"I've been telling everyone that for ages," Remus smiled to himself.

I gently punched his arm and smiled at the twins.

"You're gonna do it someday…" I smiled.

"Do what?" Fred and George asked.

"Own a joke shop. You'll get the money next year from… a _special_source…"

"You?" George grinned.

"No but I'm gonna be your first customer!"

"I can't wait!" Fred grinned.

"I know but don't start making things yet. Start near the end of the year. You have to promise me not to start making things. You can design things but you can't make them,"

"OK. We promise," they smiled.

"What will we call it?" George asked.

"The joke shop? What about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? You can use WWW as a code name so your mum doesn't know,"

"That's brilliant! Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! It'll be great," Fred grinned.

"Good. Come on now. Off to dinner,"

They nodded and we all went down to dinner. People looked at me twice and I wasn't sure if I liked the attention I got in this dress. If it was from Remus… well that was a different matter. I stamped Remus cheek and smiled at him as I sat down. Remus stamped my cheek and ruffled my hair. I giggled and slapped his hand away. I heard him chuckle and walk away. God I love him.

"You really love him don't you?" Katie sighed.

"It's hard not to. He's too perfect…"

"As you keep telling me," she laughed.

"Poo head," I stuck my tongue out at her.

She laughed and flicked a pea at me. I flicked a carrot at her and she grinned. Fred and George sat on either side of me and grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"Someone's in love!" they sang.

"And you've only just realised?" I laughed.

"Yeah but it's getting stronger and stronger everyday…" Fred smiled.

"I can see it in your eyes," George smiled.

"I know…" I sighed "I know I'm not supposed to feel this way about him but I do… Every time I see him I wanna hold him and tell him how I feel but I can't… It's not fair…"

"We know," the twins smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

I can't be bothered to add in the rest of the night or the rest of the months so I'm gonna skip to July. I've realised that I haven't put in any of the Quidditch scores so here they are.  
Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff: Hufflepuff win  
Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw: Ravenclaw win  
Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw: Slytherin win  
Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw: Gryffindor win  
Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff: Slytherin win  
Gryffindor vs. Slytherin: Gryffindor win!

It was July 9th and it was Janice's birthday tomorrow as well as the Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch match. Lee, Katie and I had been in charge of her birthday arrangements and had decided that the Quidditch match was to be part of it.

"Lee, what do you want to do today?" Janice asked him.

They were sitting together on the couch by the armchair and I was in my armchair as usual.

"I dunno…" he mumbled.

"You've been really distant lately, Honey. Is it something I've done?"

"No, it's not you,"

"Really? What do you wanna do then?"

"I dunno…" Lee wasn't even looking at Janice "I'm gonna go up to my dorm."

"Do you mind if I come too?"

"Actually, I would like it if you didn't come," Lee gently shook Janice off and went upstairs.

When he was definitely gone, Janice started crying.

"Do you think he's gone off me? He doesn't seem the same anymore. We used to be so close but these past few days we've been growing apart. Do you think he's cheating on me?" she sobbed.

"No of course not!" I went and sat next to her.

I pulled her into a hug and she cried into my shoulder.

"Do you want me and Katie to go and talk to him?" I whispered.

"Yes please. I don't know what I'd do if he dumped me…"

"OK. We're gonna go talk to him," I gently released Janice and Laura replaced me.

"It's OK, Janice…" she said softly.

Katie and I ran upstairs into Lee's dorm where he was talking to Fred and George.

"Is she OK? I know she thinks I'm being distant," Lee asked.

"She's crying. She thinks that you've gone off her or are going to dump her or your cheating on her. She really loves you Lee," I sighed.

"I know. I love her too. This is really starting to piss me off lying to her and not being able to tell her what's going on," he sighed holding his head in his hands.

"I know. When we've finished arranging this party then you can be with her again. Properly," I nodded.

"Good!"


	35. Chapter 35

The next day we woke up early and all jumped on Janice's bed and hit her with pillows.

"Oh fuck off," she moaned rolling over.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Janice, happy birthday to you!" we yelled.

Janice sat up and sighed.

"Morning, guys. What do you wanna do today?" she asked.

"Do you wanna go and sunbathe by the Black Lake? It's really sunny today," I shrugged.

"Sure. Let me go and get changed," Janice smiled.

We all jumped off of her bed and started to get changed. I wore this because it was a really sunny day and it was nice and hot. We all walked down to the Black lake but Janice stopped me before we left the building.

"What's up, Janice?" I asked her.

"Do you wanna invite Lupin?" she asked.

"Janice Wang, you are amazing!" I grinned "Wait here and I'll go and get him."

"OK," Janice nodded.

I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before running off to Remus' office. I knocked on his office door and he looked at me confusedly.

"Just ran around the whole castle," I panted.

"OK. What's up? Isn't it Janice's birthday today?"

"You've got a great memory," I smiled.

"Thanks,"

"Do you wanna come sunbathing at the Black Lake with us? Janice asked if I wanted to invite you,"

"Thanks very kind of her. Sure let me just get changed," he smiled.

He stepped to the side and let me in. I sat on his desk and he went into his room. He came out a minute later wearing a white t-shirt that flattered his muscles. He had a blue blanket over his shoulder and he pulled me onto his back.

"We don't want to keep them waiting now, do we?" Remus grinned.

He ran out at a normal speed and caught up with the girls who had walked halfway to the Black Lake.

"Hey guys. Sorry we didn't wait. We waited for a bit and then we got bored…" Laura shrugged.

"It's cool," I shrugged.

I slid off of Remus' back and he slid his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist. We walked around to the sunniest bank of the lake and Remus laid the blanket down on the ground.

"For the ladies," he winked and smiled.

Remus sat down and I sat beside him while Laura, Katie and Janice laid down on the blanket.

"Cheers, Lupin," Laura smiled.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged.

"Remus!" I hissed.

"What, dear?"

"We use that blanket on full moons!"

"What? Oh yeah. I washed it don't worry," he chuckled.

"Oh OK," I sighed.

Remus laid down on the grass with one hand behind his head. He patted his stomach and I smiled at him. I laid down with my head on his stomach with my knee bent towards the sky and looked up at the clear blue sky. Remus stroked my hair and I smiled.

"You're hair's softer than normal…" he mumbled.

"Yeah. I bought new shampoo. I didn't think anyone would notice," I shrugged.

"It smells nice too,"

"Nic_er_ or just nice?"

"Nicer. It's fruity and complements your natural scent. I like it,"

"Thanks," I smiled.

I rolled up the front of my top so I could tan my belly and felt the sun all over me. I closed my eyes for a second and sighed happily. I breathed in Remus' scent and looked over at Janice.

"See this is what life should be like," she smiled "Not stressing over homework or the OWLs or Sirius Black… Just chillaxing in the sun…"

"Yeah…" Katie sighed.

"Oh, I didn't ask. How were the OWLs, girls?" Remus asked opening his eyes and turning his head to face them.

We had done our OWL's in June. Remus wasn't allowed to be in the room when I took my D.A.D.A OWL but it was still pretty easy. I'm not saying it would've been easier (in fact it would've been harder because I would be thinking about him) but you know.

"They were all right I guess. I hated the ancient runes one and the H.o.M one but other than that it was OK. I think I did well in the D.A.D.A one though. You're a really good teacher, Lupin," Katie smiled.

"Really? You think so?" Remus sat up and my head fell into his lap.

"Hey! Warn me first!" I laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Merc," he gently stroked my head and smiled at me.

I smiled back and sat up too.

"I've been telling you you're a great teacher all year!"

"I know but you're my friend so you have to be nice. If I was a bad teacher I would've been told by someone," he shrugged.

"So you think I'd lie to you just because you're my friend?"

"No I just don't think you'd tell the exact truth if I was a bad teacher,"

"Which you're not,"

"Sure…"

"You _are_a great teacher, Lupin," Laura smiled.

"Thanks," Remus smiled back.

He laid back down and smiled at the sky.

"May I?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah. Sorry,"

I laid down with my head on his stomach and my knee bent.

"Guess what, Merc?" Remus whispered.

"What?" I asked closing my eyes.

"It's the end of the year,"

"I know…" I sighed biting my lip.

"Stop that," Remus whispered stroking my hair.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to face him. I stopped biting my lip and he smiled.

"You're really dreading telling me, aren't you?" he sighed.

"I want to tell you, I really do I just don't want it to be awkward between us because I know you won't like who he is. I shouldn't feel this way about him but I do and it's just so… grr!" I moaned.

"I know what you mean but you never know until you tell me,"

"I know but there's a right time and place for me to tell you and it's not here or now,"

"I know," he nodded.

He gently poked my nose and I smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you, Merc," Remus sighed.

"What do you mean, you're gonna miss me? Where're you going?"

"Nowhere it's just that my job is cursed. I know I won't be here next year because people will find out about my secret,"

"Oh yeah… I'll miss you too," I smiled.

Remus stamped my cheek and I wriggled.

"Remus…! I won't be able to tan there now!" I moaned.

He chuckled and licked his finger. He rubbed the stamp mark but it didn't come off.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

I poked him in the stomach but if anything I might've bruised my finger on his abs. He was so muscly. I looked up and saw Lee on his broomstick. The party was ready.

I took my wand out of my back pocket, with Remus looking at me strangely the entire time, and muttered a spell.

"Hey, who turned out the lights? I can't see anything!" Janice moaned.

We all stood up and gently took the blanket from underneath her. She stood up with her arms in front of her and Lee flew down on his broom. He gently scooped her into his arms and onto his lap and smiled at her knowing she couldn't see him. He flew slowly and low above the ground at our speed so we ran alongside him back to the castle.

When we got to the castle he jumped off of his broom and picked up Janice. He sighed and kissed her cheek. She slapped out and squealed.

"I _do_have a boyfriend you know. I think he's gone off me but still…" she sighed.

Lee bit his lip and looked at me for help.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure he loves you though," Remus made his voice deeper.

"Can you put me down if you're sorry?"

"Ha! You wish!" Remus said again "Now keep quiet!"

Janice sighed and wriggled around in Lee's arms into a more comfortable position and relaxed slightly.

"Thank you!" Lee mouthed at Remus.

Remus shrugged and smiled. He slid his arms around my shoulders and I put mine around his waist. We got to the common room and saw our friends waiting for us. We put our fingers to our lips and they all nodded. Lee gently put Janice down and bit his lip. He ran his hands down her bare arms to her fingertips and walked away.

"Again, I have a boyfriend. Where have you taken me? You better not have hurt Lee! Or Merc or Katie or Laura!"

We all stepped back and nodded at each other. I muttered the reversal spell and Janice's eyes opened again.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We grinned at her.

"What?" Janice gasped rubbing her eyes.

"Happy birthday, Sugar," Lee grinned walking up to her slipping his arms around her waist.

"Did you see who brought me here? He kissed my cheek. I told him I loved you but he still kissed me and I feel like I cheated on you," she moaned.

"I brought you up here,"

"No you didn't. His voice was different,"

"Did he sound like this?" Remus did the voice he used earlier.

"Oh my God yeah!" Janice gasped.

"Lee carried you up here and kissed your cheek, I just did the voice so you wouldn't realise," he shrugged.

"Really. So you've just been organising this for me and that's why you've been distant?"

"Yeah. I really didn't want to but I wanted us to have a great day on your birthday as a couple,"

"I love you, Lee," Janice smiled.

"I love you too, Janice," Lee gently rested his head against her forehead.

They kissed and we partied. I bought Janice some magical highlights.

"They're really amazing, Merc. I'm gonna put them on now and then when they're done maybe Lupin can help make it permanent?" Janice asked fluttering her eyelashes at Remus.

"Sure. Anything for the birthday girl," he smiled kindly.

"Thank you!" she grinned "Can you help me please, Honey?"

"Sure," Lee grinned.

"I'm coming too! I don't want you two doing it," I said running after them.

"We won't!"

"So? You did it to me when I had a sleepover with Remus!"

"So? He's older than you so it's illegal!"

"Do I look like I care? Remus and I _weren't_ and _aren't_ dating!"

Janice put in the highlights and sat on her bed waiting for her hair to dry.

"Merc can you go get Lupin? I would get you or Lee to do it but you don't know how and I wanna talk to Lee,"

"OK," I nodded.

"Thanks, Merc. I'm kinda glad you love Lupin. You're the only person other than Lee who knows how I feel,"

"I know. Don't you guys do anything gross, OK?"

"Babe, it's me. It will be hardcore. Not gross," Lee winked.

Janice blushed and I laughed. I went downstairs to get Remus and saw him sitting in my armchair. He snapped his head up as soon as he heard my footsteps and smiled at me.

"Hey, Remmie. Can you help with Janice's highlights?" I asked.

"Do I _look_like a hairdresser?" Remus rolled his eyes but he stood up anyway.

He slipped his hand into mine and I lead him upstairs. I smiled to myself and took him into my dorm. Janice and Lee were sitting on her bed and looking into each other's eyes. They were so adorable.

"Janice? Lee?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Janice's head snapped up.

"The hairdresser's arrived!" I grinned.

"I am _not_a hairdresser! I swear to God I'm losing my manhood…"

"Manhood? You still got a _little_bit left and anyways none of the other guys have any left so you should feel lucky,"

Remus chuckled and sat on the bed beside Janice.

"What do you want me to do?" he smiled kindly.

"Just dry it and make it permanent. Please," she shrugged.

"Sure," he nodded.

Janice turned around so her back was to him and I sat on my bed. Remus gently but quickly ran his fingers and his wand through her hair and muttered spells softly. I know I shouldn't have but I was really jealous of Janice at that moment. I remember in the Christmas holidays when Remus dried my hair for me. I remember the feeling of his fingers running through my hair and his breath on my neck. I love him so much…

"All done. It's permanent but it'll wear off after the holidays no matter how little you wash it," Remus said standing up.

"What are you trying to say?"

"No! I don't mean like you don't wash your hair I'm just saying that if you didn't wash your hair at all in the holidays, it will still run out,"

"Oh OK. They're really great, Remus," she smiled.

Her highlights turned yellow as she looked in the mirror.

"Janice can I have a word?" I asked.

"Sure,"

We went into the bathroom and left the boys in the bedroom.

"What did you wanna talk to me about?" she asked sitting on the edge of the bath.

I sat on the closed toilet seat and looked up at her.

"The highlights. They change to fit your mood but you can choose what mood to show and if you want to change the colour. I just wanted to ask you if you could make sure your hair doesn't turn purple when you're near Remus. He doesn't know what purple means,"

"Sure. When're you gonna tell him anyways?"

"I dunno. Not today. Definitely not today,"

"OK. You have to tell him though, or I swear to God I will,"

"OK," I nodded.

I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. We went back into the dorm and Remus and Lee were shaking hands. They both had serious expressions on the faces and smiled when they saw us.

"Ready for lunch?" Remus asked holding his hand out.

"Yeah," I nodded with a smiled.

I slipped my hand into his and Remus gently ran his thumb over my knuckles. I smiled to myself as we went downstairs. He moved his arm around my shoulders and we went into the Great Hall.

The rest of the day was very chilled out. We mostly just sunbathed by the black lake so I'm gonna skip a bit.


	36. Chapter 36

The next day we were sunbathing again. I laid down on Remus' stomach by the lake and I smiled at the sky.

"We should do this again sometime," he whispered after a while.

"Do what?"

"This. Just… relaxing in the sun… We should do it more often. It's so peaceful… And you're face looks really sweet when you're totally relaxed," he smiled.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to face him.

"Sure," I smiled back.

His face blurred and so did the trees and the lake and my friends. The world turned black and I could see the Shrieking Shack. Someone was in there. _I_ was in there. We were talking about something and then we all left. I saw myself running into the woods and then my eyes snapped back open. It was weird because I'd never seen myself in a vision before.

"Mercedes? What happened? Was it another vision?" Remus asked sitting up.

He gently pulled me upright and looked into my eyes. He looked so concerned.

"Yeah. It's gonna happen soon too… And guess what?"

"What?"

"I saw myself in the vision. It was all cloudy but I saw myself as if from above and I saw the Shrieking Shack…"

"I thought we don't go there anymore?"

"So did I…"

"Do you wanna hug?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

Remus pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled into his chest and he buried his face in my hair. He suddenly fell back onto the grass with me still in his arms.

"Remus!" I giggled.

He stamped my cheek and chuckled softly.

"You're such a… argh! You know?"

"Sure," he chuckled.

The trio suddenly ran over. Ron had his arm around Hermione and she seemed to be crying. I wriggled out of Remus' arms and ran to them.

"What's wrong?" I asked pulling her into a hug.

"It's happening tonight. Buckbeak's trial's happening tonight and they're not gonna give them an appeal. They're gonna execute him tonight," Ron whispered putting his hand on the small of Hermione's back.

"It's not fair. It's Malfoy's fault. Buckbeak's innocent!" Hermione sobbed into my shoulder.

"It's OK. It'll start at 7:00. Remember everything and listen to Dumbledore, OK?" I whispered in her ear.

She looked up and nodded. I dried her eyes and kissed her forehead. Remus and the others came over and Remus looked at me confusedly.

"Buckbeak's execution's tonight," I bit my lip.

"Stop that, Mercedes… Are you going to go? You know you're not supposed to go out after dark," Remus sighed.

"Remus… Forget being a teacher. Forget Sirius Black. You have to let them go. If you don't… things won't happen…"

"OK. For you," Remus gently stroked my hair.

I nodded gratefully at him.

At 7:00 I took my broomstick and flew out of the bedroom window.

"Mercedes!" Katie called.

"What?"

"Something's gonna happen tonight, I know, but if you get hurt I swear to God…"

"I know. I won't get hurt. I'll be back tomorrow and I'll tell you as much as I can, OK?"

"Yeah,"

I flew back to the window and kissed her cheek. I flew off to the Whomping Willow and made sure I wasn't seen. I landed by the willow and stopped the tree. I slid down the hole with my broomstick in my hand. I landed on the cold hard floor and realised how good Remus was to me. He said he'd always catch me when I fall but this time… he couldn't be there…

I ran across the tunnel and into the Shrieking Shack. There was a man sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Sirius!" I grinned.

I threw my broom to the ground and ran up to him.

"Shit! How did you know I was here?" Sirius moaned.

He jumped up and pointed his wand at me.

"Sirius… It's me. I'm on your side. I'm Mercedes Brandy. I know you didn't kill the Potters,"

I held my arms out to him and bit my lip.

"You? How?"

I grinned and pulled him into a hug.

"Woah there…" he laughed hugging me back.

I felt his arms tighten around me and he buried his face in my hair.

"There we go. Human. Not Crookshanks. A real proper human," I smiled.

"Yeah… I haven't spoken out loud for months. I haven't had any human contact for months. How did you know I'm innocent?"

"I know lots of things. Sit down,"

We sat down on the bed and I held his hands in mine. I smiled at him and he smiled right back.

"I know who you are and I know your past. I know about the marauders and the fan girls. I know how James begged Lily to go out with him for years and how Remus went out with your cousin Narcissa. I know that Remus is a werewolf and the rest of you are animagi. I know you're Harry's Godfather. I know why Voldemort was going to come after the Potters and I know about the secret keeper. But most important of all, I know they changed it to Peter,"

"You're not scared of me?"

"You? What could you possibly do to me?" I laughed.

I gently punched his shoulder and smiled.

"Good. How do you know so much? What are you, eighteen?" Sirius laughed.

"Sixteen," I smiled "I read Remus' mind. He's a teacher at Hogwarts. D.A.D.A. He's my soulmate. He doesn't know though…"

"Wow… Smart kid,"

"Hey! I am _not_a kid,"

"I bet you're not… So how's Moony? How's Harry?"

"They're great. Harry's like a brother to me and Remus is my best friend,"

"Mercedes… I know we've only just met but isn't that kinda weird? You're in love with your teacher/best friend?"

"I know. It's not fair. It's not that bad though… Dumbledore's cool with it. He just doesn't want me to kiss him,"

"OK…"

"You need to know something,"

"What? I trust you. It's stupid because we've just met but I trust you with my life,"

"Thank you. I trust you too. I always have. From the second I saw you in Remus' mind…" I looked into his eyes for a second "The trio will be here in about an hour. You'll have to go and get them but first you need a shower,"

"OK. Who're the trio?"

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley,"

"Harry Potter… Ron Weasley? Molly and Arthur's kid? Their family's huge now!"

"Yeah. The Weasleys are basically my family now… I love them all…"

"Yeah… Right. Shower. I'll get in the shower and we'll talk through the door,"

"OK,"

Sirius stood up and went into the en suit bathroom. I sat down with my back against the bathroom door. I heard the shower turn on and I sighed.

"I never trusted this old thing. Always came out with cold water," Sirius said through the door.

"I know what you mean. You better savour this shower. You won't be having another one for a while,"

"Yeah. How do you know Harry's gonna be here in an hour?"

"I have little visions and stuff… I know things that other people don't know. I've seen how the war's ended and how the next one is gonna start I just make sure it all happens. The trio have gone to see Hagrid because his hippogriff Buckbeak's being executed for attacking Draco Malfoy. They're gonna come here and you're gonna have to get them,"

"Draco Malfoy? Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's kid?"

"Yeah. Spitting image of his father but with shorter hair,"

"I never liked Lucius… I know he makes Narcissa happy and everything but I preferred it when Remus was going out with her,"

"Well that's not gonna happen, is it? Remus is in love with this girl. He says he feels the same way about her as I do about him,"

"I thought he didn't know you love him?"

"He doesn't. We use code names. I'm in love with 'Mr Perfect' and he's in love with 'Ms Perfect'," I shrugged.

"Oh OK. 'Mr Perfect'?"

"Yeah. Remus is just… so perfect… He's gorgeous and kind and funny and sweet and he really cares about me. He's really amazing…"

"And you don't care he's a werewolf?"

"No. I'm with him every full moon,"

"Are you an animagus too?"

"No. The first month Remus and I were friends, I made him a potion. I was completely focused for the whole month. I didn't sleep much… I hardly ate… I wasn't focused in lessons… I even missed the Halloween disco and my birthday!"

"What do you mean? Is he cured?"

"No. He's just sane when he's in wolf form. I can stay with him for the night but he's a wolf. He's the exact same person but bigger and furry. It was torture the first night…"

"What do you mean?"

"He was in so much pain… I never wanna see him like that again… Never,"

"What about the other nights? Isn't he in pain then as well?"

"No. He said I make him feel better. He said I make him feel more human. He said that during the week before full moon, if he's closer to me then he feels more human so I just gave him a hug when he was changing and he said he didn't feel a thing. I just do that with him every month now," I shrugged.

"Oh… You really do love him don't you?"

"Yeah… Haven't you ever been in love before?"

"Yeah… She was the only girl at school who didn't like me… I asked her out once or twice but she always said no. She got this disease and well… she was in and out of St Mungo's and I haven't seen her since school… I never got to kiss her you know…"

"Why didn't she go out with you? You're really cute!"

"Why thank you! I was a bit of a player back at school…"

"Sirius Black! You _dog_, you!" I laughed "Literally!"

I heard Sirius laughing and the shower turning off. I went and sat on the bed and waited for him to get changed. When he came out he smelt a lot better but his hair was still a mess. I hadn't brought a hairbrush with me so it couldn't be helped.

"I'd ask you to turn into your dog form but I guess you're probably sick of it,"

"A little bit,"

"Do you want a hug?"

"I'd love one. It's really sad but it's probably the thing I've missed most,"

"Ah! I knew you'd be a hugger!"

"Yeah I guess so," he laughed.

I pulled him into my arms and smiled. Sirius pulled me closer to him and buried his face in my hair. We sat on the bed in each other's arms until I wriggled away.

"You have to go and get them now," I said.

"Really? Where are they?"

"They're at the tree. You have to go in dog form, I'm sorry,"

"What do I do?"

"You just go out there. You'll see someone and act on instinct," I shrugged.

"OK,"

"Bye, Sirius," I smiled.

I kissed his cheek and he smiled back. He turned into a dog and I scratched him behind the ears. He ran out of the shack and I went into the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bath and held my breath. I strained my ears and heard a growl and a scream.

I heard Sirius snarling and Ron screaming out as he dragged him into the room. Sirius dragged him onto the bed.

"Let me go! Harry! Hermione! Help!" Ron wailed.

"Keep quiet, Weasley," Sirius barked.

He was in his human form now. I really wanted to go out there and tell Ron what was going on.

"Sirius Black!" Ron yelled.

"Shh!" Sirius slapped his hand to Ron's mouth.

"Don't say anything!" Sirius hissed.

I peeped through the gap in the door and saw Ron nodding. I heard a loud thud and Harry's moans. I heard a softer thud.

"Sorry, Harry," Hermione apologised.

"It's OK. Let's go get Ron,"

Sirius and Ron were being totally silent and we could all hear Harry and Hermione's footsteps.

"Harry… I've seen this place before…"

"Have you?"

"Yeah… From the outside…"

"Where are we then?"

"We're in the Shrieking Shack!"

"Shit… That's not good…" Harry whispered.

They stepped inside and Hermione ran to Ron's side.

"Ron! Are you OK? Where did that dog thing go?" she asked gently touching Ron's broken leg.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just go. Get out now. It's a trap. It's Sirius Black. He's the dog," Ron moaned.

"No he's not. He would have to be an animagus to be able to turn into a dog so he'd be on the animagus list. I read it for extra Transfiguration homework and he's not on it,"

"Trust me. He's a dog,"

"He's not Ron. And what would Sirius Black be doing in the Shrieking Shack?" Harry asked trying to lift him up.

"Meeting you, Harry," Sirius said stepping out of the shadows.

"You!" Harry growled.

He ran at him with pure hatred in his eyes. He took his wand out and held it to Sirius' throat.

"Going to kill me Harry?" Sirius smirked.

"You killed my parents,"

"I don't deny it but you need to hear the whole story,"

I bit my lip and saw Remus burst in the door.

"Remus," I yelled running out of the bathroom.

"Mercedes? I saw you on the map. I thought you said we weren't coming here again?" Remus asked.

"I told you about the vision and the only reason we couldn't come here anymore was because Sirius would be staying here,"

"Sirius Black? Get away from him!" Remus pulled me away from Sirius and Harry and stood in front of me.

"You knew he was staying here? And you knew what he did to my parents?" Harry yelled.

"Harry, you don't understand,"

"Oh I understand all right. You're on his side. You've been lying to me all this time. How could you? You've been like a sister to me!"

"Harry… Please listen to him. Please,"

"You really believe Sirius? I told you I didn't want you to love him. He's not right for you. Please don't let him be 'Mr Perfect'," Remus bit his lip.

"He's not 'Mr Perfect'! I've told you this before! He's not my type. No offence, Sirius. Look at Ron, Remus,"

Remus turned his head and looked at Ron on the bed.

"_Peter_! They changed it to _Peter_!"

"Exactly!"

Harry ran to Ron's other side and looked up at us.

"Sirius! I'm so sorry. I understand now. Do you forgive me?" Remus asked him.

"Of course I do. You're like a brother to me,"

Remus hugged Sirius and I smiled.

"You're friends with him? I've been on your side the whole time! I've been on your side when people called you a paedophile. I haven't told _anyone_you're a werewolf. Even Mercedes and you're on _his_ _side_!" Hermione moaned.

"He's a _werewolf_? Mercedes get away from him! Werewolves are really dangerous!" Ron yelled.

"I know he's a werewolf and he's not dangerous," I shook my head.

"You haven't seen him when he was at school!" Sirius smiled to himself.

"I'd rather not remember…" Remus chuckled.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," Severus smirked walking out of the shadows.

"Severus. Welcome to the party," Remus smiled kindly.

"Party indeed," he shot a spell at Sirius and he ended up tied in silver rope on the floor.

"Sirius!" I yelled rushing to his side.

Sirius was starting to bleed as the ropes tightened and I bit my lip.

"Let him go, Severus!" I pleaded.

"Why on earth would I listen to you? Oh how I've longed to be the one to turn you in. The dementors will be delighted to see you Sirius. They might even be happy enough to give you a _kiss_," Snape smirked.

I saw fear in Sirius' eyes and stood up.

"Release him. Release him right now!" I yelled pointing my wand at him.

"How dare you talk to me like that? I might just stun you right here and now. Say Black did it to you. Say you've gone mad. Well you are mad aren't you, you stupid little bitch. You've been pissing me off since the start of the year. Blackmailing me… Bringing back bad memories,"

"How _dare_ you talk to her like that?!" Remus growled.

He yelled a spell and Snape flew back against the wall and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"How do you get rid of these ropes, Remus?" I asked him.

"Here let me," he said.

He crouched down beside Sirius and muttered a spell making the ropes disappear.

"Thank you," Sirius smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're OK," I smiled back giving him a hug.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Remus smiled.

"Yeah. Pretty amazing," he nodded.

They shared a look but I shrugged it off. I smiled at Remus and wordlessly thanked him. He smiled back and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I always hated that cunt…" Remus mumbled.

"I won't have to put up with him for long," I shrugged.

I put my arm around his waist and looked at Sirius.

"Sirius, you have to tell Harry the truth," I bit my lip.

"Couldn't I just kill him and be done with it?"

"No! You need to tell him why,"

"Yeah. He's been Ron's pet for the past twelve years," Remus agreed.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"Not you, Harry. Scabbers,"

"What has Scabbers got to do with this?" Ron asked.

"Everything," Remus ground his teeth together as Ron protected his rat.

I took Remus hand and he seemed to calm down a bit.

"How much does he know?" Remus asked me.

"He knows as much as you knew before you came in here. He doesn't know they swapped,"

"OK. Sirius, you tell him. I'm still not totally sure what happened,"

"OK. If Harry will hear me out?" Sirius asked gently.

"Lily would listen to him, Harry," I said softly.

Hermione shrugged at Harry and he sighed.

"Well you know that Dumbledore told your parents to go into hiding yes? Well they made me their Secret Keeper because he knew I would _never_betray the Potters. I was even gonna go into hiding myself so I wouldn't be found. Dumbledore wanted to be the secret keeper but James chose me because he _trusts_me. At the last minute they changed to _Peter Pettigrew_because no one would suspect him. That pussyhole Pettigrew told Voldemort where the Potters were straight away and he went to their house. You obviously know the rest… You're so lucky to have brilliant parents like Lily and James…" Sirius smiled sadly.

"So you didn't kill them?" Harry asked.

"Of course I didn't! I would never kill them!"

"Mr Black?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked.

He was totally shocked at her politeness. I laughed at him and patted his shoulder.

"Um… yes, Hermione was it?" Sirius looked at me.

I nodded and smiled.

"I believe what you said but how are you an animagus? I read the list of registered animagi and you're not on it," Hermione said confusedly.

"That's because I'm not a registered animagus," he shrugged.

"Why did you become one anyway?"

"When we discovered Remus' secret James, Peter and I all became animagi so we could stay with him on full moons,"

"Oh. That was very brave of you,"

"Yeah it was…" Remus smiled at Sirius "Peter's animagus form was a rat. If you would allow me to perform a little spell on your rat there, Ron, I'll show you him."

"Scabbers is just a rat! He's not a person!" Ron yelled.

He held Scabbers tighter in his hands.

"Ron, if he _is_just an average rat, it won't hurt him. Please trust me," Remus walked over to him.

"Ronnie. Please. For me?" I asked gently.

"If I must…"

Ron held out the squirming rat and Remus muttered a spell. Sirius ran forward as Scabbers started turning into Peter Pettigrew. Sirius held him by his throat and Remus punched him in the face.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"Remus!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Mercedes…" he mumbled.

I took his hands in mine and looked into his eyes. They kept on glancing towards Peter with looks of pure hatred and anger. This was the first time I'd ever been scared of him. He shook my hands off and wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face in my neck and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mercedes…" he breathed.

"It's OK, Remus. It's OK," I whispered into his chest.

He released me and I smiled up at him. Half of Peter's face had turned purple and was slowly getting darker and darker.

"Nice punch by the way," I grinned.

"Why thank you," he grinned back.

"It's true!" Ron moaned.

"Sirius…! Remus…! Good… g-g-good to see you! My old fr-fr-friends! It's been what t-t-twelve years now?" Peter stammered.

"Yes. Twelve fucking years that I spent in Azkaban from a crime _you_committed!" Sirius roared.

"You killed them. You fucking killed them you son of a bitch!" Remus growled.

"Now, now. You know I couldn't kill them. You know I'm not smart like you," Peter laughed nervously.

"Don't you dare, don't you _dare_, compare yourself to Remus. He's a hundred times the man you could _ever_be, you filthy traitor!" I yelled and slapped his other cheek.

A red hand print appeared on his cheek and Remus smiled at me.

"Nice slap there," he smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled back.

"And now I can finally do what I've been longing to do for twelve years…" Sirius took his wand out and held it to his throat.

"Come on now, Sirius. You're not gonna kill me," Peter stuttered.

"No. He's not. I am," Remus growled.

He took his wand out and held it to the side of peter's head. His lips puckered up to say the words and the look in his eyes utterly terrified me.

"Remus!" I screamed.

He turned to face me and I bit my lip. I put a hand against the side of his face and shook my head.

"No. This isn't you, Remus. You're not a murderer. You're not a killer," I whispered.

"You know what I've done. I told you the day we became friends it would be dangerous to hang out with me but you still did,"

"I know. That's because I know that despite the whole werewolf thing, you're an amazing guy! Please don't do this. Please," I whispered.

Remus took his wand away from his head and stepped back. He held his head in his hands and I stamped his forehead. He looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry. It's just he… He took away the four most important people in my life,"

"I know, I know," I pulled him into a hug and smiled at him.

I stamped his cheek and looked at Sirius.

"Harry. It's your choice," Sirius said.

"Don't do it," Harry shook his head.

"Such a good boy. Such a kind boy," Peter clutched the bottom of Harry's robes.

"Don't touch me, you dirty cunt," Harry kicked him in the chin so he bit his tongue and blood dribbled down his chin "The only reason I'm _saving_your fucking arse is because I know my father wouldn't want his two best friends to become murderers just for your sake."

"So kind. So loyal. Just like your father," Peter whimpered.

"How dare you talk to Harry about his parents?" Sirius yelled kicking him in the balls.

"I'm not gonna let Sirius or Lupin kill you. I'm just gonna let the dementors kiss you," Harry spat at him.

"No! Please no!"

"Remus?" I asked pointing at Peter.

He nodded at me and muttered a spell. The rope that tied up Sirius before now wrapped itself tightly around each of Peter's hands.

"Right… How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Do what?" Sirius asked.

"Get everyone out? We need to take Peter with us so we can prove you're innocent and we need to take Snape with us too and Ron's got a broken leg…"

"Oh yeah…"

"I'll carry Ron. I'd fix your leg now but I'm not really the best for the job. You're just gonna have to put up with it for a bit until we get to Madam Pomfrey, OK, Ron?" Remus smiled kindly at him.

"If Merc trusts you then I guess I'm gonna have to, aren't I?" Ron sighed.

"Ron…" I sighed.

"Sorry, Merc… Of course, Lupin. I can't wait for you to hold me in your arms," Ron fluttered his eyelashes at him.

Remus chuckled and gently lifted him up. Ron winced slightly and Hermione bit her lip.

"Are you OK, Ron?" Hermione asked putting a hand on his knee.

"I'll live…"

"Who's gonna take Peter with me?" I asked.

"Oh no, no, no. You're taking _that_," Remus shook his head at me.

"Chillax, Remus. He's not gonna do anything to me and if he does I can deal with it," I glared at Peter.

He whimpered as I took one of the ropes attached to his wrists and I kicked him in the shin.

"I'll take him with you," Hermione smiled at me.

"Not you too," Ron sighed.

"I can deal with him, Ron. Trust me," Hermione smiled at him.

Ron sighed and wriggled in Remus' arms.

"Wriggle around as much as you like. Merc does it all the time," Remus winked at me.

"I do not _wrigglearound_!" I gasped.

"Yes you do!"

"I do not," I gently punched Remus' arm.

"Hey! Precious cargo here," Ron moaned.

"Oh shut up, Ronald," I laughed.

Hermione took the other rope attached to Peter and Sirius made more. They tied themselves to Snape's neck and he floated above the ground like some dead puppet.

"Because that doesn't look creepy…" I nodded at Sirius.

He laughed and shook the unconscious Snape in my direction. I squealed and hid behind Remus. Remus, Hermione, Ron, Peter and I left while Sirius, Snape and Harry lagged behind.

"I… I don't know if you knew this but… I'm your Godfather, Harry," Sirius said gently.

"Yeah… I… I did actually…"

"Well I was thinking that… if you wanted to that is… and when I get my own place of course… if you wanted to… maybe… move in with me?"

"Move in with you? Away from the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Only if you want to,"

"I'd love to!" he grinned.

"Really? That's great!"

Sirius pulled Harry into a hug and Harry smiled into his shoulder. I tapped Remus' shoulder and he turned around. He smiled when he saw Harry and Sirius and climbed out of the hole. He froze the tree and sat Ron down by the trunk so he wouldn't get hit. Remus pulled Hermione and I out and smiled at me. He let Peter bash his head on the edges of the hole several times as he pulled him up. Sirius and Harry clambered up and we got away from the tree.

"Shit!" Hermione moaned.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a full moon…" she whispered.

"Oh shut up, Hermione! Don't say that!" I moaned.

"I didn't know. I honestly didn't know. Get out of here, Mercedes. Get everyone away. Get back to the castle… Now!" Remus shouted.

He yelled in pain and I screamed. I ran up to him but I felt Sirius' arms around me pulling me back.

"Run, Hermione! Run!" I screamed.

"What about Peter?" she asked.

"Forget him! Just get Ron away from here!"

Remus' was still screaming in pain and I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I could see him growing and the fur sprouting out of his skin.

Hermione screamed a spell and Ron floated in front of her. She ran off to the castle with Harry close behind.

"Mercedes, you need to go," Sirius shouted.

He pushed me in the general direction of the castle and turned into his huge dog form just as Remus fell down on all fours. Wolf Remus charged at me and Sirius ran at him. He bit Remus' neck and I screamed.

"Remus!" I yelled.

Sirius barked at me but I still stepped forward. Remus bit Sirius and he yelped in pain.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled.

He ran back to us and Hermione screamed at him.

"Go to the castle! I need to help Mercedes and Sirius!" Harry yelled.

Hermione continued to run up to the castle and Harry joined me.

"You're so stupid, Harry," I yelled at him.

"Oh because you're not a hypocrite!"

Sirius and Remus were still fighting. It was horrible to see him like this. Sirius was taking too many hits and he wasn't in his best condition. He was still kinda weak from eating hardly anything.

Remus turned his head in my direction and snarled. His eyes weren't even blue and more. They were a muddy hazel colour.

"Remus…" I whispered.

He ran at me but Sirius bit his side. Remus easily threw him off and sank his teeth into my top. His teeth went right through the fabric but only scratched my skin. He dragged me away from Sirius and Harry and into the woods. I screamed and Harry and Sirius ran after us.

We were really close to the Black lake and Remus hadn't realised that Harry and Sirius were following us yet. He suddenly turned around and my side collided with a tree trunk. I moaned in pain and he released me.

I clutched my side in pain and crawled away. I watched Remus dive for Sirius but he moved out of the way. Remus dived again and bit his side. He threw him off into the distance and I screamed. Remus noticed Harry and growled at him. He leapt at him with his teeth bared.

"No!" I screamed.

He turned around and snarled at me. I crawled backwards and Remus ran at me. I looked at Harry and then behind him at Sirius. He had turned back into human form and was bleeding on the bank of the Black lake. Harry nodded and ran towards him.

Remus bit into my shirt and ran off further into the woods. He dropped me on the ground and pounced on me. I put my hands against his chest and tried to push him away but he was too strong. I looked into his hazel eyes and saw them slowly turning to black and then to blue. They were Remus' normal blue and I smiled despite him snarling and his weight restricting my breathing.

I moved my hands away from his chest to his head and tried to move his teeth away from my face but I couldn't. I looked into his blue eyes and frowned. I was going die and never get to do what I'd always wanted.

I did it anyway. Wolf or human. I kissed him. I guess I must be dead already because beneath my fingers, he felt more human. There was no fur just… soft skin. This heaven was amazing. I felt him start to kiss back and I sat up. I felt his fingers in my hair and smiled. I broke off and opened my eyes.

Remus was sitting there in front of me and I noticed that the trees around us looked strangely dark for heaven…

"Mercedes…" Remus whispered gently touching his lips "You… you… kissed me…"

"… Yes… Sorry…" I blushed bright red.

"Don't be… I just… wanna know why,"

"Why? Um… well… If I was going to die I wanted to at least do what I've wanted to do all year…"

"And that was…?"

"To kiss you…" I felt my eyes turn pink.

"Why would _you_ want to kiss _me_?"

"Because erm… I… er… I'm kind of in love with you… I've been in love with you all year. I didn't want to feel this way about my teacher _or_ my best friend but I do and it's not fair because you probably think I'm weird and creepy and now it's gonna be really awkward between us and…"

Remus crashed his lips to mine and I gasped. I kissed back and ran my fingers through his hair. His hands were gently cupping my face and pulling me closer to him. He pulled back and bit his lip.

"W… W… Why?" I mumbled.

"Because you're kinda… well erm… You're 'Ms Perfect'," he blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't because it would be awkward and I'd get sacked if we went public and what if you said no and all that crazy shit and well… I love you, Mercedes,"

"I love you too, Remus," I smiled.

He kissed me softly and suddenly clutched his arm.

"What's wrong? This really better not be some dream and you're gonna turn into a slug," I sighed.

"My arm… It's all… I dunno…"

I looked at his bare shoulder and saw his flower tattoo moving. It wasn't dead and drooping anymore but alive and upright.

"It's you… It's always been you…" Remus whispered.

"What's been me?"

"You. You've been the answer to everything. I'm human. You turned me back. Dumbledore knew. Dumbledore knew I loved you and you loved me and how to cure me. That's why he didn't want us to kiss each other. It had to be our first kiss…"

"What do you mean? I don't get it,"

"I know it sounds cheesy but True Love's first kiss can cure the werewolf on the full moon. Like a kinda Beauty and the Beast thing. That's why I'm not trying to kill you right now. We really are soulmates... You're the one who lights up my Christmas heart and you're the one who made me human again and you're the one who fixed my tattoo,"

"You think so?"

"I know so,"

"I love you, Remus," I grinned.

"I love you too, Mercedes," he grinned back.

"You don't know how good it is to be able to finally say that,"

"Oh I do,"

Remus pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair and his hands were around my waist. I loved him so much. It was weird though. I know Remus was human now but he seemed to have grown another, much shorter, leg.

"Remus?" I breathed.

"Yes, my love?"

I beamed as he said those three words and bit my lip,

"Have you grown a third leg?" I asked.

"No… Oh shit!" Remus quickly pushed me off of his lap.

I looked at him and realised he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Oh my God!" I yelled.

I turned around and covered my eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know! I totally forgot that happens! I wouldn't have sat on it… you…" I groaned.

"It's not your fault. I should've realised I wasn't wearing anything it's just that you kissed me and well I wasn't thinking about anything else…"

"It's OK. Here. Tie this around you,"

I took off my jacket and threw it behind me.

"Thanks, Mercedes. I really am sorry,"

"It's OK. Really. Nothing happened and I didn't see anything. Tie this around you so I can't see your arse,"

I took off my blouse and threw it at him. I had been wearing a black sports bra beneath it because I had sensed that I'd be doing some running today.

"Are you decent now?" I asked.

"Yeah,"

I turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back and held out his arms. I placed my hands against his strong chest and felt his heart beating beneath my palms.

"I still can't believe this," I whispered.

"Me neither. Is my rose still OK?" Remus asked.

I looked up into his eyes and tilted my head to one side.

"Your tattoo?"

"No. The plastic one I sent you with the others for Valentine's Day. Is it still OK or do you want me to put a spell on it?"

"That was you? You're my secret admirer?"

"Yeah," Remus blushed.

I grinned at him and kissed him. He smiled and kissed me back. His hands travelled up my back from my waist and into my hair. I broke away from him breathlessly and Remus rested his forehead gently against mine.

"God I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too," I grinned.

Remus kissed my nose and smiled down at me.

"What about Sirius?" I asked biting my lip.

"That's exactly what Narcissa said…" he muttered.

"No I don't mean it that way I just hope he's OK and that Hermione listened to what I said earlier…"

"I don't understand. I know what you said to her I just don't get it… Do you wanna go back up to the castle?"

"Yes, please," I nodded.

Remus took his hands away from my hair and trailed them down my arms. He held my hand and smiled at me.

"You don't know how good it is to finally be able to do that and know it _means _something…" he smiled.

I smiled back and rested my head on his shoulder. We locked our fingers and walked up to the castle. It was silent except for the soft snoring and mumblings of the portraits on the walls. I saw a few portraits were still awake so I dropped Remus' hand. He looked at me confusedly and I sat down on his desk in his office.

"I don't want you to get fired. I'm pretty sure this is against school rules," I said.

Remus nodded and slipped his arms around my waist.

"It is. I just don't care anymore. I realise that the woman I love, loves me back. I'm the happiest man alive,"

"You're in good company then since I'm the happiest woman a live," I smiled crossing my wrists behind his neck.

"I'm glad I make you happy," he whispered.

I smiled and kissed his nose.

"Right you need to get changed and then we need to go the hospital wing," I said stopping myself from kissing his again.

"I've been so stupid…" Remus shook his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Purple… When I dyed Fred, George and Lee's hair it turned purple when Fred looked at you or when Lee looked at Janice… I never thought… I would never have thought that you would ever… _feel_that way… about me…"

"I was always scared that you'd figure it out but you didn't. I guess even really smart people have blonde moments," I smiled to myself and ran my fingers through his hair.

Remus gently kissed me and smiled. His lips were so soft. It was like our lips were perfectly moulded for one another… I broke apart and sighed. I bit my lip and kept my eyes closed.

"Go and get changed or we won't make it to the hospital wing in time," I whispered.

"OK," Remus nodded and kissed my cheek.

I took my hands away from his hair and neck and trailed my fingers down his bare arms. Remus let go of my waist and jogged into his room. I opened my eyes and tapped my fingers on his desk.

I took my kiss stamp out of my pocket and put it on the desk. My tapping got faster and I heard a few crashing sounds in Remus' bedroom.

"Remus?" I called.

He came out straightening his shirt and I smiled at him.

"Do you know you're very impatient?" Remus chuckled.

"And that's why you love me?" I asked.

"That and so much more…" he smiled.

He pulled me onto his back and I kissed his cheek. Remus smiled at me and jogged out of the office.

"What were those noises, Remmie?" I asked.

"You heard that, huh?"

"Yeah,"

"I didn't know what to wear so I got dressed and then undressed and then I realised it didn't matter and then I heard your fingers tapping so I knew we were in a rush so I sped up and fell over into the wardrobe and then onto the floor…"

"Oh dear, babe…" I giggled.

"So why do you need to get to the hospital wing so quickly? Are you OK, my love?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Your teeth only scratched me. Ron's in there with a broken leg and I want to be there when Harry and Hermione get back,"

"My teeth only scratched you? I almost bit you?"

"Yeah but you didn't. You looked like you wanted to kill me but you seemed… hesitant… You seemed ever so slightly human. It reminded me of you in wolf form when we're normally together but you were angry like when you wanted to kill Peter. I touched your face and your eyes changed colour,"

"My eyes changed colour?"

"Yeah they were hazel but when I touched your face they went back to their beautiful blue colour,"

"Well I wouldn't say they were beautiful…"

"I would… And anyway your eyes reminded me of you and if I was gonna die I might as well kiss you before I did… And well… You know the rest…"

"After we've seen the trio, can we go back to my office? I made you something. I was gonna give it to you after I told you how I felt so…"

"Sure," I nodded.

I kissed his neck/shoulder and saw goosebumps rising on his skin. I giggled and slid my hand down his t shirt and over his heart. His heart was racing and I smiled.

We jogged into the hospital wing and saw Ron sitting on a bed talking to Harry and Hermione who were opposite him. I slid off of Remus' back and gave them all a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How's your leg, Ron? Have you eaten lots of chocolate, Harry? Have you gone yet, Hermione?" I asked.

"Gone where?" she asked.

"He hasn't got here yet then, babe," I turned round to face Remus.

"Oh OK. Who hasn't got here yet, love?" he asked.

"Dumbledore," I shrugged.

"Oh OK," he nodded.

"'Babe'? 'Love'? Do you two know?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. We know," I smiled up at Remus.

He held my hand and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Hermione grinned pulling me into a hug.

"I can't believe you knew. You knew I loved him and that he loved me!" I sighed.

"You didn't want each other to know. If you tell us to keep something a secret, we'll keep it a secret. And Lupin's a teacher…" Hermione shrugged.

"Did you threaten them?" I asked Remus.

"No!"

"Did you bribe them?"

"No…!" Remus chuckled.

"OK," I nodded.

Remus smiled at me and kissed my forehead. He slid his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"He should be here by now…" I whispered.

Remus' head twitched and we looked at the door. I could hear footsteps coming towards the door and I shooed Remus away.

"Where should I go?" he hissed.

"Under the bed!" I pointed.

He wriggled under the bed and I laughed at him despite the situation. Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge walked in. I smiled at them and caught Dumbledore's eye. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I nodded my head ever so slightly towards Hermione's bed and his eyes glinted knowingly.

"Mr Fudge, sir! Sirius is innocent!" Harry said.

"Innocent? Oh my poor boy… He must have affected your mind… This may come as a shock to you but he was the one how told He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named where your parents were. He killed thirteen people with one curse. He is very much guilty,"

"He didn't tell Voldemort! They swapped! They swapped just before they died!" Harry yelled.

"Please don't say that name, Harry… I need to go and call the dementors. Please get some rest,"

Cornelius left the hospital wing and Dumbledore came over. He looked over his shoulder and saw Cornelius was out of earshot.

"Mercedes. Am I correct in saying that Remus is under Hermione's bed?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me?" I moaned.

"Tell you what?" he smirked.

"That Remus and I were soulmates! That he loves me too! If you had told me we could've been together all year!"

"If I had told you I would have had to fire him at the beginning at the year and you wouldn't have had as much time together and all of this wouldn't have happened,"

"Good point… Wait, you're gonna fire Remus!" I yelled.

"Keep your voice down!" Remus said wriggling out from underneath the bed.

He stood up, brushed himself off and cupped my face in his hands. I looked into his eyes and bit my lip. Remus shook his head and ran his finger over my lips sending a shiver down my spine. I slipped my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me.

"I knew he was gonna fire me. When you first kissed me in the woods, I knew I was gonna get fired but I didn't care. I love you, Mercedes. I really don't care about anything anymore apart from you. I don't care if I get fired because I know I'll see you in a few days,"

"I know it's just that I don't want to be the reason you lose your dream job,"

"You won't. I'm officially blaming this on a year seven called Jack who keeps flicking rubbers at me," he shrugged.

I laughed and kissed him. I rested my forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Remus," I whispered.

"I love you too," he smiled.

He kissed me and I smiled against his lips.

"You know we're all still here right?" Harry laughed.

We broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Yeah. We're real happy for you and everything but we don't wanna see you guys doing that," Ron shook his head in disgust.

I took my forehead away from Remus and held his hand.

"I'm happy for you two," Dumbledore smiled "Harry? You want to save your Godfather yes?"

"Of course I do but I can't do anything about it. Wait, you believe us?"

"Of course I do. I was the one who changed the secret keeper. The ministry didn't listen to me and thought I was crazy and arrested him anyway," Dumbledore shrugged.

"OK. How do we save Sirius?"

"Hermione? Where were you at 7:00? If you think carefully more than one innocent life could be spared," Dumbledore nodded slowly with wide eyes.

"7:00?"

"Yes. It is now 8:55. I'm going to leave this room and lock the door behind me. Sirius is being held in the eighth window from the left on the top floor. Three turns should do it,"

Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Harry stood up and went to go after him but Remus held him down.

"Remus, release him, babe. He needs to go with Hermione now,"

Remus released him and Harry looked at him in shock.

"Sorry. Did I press down too hard?" Remus asked concernedly.

"No, it's just you're really strong. Is that because you're a werewolf or because you work out?" Harry asked.

"It's because I used to be a werewolf. I only work out so that I have the body to go with it,"

"A very nice body if I do say so myself," I winked.

Remus blushed ever so slightly and I kissed his cheek.

"Right you need to go. Hermione, remember what Dumbledore said and go save Sirius,"

"OK," she nodded.

She jumped out of her bed and went to Harry. She put her hand down her robes and came back out with a tiny hourglass necklace.

"What's that?" Harry asked standing up.

"It's a timeturner. It's how I've been getting to all of my lessons this year. You use it to travel back in time so you can physically be in two places at the same time. I'm sorry we can't take you, Ron," she bit her lip at him.

"Don't worry. Just go and do whatever you're gonna do. You'd be slower with me around anyway," Ron shrugged.

"You don't expect me to wear that do you?" Harry asked.

"Do you want to save Sirius or not?"

"Oh all right then…"

Hermione put the necklace around his neck too and turned the little hourglass three times. I looked at Ron and saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes at how close Hermione and Harry's faces were. They vanished and I turned my head to the door.

"What are you looking for?" Ron asked.

"Harry and Hermione are gonna burst through that door any minute now," I whispered.

Remus turned his head too and we heard footsteps. I heard them talking to Dumbledore and he unlocked the doors. They ran in grinning and panting.

"Did you do it? Did you save him?" I asked running to them.

"Yeah! And we saved Buckbeak too!" Harry grinned.

"Did you tell Sirius I loved him before sending him off?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded.

"Did you tell him I'm sorry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," she nodded again.

"Thank you," I nodded.

Hermione nodded once more.

"Ron looked kinda jealous!" I whispered in her ear as I pulled her into a hug.

She pulled away and blushed slightly. I grinned and her. She glanced over my shoulder and looked at Remus. He was smiling too.

"What did Dumbledore say about us?" I asked.

Remus came over and held my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked between Harry and Hermione. They shared a glance and Hermione chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"He said he was definitely gonna fire you, Lupin," Harry said gently.

"No!" I yelled.

"Shh, my love," Remus whispered in my ear "Madam Pomfrey will hear us!"

"I don't want you to go,"

"And I don't want to leave but it's the end of the year. Tomorrow's the end of term feast and by then, the whole school will know about me… I'll have no choice to stay even if we weren't together,"

"Professor Dumbledore said you're technically fired but he'll ask you to officially leave when you've gone public. He said that he'll give you until midnight the day you've gone public to leave. He doesn't want you to go. None of us do. You're the best D.A.D.A teacher we've ever had," Hermione smiled gently.

She went and sat on Ron's bed beside him and he smiled at her.

"That's very kind of you, Hermione," Remus smiled.

"It's true. You're a great teacher and a genuinely nice guy," Harry smiled.

"Thanks," Remus smiled again.

"I still can't believe how you too figured it out," Hermione said confusedly.

"Well it was kinda a giveaway when she kissed me," Remus winked at me.

"Hey! You weren't complaining the second time! Or any time after that!"

"When did I complain?" Remus breathed in my ear.

I giggled and he kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and rested my cheek against his shoulder.

"What do you mean? Please explain!" Ron asked.

"It was just… perfect… breath taking…" Remus smiled to himself.

I blushed slightly and he chuckled.

"You're gonna have to explain it. My brain is complete mush…"

I laughed and kissed his cheek. I took a deep breath and Remus held my hands.

"Well he was a werewolf and he went after Sirius so I screamed and ran after them with Harry. Sirius and Remus were fighting and then he saw me. He ran at me and bit into my top and dragged me off into the woods…"

"I'm so sorry, Mercedes. Really, I am. Are you OK? Did I bite you? Let me see," Remus flinched and bit his lip.

"OK if you stop biting your lip,"

He stopped and started chewing his thumb. I gently slapped his hand away and lifted the side of my top so he could see the two scratches. They weren't bleeding anymore but weren't healing just yet. Remus gently ran a finger across them. I shivered and felt goosebumps rising on my skin. I pulled my shirt back down and looked into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. It led to the greatest night of my life," I smiled.

Remus smiled and kissed my forehead and then both of my cheeks and then my lips. I smiled against his lips and pulled him closer to me.

"Erm… Guys?" Harry asked.

We broke apart and I looked at him.

"Do you wanna continue? Maybe?"

"Oh yeah… Um… Well Sirius jumped on Remus and then they started fighting again. Remus threw Sirius towards the Black Lake and turned on Harry. I screamed and he turned around. I told Harry to go to Sirius and Remus dragged me deeper into the woods. He jumped on me and I tried to push him away but I couldn't. I pushed his head away from my face and his eyes turned back from hazel to blue… If I was gonna die I might as well do what I'd wanted to do all year so I kissed him. Remus, do you wanna take it from here?"

"As you wish, my love," he winked "She kissed me and I felt… well… more human. I felt her there in my arms… against my lips… It was… was…"

"Was…?" I asked.

"Pure bliss," Remus grinned at me.

I smiled at him and held his hands. Remus rubbed his thumb over my knuckles and smiled back.

"She kissed me and I kissed back and then she broke away. I asked her why she did it and she said it was because she loved me and that she would've told me but didn't because she was scared it was gonna be awkward between us and she was rambling on and on so I kissed her and she asked me why and I said it was because she was my 'Ms Perfect' and then well… This happened," Remus raised our hands.

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"That's so sweet!" Hermione grinned.

Harry grinned and patted my back. I winced slightly and Harry bit his lip.

"What's wrong, my love? Are you OK?" Remus asked.

"I'm sorry, Merc. I didn't realise your back was still sore," Harry sighed.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Remus asked.

"It's nothing. You were a little… playful and you… threw me against a tree…" I shrugged.

Remus bit his lip and trailed his fingers along my spine stopping at my waist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Stop biting your lip and I'll accept your apology," I grinned.

Remus smiled to himself and stopped biting his lip.

"Good boy," I smiled.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"One more thing before we go," I said looking up at Hermione "Can we see what happened? I want to be sure Sirius is safe."

"Um, sure. How?" she smiled confusedly.

Remus took his wand out of his back pocket and muttered a spell. The jug of water on Harry's bedside table turned into a bowl of water.

"Here," Remus smiled gently.

He stood up and walked over to her.

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

Hermione looked at him confusedly and he nodded.

"You're safe. Trust me. It's easier for me to find the memory if you've got your eyes closed,"

She sighed and closed her eyes. A small smile played on her lips as Remus gently tilted her head and put his wand to her temple. After a few seconds, he drew out the silver memory.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he shook his head.

I tipped the water out of the bowl into Ron's jug and Remus put Hermione's memory into the bowl.

"I'll see you there, babe," I smiled at him.

He nodded and kissed my cheek. He dived into the bowl and I ran to Hermione.

"I know you're gonna research this but please don't tell Harry. He's not supposed to know. Don't even mention it," I whispered.

She nodded and bit her lip.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Just something about this guy Hermione likes…" I shrugged.

Hermione glared at me and I winked.

I dived into the bowl and fell over. Remus caught me and smiled. He kissed my forehead and set me down in front of him. I smiled back at him and kissed his nose.

"They're over there," Remus pointed towards the castle doors.

I turned around and held Remus' hand. _We weren't that far away from them and Hermione was holding Harry's hand. Not in a boyfriend/girlfriend way like Remus and I but in an oh-my-God-we-need-to-go-like-right-now-in-case-we' re-seen way. Hermione dragged Harry along the grass and hid behind the greenhouses. We ran after them and they ran to Hagrid's hut. They hid behind the pumpkins and we followed.  
"Peter's in there! We could just barge right in!" Harry moaned standing up.  
"No we couldn't!" Hermione dragged him back down and sat on him.  
"Why not?"  
"Because if we did then you wouldn't know he wasn't dead and innocent and anyway imagine it from their point of view. What would you do if you charged in and grabbed Ron's rat?"  
"I'd think there was some dark magic going on…" he mumbled.  
"You what?"  
"I'd think there was some dark magic going on," he sighed.  
"There we go," she nodded sliding off of his lap "By the way, Harry, you have a really comfy lap."  
"Thanks…" he blushed slightly._

I laughed and sat on one of the giant pumpkins. Remus slid his arm around my shoulders and smiled at Harry and Hermione.

_"__So what're we gonna do? Just sit here?" Harry sighed impatiently.  
"Until the right moment, yes. What did he _mean_?" Hermione moaned holding her head in her hands.  
"What did who mean?"  
"When Professor Dumbledore said that we could save more than one innocent life… What did he mean?"  
"Oh Hermione…" Harry sighed "What else happened tonight? Before we knew Sirius was in the Shrieking Shack. Before Lupin turned into a werewolf and got together with Merc. What was the real reason we came out here tonight?"  
"Buckbeak's execution!" Hermione grinned.  
"There we go," Harry grinned standing up.  
"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed pulling him back down.  
"Getting Buckbeak. That's what he meant. We have to save him,"  
"Not now! We're in Hagrid's hut and he was definitely there when we left! We have to wait until the executioner arrives. They have to know that Hagrid didn't set him free,"  
"Oh OK…" Harry sighed.  
They sat down with their backs against the pumpkins and their legs stretched out in front of them._ Remus suddenly tickled my rips and I think I might've jumped a foot in the air. He chuckled with his lips close to my neck so I turned around to face him.

He tickled my ribs and my neck until I was squirming around on top of the pumpkins. I was lying down with Remus' knees on either side of my thighs. I giggled and squirmed on the pumpkins and looked at Remus' suddenly childish grin.

"Remus!" I giggled.

His face was so close to mine. I looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled.

"You're beautiful…" I whispered.

I kissed his confused face and I felt him kiss me back.

"Well… I wouldn't… agree… with the beautiful… thing… but… the kissing part…" Remus breathed against my lips between kisses.

I giggled softly and felt his tongue dancing along my lips. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. Remus' hands gently tilted my head upwards so we would be closer.

"I love you…" I breathed against his lips.

Remus smiled and kissed my nose.

"I love you too," he smiled.

_I looked up into his smiling face but out of the corner of my eye, I saw three people walking down from the castle._

"They're here," I nodded towards them.

Remus turned his head and sighed slightly. He sat up so he was kneeling over my waist and jumped onto the ground beside me. I sat up and swung my legs round_. I looked over at them and heard hushed voices inside Hagrid's hut.  
Ron, Harry and Hermione ran out of Hagrid's back door as Dumbledore, an executioner and an old guy knocked on his front door. Ron, Harry and Hermione hid behind the pumpkins and the other Harry and Hermione hid in the woods behind them. The past Hermione turned around as she heard the trees rustling.  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
"Nothing… I just thought I saw… Never mind…" Hermione shook her head and looked over the edges of the pumpkins.  
"Run!" she hissed.  
They all ran up the hill and Harry and Ron ran out of the woods.  
"Go get Buckbeak," Hermione hissed.  
Harry ran out and bowed down to him. He grabbed one of the dead ferrets and waved it in front of Buckbeak's nose.  
"Come on Buckbeak. Come on," he whispered.  
Buckbeak trotted out of the pumpkin patch with Harry and into the woods.  
"Good. Right we need to go further into the woods," Hermione whispered.  
"OK," Harry nodded "Come on Buckbeak."  
They went deeper into the forest and away from Hagrid's hut and the executioner.  
"What do we do now?" Harry asked.  
"We wait," Hermione sighed.  
She sat down against a tree and closed her eyes.  
"For how long?"  
"We sit here and wait until it's time to go and get Sirius," she shrugged.  
"Great… I wish I'd brought something along with me now…"_

Remus looked up at the hill to see the trio looking down. He pulled me onto his back and we ran as far as we could towards them.

_I looked up and saw Hermione bury her face in Ron's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair as they looked down at Hagrid's hut. We watched too and saw the executioner raise his axe. He swung down and I heard Hermione crying at the sound.  
"It's OK, Hermione. It's OK. He's gone. He's gone to a better place," Ron whispered into her hair._

I smiled to myself as she buried her face deeper into his robes.

"Thanks, Remmie," I whispered.

"I knew you'd want to see them. I know how interested you are in them becoming a couple," Remus smiled.

"Remus?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go over there?" I asked pointing at the grass between the Whomping Willow and Harry and Hermione.

"Sure,"

He walked over and I slid off of his back. I laid down on the grass with one knee bent. Remus smiled down at me and laid down next to me. I rolled over to face him and rested my head on his chest. I put my arm around him and closed my eyes.

"There we go. My love in my arms…" Remus whispered putting his arms around me.

I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or himself. I smiled and Remus kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Mercedes. Do you know that?" Remus said softly.

His warm breath tickled my face and my smiled broadened.

"I love you too,"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"Why do you love me? I'm nobody special. I'm not very good looking. I'm geeky. I'm your teacher. I'm twelve years older than you. I'm a werewolf! I don't see why you would…"

"You are perfection," I said running my finger lightly over the scars on his face "You _are_ special and kind and loyal and sweet and beautiful and funny and a great guitar player and smart and gorgeous and such a gentleman and fit and selfless and…"

Remus chuckled and put his finger against my lips.

"You said beautiful, gorgeous and fit in the same sentence when describing me,"

"I know," I blushed.

I kissed his finger and he chuckled again.

"Why do _you_ love _me_?" I asked.

"So many reasons… You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. You are so selfless and smart and funny and adorable and generous and sweet and when I look into your eyes… I feel excited but scared, happy but nervous, I feel like I'm soaring through the sky or the world is spinning around us, I feel like a thousand other eyes are staring at us but that you're the only one I can see… When I hold you in my arms I never wanna let you go…" Remus whispered staring at the stars.

"And I never want you to," I smiled at him.

He rolled over and smiled at me. He kissed me deeply and I felt his warm breath mixing with mine. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his head closer to mine. Remus' hands ran along my back pulling me closer to him.

"You don't know how hard this had been…" Remus whispered gently rested his forehead against mine.

"I do. It's been so hard not kiss you or tell you how I feel…" I sighed looking into his eyes.

"Every time I saw you I just wanted to hold you and kiss your lips…" Remus ran a finger along my lips making me shiver "Every time you held my hand or looked into my eyes I wanted to tell you how I feel. Every time I thought about you I wanted to whisper it in your ear or shout it from the rooftops…"

I grinned and kissed him. Remus bent his knee and gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"I especially love how adorable you are…" Remus whispered to himself.

"What do you mean 'adorable'?" I asked resting my head on his chest.

"Loads of little things you do… I love how you whispered my name every morning when you woke up when you were staying at mine. I love the little dance you do when you do the drying up. I love the way your eyes crinkle up like a little puppy when you yawn. I love the way you smile at me when you're in a hyper mood. I love the way you laugh when someone does something funny or you see something funny in one of your visions. I love the way you cuddle up to me when we stay together at night. I love the wall your hand fits perfectly in mine. I love the way you cry during movies. I love the way you chew your lip when you're nervous or upset. I love the way your eyes change colour. I love the way you put your palm against my heart to see if I'm real…" Remus chuckled at the last bit.

"You really are too good to be true…" I sighed pulling myself closer to him.

Remus chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you. I love you so much, Remus Lupin," I whispered.

I felt his lips form a smile near my forehead.

_"__Scabbers!" Ron yelled.  
He ran in front of us after his rat with Harry and Hermione following behind him. We sat up and watched them run towards the Whomping Willow while Harry and Hermione followed them. Harry and Hermione hid behind bushes and trees so they weren't seen by the trio. Remus quickly put me onto his back and ran after them. He put me down next to the trunk of the tree and held my hand._

"You're also quite good at running," I smiled.

"Quite good?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

_I laughed and rested my head against his shoulder. Suddenly, Sirius jumped from out of the hole in the ground and grabbed Ron by his ankle. He dragged him down into the tunnel and I heard his leg snap.  
"Ron!" Hermione screamed.  
"Hermione! Do you know where we are?" Harry asked.  
"What has that got to do with anything? We need to get Ron!"  
"Hermione, move!" Harry yelled.  
Hermione turned around confusedly and one of the arms of the Whomping Willow hit her in the stomach. She stood back and pointed her wand at the tree.  
"Harry, when the tree stops moving you dive down that hole, understand?"  
"Yeah!" he yelled getting ready to run.  
She screamed a spell and the tree stopped immediately. Harry ran and slid down the hole after Ron and Sirius. Remus slid down and called to me. I went down the hole and he caught me in his arms.  
"Hermione! What're you waiting for?" Harry yelled.  
"Nothing," she shook her head and slid down.  
She landed on top of Harry who groaned a little.  
"Sorry, Harry," Hermione apologised.  
"It's OK. Let's go get Ron,"  
"Harry… I've seen this place before…"  
"Have you?"  
"Yeah… From the outside…"  
"Where are we then?"  
"We're in the Shrieking Shack!"  
"Shit…" Harry whispered.  
We all stepped inside and Hermione ran to Ron's side.  
"Ron! Are you OK? Where did that dog thing go?" she asked gently touching Ron's broken leg.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just go. Get out now. It's a trap. It's Sirius Black. He's the dog," Ron moaned.  
"No he's not. He would have to be an animagus to be able to turn into a dog so he'd be on the animagus list. I read it for extra Transfiguration homework and he's not on it,"  
"Trust me. He's a dog,"  
"He's not Ron. And what would Sirius Black be doing in the Shrieking Shack?" Harry asked trying to lift him up.  
"Getting you, Harry," Sirius said stepping out of the shadows.  
"You!" Harry growled.  
He ran at him with pure hatred in his eyes. He took his wand out and held it to Sirius' throat.  
"Going to kill me Harry?" Sirius smirked.  
"You killed my parents,"  
"I don't deny it but you need to hear the whole story,"  
I bit my lip and saw past Remus burst in the door.  
"Remus," past me yelled running out of the bathroom.  
"Mercedes. I saw you on the map. I thought you said we weren't coming here again?" PR asked.  
"I told you about the vision and the only reason we couldn't come here anymore because Sirius would be staying here,"  
"Sirius Black? Get away from him!" PR pulled PM away from Sirius and Harry and stood in front of her.  
"You knew he was staying here? And you knew what he did to my parents?" Harry yelled.  
"Harry, you don't understand,"  
"Oh I understand all right. You're on his side. You've been lying to me all this time. How could you? You've been like a sister to me!"  
"Harry… Please listen to him. Please,"  
"You really believe Sirius? I told you I didn't want you to love him. He's not right for you. Please don't let him be 'Mr Perfect'," PR bit his lip.  
"He's not 'Mr Perfect'! I've told you this before! He's not my type. No offence, Sirius. Look at Ron, Remus,"  
PR turned his head and looked at Ron on the bed.  
"Peter! They changed it to Peter!" PR gasped.  
"Exactly!"  
Harry ran to Ron's other side and looked up at us.  
"Sirius! I'm so sorry. I understand now. Do you forgive me?" PR asked him.  
"Of course I do. You're like a brother to me,"  
PR hugged Sirius and PM smiled.  
"You're friends with him? I've been on your side the whole time! I've been on your side when people called you a paedophile. I haven't told anyone you're a werewolf even Mercedes and you're on his side!" Hermione yelled.  
"He's a werewolf? Mercedes get away from him! Werewolves are really dangerous!" Ron groaned.  
"I know he's a werewolf and he's not dangerous," PM shook her head.  
"You haven't seen him when he was at school!" Sirius smiled to himself.  
"I'd rather not remember…" PR chuckled.  
"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," Severus smirked walking out of the shadows.  
"Severus. Welcome to the party," PR smiled kindly.  
"Party indeed," he shot a spell at Sirius and he ended up tied in silver rope on the floor.  
"Sirius!" PM yelled rushing to his side.  
Sirius was starting to bleed as the ropes tightened and she bit her lip.  
"Let him go, Severus!" PM pleaded.  
"No! Oh how I've longed to be the one to turn you in. The dementors will be delighted to see you Sirius. They might even be happy enough to give you a kiss," Snape smirked.  
PM saw fear in Sirius' eyes and stood up.  
"Release him. Release him right now!" she yelled pointing her wand at him.  
"How dare you talk to me like that? I might just stun you right here and now. Say Black did it to you. Say you've gone mad. Well you are mad aren't you? You stupid little bitch. You've been pissing me off since the start of the year. Blackmailing me. Bringing back bad memories,"  
"How dare you talk to her like that?!" PR growled.  
He roared a spell and Snape flew back against the wall and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
"How do you get rid of these ropes, Remus?" PM asked him.  
"Here let me," he said.  
He crouched down beside Sirius and muttered a spell making the ropes disappear.  
"Thank you," Sirius smiled at me.  
"I'm glad you're OK," PM smiled back giving him a hug.  
"She's amazing, isn't she?" PR smiled.  
"Yeah. Pretty amazing," he nodded.  
They shared a look but PM shrugged it off. She smiled at PR and wordlessly thanked him. He smiled back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. _I looked at Remus and tilted my head to one side.

"What was that look all about, Remmie?" I asked.

"Oh… Sirius figured out that I was in love with you when I said that…" Remus shrugged.

I laughed and rested my head against his chest.

_"__I always hated that cunt…" PR mumbled.  
"I won't have to put up with him for long," PM shrugged.  
She put her arm around his waist and looked at Sirius.  
"Sirius, you have to tell Harry the truth," she bit her lip.  
"Couldn't I just kill him and be done with it?"  
"No! You need to tell him why,"  
"Yeah. He's been Ron's pet for the past twelve years," PR agreed.  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked.  
"Not you, Harry. Scabbers,"  
"What has Scabbers got to do with this?" Ron asked.  
"Everything," PR ground his teeth together as Ron protected his rat.  
PM took PR's hand and he seemed to calm down a bit.  
"How much does he know?" he asked her.  
"He knows as much as you knew before you came in here. He doesn't know they swapped,"  
"OK. Sirius, you tell him. I'm still not totally sure what happened,"  
"OK. If Harry will hear me out?" Sirius asked gently.  
"Lily would listen to him, Harry," PM said softly.  
Hermione shrugged at Harry and he sighed.  
"Well you know that Dumbledore told your parents to go into hiding yes? Well he made me secret keeper because he knew I would never betray the Potters. I was even gonna go into hiding too so I wouldn't be found. Dumbledore wanted to be the secret keeper but James chose me because he trusts me. At the last minute they changed to Peter Pettigrew because no one would suspect him. That pussy Pettigrew told Voldemort where the Potters were straight away and he went to their house. You obviously know the rest. You're so lucky to have brilliant parents like Lily and James…" Sirius smiled sadly.  
"So you didn't kill them?" Harry asked.  
"Of course I didn't! I would never kill them!"  
"Mr Black?" Hermione asked nervously.  
"Excuse me?" Sirius asked.  
He was totally shocked at her politeness. PM laughed at him and patted his shoulder.  
"Um… yes, Hermione was it?" Sirius looked at me.  
PM nodded and smiled.  
"I believe what you said but how are you an animagus? I read the list of registered animagi and you're not on it," Hermione said confusedly.  
"That's because I'm not a registered animagus," he shrugged.  
"Why did you become one anyway?"  
"When we discovered Moony's secret James, Peter and I all became animagi so we could stay with him on full moons,"  
"Oh. That was very brave of you,"  
"Yeah it was…" PR smiled at him "Peter's animagus form was a rat. If you would allow me to perform a little spell on your rat there, Ron, I'll show you him."  
"Scabbers is just a rat! He's not a person!" Ron yelled.  
He held Scabbers tighter in his hands.  
"Ron, if he is just a rat, it won't hurt him. Please trust me," PR walked over to him.  
"Ronnie. Please. For me?" PM asked gently.  
"If I must…"  
Ron held out the squirming rat and PR muttered a spell. Sirius ran forward as Scabbers started turning into Peter Pettigrew. Sirius held him by his throat and PR punched him in the face.  
"You son of a bitch!" he yelled.  
"Remus!" PM yelled.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that, Mercedes…" he mumbled.  
PM took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. They kept on glancing towards Peter with looks of pure hatred and anger. He shook her hands off and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her neck and sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Mercedes…" he breathed.  
"It's OK, Remus. It's OK," PM whispered into his chest._

"Wow… I didn't know how close we'd gotten… I know we hug a lot and everything but… I'd never thought I'd see it from someone else's point of view…" Remus whispered in my ear.

"I know what you mean," I nodded.

_He released her and she smiled up at him. Half of Peter's face had turned purple and was slowly getting darker and darker.  
"Nice punch by the way," PM grinned.  
"Why thank you," he grinned back.  
"It's true!" Ron moaned.  
"Sirius! Remus! Good to see you! My old friends! It's been what twelve years now?" Peter stammered.  
"Yes. twelve fucking years that I spent in Azkaban from a crime you committed!" Sirius roared.  
"You killed them. You fucking killed them you son of a bitch!" PR growled.  
"Now, now. You know I couldn't kill them. You know I'm not smart like you," Peter laughed nervously.  
"Don't you dare, don't you dare, compare yourself to Remus. He's a hundred times the man you could ever be, you filthy traitor!" PM yelled and slapped his other cheek.  
A red hand print appeared on his cheek and PR smiled at her.  
"Nice slap there," he smiled.  
"Thank you," she smiled back.  
"And now I can finally do what I've been longing to do for twelve years…" Sirius took his wand out and held it to his throat.  
"Come on now Sirius. You're not gonna kill me," Peter stuttered.  
"No. He's not. I am," PR growled.  
He took his wand out and held it to the side of peter's head. His lips puckered up to say the words and the look in his eyes utterly terrified PM.  
"Remus!" she screamed.  
He turned to face her and she bit her lip. She put a hand against the side of his face and shook her head.  
"No. This isn't you, Remus. You're not a murderer. You're not a killer," she whispered.  
"You know what I've done. I told you the day we became friends it would be dangerous to hang out with me but you still did,"  
"I know. That's because I know that despite the whole werewolf thing, you're an amazing guy! Please don't do this. Please," she whispered.  
PR took his wand away from his head and stepped back. He held his head in his hands and she stamped his forehead. He looked up and smiled at her.  
"I'm sorry. It's just he… He took away the four most important people in my life,"  
"I know, I know," PM pulled him into a hug and smiled at him.  
_She stamped his cheek and looked at Sirius._  
"Harry. It's your choice," Sirius said.  
"Don't do it," Harry shook his head.  
"Such a good boy. Such a kind boy," Peter clutched the bottom of Harry's robes.  
"Don't touch me, you dirty cunt," Harry kicked him in the chin "The only reason I'm saving your fucking arse is because I know my father wouldn't want his two best friends to become murderers just for your sake."  
"So kind. So loyal. Just like your father," Peter whimpered.  
"How dare you talk to Harry about his parents?" Sirius yelled kicking him.  
"I'm not gonna let Sirius or Lupin kill you. I'm just gonna let the dementors kiss you," Harry spat at him.  
"No! Please no!"  
"Remus," PM said pointing at Peter.  
He nodded at her and muttered a spell. The rope that tied up Sirius before now wrapped itself tightly around each of Peter's hands.  
"Right how are we going to do this?" PM asked.  
"Do what?" Sirius asked.  
"Get everyone out? We need to take Peter with us so we can prove you're innocent and we need to take Snape with us too and Ron's got a broken leg…"  
"Oh yeah…"  
"I'll carry Ron. I'd fix your leg now but I'm not really the best for the job. You're just gonna have to put up with it for a bit until we get to Madam Pomfrey, OK, Ron?" PR smiled kindly at him.  
"If Merc trusts you then I guess I'm gonna have to, aren't I?" Ron sighed.  
"Ron…" PM sighed.  
"Sorry, Merc… Of course, Lupin. I can't wait for you to hold me in your arms," Ron fluttered his eyelashes at him.  
PR chuckled and gently lifted him up. Ron winced slightly and Hermione bit her lip.  
"You OK?" PR asked.  
"I'll live…"  
"Who's gonna take Peter with me?" PM asked.  
"Oh no, no, no. You're not taking _that_," PR shook his head at her.  
"Chillax, Remus. He's not gonna do anything to me and if he does I can deal with it," PM glared at Peter.  
He whimpered as she took one of the ropes attached to his wrists and she kicked him in the shin.  
"I'll take him with you," Hermione smiled at her.  
"Not you too," Ron sighed.  
"I can deal with him, Ron. Trust me," Hermione smiled at him.  
Ron sighed and wriggled in PR's arms.  
"Wriggle around as much as you like. Merc does it all the time," PR winked at her.  
"I do not wriggle around!" she giggled.  
"Yes you do!"  
"I do not," PM gently punched PR's arm.  
"Hey! Precious cargo here," Ron groaned.  
"Oh shut up, Ronald," she laughed.  
Hermione took the other rope attached to Peter and Sirius made more. They tied themselves to Snape's neck and he floated above the ground like some dead puppet.  
"Because that doesn't look creepy…" PM nodded at Sirius.  
He laughed and shook the unconscious Snape in my direction. She squealed and hid behind PR. PR, Hermione, Ron, Peter and PM left while Sirius, Snape and Harry lagged behind. Remus and I left with them.  
"I… I don't know if you knew this but… I'm your Godfather, Harry," Sirius said gently.  
"Yeah… I… I did actually…"  
"Well I was thinking that… if you wanted to that is… and when I get my own place… if you wanted to… maybe… move in with me?"  
"Move in with you? Away from the Dursleys?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah. Only if you want to,"  
"I'd love to!" he grinned.  
"Really? That's great!"  
Sirius pulled Harry into a hug and Harry smiled into his shoulder. PM tapped PR's shoulder and he turned around. He smiled when he saw Harry and Sirius and climbed out of the hole. He froze the tree and sat Ron down by the trunk so he wouldn't get hit. PR pulled Hermione and I out and smiled at me. He let Peter bash his head on the edges of the hole several times as he pulled him up. Sirius and Harry clambered up and we got away from the tree.  
"Shit!" Hermione moaned.  
"What?" PM asked.  
"It's a full moon…" she whispered.  
"Oh shut up, Hermione! Don't say that!" PM moaned.  
"I didn't know. I honestly didn't know. Get out of here, Mercedes. Get everyone away. Get back to the castle… Now!" PR moaned.  
He yelled in pain and PM screamed. She ran up to him but Sirius' arms pulled her back. He was rather strong granted how skinny he was.  
"Run, Hermione! Run!" PM screamed.  
"What about Peter?" she asked.  
"Forget him! Just get Ron away from here!"  
PR was still screaming in pain and tears fell down PM's cheeks. We could see him growing and the fur sprouting from his skin. Hermione screamed a spell and Ron floated in front of her. She ran off to the castle with Harry close behind.  
"Mercedes, you need to go," Sirius shouted.  
He pushed PM in the general direction of the castle and turned into his huge dog form just as PR fell down on all fours. Wolf Remus charged at her and Sirius ran at him. He bit PR's neck and PM screamed.  
"Remus!" she yelled.  
Sirius barked at her but she still stepped forward. PR bit Sirius and he yelped in pain.  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled.  
He ran back to us and Hermione screamed at him.  
"Go to the castle! I need to help Mercedes and Sirius!" Harry yelled.  
Hermione nodded and Remus and I ran after her. Harry and Hermione ran from the trunk of the Whomping Willow, when no one was watching, to the castle. She looked over her shoulder and saw that we were definitely far enough. She undid the spell on Ron and he fell to the ground.  
"Sorry, Ron," Hermione mumbled.  
She ran to him and helped him to his feet. He slid his arm around her shoulders and hobbled along._

"Mercedes, how can we see this? I thought this was the memory of how Harry and Hermione saved Sirius not of what happened while we were in the woods?" Remus asked confusedly.

"Harry and Hermione are behind that broom cupboard there," I said pointing.

"Oh! OK,"

_Remus held my hand and we watched Hermione and Ron. Hermione slid her arm around Ron's waist and pulled him closer to her so he wouldn't fall over.  
"Are you OK, Ron?" she asked.  
"Yeah. I'll be fine…" he shrugged.  
Ron smiled at her to show he was fine and we went into the hospital wing. Hermione sat him down on one of the beds.  
"I still don't see how Merc can fancy Lupin…" Ron sighed.  
"He's her soulmate," Hermione shrugged sitting on the bed next to Ron.  
"I know but… How do you know? How do you realise when someone is your soulmate?"  
"I don't know. I really don't know… I can't wait until they tell each other how they feel and get together. They're so cute together…"  
"Yeah I know but why would Mercedes like him even though she knows he's a werewolf? And our teacher!"  
"I don't know. Love has no bounds. It's a girl thing," Hermione laughed.  
"I will never understand girls," Ron shook his head.  
"You're not supposed to!" she laughed again.  
"Well at least I understand you, Herms," he smiled "You're just like one of the lads. Only you like books!"  
Hermione put on a fake smiled and stood up.  
"I'm gonna get Madam Pomfrey," she said.  
Ron nodded. Hermione went to Madam Pomfrey's office and I squeezed Remus' hand._

"I'm sorry about that…" I whispered.

"It's OK. I've been trying to convince myself that all of my feelings for you are just in my head and that I'm not in love with one of my students and my best friend. I tried to stop thinking about holding you in my arms but…" Remus sighed.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too," Remus smiled back.

He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"I felt the same way. I still do a tiny bit…" I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno… We shouldn't be together but I want us to. It scares me that I don't care if you were twelve years old when I was born. It scares me that I don't care that you're a werewolf and even one of my best friends doesn't totally trust you because of that. I love you even though I know I shouldn't…"

"Exactly,"

_Remus and I watched Harry and Hermione running from behind their broom cupboard to the wood were they had tied up Buckbeak.  
"Have they got Sirius yet?" Harry asked.  
"I dunno. Let's go sit on the roof and we can wait for the executioner to get the dementors," Hermione shrugged.  
"OK,"  
"You know how to ride him, right, Harry?"  
He nodded and climbed onto Buckbeak's back. Remus climbed on behind him and pulled me up onto his lap. Hermione climbed on behind Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Come on Buckbeak," Harry grinned.  
Remus held onto me tightly and kissed my neck. I smiled as we flew through the skies and up onto the roof.  
"Hermione…?" Harry asked.  
He slid off of Buckbeak's back and helped her down.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you like Ron?"  
"Me? Like Ron? As a friend or more?" she asked blushing ever so slightly.  
"As more…"  
"No of course not," she laughed.  
"OK," he nodded.  
"Why would you ask?"  
"I dunno… Just something I was thinking about on the way up here and I couldn't talk to you about it then because you were too busy screaming in my ear,"  
"I was not screaming!"  
"Yes you were!"  
"Look there's the executioner," Hermione pointed.  
"Oh OK. What window is Sirius in?" Harry asked climbing onto Buckbeak's back.  
He pulled Hermione up behind him and they flew off of the roof. We watched as they dipped down and listened to them arguing. I laughed and sat down with my back to the forbidden forest._

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight," Remus whispered crouching down in front of me.

He cupped my face in his hand and smiled. I smiled back and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You too," I smiled.

He kissed me softly and I kissed him back. Remus' other hand went to my waist pulling me closer to him. I looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled.

"Hmm…" I mumbled.

"Hmm?" Remus asked.

"Not bad…" I grinned.

"Are you judging me on my technique?" he chuckled against my lips.

"I do with everyone so why not you?" I shrugged.

"Who's the best then?"

"Out of you and… everyone else I've ever kissed ever?"

"Yes… Who's the better kisser?"

"You obviously," I laughed.

Remus kissed me again and smiled against my lips.

"And you're not just saying that?"

"Of course not. You have these… _really_ soft lips… you don't use _too_ my tongue so it feels like I'm drowning in spit… your lips aren't too soft it's like making out with mushy peas… you're lips aren't too firm so it's like making out with a rock… you also smell really nice…. and you're _obviously_ not a beginner…" I blushed slightly and smiled to myself.

"You know… I can still see you blushing even though it's dark," Remus chuckled.

His breath washed over my face and I blushed even more._ Buckbeak flew back onto the roof with Sirius, Harry and Hermione on his back and I took my fingers away from his hair. Remus gently let go of my face and turned around. Harry and Hermione jumped off of Buckbeak and looked up at Sirius.  
"I'm sorry things didn't work out, Harry," Sirius frowned.  
"It's OK. Just so you know, Merc and Remus are together now," Harry grinned.  
"Really? Good for them!"  
"Yeah. She loves you Sirius. They both do,"  
"I know. I love her too but like how you guys all love her," Sirius shrugged.  
"Yeah. She has that kind of effect on people. It's weird… When we first met her it was just… I dunno. After like talking to us for a few seconds she seemed to know everything about us and we just felt like we could be ourselves around her and tell her anything. She's pretty cool," Hermione smiled.  
"I know… I've only known her for an hour and a half and I already feel like she's my little sister. Make sure they both know I wish them the best and that I hope Ron's leg gets better. I'm sorry I bit him…" Sirius smiled.  
He hugged Harry and nodded at Hermione. They stepped back as he flew into the air on Buckbeak's back and away from the castle. Harry and Hermione ran down the stairs and Remus and I followed._

"Let's go, love," Remus whispered in my ear.

He gently tugged my elbow and I felt myself coming out of the bowl.

I grinned at Hermione and pulled her into a hug. I kissed her cheek and smiled at Harry and Ron.

"Thanks for what you said about me on the roof," I smiled.

"That's amazing… How did you…?"

"I am the all seeing eye! I know all!" I said doing an impression of Professor Trelawney.

Harry laughed and Remus chuckled.

"Remus Lupin! You shouldn't be laughing at other teachers behind their backs!" I laughed.

"I know," he smiled at me.

Madam Pomfrey walked into the room and saw Remus. She came over and hit him round the head.

"You stupid, _stupid_ boy!" she yelled.

"Hey!" I yelled standing in front of Remus.

"I know, Poppy… I know… But the thing is they're safe, aren't they? I know I should've taken the potion but I do not regret it for a single second," Remus smiled to himself.

"Why? Did you _enjoy_ putting the lives of these poor innocent children at risk?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"They're students, Poppy, not children and no, of course I didn't but at least I was outside. If I had stayed in the castle then I would've probably bitten someone or killed them. What happened tonight was one of the most unforgiveable things I've ever done but it lead to the happiest night of my life,"

"What are you getting at, Remus?" she asked.

"Mercedes kissed me in the woods… and I kissed her back…" Remus blushed.

I slipped my hand in his and blushed too.

"Are you two…? Did you two…? That's great news! but the four of them could've been killed!"

"I know and I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about the full moon this month. I was spending so much time with Mercedes that I felt human and it's thanks to her that I'm not trying to kill you right now,"

"Are you saying you want to kill me, Remus?"

"No but look outside," Remus pointed with our hands.

Madam Pomfrey looked out of the window and gasped. She pulled us both into a hug and kissed our cheeks.

"I'm so happy for you! But how did it happen?"

"She kissed me in wolf form and I turned back. Dumbledore knew all along. That's why we weren't allowed to kiss each other before today. He knew that if our first kiss was on a full moon then it would cure me,"

"That's brilliant!"

"I know. She is brilliant," Remus smiled down at me.

I blushed slightly and he cupped my cheek in his free hand.

"You are brilliant…" he whispered.

He kissed my forehead and my nose.

"I love you, Remus…" I whispered.

A smiled lit up his face and I don't think he could look happier.

"I love you too,"

I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Remus' hands slid down my back until they were around my waist and I felt goosebumps rising on my skin. He pressed his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes.

"That was by far my favourite kiss…" I said softly.

"Mine too,"

I smiled at him and heard Madam Pomfrey muttering to herself.

"I think there's something in my eye…" she mumbled running off to her office.

I laughed and looked at the trio.

"Is everyone OK?" I asked.

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Pass me the sick bucket and I'll be alright," Ron smirked.

Hermione gently hit the back of his head and we laughed.

"Mercedes?" Remus asked.

His hands were still around my waist but they were relaxing slightly and not pulling me towards him anymore.

"Yes, babe?" I looked up at him.

"I got you something. I made it for when I told you how I felt so I could give it to you even if you said no and it's in my office,"

"What do you mean 'if I said no'?"

"I mean I was gonna tell you how I felt and then ask you out…"

"Oh… Do you wanna go back to your office?" I asked.

"If you don't mind,"

"Sure," I nodded.

Remus released me and I went to give each of the trio a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He slipped his hand in mine and waved politely at them. We left the hospital wing and went to his office. He opened the door and sat me down on his desk as usual. We had walked in silence as I was thinking about what he could've gotten me. He'd given me so much already. He looked in one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a tiny box. Remus stood in front of me and looked between me and the box nervously. He opened the lid and I saw inside a tiny little crystal heart.

"It's for your charm bracelet. You already had my heart. You've had it for so long now but I needed to make sure you knew," he shrugged.

He was blushing madly but I couldn't take my eyes off the heart.

"It's beautiful…" I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you but…" he shrugged.

I looked up into his eyes and kissed him softly. His fingers slid into my hair and I shivered slightly. Remus tilted his head to one side and I closed my eyes.

"You're so amazing… What did I ever do to deserve you?" I whispered.

He ran his fingers through my hair and my arms to my wrist with my bracelet on. Remus clipped on the charm and looked deep into my eyes. It didn't even seem like he was looking at me anymore but deep into my soul.

"Can I do one more thing before bed?" Remus asked.

"Whatever you want," I said confusedly.

He went into his bedroom and crawled under the bed. I admired the new charm on my bracelet with the others and smiled. He came back out with his guitar in hand.

"You know way back in December? That tune I played you?"

"Yeah? It was beautiful but you said I couldn't hear the words to the song because you had written it about 'Ms Perfect' and I'd realise who she was. Wait… Was that song about… about…"

"You. Yes it was. I said I'd play it for you so…"

He took a deep breath and began to play. (I know it's Jesse McCartney-Why Don't You Kiss Her? but hey)

"Th-th-that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me…" I whispered.

"Did you like it?"

"Like it? I loved it,"

"Good because now you know and I know… I can in fact kiss you," Remus smirked.

He kissed me softly and I smiled against his lips.

"I love you…" I breathed.

"I love you too,"

"Remus?"

"Yes, my love?"

"When did you write that song?" I asked.

"In December. You were asleep and I was just lying there watching you. I almost kissed you but… I chickened out…"

He put his guitar back under his bed and I looked through his wardrobe for something decent to wear. I got changed in the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Remus who had changed too. He pulled the covers around my shoulders and pulled me towards him. He looked into my eyes and frowned.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked.

"You're on the wrong side of the bed,"

I laughed and rolled over him onto the right side. Remus always had the wall side because if anyone came to harm me in the middle of the night, he could see them. The only time when he didn't was the past few full moons when I slept on the wall side because if I didn't, I'd fall off.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too," Remus smiled back.

He kissed my eyelids and my nose before my lips. I smiled at him and rested my head against his strong chest. Remus wrapped his arms around me and breathed in my scent. I poked his abs and he chuckled against my neck. I closed my eyes and fell asleep truly happy.


	37. Chapter 37

I woke up the next morning to Remus' smiling face. He kissed my nose and then my lips. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I tangled my fingers in his hair and smiled against his lips. I gently pushed away from him with my eyes still closed and shook my head.

"What's wrong, my love?" Remus whispered.

"We need to talk," I said opening my eyes.

"OK," he nodded.

He sat up and bit his lip nervously.

"Stop that, babe," I sighed sitting up too.

He nodded and stopped. He looked into my eyes and tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Remus… What are we?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we're not dating because we haven't officially gone on a date and we're not lovers because we haven't _done_ ityet and we're not just friends anymore because well… we kissed and everything. What are we?"

"We're soulmates, my love," he smiled gently "We would be boyfriend/girlfriend but our love is stronger than that. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I do. I'm sorry, babe. I was just… confused,"

"I know. It's OK. Get changed into something and we'll go to breakfast," Remus smiled kindly.

I nodded and kissed his nose. I looked through his wardrobe and took out a pair of shorts, a red and black checker shirt and red trainers. I went into the bathroom to get changed and when I came out Remus was just putting on his trousers.

"Remus! Put your trousers on _before_your top!" I yelled covering my eyes.

Remus chuckled and I rolled my eyes at him. He quickly brushed his teeth and smiled at me. He slipped his hand in mine and we walked out of his office. I should explain that I had moved a few pairs of my clothes into Remus' bedroom so that I could use them after full moons. I had also put a toothbrush and some of my makeup in his bathroom.

As we entered the Great Hall, Dumbledore looked at us. He smiled but I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. Remus noticed and sighed.

"The trio got out of the hospital wing this morning. They're over there," he pointed at them with our hands "How do you want everyone to know about us? Via them or you?"

"I don't care. Nothing matters anymore other than you," I smiled at him.

"I love you," Remus smiled at me.

He gently kissed me and I tangled my fingers in his soft hair. His arm slid around my waist pulling me closer to him. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too," I smiled.

We released each other and I walked over to my friends. They were staring at me and I realised how silent the room was. I sat down between Fred and Katie and the room burst into mumblings and whispers.

"Morning guys," I smiled confusedly.

"I was going to ask why you didn't come back last night but that kinda explains it," Katie smiled to herself.

"What does? What are you on about?" I asked picking up a muffin.

"You and Lupin finally got together then?" Fred asked.

"Oh you saw… Yeah we did. Isn't it great?" I grinned.

Katei grinned at me and pulled me into a hug. So did all of my other friends.

"I'm so happy for you!" Janice grinned.

"Yeah but look at what's going on up there," Lee said nodding in Dumbledore's direction.

I looked up and saw Dumbledore and Remus talking with their heads bent. I moaned and held my head in my hands.

"Now look what I've done… I've only gone and got my soulmate fired…" I groaned.

"So? Today's the last day isn't it and you know D.A.D.A teachers only last a year," Hermione said.

"Yeah but never because of me,"

"But Snape's told everyone. We all know about him and now we know about you two as well. How could you not tell us he was a werewolf?" Fred asked.

"Because Ron had a bad reaction to it last night when he found out and I didn't want you all to react the same way. I knew you wouldn't trust him and I couldn't stand my family not trusting the man I love,"

"I know but we do trust him. He's a genuinely nice guy and we know you love each other," George smiled.

"He hasn't done anything to make me not trust him so…" Laura shrugged.

"Unless something happened last night?" Katie said warningly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you still a virgin? Are you pregnant?" she asked.

"No!" I laughed "We kissed and talked about our relationship and that was all."

"Good. Then I still trust him," she shrugged.

"He wrote me a song you know…" I smiled to myself.

"Really?" Laura asked.

"Yeah. It was beautiful… Maybe he'll sing it for you…"

"You're lucky to have him," Hermione smiled.

"I know… I'm the luckiest girl in the world… He got me another charm for my bracelet," I showed them and they all smiled "And guess what!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"He was my secret admirer!" I grinned.

"No way!"

"Yes way! He was the one who gave me the roses and the poem and the snowflake…"

"That's so cute!" Hermione grinned.

"I know. I love him so much," I looked up at him and saw he was looking right back at me.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked at my empty plate and tilted his head to one side. I nodded and smiled at everyone.

"Here he comes now," I grinned as he walked towards me.

"Are you all done, my love?" he asked.

"Yeah. What did you have in mind for today?"

"I dunno. We can go and chill by the Black Lake and since everyone knows everything now we could go for a run,"

"A run?" I grinned.

"Yeah," Remus grinned back.

I stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Are your friends coming to?" he asked them.

I looked at them and they shrugged nervously.

"Sure why not," Katie shrugged.

They all stood up and came with us to the Black Lake.

"How about going for that run then, love?" Remus winked.

I grinned and jumped onto his back. He held onto my legs and I wrapped my arms around his legs. I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"See you in a bit," I grinned at everyone.

He took off running at a normal pace before getting faster and faster. I felt the wind rushing through our hair and the soft thuds of his feet against the grass. The sun beamed down on us and I couldn't stop grinning. We did two laps (it was about five miles long and three and a half miles wide) and stopped at the opposite end of the lake to my friends. Remus lifted me up over his head and twisted me around so I was facing him. He shook his head and sighed. He slowly trailed his fingers down my arms making me shiver.

"You don't know how hard it's been… That night we put up the Christmas decorations… that night we took _down_the Christmas decorations… the time we played Quidditch at the burrow… that day we were in the Café Amour… when we had a picnic here on my birthday… all those times in the carriages when we go to Hogsmead… all those nights you were in my arms in the holidays… when we were dancing at the Valentine's disco… Merlin knows how many times at the New Year's party… the day you first made me the potion… So many times I've been able to kiss you… You were always so close. So temptingly close…" he said softly.

"Remus…" I whispered.

"Do you know what the worst part was?" he asked looking into my eyes.

I shook my head and ran my fingers up his arms so they were around his neck.

"You always took so long to pull away… If I held you in my arms and looked into your eyes you could quite happily stay there looking right back into mine and when you did finally look away it was always… reluctantly. At times like that I used to hope that maybe you liked me too but then you'd go and hug Fred or George or Lee or Harry or Ron or Cedric and kiss their cheek…"

"I only ever loved you, Remus. I'm so surprised you never figured it out," I laughed softly running a finger over his cheek.

"I love you, Mercedes. I really do," Remus smiled.

"I love you too, Remus,"

I kissed him and felt him smiling against my lips. His hands wound themselves around my waist pulling me closer to him and I heard a wolf whistle in the distance. Remus chuckled and his breath washed over my lips.

I turned to face my friends across the lake and saw Lee and George laughing in the distance. I blushed and looked into Remus' eyes.

"Right… erm… We should probably get back to them…" I whispered.

"We should… but we could stay right here…" Remus winked.

He picked me up and kissed my cheek. I giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed him and smiled.

"You really shouldn't do that," I grinned.

"I know," he grinned back.

Remus kissed me and I tangled my fingers in his hair. I heard them whistling again but I didn't care. This could be my last day with him until lord knows when. I felt a tingle of electricity between our lips as he kissed me again and I gasped opening my eyes. Remus' eyes widened and I bit my lip.

"Did… did you feel that too?" I asked.

He nodded and bit his lip too.

"I… I didn't want to say but I felt it a while back. I don't know how long ago it was but I felt it when you held my hand. I ignored it but now…" he whispered.

"I felt it that day too. I didn't say anything because I just thought it was my mind playing tricks on me but… I dunno. Should we go talk to Dumbledore about it?"

"Yeah. I think we should go back to your friends first. I think the boys want to take the piss," Remus chuckled.

I laughed and nodded. Remus moved me around so I was on his back and ran towards them. The wind rushing through our hair and the rush of adrenalin took away the confusion and the hint of worry and I knew Remus felt the same. He stopped beside my friends where Fred, George, Lee, Harry and Ron were all laughing. Hermione and Janice were glaring at Ron and Lee but they were none the wiser.

"Having fun taking the piss were we?" I grinned at them.

"Oh Fred! I love you!" George grinned running at him.

"I love you too, George!" he grinned playing with George's hair.

Fred pulled him into his arms and they made kissing noises. Remus chuckled and blushed so I slid off of his back. I slapped the twins around the back of their heads and they burst out laughing.

"Why am I the only one who gets the piss taken out of?" I sighed.

"Excuse me? I'm a bit busy here with my girlfriend if you don't mind," Fred said giving George a hug.

"Hey why do you get to be the guy?" George asked.

"Because I'm more manly!"

"You know ever since I said I loved you the romance has gone! You never buy me flowers anymore, Freddie…" George sobbed fakely.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. I did the same to everyone else and slipped my hand into Remus'. I felt a fizzle of electricity between our hands and looked into his eyes.

"We're just gonna quickly see Professor Dumbledore," Remus said.

He was talking to my friends but looking straight into my eyes.

"OK," Katie nodded.

"We'll be straight back afterwards," I nodded looking away from him.

"Wanna run?" Remus asked.

I nodded and he gently pulled me onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his cheek.

We ran off and I grinned into the wind. We ran from the Black Lake to Hagrid's hut to the castle. We ran around startling people and getting annoyed grumbles from 6th formers and teachers.

"Professor Lupin! Slowdown in the corridors!" Professor McGonagall yelled as we ran past.

We just laughed as we came to a stop outside Dumbledore's office. I slid off of Remus back as he said the password and we climbed the stairs to his office. I took Remus' hand again and felt the almost familiar tingle of electricity between our fingers. It was weird how I liked it so much. Remus was smiling to himself and I smiled too. I liked the tingle of electricity between us but I was confused at how we could feel it. We walked in the door together and I grinned at Dumbledore.

"You knew. You knew all along and you helped to save him," I grinned.

Remus nodded and pulled him into a bear hug.

"You don't know how happy I am. I'm not a werewolf anymore and I've got my soulmate standing beside me. I owe you so much…" he grinned.

"I'm happy for you both. I think love is the only thing that's kept me sane this whole war…" Dumbledore smiled.

"But the war ended. The other one's not about to start for a while now," Remus said confusedly.

"From the second the Ministry set itself the task of bringing about Tom Riddle's death was when the war started. Tom is not dead so the war is not over. I'm sure Mercedes told you that?" Dumbledore sat down.

"I said that the last war ended twelve years ago on the 31st of October and that the next one will start soon," I said sitting down opposite him.

"Oh so you see this as a break?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"That makes sense… What's the real reason you have come up to see me? I know this isn't just a social visit," Dumbledore smiled.

He pointed to the chair beside me and Remus sat down. He slipped his hand in mine and ran a thumb over my knuckles. I smiled at him and he ran his fingers through my hair. Remus smiled to himself and chuckled softly.

"We… We're confused," I said tearing my eyes away from Remus'.

"About what?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Electricity…" Remus said turning away from me.

"The source muggles use to power household objects? What about it?"

"We… We know this sounds crazy but we can feel electricity when we touch. When we hold hands we can feel it between our fingers," I ran a finger over Remus' knuckles.

"When I kissed her down by the Black Lake I felt it against her lips…" Remus whispered.

"Oh dear…" Dumbledore laughed "For two such intelligent people you can be so stupid…"

"Oh thanks, Albie…" I laughed.

"It's just… how you feel for each other. One body can't hold that much love and when it gets so close to someone who feels the same way especially about the other person it gives off a little spark. I see it's not a horrible feeling?" Dumbledore looked between the two of us.

I looked up at Remus and smiled. He nodded at me and ran a finger along my cheek and across my lips.

"Yeah. It's nice," I smiled.

"Very nice. I don't know how to explain the feeling other than electric… I'm so lucky to have her…" Remus smiled back.

I blushed slightly and looked down at the floor. Remus gently kissed my nose and tilted my face up with a finger. I looked into his eyes and blushed even more.

"You look so adorable when you blush," he smiled.

"I sense there's something else you wanted to ask me?" Dumbledore grinned at us.

"Oh yeah…" Remus snapped his head up.

"Ask away, Remus. Ask away," Dumbledore smiled.

"Well… I was just wondering… What am I now? I know I'm not a werewolf anymore but I'm still fast and have enhanced senses so…"

"You are unique, babe," I smiled at him.

"Thanks, my love," he smiled.

"You are exactly what Mercedes said. You are unique. Can we test my theory?" Dumbledore asked.

"What's your theory?"

"I'll tell you afterwards,"

Remus sighed and stood up.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I want you to try to turn into a werewolf. Just remember the feeling of the hairs sprouting from your skin and of your body growing. Remember it all. The feeling of your hands getting bigger, of your legs getting bigger, of your head getting bigger… Remember every little feeling…" Dumbledore said softly.

"Everything but the pain," I said nervously.

Remus nodded and closed his eyes. His face looked so concentrated and he looked so cute. I smiled to myself and all of a sudden his back straightened.

"Remus?" I whispered nervously.

I sat up and bit my lip. Remus was growing before my eyes. It was amazing because he didn't look like he could feel it. It happened quicker than normal. About the same speed as when Sirius changed into his dog form…

Remus fell onto all fours and looked up at me. He had a wolfish grin on his face and I grinned back at him. I got down on my knees and wrapped my arms around his big head.

"This is amazing…" I grinned.

Remus nodded and we both looked up at Dumbledore.

"How does he change back?" I asked him.

Remus tilted his head to one side and I smiled at how adorable he looked.

"Just remember the feeling of when you change back into a human. Remember the feeling of… shrinking back to your normal size," Dumbledore said softly.

Remus grumbled and sighed and I looked at him funny. He opened his mind so I could hear what he was thinking.

_"__I'm always asleep when I turn back into a human! The only time I wasn't I was kissing you and I can't really remember much else!"_ he sighed.

I laughed and kissed his furry cheek. He licked my face and I laughed. I wiped his spit off of my cheek and scratched him behind the ears.

"Just remember that night. Remember every feeling of that night. Every single second in the woods we spent together," I whispered into his ear.

Remus closed his eyes and I stood back. His face was totally relaxed. Slightly frustrated but relaxed. I was so glad that he couldn't feel any pain.

He turned back into human form and Dumbledore and I gasped. We covered our eyes and turned away from him.

"What's wrong, love?" Remus asked confusedly standing up.

"Remus! Sit down and cover yourself up!" I giggled.

"Yes. Please cover yourself up, Remus," Dumbledore sighed.

"What? Oh shit…" Remus yelled.

"Would you mind keeping your language to a minimum around Fawkes? He's only a few days old," Dumbledore sighed.

"Oh sorry. Where's my wand…? Oh there it is," Remus muttered a spell.

"Can I turn around? I wanna see Fawkes now, babe," I grinned.

"Sure,"

I turned around and Remus was stuffing some white strips of clothing into his back pockets. He was only wearing his jeans and Dumbledore was blushing slightly. I laughed and went over to Fawkes. I held out my finger and he gladly jumped onto it.

"Oh dear…" Remus muttered when he saw Dumbledore blushing as he sat down.

He pulled on his shirt and blushed slightly. I laughed again and gently stroked the top of Fawkes' head.

"Hello, baby. How you doing?" I said softly.

Remus turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and put Fawkes back.

"That was so cool," I grinned.

"Yeah it was. I still don't get what I am though…" Remus said confusedly.

"You are almost the same as you were yesterday except that you chose when and where you change. You also get to keep your human mind and not experience the pain that normally comes with changing," Dumbledore smiled.

"Pretty cool," Remus nodded.

"Yes. I would advise changing every full moon so you get used to the feeling and will be able to change quicker. You should practise when you get home," Dumbledore smiled sadly at the last part.

Remus nodded and put his shoes on.

"We should get back to the Black Lake…" I said.

Dumbledore nodded and I hugged him. Remus shook his hand and slipped his other hand into mine. He kissed my cheek and we left Dumbledore's office.

"Thank you for this, Mercedes," Remus smiled as we went outside.

"For what?" I asked.

"For just being… Incredible. You have been the best friend I could ever wish for and more. You have taken away all of my pain and given me knew hope in life. You've made me the happiest guy alive, do you know that?" he smiled.

"I'm glad I make you happy after the joy you've brought to my life. I love you, Remus. I love you so much," I smiled.

Remus tilted my head up to face him and kissed me. I trailed my fingers up his bare arms and into his soft hair. He rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. He ran a finger lightly over my lips and I shivered slightly. He pulled back confusedly and I shook my head. Remus smiled and kissed my nose. We walked back to my friends and Katie looked at me strangely. She seemed concerned about where we'd been but kinda happy about something else.

"What's up, Katie?" I asked.

"I went back up to the castle to go to the loo but then Max came up to me and kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes…" Katie blushed.

"That's so great!" I grinned.

I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"So where is the lucky guy?" I asked.

"He's at the castle packing and then he's coming back down here," she grinned.

"OK," I nodded.

Remus grinned at Katie and we sat down in the grass. He lay down with one knee in the air and I lay down with my head on his stomach and looked up into the sky. Remus ran his fingers through my hair and softly hummed a tune. I smiled at him and ran a finger along his cheek. He kissed my finger and smiled back.

"I'm happy for you guys," Fred smiled at us.

He sat down by our heads and ran a finger over my knuckles.

"Thanks, Freddie. That means a lot to me," I smiled back holding his hand.

"It means a lot to me too," Remus smiled.

Fred nodded and laid down on the grass with his head beside mine. He let go of my hand and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Your hair always did smell beautiful…" he mumbled "You're a lucky guy, Lupin. If you don't treat her right you'll have to deal with me. I don't care how strong or fast you are."

"I know. If I hurt her in any way I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'd run straight to wherever you were and let you do whatever you want to me. When you had finished I would probably jump off a cliff or something to that effect," Remus shrugged.

I sat up and gently slapped his face. Remus sat up too and pulled me into his lap looking at me confusedly.

"What?"

"Don't ever, _ever_talk about killing yourself. Ever. I don't ever want to imagine you hurt or… or… worse…" I mumbled.

Remus tilted my chin up to face him with a finger and looked into my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, my love," he smiled.

I rolled over so my head was closer to his.

"You mean it?" I whispered.

"I mean it," he nodded.

I kissed him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm just saying, dude. It's nothing personal it's just that if you hurt her physically or mentally, I will hunt you down," Fred smiled kindly.

Remus nodded seriously and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"And I'll be right beside him," George nodded.

"And we'll be here to help," Lee put his arms around Harry and Ron's shoulders.

The boys nodded and Remus stroked my hair.

"And we'll be ready for you if the boys don't get there in time," Hermione looked at him apologetically.

I knew she didn't like to threaten a teacher but she still was. Katie, Laura and Janice nodded and Remus looked into my eyes.

"I will never hurt you," he whispered "Not again anyway…"

He ran his fingers over my side where the scratches were. I put my hand over his and looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"I love you… so much, Mercedes…" Remus whispered.

"I love you too, Remus," I smiled.

He pressed his forehead against mine and breathed in my scent. Remus smiled at me and kissed my nose.

"I don't think we'll need to do anything," Janice smiled.

"Yeah. You two are an adorable couple," Hermione grinned.

"Thanks…" I blushed.

Remus blushed too and sat back a little. He let go of my face and I rested my cheek on his chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist and ran his fingers through my hair. Remus kissed the top of my head and I smiled. Everyone sat back down again and looked up at the sky. Remus suddenly laid back down making me squeal. I giggled and laid down beside him with my head on his chest.

I looked over at Janice and Lee who were lying together and holding hands. They were talking with their heads very close together and smiling.

The trio caught my eye and I watched as they talked amongst themselves. Ron whispered something in Hermione's ear and she blushed. I concentrated on what they were saying and Ron bit his lip.

"I'm sorry I've been a git this year. I should've listened to you but I was too proud. Do you forgive me?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. Hermione didn't say anything but laid back down again. Ron smiled and stroked her hair. Harry was talking to Fred so no one else had noticed. Ron saw me and blushed. I smiled at him and he stopped stroking her hair.

"They're so cute," I mumbled.

"I know. When did you say they were going to get together, love?" Remus asked.

"Just before the Battle of Hogwarts," I shrugged.

"OK. How long will they be together for?"

"Till death do them part," I smiled to myself.

"That's good for them," Remus smiled "Will they have any kids?"

"A little girl and boy. They're beautiful children…"

"More Weasleys…" he smiled.

"Remmie? Can you help me pack?" I asked him.

"As you wish, my love. Will you help me pack after?"

"Of course I will," I smiled.

We stood up and he slipped his hand into mine. I love holding his hand. It's like our fingers were made to slot in beside each other.

"Guys?"

"Yeah? Oh are you going?" Katie asked looking up from George.

"Yeah. We're gonna go pack our bags for tomorrow," I smiled.

"We'll be back for dinner," Remus smiled.

"But its lunch time now? We were all just gonna go and grab some lunch," George said confusedly.

"I'll make sure she has something to eat," Remus nodded.

"OK," Fred nodded.

I gave everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek before we left.

We went up to the castle and into the common room. The Fat Lady grinned at us when we walked in and I blushed.

"Mercedes!" Angelina yelled.

She ran up to us and grinned.

"Are you two dating?" she grinned.

I looked up at Remus and he shook his head.

"Really? You sure look like you were with the big romantic kiss at breakfast," she shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't say it was romantic," Remus blushed running his fingers through his hair.

"So modest," I laughed.

"We're not technically dating," he shrugged "We haven't been on a date but I'm gonna take her out someplace nice on the first day of the holidays."

"Are you now?" I grinned.

"Yes I am. I was thinking maybe… Café Amour?"

"Sounds perfect, babe," I smiled.

I kissed his cheek and he kissed my lips.

"So what are you guys then?" Angelina interrupted.

"Soulmates," Remus said simply.

He smiled and ran a finger along my cheek. I smiled back up at him and trailed my fingers up his arms to his shoulder.

"I love you, babe," I smiled.

"I love you too," Remus kissed me and looked into my eyes.

"OK. I'll leave you guys to it but if you get her pregnant, I'll kick you in the balls," Angelina smiled.

"How many death threats have you been given today?" I sighed shaking my head.

"It wasn't a death threat, just a… lose-your-manhood threat," Remus shrugged "Thank you Angelina but I assure you, Mercedes will _not_be underage when she is pregnant."

"I'm not underage. I'm sixteen remember?"

"I know but if it were me you would be under age. You have to be seventeen,"

"Oh yeah…" I nodded.

We walked up into my dorm and sat down on my bed.

"When did the roses die?" Remus asked running his finger over the plastic rose.

"The day after your birthday. You haven't been up here since then so…"

"Oh. Let me know when this one starts to fade and I'll charm it again,"

"Again?"

"Yeah. I put one on it on Valentine's Day so it wouldn't fade or anything…"

"You're so sweet," I smiled at him.

I kissed his cheek and went under the bed for my suitcase. I looked up at Remus when he didn't think I was watching and smiled. He was holding his cheek where I'd kissed him and smiling to himself.

"You're adorable you know that?" I laughed.

Remus snapped his head round to look at me and blushed.

"I was just… thinking…" he mumbled.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked.

"Why would you pick me? I know you told me but why would you even try to comfort me? That day we became friends… Why did you do it?" Remus asked.

I sat back on the bed and crossed my legs. I bit my lip and couldn't look at him for a second.

"It's OK if you don't want to tell me. I'm just curious that's all," Remus smiled gently.

"No I do want to tell you but… It's hard to explain…"

"Just start from the beginning,"

I nodded and looked up at him.

"Well when I meet new people I… I start talking to them and I see like their past and their personality and stuff so it's like we've known each other for years. Whoever the person is they kinda feel like they can trust me even though we've just met. Well that's what I've been told anyway… When I first met you… You've had such a tough but exciting past. It was so interesting on the train to sit there and see your past. It was fascinating. When we were in that lesson I could feel you hurting. I could feel you missing the Potters and remembering why you came to this school early and things like that. I could feel your pain and longing for them and wanted it to stop. I needed it to stop for your sake. I hate seeing people upset so I was going to talk to you about it after the lesson but you called me up to talk to you first. When we became friends I couldn't get enough of you. Your personality is so addictive and warm… I didn't realise I loved you until I thought you hated me…"

"That's so… so… No one's ever said anything like that about me before…" Remus blushed.

"Sorry that's just what happened,"

"Why are you apologising? You're amazing. You're an amazing person and an amazing friend. I love you,"

"I love you too," I smiled up at him and looked into his eyes.

Remus kissed me softly and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his hair. He slowly laid back against my pillows and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Oh God… Use protection you guys," Laura said.

We broke apart breathlessly and I blushed.

"Sorry…" Remus mumbled "I got carried away…"

"Laura we weren't…" I said turning around but she'd already gone.

"We should er…" Remus ran his fingers through his hair and sat up.

"We should finish packing and then we can work on your bags," I nodded sliding off of his lap.

I opened my wardrobe and flicked through my clothes.

"What should I wear tomorrow?" I asked.

"I dunno. You look beautiful in anything," Remus shrugged.

"Which one?" I asked.

I held up a white dress and a top and shorts and bit my lip.

"The dress with the gold flip flops and belt. Will you wear my necklace and those cute dangly gold earrings?"

"Yeah. It's go really well. Since when did you turn into Gok Wan?" I grinned.

"I didn't I just know that gold and white complements your beautiful skin tone," Remus shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't say beautiful…" I shrugged hanging the outfit back in the wardrobe and putting everything else in my suitcase.

Remus took a straw hat out of my suitcase and put it on my head.

"Adorable," he smiled "You should wear it more often."

"I'll wear it tomorrow as well then," I smiled back.

"Are you staying in my room or in here tonight?"

"It depends on whether the girls are OK with you staying here too,"

"We'll ask them at dinner," Remus grinned.

"Can you unpin the poem from the ceiling, babe?" I asked.

"Sure,"

He kicked off his shoes and stood on my bed. He stretched up and his shirt came up so I could see his belly button. I smiled and poked him in the stomach. Remus smiled down at me and took down the picture he drew of me. He laid it gently on the floor and pulled me up beside him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I smiled against his lips and he trailed his fingers up my back. My breath caught in my lungs as his fingers hesitated for the slightest moment at my bra strap before snaking into my hair. I wound my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll leave you guys to it," Janice said.

"Use protection," Lee added.

We broke apart reluctantly and sighed.

"We weren't going to…" I sighed turning around but they had already left.

"Just a few more things to put away and they can have the dorm back," Remus whispered.

I nodded and let go of him. He trailed his fingers back down my back making my breath catch again as he hesitated slightly at my bra straps again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Remus said softly.

"Doing what?"

"Holding your breath. Why do you keep on doing that?"

"I… don't. You're probably imagining it," I shrugged.

I blushed slightly and felt my eyes turn pink. Remus tilted my chin up with his finger so I was looking into his eyes and tilted his head to one side.

"It's your imagination," I nodded.

"OK," Remus nodded but didn't look like he was buying it.

We sat down and finished packing my suitcase. He slipped his hand into mine and we walked back into the common room.

"She better not be pregnant, Lupin," Katie warned pointing at me.

"Pregnant? How could I be pregnant?" I asked confusedly.

"Laura told me what you two were doing in there and then Janice and Lee came down and told me you were doing it again!" she yelled.

She jumped up and glared at Remus.

"I know that you're dating Mercedes now but Jesus Christ! You've only been dating for two days!"

"One and a half actually," I corrected.

"That still doesn't make it right to have sex!" Katie yelled.

"Have sex? We didn't have sex! Neither of us have ever… um…" Remus trailed off.

"You haven't… ever…?" Katie whispered.

"No… never…" he blushed.

"Even with a past girlfriend?"

"No. I've never… I've never had sex," he shook his head and blushed even more.

I squeezed his hand and looked up at him.

"Really? Someone that looks like you is still a virgin? Wowzas…" Katie mumbled.

"Mercedes said something like that when I told her," Remus chuckled.

"But why? You're a good looking guy how have you not done it?"

"I'm kinda traditional," he shrugged "I was kinda saving myself for my last girlfriend but… Well I took her to the cinema where I was gonna propose to her when she went to the toilet. She was gone for half an hour so I got worried and went to check up on her. I waited outside the bathroom for her and she came out buttoning up her blouse with one hand and holding onto her ex-boyfriend/baby daddy/future husbands hand. He was buttoning up his trousers so I guessed what they'd been doing. We obviously ended it but since then I've never…"

"You never told me that was how you found out she was cheating on you. You never told me you were going to propose either," I said looking into his eyes.

"Well… you never asked," Remus shrugged and blushed.

"I'm sorry, baby. That must've been really hard on you,"

"It was but then I got over it and then I met you and…" he smiled down at me.

"So who was she?" Katie asked.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Remus asked.

"I promise," she nodded.

"Narcissa Malfoy," I whispered.

"Malfoy? Draco's mum!?" she hissed.

Remus blushed and nodded.

"You almost married Draco's mum? If she hadn't cheated on you, you'd be Draco's dad!"

"No… She had Draco before we started going out but… don't remind me… It makes me feel so old…"

"You're not old, babe. You're perfection," I smiled.

"Aww thanks, my love. I love you," he smiled.

He cupped my face in his free hand and gently kissed me.

"I love you too,"

"If you do have sex use protection," Katie said sitting back down.

"Oh fuck off," I blushed.

"Well I know that you at least got to 2nd base," she shrugged.

"2nd base? No we didn't!" I laughed.

"Don't lie! Lee said he saw Lupin taking off your bra,"

"Her what now? I wouldn't do that. Especially when we've only been together for a day and a half," Remus blushed.

"Lee said he saw your hands right by her bra strap,"

"Oh! I wasn't undoing her bra!" Remus shook his head "Do you mind love?"

"Of course not," I shrugged.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him. He smiled against my lips and gently pulled me closer to him. His tongue danced over my lips and his fingers slowly trailed up my back. My breath caught as his fingers hovered over my bra strap for the tiniest moment. My arms tightened around his waist as Remus' fingers tangled themselves in my hair. His warm sweet breath washed over my tongue and lips and I breathed in his gorgeous scent. I couldn't get enough of him. I love him so much.

"I love you, Mercedes…" he breathed.

"I love you too, Remus," I said softly.

He smiled and kissed me again. He cupped my face in his hands and I played with his soft hair.

"OK, OK! I get it, I get it!" Katie yelled covering her eyes.

We blushed and broke apart. I rested my forehead against his and smiled. People wolf whistled, clapped and cheered making me blush even more.

"Sorry, Katie," Remus blushed.

"You can go now," she laughed.

I took my forehead away from Remus' and slipped my hand into his. We walked to the portrait hole with people still hooting and whistling.

"Oh shit. Wait here," I said.

I let go of Remus' hand and ran up to my dorm. I grabbed the bag I normally used on full moons and ran back downstairs. Remus was standing exactly where I had left him and looked so confused.

"What's in the bag?" he asked slipping his hand into mine.

"Nothing yet. I've still got some clothes in your wardrobe and I'll look kinda stupid holding them all," I shrugged.

"That makes sense," he nodded.

We walked out of the common room and the Fat Lady looked at us weirdly.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"What's all that racket in there?" she asked.

"Well… er… we might've… er…" I blushed.

"We kinda made out in there…" Remus blushed running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh did you, now? So you've definitely gone public?"

"Yeah," Remus nodded "If you knew Mercedes loved you the way I love her then you'd kiss her too."

"And it doesn't really help that you're totally gorgeous," I smiled.

"Well I wouldn't say gorgeous…"

"You wouldn't say a lot of things…"

Remus just shrugged and waved goodbye to the Fat Lady. We walked off to his office and I opened his wardrobe. I found the last few outfits and underwear and stuff and stuffed them all into my bag. I took my spare toothbrush out of the bathroom and put that in my bag too.

"Got everything?" Remus asked.

"Yeah I think so," I nodded sitting on his desk.

"OK,"

He wriggled under his bed and took out his suitcase and guitar. I took his guitar from him and ran my fingertips along the strings and smiled to myself.

"I love that…" Remus smiled.

"I know. It's a beautiful guitar…"

"Yeah I love the guitar but I was talking about that smile. The little smile that plays across your lips when you think no one's looking,"

Remus stood in front of me and ran his thumb gently over my lips. I blushed and looked down at the guitar in my hands. Remus tilted my chin upwards with his finger and looked into my eyes. He moved a piece of my hair behind my ear and smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have you… To be able to hold you in my arms and kiss you… To be able to talk to you about anything and know you won't judge me… To look into your beautiful eyes and know you feel the same way about me…" he said softly.

"I love you, Remus Lupin…" I whispered.

Remus kissed me and his lips hovered in front of mine.

"I love you too, Mercedes Brandy…" he breathed.

He kissed me again and again. With each kiss I could feel electricity between our lips. I slipped my hands up the back of his shirt and onto his warm back. I pulled him closer to me and breathed in his scent. I felt a shiver run down his spine and smiled. Remus ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my eyes then my nose and my cheeks and my lips. He trailed his fingers down my back to my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my legs around him and gently nibbled his bottom lip. Remus kissed down my cheek to my jaw line and then to my neck. I smiled into his hair and pulled him as close to me as I could.

"Remus…" I moaned softly into his hair.

He placed soft fluttery kisses along my neck and I closed my eyes.

"I… love… you…" he breathed between kisses.

"I love you too," I smiled.

"I… I'll come back later…" Professor McGonagall muttered embarrassedly.

My eyes snapped open and Remus stood up straight.

"I'll leave you to it… Erm… Use protection if you're going to… erm…" she blushed and hurried out of the room.

"We weren't going to…" I called after her.

"I know. I know," Remus whispered.

"Why does everyone think we're gonna have sex? We were just making out," I shrugged.

"I know. It's all because of me. If you were making out with anyone else they would've just moaned at you and sat down. I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry, nerd. It's just because… because… Go after her and see what she wants," I sighed.

"As you wish,"

"I'll start packing your bags,"

Remus nodded and kissed my cheek. I kissed him but shook my head.

"Go now before I change my mind," I smiled.

Remus chuckled and we released each other. I slid off the desk as he jogged out of the room and I opened his suitcase. I took clothes from his wardrobe and folded them up and put them in his suitcase. I checked that he wasn't in his office yet and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

'Dear my love Remus,'

I wrote

'I love you with all of my heart and soul. You are my soulmate and mean the world to me. Aristotle once said that 'Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies' and I totally agree with him. I love you and I hope you don't doubt us because people are thinking that our relationship revolves around sex when it doesn't. No matter what happens, remember that I will always love you, Remus John Lupin.  
Your soulmate, Mercedes xxx  
P.S. I guess I'm writing this to you because I want you to remember that I said this if I do or say something stupid xxx'

I folded up the note and put it under one of his shirts in his suitcase. I poked my head around the door and saw Remus leaning against his desk and talking to Professor McGonagall. He nodded at her and hung his head. She suddenly pulled him into a hug. Remus smiled into her shoulder and hugged her back.

"Mercedes I hope you haven't packed everything away while I've been talking out here," he sighed opening the door.

I fell over and he chuckled. Remus gently picked me up and looked over my shoulder into the bedroom.

"Mercedes… You didn't have to do that for me. I thought you were just gonna unload the wardrobe not fold everything up so neatly in my suitcase…" he sighed.

"Well I wanted to get that out of the way while you talked to Professor McGonagall so we could spend more time together," I shrugged.

"You are too perfect," he smiled at me.

He kissed the top of my head and my lips making me smile.

"Did you ask her?" I whispered.

"Ask her what?" he whispered.

"About tonight. The girl's will be OK with it and maybe Dumbledore but we kinda need to ask her,"

"OK. You really think Katie will be OK with this?"

"Yeah and Janice will too if Lee gets to stay with her,"

"Good," Remus smiled.

I nodded in Professor McGonagall's direction and he turned around.

"Erm… Minerva? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," she smiled.

"Would you… Would it be OK if I stayed with Mercedes in her dormitory tonight?"

"Excuse me?"

"I wouldn't try anything I swear. I don't see people that way and besides, her dorm mates would all be there,"

"Boys aren't strictly allowed in girls' dormitories,"

"Yeah but Remus isn't technically a boy," I shrugged.

"OK… but remember what Dumbledore said," she hesitated.

"Of course," Remus nodded and smiled at me.

"Thank you," I grinned at her.

She nodded and left. I smiled at Remus and kissed his nose.

"So now we just have to sort this out with the girls at dinner," I smiled.

"Yeah. I'm dreading it…" Remus sighed.

"Why? The girls like you,"

"Yeah but Katie's not too keen on me,"

"She does like you it's just that because you're with me now she's being extra careful. She's like my mum only worse. If I told my mum I had a boyfriend she'd buy me a packet of condoms and say congratulations I'm not a lesbian," I shrugged.

Remus laughed and kissed me.

"Would she really do that?" he pulled away nervously.

"Yeah. She did it when I told her that I was with Fred and that I went on a few dates with Cedric and Lee and George… Not George Weasley, George Honour in Hufflepuff,"

"Oh OK. You like Hufflepuff guys don't ya?" he smiled.

"It's not the house I like but the guy and there just happens to be two cute ones that happened to ask me out," I shrugged "And anyway the one I liked the most was a 'Gryffindor Lad through and through'!"

"Oh yeah… I forgot I said that. I would've said that I was in Gryffindor but then you would've thought I was still at school which I'm not,"

"Technically you are," I shrugged.

"Not for long," he sighed.

"Don't remind me," I closed my eyes.

Remus picked me up and sat me down on his desk. He stood in between my legs and cupped my face in his hands. I kissed him and he ran his fingers through my hair. I pulled him closer to me and wrapped my legs around his waist. His tongue danced across my lips and I pulled away slightly.

"What's wrong, my love?" he said softly.

I looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"What?" Remus turned around but no one was at the door.

"The last four times we've made out today someone has walked in on us and thought we were gonna have sex. I just wanted to check if anyone was gonna do it again," I whispered.

Remus chuckled softly against my lips and I kissed him again. He slowly trailed his fingers down my spine. I held my breath as his fingers lingered on my bra strap for a split second before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ah ha!" he yelled.

"Ears, babe," I laughed.

"I know what's making your breathing go all funny!" he grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time my fingertips touch you here…" Remus carefully ran his fingers back up my back and stopped at my bra strap.

I knew he wasn't gonna do anything but I still held my breath and bit my lip. He was grinning like a fool and I couldn't look him in the eye.

"You are so adorable!" he grinned.

He moved his fingers down my arms and held my hands.

"I… I… It… I…" I stammered.

"You _are_adorable," Remus smiled and kissed me nose.

"Yeah but you do it too!"

"I don't wear a bra!"

I slid my hand up the front of his shirt and placed my hand over his heart. I felt his pulse hammering away against the palm of my hand and grinned triumphantly.

"That… that's different…" he mumbled.

"No it's not," I laughed as his pulse rate slowed.

"Well…" Remus blew a raspberry at me.

I laughed and kissed him.

"I won't do that again if you don't," he whispered.

"Well I can't promise anything…" I smiled.

Remus chuckled and kissed me. He trailed his fingers up my spine and into my hair but this time I didn't hold my breath. I smiled against his lips and felt Remus smiling too. I lightly trailed my fingertips down his chest to his firm abs. I ran my fingers up and down them and felt his tongue running across my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. His kisses trailed down my jawline to my neck and I smiled. I moved my hand up his back and into his golden-brown hair. I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"Remus…" I moaned softly.

His kisses were light and fluttery like butterflies were dancing along my neck.

"Oh dear…" Dumbledore mumbled.

My eyes shot open and I glared at him.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" I yelled.

Remus jumped up and rubbed his ear.

"I'm sorry, babe," I whispered gently rubbing his ear.

"I'll pretend you didn't just _scream_ bad language at me…" Dumbledore smiled.

"I'm sorry it's just that all day people have been moaning at us every time we make out and seriously I'm starting to get a little annoyed with it all. I mean, can't a girl make out her soulmate for a bit _without_being interrupted by people saying 'Oh dear…' or 'I'll just let you guys finish' or 'Be careful and use protection' or 'Nice dude, you got to 2nd base with Merc' or 'Get in there, Lupin' or other crap," I groaned.

"I know…" Remus whispered in my ear.

He went around to the other side of the table and gently massaged my shoulders like he did in the Christmas holidays. I smiled and bit my lip.

"I'm sorry Albie. I was just kinda annoyed. Some people just get stupid thoughts just because Remus' is a little older,"

"A lot older," Remus whispered.

"You're only twelve years older than me. That's not so bad is it?" I looked up at Dumbledore.

"Of course it's not," he shook his head and shared a glance with Remus.

I sighed and heard Remus climb onto the desk behind me. He put one leg on either side of my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I smiled and rested the back of my head on his shoulder.

"So did you want to talk to me about something?" Remus asked Dumbledore confusedly.

"Yes actually. I just heard news from Minerva that you asked if you could spend the night in Mercedes' dormitory tonight. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to do anything especially since there would be three other girls sleeping in that room,"

"Remus wouldn't do anything like that," I shook my head.

"Of course I wouldn't. I believe you should be at least married to someone before actually… you know… When Mercedes comes to stay with me, we just lay there and talk for a while and then she's asleep in my arms. She's so beautiful and relaxed in her sleep… Once in the Christmas Holidays I remember that I had accidentally knocked something off the bedside table and it made a _horribly_ loud noise but Mercedes didn't react to it and I _know_ she's a light sleeper. All she did was whisper my name and shuffle closer to me…" Remus smiled.

"Did I? I swear I would've woken up if something fell of the bedside table," I turned around slightly in his lap to face him.

"It was that vase that you said you had to buy so we could put flowers in it,"

"I wondered why it was on the floor the next morning…"

"Yeah you moaned at me for not wanting to have flowers in the house,"

"I'm sorry, babe," I bit my lip.

"Stop that or I'll just have to make you,"

"And how would you do that?"

"Quite simply,"

Remus' lips crashed against mine making me gasp. I grinned as he cupped my face in his hand and shuffled closer to him. His tongue danced across my lips and he smiled.

"That's how," he whispered.

Dumbledore was laughing softly to himself making me blush. Remus chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm glad it worked out how I planned," Dumbledore smiled.

"Me too. It's a shame it had to be our first kiss on the full moon…" I sighed.

"I know but now we both know and we're together now,"

"I'm glad you're finally dating," Dumbledore smiled.

"We're not," I shook my head.

"Really? So what are you two? 'Friends with Benefits'?" he asked.

"No! We're soulmates," Remus smiled "And we haven't been on a date so we can't be classed as 'dating' and we're not 'boyfriend/girlfriend' because… well we're more than that."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. I shuffled closer to him and he tightened his arm around my waist.

"Well I'm really happy for you two. You make an adorable couple. Just remember what I told you Remus," Dumbledore looked him in the eye.

Remus nodded and shook his hand over my lap. Dumbledore smiled at me and left.

"What do you want to wear tomorrow, babe?" I asked him.

"I was thinking a white shirt and shorts. And those nice little bracelet things you bought me last Hogsmead?"

"Nice," I nodded.

I slid off of his lap and Remus climbed off of the desk. We went into his bedroom and he took his outfit out of his suitcase. I stuffed it into my bag and closed his suitcase.

"What about all of your other stuff?" I asked.

"I've got another suitcase," Remus chuckled.

"Oh OK. You bring it into the office and I'll help pack,"

I went into the office and noticed our kiss stamps sitting side by side on the desk. I smiled at them and ran my fingers over them. Remus chuckled and I turned around. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so adorable," he smiled.

"More adorable than Tony?"

"Would I kiss Tony?"

"If he asked you to and you were all alone then probably,"

"Sure I would," he laughed.

I smiled at him and hopped onto his desk.

"Lullah…" Remus called.

His owl flew in from the bedroom (I hadn't realised that she was sleeping on his wardrobe) and the house elf appeared next to me.

"Hey, Lullah," I grinned at them both.

Lullah hooted and landed on my arm. I stoked her feathers and Remus turned to the house elf beside me.

"Hello Lullah. Guess what?" he grinned.

"What?" she asked.

"Mercedes here and I have got together!"

"Really?" she grinned "That's great news! Congratulations!"

"He's my soulmate and I love him," I grinned at Remus.

"Well congratulations. Lullah's very happy for you,"

"Would you mind getting us something for lunch? We missed it," Remus shrugged.

"Of course. What would you like?"

"Whatever you recommend, Lullah," I smiled at her.

Remus nodded and she disappeared.

"She's so sweet…" I smiled.

"I know. She's got such a kind heart. She reminds me of you," Remus smiled.

He came over and stood in front of me. Lullah flew off of my shoulder and onto his chair. He cupped my face in his hand. Remus looked into my eyes and ran his thumb slowly and gently over my lips. I felt like my legs had turned to jelly and I couldn't feel my toes. Remus gently kissed my eyes, my cheeks and my nose. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"You really shouldn't do that…" I whispered.

"Do what?" Remus said softly with his lips against my cheek.

"Turn me into jelly like that…"

"Well I like jelly… I might just eat you up!" he gently nibbled my ear then my lip and then my neck.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Lullah is so sorry, Master Remus… Lullah will wait outside with your lunch…" Lullah squeaked.

Remus straightened up and turned around.

"No, no, no, Lullah. _I'm_sorry," Remus apologised.

"I'm sorry Lullah," I smiled.

"Well… here's your lunch," Lullah said.

I held my hands out and she put the plates into them and gave the drinks to Remus.

"Thank you, Lullah. You've always been so nice to me. I'm gonna miss you," he smiled at her.

"It'll only be for the summer holidays. Lullah will see you next year," she smiled.

"No, Lullah. I won't be coming back next year," Remus shook his head.

I slipped my hand into his and squeezed it.

"Oh that's too bad. Lullah will miss you, Master Remus," she frowned.

Tears tumbled out of her huge amber eyes and she ran to him. She hugged Remus' knees and he staggered backwards a little. He gently hugged her back and dried her eyes on the bottom of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Master Remus…" she sobbed.

"It's OK," he smiled.

"Lullah… Lullah… Lullah needs to be getting back to the kitchens now,"

We nodded and she kissed my hand. I grinned at her and she vanished back to the kitchens.

"She's so sweet. She really cares about you, Remus,"

"I know. She's like a little sister to me but… an elf…"

I laughed and put the plates down on the desk beside me. Lullah had given us cheese and ham rolls, cinnamon buns and chocolate milkshakes.

"I love you, Mercedes," Remus smiled at me.

"I love you too, Remus," I grinned up at him.

He kissed me gently and leaned against the desk beside me. We ate our food and Remus chuckled at me.

"What?" I asked him.

I threw the paper plates and cups into the bin. Remus cupped my face in his hand and looked into my eyes. He kissed me and ran his tongue lightly over my top lip.

"Milkshake moustache," he whispered.

I nodded and tangled my fingers in his hair. He kissed me again and I sighed.

"We need to stop doing this or we're not gonna get anything done," I smiled.

"Well I can deal with that…"

"So can I but my friends probably don't,"

"Shame,"

I kissed him and sighed.

"I know right,"

We released each other and I slid off of the desk. I started unloading his drawers and passing things to Remus. He put everything in his other suitcase and I looked around the room.

"Have we got everything?" I asked him.

"Everything except my toothbrush," he nodded.

I took his toothbrush out of its cup in the bathroom and put it in my bag. I went back out and smiled at Remus.

"Are they by the Black Lake?" I asked him.

He looked out of the window and nodded.

"Do you wanna go out there too?"

"If you don't mind…"

"OK. You get going and I'll meet you around the corner. I need to do something quickly,"

"OK. I love you, babe,"

"I love you too,"

He gently kissed me and I left his office. I wondered what he was doing but I shrugged it off. I was Remus' soulmate. I skipped off down the corridor giggling to myself. Remus loved me…

"Mercedes? What are you doing?" he laughed.

I looked up and he was standing right beside me. I blushed bright red and stopped still.

"Um… I…" I stammered.

"You're so cute," Remus smiled.

He slipped his hand into mine and kissed my cheek. I smiled and blushed even more.

"So what were you skipping and giggling about?" he whispered.

"Well… erm… I hadn't really celebrated how lucky I am to have you yet so I was kinda… I dunno…" I blushed.

"You are so perfect!" he grinned.

"If you say so…" I felt my eyes turning pink and he chuckled.

"I do say so,"

We walked over to my friends by the Black Lake. The boys and Laura had waded in up to their knees and were splashing each other with the water. You could see people doing the same thing all along the bank and I laughed at them. We sat down next to Katie, Janice and Hermione and smiled.

"Have you all done packing?" Janice asked.

"Yeah," Remus nodded.

"Babe… Shouldn't we ask them now?" I said softly.

"Ask who what now?" Katie asked.

"Well erm… We were wondering if… er… we could… if _I_could… stay with Mercedes tonight?" Remus asked.

"I thought she already was. You didn't ask permission the last time," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"We… we weren't talking about in my office…" he said gently.

"You want to stay in our dorm tonight?" Janice asked.

"Erm… yeah. Can he? Pwease? Pwitty pwease with spwinkles on top?" I fluttered my eyelashes at her.

"Well yeah… _if_Lee can stay too?" Janice asked Katie.

She sighed and turned to Laura and Lee.

"Laura? Do you mind if Lupin stays with Merc tonight?" she asked her.

"Sure," she nodded splashing Ron and Harry.

"Does that mean they can stay?" I grinned.

"Yeah…" Katie sighed.

I grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"Lee?" Janice asked walking over to him.

"Yeah?" he smiled up at her.

"Do you wanna stay with us tonight?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he grinned.

He gently pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Great," she smiled.

She kissed him and I smiled. Fred and George splashed them and she squealed. Lee moved so he was blocking them and kissed her again. Remus kissed my cheek and I smiled. I laid down with my head in his lap and looked up into his smiling face. He stroked my hair and my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"I'm glad you got together," Hermione smiled at us.

"So are we," I grinned.

"Mercedes saw something…" Remus teased.

"Remus…" I warned.

"You know I won't tell, love," he chuckled.

"I know but I don't want her to be curious," I sighed.

"She knows what results you get for your owls," Remus shrugged.

"Really?" she grinned "What are they?"

"I can't say," I shook my head.

And I honestly couldn't. I hadn't seen anything to do with anyone's owl results. Not even mine. He's a good liar my Remus… _My _Remus…

"You'll have to find out afterwards," I shrugged.

She nodded and sighed. I looked up at Remus and smiled.

"You're eyes look so beautiful when the sun hits them like that…" he smiled down at me.

I blushed and sat up. Remus pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my head against his chest and slid my hand up his shirt. I placed my hand over his heart and felt his pulse racing against the palm of my hand. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Why do you do that?" I whispered.

"Do what? The whole stupid heart thing? I dunno. It's just… how my body reacts to you," he shrugged "It's weird. It's like… like a rush. Every time your arm brushes against mine… every time your fingertips run along my chest or arms or face or hands… Every time you kiss me or hold my hand… I get this rush through my body. It's kinda addictive…"

I looked up at him and saw a smile playing across his lips. I smiled to myself and trailed my fingers up his arms. I ran a finger along his soft lips and felt his pulse speeding up. I laughed softly and took my fingers away. I took my hand away from his chest and ran my fingers up and down his abs.

"What about you? Why do you do that?" Remus asked.

"Do what?"

"1. Why do you feel my pulse? and 2. Why do you hold your breath?"

"Well 1. I guess I like to know you're real and not something I made up. I know I could never imagine any guy that looks like you or has the same past as you or has the same personality as you but sometimes you seem too good to be true. And besides, it's kinda fun to feel your pulse racing every time I do it," I smiled.

"What about number 2?"

"I hold my breath… when I'm underwater or… when there's a bad smell in the air or… when there's a dangerous gas in the air…"

"No when I do this…"

Remus slowly trailed his middle finger up my spine. I held my breath as his finger hesitated for the shortest second on my bra strap.

"Why do you hold your breath?" he whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

"You know you are _allowed_to breathe right?" he chuckled softly.

"I know…" I finally breathed "It's just…"

"It's OK. I'm only messing with ya. You don't have to answer,"

"I know but you wanna know so… um… I don't actually know why I hold my breath it's just that… No guy has ever… seen…" I blushed bright red and buried my face in his chest.

"Same. No one's ever seen… well apart from you…"

"Twice," I laughed.

"Yeah… Just couldn't get enough could ya?" Remus chuckled.

I looked up at him and smiled. He had such beautiful eyes… Before I knew it, his lips were against mine. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled _me_closer to _him_.

"I love you so much…" he whispered against my lips.

I nodded and gently nibbled his. Cold water splashed against my back making me squeal.

"You know screaming into my mouth is kinda scary," Remus chuckled.

"You dick heads," I yelled.

I jumped into the Lake and splashed them all back. They laughed and I joined in their water fight. My hair and clothes were soaked within minutes. Good thing I was wearing waterproof mascara…

"Erm… Mercedes?" Remus called.

"Yeah?" I giggled as more water splashed my face.

"You're wearing a white blouse,"

"Good for you! You're not colour blind, babe!"

"Look down,"

I looked down confusedly and blushed. I crossed my arms over my chest and was glad I was wearing a pink bra instead of a white one. My blouse had gone totally see through. The boys were howling with laughter and Remus stood up.

"Nice, Mercedes. What are they? Ds?" George winked.

"… FFs actually… but you shouldn't be looking!" I blushed even more.

Remus unbuttoned his shirt and put it around my shoulders. He buttoned it back up and blushed when he got to my chest. I blushed too and buttoned up the rest.

"Thanks, Remmie," I smiled.

He shrugged and splashed the boys.

"Can't have these guys staring at my girl now can I? My girl… my girl…" he mumbled the last bit to himself.

"Oh. My. God. Mercedes you lucky bastard…" Janice grinned.

"Huh?"

I looked over at her and she was staring at Remus.

"I know right?" I grinned back.

"Um… er… thank you?" Remus blushed.

I laughed at him and jumped onto the bank. I kissed his cheek and smiled.

"That shirt looks good on you. A bit big but it looks good," he smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled.

I kissed him again and he ran his fingers through my hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

"Sorry I'm a little wet…" I whispered.

"It's cool," he shrugged.

Lee splashed us again but Remus was ready for it. He turned around so he had his back to them and looked into my eyes. I laughed and kissed him again. He smiled against my lips and pulled me closer to him. I trailed my fingers up his back and into his soft hair. Remus wrapped his arms around my waist and his tongue danced along my lips.

"Get in there, Lupin!" George wolf whistled.

He broke away reluctantly and pressed his forehead against mine. I looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled.

"Does it happen often? The jelly thing?" he breathed.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

"It's happening right now…" I blushed.

"You're so sweet," Remus smiled.

He gently moved a strand of my hair behind my ear and ran his finger over my lips.

"Do you mind if I go and put a shirt on?" he whispered.

"Well…" I raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"I'll take my suitcase up to your dorm,"

"OK. Can you take my bag up too?"

"As you wish. I'll unpack it for you," he nodded.

"Thanks, babe," I smiled.

"Anytime,"

He released me and walked off.

"Remus?" I called after him.

"Yes, my love?" he smiled.

"How're you gonna get up there without me?"

"Broomstick," he laughed.

"Oh OK. Can you take your shoes off before climbing on my bed?"

"Of course,"

"And can you take my shirt?"

Remus looked at me confusedly. I unbuttoned my blouse underneath his shirt and pulled it off. I threw it at him and he caught it. He nodded and tucked it into his jeans.

"I love you, Mercedes!" he called as he jogged off.

"I love you too, Remus," I yelled after him.

I sat down on the grass and smiled as he jogged off.

"You are so lucky, Mercedes," Hermione smiled at me.

"I know," I smiled to myself.

I giggled and laid down.

"I would kill for a guy like that," Katie smiled and laid down beside me.

"I'm so lucky that I don't have to!" I grinned "He's just so perfect…"

"I know and did you check out the abs much?" Laura grinned.

"I know I kinda got used to it,"

"How could you get used to it?" Katie asked "He's buff!"

"I know but he only wears pyjama bottoms in bed," I shrugged.

"He can _definitely_ stay then!" Katie grinned.

I laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Please don't stare at him tonight. He'll go all tense and it'll be uncomfortable to sleep beside him,"

"So what do you actually do when you sleep with 'Mr Dreamboat'?" George asked climbing out of the lake.

The boys all climbed out and sat down. I sat up and blushed slightly.

"Other than having sex ovs," he shrugged.

"We do not have sex! You guys know I'm still a virgin!" I blushed even more.

"So what do you do?" Harry asked.

"Well we just talk and sleep really,"

"What do you talk about?" Lee asked.

"What do you and Janice talk about?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Erm… well… stuff…" he shrugged and blushed slightly.

I laughed and Janice slipped her hand into his.

"I'm happy for you guys," Fred smiled.

"Thanks, Freddie," I smiled.

I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I love you guys," I smiled at everyone.

"We love you too," Ron grinned.

I laid down on the grass with my knee bent and looked up at the sky. Fred laid down on one side of me with Katie on the other.

"I'm so lucky. I have my huge family, my perfect soulmate…"

"30 FF boobs…" George grinned.

"George!" I blushed.

I crossed my arms over my chest even though he couldn't see anything.

"You're such a perv, you know that don't you?"

"And that's why you love me,"

"You keep telling yourself that," I laughed.

George came over and kissed my cheek. He sat in front of me and I moaned at him.

"Georgie! I'm trying to get a tan and you're blocking my sun!" I groaned.

"But you have such a beautiful skin tone already," Remus smiled.

I looked up and saw him crouching over my head. He ran his finger slowly up my arm and poked my nose. I grinned and sat up. I kissed him and he pulled me onto his lap.

"So what did I miss?" he asked.

"Not much. George was just being a perv that's all," I laughed.

"Cool," Remus laughed and kissed my cheek "You do have beautiful skin…"

He trailed his finger along my arm, across my stomach and up my other arm.

"That tickles!" I giggled.

"What was that?" he asked tickling my ribs.

"It tickles!" I giggled and squirmed in his lap.

"I can't quite hear you!"

"It tickles!"

I turned around and looked into his eyes. I kissed him and he stopped straight away. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and gently nibbled his lip.

"I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too," I breathed.

"Just act like we're not here… It's not awkward at all…" Laura laughed.

I broke away from Remus blushing like crazy. Remus chuckled and kissed my cheek. I rested my head against his chest.

"It was such a cute moment until you started playing tonsil tennis…" Harry sighed.

I laughed and Remus blushed. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at me.

"That's a nice shirt," I smiled.

"Thanks," Remus smiled.

He was now wearing a blue and navy checker shirt.

"How did you do it?" Ron asked.

"Huh?" I looked up at him confusedly.

"How did a guy like you, Lupin, get a girl like Mercedes?" he asked.

"Honestly? I've been asking myself that ever since she first kissed me," Remus smiled to himself.

"I've been thinking the exact same thing," I laughed.

"Why would _you_be thinking that? You are beautiful and smart and funny and kind and selfless and graceful and gorgeous and special and non-judgemental and kind-hearted and you're wondering how _you_got _me_?" Remus chuckled.

"Well I didn't use those exact words when describing myself but yeah," I nodded.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear…" he laughed.

"Hey! You used two words in the looks column and you said kind twice!" I poked him in the stomach "Woah… abs…"

"Well 1. I said kind and kind-hearted so there and 2. When you're as beautiful as you I'm allowed to mention it twice!"

I sighed and kissed his cheek. I rested my head against his chest and smiled.

"I love you," I sighed.

"I love you too," Remus grinned.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I slipped one arm around his waist and placed my other hand over his heart. I felt his pulse racing beneath my palm and smiled.

"Oi, lovebirds!" Laura yelled.

I snapped my head up and jumped. Remus chuckled and pulled me closer towards him without realising, it seemed.

"What?" I asked.

"We're gonna go and get dinner. Are you coming or are you gonna stay out here all night?" she laughed.

"Oh yeah. We're coming," I grinned.

Remus suddenly lifted me up making me squeal.

"Yeah we're coming. Do you wanna go for a run, babe?"

"I'd love to," I grinned.

He lifted me up over his head and I wrapped my legs around him.

"Do you want me to come back for you guys?" he asked.

"Sure. You look pretty fast," Janice shrugged.

Remus took off and I held onto him tightly. He ran to the castle doors and gently put me down. He gently cupped my face in his hand and held my other one in his.

"I'll be right back with Lee and Janice," he whispered.

"OK," I nodded.

He kissed my forehead and ran off. A few minutes later, Janice and Lee were standing right beside me.

"Oh my God! That was incredible!" Janice grinned.

"That… that was epic!" Lee yelled.

"And you get to go out with him!" Janice sighed.

"Hey!" Lee moaned.

"Don't be offended, honey, it's just that I've never been that fast before!"

"I know. Here comes 'Mr Dreamboat' with Katie and Laura," I grinned.

He looked so funny. He was carrying them under each arm and I laughed. He gently put them down beside me and kissed my cheek.

"Two more trips and we can go and get dinner,"

I nodded and he ran back off. He came back with Fred and George under each arm and sped back off. He took a tiny bit longer this time but came back with the trio clinging onto him. Hermione was holding tightly onto his back with her legs wrapped around his waist while he held Harry and Ron under each arm. I laughed as Remus gently striped the trio from him and panted slightly.

"Tired much?" I laughed.

I looped my arm through his and kissed his cheek.

"Did you have fun, babe?" I whispered in his ear as we walked to the Great Hall.

"Yeah. It was good exercise. Tightens the leg muscles… And the arm muscles… and the heart and lungs…"

"What do you mean 'and the heart and lungs'?" I asked.

"Stamina and all that," he shrugged.

"Oh OK,"

We all sat down at Gryffindor table but Remus hesitated.

"What's wrong, babe?"

He was looking up at the staff table and I saw Dumbledore nodding. Remus shook his head and sat down beside me. He kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Nothing, my love,"

I nodded and we started to eat.

"Mercedes?" came Cedric's voice after a while.

My head snapped up and I smiled at him.

"Hey, Ced," I grinned.

"I just wanted to say congratulations for finally getting your dream guy. I know how hard it's been hard for you all year trying to keep it a secret," he smiled down at me.

"Thanks, Cedric. Have you grown? Everyone's having growth spurts lately and its making me feel short!"

Cedric laughed and pulled me into a hug. I kissed his cheek and he patted Remus on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Cedric," Remus smiled.

"Look after this one or you'll have me to answer to," Cedric tightened his grip slightly on Remus' shoulder.

"Cedric…" I groaned.

"What? I'm just saying," he shrugged.

He released him and smiled. Cedric walked back to the Hufflepuff table.

"I'm sorry, honey," I sighed.

"It's cool. Your brothers are all really protective, that's all. I would probably have been the safe if my sister… If I hadn't…" he trailed off and looked down at his plate.

"Remus… That wasn't your fault," I whispered.

"I… I… I'm suddenly not hungry anymore… Do you mind if I wait in the common room for you?" he said softly and pushed his plate away from him.

"If you promise me one thing,"

"What?" Remus looked up into my eyes.

"Don't cry over her. Not too much, anyway," I breathed in his ear.

"For you. Anything." he smiled fakely.

I nodded and kissed him softly. I bit my lip and trailed my fingers down his cheek. I nodded and he stood up. I watched his back as he left the Great Hall and felt my eyes turn blue. Cedric and Draco ran over to me.

"Congratulations on finally getting together but what was Lupin leaving in a hurry for?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, was it something I said?" Cedric crouched down to my level.

"No it was something he said, sweetie. He just needs to be alone so he can grieve for a bit…"

"I don't get it," Katie shook her head.

"His sister died. She was about one and she died. He said he didn't mind that everyone was being over protective of me because he probably would've done the same for his sister if she had lived…" I whispered.

"That's so sweet and so sad…" Hermione whispered.

"I know… You can't tell anyone this OK? No one at all, you hear me?"

"Of course we won't," George shook his head.

I smiled at them and kissed their cheeks. They went back off to their tables. I quickly finished my dinner and bit my lip.

"Take as long as you need," I said as I stood up.

I ran out of the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Hello, Mercedes. Remus just came through here. He didn't look too happy," the Fat Lady frowned.

"I know I need to see him quickly,"

I said the password and she swung forward. I climbed in and looked around.

"Remus?" I whispered.

I heard him stumbling over something and bit my lip.

"Remus," I called.

I ran in the direction of the noise and saw Remus sitting in the corner. He was holding his head in his hands and not making a single sound.

"Remus…" I cried.

I sat down beside him and wrapped my arms around him. He buried his face in my shoulder and sighed.

"You shouldn't see me so weak…" he sighed.

"Weak? This isn't weak," I whispered.

"You should never see me anything but the strong person you think I am,"

"I know you are a strong person and you grieving the loss of your baby sister doesn't change that,"

Remus didn't say anything but reluctantly wrapped his arms around me. I felt his tears starting to soak the shoulder of my t shirt and I couldn't bear to see him this unhappy anymore. It hurt me to see him like this.

"Remus, please. Tell me what I can do to stop you hurting," I whispered.

"I… I don't know," Remus looked up at me and I saw his eyes were red and tears lined his face.

"Please… anything. I'll do anything to make you feel better…"

I held him close and whispered gentle things in his ear. I stroked his hair and rubbed his back. I rubbed his chest and stomach. I hummed softly in his ear. I told him how much I loved him. I even sang to him a little bit… Not much just the chorus of his song. The one he showed me in his memory but nothing worked.

"Remus, please…" I sighed.

He looked up at me and bit his lip. I quickly leaned towards him and kissed him. I felt him gasp against my lips but start to kiss back. I ran my fingers through his hair and gently pushed him against the wall. He held my waist and pulled me closer to him. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and pulled him as close to me as I could. I sat in between his raised knees and licked his lips. His cheeks were so much dryer than before. I softly trailed my kisses along his cheek and jawline down to his neck. Remus ran his fingers up my back but this time I didn't hold my breath as they passed my bra strap. He tangled his fingers in my hair and I felt him bite his lip.

"Mercedes…" he moaned softly.

I smiled against his neck and led my kisses upwards again. I kissed his lips once and slowly leaned away. I pressed my forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

"I will always be here for you, my love," I whispered "Always."

"I know. I love you so much, Mercedes. So very much. I understand what you mean by turning to jelly now…"

I gently slid my hand up his shirt over his heart and his heart was racing even faster than normal. I laughed softly and kissed his nose.

"We have to go upstairs, babe, so we can clean up,"

"Clean up?"

I nodded and stood up. I slipped my hand in his and we walked around the armchair we had been sitting behind. Remus tapped my shoulder and pointed to the other side of the armchair. All of my friends were standing there and had obviously been watching us.

"How… How long have you been there?" I asked biting my lip.

"We were right behind you when you left the table," Fred whispered.

I looked up at Remus but he just shrugged.

"You know what? I don't care anymore if your friends sees me when I'm weak because I know they don't judge one another and I'd be so happy if they accepted me," he looked from Katie to Fred to George to Lee to Laura to Janice to Hermione to Ron and finally to Harry.

He wiped the tears from his face with the corner of his shirt and bit his lip. Katie ran forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his chest and smiled.

"Welcome to the family," she laughed.

Remus grinned and hugged her back. Everyone came over to hug him or pat him on the back while I leaned against the armchair. I folded my arms over my chest and smiled to myself.

"Thank you," Remus whispered.

"Let's go and get cleaned up," I smiled at him.

Remus walked over and kissed my cheek. He slipped his hand into mine and I lead him upstairs.

"You can get sorted down here," Katie shrugged.

"Yeah I have a mirror and makeup," Janice smiled.

"And I have a pretty good drying spell," Fred added.

"He does actually," I nodded.

"I know. I saw him down at the Black Lake,"

We sat down on one of the sofas and I sighed. Katie bent down in front of Remus and Fred in front of me.

"Come here, hun. You're top's a bit wet," he said softly.

I shuffled forward and he gently held the edge of my top. He ran a drying spell over it and I noticed that he blushed slightly as his eyes flickered over my chest area.

"Don't, Fred… Bad Fred… She's your sister, Fred… And ex-girlfriend, Fred… _ex_-girlfriend…" he muttered to himself.

I blushed and looked through his fringe and into his eyes. So green… shining out through the ginger… he did always have beautiful green eyes…

"Here," he whispered.

He gently cupped my face in his hand and gently wiped Remus' tears from my cheek with his thumb. He looked into my eyes for a second before snapping his head up. He let go of my face and blushed slightly.

Remus slipped his hand into mine and ran his thumb over my knuckles. I looked into his eyes and he had a strange little expression on his face. I bit my lip and he smiled fakely.

Katie had dried him off and gotten rid of the redness in his eyes and was now getting out Janice's makeup.

"Erm, Katie? Are you sure I should be wearing makeup?" he said leaning back slightly.

"Not loads. I just wanna see if you could work eyeliner and lip gloss," she shrugged.

"Lip gloss? You've got to be kidding me!" he said covering his face.

People had started to come back in from dinner and were watching us confusedly.

"Come on. It's just a little bit," she said trying to hold his face still.

"Mercedes! Tell her!" Remus groaned.

"Nah, just for the fun of it, I'm gonna watch,"

"Fine… Do your worst…" he sighed.

Katie grinned and gently put lip gloss on him.

"Close your eyes," she said.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do,"

He sighed and closed his eyes. She used Janice's eyeliner pencil and carefully outlined his eyes.

"Do you want to try some mascara, too?"

"No I think that'll be enough…"

He opened his eyes and I burst out laughing. Eyeliner definitely didn't suit him and his lip gloss was very pink and made him look ridiculous.

"Do I look _gorgeous_, darling?" he fluttered his eyelashes at me.

"Very," I laughed.

I kissed his cheek and he kissed mine. I wiped the lip gloss from his lips with my finger and kissed him properly.

"Didn't you do enough of that earlier?" Ron laughed.

"I will _never_kiss Remus enough. It will always feel like I could kiss him more…" I said softly.

Remus chuckled and picked up the eyeliner pencil. He quickly drew something on my cheek and I picked up Janice's mirror. It saidI love you xxxon it. I smiled and took the pencil from him. I wrote

I love you too xxx

and smiled.

"You know this is how I got my tattoo…"

"What do you mean?" I asked running my finger over his rose tattoo.

"I drew it on with… someone's eyeliner and then I put a charm on it so it would stay there forever and another charm so it would move a little bit," Remus shrugged.

"Wow… Can you do one for me?" I asked.

"What a rose? No! It's too big and you'll regret it when you're older,"

"No not a rose, nerd. I've always wanted three tattoos. A treble clef on the side of my left hand, a little star on my hip and a pink lily on my right ankle," I said pointing to each spot.

"Well I could probably give you the treble clef… If you really want it… But only for you. I've already got a bad reputation as the werewolf and the teacher who dates his students. I don't wanna be the guy who gives kids tattoos,"

"Are you calling me a kid?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not calling anyone a kid. I'm just saying what the newspapers will say,"

"I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean for this to be so… you know… arghh!"

"I know," he laughed "You draw it on and I'll do the charm."

I grinned and took the eyeliner pencil from him and carefully drew a treble clef on the side of my hand. I nodded at Remus and he gently ran his wand over it. He muttered the spell and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Stare much?" he chuckled.

"Huh? Oh, well you're really beautiful," I shrugged.

He blushed slightly and turned my hand over.

"Yeah that should be OK by tomorrow if you don't wash it off or rub it too hard,"

"OK. That's so cool," I grinned.

I kissed his cheek and looked down at my hand.

"It looks nice on you," Remus smiled.

"Thanks. I still can't believe you drew that rose on yourself…"

"It was very simple," he shrugged trying to rub the eyeliner off of his face.

"Here," I laughed.

I licked my thumb and gently rubbed his eyes. I wiped the eyeliner off of my thumb on my jeans and smiled at him.

"Can you draw me one then?" I asked.

"Sure," he shrugged.

He found a piece of parchment and he quickly drew a rose with Janice's eyeliner pencil. He wrote'For my love, Mercedes xxx'beside it.

"That's amazing… I smiled,"

"Thanks,"

Remus moved into my armchair and pulled me onto his lap.

"Remus?" I mumbled.

"Yes, my love?" Remus tucked the drawing into my hand.

"I… I can feel a vision coming on… Do you mind if I take a little nap?"

"Of course not. Make yourself comfortable," he smiled.

I shuffled closer to him and rested my cheek against his warm chest.

"You're really hot… In both contexts… Do you know that?"

"Why thank you," he chuckled softly.

He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent.

I felt a cold breeze rippling through my hair and realised I was seeing things from Harry's point of view. I could see his glasses on the end of my nose and the darkness of the Astronomy Tower at night.

_The moonlight shone down on two white haired people. Harry/ I was hiding below but still had a great view. Dumbledore was standing with his head highlighted by the moon while Draco stood in the shadows with his wand raised.  
"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled.  
Dumbledore's wand flew across the tower and onto the floor by Draco's feet. I shook my head and bit my lip but obviously, Harry didn't move.  
"Good evening, Draco," Dumbledore said.  
"Who else is here?" Draco asked looking around the room.  
"A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?"  
"No. I've got back-up. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight,"  
"Well, well," Dumbledore smiled "Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?"  
"Yeah. Right under your nose and you never realised!"  
"Ingenious. Yet… forgive me… where are they now? You seem un supported,"  
"They met some of your guards. They're having a fight down below. They won't be long… I came on ahead. I… I've got a job to do,"  
"Well then. You must get on and do it, my dear boy," Dumbledore said softly.  
Harry and I strained our ears to try and hear the sounds of fighting below but even I couldn't hear anything.  
"Draco, Draco, you're not a killer," Dumbledore smiled.  
"How do you know?"  
Draco suddenly blushed at how childish he sounded making me smile.  
"You don't know what I'm capable of," Draco hissed.  
"Oh yes I do. You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have trying with increasing desperation all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts… so feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has really been in it…"  
"It has been in it! I've been working on it all year, and tonight…"  
Someone yelled down in the main castle and I bit my lip. Draco stiffened and looked over his shoulder nervously.  
"Somebody is putting up a good fight but you were saying… Yes you have managed to introduce Death Eaters into my school which, I admit, I thought impossible… how did you do it?"  
Draco didn't seem to be listening to Dumbledore but to the fait noises from below.  
"Perhaps you ought to get on with the job alone. What if your back-up has been thwarted by my guard? As you have perhaps realised, there are members of the Order of the Phoenix here tonight, too. And after all, you don't really need help… I have no wand at the moment… I cannot defend myself… I see. You're afraid to act until they join you,"  
"I'm not afraid! It's you who should be scared!" Draco snarled.  
"But why? I don't think you will kill me Draco. Killing is not as easy as the innocent believe… so tell me, while we wait for your friends… how did you smuggle them in here? It seems to have taken you a long time to work out how to do it,"  
Draco gulped and took a few deep breaths.  
"I had to mend that broken vanishing cabinet that no one's used for years. The one Montague got lost in last year,"  
"Aaaah," Dumbledore half sighed, half groaned.  
He closed his eyes for a second before continuing.  
"That was clever… There is a pair, I take it?"  
"The other's in Borgin and Burke's and they make a kind of passage between them. Montague told me that when he was stuck in the Hogwarts one, he was trapped in limbo but could sometimes hear what was going on at school and sometimes what was going on in the shop as if the cabinet was travelling between them but he couldn't make anyone hear him… In the end he managed to apparate out, even though he'd never passed his test. He nearly died doing it. Everyone though it was a really good story but I was the only one who realised what it mean. Even Borgin didn't know. I was the one who realised there would be a way to get into Hogwarts if I fixed the broken one,"  
"Very good… So the Death Eaters were able to pass from Borgin and Burke's into the school to help you… A clever plan… a very clever plan… and as you say, right under my nose…"  
"Yeah! Yeah, it was!"  
"But there were times, weren't there, when you were not so sure you would succeed in mending the cabinet? And you resorted to crude and badly judged measures such as sending me a cursed necklace that was bound to reach the wrong hands… poisoning mead there was only the slightest chance I might drink…"  
"Yeah well you still didn't realise who was behind that stuff, did you?"  
"As a matter of fact, I did. I was sure it was you,"  
"Why didn't you stop me then?"  
"I tried, Draco. Professor Snape has been keeping an eye on you on my orders…"  
"He hasn't been doing yourorders. He promised my mother…"  
"Of course that is what he would tell you, Draco but…"  
"He's a double-agent, you stupid old man! He isn't working for you, you just think he is!"  
"We must agree to differ on that, Draco. It so happens that I trust Professor Snape…"  
"Well, you're losing your touch then! He's been offering me plenty of help! Wanting all the glory for himself… wanting a bit of the action… 'What are you doing? Did you do the necklace, that was stupid, it could've blown everything…' But I haven't told him what I've been doing in the Room of Requirement. He's going to wake up tomorrow and it'll be all over and he won't be the Dark Lo9rd's favourite anymore. He'll be nothing compared to me! Nothing!"  
"Very gratifying. We all like appreciation for our own work, of course… but you must've had an accomplice all the same… someone in Hogsmead, someone who was able to slip Katie the… the… aaaah… of course… Rosemerta. How long has she been under the Imperious Curse?"  
"Got there at last have you?"  
There was another yell from the main castle much louder than the last one. Draco looked over his shoulder nervously and I strained my ears but I couldn't figure out who it was.  
"So poor Rosemerta was forced to lurk in her own bathroom and pass that necklace to any Hogwarts student who entered the room unaccompanied? And the poisoned mead… well naturally Rosemerta was able to poison it for you before she sent the bottle to Slughorn, believing that it was to be my Christmas present… yes very neat… very neat… poor Mr Filch would not, of course, think to check a bottle of Rosemerta's… Tell me, how have you been communicating with Rosemerta? I thought we had all methods of communication in and out of the school monitored?"  
"Enchanted coins. I had one and she had the other and I could send her messages…"  
"Isn't that the secret method of communication used by the group that caused themselves the Dumbledore's Army last year?"  
"Yeah I got the idea from them. I got the idea of poisoning the mead from that Mudblood Granger, as well. I heard her talking in the library about Filch not being able to recognise potions…"  
"Please do not use that offensive word in front of me,"  
"You care about me using the word 'Mudblood' when I'm about to kill you?" Draco laughed.  
"Yes I do but as for being about to kill me, Draco, you have had several long minutes now. We are quite alone. I am more defenceless than you could ever dream of finding me and you still have not acted… Now about tonight, I am a little puzzled about how it happened… You knew I had left the school…? But of course, Rosemerta saw me leaving and tipped you off using your ingenious coins, I'm sure…"  
"That's right but she said you were just going for a drink, you'd be back…"  
"Well I certainly did have a drink… and I came back… after a while… So you decided to set a trap for me?"  
"We decided to put the dark mark over the tower and get you to hurry up here to see who had been killed and it worked!"  
"Well yes and no… but then I am to take it then that nobody has been murdered?"  
"Someone's dead. One of your people… I don't know who… it was dark… I stepped over the body… I was supposed to be waiting up here when you got back only your Phoenix lot got in the way…"  
"Yes they do that…"  
"There is little time, one way or another so let's discuss your options,"  
"My options? I'm standing here with a wand… I'm about to kill you…"  
"My dear boy, let us have no more pretence about that. If you were going to kill me then you would've done it when you first disarmed me and not stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means,"  
"I haven't got any options! I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!" Draco yelled.  
I bit my lip as I looked into his eyes. Filled with so much fear…  
"I appreciate the difficulty of your position. Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realised that I suspected you. I did not dare speak to you of the mission with which I knew you had been entrusted, in case he used Legilimency against you but now at last we can speak plainly to each other… no harm has been done, you have hurt no body though you are very lucky that your unintentional victims survived… I can help you Draco,"  
"No you can't. Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice,"  
"Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban… when the time comes we can protect him too… come over to the right side, Draco… You are not a killer…"  
"But I got this far, didn't I? They thought I'd die in the attempt but I'm here… and you're in my power… I'm the one with the wand… you're at my mercy…"  
"No, Draco, it is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now,"  
Three men and a woman walked in and stood beside Draco.  
"Dumbledore cornered! Dumbledore wandless! Dumbledore alone! Well done, Draco, well done!" one leered.  
"Good evening, Amycus and you've brought your sister Alecto along too… charming…" Dumbledore smiled politely.  
"Think your little jokes will help you on your death bed?" Alecto jeered.  
"Jokes? No, no. These are manners?"  
"Do it!" another man said.  
This one looked familiar… I think I'd seen him somewhere before but he'd aged so much since then… When I had I seen him before…? He looked so familiar… The tight clothes, the whiskers, the matted hair…  
"Is that you Fenrir?" Dumbledore asked.  
"No! Not him! Not here! Not that son of a bitch! Not that bastard!" I yelled.  
It's a good thing no one could hear me or Harry would've been found.  
"That's right," Fenrir rasped "Please to see me Dumbledore?"  
"No, I cannot say that I am…"  
"But you know how much I like kids, Dumbledore," he licked his lips.  
"Am I to take it that you are attacking even without the full moon now? This is most unusual… You have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?"  
"That's right. Shocks you, that, doesn't it, Dumbledore? Frightens you?"  
"Well I cannot pretend it doesn't disgust me a little… And I am a little shocked that Draco here invited you, of all people, into the school where his friends live…"  
"I didn't…" Draco muttered "I didn't know he was going to come…"  
"I wouldn't want to miss a trip to Hogwarts, Dumbledore. Not when there are throats to rip out… delicious… delicious… I could do you for afters, Dumbledore,"  
"No. We've got orders. Draco's got to do it. Now, Draco, and quickly,"  
Draco looked so terrified as he looked at Dumbledore.  
"He's not long for this world anyway, if you ask me! Look at him! What's happened to you Dumby?" Amycus asked.  
"Oh weaker resistance, slower reflexes, Amycus. Old age in short… one day perhaps, it will happen to you. If you're lucky,"  
"What's that mean, then, what's that mean? Always the same, weren't yeh, Dumby, talking and do nothing, nothing! I don't even know why the Dark Lord's bothering to kill yeh! Come on, Draco, do it!" Amycus yelled.  
"They've blocked the stairs!" someone yelled from bellow.  
I still couldn't figure out who it was. It was so frustrating.  
"Now Draco, quickly!" the guy yelled.  
I didn't know this guy's name but I didn't care.  
"I'll do it!" Fenrir snarled.  
"I said no!" the man yelled holding him back.  
"Get away from him you cunt! Stay away!" I yelled.  
"Draco, do it, or stand aside so one of us…" Alecto screeched.  
The door swung open and Severus ran forward.  
"We've got a problem, Snape. The boy doesn't seem able…" Amycus turned to him.  
"Severus…" Dumbledore pleaded "Severus please…"  
Snape yelled the killing curse making a flash of green light fill the room and Dumbledore fall. Harry and I both screamed but both were unheard. Dumbledore's dead body fell from the tower with Harry and I staring after him._

The room faded and I was back in the common room.

"No!" I screamed.

I was blinded by my own tears and couldn't see whatever it was I was punching but it was warm and solid. My hands felt bruised and broken but I didn't care. How could he do that? We both trusted him and he just murdered him like that… Why? Why would he do that…?

"Calm down, my love," Remus whispered in my ear.

I froze and remembered where I was. I leaned back and saw Remus biting his lip. He looked down at me nervously and pulled me towards him when he saw my tear-filled eyes.

"Oh, Mercedes… Shh… Come here," he tightened his arms around my and kissed the top of my head.

He gently stroked my hair and held me close as I cried into his chest.

"I…I…I…" I sobbed.

"It's OK. You don't have to say anything until you're ready," he said softly.

After a while I felt I couldn't cry anymore and just felt empty.

"Mercedes, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry. Harry, sweetheart…" I whispered.

Tears silently trailed down my cheeks and I pulled him into a hug.

"I saw it from your point of view. You will be the only one of us who will see this too and I'm so sorry," I mumbled.

"It's OK. It's OK," Remus whispered.

"What did you see? We heard you screaming. You shouted 'No! Not him! Not here! Not that son of a bitch! Not that bastard!' and then 'Get away from him you cunt! Stay away!' and then you screamed," Fred bit his lip.

I looked up at Remus and bit my lip.

"What? What was it, my love?" he whispered.

"It was… I was… I'm not allowed to say where I was but it was night time… and there were Death Eaters… The youngest took Dumbledore's wand and they were talking and then more of them came upstairs and started talking and _he_was there,"

"Who is _he_?" Remus asked.

"The man who gave you these…" I whispered.

I ran my fingers over his scars and he looked at me confusedly.

"Me?"

"No… Fenrir Greyback…" I said softly.

"No. Not here. Not in the castle. Not with all of these innocent students around…" his eyes widened.

I nodded and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Are you in the school at the time?" he whispered.

"No. I left the school before this night,"

"Good. I don't want you anywhere near him. I don't know what I'd do if he ever got to you…"

"He won't, don't worry but I hope I'll be the one to destroy him… He's the only person I want to kill… It makes me sound horrible I know but…"

"What else did you see just him? Did he bite anyone? Is that why you screamed?"

"No I screamed because I watched one of the Death Eaters kill Dumbledore…"

"No," Remus shook his head.

I nodded and started to cry again. I slid my hand up his shirt over his heart as I cried into his shirt.

"Remus?" I sobbed.

"Yes, my love?" he whispered and tightened his arms around me.

"Why is your chest so hot? It's hotter than the rest of your body…"

"Yeah, it's a little bruised I guess," he shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe I hurt you! I'm so sorry!" I moaned.

I unbuttoned the top of his shirt and bit my lip. It was purple and throbbing.

"It's fine. I'm more worried about your hands,"

He gently picked up my hands and tested each finger. I winced slightly and he bit his lip.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

He took out his wand out of his pocket and muttered a spell. My broken hands healed immediately.

"Is there a spell for bruises?" I asked.

"Yes there is, babs. I use on you all the time," Katie smiled.

"Oh yeah…"

Katie came over and I moved out of the way. She undid more buttons on his shirt and ran her fingers slowly along the huge bruise and goosebumps rose of his skin.

"Right, erm…" she blushed slightly and got out her wand.

Katie muttered a spell and ran the tip of her wand over the bruise. It slowly changed from purple to red to pink before fading. Remus smiled gratefully and she slowly buttoned up his shirt.

"Thanks, Katie," he nodded.

She smiled at him and sat back down. Remus wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"You're eyes are red," he whispered.

"Well I _have_just been crying…" I shrugged.

He took out his wand and mumbled a spell. I rested my cheek against his chest and closed my eyes.

"Right then. Bed time," Remus sighed.

"What? But I'm not tired!"

"It's 10:00!"

"So?"

"It's bed time,"

"Oh, poo," I moaned.

"Katie has said I can stay with you tonight,"

"Well then I can't complain," I smiled.

I stood up and gave Fred a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, everyone," I smiled.

I gave George, Harry, Ron, Lee and Hermione a hug and a kiss on the cheek before slipping my hand into Remus'. I lead him upstairs into my dorm and found my pyjamas.

"Let me quickly get changed and I'll be right back," I said.

I ran into the en-suit bathroom and got changed as quickly as I could. I took off my makeup and made sure I didn't look too ugly before going back out again. Remus wasn't facing me but was pulling up his pyjama bottoms.

"Remus!" I squealed turning around.

"Shit…" he muttered.

"I know you have a very nice bum but if you don't mind…" I blushed.

"Well thank you," he smiled "It's OK. My 'very nice bum' is covered up.

I turned back around and he held his arms out for me. I smiled and walked into them and wrapped my arms around his waist. We slid into bed and he pulled the covers around me. I looked down at my hand smiled at my new tattoo.

"Thanks for the ink," I smiled.

"It's not ink. Its eyeliner pencil, remember?" Remus chuckled.

"Oh yeah…"

Remus kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes.

"Katie couldn't take her eyes off you, babe…"

"I hardly noticed. I was watching you the whole time," he blushed slightly.

I smiled and kissed his nose.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" Remus said softly.

"Yeah and I love you too," I smiled and kissed him.

I ran my fingers through his hair and his hands tightened around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and gently nibbled on my lip. Remus slowly kissed down my jawline to my neck. His hands ran up and down my back. My whole body shivered and tingled with electricity and I bit my lip.

"Remus…" I moaned into his hair.

I felt him smile against my neck and kiss my lips again.

"I… love… you…" he whispered between kisses.

"I love you too," I breathed.

Remus kissed back down my cheek and jawline to my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me.

"Remus… I love you, Remus…" I moaned softly into his hair.

"Well… we thought it was bedtime!" Lee laughed.

My eyes snapped open and Remus moved his head away from my neck. We both blushed and I bit my lip.

"Hey, Lee. Hey, Janice," I felt my eyes turn pink.

"Hey," Janice laughed.

"You said you just talked and slept!"

"That was then and this is now," I blushed.

Remus chuckled and slid is arm under my neck.

"We've technically only spent one night together since we've been together so…"

He shrugged.

Janice laughed and climbed onto her bed.

"OK, honey. I'm gonna get changed here and you get changed in the bathroom," she smiled at him.

"OK, sugar. Lupin, close your eyes!" Lee pointed at him accusingly.

"I would never look!" he protested but still rolled over and buried his face in my pillow.

I laughed and tickled his stomach. He laughed and wriggled around under the covers. I ran my fingers over his abs and smiled to myself.

"What?" Remus whispered.

"You… You're so firm it's like… like you were chiselled out of some warm rock by Gods…"

"Wow… I've never had anyone describe me that way before… Thanks, my love,"

From what I could see of his face he was smiling to himself and blushing. I laughed and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Hey, Lupin. You can stop suffocating yourself now. I'm dressed," Janice laughed at him.

She came over and quickly pulled the covers off of him and gasped.

"You know you should warn me if you're not gonna wear a shirt in bed…"

"I did! I told you down at the lake that I was kinda used to it because he only sleeps in pyjama bottoms!"

"You are not used to it!" Remus chuckled rolling over.

"Yes I am!"

"What was that massive complement just now about then?" he chuckled.

"Erm…" I blushed "Well it's not my fault you're beautiful…"

He sat up and pulled me onto his lap. He bared his teeth and growled.

"Even now?" he hissed.

"Even now,"

He gently pushed me off of his lap and stood in the middle of the room. Fur burst out of his skin and he grew right there in my dorm into his wolf form making Janice and I gasp. He ran and jumped onto the bed beside me. He growled and bared his teeth at me. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Still beautiful…" I whispered running my fingers through his fur.

He smiled and licked my cheek.

"Eew!" I laughed "Now hurry up and change back so I can hug you properly."

Remus nodded his huge head and looked around the room. Janice was standing nervously in the corner and staring at Remus. He noticed and bit his lip. He did it too hard and it started bleeding.

"Remus… Come here…"

I licked my thumb and pressed it against his bleeding lip. I waited until it stopped bleeding and wiped it on the corner of the covers.

Remus jumped off the bed and slowly walked over to Janice. She froze and he sat down a few paces away from her. He tilted his head to one side and lolled his tongue out of his mouth like a big dog.

"Come on, Janice. It's just Remus," I smiled.

I walked over to them and sat next to Remus.

"How are you so calm?" she asked.

"I've seen him like this once a month for the past nine months," I shrugged "When I saw him it was always worse. I had to watch him screaming in pain until I realised I had to hug him… And it was so annoying because I just wanted to hug him at night but couldn't because my arms don't fit around him."

Remus looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I shrugged and turned back to Janice.

"It's OK, babs. It's just Remus,"

She nodded and stepped forward. Janice nervously held out her hand for him to sniff and he raised his eyebrows at her. I laughed and she gently patted his head.

"Oh my God! It's so soft! It's just like his normal hair!" her eyes widened.

"I know. His eyes are exactly the same too," I smiled.

Janice bent down to his eye level and grinned at me.

"Oh my God yeah, they are! That's so cool!"

I grinned back up at her and leaned against Remus. She stroked his fur and smiled. Remus growled playfully and Lee shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled.

He ran forward and stunned Remus.

"Lee, you total flapjack!" I yelled kneeling by Remus' head.

"What do you mean, flapjack? A massive wolf growls at my girlfriend but when I stun it I get called a flapjack?" Lee stood in front of Janice protectively.

"You do when the wolf is _my_soulmate!"

"Your… Oh shit! What's he doing in wolf form? It's not a full moon!"

"I know. Since I kissed him when he was in wolf form, he's exactly the same as he was before but he can choose when he changes and it doesn't hurt him. We were playing around and he went into wolf form and Janice freaked and we've been convincing her he's fine and then he was growling playfully and then you go and knock him out!"

"I know he'll come around soon…"

"Well sort him out!"

Lee rolled his eyes and muttered a spell. Remus' eyes fluttered open and he licked my face. I laughed and poked him in the stomach.

"Thanks, Lee…" Janice smiled slipping her arms around his waist.

"Well I love you and I don't wanna see you hurt," he shrugged turning around in her arms.

"So when's he gonna turn back?" Lee asked after making out with Janice.

"Whenever he wants," I shrugged "But there is a… slight problem…"

"Which is?" Janice asked.

"That his clothes ripped when he changed so when he changes back he won't be wearing anything…"

"So that's why he's staying like that…"

I opened the bathroom door and Remus squeezed in.

"Let me just get your wand and pyjama bottoms…" I smiled.

I picked up his wand and twirled it between my fingers. I looked at the pieces of clothes on the floor and sighed. I muttered a spell and they went back to normal. I put them on the edge of the bath beside him and left. I shut the door and heard crashing noises.

"Remus? What's going on?" I called.

"Nothing! I just tripped over the bath that's all…" he groaned.

I laughed and sat on my bed. Janice and Lee were already on theirs and making out. I turned away and looked out of the window. Remus soon came out and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"OK. Now I mean it. Bed time," he whispered.

"If I must…" I sighed.

He gently pulled me under the covers and moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. I shuffled closer to him and rested my head against his chest. Remus tilted my chin upwards with his finger and looked into my eyes.

"Hmm… Maybe regretting that last statement… I don't get to kiss you if you're asleep…" he muttered.

I giggled and he kissed my nose. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He wound his arms around my waist and his tongue danced along my lips. I pulled him closer to me and felt his hands trailing up and down my back. His kisses trailed along my cheek and jawline and down my neck. His tongue danced across my skin and I bit my lip.

"Remus…" I moaned softly.

"I… know… we… should… be… going… to… sleep… now… but… I… can't… keep… away… from… you…" he breathed between kisses.

"OK, OK. We wanna get some sleep now so keep the noise down…" Lee groaned putting his hands over Janice's ears.

"We're not making any noise!" I protested.

Lee made slurping noises on the back of his hand and bit his lip.

"Remus! Oh, Remus!" he moaned in a girlie voice.

I blushed buried my face in Remus' chest. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry Lee, I couldn't stop myself…" he sighed.

Janice laughed and I felt Remus blushing slightly against the top of my head making me giggle. The door opened and Katie and Laura came in giggling their heads off. Remus' head snapped up at the sound and looked over his shoulder. He sighed when he saw who it was a turned back to face me.

"What's up, girls?" I asked looking over Remus' shoulder.

"Well erm… Laura here was just making out with Tristan!" Katie grinned.

"Tristan? Tristan Truffle cake?" I grinned back.

"Yup!"

Remus released me and I jumped over him. I pulled Laura into a hug and she wouldn't stop grinning. Remus rolled over and Janice rolled over Lee to give Laura a hug too.

"I don't even know how it happened… I was just talking to him and then we started flirting a little bit and then…" Laura blushed.

"That's so great for you!" I grinned.

Laura had had an on/off crush on Tristan for four years. Sometimes she would fancy him and sometimes she would hate him. And then in between fancying Tristan she would have crushes on Noah or Jamie… It was very confusing.

"I know. I feel kinda… well I'm gonna go to bed," she nodded.

She started to unbutton her jeans and Remus coughed. She screamed and ran into the bathroom. I laughed and Remus blushed slightly.

"Well I wasn't just gonna let her undress in front of me without her knowing…" he shrugged.

I laughed at him and climbed back into bed beside him.

"Good for Laura…" he smiled at me.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him.

"What's wrong?" Remus whispered.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong I'm just suddenly tired…"

"OK. Get comfy then…" he smiled.

"Babe… Do you mind if I get rid of the covers? It's a little warm…"

"Of course I don't mind,"

He gently pulled the covers down from around my shoulders and kicked it off the end of the bed. I smiled at him and buried my face in his chest.

"I love you, Remus…"

"I love you too, Mercedes…"

He kissed the top of my head and I looked up at him.

"Darn…" I sighed.

"What?" Remus whispered.

"I'm kinda regretting that… My feet are kinda cold…"

Remus chuckled and gently put his feet over mine. I smiled and shuffled closer to him.

"I love you, Mercedes… Don't forget that…" Remus breathed.

I nodded and he kissed me. He kissed my eyelids, my cheeks, my nose and then my lips. As his warm breath washed over my face I felt myself fall asleep.

"Remus…" I mumbled after a few hours "It's cold, can we shut the window?"

I opened my eyes and he wasn't there. The covers were back around my shoulders and Remus was nowhere to be seen. Neither was his suitcase…

I sat up and called his name hoping he was just in the bathroom but no one takes their suitcase into the bathroom. Not even Remus.

I pulled on my dressing gown and slippers and ran downstairs. I slammed the door behind me and noticed the stairs were just turning back to normal so he mustn't have left long ago.

I ran around the castle and into Remus' office but he wasn't there. Neither was his other suitcase. I was getting really freaked out. What if he was just using me for make out sessions? What if he didn't love me at all?

I ran through the castle and out the huge front doors. I looked down the long driveway and saw two guys walking along with their backs to me. One had long silvery white hair and the other had short golden-brown hair and two suitcases. The owl he was balancing on top of one of his suitcases suddenly turned around a hooted sadly at me. It was Lullah!

"Remus!" I called.

He froze on the spot and slowly turned around. I looked into his blue eyes filled with sadness and ran towards him. I noticed the guy standing beside him was Dumbledore and he didn't look very happy either.

"Remus, what are you doing? I thought we were leaving tomorrow after the End of Year Feast?" I said confusedly.

"No, my love," he whispered "_You_are leaving after the End of Year Feast tomorrow. I have to leave tonight."

"Why? And why so late? Couldn't you at least have waited till the morning and then said goodbye without making me feel like a bought and paid for whore?"

"I thought you knew but then I realised that you hadn't remembered so last night I simply didn't talk about it. When you fell asleep, I asked Lee to wake me up at 11:30 so I could get up and go. I wrote a letter for you and everything. I put it on your bedside table. Didn't you see it?"

"Well erm… I was in such a rush and I was so confused about everything so I kinda just ran out of the room to your office and then I realised you weren't in there so I came out here,"

"Well the note said I had to leave now because Dumbledore had fired me. He said I had until midnight to get off of the school grounds so I left it until the last minute. Most people leave after dinner or when they get told but I had to spend more time with you. I'm going to miss you so much but I will see you at King's Cross if you don't hate me. I love you. And I think there was more but I can't remember, I'm kinda tired,"

"So you didn't just use me for make-out sessions?" I asked.

Remus looked so shocked that Dumbledore burst out laughing. He held his hand over his mouth but I still smiled.

"No! Of course not! I didn't even _know_we were going to make out even once and to be honest I didn't care. I just wanted to hold you in my arms and know that you never wanted me to let go,"

"Really? So what were all those kisses earlier for?"

"I was scared, I still am now… I was scared that if you didn't know exactly how I felt then you'd think I didn't love you when I left tonight when I do. I do love you so very much, Mercedes,"

"Oh… I'm sorry, Remmie…"

"Why? It was my fault. I let you think that I was still gonna be here tomorrow and that…"

I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Shut up, babe," I breathed.

Remus chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you…" I smiled.

"I love you too," Remus grinned.

I looked deep into his eyes and saw myself reflected in them.

"You came out here in your pyjamas…" he smiled to himself.

"I was nervous and scared. I wasn't really thinking about what I was wearing… Do you mind?"

"Mind? I wouldn't care if you came out wearing Hagrid's coat or a bin bag or the most beautiful outfit you own. Just that you're here makes me the happiest guy in the world…"

"Lupin!" Janice screamed.

I jumped and turned around. Five girls and five guys stood up at the castle trying to get our attention. When they knew we knew they were there, they ran towards us.

"We… had to… give you… something…" Lee panted.

"What?" Remus asked confusedly.

"In the Christmas Holidays you brought your camera to the burrow. You took some pictures and mum took some pictures… We had two really cute ones of you two but she said that you couldn't know until you were going out so all year we've been taking pictures of you guys and putting them in _this_ photo album," Fred and George grinned.

Lee handed us the photo album and I looked up at them all confusedly.

"We've been sending mum copies of each picture all year and she's so happy for you guys," Ginny grinned.

"Yeah. She doesn't even read magazines anymore. She said you've been the best story she's heard in years and has been asking us about you _religiously_," Ron sighed.

"Really? That's so sweet," I smiled.

"Since Lupin is leaving, we think that you shouldn't look through them yet, Merc. We think you should wait until the Summer Holidays," Katie said gently.

"So you're gonna give me this photo album and I can't even look through it?" I sighed.

"Look at the last page. I took that picture today," Lee smiled nervously.

"Why so nervous, Lee?" Remus asked.

"Well… It might look like you've got to 2nd base with her…"

"I never… I… I…" Remus confusedly turned to the last photo in the album and blushed.

I looked at it too and smiled to myself. It was of us lying in bed together in each other's arms. His legs and feet were looped around mine and his arms were around me. One of his hands were up my shirt a little bit and our lips were so closer together. Our breathing was in perfect time. When I inhaled, he exhaled. When I exhaled, he inhaled. It was like we were sharing one breath between us. My arms were around him with one hand on the back of his head in his hair and the other was on his back. My hand slipped further down his back as I shuffled closer to him and my fingertips were slightly down the back of his trousers.

"Oh…" I blushed.

"It _is_ a nice picture…" Remus blushed.

He shut the photo album and passed it to me. I tried to balance it on my head but it fell off. Remus rolled his eyes at me and picked it up off the floor.

"Sorry," I shrugged.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. Dumbledore looked at his watch and sighed.

"Remus… It's almost midnight," he said softly.

"Well erm… We'll…" Hermione walked off a bit so we were still in sight but had a kind of privacy.

Everyone followed her and gave us fleeting glances.

"Mercedes…? I'll meet you at King's Cross tomorrow?"

I nodded and he cupped my face in his hands. Remus made a movement as if to kiss me but shook his head.

"You'll miss her too much, Remus…" he muttered to himself.

"I love you, Remus," I smiled.

"I love you too," he smiled back and picked up his suitcases.

I released him and he walked away. Lullah hooted sadly at me the whole time. I waved at her and she flapped around in her cage. I watched Remus walk through the gates and put his bags down. He took a deep breath and turned around. I bit my lip and he ran to me. His lips crashed to mine and he cupped my face in his hands. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his waist. His tongue danced along my lips and I pulled him closer to me.

"I just couldn't keep away," he breathed.

"I'm not complaining," I grinned against his lips.

"Remus…" Dumbledore sighed.

He reluctantly pulled away and groaned.

"OK. Now I have to go. I'll see you at King's Cross tomorrow. I promise. I need to go and buy some things but I swear I will be at King's Cross waiting for you," he nodded.

I smiled and released him.

"Go before you get in trouble," I sighed.

Remus nodded and kissed me one more time. He jogged at a normal pace back to his suitcases. He held them tightly and smiled sadly at me.

"I love you, Mercedes," he called as he apparated away.

"I love you too, Remus, my love…" I whispered.

Fred ran to me and wrapped his arms around me. I cried for a few seconds into his chest and shook my head.

"I'm being stupid. Why should I be crying when I'm going to see him tomorrow?" I groaned.

"It's OK. It's OK. He loves you and you love him. Nothing's going to change that. Even if he was miles away on Jupiter, you would still be the only person he would be thinking about," Fred whispered in my ear.

I nodded and looked up at Dumbledore. I remembered watching him falling from the Astronomy tower. I pulled him into a hug and cried into his beard.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's the matter, sweetie?" he said softly.

"I… I had a vision earlier tonight and…"

"Really? What did you see?"

"I saw someone kill you. I saw Death Eaters in the school. The guy who killed you was a man we both trusted and then… And someone else was there too… The man I hate the most…"

"Who?"

"Fenrir Greyback…" I sobbed.

"No!" Dumbledore hugged me tightly.

"Exactly…"

"When and where is this?"

"In this very school. In three years' time," I said softly.

"No…"

"Exactly…"

Dumbledore nodded and I looked up at him.

"Please, Albie. Don't think about this too much. I don't want you worrying about him until it happens,"

"Of course I won't. We're going to go back inside, you're going to get some sleep and I'm going to put this memory in my pensieve so I don't think about it anymore,"

"OK. Thank you. Don't tell Professor McGonagall,"

"I won't. Minerva will only worry,"

I nodded and Fred slid his hand in mine. I rested my head against his shoulder and he kissed my cheek. I held Katie's hand too and she kissed my other cheek. We all went back to Gryffindor Tower and the Fat Lady got slightly pissed at being woken up so early.

"Oh, honey. You look like you've been crying what happened?" she asked.

"Remus got fired,"

"I know, darlin',"

"Yeah but I forgot and then he left in the middle of the night and then I caught up with him and it's all so stupid…"

"Oh, honey," she smiled.

"I know," I sighed.

I said the password and climbed in. We got to the bottom of the girl's stairs and I hugged George, Harry and Ron and kissed their cheeks.

"Freddie?" I said softly.

"Yes, Merc?" he looked at me confusedly.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I just really need someone to be there with me tonight…"

"Of course," he smiled.

I took his hand and lead him upstairs. I hugged and kissed Hermione and Ginny on the cheek and went into my dorm with Fred. I climbed into bed and he wrapped his arms around me. It was just like old times when I used to stay with Fred when I had horrible visions.

"Go to sleep, Mercedes. You'll see him tomorrow," Fred whispered in my ear.

I nodded and relaxed. I trailed my fingers of his linked hands on my stomach and saw goosebumps rising on his skin. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"He loves you. He loves you so much…" Fred repeated softly.

I smiled and fell asleep again.


	38. Chapter 38

I woke up the next morning really late. Later than normal. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Freddie? Did I roll over? I thought I'm really still when I'm asleep…"

"You are. I rolled you over because I was wondering if it was true what he said. Lupin said that you look really peaceful and adorable when you sleep so I rolled you over when I woke up and watched you sleep,"

"And?"

"And you look absolutely adorable," he smiled.

I smiled and rolled out of bed. I raised an eyebrow at him and pointed at the door. Janice was doing the same with Lee and he was groaning.

"I don't want you to leave either," Janice sighed "but you didn't bring your clothes so…"

"So? I could wear yours,"

"Oh dear lord I'm in love with a cross dresser…"

Lee burst out laughing and kissed her.

"I'll meet you downstairs," he smiled.

"OK," she smiled.

"You get to see Lupin today," Fred grinned at me.

"I know!" I grinned and pulled him into a hug.

I kissed his cheek and he went downstairs with Lee. I quickly got changed and did my makeup. I made sure I didn't look too horrendous and went downstairs. Everyone was there waiting for me in the common room.

"Sorry I took so long,"

"It's cool. I'm glad you and Lupin got together," Ginny smiled.

"Thanks. I'm sorry I didn't tell you yesterday,"

"It's OK," she shrugged.

I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. We all went outside and sat under this little tree. Cedric came over to us with a toasted cheese and ham sandwich.

"Hey, Mercedes. I heard that Lupin left you in the middle of the night. I brought carbs!" he grinned waving the sandwich.

"Why would I be excited by cabs?" I asked confusedly.

"Well most girls I know are on some sort of diet and when they're sad, they eat carbs. You have such a beautiful figure I just assumed…"

"Aww, thanks, Ced," I smiled.

He sat down beside me and passed me the sandwich. It was very tasty actually…

"Are you OK, babes?" he slid his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah. I'll live. I get to see him tonight!" I grinned.

"Really? When?"

"At King's Cross Station!"

"Oh good for you. Are you staying at his in the Summer Holidays?"

"I… I hadn't really thought about it… Maybe…?"

"OK. I have to go, Mercedes. Cho's just come outside,"

"Oh! Does somebody like Cho Chang?" I laughed poking him in the ribs.

He blushed and stood up.

"See ya, Merc…" he blushed.

He ran off and I laughed after him. Fred shuffled back beside me and slid his arm around my shoulders.

"Freddie? Why do I feel so tired?" I asked.

"You had a long night last night," he shrugged.

"Yeah I know but I slept in really late and was wide awake earlier…"

"I dunno… Maybe it's just the heat…"

"Yeah but it was hotter yesterday…" I yawned.

"If you feel tired, just go to sleep," Fred smiled.

I nodded and he patted his lap. I laid down on the grass with my head on his lap. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in seconds.

A few hours later I woke up and realised Fred was still there.

"How long have I been asleep?" I stretched.

"Three hours…"

"Three hours! Why didn't you wake me? Or move me? You've been sitting there for three hours?"

"So? It's fun to watch you sleep. The only down side is that my ass is as numb as a brick…"

Fred stood up and clenched his butt cheeks making me laugh.

"Sorry. Didn't you miss meals? Where's everyone else?"

"They're all packing and Angelina gave me an ice lolly. Don't worry, it didn't drip on you,"

"What about your bags?"

"Angelina said she'd pack them for me if I buy her a butterbeer sometime in the holidays," he shrugged.

"Oh really?" I grinned "So you're gonna go on a date with Angelina?"

"Well I didn't think it was a date… Is it a date?"

"How did she say it?"

"Well she just came over to me and smiled and asked me if we were dating again and I said no and she asked me if I wanted her ice cream since she wasn't hungry anymore, she'd only had a little bit, so I said yeah and made sure none of it got on you and then everyone left to go pack their bags and she asked me if I was going to go up and pack mine too and then I told her I couldn't leave you alone and she said she'd do it for me if I took her out for a butterbeer," Fred shrugged.

"Was she smiling?"

"Yeah?"

"You got yourself a date with Angelina!" I grinned.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Yeah, she's hot but…

"Do you think she's nice?"

"Of course I do,"

"Do you think of her as a friend, more than a friend or a family?"

"Friend/more than a friend…"

"It's a good thing!" I grinned.

"Go me, then," Fred smiled.

"Should we go inside? I promise I won't go to sleep again,"

"Sure,"

I stood up and slipped my hand into his. We went up to Gryffindor common room and Katie ran at me.

"We need to go find Cedric," she said grabbing my hand and dragging me off.

"Why?"

"He put a sleeping draught in your toasted sandwich!"

"What? Why would he do that?"

I patted Fred on the back and ran with Katie. We ran outside to the Black Lake and found Cedric.

"Did you put a sleeping draught in that sandwich?" Katie yelled.

"Erm… Well… er…"

"Why? Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend asked me. He sent me an owl at like 12:10 and told me what had happened. He said that he wanted to make sure that you got a good night's sleep and that I should put a light sleeping draught in some food and give it to you so you got a few hours' sleep,"

"Aw… That's so sweet of him… I'm sorry Katie shouted. We'll leave you to it," I smiled.

I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. I walked back up to the castle with Katie not far behind.

"Do you wanna explain?" Fred asked.

"Remus asked Cedric to make sure I got enough sleep by putting a light sleeping draught in some of my food," I shrugged.

"That was kind of him," Fred smiled.

"I know, right?"

I sat down in my armchair and smiled. Everyone else came downstairs and we all started talking.

At 6:00 we all went down to the Great Hall for dinner. Dumbledore made a speech but I wasn't listening. I just wanted dinner to be over so I could be on the train to see Remus.

I ate dinner quickly and escaped to my dorm. I took off my makeup and carefully reapplied it so I looked OK. I found my new cola flavoured lip gloss and put that on too. I took my bags downstairs into the common room and ran to the Owlery. I found Midnight and smiled at her.

I took her back with me to the common room, found a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

'Mother.  
The train gets to King's Cross Station at 9:00. Please be there. Someone special walked into my life in September and I want you to meet him. Let Midnight stay in the car with you. She'll be quiet if you don't tie her to anything and give her a little something to eat. No sweets! Thank you.  
Mercedes'

I gave it to Midnight and told her where to take it. She hooted and flew off. I sat in my armchair and waited impatiently for my friends to get here.

They all came up a few minutes later and ran upstairs to get their suitcases and dragged then downstairs.

"Ready? Let's go!" I grinned.

I practically ran to the carriages and jumped in. Katie, Laura, Janice and Lee jumped in beside me and the carriage trotted on down to the train station. I pulled my suitcases onto the train and found the same carriage we had met Remus in. I sat in the spot Remus had slept in and remembered when I first looked into his eyes…

"Where's Mercedes?" came Katie's voice.

"She's in the next one. Don't you remember? It was the one where we first met Lupin," Hermione sighed.

She came in and smiled at me.

"I knew you'd be here," she laughed.

"Well…" I blushed slightly.

"I'll let you think of an excuse!" Harry laughed sitting beside me.

"Thanks… I'll need a while," I sighed.

"Why are you in such a rush?" George asked.

"What do you mean? I'm not in a rush!"

"You are! You ate your food like it was the last meal you were ever gonna eat and you ran from the hall like you were being chased by you-know-who!" Ron laughed.

"I wanna see Remus that's all," I shrugged.

"Yeah but you've spent a day without seeing him and you haven't been this crazy,"

"I'm not being crazy,"

"Mercedes? What's different this time? Are you pregnant?" Fred asked gently.

"No!" I laughed "It's just that we won't be at school. People won't know that the reason he's unemployed is because he dated one of his students. People won't know he was a werewolf until someone's parents gets pissy. People won't know how much older than me he is because he looks quite young for himself and I looked kinda older for my age. People won't be so prejudice about us and we can just be together…"

"What's so great about him anyway? I know he's cute and smart and all but is that it? I thought you didn't date people just for their looks," Janice asked.

"He… he… we… Remus… He makes me feel… special… and safe… He makes me feel like our house could burst into flames but I would be protected if I was in his arms. It's such an amazing feeling… He makes me feel so pretty in the mornings when I've just woken up… He makes me feel so clever and important like I'm the only girl in the world… I love him so much…" I smiled.

"What do you mean 'our' house?" Lee asked.

"I dunno… His house feels like home to me. He said he's glad that I felt that way about it and that I'm always welcome,"

"You really do love him don't you? You'd jump in front of a curse for him wouldn't you?" Laura smiled.

I just nodded. I curled up on the chair and nodded. I rested my cheek against the cold window and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked gently patting my back.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"He doesn't like you," Fred shook his head "He loves you."

"I know but what if he doesn't love me as much as I love him? What if I love him more?"

"You two love each other so much it's making my head spin. You don't know half the things he says about you when you're not there," Janice laughed.

"Yeah. You should've heard the things he was saying last night. He kept going on about 'how he was gonna cope without you when you're at school' and 'how beautiful and amazing you are' and 'how he would do anything to make sure you're happy and healthy'. He really does love you. He loves you so much," Lee smiled.

"I love him… I love him so much… You don't know how great it was last night to kiss him and hold him…"

"Well, no offence to the guy or anything, I'm not so sure I _want_to know what it's like to kiss Lupin. He's a guy and everything," Ron laughed.

"You'd probably like it though Ron! God he's just so perfect… His deep blue eyes… his golden-brown hair… his soft skin… his strong hands… his rippling muscles… his rock hard body… his… lips…" I whispered the last part.

I held my head in my hands as I remembered his face and the way his fingertips trailed along my skin and his lips… his lips… I suddenly groaned and kicked the chair between Fred's legs.

"What's wrong?" he yelled jumping up and covering his crotch.

"How? How have I let him get to me like this? How have I let him become something I… something I _crave_…? How have I let myself _need_him so much…?" I groaned.

I fell onto the floor and curled up in a ball.

"It was bound to happen, wasn't it? The pretty ones always go crazy in the end…" George sighed.

"I'm not crazy… I… I… I…"

Fred picked me up and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head in his shoulder. I pulled at his shirt and sighed.

"How though? How did this happen?" I whispered.

"You love him. It's as simple as that. It's not weak. It's not stupid. It's not foolish. It's love and you're so lucky to have it. It's OK. It's OK," Fred said softly in my ear.

I nodded and pulled him closer to me.

"We'll wait for the trolley witch and then we'll get you an energy drink," he smiled.

I nodded and looked up at him. I sucked my thumb and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, everyone…" I mumbled "I don't know what came over me…"

"You haven't had anything to eat or drink all day," Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I did! I had that yummy toasted sandwich from Cedric and dinner!"

"Which had a sleeping draught in it that made you sleep for three hours!"

"Mango, bango…" I sighed.

They all laughed at me and Fred kissed the top of my head.

"It's cold…" I mumbled.

"Of course it is…" he laughed softly "Come here."

I shuffled closer to him and he rubbed my arms and back.

"Where is it cold, Merc?"

"I dunno. I just feel… cold…"

"OK. We'll get you an energy drink and a hot chocolate and something to eat," Fred nodded.

"I love you, Freddie," I whispered.

"I love you too, Merc," he smiled.

The trolley lady wheeled by and knocked on the door. George stood up and asked for everything. He paid and handed everything out and smiled at me.

"Right, people. This shit doesn't come free so pay up," he held out his hand.

I laughed at him and dug around in my pockets.

"No, no, no, Mercedes. Your lot is on me," Fred gently slapped my hand away from my pockets.

"Freddie… I can pay myself you know…"

"I know but I want to and I know you're gonna wanna buy your Lupin something so save your money and drink your hot chocolate,"

"Well… I do like hot chocolate," I mumbled.

Fred carefully fed me the hot chocolate and I smiled.

"You are gonna make a wonderful father someday…"

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah. And your kids are gonna be spoilt brats," I grinned.

Fred laughed and I took the cup from him.

"Where's your share?" I asked.

"What do you mean my share?"

"What did you get for yourself?"

"Nothing. I'm not hungry,"

"Freddie all you've eaten today is an ice cream and dinner. You have to eat something,"

"I'll be fine,"

"Freddie… What did Georgie order me?"

"A cauldron cake…"

"OK. You eat it,"

"Don't you want the bubbles first?"

"You know me so well,"

I took the cake and sipped the bubbly blue liquid. I passed the cake to Fred and he bit into it gratefully. I drank my hot chocolate and felt my eyes dropping.

"Now the energy drink," Fred tapped the can in my other hand.

"Won't I go hyper?"

"Most probably but you won't fall asleep either. Sleep too much during the day and you'll stay up all night,"

I sipped at my energy drink and grinned.

"Yummy!" I giggled.

Fred laughed and kissed the top of my head. I wriggled around on his lap and he loosened his arms around me.

"Fidget much!" he laughed.

"I need to… I need to go and see Draco. I'll be back soon," I smiled.

I did a few star jumps and jogged on the spot.

"You alright there?" Laura laughed.

"Sure. I just need to see Draco for a second,"

I ran along the train and tried to find Draco but I couldn't. I found Pansy Parkinson and smiled at her.

"Hey, Pansy. Have you seen Draco? I need to talk to him,"

"Well you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would actually. Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, I do know where he is but I'm not telling you! Draco and I have something special and you're not going to ruin it!" she yelled.

"Oh Pansy, sweetie… I'm sorry to tell you but… Draco doesn't like you the way you like him and I have no interests of dating him. Especially now that I'm with Remus…"

"Who's Remus? Oh the werewolf! Well where is he now then? He came here on the train so why isn't he here now?"

"I… He… I got him fired last night. It's not strictly allowed for teachers to date pupils so… He's at home or out or whatever. He said he'd meet me at King's Cross,"

"I can't believe you're going out with a werewolf! That's just wrong…"

"I don't care. I love him and he loves me. I didn't come here for you to yell at me, Pansy, I came to speak with Draco. Either you tell me where he is or I will find him myself!"

"Well I'm not telling you!"

"Then I'll find him myself, you delusional cow!" I muttered.

I turned around and saw Draco strutting towards me. And yes I do mean 'strutting'!

"Draco!" I grinned.

"Hey, Merc," he grinned back.

He pulled me into a hug and I kissed his cheek.

"Where's Lupin?" he asked.

"At home. I got him fired last night…"

"Oh. Well I bet he's waiting for you at King's Cross?"

"Yeah. He said he needed to do a bit of shopping and then he'll meet me at the station,"

"Good. So what're you doing down this area of the train?"

"I came to talk to you about something,"

"Go ahead," he shrugged.

"Can we go somewhere private?"

"Sure. We'll go in here. It's only Pansy in there,"

He opened the door for me and I walked in.

"Pansy can you go out for a second? I need to speak with Mercedes. In private," Draco asked.

He asked the question but the look in his eyes turned it into a command. He gets it from his father. As well as his hair and eyes and all that…

"But Draco…!"

"Pansy!"

She sighed and stood up. Pansy glared at me behind Draco's back and I smiled at her. She really was a bitch…

Draco shut the door behind her and patted the seat beside him.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Last night, I was in Gryffindor common room with Remus and I had a vision. In a few years' time, something terrible will happen to you and your family. You will become a Death Eater and will be set a challenge by Voldemort himself. But Draco, there is good in your heart and I know you won't be able to pull it off so your mother will make a deal with someone. That person will then do the task for you but… I'm not too happy about it,"

"Wow… That's… that's a lot of news to take in at once… I'm only fourteen!"

"I know. I'm sorry but I had to tell you. How do you feel?"

"Well I knew I was gonna become a Death Eater someday… I don't want to of course but my parents… What was the challenge?"

"You had to kill… someone very special to me…"

"Lupin?"

"No! God no, Draco! Someone else. I don't want you to try to figure out who or think about it too much. Just remember that you've got a good heart,"

"OK. Thanks for telling me this, Merc. I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too, Draco," I smiled back.

I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I've gotta go before Fred gets worried," I sighed.

"OK. See ya,"

I left and grinned at Pansy. I skipped back to our carriage and sat down opposite Fred.

"Where's my energy drink?" I asked.

"Right here," Fred waved the can at me.

I chugged the rest of it down and grinned. Fred rolled his eyes and laughed at me. I reapplied my lip gloss and looked up at everyone.

"Only what an hour left to go?" I grinned.

"Yeah," Laura nodded.

"Great!" I grinned "Do I look OK?"

"Beautiful as always," George smiled.

"Aww, thanks, Georgie,"

"I still can't believe you have FFs…" he shook his head.

"Oh, Georgie… It was going so well…" I sighed crossing my arms over my chest.

The boys all burst out laughing and Laura slapped him round the back of the head. He laughed with the other boys and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and him and rested my head against the wall behind me.

"So when are you going on that date with Angelina, Freddie?" I asked.

"Erm…" he blushed slightly.

"You're going on a date with Angelina Johnson? Nice, bro!" George grinned.

"Thanks," Fred smiled.

"He got an ice cream, his bags packed and a date with Angelina all in one day. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah and all thanks to you, Merc. If I hadn't had to stay there with you then she wouldn't have offered to pack my bags,"

"Well you paid me back with the cake and drinks,"

"If you say so,"

"I do say so,"

I looked out of the window and saw a tiny little owl and Lullah flying outside. Lullah tapped on the window as the tiny owl tumbled over and over in the window.

"It's Lullah!" I grinned.

I jumped up and opened the window. The tiny owl flew around the room and I laughed. Lullah flew onto my shoulder and hooted at me. The tiny owl landed on Harry's lap and he stared at it confusedly.

"You go first, Harry," I grinned.

I sat down and stroked Lullah's head. She ruffled her feathers proudly and the tiny owl hooted at Harry. He took the letter from him and began to read. He looked straight at the bottom and waved Rona and Hermione over. They all read it and grinned. Ron snatched up the tiny owl and held it in front of Crookshanks.

"What do you reckon? Definitely an owl?" he asked the cat.

Crookshanks purred and he grinned.

"Good enough for me!" Ron grinned.

The trio and I laughed at him but everyone else was confused.

"Inside joke," I shook my head.

Katie nodded and so did Lee.

"Can I read it Harry?" I asked.

He bit his lip and nodded. He passed me the letter and this is what it said:

'Dear Harry.  
I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post. Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where in case this falls into wrong hands. I have some doubt about the owl's reliability but he is the best I could find and he did seem eager for the job.  
I believe the dementors are still searching for me but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted.  
There is something I never got round to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt. Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from Gingotts vault number 711, my own. Please consider it as thirteen years' worth of birthday presents from your Godfather.  
I would also like to apologise for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your Uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north but I think the sight of me alarmed you.  
I am enclosing something else for you which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable!  
If you ever need me, send word. Your owl will find me. I'll write again soon.  
Sirius x  
P.S. I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl as it's my fault he no longer has a rat.  
P.P.S I know you let Ron, Hermione and Mercedes read this but let Mercedes and Remus know that I love them both. And I love you too, Harry. We're all we've got left now. xx  
P.P.P.S Can you please refer to me from now on as Snuffles so people don't realise it's me.'

I grinned and passed Harry the letter back.

"What was enclosed?" I asked.

"Hogsmead slip!" he grinned.

"Good for you, Harry," I grinned back.

I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I told you that he bought you that broom!" Hermione hissed.

"Yeah but you thought he had cursed it and was trying to kill him with it!" Ron breathed.

"So? Deep down you thought the same as me. The only reason you wanted him to use it was because it was expensive and the only way to win the Cup!"

"Well we did win the cup, didn't we and Snuffles turned out to be alright, didn't he?"

"That's not the point, Ron!" she sighed.

"Why don't we call it quits and say we were both right?"

"Deal,"

They shook hands and I laughed at them.

"You two are so adorable," I smiled.

"Thank you?" Ron said confusedly.

I laughed again and picked up his tiny owl.

"Aren't you adorable?" I grinned.

Lullah hooted jealously and I let him go. I stroked her feathers and took the letter from her.

"You're beautiful, Lullah," I cooed.

She hooted proudly and ruffled her feathers. I opened the letter and began to read.

'Dear my love, Mercedes.  
I went shopping today and bought a present for you. I hope you like it. I'll see you at King's Cross Station with Molly and Arthur Weasley. I can't wait to see you. I love you, Mercedes. Your ever-loving soulmate, Remus. xxx'

I smiled and read the letter again. It made me smile just to read his name.'Ever-loving soulmate'…

"I love you too, Remus…" I said softly.

"Can I read it?" Katie asked.

I nodded and passed the letter over. She read it quickly and grinned at me.

"I wonder what he's got you!" she grinned.

She passed the letter to Laura, who passed it to Janice, who passed it to Lee, who passed it to Hermione, who passed it to Ron, who passed it to Harry, who passed it to George, who passed it to Fred, who passed it back to me. I smiled and looked out of the window.

"I can't wait to see him," I smiled.

"I know what he got you," Lee sang.

"If it's not a hug then I'm gonna be disappointed," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, it's more than a hug. He bought you something _real_nice. I can't say what it was though,"

"That's probably because you don't know," Janice laughed.

"I do know! He told me last night. You had gone to sleep but I had to stay awake for him,"

"Can you tell me?" Janice fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Don't look at me like that, Janice… Janice… Oh all right then," Lee sighed.

He whispered something in her ear and she grinned.

"That's so sweet!"

"I said it was real nice. I don't know exactly what it's gonna look like but…"

"G or S?"

"G or S? What do you mean? Oh! Probably S. He knows S looks nicest,"

"I'm glad he came to work here. If he didn't, he would never have met our Merc, would he?"

"No. I don't think he would…"

"It was his dream job… Ever since he was at Hogwarts he wanted to be a teacher. I got him sacked from his dream job and he's now bought me a 'real nice' present…" I sighed.

"It wasn't your fault. He didn't have to kiss you back," George shrugged.

"Yeah… but…"

"He didn't have to kiss you back or love you back but he did and he does. Besides, he said that he was gonna quit anyway. He said that people were gonna send him owls demanding that he be fired because they didn't want their kids being taught by a werewolf," Hermione shrugged.

"I know. That night wasn't too good for his career but I wouldn't change it for the world,"

"Me neither," Harry smiled.

I smiled and looked out of the window.

"We're in London!" I grinned.

Buildings and houses rushed pass us but no one could see us. Obviously.

"We're almost here!"

"I know!" Laura grinned.

I stroked Lullah's feathers and she hooted excitedly. Crookshanks leapt into my lap and Ron's tiny owl flew onto my forearm.

"We're gonna see Remus soon," I told her.

She hooted and I stroked Crookshanks' back. Ron's owl twittered and flew around the room. He was such an adorable owl.

I couldn't stop tapping my feet and or stroking Crookshanks. I could hear people talking to me but I wasn't paying much attention.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?" his head snapped up and he smiled at me.

"I think that energy drink's made me jumpy…" I groaned.

"That's because it wasn't a muggle one, silly. It was just a can full of liquid energy, sugar and caffeine," he shrugged.

"Well you didn't tell me that?" I bashed the back of my head against the wall behind me.

Lullah jumped up and perched on my other shoulder.

"Shit…" I muttered.

I rubbed the back of my head and looked out of the window again. I could see platform 9¾ in the distance and loads of parents standing on it. I jumped up and squealed. Lullah and Crookshanks jumped off of me and hooted/hissed angrily.

"We're here!" I grinned.

I looked out of the window and tried to find Remus. I saw Arthur's ginger hair and Remus' blue eyes shining out of the crowd.

"Chillax a little!" Lee laughed.

"It's not my fault Fred gave me that drink!"

"I forgot you weren't used to those ones," he shrugged.

"I don't care. It's you guys that care," I grinned as the train stopped.

I took my suitcases down from the rack and stepped off of the train. My friends, with their pets, followed me as I walked along the platform. I looked through the crowds and saw Remus talking to Arthur and Molly.

"There he is, Merc. Go get him," Fred winked.

Remus' head snapped up and he grinned at me. I grinned back and walked up to him. I put my bags down and Lullah flew off of my shoulder. Remus wrapped his arms around my shoulders and buried his face in my hair. I slid my arms around his waist and breathed in his scent.

"I missed you last night," I whispered.

"I missed you too and I see you got my letter,"

"Yeah,"

We released each other and Lullah flew onto his shoulder. Remus chuckled and stroked her wings.

"Sirius sends his love," I whispered.

He smiled and nodded.

"Er, Lupin?" Fred asked wriggling out of his mother's arms.

"Yes, Fred?"

"Erm… I might've given Mercedes an energy drink…"

"Thank you for giving me that information…?" Remus looked at him confusedly.

"I didn't give her a muggle energy drink and she's not used to it. She was fidgeting the whole time on the train,"

"Oh dear…"

"Sorry but you have to deal with her now," Fred grinned.

Remus chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, Fred," he laughed.

Fred laughed and turned back to his dad and sister.

"Did Lee tell you?" Remus asked

"Tell me what?" I asked confusedly.

"About the present?"

"Present? Oh the present you talked to me about in the letter? No he just said it was 'real nice',"

"Well do you want it now?"

"Yes please!"

Remus chuckled and dug around in his pocket. He took out a tiny box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring.

"Remus… Is… is that a… an _engagement_ring?" I whispered.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! It's a promise ring,"

"A promise ring?"

"Yeah. By giving it you, I promise that I will always love you, I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you, I promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure you're happy and I promise that I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with,"

Remus took the ring out of the box and pushed it into my hand. I smiled at him and looked into his eyes.

"And by wearing it, I promise that I will never love anyone other than you, I promise that I will try to make you feel like the happiest man alive every day I'm with you, I promise that I will keep arguing with you over stupid little things to a minimum and I promise that no matter what you or anyone else does or says will stop me from loving you,"

Remus smiled at me and slipped the ring onto the index finger of my right hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you, Remus, and the ring is beautiful," I grinned.

"Not as beautiful as you,"

I blushed slightly and looked up into his eyes. The ring was beautiful. It was a silver band and two hearts. Diamonds sparkling in the lamplight as I admired it.

"I love you, Mercedes. You know that?" Remus cupped my cheek in his hands.

I nodded and kissed him again. My fingers trailed down his back and around his waist. He suddenly pulled away and looked at me confusedly.

"You said you had an energy drink… Why can I taste cola?" he breathed.

I laughed softly and took my lip gloss out of my pocket. I waved it at him and he read the cola flavour label. He chuckled and kissed me again.

"I like it," he smirked.

I giggled and kissed him. His tongue danced along my lips but someone tapped my shoulder. I reluctantly turned around and blushed. Arthur was standing there with his arms folded over his chest and a little smirk playing on his lips.

"Having fun are we?" he grinned.

"Erm…" I blushed and let go of Remus.

"Remus?" Arthur turned to him accusingly.

"I… er…" he blushed and ran his fingers through his hair.

I giggled and kissed his cheek. Arthur laughed at us both and clapped Remus on the back.

"I'm you two finally realised your feelings for one another," he smiled.

"So are we," I grinned.

He pulled me into hug and kissed the top of my head.

"You two are gonna last a while," Arthur nodded "_If_he looks after you."

"Why is Remus always the bad guy?" I sighed slipping my hand into Remus'.

"Because I've always seen you as part of the family so you get to be the good guy," he winked.

I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Did they give you the photo album?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. They haven't let me see more than one picture though…"

"Where is it?"

"In my bag,"

"We're gonna look through them together," Remus smiled.

"I'm glad you two got together. You don't know how frustrating it's been knowing how both of you feel…" Molly sighed.

"Well we don't have to hide it from each other anymore," I smiled up at him.

"Good. You need to tell me how it happened. You're both welcome anytime,"

"Thank you," I smiled.

I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Remus?"

"Yes, my love?" he smiled down at me.

"I… I need you to meet someone,"

"Who? Oh shit don't tell me you actually have four kids and another on the way,"

"No!" I laughed.

I gently pulled him off of the platform with him carrying my suitcases. I led him into the car park and looked around for my mother's car.

"Are you actually married to a Columbian drug dealer?" Remus asked.

"No!"

I found my mum's car and took him to it. My mum saw me and then saw Remus. She saw our linked hands and got out of the car.

"Mercedes Brandy, please tell me this is just one of your friends," she glared.

"Hi, mum. This is my ex-teacher, Professor Remus Lupin," I said.

"Hello, Ms Brandy. It's a pleasure to meet you,"

Remus shook her hand and she blushed a little.

"Well hello _Professor_Lupin," she winked "Mercedes, what do you mean by _ex_-teacher?"

"Well he was my teacher since September but he got fired yesterday,"

"Why? I'm sure he's a brilliant teacher," she winked again.

"For going out with a pupil…"

"Mercedes Jordan Brandy, please do not tell me you are that pupil,"

"I'm sorry, Ms Brandy, but she is…" Remus blushed.

"Mercedes, you little slut! I know you get good grades but sleeping around to get them? That's just whorish. And you've only just turned sixteen!"

"Ms Brandy, I assure you. Our relationship is nothing like that! Neither of us have ever… I mean to say neither Mercedes nor I have ever… with anyone… erm…" Remus ran his fingers through his hair.

"Really? You've never had sex? With a face like that? Wow…" mum looked him up and down.

"Yeah…"

"He's very traditional, mother,"

"Mmm… Well I think I could help sort that out…"

"Urgh… Please don't, mother. He's my soulmate and I love him,"

"I love you too, Mercedes," he smiled down at me and kissed my cheek.

I smiled up at him and looked into his eyes. Such beautiful blue eyes…

"How did you start dating?"

"We're not dating, mother,"

"Then what are you?"

"We're soulmates," Remus shrugged.

He slid his arm around my waist and looked at my mother.

"Ms Brandy, I love your daughter very much and nothing anyone does or says is gonna change that. I know I'm not meant to. I know I shouldn't and I've accepted that. It just started out as us being teacher/student and then she started talking to me and we became friends. After a few months I began to realise that I was in love with her but she could never know or it would ruin our friendship and my career. Teaching was my dream job you see. Two days ago, Mercedes kissed me. I couldn't stop myself from kissing back and then she told me she loved me. I had to tell her how I felt. How I thought about her all the time. How I got jealous when she hugged her male friends and told them she loved them…"

"You didn't tell me that part, babe,"

"Didn't I?"

"Nope,"

"Well, I er… I kinda got jealous when Fred hugged you and you kissed his cheek. I even got jealous when you kissed Harry… It hurt most when you told them all you loved them…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I knew that because of what I was I would never get to hear you say those three words that I so longed to hear…" he said softly.

I pulled him into my arms and smiled.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you…" I whispered in his ear.

I felt him grinning against my neck.

"I love you too, Mercedes. I love you so much," he breathed.

I shivered as his lips brushed my neck and he chuckled softly.

"Please don't kiss me now… Your mother is watching and I won't be able to stop myself…" he whispered.

I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"When did you first realise you loved her?" mother asked him.

"In November…" Remus blushed.

"Really? That's when I realised I loved you. The day I gave you the potion, you were shouting at me for being with Severus instead of you and I realised. I was just thinking oh shit he hates me, the guy I love hates me. It scared me that I could feel that way about my teacher and my best friend and all year I've been trying to think of reasons why I shouldn't but all I got were your age and the fact you were my teacher,"

"That's when I realised I loved you. As soon as I realised that the potion had worked and you really did care about me, I almost kissed you. Almost. I knew I'd get fired if I did or you'd think I was crazy and probably scream the castle down… I almost told you right there and then how I felt but I was too nervous,"

"I'm glad you didn't tell me,"

"Why? You seemed happy enough when I told you…"

"No, I don't mean it like that it's just if you had told me then I would've told you and then I probably would've kissed you and you'd be fired before we could even spend some time together. It would've been much harder if you'd left then than leaving now,"

"That makes sense. I'm glad I was a coward then,"

I laughed softly and looked into his eyes. He smiled and slipped his arm around my waist.

"What potion?" mum asked.

Remus released me and took my mum by the hands.

"You have to promise me that you won't freak out," he said.

"I'm not promising anything," she shook her head and inhaled her cigarette.

Remus gently held her face in his hand and made her look him in the eye.

"Sarah… You need to promise me that you're not going to do anything to attract attention. Can you do that for me?"

"Well… er…" she blushed.

"Well, mother… Remus had a… _condition_that meant he… er…" I bit my lip.

"Turned into a giant wolf every full moon that craved for human flesh…" Remus whispered.

Mother gasped and he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shh…" he said softly.

My mother blushed again and looked up at him flirtatiously.

"I invented a potion that meant he would keep his normal mind and not crave humans. It meant I could stay with him at full moons and make sure he wasn't lonely or anything,"

"She really was amazing. The first full moon we spent together, it worked but she ended up crying when she saw me in pain. I told her that I felt more human when she was closer to me so the next full moon she hugged me as I changed and I felt no pain. I didn't realise at the time that Mercedes was the key to it all… Two days ago was the full moon and I hadn't had any of the potion so I wasn't in my right mind. I… I…"

"He dragged me into the forest and was about to bite me but I kissed him," I slipped my hand into his.

"I turned back into human form straight away and was cured. I told her how I felt and… then got fired… I'm not a werewolf anymore but I am the happiest guy alive," Remus smiled at me.

I smiled back and looked up at my mother.

"Mother?"

"Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" she asked.

"Of course. I'll just wait over there," Remus pointed over his shoulder at the station.

He gently released me and walked off. Mother grabbed me by the wrists and glared at me.

"What were you _thinking_? He was one of your teachers! He was a _werewolf_! He's older than you! How old is he anyway…?" she looked over my shoulder.

"He's only twenty-eight," I shrugged.

"Twenty-eight…? He's almost thirty! He's almost my age…!" she smiled to herself.

"He's only twelve years older than me," I shrugged.

"Twelve years! Jesus Christ, Mercedes…! I would've accepted it if he was three years older than you but twelve?"

"Oh my God, mum! You're such a hypocrite!"

"Hypocrite? How dare you insult me you little slut!"

Remus' head snapped up and his hands balled up into fists. He closed his eyes and reluctantly calmed down.

"Dad was seventeen years older than you and he _left_ you! Remus won't leave me. What we have is _love_, mum. L-O-V-E love. Just because your relationship with dad didn't work out doesn't mean ours won't,"

"How dare you bring your father into this?"

"How dare you judge me because of who I fall in love with?"

"Don't you dare talk back to me you little bitch,"

Remus' head snapped up and he stepped forward. I caught his eye and subtly shook my head. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He folded his arms over his chest and sighed.

"I mean it, mother. I really do love him and he feels the same way. We're soulmates,"

"I know. I know, OK?" she yelled.

I gasped and stepped back.

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

"Because I don't think it's gonna work out,"

"Why not? Don't you believe us?"

"I do it's just that… well… he's gorgeous! And the scars just make him look sexier!"

Remus blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"Mother! You can't say that!" I gasped.

"Why not? He is," she shrugged.

"So…"

"Wait until you're of age before having sex with him and use protection. And no making out in front of me. And don't come crying to me if this all ends badly and realises how attractive I am," mother winked at Remus.

"It won't," I grinned at him and waved him over.

He came over and smiled at me.

"Is everything OK?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've decided I'm not gonna rip your pretty little head off. There are several other things I could do to you though…" mother winked.

"Thank you, Ms Brandy, for the… er… compliments…" Remus blushed.

I laughed at him and slipped my hand in his.

"You heard that? But you were all the way over there!"

"I have very good hearing. Just like your beautiful daughter,"

I blushed and smiled at him.

"And you too, Ms Brandy, are beautiful too," Remus smiled at mum.

"Why thank you…" she pushed out her chest.

"Would you… would you mind if Mercedes… could stay at my house for a few days?"

"You better not try anything," mother warned.

"He wouldn't do anything. He didn't last time," I shook my head.

"Last time? What do you mean 'last time'?"

"In the Christmas Holidays, Mercedes had nowhere else to stay and didn't want to be alone at the castle because you were on holiday so I offered to let her stay with me," Remus shrugged.

"If she gets pregnant, I swear to God it's not living in my house…"

"She won't. I promise you that I won't do anything. I already promised Mercedes," Remus lifted our hands and showed her the ring.

"Oh my God, you better not be engaged,"

"That's what she said," Remus chuckled "This is just a promise ring."

"Oh, good,"

"So is that a yes? Can I stay at Remus'?" I asked.

"Yes…"

"Yay!" I grinned "Thanks, mother! OK. I need to go and talk to Harry before the Dursleys drag him off,"

I ran off to the trio and the Dursleys but Remus stayed behind.

"I need to talk to your mother quickly," he smiled.

"OK," I nodded.

"Hey, Merc," Hermione smiled.

"Hey," I grinned.

"Mercedes, I was just telling Harry that dad's got us all tickets to the Quidditch World Cup Final!" Ron grinned.

"No way! Those tickets are like gold dust!"

"Yeah and he got enough for the whole family plus three extras!"

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"Yeah and mum said that you three can come!"

"What? Are you serious? Oh my God, I love you!" I squealed.

I pulled him into a hug and kissed both of his cheeks.

"So you're gonna come?" he laughed.

"You bet your freckly ass I will!"

"My ass isn't freckly! I'm glad you're coming. I'm sorry but we only got three extra tickets. Lupin can't come too,"

"It's cool," Remus shrugged.

I jumped and turned around. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Did you have fun talking to my mother?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you about it later,"

"OK. Will you be OK while I go with the Weasleys?"

"Yeah. I'll have a chance to go to the gym,"

"Great," I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"My mum's gonna send you and owl a few days before we go. It should be fun,"

"Cool,"

"So, can I go?" Harry turned to Mr Dursley.

"Of course you can't! You're not going to some la di dah event of _your_kind. You're going to stay home and do what your Aunt tells you!" Vernon spat.

"Harry, have you told your… darling uncle about your Godfather?" I asked.

"Godfather? He hasn't got a Godfather! We're all he's got left and he's lucky we've taken him into our care!" Vernon laughed.

"He's my best friend," Remus nodded.

"Then if his Godfather hasn't been around then why didn't you take him in?" Vernon smirked.

"I tried but my… condition didn't exactly help matters…" Remus sighed.

"Condition?" Aunt Petunia stepped back and pushed Dudley behind her.

"How do you suppose I got these scars? My… condition used to cause me great pain… Once a month… Every full moon…" Remus whispered.

"He's a… he's a… werewolf!" Dudley hissed.

"I _was_a werewolf. I'm not anymore and my best friend is called… Sirius Black. We were best friends at the school your nephew now attends…"

"I think it would be best if you were to keep quiet and not draw attention to us. Smile. Make it look like we're having a nice chat," I smiled.

The Dursleys put on fake smiles and looked at Remus warily.

"Did you say Sirius Black? The man that escaped from prison?" Petunia smiled.

"He didn't escape from normal prison. He escaped from wizard prison. It was rumoured that he murdered thirteen people with one curse. He cares very much for his Godson Harry and wants to make sure he is safe and happy," Hermione smiled.

"He will be checking up on me as often as he can but he's on the run so it's very difficult. I know that he'll be very angry if he finds out I'm not happy," Harry smiled.

"OK… You can go to your stupid thing…" Vernon grumbled.

"Happy smiles now," I grinned.

"Happy smiles," he rolled his eyes.

I pulled Harry into a hug and kissed his cheek. I did the same to Ron and Hermione and Remus squeezed my hand.

"Goodbye, Mr Dursley. Goodbye, Mrs Dursley," I smiled.

"Petunia? I knew his mother and father. Lily was a kind hearted woman and loved you very much. She wanted you to forgive her every single time she thought of you or saw you at the train station for being different. She really did love you, Petunia," Remus smiled kindly.

He took her hand in his and patted her shoulder. Remus shook Vernon's hand and slipped his into mine. He kissed my cheek and we walked back to my mother.

"Changed your mind have you?" she asked stubbing out her cigarette.

"No, mother, we just forgot someone,"

I opened the car door and Midnight flew to me. She hooted and landed on my shoulder. I stroked her feathers and she coughed slightly.

"Mother… You know you shouldn't smoke around her!"

"She'll live…" mother sighed.

"I hope so… OK, mother. We're off now," I smiled.

"OK. Get her pregnant, Remus, and you'll have me to answer to. I'm too young and beautiful to be a grandmother," mother poked his chest.

Remus chuckled and rubbed her finger.

"Rock hard much…" she mumbled.

Remus laughed even louder.

"What's so funny?" mother asked.

"Well that's not the first threat I've had since being with your daughter… Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Katie Mitchell, Laura Caldwell, Janice Wang, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Angelina Johnson, Ginny Weasley, and now, Sarah Brandy…"

"How many Weasleys are there?"

"Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny… Nine in total," Remus counted on his fingers.

"Nine? Jesus Christ…"

"Yes, mother. Molly and Arthur Weasley have seven children," I laughed.

"Unlucky…"

"We've got to go," I smiled.

"We're going to apparate. Please do not look too shocked when we leave," Remus smiled at her.

He shook her hand and gathered up my suitcases and Midnight and Lullah. He pulled me into his arms and looked into my eyes.

"Hold on tight, my love," he said softly.

I nodded and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. I felt his arms leave me and hold onto my suitcases. Midnight and Lullah flew into the gap between us and hooted as if to say they were ready. We apparated away and Remus kissed the top of my head.

"We're home," he smiled.

I looked up and grinned. We were standing in the back garden of his house and Midnight and Lullah had already flew off onto the roof.

"It's pitch black out here. We could've gone round the front!" I sighed.

"Sorry, love. Whenever I apparate back home, I always apparate straight out here," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"One more year…" I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"One more year until I can apparate and use magic…"

"One more year," Remus chuckled.

He kissed my nose and pulled me onto his back. He opened the windows of his office with his wand and threw in my suitcase. I heard it crash into something and winced.

"I hope to God nothing broke…" I sighed.

Remus just chuckled and stepped back a few paces. He took a run up and jumped through the window and into the office. I giggled as I slid off his back onto his desk. Midnight and Lullah flew in and landed on my shoulders.

Remus shut the windows and picked up my suitcase. He took it into the bedroom with me following close behind.

"Unpack and then bed,"

"Remus…" I groaned.

He chuckled and pulled me into his arms. Midnight and Lullah flew off to somewhere else in the house and I looked into his eyes.

"You're so beautiful…" I whispered.

"OK, you're definitely tired…" he chuckled.

"I am not!"

Remus gently blew warm air onto my face and my eyes drooped instantly.

"You cheater!" I protested "You're not allowed to do that!"

Remus chuckled and kissed me. I ran my fingers through his hair and laughed softly against his lips.

"That woke me up again! I win!"

"You're so adorable,"

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Are you going to unpack or are you going to go to bed now?"

I sighed and nodded.

"What's that a yes to?" Remus smirked.

"I'll unpack and go to bed… _if_I get scrambled eggs and bacon tomorrow morning,"

"That must be your super power then… Blackmail, brains and beauty…"

"I do not blackmail people!"

"What happened with Mr Dursley earlier then?"

"That… that wasn't blackmail… that was… an empty threat…"

I unpacked my suitcase and put my clothes in the other half of Remus' wardrobe.

"How come everything was moved already?"

"When I got back home I had a few hours' sleep and then I tidied the house so it was fit for you to stay,"

"But it was fine when we'd left,"

"Yeah but you'd have loads of stuff so I had to make room. Then I went shopping and met you at the train station,"

"And gave me this beautiful ring," I smiled.

"Yeah,"

I unzipped my suitcase and unloaded half of my clothes and stuff into the wardrobe and shelves. I shoved the suitcase under the bed.

"Do you want a hot chocolate, my love?" Remus asked.

"I'd love one," I smiled "Let me quickly put my pyjamas on."

He nodded and went downstairs. I got changed and ran downstairs. Remus was standing in the kitchen adding marshmallows and squirty cream to the hot chocolates.

"Hey, babe," I smiled.

He brought the drinks into the living room where I noticed there were flowers in the vase I made him buy. They were beautiful flowers actually.

"What's that there?" I asked.

There was a piece of white card sticking out of the flowers so I pulled it out. It was a card with my name on it.

"Go on. Read it," Remus grinned.

I looked at him confusedly and read the card.

'These flowers are for you my love. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you before I left you last night so I thought I'd make it up to you with these. I saw them in a shop window when I was buying your ring and thought of you. They're beautiful and fragrant just like you. I hope you like them, my love.  
Remus xxx'

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, babe. They're beautiful,"

"I'm glad you like them," he smiled.

He pulled me onto his lap and passed me my hot chocolate. I sipped it and rested my head against his chest. He wrapped his free arm around me and kissed my head. I finished drinking my hot chocolate and sighed happily.

"I love you, Remus," I smiled.

"I love you too, Mercedes," Remus whispered.

He tilted my head up with his fingers and chuckled softly. He kissed me and ran his tongue lightly over my top lip.

"Cream…" he whispered.

I nodded and kissed him. I ran my fingers through his hair and Remus wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I breathed in his scent and gently nibbled his lip.

"Mmm… We… need… to go… to bed…" Remus protested weakly.

"Oh. OK, then. I'll stop…" I breathed leaning back slightly.

"Well… maybe a few more seconds…" he mumbled.

I nodded and kissed him again.

"OK minutes…" he sighed.

"I win!" I whispered against his lips.

Remus kissed me and I pulled him closer to him.

"That's not fair…! You have… lips…" he groaned nibbling my lip.

I giggled and trailed my fingers down his arms and up the back of his shirt.

"So do you…"

"Yes but I'm a guy… and your lips are my weakness…"

"Dear oh dear… You really shouldn't have told me that…" I whispered.

I trailed my kisses along his jawline and down his neck. He ran his fingers up my back and into my hair.

"No… I really shouldn't have…"

I laughed against his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"Mmm… Mercedes…" he moaned softly.

I smiled and sat up.

"OK… The hot chocolate's kicked in…" I yawned slightly.

"Bed time?" Remus asked.

I nodded and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I giggled as he stood up and ran upstairs. He gently pushed me against the bed and I unwrapped my legs from his waist. I bent my knees and he laid down between them.

"Oh who am I kidding…?" Remus whispered.

I laughed softly and tangled my fingers in his hair. He kissed me and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You're always gonna win, aren't you?"

"Not always… I didn't win tonight. Did I?"

"We're not going to sleep,"

"But we're not making out on the sofa,"

"Good point…"

"So do we want to go to sleep?"

"Wow! You sneaky little devil! You've turned it round so that I was just feeling kinda guilty for keeping you up when it was your idea!" Remus laughed.

"I know," I giggled.

Remus kissed my nose and stood up.

"Can you go under the covers for a second?" he asked.

I looked at him confusedly but pulled the covers up to my shoulders.

"No right under,"

"Why?" I asked.

"That anxious to see my junk again, are we?"

"What? Oh. No! Just… Get changed…" I blushed slightly and went under the covers.

I could hear Remus chuckling to himself so I stuck my middle finger up under the sheets.

"Mercedes Brandy! How dare you give me the finger!" he gave a fake gasp and pulled the covers off me.

He climbed into bed beside me and pulled the covers back over us. Remus wrapped his arms around me and looked into my eyes.

"One last kiss before you fall asleep," he whispered.

I smiled and kissed him.

"Goodnight, babe," I said softly.

Remus nodded and rested his forehead gently against mine. I looked into his deep blue eyes for a moment and smiled to myself. I closed my eyes and sighed happily.

"I love you," Remus breathed.

I smiled and fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 39

The next morning, I opened my eyes and realised Remus wasn't beside me. I got out of bed and went downstairs.

"Oh shit he's done it again…" I frowned.

"Done what again, my love?" Remus called from the kitchen.

"Oh… What're you doing?"

"I was making you breakfast in bed. Scrambled eggs and bacon like I promised but you woke up already… Go back to bed and I'll bring it up to you,"

"You're so perfect," I smiled.

"I try my best,"

I went back upstairs and breathed in his scent from our pillow. I smiled to myself and waited for him to come upstairs. I looked around the room and noticed the plastic rose Remus had given me for Valentine's Day on the bed side table.

Remus came upstairs with a tray of breakfast and a smile on his face. He sat on the bed beside me and put the tray on my knees.

"There we go. Scrambled eggs and bacon," he smiled.

"Thanks, babe. You know I was joking, right?"

"Yeah but I wanted to make it for you anyway. I want you to feel like a princess,"

"Well I do. Every single second I spend with you I feel like a princess. Your arms are my personal castle. I love you,"

"I love you too. Now come on and eat your breakfast before it goes cold,"

I nodded and ate my breakfast. I nodded in approval and Remus gently took my fork from me. He ate some of my scrambled eggs and nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't do too bad, did I?" he grinned.

I laughed and kissed him. I sipped at my orange juice and held the glass out to Remus. He drank some and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing… It's just that you're so beautiful…"

I blushed and ran my finger along his cheek.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"What were you talking to my mum about last night?"

"Well… I er… I politely told her not to… er… insult you the way she did when I'm in earshot. I told her that you were a beautiful, selfless and amazing person and no one had the right to insult you," Remus but his lip.

"Oh, babe… You really shouldn't have done that… I don't want her to hate you,"

"She won't hate me. She'll dislike me but… She thinks I'm '_gorgeous_ and my scars just make me look _sexier'_,"

"Oh don't remind me…" I groaned.

Remus chuckled and moved my hair behind my ear.

"So what do you wanna do today?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"I dunno about today but can we go to the beach tomorrow with the guys?"

"OK but by the guys do you mean everyone or literally just the guys?"

"Everyone," I nodded.

"Sure why not,"

"Would your answer have been different if I said just the guys?"

"No but I… I dunno," he shrugged.

"Do you mind if I get changed?"

"Of course not. I'll take the tray downstairs," Remus smiled.

I kissed his cheek and he went downstairs. I quickly got changed and went downstairs. I looked in the kitchen and living room but Remus wasn't there.

"Remus?" I called.

There was a knock at the front door so I opened it confusedly. Remus was leaning against the doorframe fully clothed and with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Mercedes. I was just passing through and was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere with me today?" he smiled.

I burst out laughing and closed the door behind me.

"Like a date?" I laughed.

"Yeah. Do you wanna go on a date with me today?"

"Sure but I don't know if Remus would mind…" I grinned.

Remus pulled me into his arms and kissed my nose.

"Where're we going?" I asked.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you too,"

I nodded and slipped my hand into his. He pulled me closer to him and we apparated away. I kept my eyes tight shut and Remus ran his thumb over my knuckles.

"Keep your pretty little eyes closed now," he said softly.

"I don't have little eyes," I groaned.

"Well your eyes aren't small or large but they need to stay shut in order for this to be a surprise,"

"OK,"

Remus released me and lead me to wherever we were going. He suddenly stopped and turned me around.

"OK… 3…2… 1… Open!"

I opened my eyes and gasped. We were standing on the bank of this huge beautiful lake. In the centre of the lake was an island. I could see trees and people on the island and boats in the water.

"Wow… This is beautiful," I smiled.

"I knew you'd like it. Come on. We need to go and get a boat before they're all gone,"

We walked down to this little shack where there was an old man selling boats for hire.

"Hello. We'd like to hire a canoe for an hour. Will that be OK?" Remus asked him.

"Can we get two kayaks instead?" I asked.

"Sure, babe. I didn't know you could kayak,"

"Well yeah. It's pretty fun. Last time I only capsized twice but that was because Josh and Bradley pushed me in because I got their hair wet when I splashed them,"

Remus chuckled and nodded at the man.

"Two kayaks coming up," the man smiled.

I grinned as Remus passed the money over. I jumped into one of the kayaks and paddled into the lake. Remus followed and grinned at me.

"Race ya!" I grinned.

"Three laps around the island and then we land," Remus laughed.

I nodded and we sped off. I seemed to be in front for the first two laps but I saw Remus smirking at me as I started my third. He came after me and smiled before overtaking me. He landed and waited to for me. I stuck my tongue out at him as he helped me out of my kayak.

"Sorry, baby. Can't let you win everything now, can I? You'll become big headed," he grinned.

I laughed at him and he kissed my cheek. I looked around the little island and saw a man with a guitar. There was a sign next to him that said 'Songs for you £1' and beside this sign was a hat with about one hundred pound coins in it.

Remus walked over and waited for him to finish.

"Hello," he smiled "Do you know the song 'I'll Be by Edwin McCain'?"

"Yeah, sure," the main smiled.

He began to play and Remus held his hand out to me.

"Care to dance?" he smiled.

I laughed at him and he pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held my slid his arms around my waist. We swayed to the sound of the guitar with Remus mouthing every word. I'll Be by Edwin McCain. I smiled and rested my forehead against his as the guitar man finished.

"I love you, Remus," I smiled.

"I love you too, Mercedes," he smiled back.

He lips crashed against mine and I ran my fingers through his hair. I heard people awwing and I looked up confusedly.

"Look what you've done now. They've got all embarrassed," one girl elbowed her friend.

They were awwing at us… I blushed slightly and ran my fingers down his arms and Remus held my hands.

"Er excuse me?" one woman came up to us.

"Erm… yeah?" I asked confusedly.

"Thank you for that. You've restored my faith in true love. Thank you so much," she grinned looking like she was about to cry.

I grinned back and Lupin blushed. He ran his fingers through his hair and grinned at the woman in front of us.

"You two look perfect for each other. I hope you have a wonderful day together," she smiled and walked back to her three children.

Remus dropped £3 into the man's hat, led me towards a little tree and we sat down in the grass. He slipped his arm around my shoulders and I rested my cheek against his shoulder.

"So what was all that about?" he asked softly.

"She's a single parent. She had three children aged seven, three and five months and all three of them have different fathers. She loved each of them but they all used her for her money. She now has four jobs and had no faith in love. She claims that we've helped her overcome that. I hope that she finds her Prince Charming like I have…" I smiled to myself.

"Well I wouldn't say I was Prince Charming but…" Remus chuckled.

I laughed softly and breathed in his scent.

"You're so beautiful…! It doesn't make sense…!" he muttered.

"What do you mean?" I sat up and looked into his eyes.

"Why would you pick me? I know you've told me but I just don't get it!" Remus sighed and leant his head against the tree.

"Are you regretting all of this? Are you taking back what you said? Do you want your ring back?"

"What? God no! It's just I don't know why you would ever want me,"

"I don't want you. I _need _you. It's like… I dunno. It's like I need you to survive and be happy. I didn't _choose_you. I would never have consciously chosen you because you're older than me. I was drawn to you like you were a magnet or something… I don't know what it is about you but… I dunno… I love you and I don't care why. Do you regret loving me?"

"No! It scared me that I could… _feel_this way about a student… or anyone for that matter… I feel the exact same way you feel about me about you. I'm just slightly confused and in awe really about why you would pick me,"

"So am I. Can we just… I dunno. I love you and you love me. Let's just leave it at that,"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I kinda ruined this date haven't I?"

"No you haven't. What do you wanna do now?"

"Let's take the kayaks back to the boat man and then I'll take you somewhere I can't make a fool out of myself…"

"You haven't made a fool out of yourself. You're so adorable…"

"You think so?"

"I know so," I smiled.

I kissed his cheek and Remus shook his head.

"You missed," he whispered.

I laughed softly and kissed him. Remus pulled me onto his lap and I tangled my fingers in his hair. His tongue danced across my lips and I smiled.

"People are watching!" I giggled.

"Let's go then," Remus chuckled softly.

We stood up and Remus slipped his hand into mine. I smiled at him and he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. We jumped into our kayaks and paddled back to the boat man. We gave the boats back to him and walked off to where we had apparated from.

"Hold on tight my love," Remus whispered.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wound his arms around my neck and shoulders and kissed my cheek. I smiled into his chest and felt us disapparating.

When I felt us stopping I closed my eyes tight shut.

"Can I open my eyes?" I asked.

"Of course," Remus chuckled.

I opened my eyes and saw we were at the cinema. I smiled and slipped my hand into Remus'. We walked in and Remus bought our tickets while I bought our snacks.

"So what film are we watching?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" he grinned taking the snacks and slipping his other hand into mine.

"Everything's a surprise with you," I laughed

"And that's why you love me,"

"That and other reasons,"

Remus smiled to himself and led me upstairs to the cinema screen. He too two things from the woman by the doors as she winked at him.

"Good luck!" she called after us.

Remus nodded and squeezed my hand.

"What was the wink all about?" I asked as we sat down.

"Wink? What wink?"

"The woman at the door. She winked at you and you took two things from her,"

"Did she wink at me? I didn't notice. I was looking around for a place to sit. We didn't wanna sit too far at the back or too far at the front,"

"Good point. What did she give you?"

"These. You better put them on before the movie starts," Remus passed me a pair of 3D glasses.

I put them on and looked at him.

"Do I look bootiful?" I pulled a silly face.

"As always," he smiled.

He kissed me and I smiled up at him. I groaned as he put his glasses on and he looked at me funny.

"What?"

"I can't see your pretty little eyes…" I sighed.

"My eyes aren't little! And I can't see yours either," he groaned.

I kissed him and he smiled.

"Well, I'll make do…" he smiled.

I laughed softly and Remus slid his arm around my shoulders. I rested my head against his shoulder and gasped when I saw the screen.

"Titanic?" I grinned.

Remus nodded and kissed the top of my head. He did look really funny with those glasses on… The film started and I breathed in Remus' sent. When it was over Remus' sleeve was soaked and there were tiny tears in his eyes.

"Sorry, babe," I sobbed.

"It's OK. It's a sad film," He shrugged dabbing at my cheeks for like the millionth time.

"They… they were just perfect for each other… and I mean come on there was room on that raft thing for Jack wasn't there?" I sighed.

"Yeah," Remus chuckled softly.

"Remus? Are those tears?" I smiled.

"No… I… I've got something in my eye…"

"Remus…"

"So I haven't got a heart of _stone_," he stuck his tongue out at me.

I laughed and kissed him. He slipped his hand into mine and we gave the 3D glasses to the woman.

"Aww. Did you cry too?" she smiled.

"Erm… maybe…" Remus blushed.

"The toilets are just down there and to the left,"

Remus nodded and I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You're so adorable, babe," I smiled.

"I love you, Merc,"

"I love you too, Remmie,"

I kissed him and we turned left instead of right like the woman told us.

"One second. I need to reapply my makeup and get some tissues," I smiled.

"OK, babe. I'll be right out here," Remus nodded.

I kissed his cheek and ran into the toilets. I looked into the mirror and gasped. I looked terrible! My eyes were red and my mascara had run down my cheeks. I washed the lines away and reapplied my makeup. I dabbed my eyes with a tissue and brought one out for Remus.

"Here, babe. I brought you a tissue," I smiled.

"I really didn't need it, love…" he mumbled dabbing his eyes.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. He slid his hand into mine and we walked out of the cinema.

"I saved you some gummy bears," Remus smiled opening his other hand.

I smiled at him and ate all the green ones. He ate the reds and kissed my cheek.

"Funny… You like the green ones and I like the red…"

I laughed and smiled to myself.

"What?" Remus asked.

"You're adorable… you know that? And that woman by the door? She was so jealous of me. I'd be jealous of me if I wasn't me…"

"You do talk rubbish sometimes," he laughed.

"Oh thanks!" I laughed.

"Anytime,"

I rolled my eyes at him looked up into his deep blue eyes.

"There's this cutest little restaurant I wanna take you to," he smiled.

"Which one? Have I been there before?"

"Yeah. With me. Café Amour,"

"Oh! I love it there! It's so adorable!"

"Good. Hold on tight now,"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he wound his around my neck and shoulders.

We disapparated away and when we landed I smiled. Remus trailed his fingers down my arms and held my hand. We walked inside and sat down near the back. The same waitress as last time came up to us and smiled.

"I'm sorry. You seem familiar. Have you been here before?" she asked.

"Yeah. We came a few times in the Christmas Holidays," Remus nodded.

"Oh yeah! The couple that _insisted_they weren't dating or on a date. Well you look very loved up now. Are you sure you're not dating?"

"Well…"

"Technically this is our first date," I blushed.

"Aww! Good for you!" she smiled.

"Thanks," Remus smiled.

"So what can I get you?" the waitress smiled.

"Two hot chocolates, two muffins and… anything else, love?" Remus smiled at me.

"Er… nothing I can think of, babe," I shook my head.

"Two hot chocolates and two muffins please," he nodded.

"You two have a nice first date," the waitress gave an extra smile to Remus.

Either it's me being paranoid but I swear I heard her sigh as she left. I smiled to myself and Remus looked at me funny.

"What's up?" he said confusedly.

He held my hand over the table and looked into my eyes.

"I am the luckiest girl alive," I smiled.

"Well I'll admit I'm strong and good at free running but I wouldn't say you were the luckiest girl alive to have me…"

"You don't understand. Two people already hate me because I get to date you and they don't. I'm so lucky to be 'the chosen one',"

"'The chosen one'?"

"The one you chose to love,"

"I didn't _choose_to love you. It just… happened,"

"I know," I nodded.

"I do love you though. I really do," he smiled.

"I love you too,"

"Here you go," the waitress smiled "Two hot chocolates, two chocolate muffins and a couple's ice cream sundae."

"We didn't order a couple's ice cream sundae," Remus looked up at her confusedly.

"Every couple on their first date here gets a couple's ice cream sundae on the house," she smiled.

"That's nice of them…" I smiled.

"Yeah," Remus nodded.

The waitress winked at him and walked off.

"OK come on you must have seen that one," I sighed.

"Huh? I was watching you. I think the waitress had something in her eye,"

I rolled my eyes and sipped my hot chocolate. Remus chuckled and nodded at me.

"I saw. I've been ignoring it. You didn't see the woman at the lake… She actually blew a kiss at me…!" he rolled his eyes.

"Really? The woman that came up to us?"

"No this blonde woman. She was with this old guy who _definitely_ wasn't her grandfather. Gold digger…" he muttered the last part.

I laughed and drank more of my hot chocolate.

"I really didn't give two shits though. I've got you," he smiled.

"Not that reassuring… The two that I saw were really pretty and the blonde gold digger must've been really hot. Gold diggers always are…"

"They probably were but next to you… No contest,"

"They're better looking,"

"That's what you think. How do you not know how beautiful you are…? It's actually unbelievable. At times I've wondered if you had plastic surgery and wear contacts but not even the best surgeon could create a face as beautiful as yours or eyes as breath-taking… I've even wondered if you're a Metamorphmagus but I don't even think a mind as amazing as yours could create… you,"

"Thanks… I think…"

Remus chuckled and nodded.

"Thanks, babe,"

Remus ate some of our ice cream and nodded.

"This is good. You have to try this," he grinned.

"I don't really like strawberry sauce. It's kinda sickly,"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life," I nodded.

He held out the spoon with his hand underneath so it wouldn't spill. I sighed and ate the ice cream.

"That _is_ good," I grinned.

"I told you,"

I picked up my own spoon and ate some more. I drank some of my hot chocolate and gasped.

"What?" Remus put his hand over mine on the table.

"That's just… so… so… You have to try it!" I grinned.

"Try what?"

"Eat some ice cream and then drink some hot chocolate straight after. It's the… the weirdest thing ever!"

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"I'm not sure. Try it,"

Remus nodded and ate some ice cream. He swallowed and drank some of his hot chocolate.

"Wow… I don't know what to say…"

"Cool huh?" I nodded.

"Very… It… it reminds me of the day I first met you. When I first opened my eyes that day on the train it felt like my blood had turned into melted ice cream…" he mumbled.

"Really? You're so adorable," I smiled.

"No, you're adorable," Remus tapped his spoon against my nose.

"You got ice cweam on my nosie!" I pouted.

He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"All gone," he smiled.

"Why did you have to go and be so beautiful…?" I sighed.

Remus chuckled again and moved a strand of my hair behind my ear. He looked deep into my eyes and kissed me. I smiled against his lips and he cupped my face in his hands.

"I wouldn't say I was beautiful…" he breathed against my lips.

"I would… You know you need to stop turning me into jelly…"

"It's OK. I love jelly," Remus nibbled my lip.

I giggled as he kissed along my cheek and nibbled my ear. He trailed his kisses down by jawline and nibbled my neck.

"Remus! People are watching!" I giggled.

He reluctantly pulled away and chuckled softly. I blushed and slowly ran my finger along the palm of his hand. Goosebumps rose on his skin where I touched him and he trembled slightly.

"_You_ may be able to turn me into jelly with just a look but _I_ can turn you into… _this_with a single touch," I smirked.

Remus blushed and held my hand.

"I think I win," I grinned.

He stuck his tongue out at me and I kissed his cheek. I ate my muffin and looked into Remus' eyes.

"I love you so much," he smiled.

"I love you too," I smiled back.

I kissed him and he smiled against my lips.

"This has been a really nice day, Remmie,"

"Good. I wanted you to have a good first date with me," he picked at his muffin.

"Well you've got a lot to live up to,"

"I… I…"

"I'm kidding, babe! You don't have to do anything for me. All you have to do is love me as I love you. I don't care about anything else," I shook my head.

Remus smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Merc,"

"I love you too, Remmie,"

"Do you want the rest of this muffin?"

"No thanks, babe. We can save it for Midnight and Lullah,"

"OK," he nodded.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"As you wish," Remus sat up and looked for the waitress.

She came over straight away and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. I could see the laughter behind Remus' eyes too but he was good at hiding his emotions. He did it quite well all those months we were 'just friends'…

"We're ready to leave. How much do I owe you?" Remus asked.

"Remus… Let me pay. You've paid for everything else today," I sighed.

"No, no, no. I'm paying for everything today,"

"Remus…"

"Mercedes. You can argue with me as much as you like but I'm paying," Remus handed over the money.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" he chuckled.

I stuck my tongue up at him and slipped my hand it to his.

"Er… excuse me?" the waitress called.

"Yes? Did we forget something?" Remus asked confusedly.

"Have you seen the bottom of your cups?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Oh! Every time I've had a hot chocolate here the dregs at the bottom formed into 'Mr Perfect's' name. I guess they've done something different,"

"Wait 'Mr Perfect'? Me?"

"Erm… yeah," I blushed.

Remus kissed my cheek and I smiled up at him.

"The same happened to me," he whispered in my ear.

I grinned and kissed him.

"What does it say then?" I asked.

Remus looked into both of our cups and gasped. I looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"It says 'True Love'…" he whispered.

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"I love you, Remus,"

"I love you too, Mercedes,"

I heard the waitress sigh as we left and Remus put his finger to my lips to stop me laughing.

"I never thought anyone would be jealous of me before," I shrugged "Well Cho was a little jealous when I went on a few dates with Cedric but…"

Remus rolled his eyes and pulled me towards him.

"Hold on tight," he smiled.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist. I buried my face in his chest and breathed in his scent.

We disapparated away and appeared in our back garden. I did it again… I said _our_… I wonder what Remus would do if he knew that… Would he be happy or weirded out?

"Are you still annoyed I didn't let you pay?" Remus asked.

"Huh?" I snapped my head up.

"You OK?"

He gently tilted my chin up with his finger and bit his lip.

"Yeah I was thinking about… random crap…" I sighed.

Remus nodded and kissed my nose. I smiled at him and Remus pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I dunno… It must be the hot chocolate…"

"Do you wanna have a nap?" Remus whispered.

"Do you mind?" I bit my lip.

"No. I like watching you sleep and a nap might do me some good," he nodded.

I smiled and curled up on his lap. Remus wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes and shuffled closer to him. I loved this moment. It's like our bodies had unconsciously moulded themselves to fit beside each other in this moment.

"Remus?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I love you…" I yawned.

"I love you too," he smiled.

He kissed the top of my head and I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes a few hours later and smiled at Remus.

"Hey, babe," I stretched.

"Morning… Afternoon…" he smiled.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you mind?" Remus shuffled me around.

"Mind what?"

Remus lifted me up into the air in his arms. I gasped and squealed. He gently lifted me up and down like I was a human dumbbell. He put me back down in his lap and smiled.

"What the fuck?" I laughed.

"I would've used my dumbbells but I couldn't be bothered to move you and go upstairs," he shrugged.

I kissed his cheek and looked around the room.

"Where's Midnight and Lullah?" I asked.

"Asleep in my office,"

"Oh OK. What happened to that muffin?"

"I sent it up there with my wand and it's on the desk,"

"Oh. What time is it?"

Remus lifted my wrist and looked at my watch.

"5:00,"

"Well I could've done that…"

"Then why did you ask?" Remus chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he kissed my cheek.

"Oh dear…" he muttered to himself.

"What?"

"You wanna tell Katie and everyone about our date, don't you?"

"Erm…" I blushed.

"You can if you want to. I don't mind,"

"Really?"

"Really. I'm gonna go see what we could maybe have for dinner,"

"OK,"

I kissed his cheek and got off his lap. I felt his eyes on my back the whole time I walked upstairs. I found Midnight and Lullah sitting on the desk pecking at the muffin. I smiled at them and stroked their heads.

"I hope you're enjoying the muffin," I smiled.

They hooted at me and I took out a piece of parchment and a quill. I sat down in the chair and began to write.

'Hey Katie.  
Guess what happened today! Remus took me out on our first date! He was so sweet.  
First he took us to this lake with an island in the middle. We had a kayak race around the island and when we actually landed on the island, Remus paid this guitar player to play us a song. He asked him to sing 'I'll Be by Edwin McCain' and Remus asked me to dance. It was so romantic.  
Then he took us to the cinema and we watched Titanic in 3D. At the end, I thought he was gonna cry a little. He's so adorable!  
Remus took us to the Café Amour afterwards and it was so funny because he told me this gold digger at the lake was winking at him and the doorwoman at the cinema and the waitress at the café. You know I told you that when I went to the Café Amour with Remus and had hot chocolate, the dregs in the bottom spelled his name? They didn't do that this time. They both said 'True Love'. How cute is that?  
God I am so in love with this guy it's actually unreal! I love you!  
Mercedes xx  
P.S Change the name and send it to everyone else. Write your name on the back so everyone knows who this has already been sent to xx'

"Midnight? Do you mind sending this to Katie? She'll ask you to send it to someone else who'll ask you to send it so someone else… It might take a while but I'll ask Remus to make some bacon,"

Midnight hooted and took off with the letter. I smiled at Lullah and went back downstairs.

"Remus?" I called.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

I went into the kitchen and sat on the counter.

"Hey, babe. What're you cooking?" I smiled.

"Spaghetti carbonara," Remus said in an Italian accent.

"My favourite!" I grinned "Do you mind saving a bit of bacon for Midnight? I just sent her on a really long trip and I kinda promised her…"

"Sure," he nodded.

He stirred the spaghetti and stood in between my knees.

"Is spaghetti carbonara really your favourite?" he said softly.

Remus ran his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah. I had it once when my mother took me to Venice for my 13th birthday…" I nodded.

"Hmm… Has it happened yet?" Remus whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Jelly…" he breathed looking into my eyes.

I blushed and nodded. Remus chuckled softly and kissed me. He released my face and turned back to his spaghetti.

"You know its mean when you do that," I gently kicked him in the butt.

"I know. I just love the effect I have on you,"

"Well…" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He turned around and raised his eyebrow at me.

"You know I might surprise you one day when you do that…" he chuckled.

"By doing what?"

Remus crashed his lips against mine and I gasped.

"_That_," he grinned.

I blushed and kissed his cheek.

"OK I need to stop kissing you now or the spaghetti will over cook…" he sighed.

"I know. I'll try and keep my hands off you," I smiled.

Remus kissed my cheek and turned back to our dinner. He stirred it and put it on two plates.

"You know, since this is our first date and all… maybe I could go downstairs and get us some wine to go with it," Remus smiled.

"You really are too perfect, aren't you…?" I grinned.

"I do my best," he shrugged.

Remus ran downstairs into the wine cellar and came back upstairs with a bottle of white wine. He lifted me up and passed me the bottle. I wrapped my legs around him and Remus cautiously let go.

"Hold on tight," he smiled.

Remus picked up our plates and walked into the living room. He put our plates down on the coffee table on either side of the vase and smiled at me. I kissed his cheek and slid off his lap and onto the sofa.

He flicked his wand in the direction of the kitchen and two wine glasses flew out. He caught them and poured the wine into them. Remus passed me a glass and smiled.

"To an amazing date," I smiled.

"I'll drink to that," he smiled back.

We tapped glasses and drank. I ate some of the spaghetti and grinned.

"This is gorgeous," I grinned.

Remus looked into my eyes and leaned forward. He kissed me and ran his tongue over my top lip.

"You had… sauce… and I couldn't keep away…" he breathed.

I nodded and kissed his nose.

"The sauce isn't that bad actually," Remus smiled.

"I know," I smiled back.

"So what was your favourite part?" he asked.

"Part of what? The sauce?"

"No, silly," he chuckled "The date."

"Hmm… Tricky one… I can't actually decide. Either dancing with you on the island in the lake or cuddling up to you in the cinema. What about you?"

"Probably the dancing on the island in the lake. It would've been the cinema but I couldn't see your eyes and on the island, the way the sun made your eyes sparkle… You looked really beautiful,"

"Thanks babe. You didn't see the way your hair looked in the sunlight. And the sky was almost the same colour as your eyes but nothing could ever be that shade of blue,"

"My hair? That makes me sound kinda gay and like I spend hours and hours on my hair," Remus chuckled.

"Well I do love your hair," I shrugged.

I ran my fingers through his hair and tilted my head to one side. I looked into his eyes and ran my finger slowly down his cheek, along his eye lids and across his lips.

"Well… when you do that… it's not so gay…" Remus shrugged.

I smiled and kissed his nose.

"I love you, Mercedes," he smiled.

"I love you too, Remus,"

I drank the rest of my wine and ate more of my spaghetti.

"Top up?" Remus waved the bottle at me.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I laughed but held my glass out anyway.

"Not drunk exactly… just… I dunno," he poured more wine into my glass.

"So you _are_ trying to get me drunk?"

"Do you want to get drunk?"

"I don't want a hangover but…"

Remus chuckled and drank more of his wine.

"You know, I think that you can actually hold your liquor better than me," he smiled.

"That makes me sound like an alcoholic!" I laughed.

"When was the first time you got drunk?" Remus raised an eyebrow at me.

"My first year of Hogwarts…"

"Seriously? Way back then?"

"Way back then. It wasn't totally my fault! I was staying at school during the Christmas Holidays and the twins were staying to keep me company and when they found your map they figured out how to get into Hogsmead. I said it was a shame that we weren't going to have a glass of champagne on New Year's Eve so they said why not go down Hogsmead and see if we could maybe get something to drink. We went down there and there was this kinda drunk old man but when the twins asked him to buy us some champagne or something and we'd pay him but he said no so they asked me to have a try… When I _did_ask him it was just me being kind but then I realised he kept staring at me funny so I started flirting with him a little bit and he bought me a bottle of champagne and a bottle of wine…"

Remus burst out laughing and I blushed.

"There wasn't a ring on his finger so I thought it'd be OK…" I felt my eyes turn pink.

"Wow…! Mercedes Brandy… a gold digger…" Remus laughed.

"I wasn't being a gold digger! I was… tactfully acquiring some beverages for mine close acquaintances,"

"Were you now?" he chuckled.

I nodded and continued to eat my spaghetti.

"So what did you say to him?" Remus asked.

"Do you really want to hear the details?"

"Yes. I wish to learn how to flirt the wine out of a drunken old man: Mercedes Brandy style,"

I blushed and looked down at my plate. I drank some more of my wine and sighed.

"Well he looked me up and down and said 'What's a pretty young thing like you doing in a place like this' and I said 'Looking for a bit of fun, and yourself?' and he said 'Why don't you join me for a few drinks and I'll see if I can find you something fun to do' so I sat down and he bought me a drink and he said 'So what do you do?' and I said 'Well I'm actually between jobs now but I need a way to put food on the table',"

"Very exciting," Remus smirked.

"Well that's what I _said_ but not what I did…"

"And what did you do?"

"Well I was… tracing circles on his thigh and… trailing my fingers over his skin… playing with his hair…"

"How do you mean?"

"Like this," I shrugged.

I lightly traced circles on Remus' thigh. I slowly trailed my fingers up his arms to his neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled.

"OK… I see how that might work…" Remus mumbled.

"_Might_work? I think it worked quite well on you already!" I laughed softly.

"Yeah well…"

I laughed again and kissed him.

"How did you do it? How did you flirt with an old man?"

"I… I… Don't tell him I said this but… when I used to flirt with guys at the Hog's Head, I used to pretend it was Fred instead of whoever it was…" I blushed.

"You look so adorable when you blush. It starts up here in the top of your cheeks and spreads down your face to your lips which you then start nibbling them and then it spreads to your eyes that turn pink and look down at your shoes. It's so sweet," Remus said softly.

He trailed his fingertips along each part of my face as he spoke and tilted my chin up with his finger so I was looking him in the eye. Remus kissed me and smiled against my lips.

"I promise I won't tell Fred," he smiled.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too,"

I kissed him and ate the last of my dinner.

"Done?" Remus asked.

I nodded and he took our plates. He went into the kitchen and I heard him opening and closing cupboards.

"Help yourself to more wine, love," he called.

"Sure," I nodded.

I think he _is_trying to get me drunk… I smiled to myself and poured more wine into our glasses. Remus came back out with a bowl in each hand.

"Pudding," he grinned.

He put a bowl down in front of me and I smiled.

"Strawberries and chocolate," I nodded.

I picked up a strawberry and bit into it. Remus sat down and stared at me.

"What?" I asked "Do I have chocolate on my lips too?"

"No," Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"Then what's up?"

"I was wondering how a guy like me could get a girl like you…"

"Remus…"

"And now I'm wondering how I could let myself tell you this again and again and that maybe I should shut up sometime soon…"

I laughed and fed him a strawberry. He swallowed and kissed me. I could taste the smooth chocolate on his lips and tongue. I smiled against his lips and Remus pulled me closer to him.

"Mmmn… Chocolate," I whispered.

He chuckled and looked into my eyes.

"I love you," Remus said softly.

"And I love you,"

We finished eating our pudding and Remus took the empty bowls into the kitchen. I followed him and sat on the counter.

"So have you had a nice day?" he asked.

He stood in between my knees and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"The best," I grinned "Have you?"

"Definitely. I've loved every single second I've spent with you. I always do,"

"Me too. I really love spending time with you," I slid my arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you do,"

Remus pressed his forehead against mine and looked deep into my eyes.

"Jelly…" I said softly.

He chuckled and kissed me. I pulled him closer to me and ran my fingers through his hair. Remus' fingers trailed along my spine and waist.

I jumped when I heard a plate crashing to the ground. I looked over Remus' shoulder and saw Midnight eating bacon off of the floor. I laughed into his shoulder and felt Remus smile into my hair. I sat up and looked at Midnight.

"Midnight? Come here, darlin'," I cooed.

She looked up and hooted. Midnight looked from the bacon to me and back again before flying up onto my shoulder. Remus and I released each other and I stroked Midnight's head.

"Did the plate smash?" he asked.

I shook my head and he smiled.

"Did it go to everyone then?" I asked Midnight.

She hooted and flew upstairs. Midnight came back down a moment later with a letter in her beak.

"What's this then?" Remus took the letter from her.

"Read it out loud, babe,"

He nodded and began to read.

"'To Merc. I made a copy of the letter for everyone (by hand obviously, you know I don't turn seventeen until October) and sent it on with Tequila and Midnight. I thought Midnight would get tired. How come you didn't get your devilishly handsome and all round amazing boyfriend to make copies for you… silly? Katie xx'"

"Really? She put that? Let me see,"

"What are you saying? You don't think that Katie would call me 'devilishly handsome' and 'all round amazing'?"

I laughed and took the letter from him. I read it over and rolled my eyes. It didn't say 'devilishly handsome' and 'all round amazing' and instead of 'silly' it said 'dumbass love sick wackadoodle'.

"I wouldn't call you a 'dumbass' or 'love sick' or a 'wackadoodle'. I'd call you smart, compassionate and a nerd,"

"Oh, thanks, Flobberworm,"

I laughed and kissed him. Midnight flew back onto the floor and continued to eat the bacon.

"You know, even though you're an owl and everything, you really shouldn't eat off of the floor," Remus sighed.

He released me and bent down. He took the bacon off of the floor and Midnight bit him.

"Hey, hey, hey! No biting!" he chuckled.

Remus put the bacon back on the plate and put the plate on the other counter. Midnight hooted and flew onto the plate. The plate then fell back onto the floor and Remus sighed.

"Wow…" he rolled his eyes.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around him. Remus slid his arms around my waist and kissed me again. My tongue danced across his lips and he pulled away.

"What's wrong? Did Midnight bite you again? I thought you would've learned that she doesn't like it if you touch her food," I sighed.

"No, it's not Midnight," he chuckled "It's the photo album. I'm kinda worried what else Lee took pictures of… The last one wasn't… er… Well we were just sleeping in that picture so I was kinda nervous about what else he's taken pictures of…"

"Oh. Well we can go and look through them if you like," I shrugged.

"Do you mind?"

"No of course not. We can make out during and/or afterwards," I winked.

Remus chuckled and ran his fingertip along my knees. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me into our room. He found the photo album and sat down on the bed. Remus crossed his legs and I slid into a more comfortable position on his lap.

"OK," he took a deep breath and opened the album.

We looked at the first photo and I smiled. It was of me and Remus standing in the back garden at the Burrow during the Christmas Holidays. Snow was falling about our heads and everyone else was flying on their brooms in the background. Remus was cupping my cheek with one hand so he could run his thumb along my lip and hold my waist. Our eyes were locked and a slight blush tinged my cheeks. It was captioned'Mercedes and Remus after playing Quidditch at The Burrow. Christmas Holidays 2011'. I liked how they had called him Remus instead of Lupin.

"We look kinda cute there," I smiled.

"Yeah… We do, don't we? We weren't even dating back then…"

"Can we turn the page before I start blushing?"

"Well if all of the other photos are like this one then we're definitely gonna blush at some point,"

"OK then," I sighed.

Remus turned the page and I felt him blushing against the back of my head. It was of us dancing at our New Year's Eve party. Remus' hands were around my waist pulling me closer to him and our dance moves were… er… well the music was loud and fast and well… our dance moves weren't really… for younger children… The caption said'Remus and Mercedes 'dancing' (or should I say 'grinding' heh heh) at their New Year's Eve party. Christmas Holidays 2011-2012'

"We were drunk right?" I asked softly.

"Yes. Definitely drunk… Do you mind if I turn the page?"

"Yes please. Turn the page!" I blushed.

I felt my eyes turn pink and Remus quickly turned the page. The next photo was of us in the common room. I was sitting on his lap with his arms around my waist. Remus had his chin resting on my shoulder. He was looking at me rather than at the camera with a little smile playing across his lips. The caption said'Mercedes and Remus in Gryffindor Common Room. January 2012'

I turned around to look at him and he blushed.

"You're adorable do you know that?" I smiled.

Remus shrugged and blushed a little more.

"You look so beautiful when you smile. It's a wonder I can take my eyes off you most of the time," he sighed.

I kissed his cheek and he turned the page. We were walking across the grounds back up to the school. The camera was to the side of us and we didn't know we'd been photographed. Remus was holding my hand and whispering something in my ear. A smile lit up my face and I gently elbowed his stomach. He chuckled and Fred looked at him jealously. Katie, Janice, Laura, Fred, George and Lee were all there with us and talking amongst themselves. The caption read'Mercedes and Remus after exciting D.A.D.A revision lesson. January 2012'

"I remember that day… You were crying because of your boggart…" Remus said softly.

"Yeah… It was 'Mr Perfect' making out with all of my friends and telling them that he loved them…" I whispered.

I remembered sitting there in the trunk and watching him kiss them. I remembered the way he held them and kissed them so passionately. I felt my eyes turn blue and tears burning in the corners.

"Wait… You said that 'Mr Perfect' was… was me. Was it really me you saw as the boggart? Kissing Katie and everyone?" Remus asked.

I nodded and Remus burst out laughing. He tilted my chin up and around with his finger so I was looking at him and smiled.

"I would never kiss Katie. Yeah she's nice and everything but I don't see her that way. From the second I started loving you I couldn't think about anyone else. The other teachers noticed it. Your friends noticed it. Other students noticed it. One student in the sixth form used polyjuice potion to make themselves look like Madam Rosemerta and flirted with me for a few months but I felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. I didn't even realise she was using polyjuice potion until I saw her changing back after one time…"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I laughed softly.

"Yes? I used to have a bit of a crush on Madam Rosemerta when I was at Hogwarts but I dunno… I didn't know how to tell you how I felt," he shrugged and blushed slightly.

"Who was she?"

"The girl who used polyjuice potion?"

"Yeah,"

"I think it was… It was Harriet Bourton,"

"I always thought she was a slut…" I muttered.

Remus chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"When I first realised I was in love… with you I… didn't wanna kiss… anyone but you… I didn't wanna… hold anyone but you. I didn't even… wanna see… anyone but you," he kissed my neck with each pause.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I love you so, so much," Remus breathed against my skin.

I felt goosebumps rising on my neck and my smile broadened.

"I love you too," I smiled.

"Good because if you didn't I'd look like a bit of perv for doing this…"

Remus suddenly turned my head and kissed me. I gasped against his lips and kissed him back. I turned around on his lap and ran my fingers through his hair. We heard the photo album fall to the floor but we didn't care.

Remus leaned back against the bed and raised his knees. I laid in between them and felt his arms snaking around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and traced my name on the roof of my mouth with his tongue. I smiled against his lips and slowly trailed my kisses along his cheek and neck.

"Mercedes…" Remus moaned into my hair.

His hands tightened on my waist and I smiled against his neck. I kissed him again and felt goosebumps rising on his skin. I could feel his pulse racing against my cheek as his fingers ran up and down my back.

"Mercedes…" he moaned again "You know… I thought we were looking through photos…"

"Oh OK… I'll stop… and we'll… look through… the photos again…" I kissed his neck with each pause.

"Well…" Remus suddenly laid down flat on the bed.

I gasped and he kissed me.

"What about the photos?" I giggled.

"The photos can wait," he smirked.

I smiled against his lips and kissed him. He sat up slightly with his back against the wall and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I love you," Remus breathed against my lips.

I smiled and he pulled me closer to him.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"Did I tell you your new lip gloss tastes nice?" he chuckled softly.

"No, you didn't," I giggled.

"Well it does. I never thought I'd say that…"

I kissed his nose and swivelled around so I had my back to him. Remus rested his chin on my shoulder and sighed.

"I wasn't done yet…" he softly kissed my neck.

"Neither was I but if I carried on I wouldn't have stopped…"

"And that's a bad thing because…?"

I giggled and tilted my head slightly. Remus' head fitted comfortably beside my neck. I loved the way his lips felt against my skin…

"Mmm… OK maybe a few more seconds…" I moaned softly.

He chuckled against my neck and kissed my shoulder. He trailed his kisses up and down my neck sending a shiver down my spine. Remus suddenly snapped his head up and tightened his arms around my waist.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can hear something…" he mumbled.

I relaxed and listened to the sound of footsteps in the distance. Right outside to be exact… It sounded like… two people but one of them was… being dragged? There was a knock at the door and Remus jumped up.

"Let me answer the door, babe," I smiled.

"You're my guest,"

"I'll race you then!"

I ran down stairs and left Remus sitting on the bed confusedly. He ran down after me and ran his fingers through my hair. I smiled at him and he shook his head.

"I can't kiss you again or whoever's out there will get annoyed…" he groaned.

I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"What did I just say?" Remus sighed and kissed me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and whoever it was knocked on the door again.

"See what I mean?"

I laughed and Remus opened the door.

"Yes?" he groaned.

"Hi, guys. I hope we weren't interrupting anything…" Fred bit his lip.

"Oh, hello, boys. What brings you down here?" Remus shook his head and smiled at them.

"So we weren't interrupting anything?" George asked.

"Well…" Remus shrugged and blushed slightly.

"We were just making out," I shrugged.

"Should we come back at another time?"

"No, no, no. Come on in," Remus opened the door fully and led them into the living room.

We all sat down and Remus slid his arm around my waist.

"So why are you guys down here?" I asked them.

"Because Fred's a pussy," George shrugged.

"Any other reasons or just because you wanted to tell us that?" I laughed.

"I… I actually wanted to talk to Lupin," Fred blushed.

"Oh OK. Do you want me to go?" I pointed over my shoulder.

"Erm… Well it's kinda embarrassing…"

"I'll go and get us all some drinks. What do you want, babe?" I asked Remus.

"Er… just get us all a butterbeer… unless these guys want tea?" Remus turned to the twins.

"I wouldn't mind tea actually…" George smiled.

"OK," I nodded.

Fred gave George a look and he stood up.

"I'll come and help you," George nodded.

"Thanks," I smiled.

We went into the kitchen and I got out three butter beers and I turned on the kettle. I sat on the counter and George leaned against the doorframe.

"So did you have a nice date then?" he asked.

"The best," I grinned "We went kayaking, dancing, to the cinema, to this cute café…"

"All in one day…? Well anyway, I'm so happy for you guys. You can't _believe_ how frustrating it's been knowing that you both like each other but not being able to tell you,"

"Why didn't you though? Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Dumbledore told us all not to. One dinner when you were making Lupin's potion he made a big speech,"

"How come Remus and I didn't hear it?"

"You ate a tiny bit of your dinner and ran out. Lupin ran went out a few seconds later and told Dumbledore he'd eat in his office if he got hungry. Dumbledore stood up and told everyone how you both felt and then said that if anyone told that they'd get a detention for the rest of the year. He said that he doesn't normally do stuff like that but this was important. He seemed really… I dunno so we all listened to him but it was mostly because we all wanted you to be happy,"

"Wow… Dumbledore knew it all… He knew that if we didn't know how we felt about each other, our feelings would just get bigger and bigger because we'd get to spend so much time together… He knew how we'd be when we were just friends and what would happen when we… when we kissed…" I said softly.

George nodded and poured his tea.

"Oh yeah. Sorry," I said jumping off the counter.

"It's cool. I've got it," George smiled.

We went into the living room with our drinks and Remus smiled at me. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my cheek. I giggled and passed him a butterbeer.

"We have company," I giggled.

I gave Fred a butterbeer and drank some of mine.

"I know. Fred was just reminding me how amazing I am with women and then I was thinking of how lucky I am to have you and then I saw you and…"

"Amazing with women?" I laughed.

"Yeah. Fred was just asking me about… his future date with Angelina," Remus shrugged.

"That still doesn't explain how you're 'amazing with women',"

"Well he didn't ask you did he?"

"That's kinda because I'm into guys and not girls. I'm into you and not Angelina," I laughed.

Remus stuck his tongue out at me and drank some of his butterbeer.

"So when's your date anyways, Freddie?"

"I dunno. That's what I was talking about with Lupin,"

"No it wasn't," Remus said confusedly.

"Yes it was," Fred nodded.

"Oh! Yeah. That's what we were talking about,"

I laughed at them and Fred blushed.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Nothing…"

"Then when you get home you are going to send Angelina an owl, go to Hogsmead with her tomorrow and have a butterbeer at the three broomsticks. The rest is up to you,"

"What should I wear?" Fred bit his lip.

"Wow. You're even more of a girl than I am!" I laughed.

"Oh really? So you didn't ask me _twice_if Lupin would like your outfit_every _day?" Fred raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well…" I blushed.

Remus chuckled softly and kissed my cheek.

"You're adorable. Do you know that?" he smiled.

"I just wanted to look pretty for you," I felt my eyes turn pink.

"Mercedes… You always look pretty. You could probably wear a bucket and a bin bag and still look pretty. I'd be kinda worried that you were wearing a bin bag but you'd still look pretty,"

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, babe,"

"So what am I going to wear?" Fred groaned drinking his butterbeer.

"OK. You send Errol to Angelina and when she replies tell me and I'll talk to her and find out what she's gonna wear. I'll tell you and you can ask Georgie,"

"Oh OK. Should I be nervous?"

"No. It's just a casual date. She's probably gonna wear something casual but with extra pretty accessories and make up. Just treat it as a normal thing in Hogsmead but with maybe a little flirting,"

"That's what I said," Remus grinned.

"And what I said," George laughed.

"I really don't see why you're making this into such a big deal," I sighed.

"Oh shut up, Merc. You would if it was Lupin," George raised an eyebrow at me.

"I wouldn't!"

"Oh yes you would!" Fred laughed.

"OK maybe a little…" I blushed.

"How many times have you blushed today?" Remus chuckled.

He gently ran his knuckle along my cheek and looked into my eyes.

"More than once…"

He kissed me and I smiled against his lips.

"We still have company," I giggled.

"Whoops…"

He winked at me and I looked over at Fred and George. A tiny look in George's eyes reminded me of one Fred used to have whenever he talked to Remus… Jealousy… I knew Fred didn't like _me_that way and he _definitely _wasn't gay so… George fancied Angelina! Wow…

"We need to get going," George said drinking the last of his tea.

"Yeah… Mum will get annoyed…"

"OK. Say hello to everyone for us," Remus smiled.

"Yeah. Give everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek from me," I nodded.

"I know he's my brother and all but I'm not kissing Ron," George laughed.

"Or Percy!" Fred grinned.

I laughed and pulled him into a hug. I kissed his cheek and did the same to George. Remus and I took them to the door and they left. The second I had closed the door behind them, Remus' lips crashed against mine. I gasped against his lips and slid my arms around his neck.

"I said I wasn't finished…" he breathed.

I giggled and Remus' fingers trailed down from my shoulders and around my waist. He lifted me up in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked back into the living room and gently laid me down on the sofa. I kept my legs around his waist and Remus bent over me.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he ran his tongue lightly over my lips.

He slowly kissed my cheek and neck and I bit my lip. I ran my fingers through his hair pulling him closer to me. I breathed in his scent and smiled.

"Remus…" I moaned softly.

After a few minutes Remus looked deep into my eyes and pulled me up. I slid onto his lap and smiled at him.

"OK. Now I'm done," he winked.

"Good because I was scared your tongue was gonna fall off!" I giggled.

"Really? I was thinking that about yours! You've had much more practise,"

"Not really. You're the only person I've kissed like that,"

"Seriously? I would've thought you would've at least kissed Fred that way,"

"No. I've never felt this much… passion for anyone else… not even Fred so I've never kissed anyone like that,"

"Me neither. I just… It… It just feltso _right_ to be with you. It was like… I could _feel_you. I could _feel_your energy through you and then through me… It's… So pure… It's pure electricity,"

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know. I know what you mean,"

"Good because it sounded good in my head but when I said it out loud it just sounded like gibberish,"

"You're adorable," I laughed.

"Thank you," Remus smiled.

"Do you mind if I go to the loo?"

"Um yeah sure," he nodded.

I slid off of his lap and when upstairs. When I got back into the living room, Remus was holding the photo album in his hands.

"Where did that come from?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Upstairs?" he chuckled softly.

"Oh yeah,"

"It was open on this page. Look,"

I sat next to him and looked at the photo. It was of us at the Valentine's disco. We were swaying to the music and every now and then Remus would twirl me around. His arms were around my waist and my wrists were crossed behind the back of his head. Our eyes were locked and I could tell that we couldn't see anyone in the room but each other. It was captioned'Merc and Remus dancing at the Valentine's Ball. February 2012'

"You look gorgeous in that suit," I smiled at him.

"Really? Thanks. I still can't believe you didn't guess how I felt about you. Just by this photo I can see how obvious it is on my face…"

"I can't see it. You just look… happy…"

"Look harder," Remus looked up at me.

I looked into his face and saw the smile dancing on his lips. I saw the way his hands around my waist were gently and subconsciously pulling me closer to him. I saw the same… hope and… longing I used to see in Fred's eyes…

"How could I not notice?" I whispered.

"I have no idea. I've been wondering that all year,"

"Wow… I've never seen that look in your eyes before,"

"Yep… And now I kinda regret telling you because you're gonna see it in every photo…"

"I don't. I _did_see that. I saw that in your eyes every time you looked at me or spoke to me or touched me but I had no idea what it meant. I used to see it but then I used to tell myself it was all my imagination. I was just making it up because I loved you so much. I was just pretending you would ever feel that way about me…"

"Well I did and I do. Every night when you were asleep in my bed I tried to keep away from you and pretend that I didn't feel the way I felt about you but then… That first full moon we spent together… Watching you sleeping beside me and shuffling closer to me every few seconds in your sleep gave me hope. I remembered the way you cried as you watched me transform and how… how I affected you. How much you cared about me… I felt you shuffling closer to me and running your fingers through my fur… I remembered the way you said my name when you were asleep on my lap in the common room… I looked down at you and saw a small smile playing on your lips in your sleep and I just gave up. Right there in that moment watching you sleep, I gave up denial and it felt… good,"

"I love you so much," I smiled.

"Good because I love you,"

Remus kissed my nose and then my lips. He turned the page in the album and smiled. I looked at the photo and blushed.

It was of our picnic on his birthday. I was sitting on Remus' lap with my legs wrapped around his waist. His hands were on my hips pulling me closer to him and my fingers were in his hair. Our foreheads were pressed together and the picnic lay forgotten around us. It was captioned'Remus' birthday picnic (28 years old) at the Black Lake. March 2012'

"And you didn't realise how I felt about you, even then?" I asked him.

"No… But I see how irresistible I am," he winked.

"Oh you wish,"

"Hey it worked on you didn't it?" Remus chuckled.

"A little too well. I could deal with a crush but I didn't plan on falling head over heels in love with you," I sighed.

"Well I'm glad you did,"

"So am I because loving you has made me so happy,"

Remus kissed my cheek and ran his finger over the face of photo.

"I love you," he smiled.

"And I love you," I smiled against his lips.

"Merc, love?"

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"Erm… 8:00…"

"OK. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No. Of course not,"

"I'll be right back," he nodded.

"Take your time. I'll probably be watching 'Mock the Week' or something," I shrugged.

He kissed me and reluctantly pulled away.

"Shower…" he muttered to himself.

I laughed softly and kissed his nose. He ran his knuckle down my cheek and went upstairs. I curled up on the sofa and turned on the TV. 'Mock the Week' wasn't on but there was a film. It was 'Edward Scissorhands'. It's one of my favourite films.

Ten minutes later, Remus came back downstairs in his pyjamas. He sat at the other end of the sofa and pulled me onto his lap. I giggled and rested my cheek on his chest. Remus wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Mmm… Is that new shampoo I smell?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" he whispered.

I looked up at him and ran my fingers through his hair. It felt a lot softer than normal.

"Definitely. You should buy it more often. It smells nicer and your hair's softer," I smiled.

"I'm glad,"

We finished watching the film and I looked down at my watch.

"Do you wanna take a shower before we go to bed?" Remus asked.

"Er… yeah, sure. I'll meet you in the bedroom in like ten minutes," I nodded.

"OK,"

Remus slipped his hand into mine and we walked upstairs. I went into the bathroom and he went into our bedroom. I did it again! I really need to stop doing that… I jumped in the shower and quickly washed myself. The new shampoo really _did_feel nice.

"Remus?" I yelled.

I heard his footsteps by the door.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you mind getting my razor, babe?" I asked.

I felt my cheeks burning red and my eyes turning pink.

"Your razor? Where is it?" he called through the door.

"In my suitcase somewhere,"

"Why didn't you unpack it and put it in the bathroom?"

"I forgot!"

"OK. One second,"

Remus went into the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Mercedes, love, you need to open the door if you want your razor," he chuckled to himself.

"Yeah. One second,"

I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door. Remus smiled at me and blushed.

"That's a very… _small_towel," he looked down at his feet.

"Yeah… Your shampoo is really amazing," I grinned.

"Good. I'll buy it more often,"

I kissed Remus' nose and he pushed the razor into my hand. He went back into the bedroom after sneaking one last glance at me. I smiled to myself as I closed the door and got back into the shower. I got out a few minutes later and wrapped the towel around me.

I went into our bedroom (shit I did it again!) and smiled at Remus. He was sitting on the bed with the photo album on his lap. He looked up at me and blushed. Remus smiled and looked back down at the photo album.

"Hey, love. Can you pass me my pyjamas?" I asked.

"Sure,"

He shoved his hand under the pillow and passed me my pyjamas with a nervous smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked confusedly.

"You're not gonna get changed here are you? Do you want me to go?"

"No! I'm gonna get changed in the bathroom! Why were you so worried?"

"I dunno… You just look so beautiful right now and if you got changed in here you wouldn't be wearing any clothes… and I'd get accused of being a pervert and a paedophile and then I dunno… I have a feeling you wouldn't wanna go out with a guy that was accused of perving or paedo…paedophiling? on you…"

"You do make me laugh, you know that, babe?" I laughed at him.

I kissed his forehead and went back into the bathroom. My face turned bright red when I thought of changing with him in the same room. I knew he wouldn't look because he's too much of a gentleman but… I heard a sudden thud and jumped.

"Remus?" I called "What's going on?"

"Nothing, love…" Remus yelled.

I bit my lip confusedly and got changed. I went back into the bedroom and looked at Remus. There was a red lump on his forehead and I groaned.

"Remus… Did you head-butt the wall?" I sighed.

"I… Maybe…"

"Oh dear…"

I sat on the bed and wrapped my arms around his neck. Remus looked deep into my eyes and pulled me onto his lap.

"Is your forehead sore?" I lightly kissed the red mark.

"Well… If I say yes, do I get another kiss?" Remus raised an eyebrow at me.

I laughed softly and kissed his lips. He moaned softly and nibbled my bottom lip.

"Please put a spell on your bruise, love. I would do it but… I'm under seventeen…"

"Sure. It doesn't hurt though,"

"I know but it just looks painful,"

Remus chuckled softly and tapped his wand to his forehead. The bruise faded and he smiled at me.

"Guess what,"

"What?" I asked.

"Look at this photo,"

I leaned back and looked down at the photo album.

It was of us in the common room. I was sleeping on his lap like a baby and Remus had his arms around me. I was cradling a raw chicken in one of my hands and I remembered when he had turned my hand into a chicken. I noticed how close Remus' lips were to the top of my head and the beautiful smile lighting up his face. It was captioned'The day of the chicken hand. Gryffindor Common room. March 2012'

I looked up at the real Remus and smiled. His own smile lit up his face and he looked into my eyes. I could see my own face reflected in his clear blue eyes.

"That was a good day for me…"

"Was this my birthday or the day after?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure… I think it was your birthday," I nodded.

"It was a great day for me too,"

"Would your answer have been different if I said it was the day after your birthday?"

"Hmm… Well, all I remember from my birthday was happiness and love whenever I was with you and furious jealousy whenever I saw you with Fred or George or Lee or Harry or Ron or Cedric…"

"Why would you feel jealous? They were all getting kinda annoyed at how distant I was and it was all because of you. The second most gorgeous guy on the planet could walk past me and the most they'd get would be a small smile,"

"You'd only give a _small_smile to the _second most gorgeous _guy on the planet?"

"Yeah. I smile at everyone,"

"What if it was _the_most gorgeous guy on the planet?"

"I would have to stop myself from kissing him because he was my teacher and my best friend and he'd probably think I was crazy…"

"Huh?"

"Wow… You really are blind…" I laughed softly "The most gorgeous guy on the planet is you!"

"Well that's a matter of opinion,"

"One of two that matter to me,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all that matters to me is what I think of you and what you think of me,"

"Well I think that you are the most… beautiful… kind… selfless… funny… smart… captivating… woman I've ever met and I am… honoured… to be the one you call… 'my love'," Remus kissed my neck, nose or cheek with each pause.

I smiled and kissed his nose.

"I love you," I smiled.

"I love you too,"

Remus kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. As his kisses trailed down my neck I yawned.

"Oh thanks…" Remus groaned softly.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry! I didn't know what came over me. I was just feeling so tired. Not because you were kissing me! I just feel kinda tired…" I bit my lip.

"OK. We'll go to bed then," he nodded.

He moved the photo album onto the floor and pulled me under the covers beside him. I closed my eyes and lightly head-butted Remus' firm chest.

"Oh my God… How embarrassing…" I muttered to myself.

I bit my lip and felt my eyes turn pink. My cheeks burned bright red and my hands balled into fists against his chest.

"You are so adorable, you know that?" Remus chuckled softly.

I looked up at him confusedly and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry… I was tired… Don't take that as like an insult on like… I dunno…" I blushed.

"Your cheeks are burning," his eyes widened.

He pressed his hands against my cheeks but that just made me blush even more.

"I love you so much right now. Just… in this little moment right here…" Remus whispered.

I smiled up at him and he kissed my nose.

"I love you too," I yawned "Again, that yawn does not affect what I mean to say…"

He chuckled and kissed me.

"OK. Just… don't yawn again until I stop…" he smiled against my lips.

I giggled as I kissed him and I trailed my fingers up his chest and around his neck. Remus' tongue danced along my lips and I smiled. After a while he pressed his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered.

"Thank you…" I yawned.

"OK. I guess you're tired. Sleepy time, now," he smiled.

I sighed and Remus kissed my eyelids. He then kissed my nose and then my lips. I smiled and rested my cheek against his warm chest.

"I love it when you do that," I smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that to you every single night I've spent with you. And I've been wanting to kiss you every single day. I only think about you on two occasions,"

"Only two?" I laughed.

"Day and Night,"

I smiled up at him and kissed his nose.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Remus wrapped his arms around me and pulled the covers around my shoulders. He kissed my eyelids and my nose and my lips again and I smiled into his chest. I closed my eyes and he rested his head so his lips were near my ear.

"Sleep well, my love," he said softly.

He said it so quietly that they only way I knew he had really said it was that I could feel his lips moving against my skin. I fell asleep moments later.


	40. Chapter 40

I woke up the next morning to Remus' light chuckle in my ear. I smiled and looked up at him.

"What's so funny? Is it my bed hair?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"No… It's you," he sighed.

"What do you mean?" I propped myself up on my elbow.

"Every morning that you've spent with me I see you and then it's like I'm falling in love with you all over again but now that I know that you love me too, I think I'm falling deeper and deeper,"

I smiled up at him and kissed him. Remus smiled against my lips and wound his arms around my waist. I slid my arms around his neck and he trailed his tongue along my lip. I sighed against his lips and he pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Morning breath…" he muttered putting his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry! I'll go brush my teeth," I blushed covering my mouth.

"No! Not you. Me!" Remus chuckled.

"Well I can't smell anything," I shrugged.

"Let me know when you do and I'll go brush my teeth,"

I kissed him again and he pulled me closer to him. My tummy started growling and I pulled away.

"I'm so sorry," I blushed.

"It's cool. I'll go and get breakfast," he nodded.

Remus kissed my nose and ran downstairs. I heard him in the kitchen and stretched in bed. I pulled on Remus' soft dressing gown and felt his scent hugging me. I went downstairs and yawned slightly. I walked into the kitchen and slipped my arms around Remus' waist.

"Hey, babe," he smiled.

"Scrambled eggs?" I grinned.

"Yeah," Remus turned around to face me and ran his fingers along his dressing gown "You're wearing my dressing gown."

"Yeah. It's so soft and it smells like you," I smiled.

"It looks good on you,"

"That's because it's like the most womanly man's dressing gown ever!" I laughed,

"It fluffy and it looks good on me," he shrugged shamelessly.

Remus pulled me towards him by the belt things on the dressing gown. I smiled and trailed my finger up his bare arms and around his neck.

"You… are… so… beautiful," he kissed me with each pause.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Right. Stop distracting me with your beauty for a second and let me sort out our breakfast," Remus chuckled.

He pushed his finger against my lips as I started to argue and I rolled my eyes. I kissed his cheek and hopped onto the counter. Remus put the food onto the plates and held them with one hand. He picked me up in his other arm and sat us down on the sofa.

"Scrambled eggs, bacon and hot chocolate," I nodded approvingly.

"Yeah. I've got a bit of a sweet tooth. It's a wonder I love you so much, you gave me toothache the day we met,"

"You're so cheesy!"

"You _are_ very sweet…"

I giggled as he gently nibbled my neck.

"What does my beautiful soulmate want to do today?"

"I dunno… Just… chill. And we could maybe go to the beach tomorrow,"

"Sounds perfect," Remus nodded.

We ate the rest of our breakfast and Remus kissed my cheek.

"Let me go and run you a nice warm bath," he smiled.

He ran upstairs and I stared after him. Oh my God he was way too perfect for me.

Remus came back downstairs and smiled at me.

"Do you want the water to go cold?" he chuckled.

"No. That was quick,"

"What do you think I used this for? To trim my nose hair?"

"Eww! You have long nose hair?"

"No! Well I don't think so… What do you think?"

He poked his nose so it looked like a pig snout and I laughed.

"You have a very nice nose," I smiled.

I stood up and kissed his nose. We went upstairs into the bathroom and I grinned at him.

"You are way too good to me,"

The room smelt like lavender and every now and then a bubble rose from the bath and burst in mid-air briefly filling the room with a light grapefruit smell. Creamy bubbles filled the bath and the room was half filled with steam.

"Well you should get to feel like a princess sometimes. You deserve it," Remus kissed my cheek.

"I love you so much," I grinned "It smells amazing."

"Good. I'll leave you to it," he nodded.

I kissed him and pulled off his dressing gown.

"I love you Remmie,"

"I love you too, Merc," he smiled.

I kissed him again but he reluctantly pulled away.

"OK. I need to stop kissing you and let you have a relaxing soak," Remus smiled.

"OK," I nodded.

I kissed his cheek again and he chuckled.

"Let me know if you need anything," he left and shut the door after him.

I smiled after him and slipped into the bath. I sighed happily as the warm water flowed over me and closed my eyes.

"God I love that boy…" I said softly.

I could see his smiling face beneath my closed eyelids. I smiled and wrote his name on the wall with my finger. I remembered the feeling of his fingers running up and down my arms… I remembered the feeling of his hand on my hips pulling me closer to him… I remembered the feeling of his arms around me when as he slept beside me… I remembered the feeling of his heart beating against my cheek or the palm of my hand… I remembered the way his scent wrapped itself around me whenever I wore clothes of his… I remembered the feeling of his arms snaking around my waist when he was kissing me… I remembered the feeling of his lips against mine… against my skin…

I felt myself sinking… falling deeper and deeper in love with him with every memory. In some ways, my memories of Remus are better than the real thing because I can make single seconds last forever but not even my memory can't remember his face in such… clarity…

I could hear him now. Calling out to me.

"Mercedes…! Mercedes…!" he called.

His beautiful voice seemed dull and foggy. I call back out to him but my love for him chokes me. Forcing my words back down my throat and around my heart. I could feel his hands on my arms and my face. I can hear him clearer now.

"Mercedes…!"

His voice sounds slower. A lot slower than normal. I try to tell him I love him but the words don't come out.

"Mercedes… Please wake up… You can't die on me… You can't leave me know… Not when I've only just got you…"

I could hear a note of panic in his voice. I tried to tell him to calm down. I tried to tell him I was perfectly fine but I couldn't. I couldn't move. I couldn't even open my eyes to look at him. I felt his lips pressing down on mine and air rushing into my lungs. It was like I was breathing again after a few hours.

I coughed and felt water pouring out of my mouth. My eyes snapped open and I realised I wasn't in the bath anymore. I was sitting on the floor with a towel wrapped around me. Remus' relieved face beamed down from above mine and I coughed some more.

"What happened? I thought I was in the bath?"

"You were unconscious,"

"No, I wasn't,"

"You looked like you were just sleeping but you were under the water and not breathing,"

"What? Hey you came in the bathroom when I was in the bath!" I yelled.

"It wasn't like that! I swear! Oh my God… It really wasn't like that,"

"Explain. Please,"

Remus put the plug in the sink and put his wand to his temple. He drew out the silvery memory and put it in the sink.

"Go on. I would go with you but…"

"Please come with me, Remus," I said softly.

He nodded and slipped his hand into mine. We dived into the memory filled sink and I blinked my eyes a few times. We were in the living room and Remus was standing behind me.

"Oh shit…" he muttered and stood in front of me.

"What?"

"There's a gap at the back…"

I looked over my shoulder and saw the towel tied behind my shoulder blades and behind my knees. That's why it's difficult to walk… There was a huge gap between each knot and my arse was exposed.

"Oh…" I blushed.

_PR was sitting on the sofa using his dumbbells and we could easily hear the soft splashing noises coming from upstairs. After a while there was a huge splash, a thud and absolute silence. PR bit his lip but the silence continued.  
He couldn't stand it any longer and went upstairs. He pressed his ear against the door and we could hear nothing. Absolute silence echoed around us and PR got nervous.  
"Mercedes? Are you OK? I heard a noise," he called softly through the door.  
PR said my name louder and louder and the panic rose in his voice.  
"She has better hearing than me so if she can't hear me now something must be wrong… Mercedes, love, I'm coming in…"  
PR covered his eyes and muttered a spell on the door. He went in and gasped. Remus and I followed and I gasped too. PM was completely submerged in the water and tiny bubbles were floating up from where her mouth should be.  
"Oh shit…" PR muttered.  
He rushed forward and moved the bubbles away from her face with his hand. She seemed so peaceful. So calm. Just like she was sleeping. The bubbles stopped floating up from her mouth. She wasn't breathing anymore.  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" PR muttered.  
He looked around and found a towel. He held it up with one hand so he couldn't see and Remus turned around. PR pulled PM out of the water with his free hand.  
"Oh my God… That's not her shoulder… or her hand…" PR mumbled.  
He had obviously grabbed hold of one of my breasts. PR and I blushed and I looked down at my feet. He dropped PM back into the water and cursed again. He peeked over the towel and caught hold of PM's shoulder. He hid behind the towel again and pulled her out. He wrapped the towel around her but as he gently laid her down on the floor, the towel slipped and hung limply around her waist, exposing her chest again.  
"Oh shit…"  
PR fixed the towel and tied it behind her back. He bit his lip as he held the bottoms corners. Not sure where to tie it. He tied the knot behind my knees and blushed bright red as his arm brushed PM's ass. I blushed again and bit my lip.  
"OK… OK," PR took deep breaths and looked down into PM's peaceful face.  
"Mercedes? Mercedes?" he called.  
PM didn't move.  
"She normally snaps open her eyes when I call her if she's asleep. And that's when I'm being quiet… What if she doesn't wake up…? No, no, no… She can't die. She can't leave me. Not when I've only just got her… Oh, God… If you ever did exist help her… I don't know what to do…" PR said softly.  
He called my name again getting louder and louder. He held PM's nose and breathed into her mouth. He leaned back slightly and she coughed. Relief washed over his face as she coughed some more and water tumbled out of her mouth. He made an odd movement as if to pull her into a hug but remembered what she was wearing.  
"What happened? I thought I was in the bath?" PM looked up at him confusedly.  
We rose back out of the sink and we couldn't stop blushing._

"I love you, Remus," I smiled up at him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder.

"You could've died…" he whispered.

"I know. I'm so sorry I put you through that… I don't even think I would've coped…"

Remus wrapped his arms around me and the feeling of his hands against my bare back felt good. Reassuring. He pulled me closer and closer to him and his fingers moved further and further into the towel. I kissed him and felt his kisses deepening against my lips. The towel slipped again but I didn't bother to pick it back up. Neither did Remus. I felt his hands wandering over my chest and back and stomach, enjoying this new freedom and passion.

"I love you," he breathed against my lips.

I nodded and trailed my tongue across his lips. I loved him so much. So, so much. I shivered as the bath water dried on my skin and Remus pulled back slightly.

"You are so beautiful…" he whispered.

"I love you," I whispered back.

"I'll go and get us a butterbeer and let you dry up,"

He quickly pulled the plug and waited until he was sure it wasn't deep enough for me to drown in before leaving. I smiled at him and giggled at my reflection in the mirror. I peeked through the door and saw Remus punching the air, a huge grin on his face. He caught me watching, blushed and ran downstairs.

I giggled again and dried myself. I pulled on Remus' dressing gown and tidied the water up from the floor. I went downstairs to see Remus standing in the kitchen with a butterbeer in each hand.

"Hey, beautiful," he smiled.

"You are adorable, do you know that?" I giggled softly and kissed him.

"Why thank you,"

Remus put the butterbeers down and slid his hands around my waist. After a while his fingers slid up my back and into the front of the dressing gown. His hands explored again and I gasped at how cold they were.

"Do you mind if I go to the store quickly? I need to buy some milk and stuff," Remus breathed.

"Yes… You know I think I would probably say yes to any question right now," I whispered.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes,"

"Are my hands cold?"

"Yes but they're warming up a little bit," I smirked against his lips.

"Are you a lesbian?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"No!" I laughed.

"Good! OK. Let me get dressed and I'll be back in five minutes. Max,"

I nodded and kissed his cheek. Remus apparated upstairs and got changed quickly. I heard him disapparating and I ran upstairs.

I went into the office and found a piece of spare parchment.

'Katie.  
I have amazing news. It's a long story so I'll cut it short… I almost drowned in the bath and then got to 2nd base with Remus! Love you!  
Merc xx'

I gave it to Midnight and told her to take it to Katie. I got dressed in the bedroom and drank some of my butterbeer in the living room. I waited for Remus to come home and almost fell asleep on the sofa.

"Are you tired, babe?" Remus chuckled softly.

I opened my eyes and looked deep into his. I gently ran my finger across the biggest scar on his face and smiled.

"You're so beautiful…" I whispered.

Remus blushed slightly beneath my fingers and kissed my nose.

"One second…" he said softly.

He ran into the kitchen, put the bags down and ran back. Remus pulled me onto his lap and ran his fingers through my hair. I kissed his cheek and rested my head in his neck/shoulder.

"I love this…" Remus whispered.

"What?"

"This. Just holding you like this… In my arms… Feeling your warmth running through me… feeling your heart beating against mine… feeling your breathing in time with mine… feeling our love course through my veins like electricity… feeling you… against me…"

"I love it to. It feels like… like we're somehow connected with this invisible force. It's indescribable," I smiled.

"I know. I love you so much…"

I smiled up at him and kissed him. Remus tightened his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. I smiled into his neck/shoulder and lightly kissed his skin.

"I love you too," I said softly.

We sat there for a while until we hear a loud tapping noise. Remus' head snapped up and his arms tightened around me.

"Chill, babe. It's just an owl," I laughed softly.

I lifted my head and pointed at the window.

"You know I think maybe love's affecting my hearing,"

"No. It's just you're getting so relaxed that you don't use them as much as you used to. I know the effect I have on you. You forget everything and just… become one with yourself,"

"Yeah. I do. And now I need to see who that letter's from before that poor owl passes out,"

I laughed softly and slid off his lap. Remus opened the window and Errol flew in. He landed on my arm and dropped the letter onto my lap.

"It's from one of the Weasley's," I smiled.

"Go on. Open it,"

I opened the letter and bit my lip.

"What?" Remus asked "Read it out loud,"

"It just says

'Remus and Mercedes.  
Katie told George and George told Fred and Fred told me. I know what happened. Come to the burrow at once. Apparate straight into the kitchen. I will be waiting for you.  
Molly'"

"What does she mean 'I know what happened'?"

"I… I… I might've told Katie what happened. Not the details just that I almost drowned in the bath and then a while after we got to 2nd base…" I blushed.

"You know she's gonna kill us right?" Remus groaned.

He pulled me up by my hands and wrapped his arms around me. I slid my arms around his waist and we disapparated. I felt us stopping for a second and then going off again. I suddenly felt hands on my back pulling me away from Remus.

"Remus?" I gasped.

"Mercedes…?" Remus called softly.

The hands pulling me away from Remus turned out to be Molly's.

"Ginny, Ron, go upstairs," she yelled at them.

"But, mum!" Ron groaned.

"NOW!" she yelled.

They both grumbled and trooped upstairs. Molly forced me into a chair and Arthur clapped Remus on the back.

"So we heard what happened. You need to explain," Molly looked us deadly in the eye.

"I thought this would happen…" Remus muttered.

"Start talking, Remus," Molly glared.

"OK. I can't really explain what happened so… Take my memory. Take it,"

Remus passed her a vial with the memory in it and I nodded.

"So that's where we stopped off…"

"Yeah. I had to get it out of the sink,"

"OK. Go put it in that sink then, love," I smiled.

He nodded and put the plug in the sink. He tipped in his memory and looked up at Arthur and Molly.

"Just dive on in," Remus pointed over his shoulder.

Molly hesitated slightly and dived in. Remus stopped Fred, George and Arthur before they dived in.

"Don't look at her," he hissed.

"We won't," Arthur shook his head.

"You know I might just go in with you," I nodded.

"Me too," Remus agreed.

He slipped his hand into mine and we all dived in. _PR was running upstairs and we were all following him.  
"Mercedes? Are you OK? I heard a noise," he called softly through the door.  
PR said my name louder and louder and the panic rose in his voice.  
"She has better hearing than me so if she can't hear me now something must be wrong… Mercedes, love, I'm coming in…"  
PR covered his eyes and muttered a spell on the door. He went in and gasped. We followed and they gasped too. PM was completely submerged in the water and tiny bubbles were floating up from where her mouth should be.  
"Oh shit…" PR muttered.  
He rushed forward and moved the bubbles away from her face with his hand. The bubbles stopped floating up from her mouth. She wasn't breathing anymore.  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" PR muttered.  
He looked around and found a towel. He held it up with one hand so he couldn't see and Remus made sure that the boys had turned around. PR pulled PM out of the water with his free hand.  
"Oh my God… That's not her shoulder… or her hand…" PR mumbled.  
I blushed and Fred and George had to bite their lips so they didn't laugh. He dropped PM back into the water and cursed again. He peeked over the towel and caught hold of PM's shoulder. He hid behind the towel again and pulled her out. He wrapped the towel around her but as he gently laid her down on the floor, the towel slipped and hung limply around her waist exposing her chest again.  
"Oh shit…"  
PR fixed the towel and tied it behind her back. He bit his lip as he held the bottoms corners. Not sure where to tie it. He tied the knot behind her knees and blushed bright red as his arm brushed past PM's ass. _

I blushed again and bit my lip.

_"__OK… OK," PR took deep breaths and looked down into PM's peaceful face._

"You can turn back around now," Remus whispered.

The boys all turned around and looked down at PM nervously. Molly was chewing on her fingers.

_"__Mercedes? Mercedes?" he called.  
PM didn't move.  
"She normally snaps open her eyes when I call her if she's asleep. And that's when I'm being quiet… What if she doesn't wake up…? No, no, no… She can't die. She can't leave me. Not when I've only just got her… Oh, God… If you ever did exist help her… help us… I don't know what to do…" PR said softly.  
He called my name again getting louder and louder. He held PM's nose and breathed into her mouth. He leaned back slightly and she coughed. Relief washed over his face as she coughed some more and water tumbled out of her mouth. He made an odd movement as if to pull me into a hug but remembered what I was wearing._

Remus gently pulled us all out of the sink so we wouldn't see what happened next and Molly ran to me. She pulled me into her arms and kissed my cheek. She then squeezed Remus' hand and nodded.

"I'm so sorry. I know how hard that must have been for you," he smiled sadly.

"You say it like I died," I laughed.

"You almost did," Remus whispered.

I frowned at him and slipped my hand into his. I squeezed his hand and ran my thumb over his knuckles. He moved his hand from mine and put his arms around my shoulders. I slid my arms slid around his waist and I buried my face in his chest.

"I didn't wanna lose you. I'd only just got you. It was so scary. I have no idea how I would've lived without you…" he said softly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm OK though. I'm fine. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," I whispered.

Remus kissed the top of my head and I breathed in his scent.

"I love you so much, Merc. So very much,"

"I love you too, Remmie. I love you too,"

I looked up at him and kissed his nose. Our eyes locked and for a minute we couldn't look away.

"So how did it happen?" Fred asked.

"Well she kissed me afterwards and the towel slipped…" Remus said softly but clearly.

"And well… his hands were wandering…" I blushed slightly.

"Well I would've let go straight away but you didn't pull the towel back up and I didn't feel you blushing. You just pulled me closer to you,"

"So it's my fault?"

"Well if you hadn't have been so darn beautiful, I might've stopped myself!"

"Really now?"

"I…"

I laughed and kissed his nose.

"I wouldn't have stopped you anyway," I winked.

"That's what we're worried about," Molly sighed.

"What do you mean?" I turned around in Remus's arms to face her.

"If you hadn't have stopped what would've happened next?"

"I dunno. We would've eventually stopped?" Remus shrugged.

"No. You would've gone further. Much further than '2nd base'," she whispered.

"Huh? Oh…" I blushed.

"We… No… I would've… I… I…"

"She's underage, Remus. I don't really care what you do in your spare time but if it had gone any further then it would be illegal. I don't think that your relationship would be very good if you were in prison, Remus,"

"I… I… I would never have… I knew she was underage… I…"

Remus ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip.

"Stop biting your lip, babe…" I said softly "We never planned it. It just… happened."

"I know but… If we hadn't had stopped when we did… Do you think we maybe would've… gone further…?" Remus whispered nervously.

"I don't know. I really don't,"

I turned back around in his arms and looked into his eyes.

"Mercedes…? If… if we didn't stop… if we… you know… would I… would I have been your first?" he said so softly only I could hear him.

I blushed and nodded. I felt my eyes turn pink and couldn't look him in the eye anymore.

"And… would I have been yours?" I whispered.

He nodded and I smiled.

"I will wait for you," Remus breathed.

I looked deep into his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry you'll have to wait. You've been waiting for years…" I mumbled.

"I would wait an eternity for you. I don't actually care about the physical but if we ever do… It has to be legal,"

I nodded and kissed him.

"And besides…" he breathed against my lips "If we're both each other's first you won't realise if I'm totally shit…"

I laughed softly and ran my fingers through his hair.

"It'll make it more special if we're each other's firsts," I nodded.

He nodded back and I pressed my forehead to his.

"I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you too," Remus kissed my nose.

"Do you promise me you won't do anything until she's eighteen?" Molly asked.

"Eighteen? I thought I come of age at seventeen?" I turned around to face her.

Remus fingers linked themselves together over my stomach.

"You do but it won't be legal in the muggle world and since you're muggle born…" Arthur nodded.

"Damn… Two years then, love. Just two short years," I nodded at Remus.

He nodded back and kissed my cheek.

"Two years," he nodded.

"And might I add, congratulations, buddy," Arthur clapped Remus on the back again.

Remus looked at him confusedly and Arthur nodded down at me. I blushed and gently hit his arm.

"You're not supposed to say that!" I laughed.

"Why not?"

"You're married, maybe?"

"She knows I'm just joking. Don't you, Molly, darling," Arthur smiled at her.

She folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hmm… Until you stop thinking about _her_breasts, there is no way you are even going to _see_ mine," Molly stormed off with her arms still crossed over her chest.

I blushed and Arthur ran after her.

"You know I was just kidding, honey! You know I see her as my daughter!" he yelled.

Fred and George mimed being sick into the sink. Remus released me and quickly took his memory back out of the sink. He put it back into his head and my eyes turned pink. He slipped his hand into mine and smiled down at me.

"That is not a good image…" George muttered.

"Well they obviously like doing it a lot seeing the number of children they have," Remus smirked evilly.

"Oh, please don't,"

"They're probably making up in the bedroom as we speak,"

"Remus!" I laughed hitting him.

"La, la, la, we're not listening…" the twins sang with their fingers in their ears.

Remus chuckled and kissed me.

"Did you make sure they didn't see anything?" I whispered.

He nodded and kissed me again.

"You know the boys might not be able to hear us but they sure can see us,"

"Shame…"

I giggled against his lips and pulled him closer to me.

"Mercedes?" Fred called loudly.

I turned around reluctantly and still saw his fingers in his ears.

"I need to talk to you! In private!"

I pulled his fingers out of his ears and nodded.

"Sure. Where?"

"My room?"

"Sure," I nodded.

"Lupin, can you come too?" Fred asked him.

"If you call him by his first name," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"But, Merc… He used to be our teacher…"

"So? I call him by his first name,"

"You're his girlfriend. I'm not,"

"Jealous I get to be with Remus now are we?" I winked.

"Mercedes, leave the poor guy alone," Remus chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You know I might just pull that tongue out of your pretty little head,"

"Sure you will,"

He kissed me and gently bit my tongue. I giggled against his lips and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Guys?" Fred blushed slightly.

"Sorry," I blushed.

"You look adorable when you blush, you know that?" Remus whispered.

"Shh now. Or I'll kiss you,"

"You say that like it's a bad thing,"

"It is when Fred's uncomfortable,"

"Whoops…" Remus muttered looking up at Fred.

"Yeah… Hi," Fred gave him a big wave.

I laughed and we went upstairs into his room. George was still singing to himself in the kitchen with his fingers in his ears. I sat down on Fred's bed and he sat opposite me on George's. Remus sat beside me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"How… how did you know?" Fred asked.

"Know what?" Remus asked him.

"Know that you two were soulmates,"

"I… I…" I blushed slightly and looked down at my shoes.

"Well… That day on the train is one I'll never forget. I felt so guilty… I woke up to absolute darkness and muffled voices. I felt the dementor in the room and sent it off. When I could see again two people were passed out on the floor. My dead best friend's son that I hadn't seen for twelve years and this beautiful girl and… I turned to the beautiful one… She woke up and looked into my eyes with these captivating brown ones and I almost couldn't look away. The only thing that made me stop looking into her eyes and listening to her honey-like voice was telling myself that she was now one of my students…"

"Same with me. He was just so gorgeous and strong and I felt him. I felt his past and he was just so interesting… I knew I wouldn't be able to keep away from him,"

"When she was in my lessons I had to train myself not to watch her working. I noticed how cute her handwriting was and how smart she was and how beautiful she was. One time I noticed how distracted she was and then we got talking…"

"He just seemed so upset so I had to make him happy. I'd seen his smile a few times at dinner and breakfast and I wanted to see it again. We got talking and we became friends. I realised that he was all I could think about,"

"I wanted to see her all of the time but she was always rushing off to see Snape. I thought she'd just used me. She gave me the potion and I found out I loved her. I almost kissed her and told her how I felt but I couldn't,"

"How did you know you loved her though?" Fred asked.

"It… It's the weakest I've ever felt. It was like my heart had swollen so big I couldn't contain it. It was like it didn't belong to me anymore. Like it belonged to him but I didn't care. I wanted him to have it and didn't want anything in return. Except his heart. In exchange for mine…" I whispered.

"Mercedes, you have _never_been weak," Remus looked down into my soul.

"Well that's how I felt. It was like that all the way until I kissed you. It was… it was…"

"It was like I was drunk. My thoughts were only of her and my head was full of clouds. The whole time I felt like I was wading through warm water and every now and then she'd hug me and I'd sink. It was like I was drowning in my own love for her and only she could save me,"

"Exactly," I nodded at him.

"It was a good feeling. I felt so helpless but so happy I didn't care,"

"Hmm… Then she's the only one who can save me…" Fred mumbled.

"Yup," I sighed.

I rested my head on Remus' shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"Do you think you could love two people at the same time?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. I think it was Johnny Depp who said 'If you ever love two people at the same time, chose the second because if you ever truly loved the first you wouldn't have fallen for the second,'" Remus nodded.

"Crap…"

"What's wrong, Freddie?" I asked softly.

"I love her. I really do love her. I feel exactly the same way you feel about each other for her. I know she likes me too but she loves this other guy as well,"

"When did she fall in love with this other guy? Before or after you?"

"After…" Fred sighed.

He held his head in his hands and suddenly yelled out.

"No!"

"What's wrong?" I sat up.

"Don't you _dare_ look into my mind again!" Fred growled at Remus.

"Mercedes. Go and say hi to Ron and Ginny," Remus said gently.

"Be good," I said nervously.

I kissed their cheeks and went to go and find Ron and Ginny. They were sitting in Ron's room talking and smiled when they saw me.

"Is it true?" Ron asked.

"What's true?" I asked.

"That you got to 2nd base with Lupin,"

"Well… He wasn't wearing a top and I wasn't wearing a top…" I mumbled.

"Go Lupin!" Ron grinned.

"That's what your dad said…"

"Really?" Ginny laughed.

I blushed and nodded.

"Are you still up for the Quidditch World Cup Final?" Ron asked.

"Oh my God! I totally forgot! Oh my God yes, yes, yes! When're Harry and Hermione getting here?"

"Next week. Dumbledore said that Harry has to stay with the Devil family for at least one week a year so it's definitely his home,"

"Yeah," I nodded "I know."

"So where's Prince Charming?" Ginny asked.

"…Having a fight with your brother!" I gasped and ran out.

I ran back into the twin's room and sighed with relief. Remus and Fred were standing in the middle of the room hugging.

"Hey, guys," I said confusedly.

"Hey," Fred broke apart embarrassingly.

"Crap…" I groaned.

"What?" Remus asked.

"You're gay aren't you? I knew you were just too good to be true. You're just so good looking and have such a good taste in clothes and always seemed to notice what I was wearing…" I held my head in my hands.

Remus burst out laughing and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know I'm a good liar but I couldn't make up all of my feelings for you and kiss you and everything," he chuckled.

"Good because I'd be a bit annoyed if it turned out you were gay and had a mega crush on Fred…"

"He's such a beautiful man," Remus sighed.

I laughed at him and gently hit his arm.

"I know right?" Fred winked at Remus.

"So do you wanna explain what just happened?" I asked.

"What, a bro can't hug a bro nowadays?" Remus said confusedly.

"Since when did you say 'bro'?" I laughed.

"When you made me feel young again," Remus stroked my cheek.

I smiled and kissed him.

"Guys, no matter how far you stick your tongues down each other's throats, I'm still here," Fred said awkwardly.

"I was not shoving my tongue down his throat!" I laughed.

"No but he was,"

I stuck my tongue out at him and Remus kissed my cheek.

"Harry and Hermione are coming up next week for the cup," I grinned.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you were going to that. When is it, Fred?" Remus asked him.

"Not this Thursday but next Thursday," he nodded.

"So that's in… ten days," Remus nodded.

"Yeah," Fred smiled.

"You look after her, Fred. And if Ireland wins, don't get her too drunk please,"

"Sure," Fred laughed.

"It'll just be dad there and since he's a bit of a wuss he won't let us have any booze even if we do win,"

"Hey, don't say that about your dad," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's true though. And he's a bit of a perv too,"

"That's where George gets it from," Remus smiled to himself.

"Hey!" I laughed.

"You can't deny it, Merc. They both talk about your boobs,"

"Well…"

Fred and Remus laughed and I smiled at them.

"I'm so glad you guys came round. I needed that," Fred nodded.

"Anytime, Fred," Remus nodded.

I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. We went back downstairs and saw Arthur and Molly kissing on the sofa. Remus wolf whistled and they broke apart. Molly blushed and I laughed at them.

"Are you guys heading home now?" Arthur asked straightening Molly's robes.

"Yeah. We just thought we'd let you know. Is George still in the kitchen?" Remus smiled.

"Oh fudge…" Molly blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes," I laughed.

We went into the kitchen and I gently took George's fingers out of his ears. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"We went upstairs ages ago and we're leaving now," I laughed.

"OK," he smiled.

I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Is Percy coming to the World Cup?" I asked him.

"Er, yeah. Yeah he is," George nodded.

"OK," I ran upstairs and Remus ran up after me.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Saying hi to Percy. I wanna at least be on speaking terms with him. I feel like… Like he's gonna be there at one of the hardest moments in my life so I want us to be OK when it happens and the first step to building a relationship with someone is to say hi,"

Remus nodded at me and I knocked on Percy's door.

"Percy? Can I come in?" I called.

"If you must…" he sighed.

I went in and smiled at him.

"Hi, Percy. What're you working on there?"

"It's for my new job," he nodded.

He started talking about whatever his job was and the project thing he was working on but I wasn't listening. I nodded and smiled at the appropriate moments and I actually got a smile from him.

"Well I'm glad you've found something you're passionate in," I smiled at him.

"Thank you," he smiled back.

"Erm, Percy?"

"Yes, Mercedes?"

"Could you send me an owl when Harry and Hermione get here?" I asked.

"I thought you'd ask for something… That's the only reason people come in here…" Percy muttered to himself "Sure."

"I'm sorry, Percy. You don't have to. I can ask Ron or Ginny or one of the twins to tell me it's just that I'm worried they'd forget in the moment of it all and you are the most reliable person in this house. Other than your mother of course…"

"Thank you. I'll tell you when they get here," he smiled.

"Thanks, Percy," I smiled.

I held my arms out for a hug but rethought it and held my arms limply by my sides.

"Do you mind?" Percy asked Remus.

Remus smiled and nodded at him.

Percy pulled me into a hug and I smiled into his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and then kissed his cheek.

"OK. I'll see you, Percy,"

Remus shook Percy's hand and slipped his into mine. I smiled at Percy as we left and Remus held the front door open for me.

"Goodbye, Arthur. Goodbye, Molly," Remus smiled at them.

"Bye you two. Has Ron told you about the World Cup?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah he has. It's so cool!" I grinned.

"I know. We're getting two tents to camp in. One for you Hermione and Ginny and one for us lads," he smiled.

"Aren't you going too, Molly?" Remus asked.

"No. I'm staying here. William and Charlie are going to the World Cup too,"

"Really? I haven't seen Billie and Charlie for ages!" I grinned.

"Me neither. They must be so big now…" Remus smiled to himself.

"Yeah. Bill's working in some distant branch of Gringotts and Charlie's working with dragons in Romania," Arthur grinned.

"Wow…" Remus nodded "Hagrid must be so jealous…"

"He is. When his dragon Norbert grew too big they had to give him to Charlie," I shrugged.

"Poor Hagrid…"

I nodded.

"We'll see you soon then," Molly smiled.

I nodded and pulled her into a hug. I did the same to Arthur and kissed their cheeks. Molly pulled Remus into a hug and kissed his cheek. He whispered something into her ear and she giggled. Remus shook Arthur's hand and he winked and him.

Remus blushed slightly and slid his arm around my shoulders. We went outside and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Remus pulled me closer to him and we apparated back home.

I leaned back slightly and saw we were in the living room. We sat down on the sofa and Remus pulled me onto his lap.

"Can you pass me my wand, love?" he asked.

"Er, sure. Where is it?"

"In my pocket and you're kinda sitting on it,"

"Oh. Sorry, babe,"

I leaned forward and pulled his wand out of his pocket. I gave it to him and he muttered a spell in the direction of the stairs. The bed covers floated down the stairs towards us and Remus wrapped them around me. He shuffled me around slightly on his lap so we laying side by side on the sofa.

I sighed happily as he tightened his arms around me. I looked deep into his eyes and smiled.

"You're so beautiful," we said at the same time.

We laughed and he pressed his forehead against mine. The way he looked into my eyes chilled me to the bone. It was like he was looking straight into my soul.

"I love you…" Remus whispered.

I smiled and nodded. I kissed him and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too…" I breathed against his lips.

We kicked our shoes off and laid there in each other's arms for a while just looking into each other's eyes.

"The er… the reason I brought the quilt down here was so we could watch a film…" Remus whispered.

"Hmm… What film?" I breathed.

"You know… I can't actually remember for the life of me…" Remus chuckled softly.

I laughed and smiled into his chest.

"What film should we watch then, Remmie?"

"I dunno… I feel in a weird mood today. I have Charlie and the Chocolate Factory on DVD,"

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? I love that film. Which one? Is it the old one or the new one with Johnny Depp?"

"The old one. I think the old one's better,"

"That's because it is,"

Remus muttered a spell again and the TV turned itself on. We sung along with all of the songs and I couldn't stop smiling the whole way through.

"I love that song…" I said softly when it had finished.

"Which one?"

"The one when they go into the chocolate factory and see everything,"

"Sing it,"

"My singing voice is really crap,"

"It's not. Trust me. Please sing it. Sing it for me,"

I sighed and bit my lip. Pure Imagination Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

Remus grinned and moved a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Beautiful. Just… beautiful," he smiled.

I blushed slightly and looked away from him. He kissed me and cupped my face in his hands. I breathed in his scent and slid my arms around his waist.

"Molly…" Remus groaned.

I pulled away from him and looked at him confusedly.

"Molly? As in Molly Weasley?"

"Yeah…" Remus sighed.

"Great… Never date older guys… They will fall in love with your best friends mum!" I yelled.

I slid off of his lap and went into the bedroom.

"Mercedes?" Remus called after me and ran up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making a cake. What does it look like, Remus? I'm packing my bags and going to stay with Katie,"

"Why?"

"Hmm… Well you've been really flirty with her for ages now and then when you're kissing me you say her name?"

"What? You think I like Molly?" Remus chuckled.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Get off me…" I protested weakly.

"You don't want me too, my love… I am _not_in love with Molly Weasley. For one she's not my type, for two she's married, for three she's got seven kids, for four she's not you. She's pretty but hasn't got your level of beauty or kindness or… She's not you. And for the flirty stuff well I don't know. We've always been flirty. That's just how we've always been. It's not serious or anything we both know that and I have no idea why. It's like you and George,"

"You mean it?"

"I mean it,"

"Then why did you say her name?"

"Because I almost did something but then I remembered what she said and I was kinda pissed with her,"

"What was you gonna do?"

"I dunno…" Remus whispered trailing his fingers up my spine to my bra strap.

He ran his fingers along it and dropped his arms to his sides.

"But if I got arrested for being a paedophile then I won't be able to see you much. And apparently prison food is really crap…"

I laughed at him and kissed his nose.

"I'm sorry I got angry," I whispered.

"No I'm sorry that you thought that about me. I'll stop flirting with Molly. I swear,"

I nodded and slipped my hand back into his.

"Do you wanna go back downstairs?" Remus asked.

I nodded and he picked me up into his arms. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. We sat back down on the sofa and Remus pulled the covers over us and put his hand on my knee.

"I love you so much…" Remus whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I smiled.

I pulled the covers over our heads and kissed him. His hands pulled me closer as he kissed me deeper and deeper. His kissed trailed down my neck and I moaned softly into the darkness. His lips were warm against my skin and his arms were tight around my waist. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and smiled.

"Hmm… You know… every time we get into an argument, you can't just turn me into jelly and I'll forgive you…"

"I'll do my best… to make sure… we never… get into… an argument… again…" Remus kissed my neck with each pause "But if… we do… I plan on… doing everything… in my power… to end it… and if that… includes turning you… into jelly… so be it…"

I giggled softly and ran one hand down one of his strong arms and over his chest. My fingers trailed over his soft skin and I felt him shiver slightly against me. I slowly trailed my fingers up his shirt and over his abs, feeling the curves of his smooth skin beneath my fingertips.

"Mmm… Remus…" I moaned softly.

My body curved slightly to fit beside him and I felt his tongue dance across my skin. I closed my eyes and buried my nose in Remus' golden-brown hair. His skin was so firm and solid beneath my fingers, the only thing assuring me he was real was the warmth coming from him and his sweet breath on my neck. Remus looked into my eyes and kissed my nose.

"Damn… You know, I think you're beautiful scent is actually making me high in this tiny space…" he whispered.

I laughed softly and moved the covers from our heads. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I make you high, do I?"

"Hmm… Just a bit… Well I wouldn't know I guess I'm pretty stoned now…" Remus chuckled softly.

"Why are we being so quiet?" I yelled.

"Way to ruin a moment…" Remus laughed.

I grinned and him and slid off his lap. I went into the kitchen and got us a butterbeer each. Remus pulled me back onto his lap making me spill half of my butterbeer down myself.

"I'm wearing a white t-shirt genius!" I laughed.

"Well I just wanted to hug you. I didn't really think about what you were wearing…"

I rolled my eyes at him and shuffled around on his lap so I was comfortable. Remus' arms tightened on my waist and he chuckled.

"Blue…" he smiled.

"Huh? Oh… my bra… You know just because we've gotten to 2nd base doesn't mean you're allowed to look at them all the time," I laughed and blushed.

I felt my eyes turn pink and his gaze slowly worked its way up from my chest to my eyes.

"Shame…"

"Can you dry it for me, babe?"

"As you wish,"

He picked up his wand from the coffee table and muttered a drying spell. I shivered slightly at the sudden warmness and Remus tightened his arms around me. We drank some of our butterbeer and put them on the coffee table out of harm's way. I rested my cheek against Remus' neck/shoulder and breathed in his warm scent.

"It's turquoise, not blue," I whispered.

"My bad…" Remus chuckled softly.

"Remmie? Do you think I've grown?"

"Yeah. When we were just friends I used to wonder how far I'd have to bend my head down to kiss you. And then I'd wonder if you'd stand on tip toes to reach me or hit me and run…"

"Hey, you know I'm not the kinda girl who runs after she's been randomly kissed. If you had kissed me, yeah, I probably would've stood on tip toes,"

"But now you don't have to,"

"Go me!" I grinned.

"Go, you!" Remus smiled.

I slid my arms around his waist and he placed his hand on my knee. I closed my eyes for a second and Remus pulled me closer to him.

"I don't see why Molly thought our relationship was all about the physical…" he muttered suddenly.

"I know. It's probably because I'm sixteen,"

"Wow I've just realised how much of a hypocrite I am…"

"What do you mean? You're not a hypocrite,"

"Molly thought we were going to do the physical because you're sixteen and that's exactly what I thought…"

"Excuse me?" I looked up at him and shuffled away slightly.

"No, not now!" Remus chuckled "In the Christmas Holidays."

"You might wanna explain a bit more. You want to have sex in the Christmas Holidays?"

"No! I was getting dressed one time in the Christmas Holidays and I was thinking about what it might be like if we went out and then I remembered that you're sixteen and sixteen year olds are legally allowed to have sex right so I was nervous because I was scared that if we ever did got out and then you wanted to… you know and there wasn't enough of me to work with…"

Remus blushed bright red and I laughed at him.

"You're adorable, do you know that?" I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks…"

"I've had no experience but I think there's _definitely _enough to work with…" I breathed in his ear.

A smile played on his lips and he wrapped his arms tighter around me. Our bodies were pressed up against each other so tightly that I thought we were one person. I could feel his warmth flooding through me and his smile against my head.

"Thank you," Remus smiled.

I could feel his blush fading and hear his heart beating so close to mine. It seemed as if our heart rates were speeding up as if they were trying to get closer together. I closed my eyes and smiled. I wanted to stay like this forever.

"Mercedes?" Remus whispered.

I nodded but kept my eyes closed.

"You're allowed to breathe, you know,"

I realised I'd been holding my breath and exhaled deeply onto his neck. Goosebumps rose on his skin and he shuffled around to get closer to me. I smiled and fell asleep.

I woke up in bed with Remus crouching on the floor beside my head.

"Remus?" I yawned.

"You fell asleep on me so I brought you upstairs. How come you're so tired? We got a good night's sleep and you already slept off your hot chocolate…"

"It's your fault with your gorgeous smell. It was like I was tucked up in bed and then you had to go and smell so relaxing and refreshing at the same time…" I sighed.

He smiled and kissed my nose.

"When did you say my tattoo's gonna come of?" I asked.

"Every year. I'll top it up each time I top up mine,"

"What do you mean 'top it up'?"

"I'll do the spell again each year,"

"Oh OK,"

I patted the bed beside me and Remus jumped over my head. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Remmie? How… how long do you think we'll be together?" I asked softly.

"Oh crap… Are you hinting that you wanna break up?"

"No! I was just think if I would still be here for the next Christmas Holidays or for the start of the next year or at the end of next year or…"

"What brought all of this on?"

"Well you said you do that every year, right? So I was thinking would I still be here for New Year's Eve,"

"You will and I'll kiss you at midnight just to make sure,"

"Bu what if I'm not. What if you realise you don't like me by then?"

"Well I don't like you now. I love you. And we'll still be together at New Year's Eve… unless you stop loving me of course,"

"I'll never stop loving you…"

"Then we'll still be together by New Year's Eve and maybe a little longer after that," Remus nodded.

I nodded and kissed him. I buried my head in his chest and we laid there like that.


	41. Chapter 41

Two days later, I organised for all of us to go down to the beach. It was the morning of that day and I woke up without Remus.

"Remmie?" I called.

"I'm downstairs, my love!" he yelled.

I smiled at his voice and groaned. He'd taken his fluffy dressing gown with him. I shrugged and went downstairs anyway. I smiled when I saw him and ran my fingers through my messy hair.

"Morning, beautiful," he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"How can you say 'Morning, beautiful' when I have bed hair?" I yawned.

"I think you're hair looks wild. Untameable. Just like you," Remus kissed my nose.

I smiled and pulled him closer to me by the ropes of his dressing gown.

"Here. Put this on. You're getting goosebumps and it's not because of me," he shrugged off his dressing gown.

Remus draped it around my shoulders and tied it around my waist. He smiled at me and looked into my eyes.

"I can't have my soulmate getting cold now, can I?" he smiled.

"You're gonna burn whatever it is you're cooking…"

"Oh shit…"

Remus turned back around and put the food onto two plates.

"Remmie? Can I have an orange juice instead of a hot chocolate? I don't wanna fall asleep at the beach…"

"Sure," he nodded "Go on into the living room and I'll be right there."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. I sat on the sofa and breathed in his scent from his dressing gown. I smiled and closed my eyes for a second.

"You really love sleeping don't you?" Remus chuckled.

"I wasn't sleeping. I was just thinking with my eyes shut,"

"What were you thinking about?"

"… You…"

A smile spread across his face and he kissed the top of my head.

"Sausages, scrambled eggs and an egg and bacon sandwich," I smiled.

"Yup. Do you think I over cooked the bacon?"

I nervously took a bite and smiled.

"I think this is the best bacon you've ever made me," I nodded.

"Good," Remus bit his sandwich and egg yolk dribbled over his lips.

I laughed at him and kissed him. The egg yolk ran across my tongue and he smiled against my lips.

"Yummy?" he asked.

I nodded and ate my breakfast. It was actually the best cooked breakfast I've ever had. I smiled up at Remus and kissed his cheek.

"Just let me get dressed and get rid of my morning breath," I smiled.

"Morning breath?" Remus kissed me "What morning breath?"

I smiled at him and ran upstairs. I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I had my sunglasses perched on my head and my phone in my pocket so I could listen to my music.

"You look beautiful," Remus smiled.

I blushed slightly and kissed him.

"Let me just get dressed and we'll go,"

I nodded at him and took his plate into the kitchen. He jogged upstairs and I started the washing up. I was listening to my music through my headphones. I was listening to 'She Doesn't Mind by Sean Paul' so I was obviously dancing to it as I washed the dishes.

Remus' arms were suddenly sliding around my waist from behind. He took one of my headphones out of my ear and put it in his own.

"Good song…" he breathed in my ear.

I smiled as he danced with me. I giggled as he hummed the tune in my ear. I tapped him on the nose and bubbles blew over his face. He gasped and tickled my ribs. I giggled and squirmed while trying to do the washing up.

"Stop!" I giggled "I just need to finish this and we can go!"

"Hmm… But she doesn't mind…" he smirked.

"I cannot believe you just said that…" I laughed and tapped his nose again.

More bubbles covered his face and his smiled broadened. He turned me around in his arms and looked into my eyes. He kissed me and I groaned against his lips.

"Stop turning me into jelly…" I sighed running my fingers through his hair.

"OK. I'll stop and let you 'do the washing up'" Remus breathed against my lips.

I shook my head and his arms tightened around my waist. He flicked his wand over my shoulder and I heard the dishes washing themselves.

"OK. Let's go," I smiled.

Remus nodded and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We disapparated away and I opened my eyes.

"It's a nice day," I smiled.

"Yeah. And your smile just made it even brighter,"

I blushed and knocked on the door of the burrow. Molly answered the door with a smile and let us in. I slipped my hand into Remus' and we sat down in the living room. Fred, George, Katie, Laura, Lee and Janice all ran downstairs and I pulled them all into a hug. I kissed all of their cheeks and Molly came over.

"Which beach are you going to?" she asked.

"This little one a few miles from my house," Remus shrugged.

"OK. How are you going to get there?"

"Yeah. How are we going to get there?" I asked.

"We're gonna run!" Remus grinned.

"You know I can't run in flip flops," I sighed.

"It's all taken care of, don't you worry, Molly," Remus patted her shoulder.

She smiled and nodded.

"OK. You kids have fun…" she walked off dreamily and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

We all went outside and walked back to our house.

"It technically wasn't flirting, Mercedes," Remus said nervously.

"I know and I don't really care if you do flirt with Molly,"

"Really?"

"Yeah it's just like when I flirt with my Georgie," I shrugged.

"Oh OK,"

"Do you know the effect you have on women?" I asked him.

"What effect?"

I smiled to myself and shook my head slightly.

We lead everyone inside and George grinned.

"Great beach!" he clapped his hands.

"Well done, smartass," Remus chuckled "I need to go and do something."

Remus ran upstairs and came down with a navy bag for me.

"What's in there, babe?" I asked.

"The blanket I use on full moons,"

"Oh! Are you changing?" I asked.

He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Go upstairs, strip off and then change. That way you won't rip your clothes," I smiled.

Remus jogged upstairs and I bit my lip.

"OK, you guys have to promise not to freak out," I said.

"Oh! Is he gonna change?" Janice grinned.

I nodded and she clapped her hands. Lee wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Remus? Are you done?" I called.

A soft howl came from upstairs and everyone who hadn't seen him when he was a wolf stepped back. I ran upstairs and stuffed his clothes into my bag, blushing when I put his underwear in there.

I smiled at him and ran my fingers through his fur. I rested my hand on the scruff of his neck and we walked downstairs. Everyone gasped when they saw him and George screamed. I laughed at him and Katie ran forward.

"Wow. And I thought you were cute when you were human… Who's an adorable wolfie? You are! Yes you are! Yes you are!" she cooed playing with his cheeks.

Remus growled and we both laughed.

"I didn't know he could still hear me…" she blushed.

"Of course he can. The only thing that's stopping him from talking is that his vocal chords aren't the same as ours anymore,"

"Oh. That makes sense…"

"It's OK, guys. He's the same Remus. Only bigger. And furrier," I smiled.

Everyone slowly came forward and patted him on the head. Remus looked up at me with a look that clearly said 'Are they _supposed_to be patronising me?' I laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"Can you speak wolf?" Fred asked.

I laughed and shook my head.

"No. I just listen to his thoughts," I shrugged.

"OK. Will you translate?" Laura asked.

"Yeah sure… He says we're gonna take it in turns going down to the beach on his back. He says he can take about… three at a time," I nodded.

"OK," Laura nodded.

Remus and I lead them out into the garden and he bowed down low.

"OK. First three climb on," I smiled.

Fred and George climbed on with Laura sandwiched between them.

"Hold onto his fur, Freddie," I said "And hold on tightly with your knees."

They all nodded and wrapped their arms around each other.

"Remus, babe. Are we going to the beach we saw that full moon in the holidays?" I crouched down by his head and looked into his eyes.

Remus nodded and licked my cheek. I giggled and gently hit his huge head.

"Get ready guys," I smiled.

Remus suddenly ran off and I sat down on the grass.

"Woah. That looks so cool!" Lee grinned.

"It is," I nodded.

"You've done it before?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. On the full moon in the holidays we went on a run through the woods. It's such a rush," I grinned.

"What if he drops us?" Janice bit her lip.

"He wouldn't drop you. That's why he goes kinda slow. You hold on tightly around his neck and shoulders and tighten your legs around his waist. If you hold on tight to each other you'll be fine. If Remus feels you slipping he'll stop and make sure you're OK,"

Remus came back and panted slightly. I ran to him and ran my fingers through his fur. He purred softly and I smiled at him.

"You go on first, Katie…" Janice said nervously.

"Wuss!"

"Oh shut up…" she blushed.

Lee squeezed her hand and Remus bent down. Katie climbed on and wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him.

"You sure it's safe?" Lee asked as Janice climbed on.

Remus looked him dead in the eye and Lee nodded.

"I see what you mean. His eyes are exactly the same. You'd think they'd be different…" Lee wrapped his arms around Janice's waist.

Remus stood up and licked my cheek. He ran off with Janice and Katie shrieking with laughter. I smiled after them and turned up my music. I found a packet of chewing gum in the bottom of the bag and smiled. I stood up and walked in the direction Remus had gone in. I stopped at this little tree and climbed onto the branches. I sat down and tapped my fingers to the beat of my music.

"Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me…" I sing along to the song.

I was listening to 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved' by the Script. My music was so loud that I didn't know Remus was standing behind me until he licked my fingers. I gasped and smiled at me.

_"__You have a beautiful singing voice,"_ he smiled.

I smiled back and ran my fingers through his fur.

"Thank you," I blushed.

_"__Are you coming then? They're all waiting for you,"_

I nodded and jumped onto his back. I leaned forward slightly and breathed in his scent. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I buried my nose in his fur as he took off and kissed the top of his head. I felt the wind rushing through my hair and his fur.

"I love you…" I breathed in his ear.

The woods thinned and the grass beneath Remus' furry paws turned to sand. I looked over his head and saw everyone standing on this beautiful beach. There was a little cave where the waves splashed the insides. I smiled at everyone and slid off Remus' back.

"Your stuff's in the bag," I put my bag around his neck and he padded into the cave.

He went right to the back where we couldn't see him and I turned to face my friends.

"How cool was that, huh?" I grinned.

"Awesome!" George grinned at me.

"It was amazing. It was such a rush!" Katie grinned.

"Exactly," I nodded.

"Mercedes?" Remus called.

He jogged over to me and I smiled at him.

"What's up, babe? Did I forget to pack something?"

"No. You packed everything," he nodded.

"Good,"

I smiled up at him and pulled him closer to me by the strings of his hoodie. Remus kissed me and his tongue trailed along my lip.

"You stole my chewing gum!" he breathed against my lips.

I giggled and nodded.

"I didn't know it was yours…" I blushed.

Remus kissed me again and wrote my name on the roof of my mouth.

"Good it's still minty…" he chewed on the chewing gum.

"That's mean!" I gently bit his lip.

"So was that!" he chuckled.

"Did I tell you that that's a cute hoodie?"

"No but thanks,"

I smiled up at him and kissed his nose.

"Guess what else I put in that bag," Remus smiled.

"What?"

"Volleyball stuff and a Frisbee,"

"I knew there was a reason I love you," I grinned.

Remus chuckled and took them out.

"I hope you guys like volleyball," he smiled.

"Like volleyball? I've been trying to beat Merc at it for years. Come on. Boys vs. Girls," George grinned.

He and Fred stabbed the net into the ground. Remus grinned and pulled his grey hoodie over his head. He was now wearing a tight white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. We split up so it was girls vs. boys and we started to play.

I kicked my shoes off to the side and we seemed to be winning until Remus spiked the ball into the ground.

"OK, girls, we need a game plan. We're 4:4 and we need one more point," Laura brought us all together.

"Yeah. I think we need to do the T.F," Katie sighed.

"Yeah. I think we do," I nodded.

"The T.F? What's a T.F?" Janice asked.

"The Titty Flash," Katie shrugged.

"We can't do the T.F! You guys know I'm flat chested!" Laura sighed.

"OK, Laura. Merc, Janice and I will do the T.F just as they throw the ball up and then you jump in with a killer spike," Katie grinned.

"OK," we all nodded.

We broke apart and got ready. Lee threw the ball into the air and Katie, Janice and I raised our shirts. The boys all stopped still and stared at us. Laura jumped into the air and spiked the ball into the ground.

"We win!" we grinned.

"You cheated! You showed us your tits!" George blushed.

"Dude," Remus gently hit him on the arm.

"Dude, you can't stop me from looking when she does that in the middle of a game," he shrugged.

Remus chuckled and looked around.

"Are there any muggles?" he asked.

I shook my head and he nodded.

"Good because they'll see me using magic,"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going for a quick swim,"

Remus pulled shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes. He rolled up his jeans and ran into the water. I watched him swim through the water and unplugged my phone. I put it in the bag with the rest of our stuff and smiled to myself.

"Oh great… He had to go and do that…" Lee groaned.

"Do what?" I asked.

"I wanted to go for a swim but he took his top off and now if I take my top off I'll just look stupid next to him and if I _don't_I'll look like a melon," he sighed.

"Oh!" I laughed.

"Are you guys coming for a swim?" Remus called resurfacing.

He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at us. He looked like a model!

"We will!" Laura, Katie and Janice grinned.

They kicked off their shoes and ran in.

"What about you guys?" Remus asked them.

"They're intimidated by your six-pack!" I laughed.

"I'll put my top back on if it makes you uncomfortable," he shrugged.

Remus waded out a picked up his shirt.

"No. We'll live… If you tell us how to get one too," George grinned.

"Sure," Remus chuckled.

The guys pulled of their tops and ran into the water.

"Aren't you coming in too?" Remus crouched down beside me.

"I dunno… I do like this outfit…"

"Come on, Mercedes. You're going swimming!"

He lifted my up over his head and waded into the water. I squealed and wriggled around in his arms.

"Put me down!" I shrieked.

"As you wish,"

Remus threw me into the sea and I felt the cold water washing over me.

"Remus!" I screamed "It's freezing!"

He chuckled and waded over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know!" he laughed softly.

I gently hit his chest and shuffled closer to him. I shivered slightly against him and looked up into his eyes. He kissed me and pulled me closer to him.

"You know you can't half freeze me to death and then just kiss me…" I grinned splashing him.

"Can't I?" Remus splashed me back.

We splashed each other and my screams softened down with each splash as I got used to the temperature. Remus waded towards me and kissed me again.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," I smiled back.

Fred and George splashed us from behind and I screamed against Remus' lips.

"It's OK, my love. I don't need my hearing anyway…" he muttered.

"Sorry, babe," I bit my lip.

Remus splashed the twins and so did I. After everyone was finished I swam off to see how far out I could go.

Remus swam over to Fred and they started talking. Fred pointed towards me and Remus turned around. I could imagine him rolling his eyes at me. He swam after me and slid his arms around my waist.

"You know you look like you could be a model. Like for a cologne advert or something," I said looking up at him.

"Why thank you. I worked hard for this. I'm glad I got the reaction I was hoping for…" Remus chuckled.

"What cologne model?" I laughed.

"Yeah. You know the only reason I did this was because I got into a load of fights when I was in… whatever school it was before Hogwarts. The kids used to beat me up after school but always went home battered and bruised after punching me. It didn't hurt me but I guess it was like punching a brick wall for them. It was weird because I was like eight then and I didn't even look big. I was this skinny little kid that felt like a rock when you punched it,"

"And that's why you muscled yourself up… That's so sad…"

"Well I'd always been bullied I guess at school or wherever I went so I guess it was like second nature," he shrugged.

"Well I'm glad they bullied you,"

"Oh cheers, babe…!"

"No. I don't mean it like that! I mean if they hadn't have bullied you, you wouldn't be the person you are today,"

"I see what you mean,"

"Good because when I say stuff like that to the others they look at me like I'm crazy,"

"But they still love you,"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just a loveable person," I shrugged.

"You are. It's scary how much I trusted you in that one moment on the train. It's like you… like you have this bubble around you that makes everyone in it love you and crave you. That's probably why I'm permanently high…"

I laughed at him and kissed his nose.

"Either that or you secretly smoke weed," I smirked.

"Hmm… maybe," he winked.

I laughed and he tightened his arms around me.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" Remus whispered.

"Thanks…" I blushed.

He ran a finger across my cheek and kissed me.

"Your lips taste of salt…" I breathed.

Remus burst out laughing and I kissed him again.

"I don't _think_ I mind though…"

"Let's get back to the others," he chuckled softly.

I nodded weakly and swam beside him back to the beach. Katie had turned on my phone and my music was playing out loud. I felt the sand in between my toes and sticking to my feet.

"You have adorable little toes," Remus whispered.

I blushed and wiggled them.

"Thank you…" I felt my eyes turn pink.

Remus shuffled through the songs on my phone and waved it at me.

"It's one of my favourites," he shrugged.

He'd put on 'Sunday Morning' by Maroon 5.

"Good choice," I nodded.

I walked up to him and pulled his wand out of his bag.

"Can you dry me? I'm still not allowed to use magic until October…" I sighed.

"As you wish," Remus smiled down at me.

He gently pulled my top outwards so it would be easier to dry and ran his wand over it. His lips moved so quickly and his voice was so low I wasn't even sure he was talking. His wand ran along my arms and in my hair. He crouched down and blushed as he dried my legs.

"Thanks, Remmie," I smiled.

I kissed him and he dried is hair and shorts.

"Your hair is really warm," I smiled running my fingers through it.

"Thank you?" Remus chuckled.

I caught the Frisbee Fred threw in our direction. I threw it back and George caught it. We all played Frisbee while Janice and Lee made out in the sand. After a while it began to rain. It was just light rain at first but then turned to a drenched-to-the-skin downpour.

"Shit…" Remus muttered.

He put his shirt back on and pulled his hoodie over my head.

"I'm fine, Remmie," I sighed looking up at him.

"I know but if you get wet you'll get sick," he bit his lip and slid his arms around my waist.

"You're adorable," I smiled.

I moved his dripping hair out of his eyes with my fingers and wrapped my arms around his neck. Everyone else had run into the little cave out of the rain and had taken all our stuff with them. Remus kissed me and I gasped as the cold rain water trickled down his nose and onto his lips.

"Sorry," Remus breathed.

"I don't care," I shook my head and kissed him.

I felt his dripping wet hair falling down into both of our eyes but I didn't care. I pulled him closer to me and squealed.

"What?" Remus asked confusedly.

"It just went down my bra!" I gasped.

He chuckled and kissed me again.

"Can I take you out of the rain now?" Remus asked.

I sighed and nodded. He picked me up into his arms and ran into the cave beside everyone else. I shivered slightly against his warm body and pressed my palm against his chest. I felt his heart racing against my hand and I looked up at him.

"Why do you have to do that?" Remus rolled his eyes at me.

"Because I have to make sure that you're real. You keep on being so nice to me that I'm not quite sure if you're actually human," I sighed resting my cheek against his chest.

"Aww," Katie smiled to herself.

"Technically I'm not human," Remus whispered.

"I made you as human as I could, didn't I?" I looked up at him.

"Yes, and I love you for it,"

Remus kissed the top of my head and gently put me down. He slowly trailed his fingers down my bare arms and looked into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful…" Remus smiled.

I blushed and looked down at my bare feet.

"OK, guys. Should we all go back to ours?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. Should we go back out there so you can change?" Katie asked.

"No. We'll just apparate," he shrugged.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Who's coming first?" Remus asked.

"I will! I'm freezing!" Laura shivered and hurried forward.

Remus released me and pulled her towards him.

"You're so warm!" she smiled shuffling closer to him.

"Thank you," Remus blushed rubbing her arms.

"Really? Can I come too?" Janice asked shuffling closer to Lee.

"Sure. I can take two at a time," Remus nodded.

"Merc, do you mind if I borrow one of your tops?" Janice stepped forward into Remus' arms.

"Sure," I nodded.

Remus kissed my cheek and disapparated. I slid my shoes back on and sat down on the dry sand. I got all the boys and Katie to stand at the mouth of the cave with their backs to the rain and the sea. I took a photo of them and smiled.

"Brilliant," I smiled.

"I got one of you two out there for your album," Lee pointed over his shoulder.

"Oh… thank you," I smiled up at him.

Remus appeared at me side and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, babe," I grinned.

"Hi, love. Janice is looking through your tops as we speak," he smiled down at me "and probably looking through all our other stuff too…"

I laughed and Remus ran his fingers through my hair.

"OK. Who's coming next?" he asked everyone but not looking away from me.

"Me and Lee," Katie smiled.

"OK," Remus nodded and held his arms out to them.

Katie shuffled into them and smiled.

"Wow you are hot," she smiled.

"Thank you,"

"And I mean that in both ways," Katie winked.

"Thanks…" Remus blushed.

"Hey! He's my man!" I laughed gently hitting her arm.

"Quidditch has a Keeper but that doesn't mean you can't score," Katie shrugged.

I gasped and gently hit her again. Remus chuckled and blushed a little more.

"Yeah but my Keeper's premier league," Remus grinned at me.

"Too right!"

He pulled Lee into his arms and kissed my cheek. Remus disapparated and I sat back down. I shivered slightly and Fred sat down beside me.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little bit…" I shrugged.

"Come here,"

He shuffled closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He breathed warm hair on my face and neck and I shuffled closer to him. George sat on my other side and slid his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Lupin's a lucky guy," Fred smiled at me.

"Aww. Thanks, Freddie," I smiled.

"Yeah… He gets to touch your tits…" George sighed.

"And you just ruined the moment…" I laughed rested my head on Fred's shoulder.

Fred kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer to him. I slid my arm around his waist and closed my eyes.

"He's right though," Fred whispered.

"Not you too," I sighed sitting up and wriggling out of his arms.

"No, not that! I meant what Lupin said. You are beautiful," Fred smiled.

"Aww. Thanks, Freddie,"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. I curled up beside him and closed my eyes. Fred wrapped his arms around me again but released me suddenly.

"What's wrong, Freddie?" I asked.

"Hey, Mercedes," Remus smiled down at me.

"Hey, Remmie!" I grinned.

"Let me just take 'Freddie' and George back and I'll come here for you,"

"OK," I nodded.

Remus bent down and kissed my cheek. He pulled Fred and George towards him. Remus disapparated and I looked out of the cave. I tucked my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. I watched the rain falling and stood up. I walked through the rain with the waves lapping at my toes. It was really refreshing. I thought of how Remus made me feel. Like butterflies were flying around my stomach. Just when I was getting used to the feeling, he'd do something that would make them feel even bigger. I remembered the way his arms snaked around my waist. I remembered the feeling so clearly in my mind that I could actually feel his arms around me. I whispered is name out loud and felt foolish just saying it.

"Who are you expecting; the incredible hulk?" Remus whispered in my ear.

I gasped and turned around. There he was standing in front of me with his arms around my waist. I smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"No I was just thinking about you and then I just thought that you were here as part of my imagination,"

"Nah. I'm right here and I wanna take you out of the rain if you'll let me. I don't want you to get sick. Yeah I'd love just staying in bed with you all day and looking after you but I know you don't like feeling helpless,"

"You're amazing," I smiled and kissed him.

"I'm glad you think so," he smiled back at me.

Remus tightened his arms around me and we disapparated. I opened my eyes and we were standing in the living room. Everyone else was sitting on the sofa drinking butterbeer.

"Where're Janice and Lee?" I asked.

"Last time we saw them they were making out in your bedroom…" Laura laughed.

"Intensely," Katie shuddered.

"Oh dear… What if they're doing it?" I blushed.

"In our bed…" Remus groaned.

"What should we do? We can't just burst in there and split them up!"

"Erm… How long have they been in there?"

"A minute tops," Katie shrugged.

"OK. Is everyone ready to go?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. It's been a fun day," George grinned.

"OK, good,"

"What're you gonna do, babe?" I asked.

I trailed my fingers down his arms and slid my hand into his.

"Well they're still wearing clothes. I don't even think Snuffles could be making out with a girl and get totally naked after one minute," Remus shook his head.

"No. Not even Snuffles," I laughed.

"So because it's their first time they would definitely take all of their clothes off and they wouldn't be doing it just yet. I'm just going knock on the door and tell them we're leaving," Remus shrugged.

"Oh OK. How do you know what they'd wear for their first time?"

"When you lose your virginity would you take off everything or just pull up your skirt or pull down your jeans?" Remus asked softly.

"Take off everything…" I whispered.

"Well that answers your question, doesn't it?" Remus breathed in my ear.

He released me but I grabbed his arm.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'd take off everything. I wouldn't want it to be some sleazy thing in a public toilet but something romantic and passionate," he whispered.

He trailed his fingers down my arm and moved a piece of my hair behind my ear. He jogged upstairs and I blushed. I knew that he had thought about us. I smiled and sat on the back of the sofa. I swung my legs and felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around and smiled at George.

"Want some?" he asked waving his butterbeer bottle at me.

I nodded and drank some. I gave it back to him and kissed his cheek.

"So what was all that about?" George asked.

"You're darn mother," I sighed.

"Explain?"

"Well you know that Remus is still… like us but now because I'm still 'underage' he has to wait another two years. I mean he's a guy. He has needs. He was waiting for his past girlfriend and now he has to wait for me… I just feel so bad for him…"

"You wouldn't feel bad for him if it was Fred," George raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah that's because we're different. And if I was with Fred and he had waited for two years for his girlfriend who he was gonna propose to but then she cheated on him and then he met me and knew I was the one but he wasn't technically allowed to go out with me but I didn't care and he got told that it would be illegal to do everything I would be sorry for Fred. But it's not Fred. So I'm not. Just remember it's not just Remus who has to wait. I have to wait too,"

"Is this your way of telling us you're horny? Because I can help you with that," George winked.

I laughed and gently hit him up the side of the head. Remus came back down and slid his arms around my waist.

"Are they coming?"

"Yeah. Janice is just putting your top back on," Remus smiled at me.

"OK," I nodded.

"Hey, Lupin. Are you two living together?" George asked suddenly.

"What? No. She's just staying with me for the holidays," Remus shrugged.

"Yeah, why would you think we're living together?" I asked.

"Because in the cave, Lupin said 'Should we go back to _ours_'," George shrugged.

"Oh yeah… I guess I must've done…" Remus blushed ever so slightly.

I slipped my hand in his and smiled at him. He smiled back down at me and kissed my cheek. Janice and Lee came back downstairs with Janice fixing her hair and Lee straightening his top.

"Thanks for not having sex in our bed," I smirked.

"We… I… I mean… we… we weren't… we were… I… I… you're welcome," they blushed.

"You did it again," George laughed.

"Did what?" Remus asked.

"She said '_our_bed',"

"Oh yeah…" I blushed and felt my eyes turn pink.

Remus chuckled softly and kissed my cheek.

"OK. Is everyone ready?" he asked.

"Sure,"

"OK. Before we go, I wanna see how many I can take at a time,"

I nodded at him and he opened his arms. Remus gently pulled Katie and Laura into his arms and I climbed up his back and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"You better be holding on tightly, Flobberworm," he smiled.

"I am. Don't you worry about that, nerd," I kissed his cheek.

He disapparated and appeared in our bedroom.

"OK. So I can take three at a time and there're seven of us…" Remus muttered.

"You take the girls and then you take the boys and then you take me," I nodded.

"OK. Let me just find an umbrella…"

Remus released Katie and Laura and I slid off his back. He ran downstairs and found the umbrella next to our coats. We ran downstairs after him and he passed the huge umbrella to Katie.

"OK so are you gonna take us three and then the guys?" Laura asked.

"If that's OK with you," Remus nodded.

"Sure,"

"Then climb aboard," Remus held his arms out and stood still.

Laura climbed on his back and Katie and Janice went into his arms.

"Hey, Lupin. No funny business," Lee said gently punching his arm.

"No offence but… Janice isn't really my type. She's pretty and nice and all but…" Remus shook his head at Lee.

"OK,"

Remus blew a kiss at me as he disapparated and I smiled. I held my hand to my cheek and George held his butterbeer out to me.

"Want some more before you pass out of sheer happiness and embarrassment?" he laughed.

I blushed and nodded. I drank some and Fred pulled me off the back of the sofa and onto his lap. I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You should move in," Fred said.

"Move in with him? We've only been going out for five days!"

"So? You guys don't act like you've been going out that long," Lee shrugged.

"Are you ready boys?" Remus asked.

"Yeah sure, one second," George nodded.

"Think about it," Fred smiled at me.

I nodded and slid off his lap. Lee climbed on his back and Remus held his arms out for the twins.

"This feels so gay. I don't even hug Fred…" George sighed.

"You know you love it really," I laughed.

"Oh yeah sure. I love you, Lupin," George fluttered his eyelashes at Remus and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," Remus chuckled.

They disapparated and I drank the rest of George's butterbeer. I put the empty bottles on the coffee table in the bin in the kitchen. I breathed in Remus' scent from his hoodie and put up the hood. I smiled and went into the living room.

"Ready, love?" Remus whispered.

I jumped and turned around. Remus was standing there with his arms out. I smiled and walked into them. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his scent.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled softly against my neck.

"Yeah…" I whispered.

"Why so quiet?" Remus asked.

"Nothing I'm just a little jealous that Katie and Laura and Janice all got to hug you… a lot today," I shrugged.

"Why would you be jealous? I love you. I love you so much. I like them yeah but only as friends. Yeah they're pretty but nowhere _near_your league. Don't tell them I said that or they'd kick my ass…"

"Really?" I smiled up at him.

"Really,"

Remus cupped my face in his hand and looked into my eyes. He trailed his thumb over my lips and bit his lip.

"OK. We need to go before I start kissing you…" he mumbled.

I nodded and buried my head in his chest. We disapparated and when I lifted my head, we were standing outside of the burrow. Everyone else was huddled underneath Remus' umbrella and I rolled my eyes at them.

"What took you so long?" Laura groaned.

"We were talking," I shrugged.

"Let's get inside out of the rain," Remus smiled.

Everyone nodded and I knocked on the door.

"Hello! Come in out of the rain!" Molly hushed us in.

We all went inside and sat in the living room by the fire.

"Did you have fun at the beach?" she asked.

"Yeah. It was great," Fred grinned.

"I'm glad. Do you all want something to eat?" Molly asked.

"If Mercedes wants to," Remus shrugged.

"I would love to but I really wanna take a bath," I nodded.

"No! You are not taking any more baths," Remus shook his head at me "You almost drowned last time. I don't ever wanna be that scared again,"

"You were scared?"

"I was scared I was gonna lose you. I didn't wanna lose you when I'd only just got you,"

He wrapped his arms around me and bit his lip.

"OK. I won't have a bath. I'll have a shower instead," I nodded.

"Thank you," Remus smiled.

I kissed his nose and looked over at Molly.

"OK. You know you're welcome anytime," she smiled.

I nodded and she pulled me into a hug. She kissed my cheek and did the same to Remus. I gave everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Remember what I said," Fred whispered as I kissed him.

I blushed slightly and nodded. Remus slipped his hand into mine and Katie passed him his umbrella.

"We had a really fun day," she grinned.

"I'm glad," Remus smiled.

"See ya," I grinned at everyone.

Remus and I left and disapparated straight away.

I gasped as we appeared in the living room.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"The umbrella's really cold and wet!" I squealed.

When he had wrapped his arms around me, Remus had pressed the wet umbrella against my back.

"Sorry!" he chuckled.

He took the umbrella away and put a drying charm on it. He did the same with his hair and I ran my fingers through it.

"OK. I'm gonna take a shower," I smiled.

Remus nodded and I started to go upstairs. He caught my arm, spun me around and crashed his lips against mine. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck. After a while, he pulled away breathlessly and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my hands off you…" he whispered.

"OK let me go and have a shower and I'll be right back," I said closing my eyes.

Remus nodded and kissed my cheek. I kissed him and sighed.

"See you're not gonna let me take a shower…" I sighed.

"I'm trying…" Remus breathed against my lips.

"Not hard enough!"

"That's because I don't really _want_to try…"

I laughed softly against his lips and gently pulled away. I ran upstairs before he could kiss me again. I quickly showered and got changed into a pair of jeans, a white tank top and Remus' hoodie tied around my waist.

"Remmie?" I called going into the living room.

"Yes, love?" he smiled.

"Can you dry your hoodie for me?"

"As you wish. I don't see why you like it. It's nothing special," Remus shrugged and untied it from my waist and laid it on his knees.

"It smells like you," I shrugged.

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. He muttered a drying spell and pulled his hoodie gently over my head.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You're welcome. Mercedes? Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Us,"

"OK… Shoot,"

"Well, George asked if we were living together and I was wondering if… maybe we should," Remus looked nervously into my eyes.

"Fred said that we should live together…" I smiled.

"So what do you think? Would you wanna live here? I could buy a double bed so we'd have more room…"

"I'd love to live with you, Remus, but what about my age? Wouldn't it be the same if we lived together?" I slipped my hand into his.

"I dunno… I'll ask Molly. Do you think Lullah or Midnight's in our office?"

"I'm not sure… Lullah? Midnight?" I called.

They both flew down the stairs and into the living room. Midnight landed on my forearm and Lullah landed on my knee. Remus took his wand out and flicked it in the direction of the stairs. Two pieces of parchment, a quill and ink floated down and landed in Remus' free hand.

"Who are you sending them to?" I asked.

"Molly and… your mother," Remus said slowly.

"Why my mother? You know she'll only send death threats! She says she has to seem like a caring mother so she can get guys but that doesn't work when you tell her things like this,"

"So will Molly! She's practically your mum and you both see each other that way. She's gonna go nuts… I just hope they both don't _physically_try to rip my head off…"

"Remus…" I groaned.

"Mercedes, I need to tell them both,"

"If it will make you happy…" I sighed.

"Thank you," Remus smiled and kissed my cheek.

'Hello Molly.  
Mercedes and I were thinking about living together but we were worried that we wouldn't be able to before she's eighteen. Is this true or can she move in?  
Remus x'

'Dear Sarah.  
Mercedes and I have been getting closer and closer together if that's even possible. We have been thinking that we should maybe live together. I am asking for your permission to let her live with me. Permanently.  
Remus Lupin  
P.S. I am sorry if you're not used to owl post,'

Remus gave the Molly's letter to Midnight and my mum's letter to Lullah. They both took off and he cupped my face in our hands.

"Everything's gonna be fine. Trust me," he whispered.

I nodded and slid onto his lap. I rested my head on his chest/neck/shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I hope so. I don't want this to get even more complicated…" I sighed.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry for who and what I am. I'm sorry to make your life so complicated,"

"Remus, my love, I don't care. I really don't care that you're older than me or that you used to be a werewolf or any of that crap. All I care about is what we have here,"

I pressed our hands against his chest and felt his pulse racing against them. Remus smiled down at me and kissed the top of my head. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I moved my head so my ear was over his heart. I listened to it beating and closed my eyes.

"You know you've just unleashed hell right?" I sighed.

"Yup… but we'll just have to take it as it comes…"

I nodded and Remus kissed the top of my head again. I shuffled closer to him and breathed in his comforting scent.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered with his lips against my ear.

"What my mother's gonna say," I sighed "'Oh my God what the hell? You're such a slut Mercedes! He's fucking twenty-eight years old! Just because he's gorgeous doesn't mean you can sleep around with him all the time! Seriously since you started going to that school you've turned into such a whore. The only thing that's stopping me from pulling you out is that you've got good grades and you're not in the house. If you learn to… stop being so fucking horny, people wouldn't think that I raise sluts! When he breaks your heart, like all gorgeous guys, you better not come crying back to me…'"

Remus chuckled softly and tilted my head up so I was looking into his eyes.

"It'll be fine," he whispered.

I sighed and nodded again.

"You know it might take a while for Lullah to actually get there and back. Midnight will be back soon though. Why don't we see what Molly says and then I'll get dinner started," Remus said softly.

I nodded and anxiously watched the window for Midnight to get back.

"Remus?"

"Yes, my love?"

"We've only been a couple for five days,"

"I know but it's different for us. Nothing has been changed in our relationship other than the fact that we can kiss each other and we both know how we feel so… I believe… that we've been going out for nine months,"

"Me too," I nodded.

I kissed him and he pulled me closer to him. I sat up and turned around a little more to face him. I ran my fingers through his hair and pressed my forehead against his.

"I love you so, so much," Remus whispered.

He looked deep into my eyes and there was nothing he or anyone could do to make me feel otherwise.

"I love you too," I smiled.

I shuffled around slightly on his lap and dipped my finger in the ink pot on the coffee table. I drew swirls and hearts on the back of my hand.

"I hope you don't want that as a tattoo as well…" Remus sighed.

"Nah, I'm just doodling… I would like two more tattoos though…"

"Which ones?"

"I'd love to have a little blue star on my hip and a pink lily on my ankle,"

"I could give you the lily if you want," Remus shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah. How do you want it?"

"Well a big pink calla lily with the opened bit at the bottom and then these green vines snaking upwards a little bit and like in the vines there's a hidden letter J,"

"Why?"

"A lily for Lily and a J for James and I want the lily to be Pink with a P for Potter," I shrugged.

"That's beautiful," Remus smiled.

"Thanks. And I was thinking because this is such a massive war and everything, if… anyone I love… _dies_… I can put their name on there too…"

"No one you love is gonna die," Remus shook his head.

"I can _feel_it, Remus. I know I'm gonna lose someone and I hope to God it's not you,"

"It won't be. I hope we're gonna last a long time,"

"Me too. I want us to last. I want us to have some sort of future,"

"We will," Remus nodded.

I smiled at him and Midnight flew in. I bit my lip as she dropped the letter on my lap.

"You open it," I pushed it towards him.

"This is the one from Molly remember?"

"Oh yeah… Well I still want you to open it,"

"OK," Remus nodded.

He opened the letter and scanned it quickly.

"It says

'To Mercedes and Remus.  
We're all so happy that you're moving in together. Yes I think you can live together because even in the muggle world you're allowed to move out at sixteen years old. Have fun telling your mother, Mercedes! I hope you having fun living together but please do not do anything _ILLEGAL_.  
Molly xx'

That's good news right?"

"Amazing news! I just hope mother's reaction's the same…"

"But what if it is?"

"Then she's very drunk,"

Remus chuckled and kissed me.

"OK. What do we want for dinner? Chicken fajitas or Chinese takeaway?"

"Hmm… I really do love Chinese food so… why don't we have a Chinese takeaway tomorrow if it's good news from my mum and chicken fajitas tonight,"

"Perfect,"

I slid off his lap and we went into the kitchen. I jumped onto the counter and swung my legs as he was cooking. Remus suddenly turned around and grabbed my legs. He crashed his lips to mine and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Couldn't resist…" he whispered.

"I don't care what your excuse is," I breathed.

I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he trailed his kisses down my neck. I smiled and Remus tightened his arms around my waist.

"You might be burning the food!" I giggled softly into his hair.

"OK… I'll stop… and sort out… our dinner…" He kissed my neck with every pause.

He reluctantly released me and turned around. I kept my legs wrapped around him and climbed onto his back. I kissed his cheek and then his neck and watched him close his eyes. A smile played along his lips and I slid my hand down the front of his top. I placed the palm of my hand over his heart and felt it racing.

"You need to stop doing that… I'll end up having a serious heart problem or something…" he sighed.

"You make yourself sound so old…"

"That's because I am compared to you,"

"You know I don't care about that,"

"What if I was in my eighties?"

"Then I probably wouldn't have been drawn to you in the way I am now. You'd probably be like a grandparent to me. Like Dumbledore is to me,"

"What if it was the other way round? What if you were the older one?"

"I'd feel like a cougar but I'd still love you. If you loved me back then I wouldn't care. I'd be a bit annoyed that you weren't the same age as me or roughly the same but I wouldn't care,"

"That's how I feel. I feel like such a pervert but if you don't care then neither do I,"

"You're not a pervert. You're crazy for being in love with someone like me. I'm nothing special,"

"No you're not special. You are more than special you are more than every positive adjective combined. Perfection has a new name and it is Mercedes Brandy,"

I blushed into his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You're adorable, you know that?" I smiled.

"Thanks," Remus put our food on the plates.

He took us into the living room and I slid off his back and onto the sofa. Remus gently put one plate on my knees and looked into my eyes.

"You know you are the biggest distraction a guy could have," he rolled his eyes at me.

"Thank you?"

Remus chuckled and kissed me.

"You know… I'm actually kinda hungry… If you keep on kissing me then how the hell am I supposed to concentrate on anything else…?" I sighed.

I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to me.

"You don't seem to be doing much to stop me though…" Remus breathed against my lips.

"Well aren't you a cocky bastard…"

Remus chuckled softly and slid his arms around my waist. I pulled him closer to me and pressed my forehead against his.

"OK. Let me just have one bite…"

"OK," Remus nodded and kissed my nose.

I kissed him again and gently hit his arm.

"You're not helping!" I groaned.

"OK!" Remus gently pushed me away and shoved a piece of chicken into my mouth.

I gasped and chewed it as quickly as I could.

"Not bad," I nodded.

"Thanks,"

He gently wiped his thumb over the corner of my mouth and licked the sauce off it.

"You're right… It's not that bad…"

I smiled and we ate our dinner. Remus put our plates in the sink with his wand and pulled my legs onto his lap.

"Do you still want that tattoo?" he asked.

He slid a finger up the leg of my jeans a drew swirls on my ankle with his finger.

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course I would,"

"You're amazing," I grinned.

I kissed him and he ran his fingers through my hair dreamily.

"Go and get your makeup bag then,"

"Are you gonna give me a makeover too?"

"No I just wanna see what shades of eyeliner you have," he shrugged.

"A few years ago Katie bought me a huge packet of eyeliner where there's like one of every colour," I nodded.

I ran upstairs and found my eyeliner bag. I ran back downstairs and saw Remus with a cushion on his lap.

"Remmie, I really hope that isn't to cover up something…"

"What? Oh… No! No, no, no, no. It's for your foot," he shook his head.

I sat down and he gently pulled my legs onto the cushion.

"Which ankle do you want it on?" he asked.

"My… right ankle," I nodded.

"OK. So…"

He rolled up the jean on my right leg so it came up to my knee. Remus took out a light pink eyeliner pencil out of the little bag and drew the outline of a lily.

"Like that?" he asked.

"Just like that…" I nodded with a smile.

He took out a light green and drew a few vines snaking up to about mid-calf. I noticed the way he slowly trailed his fingers along my skin and how he kept glancing up at me like… he wanted to say something.

"What's wrong, Remmie?" I said softly.

"I can't help but think that I'm a paedophile because you're not even of age… You make me feel so… old but so young and the whole time I'm so… helpless to my feelings,"

"I know. I can feel it when you look into my eyes. It like… a mixture of love and pain and it's killing me inside. I know you won't stop feeling this way until I'm eighteen and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,"

"We… we'll go to the cliff tonight. At midnight. Your mother's letter should be back by then,"

I nodded up at him and ran my fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes and a smiled danced on his lips. He looked away from me and concentrated on my tattoo. His fingers light against my skin left goosebumps. I closed my eyes to hide the pinkness but I couldn't do anything to hide my mega blush.

"Here. What do you think?" Remus asked looking up into my eyes.

I looked down and smiled.

"It's beautiful," I smiled.

"I'm glad you think so," Remus smiled back up at me.

He tapped my ankle gently with his wand and I gently ran my finger along it.

"Do you wanna watch a film?" Remus asked pulling me around so I was sitting on his lap.

"Sure. Which one?"

"What about… 'Casper'?"

"Oh I love that film!" I grinned.

Remus flicked his wand and the film pushed itself into the DVD player. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his nose in my hair. I felt in inhale deeply and I smiled. I shuffled closer to him and rested my cheek on his chest. About halfway through the film Remus burst out laughing.

"What the hell? Casper's talking about how he died!" I laughed.

"He said that dying was like 'being born backwards'," he chuckled.

"That's moving not funny!"

"What's moving about being pushed feet first into your mother's vagina?"

I burst out laughing and gently hit his arm.

"You have just ruined that film for me," I groaned.

"It's not my fault he said that,"

"OK. Why don't we go to the cliff now?" Remus asked.

"Yeah sure. How are we getting there?"

"We're gonna run,"

"Human or wolf?"

"I think I'll go in human form. I haven't had a run in these legs for a while,"

I nodded and Remus turned off the TV. He put his shoes on and pulled on his leather jacket.

"Are you gonna be OK like that?" Remus trailed his fingers along my arms.

"Yeah. You know I don't get cold easy. But if I do, I'll live," I shrugged.

Remus nodded and pulled me onto his back. He ran upstairs and jumped out of the office window. I gasped as well fell down but Remus just ran off like he'd just jumped off a little rock. He ran through the forest and I held onto him tightly. I felt the wind rushing through his hair as we ran past the trees and smiled into his shoulder. We came to a sudden stop at the edge of the cliff and I gasped at how close we were to the edge.

"Remus!" I squealed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry," he mumbled.

He stepped back a few paces and gently put me down. Remus turned around to face me and smiled. He ran his fingers through my hair and then trailed them down my arms. He held my hands and looked deep into my eyes as if he was searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"I'm trying to see what you could possibly like about my face… I look for it every morning in the mirror but in your eyes… my reflection seems different. More… I dunno… just different. Everything seems more beautiful reflected in your eyes. In your eyes… my eyes don't seem to be the blue steel I always thought they were. They seem… alright,"

"They're more than alright. They're beautiful," I smiled.

"Thanks," Remus blushed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"4:10…"

"We had dinner a bit early then, didn't we?"

"We can have cheese on toast or something like that later," he shrugged.

"You know what you said when we were in the living room?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I want you to sit on the edge of the cliff and just… scream,"

"I'm a guy. I don't 'scream',"

"So? Just sit down. Close your eyes and just… Let it all out,"

"This is crazy," Remus shook his head.

He sat down on the edge of the cliff and swung his legs. He looked down at the sea and made sure no one was around and bit his lip.

"I'm not sure about this," he sighed.

"Just… tell the sky,"

"Tell the what?"

"Tell the sky everything that's been pissing you off. I would tell you to put it in a song but then I'd ruin your tone,"

"Ruin my tone? Do you maybe wanna explain?"

"Your tone. Your tone of music. Your music is all about expressing your love and happiness without coming across as over sensitive to the other marauders. You realised that you actually love your music and use it as a main way of conveying emotion but they're always happier ones. If I told you to make a song when you're angry then that would ruin your whole tone," I shrugged.

"Wow. You are so deep, you know that?" Remus smiled.

He pulled me into his arms and I squealed.

"Just… remember where you're sitting," I bit my lip.

"Oh sorry…" Remus kissed my cheek and stood me up on the cliff.

"Tell the sky,"

"Why the sky?"

"OK tell the sea," I shrugged.

"I don't wanna tell the sea,"

"Remus! Just… tell the sss…"

"Chill woman,"

"Don't 'chill woman' me, young lady,"

"Young lady? You think I'm a lady? Doesn't that make you a lesbian?"

"Oh shut up and tell the sss…"

"Chill woman,"

"Remus!" I groaned.

"OK, OK! So who am I talking to here? You know I'm not religious,"

"I'm not religious either. When I get pissed off I used to go and sit on the edge of the wood and tell the trees what was pissing me off. It really calms you down. It's refreshing," I nodded.

Remus nodded back up at me and I squeezed his hand.

"Can you… go into the woods? Not all the way but you know…" he bit his lip.

I nodded and kissed his cheek. I walked into the woods so that I could see him but he couldn't see me. Remus held his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

"Well… I… I'm not really sure who or what I'm talking to here but… my girlfriend thinks this will be good for me so… here goes… She said to tell you what's pissing me off but I'm not sure how to… I guess I'm kinda pissed at how much older than her I am… It's not my fault, you know. It's not my fault that she's smart and funny and selfless and adorable and kind and… so fucking attractive… I know I should never have allowed myself to think like this or feel this way about her but… I couldn't stop myself. It's not my fault she's twelve fucking years younger than me. It's not my fault that I'm in love with her. It's not my fault that I'm too old. I'm too fucking old for her. She's probably so fucking frustrated that I can't be there for her the same way a guy her age could… You know… I have actually thought of telling her to lose it already. I've been thinking that maybe she should go and talk to Fred about it. I know he's still hung up on her… I would like her to lose it to me… both of us losing it to each other… But sometimes I can just see it in her eyes that she wants more. Like when she's kissing me I could feel her wanting more but then she just… remembers… What Molly said… It's so fucking frustrating…! And I have to wait too you know. I've already waited a long time but now I have to wait longer but… two years isn't that long, right? And it's technically only a year and three months… I actually don't care about the physical. I just care about us. You know what I mean, sky or sea or whatever the fuck it is I'm talking to… I just love her so much. I can't help thinking… what would've happened if our roles were switched. If she was the teacher and I was the student… I know we'd still be in love but would we have become friends? We probably would have. She would've still comforted me in my time of need. Would she have made me the potion? She couldn't really have abandoned her lessons like she did in October… She wouldn't have kissed me in the woods because I wouldn't have gone out there and she wouldn't be out there either… I'm glad it was this way round. Mercedes says stuff like that… Yesterday when we were just down there in the sea she told me that little tiny things in our pasts make us the people we are today. I understand what she means now… She's really amazing, you know. I doubt anyone actually finds their soulmate, let alone two. She's got them both sitting in the palm of her hand but she chose me. Why would she choose me when she knows the other one is perfect for her? He's her age, they get along really well, he's not a werewolf, she gets on really well with his family and they've known each other for years but she chose me. The twenty-eight year old werewolf she's only known for eleven months… I'm so glad she chose me though. I'm the luckiest guy alive… I bet I sound like a dork… No a mega dork. Oh crap… She's listening to every word I say, isn't she?" he threw a stone into the sea with each pause and when he ran out of stones he ripped chunks of chalk out of the cliff and threw them in instead.

Remus suddenly turned around and ran towards me. He lifted me up high over his head and looked into my eyes.

"Hey, Remmie," I said weakly.

He chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"Thank you. Thank you for this. It does help. When you get rid of all the anger and frustration, you're just left with pure joy. I love you so much, Mercedes," Remus whispered.

I sighed with relief and wrapped my arms around him. I smiled into his chest and Remus squeezed me.

"I'm sorry, Remus," I said softly.

"Why are _you_sorry?"

"I'm sorry you have to wait for me,"

"Oh that. You heard…"

"Too right I heard. What did you mean when you said that you could feel when I wanted more? I have never wanted more from you. I've been worried that you've wanted more from me and that I wouldn't be able to give you what you wanted,"

"Really? That's what I've been worried about," Remus laughed.

"Is that what you want though? Do you want to… you know…?"

"I don't know. I've never really thought about anyone that way. I've been worried that's what you want but I don't know. Maybe. I've never thought about it. Sometimes when I'm kissing you and you're so close I get caught up in the moment but I haven't actually thought about it. I know in my heart that if it was legal right now, we wouldn't be thinking about it,"

"Good point…" I nodded.

"Thank you for doing this for me," he said softly.

"Take me home, Remmie," I smiled.

He grinned and lifted me up into his arms. Remus held me like he use to when we were at school and walked through the forest.

"You know if you're just gonna walk, you _can_put me down," I smiled.

"I'll run then…" he sighed.

Remus took off and sped through the woods. I stuck my hand out and felt the wind and the leaves and branches rushing between my fingers. Remus jumped through the open office window making me squeal. He gently put me down on the desk and held my hand in his.

"You cut your hand. A lot…" he gasped.

I looked down at it confusedly and winced. I hadn't noticed it before but when we'd run through the woods, my hand had got cut on all of the branches that we'd past and was bleeding a lot.

"Crap…" I groaned.

"You honestly didn't know that was there, did you?"

"Of course not. If I did I would've said something,"

He muttered a spell and ran his wand over the cuts. They healed straight away and he wiped my blood off his wand on his jeans.

"Remus! Do you know how hard it is to get blood stains out of jeans?" I groaned.

I licked my thumb and tried to rub it off but he gently slapped my hand away.

"It's fine," Remus shook his head.

He flicked his wand in the direction of the stairs and a few wet tissues floated into the room. Remus dabbed my hand with them and cleaned the blood off.

"What's it like?" I asked suddenly.

"What's what like?"

"Craving human flesh. What's it like?"

"No one's actually ever asked me that," Remus curiously snapped his head up and looked into my eyes.

"Good thing or bad thing?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on the view behind it. Do you ask it as if you're repulsed by the idea or just curious?"

"I'm curious. Human blood, or any blood, really stinks. I don't know how werewolves and vampires could crave it,"

"Werewolves don't crave human blood. We crave the live flesh which is really gross,"

"Now how do you mean that? Do you say it as if you mean that live human flesh _tastes_gross or that the _idea_of eating live human flesh is gross?"

"The idea of it. It's just so inhumane and cannibalistic,"

"But, no offence, if you're technically not human how can it be cannibalistic?"

"Because we're half human," he shrugged "There are three types of werewolf. Those who embrace their nature but hate it,"

"Like you,"

"Yeah and those who embrace their nature and love it,"

"Like Fenrir Greyback…"

"Yes… And then there are those who don't embrace it at all and fight it,"

"I only know two werewolves and that's you and Greyback,"

"Please tell me you haven't met him,"

"I haven't but I know I'm going to. My only mission at the Great Battle will be to defend the ones I love and kill Greyback,"

"Mercedes…"

"No, Remus. I have to. Hopefully it will cure you totally and heal you but if it doesn't I'll at least have the satisfaction of knowing that I had killed the monster that caused you so much pain," I ran my finger lightly over the scars on his face and bit my lip.

"I can see there's nothing I can do or say to change your mind…" Remus sighed and bit his lip.

"No. I wouldn't use the killing curse. I'll do it differently,"

"I don't want you to go near him. I'd kill myself if you got bit…"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say anything like that again," I shook my head and placed my hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against my hands.

"I don't wanna ever think about you dying or killing yourself," I bit my lip.

"Stop biting your lip," Remus whispered.

I stopped and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how I could live with myself if you had to live through what I had to live through…" he gently pulled my hand away from his mouth.

"I won't put you through that. I won't let him hurt me. I'll see him and kill him," I nodded.

Remus sighed and pressed his forehead against mine.

"You better not let him hurt you…" he whispered.

I shook my head and smiled at him.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you too," Remus kissed me.

"You know you can't just do that…" I sighed.

"I just did. What're you gonna do about that?" he breathed against my lips.

"This,"

I ran my fingers through his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist. Remus chuckled against my lips and pulled me closer to him. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

I slid off the desk and went downstairs. Remus slipped his hand into mine and followed me like a little puppy.

"What're you thinking about?" he whispered in my ear.

"That Lullah's brought bad news," I sighed.

Remus looked up from me and saw Lullah sitting on the coffee table with a letter in her beak. He sighed and took it from her. I stroked her head and wings and she flew onto the TV beside Midnight.

"Read it, Remmie," I said softly.

He quickly looked through it and bit his lip.

"That bad huh?" I groaned.

I held my head in my hands and sat on the sofa.

"It says

'Remus Lupin you better not have sex with her! If you do I swear I will hunt you down and kill you. I guess Mercedes is already living with you and is going to no matter what I say or do and I know you only asked me because you're a sexy gentleman. It's such a shame you're taken because there are certain things that you _don't_need my permission to do, if you know what I mean.  
Call me. Sarah xxx '

There's a P.S. with her phone number and a list of… positions…"

Remus passed me the letter and I looked down at the P.S. part.

"Eww! Why did you let me read that?" I yelled ripping it to shreds.

"You didn't have to read it…" he blushed.

"Think next time before you give me a piece of paper from my mother with fucking sex positions on it!" I shuddered.

"Hey it's bad for me too you know," he groaned.

"How?"

"Well do you know how weird it is to have your girlfriend's mother send you a letter that says 'Call me' with a list of fucking sex positions beside it? Its creepy! I know she's closer to my age but it's still creepy!"

"I'm so sorry, Remmie," I sighed.

"It's not your fault your mother is… horny…" Remus sat down beside me.

"_Please_ do not use my mother and the word horny in the same sentence…" I groaned.

"I'm sorry, love. Well the good news is that you're allowed to move in," he smiled.

I grinned up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Do you want us to go and get your stuff?" Remus asked.

"I'd love to," I grinned.

He gently pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hold on tight," he whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed in his scent. We disapparated and appeared on the corner of my old street.

"I haven't seen it from here before…" Remus muttered.

"It doesn't feel like home. I recognise everything about this street and most of the houses and people on it but… it doesn't feel like home. It feels like… just a place where I've stayed a few times,"

Remus slipped his hand into mine and we walked up to my house. People didn't give us a second glance as we walked down the street. A few guys that I went to junior school with smiled at me but then groaned softly when they saw Remus.

He knocked on my mum's front door and she answered half-dressed with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Oh you got my letter then did you," she winked at Remus.

"Erm… yes. Yes I did…" Remus blushed and looked down at his shoes "We've come for Mercedes' stuff."

"I thought so," she frowned "I hope you don't mind what I'm wearing. I didn't think I needed to be dressed to receive."

My mum took Remus by the hand and led him into the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of short shorts, a bra and a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Wine?" she asked taking a sip of her own wine.

"Erm, no thank you, Sarah," he shook his head.

"More for me then!" she winked "So why would a guy with a face, no scratch that a _body_like yours want a girl like this slag?"

"I don't see why my face or body has to have anything to do with the reasons why I love your daughter," Remus smiled down at me and shrugged.

I smiled back up at him and squeezed his hand.

"No but it means you should choose someone who's… in your league," mother shrugged "Someone like me."

"I know she's way out of my league but she chose me. Out of all the guys in the world she chooses me. I have no idea why she chose me but there was nothing I could say to myself to stop loving her. She's just too perfect, you know?"

"No. I don't know. I only found one perfect guy… but he left me for another woman so I guess he wasn't so perfect!" mother laughed fakely.

"OK. I'm gonna take Remus up to my room now," I said.

"OK. I put some condoms in your drawer just in case!" she called after us.

I blushed and felt my eyes turn pink. I led Remus into my room and he sat down on my bed.

"Nice room," he nodded.

"Not really…" I sighed.

My room was tiny and had only enough room for a wardrobe and bed.

"It's cosy," Remus smiled.

"You've always been so polite," I laughed softly.

"How're we gonna take your stuff back?" Remus bit his lip.

"Um. My mother probably thinks we're up here having sex so she won't come up here for a while. We can go back home, get my suitcase and bring it back here,"

"How do we get back outside without her realising?"

"For a smart guy you can be so stupid…"

"Thanks…" he muttered.

"We apparate, clever clogs," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh yeah,"

Remus got off the bed and wrapped his arms around me. We disapparated into our bedroom and I took my suitcase out from under the bed. I made sure it was empty and nodded at Remus. I wrapped my arms around him and he grabbed hold of my suitcase as we apparated into my old bedroom.

"Can you go and get us a drink?" I asked him.

"Go downstairs? Your mother's downstairs!" Remus groaned.

"Yeah but if I go downstairs she'll think you're up here putting on a condom or something…"

"OK…"

Remus kissed my cheek and ran his fingers through my hair. He went downstairs and I started putting the rest of my clothes in my suitcase. He came back upstairs a while later, blushing like crazy.

"What did she do?" I groaned.

"She was flirting with me when I asked for a drink and she tried to get me drunk but then I made her fall asleep. I found two cans of Iron Bru in your fridge,"

"How did you get her to fall asleep? Was she that drunk?" I laughed.

"No. She leaned in to kiss me and I just breathed on her," Remus shrugged.

"You knew about that?"

"About what?"

"That your stupid breath makes people sleepy!"

"Of course I knew," Remus chuckled.

"You dick! You let me believe that I was so in love with you that I was getting sleepy at random moments when I was with you! You let me believe I was crazy!" I yelled.

"Shh, or I'll have to send you to sleep too," Remus breathed against my neck and pulled me closer to him.

"When did you figure it out?"

"It's a werewolf thing. We all have this weird chemical in our breath that makes people sleepy. If you breathe it in when we're in wolf form you fall asleep instantly but if you inhale it as I am now it depends on how close I am to you for it to take effect. She almost kissed me so she fell asleep straight away,"

I nodded and kissed him.

"The lucky part is that you can only inhale it. I can kiss you as much as I want and you won't fall asleep,"

"So you do make me sleepy!"

"Sorry," he blushed.

"I don't care…" I smiled.

I kissed him again and poked his nose.

"You're gonna need a bigger wardrobe," I pointed at my suitcase.

"No, _we're_gonna need a bigger wardrobe,"

I grinned and he trailed his fingers down my arms.

"Why do you keep on doing that?" I sighed.

"I like watching you shiver…"

"You're mean!"

"And that's why you love me,"

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Do you want this TV?" I asked pointing at my tiny flat screen.

"Er, yeah. We can put it on top of the cupboard opposite our bed," he smiled down at me.

"OK. Help me unplug it?"

We did this for the rest of my stuff and put it all into my suitcase. Most of it didn't fit but Remus put a charm on it so it would be bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

"Your mother should be awake by now…" Remus bit his lip.

"She's gonna have a hangover, isn't she?" I groaned.

"Yup. Didn't we put some potion stuff in the suitcase? I can make her an anti-hangover potion,"

"No. If you give her that she'll be even worse the next time she's hung over,"

"Good point…"

Remus picked up my heavy suitcase easily in one hand and went downstairs. He put it down in the hall and slipped his hand into mine. We tip toed into the living room and my mother smiled up at Remus.

"Hey, gorgeous. Try not to talk much, I've got a head ache like you wouldn't believe…" she rubbed her temple.

"Hello, Sarah. Mercedes and I are just going home now. Thank you for letting her move in," he smiled and blushed.

"OK. Come give me a hug, sexy," she winked.

Remus put on a fake smile and reluctantly pulled her into a hug. She held on for a bit too long and breathed in his scent.

"Mmm… You smell _gorgeous_," she smiled.

Remus looked over her shoulder at me with a look that said 'Help me!' and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. He gently pulled away. I slipped my hand into his and my mother gave me a jealous glare.

"Bye, mother," I smiled fakely.

"Good bye, Mercedes. I'll send you the cheques as normal. Until you leave school obviously,"

I nodded and Remus squeezed my hand.

"Bye, Sarah," he nodded at her.

"Bye, sexy," she winked.

Mother led us to the door and Remus took my suitcase.

"Remember to call me, Remus," she bit her lip and lit another cigarette.

Remus nodded and blushed. We walked away from the door with my mother watching us the whole time.

"Has she gone yet?" Remus bit his lip.

"Yeah," I nodded "but biting your lip's not helping, 'gorgeous'"

"Oh don't patronise me," he groaned.

"Oh I'm sorry, 'sexy',"

Remus chuckled and looked down at me.

"Don't make me have to put you to sleep when we get home," he glared jokingly.

"Bite me," I smirked.

Remus crashed his lips to mine and nibbled my lip. I gasped and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Just did…" he breathed against my lips.

I giggled softly and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Get a room!" my friend Connor yelled at us.

I broke away and saw him in the park with some other friends.

"We were just going there!" I laughed.

"So how come I haven't seen you?" he asked walking over.

"The boarding school is up north;" I shrugged "I only come down at Christmas but last Christmas I was staying with Remus."

"You should've come down here and seen me," Connor frowned.

"Sorry, Connie. I've been preoccupied," I blushed.

"You make it sound like we spend every waking second with each other," Remus chuckled.

"That's because we kinda do,"

"Touché,"

"Don't _touché_me,"

"Just did," he smirked.

I kissed him and flicked his forehead.

"So this must be Remus I guess? How did you meet him?" Connor asked.

I looked up at Remus and he nodded.

"Just tell the truth," Remus shrugged.

"But Remmie, these guys don't even know you! I don't want them to think badly of you when you've done nothing wrong," I sighed.

"We met at school," Remus told Connor.

"You look a little too old for school," Connor said confusedly.

"I was her teacher," he shrugged.

"Mercedes?" Connor's eyes widened.

"Yeah. He was my teacher and then we became friends and then I fell in love with him and kissed him… How long ago was it Remmie?"

"Six days ago…"

"Yeah I kissed him six days ago and he told me he loved me and then got fired…"

"And now we're moving in together," Remus grinned down at me.

He slid his arm around my waist and I kissed his cheek.

"You wouldn't go out with me because I was _one_fucking year older than you but you'll date your teachers? And how old is this guy? Forty? And you've only been dating for six days and you're moving in together? You've changed, Mercedes Brandy. You've changed," Connor shook his head and walked off.

"I told you, Remmie. I didn't want you to have a bad reputation around here. They're gonna think you're a dick when you're not. You're a sweet, passionate guy but they'll never know…" I sighed.

"Babe, I don't care what they think about me but if they hurt you, they're in trouble," Remus pulled me closer to him.

"I love you, Remus," I smiled up at him.

"That's good because I love you too," he smiled down at me.

He kissed me and we heard Connor muttering to his friends in the distance. I strained my ears and heard my mother closing the front door.

"I've never been the jealous type but… then I met you…" Remus groaned.

"You're welcome?"

"Not really. Every time a guy so much as looks at you, I get this burning rage boiling inside me. You don't know how hard it is to just stand here and smile,"

"But you've got me. You don't need to worry about any guy because I can't see anyone but you," I smiled.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you," Remus smiled down at me.

He kissed me and looked into my eyes.

"You wanna go and talk to him, don't you?" he sighed.

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Go on then. Just… don't fight him. For me?"

"Fight him? Why would I fight him?"

"No reason…" Remus muttered and kissed my cheek.

I smiled up at him and ran over to Connor and his friends.

"Connor!" I called.

"I thought you were moving in with your _teacher_?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"We still are but I need to talk to you,"

"Why? I'm not old. Why would you wanna talk to somebody _your own age_?"

"Because I missed you when I went to boarding school. I love the school but I love you too,"

"Then why did you reject me, Mercedes? We were the coolest kids in this area and we could've made the best power couple ever,"

"I know but I told you when you asked me. I told you that I don't think of you that way. I love you in a friend way, Connor, nothing more," I shook my head.

"Shame… You're pretty hot…"

"Thanks, Connor," I blushed.

"The worst part is that I never got to kiss you…" Connor sighed.

He slid his arms around my waist and looked into my eyes.

"Connor… You're gorgeous and funny and sweet but… I don't see you that way. I never have," I trailed my hands up his arm and cupped his cheek in my hand.

"Such a shame…"

I kissed his cheek and pulled him into my arms.

"If Remus realises he's still in love with his ex-girlfriend, I'll come back and kiss you properly. It doesn't mean I like you that way it just means I want you to be happy," I whispered in his ear.

He smiled and kissed my cheek. Connor's lips lingered too long against my skin and I pulled away from him.

"Bye, Connie," I smiled.

I turned around and walked back to Remus.

"See you around, Merc?" he called hopefully after me.

I didn't reply. Remus slid his hand into mine and looked into my eyes.

"I'm not still in love with Narcissa or Alice or Robyn or any of my other ex-girlfriends. I am completely and utterly head-over-heels in love with you," he said softly.

"You heard?"

"Of course I did. I was listening just in case you _did_get into an argument… which would turn into a fight…"

"I wouldn't fight Connor!"

"Sure…"

I rolled my eyes at him and we walked down the road away from Connor and his friends. We got to the end of the road and Remus looked around.

"Quickly, hold on tight," he whispered.

I tightened my arms around his waist and we disapparated. I lifted my head from his chest and sat down on the sofa.

"We need to get a bigger wardrobe," I sighed.

Remus grinned and pulled me onto his lap.

"Everything we buy now will be for us. For our home," he smiled.

I grinned and rested my cheek against his chest. He buried his nose in my hair and inhaled deeply.

"_Our home_," he whispered.

I shivered at his words and kissed him.

"We need to get a double bed too," Remus smiled.

I nodded and looked up into his eyes.

"Do we need anything else?" I asked.

"I need to fix the sign on the door,"

"What sign?"

"I need to change it from'Moony's office'to'Merc and Moony's office',"

"No. You're gonna change it to'Moony and Merc's office',"

"Merc and Moony's,"

"Moony and Merc's,"

"Why?"

"It's your office. I'm probably not even gonna use it much!"

"It's alphabetical order,"

"It's chronological order,"

"It's… you always have to have your own way…"

"Not always…" I blushed.

"Name one time you didn't get your own way?"

"My feelings. I didn't _want_to fall in love with my teacher… or my best friend… but I did,"

"Do you regret it?"

"Not for one second,"

Remus kissed me and I slid my hand up the front of his top. I ran my fingers over his abs and breathed in his scent.

"You smell like her…" I moaned pulling away from him.

"Let me have a shower and I'll be right back," he shuddered.

I smiled up at him and he kissed my cheek.

I'm gonna skip five days. It's now the 21st of July.


	42. Chapter 42

"Mercedes? Are you ready? Everyone's arriving at the burrow!" Remus called.

"Yeah! Let me just find my camera! I haven't seen Bill and Charlie for ages!" I grinned.

I skipped downstairs and jumped onto Remus' back.

"Excited much," he chuckled.

"Well I haven't seen Bill and Charlie for ages and I can't wait to see them!"

He gently pulled me around so I was facing him and kissed me.

"Chill little monkey," he breathed against my lips.

"I thought I was a Flobberworm?" I shivered against him.

"You was until you started acting like a monkey,"

I kissed him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Let's go!" I grinned.

Remus nodded and kissed my cheek.

"You're not wearing any shoes!" he chuckled.

"I'll pick them up on the way," I shrugged.

I picked up my shoes from the coffee table and held on tightly. Remus ran out of the house, checked no one was around and ran towards the burrow as fast as he could.

"Don't stick your hands out," he called.

I nodded and wrapped my arms tighter around him. He came to a stop outside the burrow and I put my shoes on. I slid off his back and knocked on the door. Remus slipped his hand in mine and smiled at Molly.

"Hey, Molly. Are they here yet?" I bounced up and down.

"Yeah. William and Charlie are in the living room with the rest of the clan," she smiled.

I grinned and she let us inside.

"William and Charles Weasley!" I did an impression of Professor McGonagall.

They turned around confusedly and grinned at me.

"Mercy, mercy, moo!" they grinned.

They pulled me into a hug and I kissed their cheeks.

"Wow. _Hello_, muscles!" I grinned at Charlie.

It's like he'd grown muscles overnight. I hadn't seen him in so long but I didn't think he would've grown so much.

"And your hair! And your earring! It looks amazing Billie!" I grinned.

I ran my fingers through his long hair and he blushed.

"You guys look so handsome! I haven't seen you in so long,"

"You look amazing too. You filled out in all the right places," Charlie winked.

I blushed and hit his arm.

"Charlie! Are you saying I was flat chested?"

"Oh yeah sure. You were _born_with what, DDs?"

"FFs actually…" I blushed.

"Wowzas…" Bill grinned.

Remus gently hit them both around the head and shook his head.

"Hey. No staring at my girl,"

"Yours? Lucky bastard…" Charlie muttered.

"Are you gonna introduce us?" Bill asked.

"Oh yeah, guys, this is our old teacher Remus Lupin. He used teach us D.A.D.A," George put his arm around their shoulders.

"Mercedes? Can we have a word?" Charlie looped his arm through mine and pulled me away from everyone.

Bill followed.

"Explain," Bill said.

"Explain what?" I said innocently.

"Explain why you're going out with your fucking teacher!" Charlie hissed.

"I love him and he loves me too," I shrugged.

"Tell us the whole story," Bill looked into my eyes confusedly.

"Well Remus was my teacher as you know and we became friends and then a few months after that I fell in love with him. I… I kissed him ten days ago and he told me he loved me and then got fired… We've been going out ever since," I shrugged.

"Ten days?" Charlie's eyes widened.

"Yeah I know right! It seems like it's been months. In our head's we've been going out for nine months because that's how much we've loved each other for. The only thing that's changed in our relationship is that we kiss each other and we live together,"

"You're living together!" Bill's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"Has she told you the worst part yet?" Remus walked over and slid his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh crap… He stole your virginity didn't he?" Charlie groaned.

"No!" I giggled.

"Are you gonna tell them or am I?"

"I will, Remmie. Well… Remus used to be a werewolf,"

Bill and Charlie stepped back and took out their wands.

"Get away from him, Mercedes! Werewolves are really dangerous and can't be cured!" Charlie tried to pull me away from him but I wrapped my arms around Remus' waist.

"He's fine. He's my Remus. When we were friends I invented this potion that meant that he kept his human mind when he changed at full moons so I could stay with him. I've been with him for all but one of the full moons since I've known him.

"Technically it was two," Remus interrupted.

"OK two," I stuck my tongue out at him "One time, he forgot to take the potion and he dragged me off into the woods up at Hogwarts and I kissed him. He turned back into human form and was cured,"

"How did that cure him?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Well Dumbledore knew all along… He said that like… I know it's fairy tale cliché but… he said that true love's first kiss can cure lycanthropy if it is a full moon," Remus shrugged.

"Dumbledore knew?" Bill asked.

"Yeah. He knew that I loved him and he loved me but didn't tell us!"

"Kiss her," Bill said.

"What?" Remus said confusedly.

"Kiss her. I want to see if you're telling the truth," Bill shrugged.

"Don't blame me if I don't stop…" Remus muttered.

I giggled and looked into his eyes. His lips crashed against mine and I gasped. I smiled against his lips and trailed my fingers up his arms and into his hair. His arms tightened around my waist and I felt his warm breath mixing with mine.

"I love you," he breathed against my lips.

It was like no one else was there. It was like we were just at home in the living room.

"I love you too," I said softly.

I felt him smile and I trailed my fingers back down his arms and around his waist. I pulled him so close that I didn't think either of us were breathing. I felt his fingers running up my back and in my hair. One of his strong warm hands cupped my cheek and his nose brushed mine.

"Hello, there," George laughed.

We both blushed and my eyes turned pink. Remus pressed his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes breathlessly.

"I love that colour. It's so adorable," he whispered.

I blushed even darker and bit my lip.

"Don't bite your lips. You'll get mouth sores," Remus sighed.

"Is that what you're worried about? When you kiss me you don't wanna find random lumps inside my mouth?"

"No! I know that if you get one you'll be complaining about it and if I do kiss you I'll be scared I'll hurt you,"

"You're adorable," I smiled.

"I'm glad you think so…"

"Good for you bro," Bill grinned.

He pulled Remus into a hug and Remus smiled.

"Congratulations," Charlie grinned.

"Why do people do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Just… Angry and like freaked out when they find out we're together and then… we just look at each other or hold each other or kiss each other and then they calm down. Why is that?"

"Your… your love for each other is just so… pure. We can see in that one moment that you love each other for who you are not what you are or age differences or anything like that. We can see that you just really love each other," Bill smiled.

I looked up at Remus and he pulled me into his arms.

"That's exactly how we feel," he shrugged.

I blushed slightly and so did he.

"Mercedes, are you coming too?" Ron asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"To go and get Harry!" he grinned.

"Oh are you getting him now?"

"Yeah,"

"Er no. I'm gonna stay here and wait for him," I nodded.

"OK," he smiled.

"Come on, Dad," Fred patted Arthur on the back.

"Hey!"

"What?" Fred looked at me confusedly.

"I haven't had a hug yet from my Freddie or my Georgie or my Ronnie or my Ginny! And I haven't said hi to Percy yet," I frowned.

Remus chuckled at me and George ran at me like a bull. I staggered back slightly and giggled as I hugged him. Fred, Ginny and Ron did the same until we fell over in a giant hugging ball.

"OK. Now you can go," I smiled.

I kissed their cheeks and took Ginny by the hand.

"We need to talk," I said.

I dragged her upstairs and nodded at Remus. We went into her room and he smiled politely.

"Nice room," he nodded.

"Thanks…" she shrugged.

"Well anyway. I wanted to talk to you about Harry," I sat down on her bed beside her.

"Harry? Why would you want to talk to me about Harry?" she blushed.

"Ginny, you know Merc knows that you like him. She didn't tell me but I guessed," Remus smiled kindly.

She held her head in her hands and sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" she groaned.

"Harry's noticed. He notices that you get a little clumsy when you're around him but he doesn't know why. He thinks you have a little crush on him. He doesn't know…"

"Great…" Ginny muttered.

"You want him, right?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"Then you need to make yourself noticed. In a good way. He already feels kinda protective over you because you're Ron's sister," Remus shrugged.

"How the fuck do _you_know about all this crap? Are you gay?" Ginny asked.

"Gay? Thanks, Ginny… No I'm not gay! If I was gay I wouldn't be attracted to Mercedes!" Remus chuckled.

"OK, babe. Can you wait on the stairs? I need to give Ginny a quick make over and you need to tell me when Harry gets here,"

"As you wish, babe," Remus kissed me and I pushed him away.

"Go before I kiss you again," I sighed.

Remus chuckled and left Ginny's bedroom.

"Makeover? Come on, Merc. You know I'm not really a girlie girl," she sighed.

"I know. Neither am I. Change the t-shirt to a tank top and add a little lip gloss and eyeliner," I shrugged.

"Hmm… I can work with that…" she nodded.

"Exactly. What angle are you trying to pull? Sexy or cute?" I asked.

"Erm… Cute. Maybe sexy when we go to the world cup,"

"That's my girl," I grinned.

"OK. So what colour?"

"Right. When you go for the sexy look, wear a white tank top with a brightly coloured bra but for the cute look just wear a pink one," I shrugged.

"You're amazing," Ginny grinned.

She got changed and I found her makeup bag. It was basically empty but I had enough to work with. I applied some light eyeliner and a pale pink lip gloss.

"OK, you have to always wear lip gloss now or they'll know you're just doing it to impress Harry," I said putting the makeup bag back.

"OK. I can deal with that…" she sighed.

"OK. Let's go down stairs," I smiled.

Remus slipped his hand into mine when he saw us and kissed my cheek.

"You look beautiful," he smiled at us both.

We blushed and went downstairs.

"You're wearing a different top now," Molly noticed.

"Yeah I spilt pumpkin juice on the last one," Ginny shrugged.

"What did you do about the mess?" she raised an eyebrow at her.

"I cleaned it up with my wand," Remus shrugged.

"And you're wearing lip gloss," Bill poked her cheek.

"Merc was moaning at me because I'm not very girly because I live in a house full of boys so she said I should wear light makeup,"

"Yeah. She can't let living with a bunch of guys stop her from being a girl," I shrugged.

"Do you guys want a drink?" Molly asked.

"Oh poo!" I groaned.

"Excuse me?" she laughed.

"I'm sorry! I've just realised that they've all just gone to the Dursleys' by floo powder and they don't have a fireplace…"

"What do you mean they don't have a fireplace?" Charlie asked.

"I mean they have an electric fireplace. It's been blocked up and then a fake one's been put in its place!" I sighed.

"And you didn't think to tell us that before?"

"I've only just remembered!" I sat down and held my head in my hands.

"They'll be OK though?" Molly asked.

"Yeah they'll be fine. The living room will be destroyed though…" I nodded.

"OK. Do you want a drink? Tea, coffee, hot chocolate, pumpkin juice, orange juice…" Ginny asked.

"I'd love a hot chocolate," I smiled.

"No she wouldn't," Remus shook his head.

"Why not?" I looked up at him confusedly.

"You get sleepy when you have hot chocolate," he sighed.

"OK… Could I have an orange juice instead?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What have I told you about that?" Remus sat down opposite me.

"Don't do it?" I blew a raspberry in his face.

"I said, if I catch you doing it again, I might just rip that tongue out of your pretty little head!"

"Sure you will,"

Remus crashed his lips against mine.

"You… can't… just… do… that…" I groaned against his lips.

"I just did," he chuckled softly.

His arms slid around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Bill and Charlie and Molly and Ginny and maybe Percy are watching," I giggled and blushed.

"Shame…"

Remus pulled away and Ginny passed us an orange juice each.

"Thanks, Ginny," I smiled up at her.

"It's cool. Do you boys want anything?" she called from the kitchen.

"I'd love a coffee, Hun. Black, no sugar," Bill smiled.

"What about you, Mum? Charlie?"

"Just a tea for me, love," Molly sat down at beside us.

"I wouldn't mind a hot chocolate," Charlie smiled.

"OK," Ginny nodded.

"You know I'm doing this to tease you, right?" Charlie winked at me.

"I know. And I hate you for it," I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed at me and winked. Green fire blazed in the fireplace and George tumbled out with Harry's trunk.

"Did you get in OK?" I bit my lip.

"Yeah. Dad blew up their fireplace and destroyed the… kitchen? Or living room? I don't know…" George laughed.

"Their living room…" I corrected.

"OK. Well they should be coming back now,"

I watched the fireplace excitedly and Ginny handed out drinks. She made orange juices for the boys and put them on the table. A green fire lit up the fireplace and Fred tumbled out of it with Ron on his heels. George moved Harry's trunk out of the way. Harry fell out of the fireplace and Fred advanced on him.

"Did he eat it?" Fred grinned.

"Yeah. What was that?" Harry laughed.

"Ton-Tongue Toffee," Fred grinned "George and I invented them and we've been looked for someone to test them out on all summer."

"How ya doing, Harry?" Charlie shook his hand.

Bill shook his hand too but I gently hit Bill's arm.

"Billie, are those real dragon?" I gasped pointing at his boots.

"Yeah. Do you like them?" Bill asked.

"No! It's cruelty to dragons, that is!"

Charlie and Bill laughed at me and I rolled my eyes at them. Arthur apparated into the room and hit Fred up the side of the head.

"That wasn't funny, Fred! What on earth did you give that poor muggle boy?" Arthur yelled.

"I didn't give him anything… It was his fault he ate it… I didn't tell him to," Fred grinned evilly.

"You dropped it on purpose! You knew he'd eat it! You knew he was on a diet!"

"How big did his tongue get?" George grinned.

"It was about four foot long before they would let me shrink it!"

We all burst out laughing and Remus had to bite his lip to stop himself.

"It isn't funny! That sort of behaviour seriously undermines wizard-muggle relationships! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of muggles and my own sons…"

"We didn't give it to him because he was a muggle!" Fred sighed.

"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git. Isn't he Harry?" George patted him on the back.

"Yes he is, Mr Weasley," Harry nodded.

"That's not the point! Wait until I tell your mother…"

"Tell me what, Arthur?" Molly asked.

Arthur jumped and turned around to face her.

"Hello, Harry, dear," she smiled at him "Tell me what, Arthur?"

Hermione walked in from upstairs and smiled at everyone.

"Hey, Harry," she smiled.

"Oh yeah, Harry. There's a drink on the table for you," Ginny smiled at him.

"Oh OK. Thanks, Ginny," he smiled up at her.

"It's nothing, Molly. Fred and George were just messing around," Arthur shrugged.

"Those Ton-Tongue Toffees better not be anything to do with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes…"

"Why don't we show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He knows where he's sleeping. In my room just like last…" Ron shook his head.

"Why don't we _all_ go and show Harry where he's sleeping? Upstairs," Hermione gently pulled on his arm.

"Oh yeah! Let's go and show Harry where he's sleeping," he nodded.

"Yeah we'll come to," Fred smiled.

"You two stay where you are," Molly snarled.

"I'll come too," I jumped up.

"Oh no you don't!" George pulled on my arm.

"Why not?" I groaned.

"You helped. If we go down, you're going down too!"

"Mercedes? Is this true?" Molly looked at me.

"Yes," I sighed and sat down.

The trio and Ginny went upstairs and I grinned up at the twins.

"That's a great name. How have I not heard it before? Weasley's Wizard Wheezes… sounds like the name of an amazing joke shop," I grinned.

"Really? You think so?" Fred grinned.

"It's an amazing name," I nodded.

"I'm glad you think so. Mum's not that keen…" George rolled his eyes.

"No, 'Mum's not that keen'," Molly yelled "You know owning a joke shop won't fulfil your potential! Why don't you join the ministry like your father and your brother?"

"Because it's our dream, Mum! It's all we've ever wanted. Our whole life has been revolving around jokes and then school. When we leave school we'll only have jokes!" Fred sighed.

"Yeah! How cool would it be to turn your passion into a job? How cool would it be to get paid to invent and sell jokes?" George grinned.

"I don't care how 'cool' it would be! I want you to work at the ministry like your father and your brother!"

"Charlie and Bill don't work at the ministry…" I mumbled.

Molly turned to me and her eyes widened.

"Charlie and Bill don't work at the ministry. Bill works for Gringotts in Egypt and Charlie works with dragons in Romania. Hasn't Charlie's dream always been to work with animals? Dragons in particular. It's not the safest job in the world and it's quite far from home but he still works there. Their dream is much closer to home. And a lot safer. They'd just be running a joke shop. It's working well at school but people are getting them for free! Think about the possibilities if they sold them? In a shop. They go down to Hogsmead at weekends and go to Zonko's but what if future generations of Weasley go to Hogwarts and at Hogsmead weekends and go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? How proud would you be?"

She stopped still and her eyes glazed over. A tiny smile played across her lips.

"OK. Do what you like. Hurt anyone, muggle or wizard, and I swear…" she shook her head.

"Thanks, Mum!" the twins pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

She smiled at them and they ran upstairs.

"Mercedes…" Molly turned on me looking a lot calmer.

"Yeah?"

"How can I get in touch with your mother?"

I looked at her confusedly and told her my mother's address.

"If you're gonna go round there, please dress normally," I said.

"Of course," she nodded.

She pulled me into a hug and I kissed her cheek. Remus shook Bill and Charlie's hands and slipped his into mine. We went upstairs and he chuckled.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"How you can just talk your way out of an argument with _Molly Weasley_without shouting. It's amazing,"

"Thanks," I blushed.

"She really cares about you, you know. She loves you," Remus said softly.

I stopped on the stairs and looked at him. I didn't say anything and he squeezed my hand. We carried on and I knocked on Percy's door.

"What?" he groaned.

Percy looked up from his desk and smiled politely at me.

"Hello, Mercedes. Hello, Professor Lupin," he smiled.

"Please don't call me professor…" Remus groaned.

"Why not? You used to be my professor," Percy shrugged.

"I know but when I think about that it reminds me of how old I am. I know being a teacher is my dream job and everything but being Merc's teacher makes me feel so old…"

"I'm sorry I ruined your dream job, babe," I frowned.

"Hey it's not your fault I fell in love with you. It's my stupid fault. Even if you didn't love me back I still would've told you how I felt," Remus shrugged.

"How?"

"What do you mean?"

"How would you have told me?"

Percy turned around curiously in his chair and rested his chin on his hand.

"I would've taken you to our spot and kissed you. I would've told you that I loved you and that you're always on my mind. I would've told you you're the most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever met and that I believe you are my soulmate. I would've told you it was me who sent you those Secret Valentine's gifts and that I was sorry if I was scaring you or making you feel uncomfortable. I would've told you how to get back to the school and then… maybe… I dunno…" he blushed slightly.

"What?" I said softly.

I let go of his hand and trailed my fingers slowly up his arm. I ran my finger across his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"I probably would've hit my head against one of the walls… Maybe punched it a little… OK a lottle…"

"You know. If you had actually have done that, I would've kissed you back and told you I loved you too,"

"What would you have done if you didn't love me? What would you have done if it was someone else?"

"Well if you'd kissed me and told me you loved me I would've gently pushed you away and told you I didn't feel the same way. I would've kissed your cheek and hugged you and walked back up to the castle. I probably would've cried a little because I didn't want you to be upset," I shrugged.

"I thought so. I knew that you'd do that or hit me, scream and run…"

"I would never hit anyone. The only reason I would ever hit anyone is if they hit me first and before that I would ask them why they did it," I shrugged.

"Good because you'd probably break your hand,"

"I would not!"

"You did last time!"

"OK. If you two are going to have a couples' argument, can you please do it elsewhere? I'm trying to work on this _very_important paper for work," Percy sighed.

"Sure thing, Percy," I kissed his cheek and we left his room.

We climbed more stairs and went into Ron's room.

"Merlin's pants, just shut up, Pig!" Ron groaned.

"Why are you calling him Pig?" I asked going over to the tiny owl whizzing around in its cage.

"Because he's being a dick," Ginny sighed "His real name is Pigwidgeon."

"Because that's not a retarded name at all…" Ron rolled his eyes.

"I think it's an adorable name," I smiled at the tiny owl.

"Ginny named him and I tried to change it but it was too late. He won't answer to anything else so now he's Pig. I've got to keep him in here because he annoys Errol and Hermes," Ron sighed.

"Where's Crookshanks?" Harry asked.

"Probably out in the garden. He likes chasing the gnomes…" Hermione shrugged.

"Percy's enjoying the work then?" I asked sitting down on one of the three camp beds.

"Enjoying it? I don't think he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's fucking obsessed! Just don't get him started on his boss… 'According to Mr Crouch…', 'As I was saying to Mr Crouch…', 'Mr Crouch is of the opinion…', 'Mr Crouch was telling me…'… They'll be announcing their engagement soon!" Ginny did a great impression of Percy.

I gasped at the sound of Mr Crouch's name and bit my lip.

"You don't mean Barty Crouch senior?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't tell me you're in love with him too?" Ron laughed.

"No I just… We… You… I… He doesn't deserve it… It's not his fault…" I mumbled.

"What's wrong, love?" Remus whispered.

"I… I'll tell you when we get home," I nodded.

"OK," Remus smiled gently and kissed my cheek.

He sat down beside me on the little bed and slid his arm around my shoulders.

"Did you get our cake parcels, Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. They were delicious," he smiled.

"We sent them on in advance so you wouldn't starve to death," Hermione smiled.

"Good. I'm sorry I didn't save you any it's just that… She fed us _one quarter _of a_ grapefruit_for dinner every day as part of Dudley's diet. I mean come on, I'm skinny enough as it is," Harry poked his stomach.

"You're not skinny, Harry. You're slender," I smiled.

"Merc, you can't say I'm 'slender'. It makes me sound like a woman,"

"You'd make a beautiful woman," Remus grinned.

"Thanks. If I ever turn into one overnight, you'd be the first one I'd call," Harry winked.

We all laughed at their fake flirting and I gently head butted Remus' shoulder.

"Should we go and help your mother, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Er, yeah sure," he nodded.

We all went downstairs and Molly was in the kitchen. Potatoes were bouncing around the room and she was swearing under her breath.

"Oh not again!" she yelled.

She picked up her wand and it turned into a rubber chicken.

"Why don't we go and help Bill and Charlie…?" I said nodding towards the doors.

They all nodded and Ron grabbed a handful of cutlery. Two long tables were flying in the air and crashing into each other. Bill and Charlie were standing beneath them with their wands outstretched. Their laughter floated towards me and I grinned.

"Keep it down!" Percy yelled out of the window.

"Sorry, Perce. How's the work coming along?" Bill grinned not looking away from the tables.

"Badly!" Percy groaned.

He shut the window and Charlie fixed the legs that had broken off back onto the table. He made a table cloth appear out of thin air and pushed the tables together. Molly made her food float out onto the tables and we all sat down.

"There it is!" I grinned.

"There's what?" Fred laughed at my sudden outburst.

"The sky!"

"Oh dear…" Harry laughed.

"No I know the sky's there. I'm not that stupid… Look at it. It's the exact same colour as Remus eyes…" I whispered.

Remus looked at me and then looked up at the sky. He smiled and blushed bright red.

"It… I… No… I… It's…" he looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I've been looking for a colour the same shade as your eyes but I've never found it until today," I blushed and felt my eyes turn pink.

"You're adorable. So, so adorable," Remus tilted my face up with his finger.

"Thanks…" I blushed even more.

He kissed me and looked deep into my soul.

"I love you," he whispered.

He cupped my face in his hand and smiled.

"I love you," I said softly.

He kissed my nose and everyone was smiling into their dinner.

"I'm glad you like the sky, Mercedes. A perfect background for a perfect dinner. All of the Weasleys together…" Molly smiled at everyone.

Her eyes lingered on my face just like they did for all of her children and looked like she wanted to say something. I shook it off and ate some of my chicken and ham pie.

"Wow. This is really delicious, Molly," I grinned at her.

"I'm glad you think so," she smiled.

"You're welcome anytime," Arthur smiled at me.

"Thanks," I smiled.

I had the sudden urge to add 'Dad' on the end but he wasn't. I know I see him that way and that's the role he unknowingly plays in my life but I couldn't. He wasn't my dad and Molly wasn't my mum although sometimes… in the dead of night after I've spent a day at the burrow, I wish they were.

After we had finished dinner and the butterflies had stopped fluttering around the garden and our food, we went inside. Molly put her wizard radio on and we all sat around the living room.

"What are you doing for the world cup?" Charlie asked me.

"I'm not sure of the details and everything but I'm not gonna miss it for the world," I grinned.

"You can stay here the day before. There won't be much room but we'll fit you in somewhere," Molly smiled at me.

"Thanks. I'll probably just sleep on the sofa or something," I shrugged.

"Yeah you can stay round on Wednesday because we're leaving early Thursday morning," Arthur smiled.

"What time do you mean by early?" I asked cautiously.

"We'd be leaving at 6:00,"

"Leaving…?" I groaned "It'll be worth it."

"Who do you think's gonna win, Merc?" George asked.

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm not telling you! You'll bet someone and it'll be boring to watch when you know the outcome. Who do _you_thinks gonna win?"

"Well…" George bit his lip.

"Ireland have got an amazing team. All of them are brilliant but Bulgaria have got Krum," Fred bit his lip too.

"You guys look so adorable when you do that," I smiled at them.

They blushed at the same time and my smile broadened.

"What's Krum's first name again?" I asked.

"Viktor Krum. He's really young too. I think he's about twenty?" Charlie shrugged.

"Twenty? He doesn't look it," I shook my head "He's kinda cute."

"Cute?" Ginny laughed "What do you mean, cute? He always looks so grumpy and you can't even see his eyes under his massive eyebrows!"

"He is cute! You just need to see him smile!" I winked at Hermione.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"You'll find out…" I smiled.

"Will you tell me?" Remus asked.

"At home," I nodded.

"I love it when you say that," he smiled.

"Me too," I smiled back and kissed his cheek.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and gently put his hand on my knee.

"So what's happening this year?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Something interesting has happened every year I've been at Hogwarts and you always know about it before so what's gonna happen?"

I glanced up at Molly and she knew that I knew. She shook her head and I nodded.

"What was that look about?" Ron asked.

"Who knows?" I asked her.

"Me, Arthur, Bill and Charlie," she shrugged.

"OK. I won't tell them,"

"Tell them what?" Remus asked.

I looked up at him and he chuckled.

"You'll tell me at home…"

I nodded and kissed his cheek again.

"What _is_happening this year, Merc?" Hermione asked.

"A lot," I nodded.

"We're gonna need a bit more than that," Fred laughed.

"Well, all I'm gonna say is… we're gonna get a new D.A.D.A teacher and… new students…"

"We knew that!" George laughed.

"Well… You'll see in September,"

"I can only think of one thing that you could be thinking of…" Remus said.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"Is it the Triwizard Tournament?" he breathed in my ear.

His warm breath sent shivers down my spine and I nodded.

"Yeah!" I grinned.

"Really? At Hogwarts? I've heard of them being done in the past but they stopped because…"

"Because someone died," I whispered.

"Don't, Mercedes. Please don't," a note of panic ran out in his voice.

"I wasn't even thinking of doing it," I shook my head.

"Thank you," he smiled.

Remus pulled me onto his lap and tightened his arms around me. I hugged him and breathed in his scent and smiled.

"Thank you, Mercedes," Molly smiled "I don't know what I'd do if you did it."

"Will my boys be doing it?" Arthur asked.

"No. They won't be ready," I shook my head again.

"OK. Should we be heading home?" Remus asked.

"Er sure," I nodded.

"Come round on Wednesday with your bags and stuff so you can stay the night," Molly smiled.

"Thank you," I grinned.

I stood up and she pulled me into a hug. She kissed my cheek and Arthur did the same. I hugged everyone and kissed their cheeks.

"Tell me!" Fred whispered as I hugged him.

"You know I can't," I breathed against his cheek.

I slipped my hand into Remus' and we left. He gently pulled me onto his back and I held onto him tightly. I buried my head in his neck/shoulder and breathed in his gorgeous scent. He was silent the whole way home and I knew he wanted to talk about something. Remus seemed… kinda annoyed.

"What's wrong, babe?" I whispered.

Remus jogged into our back garden and he shook his head.

"Nothing," he muttered.

He jumped through the open office window and took us into the living room. I slid off his back and sat on the sofa beside him. I looked into his eyes and bit my lip.

"What's wrong?" I said softly.

"Nothing… Something…" Remus sighed.

"Tell me," I whispered.

He looked up into my eyes and I could feel him melting.

"I… What did Fred say to you?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because I heard you say 'You know I can't' and I… I'm fearing the worst,"

"He only asked me to tell him," I shrugged "What was you scared of?"

"Well… I was scared that he'd ask you back out and I was the only thing stopping you from going back out with him. I know you guys are close and your past relationship might… bring back feelings…"

"I don't love him that way. He knows I don't. I don't think he still likes me in that way…"

"Good because I don't know what I'd do if you left me…" Remus blushed slightly.

I moved onto his lap and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed his cheek and rested my cheek against his chest.

"I'm not gonna leave you. I love you too much," I sighed.

"Can you tell me something else?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Do you really think Viktor's cute?"

"Yeah. He is cute but you know I think everyone's cute in their own way and besides, he's nowhere near as gorgeous as you,"

"You're just saying that,"

"I'm not. You have a naturally handsome face. You have these gorgeous eyes and a beautiful smile. You have this amazing voice and you're so ripped!" I grinned.

Remus blushed and kissed my cheek. I gently raised the bottom of his top and trailed my fingers over his abs. Goosebumps rose on his skin and he pulled me closer to him.

"Could you tell me a bit more?"

"About what? Viktor?"

"Sorta… You winked at Hermione when you was talking about him,"

"Yeah. He's coming to our school. For the Triwizard Tournament,"

"How and why?"

"He's at… wadjimadoodah… erm…"

"Durmstrang?" Remus helped me.

"Yeah. He's at Durmstrang," I nodded.

"Really? He's what, twenty?"

"No he's only eighteen!" I laughed.

"Wow. That's what you mean…"

"Yeah and he's gonna be here for the tournament and he's gonna see Hermione…"

"So?"

"You know there's always a Yule ball around Christmas when the Triwizard Tournament's on?"

"Yeah? Oh! He's gonna ask her?"

"Yeah. And she's gonna say yes!" I grinned.

"I thought she fancied Ron?"

"She does. She's gonna do it to make him jealous,"

"Oh! That would work… We get jealous easy,"

"You don't,"

"Then I'm a better actor than I thought,"

I rolled my eyes at him and kissed his nose.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked.

"Er yeah sure. Water and ice will be fine," I shrugged.

Remus nodded and gently lifted me up into the air with one arm.

"What are you doing?" I squealed.

"Getting out my wand!" he chuckled.

He gently put me down on his lap and wiggled his wand between his fingers. I nodded and he placed his free hand on my knee. It was just a casual movement and he does it all the time but I couldn't help thinking what would it be like if we did… do it.

"Remmie?" I bit my lip.

I felt my eyes turning red as I looked up at him.

"Yes, my love?" he flicked his wand in the direction of the kitchen.

"When you was talking to the sky on the cliff… I heard you saying that you could… '_feel_me wanting more'. What did you mean by that?"

"I mean I could feel you wanting more," he shrugged.

"Yeah but how? I have never wanted more from you. I've always be a little nervous that you might but I'd do anything to make you happy,"

"I could feel you. You'd just do certain things when you were kissing me…"

"Like what?"

"You'd… moan softly into my mouth or pull me closer to you or whisper my name when I was kissing your neck or just something," Remus trailed his fingers over my lips and then my neck.

"Well tell me the next time you think I'm wanting more,"

"What if I don't want to stop kissing you?"

"You only have to do it the next time, not every time,"

"OK," he nodded.

He picked up my drink from the coffee table (it had floated in from the kitchen while we were talking) and I drank some.

"Thanks, babe," I smiled.

I kissed him and he gasped beneath my lips.

"You're lips are so cold!" Remus gasped.

"Sorry!" I bit my lip.

"I could warm them up for you," he whispered.

I smiled and he kissed me. His warm breath mingled with mine and his tongue danced along my lips. I moaned softly and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you," I smiled.

I looked into his eyes and kissed his nose.

"Anytime," he winked.

I snuggled closer to him and rested my head against his warm chest. Remus kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love being with you like this," I whispered.

"Just… together. Just us being together," Remus smiled.

I nodded and breathed him in.

"I love you, Mercedes," Remus said softly.

"I love you too, Remus," I said softly.

We sat like that for a while. Just holding each other and breathing each other.

"What do you want to do?" Remus asked.

"I dunno. Do you mind if I have a bath?" I asked.

"Yes I would mind,"

"Why?"

"Last time you almost drowned. I don't want you to have any more baths,"

"Remmie! Come on. I swear I won't fall asleep. I promise you,"

"If it was me, would you want me to have more baths?"

"You wouldn't fall asleep in the bath!"

"OK. If… If I ate a certain food and almost choked to death on it, would you want me to eat that food again?"

"Well no but…"

"Then there really is no discussion to be had here,"

"So I'm never allowed a bath again?"

"Well not as never as in not for the rest of your life…"

"What if you sat outside the bathroom door?"

"Wouldn't you think that was weird?"

"No. As long as you didn't look. You'll probably get bored or something anyway,"

"I'm still not sure…"

"Remus, if I don't answer you straight away when you're sitting right outside, you know something's wrong,"

"But…"

"Babe, I'm gonna go and have a bath. You can sit outside if it'll make you feel better but I _am_ going to have a bath,"

I kissed his cheek and slid off his lap. I went upstairs and ran the bath. Remus followed me upstairs and passed me my pyjamas.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"There's a few bath bombs in there and stuff," he pointed over my shoulder into the cabinet under the sink.

"Thank you," I smiled again.

I kissed him and shut the bathroom door. I smiled as the warm water splashed over me and I breathed in the warm scent. It was soft and fruity and relaxing.

"Remus? Are you out there?" I called.

"No!" he called.

"Where are you then?"

"On the stairs…"

"Which stair?"

"2nd from the top…"

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. I spent around twenty minutes in the bath and then got out. I opened the cabinet overthe sink and trailed my fingers over his aftershave and deodorant. I noticed how all the potions he owned contained only natural ingredients and most of them were muggle. No all but one were muggle. The only one that was made by wizards was an anti-spot cream with a handwritten label from Remus saying 'For Emergencies'. I laughed softly and put on my pyjamas.

I went out onto the landing and saw Remus sitting on the stairs with his back to me. He was holding a pad and a pencil in his hand and drawing something.

"Whatcha drawing?" I whispered.

He jumped and smiled at me.

"Nothing. You can't see it yet," Remus shook his head.

"OK,"

Remus finished his drawing and bit his lip. He carefully turned it around and I smiled at him. It was off the cliff. The cliff that we went to the other day. The moon was shining over the cliff and the sea below and a girl was sitting on the cliff edge. She had long brown hair and was wearing a pair of baby blue pyjamas. Behind the girl, a dark brown wolf lay down on its side with its huge head beside her. Its nose rested in her lap and her fingers were in the wolf's hair.

"They look like my pyjamas. Is that supposed to be me?" I asked sitting down beside him.

"Yeah and the wolf's supposed to be me,"

"It's amazing," I grinned "but…"

"I knew there had to be a 'but'," Remus sighed.

"It's just that your hair is more golden then brown,"

"If you say so,"

"I do say so,"

"Well do you like it?"

"I love it," I smiled.

I kissed his cheek and went into our room. I found a big scrapbook I had never used. Remus came in too and looked confusedly at it.

"What's that for?" he asked me.

"We can use it to put all your amazing drawings in,"

"I knew there was a reason I love you,"

I laughed and found the two drawings of me Remus had made.

"I do love these," I smiled.

"Thanks. I think I drew the one of you in the classroom after the one of you in the hammock,"

"OK,"

I put the drawings in the scrapbook and Remus put his new one in too.

"There we go," he smiled.

"Do you want a quick bath or shower before bed?" I asked.

"Er, yeah sure. You go get comfy and I'll be right there," Remus nodded and kissed my cheek.

I smiled at him and he went into the bathroom. I went downstairs and started doing the washing up. I took my phone out of my bag and put in my head phones. I was listening to 'Run' by Snow Patrol /AOBs8dU4Pb8 and maybe singing it a little.

Remus came downstairs when I was almost finished with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, babe. You know you don't have to do that?" he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I do until I turn seventeen," I sighed.

"Here. Let me,"

Remus picked up his wand from the sofa and flicked it at the sink. The dishes started washing themselves and then putting themselves away.

"You have a really beautiful singing voice," Remus breathed against my neck.

"If you say so…" I shrugged.

"I do say so. You have this amazing tone to your voice. I guess it's what makes everyone trust you. There's just something in your voice that captures the soul and my heart…"

I blushed and felt my eyes turn pink. Remus turned me around in his arms and I looked down at my bare feet. He tilted my chin up with his finger so I was looking into his eyes. It's not fair that he could still make my knees go weak and butterflies fly in my stomach.

"Meanie…" I groaned.

"What have I done this time?" Remus chuckled.

"You need to stop turning me into jelly whenever you like,"

"I don't do it on purpose,"

"Really? So you just turn up dripping wet and ripped and gorgeous and dreamy and everything by accident?"

"I _was_halfway through drying myself," he pointed at the towel over his shoulder.

"Crap excuse,"

"Never mind… You've given me your weakness and I can destroy you," Remus breathed against my cheek.

"How did you work that one out…?" I struggled to remain upright.

"Well… If I do this…" he trailed his finger up my spine and into my hair "you freeze. And if I do this…" he pulled me closer to him and I could feel droplets of water from his chest seeping into my pyjama top "you go weak. But my best weapon… If I do this…" he pressed his lips against mine "I can pretty much do or say anything…"

"You're so mean, you know that?" I groaned.

"And that's why you love me,"

"One day, I'm gonna get used to you…"

"I know I'll never get used to you. Even if we're still together when I'm one hundred, I'll wake up and still be shocked that you're the one asleep beside me,"

"I'll be ugly when I'm… eighty-eight,"

"You won't. Your beauty is so natural and pure you could have more wrinkles than an empty crisp packet and still look amazing. And I know that you'll age gracefully. Not trying to look younger but keeping yourself pretty. And I know you'll always be like this. So young and beautiful at this exact age in soul,"

"How the fuck are you still a virgin with lines like that?" I laughed.

Remus chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You sound like you spend your whole life thinking and planning what you'll say to girls,"

"Really? Every single time I have ever complimented you it's just been words straight off the top of my head and heart. I've always felt like such a dork,"

"Well you're _my_ dork,"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way,"

I smiled up at him and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he pulled me closer to him. I didn't care that he was getting my pyjamas wet. I didn't care that his wet hair was dripping into my eyes. I just wanted him closer. I wanted him in my arms all the time with his lips against mine.

Remus trailed his kissed along my cheek and down my neck. I smiled into his hair and he slid his arms around my waist. I trailed my fingers up his bare back and into his hair. I could feel every part of him and every droplet of water sinking into my skin and then into my soul.

"Remus…" I moaned softly.

"Now," he breathed against my lips.

"What do you mean 'now'?"

"I can feel you,"

"That's comforting…"

"No I mean I can feel you wanting more. I can sense it in every fibre in your body and I just feel so guilty that I can't give you what you want. What you need…"

"No I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm just too young… I would do anything to make sure that you're happy. I want you to have everything you could want or need but I can't give it to you because I'm too young…"

"Why don't we just go to bed so I can stop making you feel bad,"

"You're not making me feel bad. You're making me feel like there's helium running through my veins instead of blood. It's an amazing feeling," I grinned.

"Good!" Remus grinned.

He pulled me into my arms and skipped upstairs. I laughed and placed my hand against his chest. I felt his heart racing against my palm and I smiled even more.

"You're adorable," I laughed as he put me down on the bed.

"Thank you," he blushed.

I snuggled under the covers and passed him his pyjama shorts.

"Thanks, babe. Can you quickly go under the covers while I get dressed?"

"Sure," I nodded.

I buried myself under the covers and hummed a tune to myself.

"Remus!" I groaned.

"What?" he asked gently putting his hand over my head.

"Can you go and get my phone? I left it downstairs in the kitchen,"

"As you wish. I'll go right now,"

I heard his footsteps leaving the room and the door closing behind him. I took my head out from under the covers and looked around the room. His pyjama shorts were on the floor with his two towels. He must be walking around naked… I blushed as I heard his footsteps on the stairs. I buried my head back under the covers and felt my eyes turning pink. Remus shoved his hand under the covers and passed me my phone.

"Thanks, love," I smiled.

He couldn't see me but he knew I was smiling. Remus jumped over me and onto the bed. He pulled the covers over himself and shuffled closer to me.

"Why are you blushing?" he breathed.

"You were walking around the house without any clothes on!" I blushed.

"Oh yeah… Well you weren't looking and you wanted your phone. You didn't look, did you?"

"No!"

"I didn't think you would. There's not much of me…"

"You have an amazing body. There's the perfect amount of everything," I smiled.

"Thanks," Remus blushed.

I kissed his nose and he pulled the covers down from our heads. He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on chest. I felt his heart beating fast and his breathing against the top of his head.

"What's the weather gonna be like?" he asked.

"When?"

"When you go to the World Cup,"

"Oh. It's gonna be sunny but not as warm as it is today,"

"OK. I was just thinking about what I was gonna do when you were gone,"

"You could go shopping? Or to the gym?"

"Yeah. I think I might work on this project I've been thinking about…"

"Which projects' this?"

"A new way of communication so the owls don't get tired. I was thinking of buying two ordinary journals and charming them so whatever was written in them would appear in the other one,"

"That's pretty cool,"

"Thanks,"

"I love you, Nerd," I smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Flobberworm," Remus smiled back down at me.

He kissed my eyes and then my nose and then my lips. He cupped my face in his hand and I smiled against his lips.

"Goodnight, my love," he whispered.

"Shame I'm wide awake…"

"I can fix that…"

Remus breathed warm air over my eyes, nose and mouth, his lips brushing against mine.

"OK… Now it's bedtime," I yawned.

"Yeah," Remus nodded.

He kissed my nose and I snuggled closer to him.

"Remmie?" I whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"It's really warm. Do you mind if we ditch the quilt?"

"Of course not,"

Remus gently kicked the covers off of us and onto the floor.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're cold," he chuckled.

"No it's just my toes are a little cold…" I sighed.

"Here,"

Remus rubbed my toes with his feet and our ankles locked. I snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes again.

"Goodnight my love," he breathed against my ear.

I fell asleep seconds later with a smile on my face.


End file.
